


Winx Club Season 8: The Master of Elements (Avatar)

by Alec0315



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Action and Romance, Air Monks, Air Nomads (Avatar), Aircurving (Winx Club), Alternate Timelines, Anti-Hero, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Avatar The Last Airbender Music, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Badass, Bending (Avatar), Bloodcurving (Winx Club), Blushing, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Canon Backstory, Canon Character - Freeform, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Timeline, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Clouds, Control, Crossing Timelines, Curses, Curving (Winx Club), Declarations Of Love, Destructive powers, Earth Nation, Earthcurving (Winx Club), Elemental - Freeform, Elemental Magic, Epic, Epic Battles, Epic Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairies, False Memories, Fights, Fire, Fire Magic, Firecurving (Winx Club), First Love, Fist Fights, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Girl Power, Good Intentions, Guides, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Love You, I Ship It, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Loss of Control, Loss of Powers, Love, Magic, Mating Bond, Metalcurving (Winx Club), Music, Musical Instruments, Near Death, No Spoilers, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Origin Story, Original Character(s), POV, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Peace, Plot, Possession, Promises, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Flames, Psychic Violence, Rage, Recovered Memories, References to Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Serious, Shyness, Spells & Enchantments, Strength, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Tactile Telekinesis, Tags Are Fun, Teen Romance, Telekinesis, The Last Aircurver (Winx Club), Timelines, Toys, Training, True Love, Violence, Water, Water Powers, Watercurving (Winx Club), fairy magic, the Elemental State (Winx Club), water kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 207,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec0315/pseuds/Alec0315
Summary: The Avatar a Cycle of 88 Godlike Beings reincarnated as The Mystical Master Cycle of 15 Mystical Masters that also is the only person to Use all 4 Elements and Sky eventually discovers He is The Last Mystical Master destined to Learn all Four Elements Will Sky being destined to be a Mystical Master help him bring peace to the world or Will he fail and watch the whole World of Magix and Earth fall to Multiple Villains?After regaining his Connection to the Past Lives and Mastering all Four Elements as The Last Aircurver Master How will Sky stop Hakin's Comet and Fire King Valtor Will the Element Curvers be able to stop it before His Journey ends and returns to Magix for the desperate lives in danger while leaving the Land of Elements? How will Bloom react to Sky's Avatar Power in Season 9?
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Bloom (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Musa (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Nex (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Sky (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Stella (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Tecna (Winx Club), Bloom/Musa (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club), Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brandon/Helia (Winx Club), Brandon/Riven (Winx Club), Brandon/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Helia & Stella (Winx Club), Helia/Sky (Winx Club), Helia/Timmy (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Stella (Winx Club), Musa/Tecna (Winx Club), Sky/Timmy (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1





	1. New Powers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow SpA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rainbow+SpA).
  * Inspired by [Winx Club](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554563) by Iginio Straffi. 



> I've always wanted Sky to have powers...but In the Earlier Seasons I got devastated that I found out that he doesn't have powers...I just assumed since He's Bloom's Boyfriend that he would have stronger powers than her but No...They designed him without powers...Even Worse His Hair always makes him believe that he has powers...but he doesn't...In This Fanfic he will have Psychic Powers...
> 
> Master Sky I just realized He was the Avatar in the Past Seasons all along but He had his Past Lives locked and reconnected becoming The Master again and facing his Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky never knew he would be worthy enough to have Psychic Powers...and when he suddenly obtains such powers...He starts to realize his Powers may be a Threat to the whole Magix Dimension...and starts to realize He also might Hurt Bloom if his powers get out of control...Will Sky Control the Power?, Find out in this Chapter.

_ Bloom POV _

_After Season 8's Last Episode or maybe I might be wrong..._

The Favorite Fairies seem to be hanging out in their New House with lots of room but has lots of Girly Stuff...Apparently Bloom gets a Text from Sky saying that the Specialist need the Girls for the Mission...Bloom Texts Sky she needs time to think about it "Sky...I kind of feel bad He's weak because he has no special Powers..." Bloom says before Flora looks at her "Well Good News the Pixies have invented a Psychic Crystal that gives anyone the power to Possess Psychokinesis Powers if It's Cracked leaking the Power out of it...and It was created without Magic or spells..." Flora says before Bloom happily looks at her..."I Better Give that power to Sky..." Bloom says before Musa looks at her..."Are you Sure?, You didn't take it too well when a Love Potion Changed him...and Now You want to change him again?, What If he becomes Arrogant, Agitated and Edgy then We'll all have a Broken arm from whoever messes with him." Musa says before Tecna looks at her..."You're arrogant and disrespectful yourself Musa...Look how you've treated Riven..." Tecna says before Stella looks at her..."Musa can just learn not to be that rude...but It's not my fault no one teaches her." Stella says before Bloom looks at her fellow Fairies..."If Sky became the Strongest Specialist you are kind of right...He would Snap Musa's Arm if she kept messing with our Man Sky..." Bloom says looking down before Tecna reads a book about what Psychic powers are..."Psychokinesis the Power to move and manipulate objects with the mind...Psychokinetic Blast is a Technique where the user destroys the Enemy with Telekinesis...the Psycho Wave is a Technique where the User pushes the enemy back...Psychokinesis has the power to drive cars...a Defense Technique?, a Psycho Barrier is a Technique that can Deflect any Fairy Magic or Shred the Spells apart violently...Psychokinesis can also flip over cars and lift heavy objects as well as reading people's minds...The Psychic Crystal gives the Non Psychic User to have a unusual Psycho Aura that causes the User's Hair to sway side to side when unleashed or released...This Crystal is the Real Deal...It seems to make a Human Phenomenally Powerful...We need to call the Specialists...I'm up for this Mission." Tecna says before Bloom looks at her..."You're really going through with this plan to make Sky a Psychic...When we get there let's talk to the Boys about it before hand." Bloom says before Aisha comes out of her bed..."Oh...That was a nice nap...What's up guys?" Aisha asks before Bloom looks at her..."We were waiting for you sleepy head...We're talking about the Newly Built Psychic Crystal or Forged...giving any Specialist Psychic powers." Bloom says before Aisha backs away "Psychic Powers?, Are you talking that Power where you use your Mind to break, Smash and Lift objects up...Why would they build this...a Non Fairy with Psychic Powers is our God...Bloom please don't go through with this plan." Aisha says looking at her..."Someone Pulled my arm and That's Stella..." Bloom says before The Six go see the Specialist's Ship descend and land on the ground...Bloom sees her Boyfriend Sky come out of the ship..."Hey Fairies..." Sky says and he is soon greeted by a embracing hug from Bloom..."Hey Sweetie." Sky says before looking at the other Six..."Sky get off your Girlfriend for a While Would you?!" Brandon asks angrily before The Two Separate..."Okay yeah...so The Location of the Psychic Crystal is 25 Meters far from here...We'll have to take the Ship." Sky asks before The Six board the ship...While Flying...Bloom finds something unusual with Sky..."Sky Is something wrong?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her "What if this Manages to change me?, I won't be the Kind, Selfish and Weak Boyfriend I am now...This Psychic Power scares me...I mean It will sacrifice my weakness in exchange for Power...A Power that is Beyond the capabilities of any Magix Fairies..." Sky asks before Bloom embraces him..."Don't Worry...You can control it...If you ever obtain the powers." Bloom says before the Ship reaches their Destination and The Fairies/the Specialists walk towards the Psychic Crystal in It's Weird Shaped Pedestal..."Whoa That Crystal is beautiful." Flora says before Musa looks at it..."So Pretty...It's Shiny." Musa says before Stella tries to touch it "I want to make a Dress out of this Crystal...I'm Keeping it." Stella says before she is stung by the Psychic Crystal..."Ow!" Stella says waving off the Psychokinesis damage of her finger..."Maybe The Psychic Crystal's Power is only wielded by someone with strong will and a Brave heart." Bloom says before The Specialists look at Sky..."That sounds like You Sky." Helia says before Riven looks at him "Or I could have the power..." Riven says before Sky looks at Riven..."We both are worthy of the Crystal's Powers...but None of the Fairies are allowed to Possess the Things..." Sky says before Riven looks at him..."This Explains why it Rejected Stella." Riven says before gently pushing Sky towards the Crystal..."Sky You're most Worthy..." Riven says before Sky then touches the Crystal and it glows bright blue but The Crystal Guardians shoot at Sky which he dodges...He pulls out his Double Light Saber and throws it at one of the Guardians but it shoots the Light Saber and destroys it..."What?, This isn't good Bloom find time." Sky says before Bloom and the Others power up..."Okay You Guys Ready?, SIRENIX!!!" Bloom shouts all of the Six Transform having Fairy Wings..."YAH!" Bloom shouts knocking back a Guardian to the ground...But a Guardian throws his Sword at the Crystal cracking it...the Other Guardian pushes him "Hey Don't Break the Crystal Fool!" The Guardian says before throwing a Magic Grenade at Sky knocking him back...The Grenade Explode shattering The Crystal In Half...and Sky knocked back..."SKY NO!!" Bloom shouts before the Six defeat the Two Guardians..."Sky...Open Your Eyes...Tell me you're ok please!" Bloom says with tears before the Last Guardian gets up regenerating and smacks Bloom out of the way..."AH!" Bloom says fainting due to the impact..."Foolish Specialist...Now I will finish you." The Guardian says before Sky backs away in fear "WAIT...WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN!!" Sky shouts so loudly that a Psychic Shockwaves pushes the Guardian back but also Breaking half of the trees..."Phew...I almost died there...The Weather Distracted it so It saved me." Sky says before Bloom wakes up and hugs Sky..."Sky Are you OK?, I was so worried..." Bloom says before Sky looks at himself..."I was saved by the Windy Weather...It pushed the Monster back and Saved me...I'm ok." Sky says before Bloom looks at the Weather..."This Type of Weather wouldn't of attacked anything Are you sure?" Helia asks looking at the Couple...Sky then points his finger at the Wind..."This Thing Saved me I'm not lying!" Sky shouts sending out another Shockwave from his Finger lifting a Tree up..."I get it...It wasn't Psychokinesis It was summoning Powers." Riven says before Sky looks at him..."Riven Don't Be Stupid...Psychokinesis exists in this world." Sky says thrusting his palm at him pushing him back..."Wait...No...It has to be something else..." Sky says before Bloom gets off a Sky and Stella looks at him "So You have..." Stella says before Sky looks at his hand swirling with wind and Psycho Energy..."So...I'm a Psychic?" Sky asks looking at his hands before Brandon looks at him "No other Explanation Sky...Now You have those powers." Brandon says before Sky looks at himself..."Does this mean I'm stronger than any Fairy in this Dimension and Earth TOO?!" Sky shouts arrogantly before Brandon looks at him..."Yes...Sorry Sky, But Watch out Musa is Jealous or Still doesn't believe you." Brandon says before looking at the Disbelief Musa..."You don't Have powers Sky, You're just lucky you jerk!" Musa says before Sky angrily glares at her "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!" Sky shouts before Psychically lifting up Musa with his powers..."SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Sky shouts before choking her with his Psychokinesis Bloom becomes terrified and begs Sky to Stop "Don't Sky...Don't Do It..." Bloom says with tears in her eyes but Sky would not let her go..."She...SHE INSULTED ME!!" Sky shouts with rage that even the ship starts to break slightly..."SKY YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER PLEASE DON'T!!!" Bloom shouts before Sky glares at her and pushes her into a Control Panel causing the Ship Rumbling to Stop..."Ow..." Musa says but then she sees the Psychic Sky point at her...Musa's Arm starts to twist and it eventually breaks..."AHH!!" Musa shouts in pain before Sky begins to throw her to the side..."Sky...Stop Please...Don't Kill her." Brandon says before Musa looks at the apparently Psychokinetic Sky..."Fine." Sky says before letting the already Injured Musa go..."Congratulations Bloom you now have a OVERPOWERED BOYFRIEND!!!" Helia shouts in rage before Bloom looks at Sky..."Helia It's not my fault He was worthy enough to have Psychic Powers." Bloom says before Stella looks at Sky..."Bloom Don't Try to talk him out of it." Sky says grieving in tears..."What do I do?, I'm being made fun of because I have become Different." Sky says before Bloom embraces him "It's Ok Sky...They'll accept you soon...It Just takes a little time for people to realize." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."Psychokinesis is the Greatest Power but Having to Control it takes even more time." Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."I know you do Sky..." Bloom says before kissing his cheek..."But the Problem is...I can't control it." Sky says before looking at Bloom...The Ship returns to Red Fountain where Sky, Helia and Brandon are dropped off...Riven drives the Girls back to Their Home...Bloom apparently chooses to follow Sky to his Red Fountain Room...Sky sits in his room angered of what he can do and what damage he can cause..."Sky...Do you want to talk about it?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her..."Don't Come near me...I don't want to hurt you." Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."Sky I just want to help." Bloom says stepping closer to Sky but Sky glares at her "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Sky Demands thrusting out his hand pushing Bloom back to the ground with a whoosh..."I'm Sorry I didn't mean to...Don't Get mad..." Sky says before Bloom looks at him "No...I'll leave you alone...Just call me if you need me." Bloom says before Sky looks at himself...soon after Brandon comes in attempting to comfort Sky..."Sky...This isn't bad...I thought you were sick of being so weak and useless all the time." Brandon says before Sky looks at him "I am...but I never knew I would hurt the ones I love and care about with this Great Power..." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."Listen Sky...You need responsibilities...If you're going to use powers that are this Incredible...They are indeed powerful and Amazing but If they get out of hand they can become Dangerous." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."Like...I um...I wanted to become Stronger but I didn't mean this...Strong." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."Sky you're a good person...and you have a fairy as your Girlfriend..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him "So do you...You and Stella are together as well so don't Diss me and Bloom." Sky says before Brandon chuckles "Yeah...You're right." Brandon says before the Two share a laugh...Sky falls asleep so Brandon leaves his room...

_The Next Morning..._

Sky wakes up in his bed to see the Sunshine..."Ahh...Now What do I do today?" Sky says before hearing a Irritating Beep sound and he slams his fist on the Alarm Clock to turn off but accidentally Destroys it with his Psychic Powers..."Okay I might need to buy a new clock." Sky says before brushing his teeth, Washing his face and changing his clothes...Sky finds a new outfit on his bed..."Who put this here?" Sky asks before looking at a Blue T Shirt, Blue Shorts and he sees a pair of red shoes with green stripes...He puts the outfit on...and Bloom comes in..."Who got me this outfit?" Sky asks before Bloom looks at him..."I did...I wanted a outfit that reflected on your Psychokinesis Powers." Bloom says before looking at Sky..."Thank you." Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."No Problem Sweetie." Bloom says before the two walk to the exit...but Sky runs back to his room..."Wait What if I can fly like you can!?" Sky asks before Bloom looks at him..."No Wait...It might not." Bloom says trying to stop Sky but he already jumped off of his balcony..."SKY!!!" Bloom shouts in worry before Sky is still sky diving..."Come on...Please!" Sky says raising both his hands and he suddenly levitates with his Psychokinetic Powers...Sky then flies around without wings realizing that he telekinetically lifted himself to levitate and flies..."Yes I can!" Sky says before he realizes he is moving far from Bloom's View..."BLOOM!" Sky says before flying at God Speed..."Okay...I can fly but now I can't get down because I'm flying too fast." Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."Who Flies Faster?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her "What?!, You mean you want to compare our Flight Speed?!" Sky says before descending onto the Red Fountain Room..."SIRENIX POWER!!" Bloom shouts transforming into a Fairy...Bloom and Sky fly it comes to the fact that Sky's Flight Speed is beyond any other Fairy Flight Speed..."You're faster than me...Nice." Bloom says reverting to her Human Form...Sky and Bloom finally exit then part ways...Sky then goes to the forest to find Bloom and maybe get her to invite him to her house...but Brandon and Helia run to him..."Sky!, We have another Mission." Brandon shouts before The Trio run to the forest for their Mission...The 5 Dark Monsters target the Trio and Their Monster Leader commands them to attack..."Oh No We're surrounded." Brandon says before The 5 Monsters attack..."Sky we might need your Help!" Helia says before using his Light Saber..."Foolish Human...I am going to crush you with my hand and then bury you, This will be very fun indeed." The Monster leader says trying to punch Sky but It does no damage..."What Are you Trying to do?, Punch me?, Sorry Put more effort please." Sky says sarcastically before the Monster tries to grab Sky who shouts in fear "Oh No...I'm Sorry Please...DON'T PLEASE NO!!!" Sky shouts pushing the Monster back who apparently explodes..."Oh Wait Sorry I didn't mean to wreck your bones into oblivion." Sky says before another Monster Leader punches Sky which results in no damage again..."Why are you idiots trying to punch me at this time?" Sky asks before the Monster backs away "This guy...Is he on a-another level?, We need to retreat fast." The Monster says before Sky raises his fist and glares at the Monster "HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH ALREADY?!" Sky shouts before punching what it seems to be nothing...The Monster suddenly glows in White Transparent Aura and explodes..."Seriously?, What is up with all this Strength?, Is this really the Crystal's Powers?" Sky asks looking at himself before looking at the dying Dark Monsters exploding as well..."Sky What was that?!" Brandon says looking at Sky still standing perfectly uninjured and unfazed..."My Psychic Powers." Sky says before looking at Brandon..."Sky...You need to be responsible with that Power..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."I don't know how..." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."You better not be planning to manipulate me, making me use my powers for some stupid stuff...use me like a Weapon." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."I'm not going to use you Sky...Don't Worry." Brandon says before The Trio head to Bloom's House..."Okay Sky have fun." Helia says before Brandon waves at Sky who enters The Fairies's House..."Hi Sky!" Bloom says as she gives him a Big Hug..."Love you." Bloom says before Sky looks at her "Love you too but...There's a Problem." Sky says before looking at Bloom..."What is the Problem?" Bloom asks before inviting him inside..."How am I suppose have responsibilities with the powers?" Sky asks before Bloom looks at him..."Well...Controlling it would be a start, and Just find out what good things you would do with it..." Bloom says before Sky kneels and begs Bloom for rules "Come on Bloom Please Help me...I don't know what to do without any Rules!!" Sky says before Bloom helps him up "Hey Hey...Okay...Okay...Just Calm down." Bloom says before Sky and her sit down on the couch..."So The First one...Never use it on a Innocent, Second one...Never Abuse your own powers...and Third one the Important one...Never Kill with your power." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."Cross out the Third one...I'm gonna have to kill sometimes, Not much you can do about it." Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."So You want to become some Vigilante or Anti Hero?, Sure...But remember the Two...I'll tell Brandon to remind you." Bloom says before dragging Sky into her Room..."Do you want to sleep with me?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her..."Yeah Sure." Sky says before The Two Sleep Together...little do they know The Three Witches are watching them..."Ha...The Two Lovebirds will never know this is coming." Icy says before Stormy looks at them "This Plan is going smoothly." Stormy says before Darcy looks at them "Yes...Valtor will be very pleased." Darcy says before they disappear in a Purple Smoke...

_The Next Day..._

Sky wakes up to find Bloom missing from his bed..."She might of woken up already." Sky says before walking towards the door and going through the door to find Musa, Aisha, Stella and Tecna already awoken..."Where's Bloom?" Sky asks before Tecna looks at him "She Didn't Tell you?, She had to go back to Earth to do something." Tecna says before Sky looks at her..."How did she get to Earth?" Sky asks before he suddenly hears yawning from above..."Ooh...I had a nice Nap." Flora says before growing a Plant to resemble a Sunflower..."Hey Girls why are you up early?" Flora asks before Stella looks at her..."Bloom has headed back to Earth through the Transporter..." Aisha says before looking at Flora..."I should've knew she was going to leave me." Sky says before running out the door but Stella reaches for him "WAIT!" Stella says before The Six Run after him...but They soon see Sky fly..."WHAT?!, He can Levitate?!" Stella asks before backing away with the group..."Okay...SIRENIX!!!" Stella shouts before flying after Sky...Sky sees Stella following him..."I need her Stella!, Stay out of my way." Sky says before Stella looks at him..."Sky!, There's Guards protecting the Earth Transporter Don't Do It!" Stella says before Sky glares at her..."SHUT UP!!" Sky shouts before launching a Psychic Wave at Stella knocking her out of the air..."OW!" Stella shouts as she bounces in pain..."Stella!" Tecna says running to her and sees her revert to Human Form...Sky then arrives at the Gates of the Earth Transporter..."Sorry Sir, But The Transporter is not to be used by anyone at this time." the Guard says before Sky glares at them "Get out of my Way!" Sky shouts in rage before the Guard blocks his way with their Spears..."Sir I'm gonna have to put you down." The Guard says before Sky charges up his Psychic Energy swaying his hair quickly and he violently pushes them out of the way..."RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Sky shouts creating a Explosion that kills the Guards and they explode...the Gate Blasts open due to suffering his Immense Power...Sky transports himself to Earth where he meets Bloom at her Adoptive Home..."Sky!, What are you doing here?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her..."WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!" Sky shouts in rage causing the House to Rumble and Objects starts to lift up..."I thought you would be ok with it, Sorry..." Bloom says before Sky glares at her..."YOU...YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME!!!" Sky shouts in rage causing the House to crack and Objects swirl around Sky as his hair sways back and forth rapidly and repetitively..."Sky...Please..." Bloom says tears forming in her eyes..."DAMN IT BLOOM!!, DAMN IT...WHY DO YOU HIDE THINGS FROM ME?!, I HATE SECRETS!!, I HATE THEM!!!!!, JUST BE HONEST TO ME FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONCEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sky shouts that the House Suffers a Psycho Pulse that shatters the windows and Sky kneels still enraged....Bloom looks at the slightly damaged house..."Bloom Who is this man?" Her Adoptive Mom asks before Bloom looks at her..."My...My Boyfriend...but Now He's my...Overpowered Boyfriend." Bloom says before Sky kneels down now crying..."What the hell happened?, Why am I so Strong!!, What's...What is happening to me?!, WHAT AM I!!?" Sky angrily sobs before Bloom comforts him with a Embracing Hug..."Sky...You're just...Different." Bloom says before Sky looks at her Adoptive Parents..."Mom...Leave us alone for a minute?" Bloom asks before the Two head out the door..."Hey Sky...Don't Worry." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."I kind of...Almost Destroyed your house." Sky says before looking at her..."I don't know what to do..." Sky says sobbing before Bloom embraces Sky even more..."Hey...Everything will be Alright." Bloom says wiping Sky's tears causing him to be slightly calmer..."Feel Better?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her..."Yeah...Thanks Bloom." Sky says before The Two go to the Magix Transporter..."Okay...Let's go see our Friends." Sky says before The Two arrive at Magix...Bloom is greeted by a Hug from Flora at their House..."You came back!" Flora asks hugging Bloom before Stella joined the hug..."Aw...My Bloom!!" Stella says before Tecna, Aisha, Musa and Flora watch in awe..."Ha...Ha...These two are almost like sisters." Tecna says before Sky looks at his Phone..."Man It says The Fairies and the Specialists have to work together in some big Forest..." Sky says before Brandon comes running towards him..."The Air Ship is coming..." Brandon says before The Air ship Descends and lands on the ground..."Hey Ladies!, Were you waiting for me?" Riven asks before Helia comes off of the Ship to be hugged by Flora..."Helia!, I missed you..." Flora says before Helia pulls her away from him slowly..."Hey So Did I..." Helia says before looking at Sky..."We have a Specialist too Strong right here." Helia says pointing at Sky..."Well I guess...But Everybody let's start this Mission." Sky says before The Fairies and Specialists get inside the ship..."Timmy Nice to see you again!" Brandon says hugging him..."Yeah I was on earth somewhere to have Vacation...Sorry If you haven't seen me much." Timmy says before Sky looks at him..."Hey Sky?, What's going on with you?" Timmy asks before Sky looks at him..."I have Psychic Powers..." Sky says before Timmy thinks "Is that So Sky?, Here let me scan you." Timmy says before grabbing his Scan Ray and scanning Sky..."You have the Psychic Energy of the Crystal...You were worthy enough because you have strong will." Timmy says before Sky looks at him "Hey Timmy What's this Mission about?" Sky asks before Timmy looks at him..."The Trix are somewhere trying to stop us in this Jungle...and They took over Animal Minds to try to kill us...so That's why we need your powers." Timmy says before Landing the Ship...The Fairies and The Specialists walk through the Jungle looking at the Beautiful Vines...Both Sextuple Groups encounter the Three Witches..."Ha Ha!, You are Trapped Goody Little Fairies..." Icy says before Darcy looks at them "You aren't going to defeat us this time..." Darcy says before Stormy looks at the Sky "Especially you...You're no more than an Ordinary Human." Stormy says before Bloom glares at them..."Even If we won't Defeat you...We will still at least Try!, SIRENIX!!!" Bloom shouts before her 5 Friends Transform into Fairies as well...The 5 Fairies Launch Powerful Spells separately at the Trix who waved them off and defeat the 6 Fairies who are heavily Injured..."Ha!, Now For you Humans..." Icy says before blasting Ice Shards at Helia, Timmy, Brandon and Sky...Helia and Timmy also get Heavily Injured and knocked back...Stormy sends a Thunder Bolt at Sky but he thrusts his hand and it stops the Spell..."WHAT?!!" Icy and Stormy ask in shock before Sky glares at them with his Hair Swaying side to side and He easily redirects their spells to themselves knocking them back...Darcy launches a Vibration wave at Sky but Sky waves his hand firmly that it is redirected to all Three Villains that They fly back injured...Darcy, Icy and Stormy launch a Triple Powered Spells combining them to obliterate Sky...but He puts up a Psychic Barrier that shreds the Powerful Spell apart..."WHAT IS THIS GUY?!, Wait...He's on a whole different Level...I can't believe this." Darcy says before Sky glares at them with his eyes then He launches a Psychic Blast at Icy nearly blasting her through the ground...then Sky raises his hand back and thrusts his arm hard...that a Tree Flies past Darcy who is pushed in the air by the Psychic Wave...Icy throws a Ice Wave at Sky but He raises his hand back again and Thrusts his hand pushing her against a tree that breaks...The Trix become severely injured...They Disappear in Purple Smoke...Sky then turns around..."Are you 6 Okay?" Sky asks before Bloom hugs him..."Sky that was so Amazing!!" Bloom asks before Sky blushing slowly moves Bloom away from him..."Sky...I never knew you were so...so Strong..." Flora says before looking at Tecna who stares at Sky in amaze..."Sky...Such...Power." Tecna says before Stella is left speechless seeing what Sky can do..."Sky?!, Wow...You were so Awesome." Stella says before Musa looks at Sky..."Sky...I've never seen someone with as much power as...as...you." Musa says before Brandon crosses his arms "He's Stronger than Most of Us Ladies...Be Careful." Brandon says before The Six Proceed to the path where they soon encounter a Lion, Dinosaur, a Monster controlled by the Trix's spell..."RUN!" Brandon says before the Six start to run away but they soon reach a Dead End...over the Dead End they see a Transporter to Bloom's Magix house..."We need to get to that Transporter." Bloom says before looking back at the Lion, Dinosaur, a Monster and a Rhino but as they were running forward...They spot another Transporter that also leads to The Winx's House...but they require Stairs...behind the Group is another Rhino, a Gorilla and a T Rex..."You Guys Jump...You guys can run if you want...But I WILL KILL THESE WORTHLESS BEASTS WITH MY PSYCHIC POWERS!" Sky shouts before Bloom looks at him "No Sky Don't Kill...They're Innocent!" Bloom says trying to change Sky's Mind "NO JUST JUMP!!" Sky says before Bloom looks at the bloodlust Sky before Jumping and flying with the rest of the Fairies...Sky walks towards them with the Intent to kill in his eyes...Sky starts by Psychically pushing the Lion to the ground killing him..."What Is This?!!" The Monster shouts before Sky raises his hand back and kills him too with his Psychokinesis which he does...The Dinosaur Triceratops charges at Sky but Sky Psychically picks him up and slams him across the ground killing It...Sky then sees a Rhino charging at him...but Sky raises his hand back and Thrusts his hand at It "RAGH!!" Sky shouts pushing the Rhino back and crushing him...Sky then suddenly turns around facing the Pterodactyl, another Rhino, a Gorilla and the T Rex...but Sky curls up his fists and sends off a Huge Psycho Pulse that Launches them in the air and lands on the ground killing them...Sky then Turns around raising both his hands and Launching a Gigantic Psycho Pulse to the Jungle Destroying the Ground and Sky finally dashes Flying Quickly to the Others...and the Transporter...Sky arrives in The Winx's House..."Hey Sky you made it back!" Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."Just to let you know...I Killed a lot of Animals to Get here." Sky says before Timmy gasps "Sky Why would you do that?!!" Timmy asks before Sky looks at him..."They were getting in our Way, So I just decided to do us a Favor." Sky says before Helia looks at him..."But Sky Killing is going a tad bit overboard don't you think?!" Helia asks before Bloom looks at Sky "Sky...You shouldn't of killed...You know how wrong It is to kill." Bloom says sadly before Sky gets fed up with the Repetitive Comments and He finally lower both his hands quickly "SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Sky shouts rumbling the House and Cracking some walls which causes the Group to be silenced..."LISTEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I DO!, TOO BAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T COME HERE SO YOU WOULD WHINE ABOUT MY F*CKING ACTIONS, AND YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL SINCE I KILLED TO PROTECT YOU ALL IF NOT YOU'D BE ALL DEAD BY NOW!!!" Sky shouts with tears and rage everybody became scared except for Bloom..."Sky...I'm Sorry." Bloom says before Sky glares at her..."SHUT UP!, Leave me alone..." Sky says psychically breaking the door to get out and he angrily flies to the ship..."Okay...I guess we'll take him back." Brandon says before Timmy, Helia and Riven wave them off..."Sky..." Bloom says shedding one tear that drips on the ground..."I love you." Bloom says before crying but The Group comforts her...Sky looks at his hands..."Why are people so Arrogant?, They don't get a say since I could've let them die but I chose to saved them because I even Cared." Sky says before Brandon looks at the enraged Sky..."Sky...They're Sorry...Don't Blame them." Brandon says before Sky looked at him..."But I always hated when people Underestimated me like that...They're Ungrateful...That I'm the one who saved them...Especially my Idiot Girlfriend Bloom." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."Sky...Listen...Bloom. Loves. You." Brandon says before looking at Sky..."I know but...She acts like a Jerk sometimes...no Most of the time!" Sky says before Helia looks at him..."But You love her don't you?, Sky It's not your fault...but People Overreact okay?" Helia asks before Sky looks down..."I understand...I just hate when they try to blame me...for everything after everything I've done for them." Sky says before looking at Timmy..."Ok I need to chill out in Earth for a While..." Sky says before looking at Brandon...Sky Psychically Teleports to Earth...After Arriving Sky heads to the pet store...He looks at some dogs until he finds the right one and adopts the Brown Dog..."What do I do with this Dog?" Sky asks looking at the clerk..."No It's Free...You two look alike I say you two make a good match." She says before Sky carries the dog and teleports back to his Red Fountain Room..."HEY A DOG REALLY?!!" Brandon asks freaking out before Sky looks at him..."I'm gonna name it Spike!" Sky shouts before Brandon looks at him "Ok Fine...But I need to teach you how to take care of the Dog." Brandon says before The Two Sleep while Spike sleeps with them...Sky wakes up and finds some Dog Treats in the cupboard so he feeds Spike and lets him drink his milk...Spike then licks Sky..."Okay...Okay!, Down boy!" Sky says before Brandon looks at him "Hey Sky Let's take it out to play..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him and smiles Brandon then puts a leash around the dog and Brandon walks him outside...Little do they know a Cougar is watching them...it growls at Spike..."Okay Spike Stay here and I'll find a stick." Sky says before Brandon follows him..."Fetch?, That's Boring dude..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."It's a Fun game to me at least." Sky says before looking at Brandon "Hey Spike's Waiting for you so don't let him wait long." Brandon says before Sky runs off searching for his Dog "Spike runs fast..." Sky says before following his Dog Steps not noticing the blood...Brandon then follows Sky but finds a broken Leash and some blood..."Oh No...That's not good." Brandon says before walking and eventually finding Sky facing a Cougar...and the dead Spike..."Damn It Sky!, Whoa..." Brandon says seeing the Aggressive Cougar before Brandon warns Sky..."Sky, Do Not...Move!" Brandon suggests before Sky glares at him then the Cougar..."IT KILLED HIM!, HE WAS MY FAVORITE DOG!, DAMN THIS THING!" Sky shouts enraged with a stream of tears as well before Brandon looks at him..."Calm Down...Ok?" Brandon says trying to comfort Sky by grabbing his arm but Sky slaps his arm away and glares at him once more "LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!!!" Sky shouts before thrusting his right arm releasing his Psychic Powers lifting the Cougar up..."Sky...Wait!, That Thing is just looking for food!!, and Dog is food for them." Brandon says trying to convince Sky to let the Cougar go but Sky couldn't forgive the beast for killing his dog."NO!!!, HE ATE MY DOG!!, HE'LL PAY...HE'LL PAAAY!!!" Sky shouts before Brandon looks at him "Sky!!" Brandon says now terrified but Sky glares at him "SHUT UP!!" Sky shouts before looking at Brandon backing away...Brandon sees Sky in pure rage and no mercy..."Uhh...YOU KILLED MY DOG!!, GRRR-RAH!" Sky shouts before forcibly thrusting his palm towards the Floating Cougar and the Cougar's Neck twists then breaks then he quickly descends to the ground dead Sky immediately becomes horrified..."DAMN IT!, Sky...Why did you-?" Brandon asks before Sky looks at the dead animals..."I...It just...I didn't mean to...I was just...so Angry...What is...Wrong with me?, What am I?" Sky asks before Brandon embraces him with a hug..."Nothing...Your Emotions got the better of you...It's not your fault." Brandon says before he continues to comfort the Sky..."Come on...Let's go." Brandon says before him and Sky walk back to their Red Fountain Room but they head to Sky's Room...Brandon finds the depressed and horrified hyperventilating Sky..."I killed a Innocent Animal...I know I killed some before...I was just so angry...so I wanted to avenge my Spike, Spike was my...My Dog." Sky says before looking at Brandon depressed "Is Something Wrong with me Brandon?, These Powers made me dangerous...I'm Too...Too Strong." Sky says before Brandon looks at him before comforting him..."Sky...This is why responsibilities should be applied to your Powers...and You did nothing wrong...Emotions happen...a...lot, and It was out of your control." Brandon says before Sky looks at him with tears starting to form in his eyes..."Compared to this I used to be weak...Useless!!, but now I don't hate being strong...I just didn't know my Emotions would matter more if this power was inside me...Before this happened my Anger didn't make me uncontrollable and I calmed down more easily...but Now...My Anger turns me into a Careless Ruthless Monster...so What am I?, a Human or a Monster?" Sky says before Brandon looks at him "Sky...Psychics are humans with Mind Powers so It doesn't make you less human than you already are...you're still pretty much human no matter if you have these special Crazy Powers...you're not more human just because You're Psychic." Brandon explains before Sky looks at him..."So You mean I'm still human?, But I'm not weak so..." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."Yeah by Strong I meant by the Crazy powers..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him and eventually rests still not over the fact that his Dog has been killed..."Good Night Sky." Brandon says before leaving Sky's room... 

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Controlling Psychic Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky has felt guilty and distraught that he killed a Innocent Animal looking for food...Meanwhile Brandon and Bloom try to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No...Originally I wasn't going to get Sky to kill a Animal like Daniel did in Life is Strange 2 but I felt like that was the best way to develop his Character...Sorry if It felt like a Full Remake of that One scene.

_Sky's P.O.V_

Sky wakes up still feeling distraught that he killed a mere animal just hunting for food and still feeling remorse for the Animal's Said Death..."Ahh...Now I can finally forget that situation." Sky says before looking at his broken alarm clock "Oh Right." Sky says before picking up the destroyed alarm clock and tossing it in the Recycling Bin...Sky puts on his Psychic Outfit and heads out of his room...He is immediately greeted by his Friend Brandon..."Hey Sky...I'm sorry about...Spike." Brandon says before Sky looks at him "It's Ok...I don't feel that bad anymore, He was a great dog tho..." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."But He was your favorite dog." Helia says passing by and looking at Sky..."Yeah...but I might get another Dog and maybe another Clock." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."So You're telling me you smashed your Clock?, Okay I'll get you another Alarm Clock but don't break it." Brandon says before walking away Sky and Helia walk together..."So No mission for today?" Sky asks before Helia looks at him "Of Course NOT!, It's a Off day for all of us Specialists." Sky says before walking ahead and Bloom hugs him..."Hey My Precious Sky...so I red about your off day so...Do you want to hang out in the beach?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her..."Is your Winx coming?" Sky asks before looking at Bloom..."Sure they are, I just hope something doesn't happen and a Water Monster attacks us." Bloom says before Sky covers her mouth "Bloom You're guaranteeing a Water Monster was attacking us by just mentioning Silly!" Sky says before Bloom looks at him "So Our Beach Moment will be ruined." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."No...I'll kill that Water Monster." Sky says before The Two walk out of the Red Fountain building Entrance...Helia, Brandon, Timmy and Riven hug their respective 'Girlfriends' while Sky and Bloom laughing at the Couples...Bloom and the others pack Beach things before heading to the Beach but They soon don't realize where a Beach is..."Um...Where is a Big Beach?" Bloom asks confused before Sky closes his eyes sensing far away with a Beach with lots of Water..."150 Meters away South..." Sky says looking at Bloom who backs away shocked "How do you know?, You can sense...That Far?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her "Of Course I can." Sky says before Timmy comes out with a new Vehicle "Timmy What's with the Magix car?" Sky asks before Timmy looks at him..."This is the Robo Car 1800 I built so We can drive through anywhere without the use of the Airship." Timmy says before The Group hops in the car then They drive to the Beach in South..."This feels so good." Bloom says before hopping in the water with her friends..."Sky Come on...The Water is nice!" Bloom asks before Sky looks at the water "That's Cold...I..." Sky says before backing away but Bloom drags him into the water and giggles..."What are you doing Punk?!" Sky playfully asks before splashing Water onto Bloom..."Ha Ha..." Bloom says before launching Fire Magic at Sky who deflects the worthless Fire Ball into the air with his Psychokinesis..."Ha Ha ha!" Bloom giggles before Sky laughs along before Stella, Tecna and Musa laugh at the two 'love birds' Flora and Helia embrace in the water..."HEY LOVEBIRDS WHAT ARE YOU DOING SWIM!!" Sky shouts at the Couple which causes Helia and Flora look at him "Oh Sorry...We're just...Okay." Flora says before The Water suddenly flings the Group out of the water and into the sand..."What is this?!" Stella asks looking at the Water which forms a gigantic Water Monster that roars at them..."Okay...Fairies It's Time to Fight...SIRENIX POWER!!" Bloom shouts before the others shout along with her becoming Fairies..."FIRE SPHERE!!" Bloom shouts burning the Water Monster's Torso but It regenerates..."It has a healing Factor!!" Bloom shouts in fear before Stella fires a Sun beam at the Water Monster which still regenerates..."WHAT?, SUN SUPERNOVA!!" Stella shouts before The Water Monster becomes Water which disperses of the Supernova..."Vibration WAVE!!" Musa shouts but the Water Monster deflects it back to Musa injuring her..."THORN LAUNCHER!!!" Aisha shouts throwing a Series of Thorns at the Water Monster...but the Water Monster throws them back Aisha puts up a Energy Shield but It is shattered pushing her back..."AHH!!" Aisha shouts fainting into the sand..."Sky we need your help..." Timmy says before Sky looks at him "And Why should I?, Whenever I fight It always ends Easily." Sky says before Tecna throws a Techno Sphere that is launched back at her by the Water Monster so she faints as she bounces in pain on the Sand...Brandon tries to throw his Light Saber at it but It is destroyed...Helia uses his wrist rope to slice the Monster but the Water Beast dodges it..."DAMN IT!!" Helia says before Timmy shoots at the Water Monster which it dodges..."Okay..." Sky says before looking at the Injured Fairies and stands in front of them..."S..Sky..." Bloom says hopelessly and weakly before The Other Specialists stand behind Sky as they watch him Lift some pebbles upwards and his Hair Violently sways back and fourth...and Sky thrusts his right arm blowing off the Water Monster's Right Arm which doesn't regenerate because of the raw strength..."RAGH!!" The Water Monster roars in pain before Sky raises his hand back and thrusts another Psychic Wave at it destroying his torso before Sky raises both his hands and jumps high then slams both his hands downwards Exploding the Water Monster to nothingness...Sky then lands on the Sand after the Water Beast has been defeated and destroyed..."Are you happy now?" Sky asks arrogantly before Bloom looks at him..."Wow...Sky...You were...Incredible." Bloom says before Aisha looks at the Uninjured Sky "Sky...You're so...Powerful, How?" Aisha says in disbelief before Musa looks at him..."I haven't seen such power in my life before." Musa says before Tecna looks at Sky impressed "I can't believe how powerful he really is." Tecna says before Stella looks at him..."WOW SKY THAT WAS SO COOL!!!" Stella screamed like a Fan-girl before The Group go back to their Respective homes until Sky decided to stay with Bloom in her Winx House..."Sky...I can't believe I'm saying this but...You're unbelievably powerful!!" Bloom says with a smile before Sky looks at him "That's Why I don't know what to do...No Challenge, NO Thrill...I don't even feel the Excitement I once felt before I got my powers...Such a Intense Experience with my Psycho Energy." Sky says before Bloom looks at him and embraces him..."But We all need to make sure you can control it." Bloom says before Sky glares at her "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WANT IT BOTH WAY?!, Use my Power then Don't..." Sky says before Bloom looks at him "Don't Get Mad...I didn't mean to upset anybody I was just suggesting to not let it get out of control." Bloom says before Sky angrily looks at her "Well Too Bad...It's MY Power Bloom NOT YOURS!!!" Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."I didn't say..." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."Yours Does nothing but Fail..." Sky says before Bloom looks at her who runs into her room crying then Sky suddenly feels shattered..."Bloom...I didn't mean to." Sky says before sighing...After Sky goes back to his Red Fountain room to sleep he puts on his Pajamas...and falls asleep...

_The Next Day...Meeting Diaspro..._

Sky wakes up only to see his Off Day was a 1 day event...then he sees his new clock bought by Brandon..."Wow He really promised me another Alarm Clock." Sky says before wearing his Psychic Outfit and heading out the door...He is greeted by Riven and Helia..."Hey Sky!" Riven says before Sky looks at him..."Hey..." Sky says before Riven looks at him "Brandon says we're going to meet Diaspro..." Riven says before Sky looks at him in rage "DIASPRO?!!, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT B*TCH I WILL TEAR HER APART!" Sky shouts before Riven looks at him "Hey...Get mad when We get there Okay?, We're using Timmy's Newly Invented Magix Car so...I get it...She's Controlled you once and ruined your relationship with Bloom...I understand why you want to kill her." Riven says before Sky looks at him with rage "HELL YEAH!, She also tried to get me to break my bonds with Bloom...That Stupid B*tchy DumbA**" Sky shouts before running towards the Entrance to meet Brandon who notices Sky's Rage..."Is this because Diaspro is part of this Mission?" Brandon asks before Sky looks at him "OF COURSE IT IS...I'M GOING TO TEAR HER APART WHEN WE GET THERE FOR EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE TO ME AND TO BLOOM MANIPULATIVE DISRESPECTFUL MORON!!!" Sky shouts before Brandon looks at him "Hey Calm Down..." Brandon says before looking at Sky..."I'm Sorry...I just...hate when She's so manipulative." Sky says before Brandon looks at him then he drives the Robo Car..."So How far is this Solaria Castle?" Sky asks before Brandon looks at him..."1800 Meters which is half as far as where the South Beach was." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."True...but I can't wait to Beat up Diaspro." Sky says before Brandon looks at him "When Were you all about Revenge and killing the people that once controlled, abused and Disrespected you?" Brandon asks before Sky glares at him "Since I got my Phenomenal Powers..." Sky says looking at his right hand before Brandon continues Driving after arriving at the Solaria Castle Entrance Guards get in the way of the Entrance...armed with Newly Built Lazer blasters and spears..."It's Over Specialists...you have no place here and You must surrender then leave NOW!!" a Guard shouts through a Microphone before Brandon rolls his eyes and lays his head hopelessly on the driving wheel..."Let me think..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him but Brandon looks at Sky..."What should we do?, Surrender maybe?, They can take us to Diaspro..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."No...Brandon...Let me kill these Solaria Idiots, I'll get us in the Castle easier...We NEED to get to Diaspro as soon as We can." Sky reasons before Brandon looks at the front view..."Surrender...or...Fight?" Brandon says before sighing and looking at Sky..."Do it." Brandon says before looking at Sky who nods but Brandon grabs his arm..."But Don't get shot." Brandon says before Sky nods once again and Sky leaves the Car...then proceeds walking towards the 10 Solaria Guards..."Brandon...Get out of the Car like this Specialist now." a Solaria Guard says before Sky shakes his arms and glares Murderously at the Solaria Guards..."Okay...Take him down." the Solaria Guard says before 5 Solaria Guards walk towards Sky activating their Lazer Rays then Sky looks back at Brandon who nods..."Are you Sure about this?" Sky asks before Brandon looks at him through the driving window..."I am...now go...Kill them." Brandon says before Sky nods one last time before turning towards the 5 Guards and re-positioning his left and right foot to have a more Steady Stance and Pebbles lift upwards away from his feet and levitate up in the air where Sky's Hair sways back and the Camera slowly zooms in then out of Sky's Fist and he quickly thrusts his open palm forward..."Er-RAH!" Sky shouts pushing a Solaria Guard into the air and back down killing him another Solaria Guard backs away from the Momentum of the Wind then re positioning himself..."WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!!" The Solaria Guard ask in fear but he shivers in hesitation however Sky glares at him "AGHH!!!" Sky Growls as he raises his right arm back and pushes the Second Guard into the air and into the ground hard cracking his Skull thus killing him as well...The 3rd and 4th Guard back away ready to engage the Attacker..."DO IT!, SHOOT!!" the Third Guard shouts before the 4th Guard backs away in fear "FIRE AT HIM!!" the Fourth Guard shouts as soon as the Two Guards Fire their Lazer Rays Sky puts up a Psychokinetic Barrier that shreds the Lazer Ray beams...The Solaria Leader Guard disapproves of the Guards Firing..."NO!, Hold on...Don't Attack him They're Innocent!!" The Guard pleads before The 5th and 10th Solaria Guards start to fire the Psychic's Barrier as well...Sky walks slightly towards the Beams with his Psychokinetic Barrier...All the Solaria Guards except the Solaria Commander continue to Fire their Lazer Beams at the said Psychic...but the Psychokinetic Barrier shreds the Bullets and some deflect behind the Barrier but It reaches the Grass or above the Robo Car...The Camera then zooms in on the Defending Sky and then Sky gets fed up and closes his left fist then withdraws his left arm to launch his Psychokinetic Barrier with his Right Arm pushing the 2 Guards forcibly on the ground...then he quickly lowers his right arm then raises his left arm forward and raises back his Right arm before withdrawing his left arm and launching a Psychic Wave with his Right Arm...that causes a Gigantic Smash on the ground and sends 3 Guards flying towards the ground killing them...The Solaria Commander pulls out his own Laser Ray but Sky raises his right arm back and his right arm forward again then Thrusts his Right Arm launching a Enormous Gale and Psychic Wave at the Commander breaking more ground that flies past her and the Solaria Leader is crushed by a Flying Rock and some of the ground breaks...Sky then turns around his hair still rapidly swaying in the air as the Camera slowly zooms out from Sky who slightly stretches his arms fist clenched then lowering the fists and Sky senses them unfortunately "Err...RAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!" Sky shouts while raising both arms upwards then sideways sending a Large Psychokinetic Explosion that makes the last 2 Solaria Guards behind the Robo Car Flying and They are soon Crushed by the Destroyed Cars...Brandon looks behind him to see the Destruction then chuckles...and Sky who is looking at Brandon turns around hair still violently swishing repetitively in a rapid pace...then tilting his head hesitantly before withdrawing both arms and raising both of his hands upward that cause Pebbles to lift upwards once again...then he slowly re positions his arms and clenches his hand slightly and shakes them...Rocks that Sky destroyed starts to fly in the air and Laser Rays start to lift up in the airs as well as Glass Shards spinning in the air...flipping over some rubble...then Sky clenches both fists things start to spin and swirl faster and faster until Sky raises both hands in a low angle but It causes the ground to rip off and things to lift up to the air that also destroys the Gates...Sky then stands with his hair still repetitively swaying back and fourth...but It eventually stops swirling in the wind...Sky then looks at the Damage he does before looking back at Brandon...who opens the passenger seat door before Sky takes one last look of the Destruction he caused before walking back to the Robo Car Sky opens the door and Brandon helps him inside then pats his back..."We can go now." Sky says carelessly before Brandon nods and puts his hands on the Driving Wheel...Sky closes the car door before Brandon looks at him "Yeah...Let's go see Diaspro." Brandon says before driving the Car forward across the Gate...while Driving Sky angrily looks through the window the Destruction he caused looking at the cracked ground before looking away from it and nodding...Brandon then grabs Sky's hand and holds it gently...They continue to Drive through another broken gate...After parking in front of the Second Entrance of the Solaria Castle...The Two open the doors and hop out of the car..."Okay...We're Here." Brandon says before Sky looks at him...The Two go inside heading straight forward..."I'm Going to kill here just like how I killed those Guards." Sky says before Brandon looks at him "Calm Down Sky...You can talk to her when we get there." Brandon says before looking at Sky who keeps walking...They walk until they get into a Room where Diaspro is Sky psychically smashes open the doors..."Sky!" Diaspro exclaims happily before Sky angrily pushes her back with his Psychokinesis..."Hey...I was just here to gree-" Diaspro says before Sky glares at her angrily "SHUT UP!, I don't want to hear It Diaspro!" Sky says releasing his White Transparent Aura before looking at her..."Do you Remember me?" Sky asks before Diaspro looks at him kneeling while confused..."I am Sky Eraklyon...The Prince you have put under MANY SPELLS!!!" Sky shouts in rage before his already released Psychic Aura flares up even more...but Diaspro kneels and looks at Sky in fear..."Please. Wait..." Diaspro says before Sky glares at her but he soon powers up again unleashing the White and Dark Aura once again..."WHAT THE HELL?!!!, WHAT THE F*CK AM I SUPPOSE TO WAIT FOR YOU WORTHLESS MORON!!, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Sky shouts in rage before Brandon looks at him "Sky Wait." Brandon says before Sky glares at Diaspro with all the rage he can muster..."GET THE HELL UP!, WE'RE HEADING OUTSIDE!!!" Sky shouts before Diaspro looks at Sky with even more fear..."Sky wait...Let me...I can explain I'm..." Diaspro says before Sky glares at her twitching in rage..."How Dare you say that?" Sky asks before looking at Diaspro...the Black and White Aura flares up once again..."How DARE YOU?!!!!" Sky shouts in extreme rage before powering up even more which causes lightning to spark around Sky as he powers up even more beyond his limits..."DAMN IT!, LIKE HELL...LIKE HELL I WOULD LISTEN TO YOU!!!!!!!!!" Sky shouts before powering up his White and Black aura swaying his hair violently side to side..."Sky Hold on a minute." Brandon says before Sky stops in rage..."Diaspro is kneeling...What more do you want?, She's probably learned her lesson by now and It's likely that She is sorry for what she has done." Brandon says explaining before Sky's Aura continues to flare up repetitively..."YOU THINK?!, YOU THINK SHE'S LEARNED HER LESSON AND SHE'S SORRY?!!, WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD?!!" Sky shouts in rage before glaring at Brandon with Hatred and Vengeance..."and Diaspro doesn't trust anyone...OR FEELS SORRY FOR ANY OF US...THIS IDIOT IS JUST TRYING TO BREAK ME AND BLOOM'S PRECIOUS RELATIONSHIP!!!" Sky shouts which causes Brandon to back away slightly..."Sky She's..." Brandon says before Sky glares at him..."SERIOUSLY BRANDON!!?!??, IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?!!" Sky shouts while glaring at Brandon with a face of a Vengeful monster...Sky then points at the Kneeling Diaspro..."YOU WANT ME TO TRUST HER?!, YOU WANT ME?!, TO TRUST THIS IDIOT?!!!, LIKE HELL...I'LL NEVER TRUST THIS WHORE!!, NEVER!!" Sky shouts while looking at Brandon but Diaspro sits up while still kneeling..."I'm Sorry." Diaspro says before Sky turns around before looking at her..."NO YOU'RE NOT!!" Sky says before Diaspro looks at him..."Trust me please I am..." Diaspro says before Sky glares at her with the intent to kill her..."YOU'RE NOT!!, LIAR!!!" Sky shouts before Diaspro kneels head down again...but sits back up...Sky then backs away and smashes both hands on the ground that they bleed although his Physical Resilience heals his wounds..."THIS IS NOT FAIR!, IT'S NOT FAIR DAMN IT!!!!!!" Sky shouts still enraged of remembering all the miserable things Diaspro did in the past...Sky's tears start to trail down his face but still maintains a Enraged Expression...Sky while kneeling then suddenly points at Diaspro with a Angry Finger..."WHO THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!, PRETENDING TO BE REGRETFUL?!, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME AND BLOOM YOU IDIOT!?!" Sky shouts before shaking off his tears but still expresses his Enraged Pain..."YOU WANT ME TO PUT MY TRUST IN YOU AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME!?!?!!!!!, YOU IDIOT!!" Sky shouts before Brandon becomes scared and steps forward "SKY!!" Brandon says trying to stop Sky but Sky wouldn't accept or stop what he was doing..."WHY?!, TELL ME WHY I SHOULD CARE!!" Sky demanded before glaring at Diaspro who was beyond Terrified..."WHY SHOULD I CARE?!!, WHY WOULD I BOTHER WITH YOU?!!, YOU IDIOT IDIOT!!!, WHY DIASPRO?!!, ANSWER ME!!!, WHY!????...SSS...WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sky shouts before he leans back crossing his fist then Raising both hands like a Super Saiyan Powering up his White and Dark Aura his Fists become beside his hip..Sky slightly shaking in rage which causes the ground to shake and break half of the Wall with his Psychic Powers...Sky then glares at Diaspro with a Murderous Enraged Expression on his face...Sky then gets up and charges up his Punch..."To HELL with you Diaspro." Sky says before looking at Diaspro ready to Rip her apart who is backing away in fear...Sky charges up all his Psychic Energy but Brandon looks at him and raises his hand..."Sky!, Stop...Listen...You can kill Diaspro later but not...Not now." Brandon says before Sky glares at him "I HAVE TO BRANDON!!, I HAVE TO...SHE NEEDS TO DIE FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE!!!" Sky shouts before Brandon looks at him "Sky...You can KILL her later." Brandon says before Sky looks at him...he disperses of his Aura...but Glares at Diaspro one last time..."You're lucky Diaspro but next time...I WILL TEAR YOU APART LIMB BY F*CKING LIMB!!" Sky shouts in rage before walking off with Brandon the Two exit through the Second Entrance and head inside their Robo Car but they don't drive until they had their little talk..."Sky...Diaspro may have done terrible things but even people like her can change." Brandon says before Sky glares at him "No Brandon...She'll never change...That's why...That's Why She has to die and Why I have to be the one that Kills her." Sky says in tears thinking about his Perfect Relationship with Bloom Brandon looks at him..."Sky...Please...Calm down..." Brandon says before he starts driving Him and Sky back to the Winx House...to relax...After Arriving Sky and Brandon are greeted by a hug from Bloom and Stella..."So What happened?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her..."I killed 11 people." Sky says sadly before looking at Bloom who gasps but also forms tears..."Again?, Sky You need to stop hurting and Killing people with your powers It's WRONG!" Bloom says crying but Sky looks at her..."Bloom...I had to...They were in our Way." Sky says before Bloom shakes her head..."No Sky...There's always another way." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."Bloom..." Sky says before putting his hand on her left cheek..."You know who I am..." Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."Yeah But The Sky I know would never dare to Kill anyone." Bloom says before Sky glares at her "WELL THIS IS A DIFFERENT SKY OKAY BLOOM YOU JUST HAVE TO F*CKING ACCEPT THAT!!" Sky shouts pushing Bloom to the ground who receives a broken arm due to Sky's Superhuman Strength..."OW!!" Bloom says holding her broken arm while Crying before Sky looks at Bloom with tears..."Bloom...I'm...I'm Sorry." Sky says before Bloom looks at him "No I'm sorry...I shouldn't of pushed you again...like I always do." Bloom says before embracing Sky in a hug who is currently still sobbing over hurting his beloved Girlfriend..."Hey You know I'm always there for you." Bloom says before hugging him slightly tighter but Sky pushes himself off of her...and shakes his head "No...No!!" Sky says before running into Bloom's Room crying in the Corner of the Room...Bloom follows him..."Sky!, Wait!" Bloom says heading to her room to find a Heartbroken Sky crying in the corner like a little Kid..."Sky...I know you didn't mean that." Bloom says before looking at Sky..."I did mean it...and I hate myself for it." Sky says before looking at Bloom who kneels down and pulls him into another hug..."I love you Sky..." Bloom says before Sky looks at him..."I do too...But I would never forgive myself for hurting you." Sky says in pain before Bloom looks at him..."Sky...Everything will be alright." Bloom says before Sky looks at her the Two then share a kiss together...Meanwhile The Winx Team has been spying on the Couple...The Specialists try to stop them..."Hey Leave the Lovebirds Alone!!" Brandon says chuckling before Stella looks at him..."But They look good Together!" Stella says before Brandon looks at her..."Yeah Helia and Flora look good together, Let's stop stalking the Couple." Brandon says before the Winx go back to their rooms to start sleeping while The Specialists head out to Sleep in their Red Fountain rooms except Sky who decided to Sleep with Bloom..."Good Night Bloom." Sky says before kissing Bloom's Forehead but Bloom looks at Sky "Good Night Sky." Bloom says before falling asleep The Two Sleep Together in Mere Peace...

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky is struggling to Develop Control over his powers...and no I'm not trying to Remake Daniel's Story of him Controlling his Esper powers...also Sky is a Esper but not the same type of Esper of Daniel or Kageyama Shigeo of Mob Psycho.
> 
> This Sky I would prefer I never liked the Selfish, Wimpy and Weakling Sky that had little to no powers...but Edgy, Sensitive and Arrogant to Insults makes this Version a Freak of Nature...His Rage against Diaspro reminded me when Gon was mad that Kite died in that one episode...


	3. The Scorpion and Helia's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Brandon hang out but Sky Psychically finds a Scorpion to mess around with he kills it when he Brandon tells him to stop messing with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finish with Sky's Story I hope I can finish Daniel and Shigeo's Fanfic...but Damn When I read it...It's never even finished...

_Sky's P.O.V_

Sky wakes up from his bed beside Bloom who also wakes up and yawns...She lays on Sky..."Hey Sweetie." Bloom says before Sky looks at her and holds her..."Hey Do you want to sleep more?, I'll tell the Others...You look like tired...very tired." Sky says before Bloom looks at him and shakes her head..."No I'm Fine." Bloom says before getting out of bed but she shuts her eyes and falls back to bed then Sky covers her with his blanket..."Hey Bloom please sleep...I'll tell the others, You're not full energy yet." Sky says before Bloom looks at him then she falls asleep...Sky puts on his Esper Outfit and heads out the door where Brandon greets him "Hey Sky...I wanted to find you so we can hang out!" Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."Yeah Sure." Sky says before Brandon looks at him confused..."So How is the North Beach?" Brandon asks before Sky looks at him and he shrugs "Sure..." Sky says before Brandon and him head outside where they drive the Robo Car 1800 Car...they drive to the North Beach when They Arrive It seems almost empty...Brandon and Sky sit on the beach before Brandon starts unpacking things for the Beach...Sky starts psychically helping until he toys with Brandon's Sand Jar flipping over..."HEY SKY!!" Brandon shouts in agitation before Sky looks at him "Can't Catch it Huh?" Sky asks before Brandon finally grabs it out of Sky's Psychokinesis Grip..."Yeah no way...Cut it out!" Brandon says before Sky looks at him with a smug smile..."JEEZ!, You're no fun..." Sky says before Brandon unpacks the rest of his things but Brandon hears Sky's Psychokinesis ring then he sees him floating a Scorpion above his hand..."What the Hell Dude?, Don't Do that!" Brandon shouts before Sky glares at him confused "What's WRONG?!" Sky asks confused before Brandon looks at him..."Stop messing with it, Man!" Brandon says before Sky looks at him angry this time..."What's the Big Deal?!, LOOK!!" Sky shouts before waving the Scorpion back and fourth then he points at the ground killing the Scorpion that agitates Brandon..."SERIOUSLY?!, What...Did you do that for?!!" Brandon asks before Sky glares at him shaking his hand "Whatever...THAT Thing can STING us to death!" Sky shouts before Brandon looks at him..."So What?, You just Torture it?!!" Brandon asks before organizing his unpacked items looking at Sky..."DUDE!, I didn't even kill it...I was just goofing around!!, Hey...I won't do it again If it matters to you." Sky says before looking at Brandon who glares at Sky..."Let's just start swimming hope there's no water monster here." Brandon says before looking at Sky The Two start swimming and splashing water at each other they go back to Red Fountain to rest...then Helia looks at Sky..."Hey Sky!, We can go to Earth Transporter to have more fun, Come on Let's go!!" Helia says before Sky runs after him...They Drive the Car and head until the see 15 Guards guarding the Earth Transporter Gates and Sky glares at Helia..."Helia...We can't let them get us." Sky says before Helia looks at him before resting his head on the steering wheel..."What do we do?, I mean...I thought it was unguarded...Man We should just head back until." Helia is cut off by Sky who glares at him "Listen I can just destroy these guys and We'll be fine." Sky says hopefully before Helia looks at him..."Yeah but I don't want you to become a killer Sky." Helia says before Sky looks at him..."So What happens now?" Sky asks looking at Helia hopelessly...Helia looks at the 10 Guards and finally lets go of the steering wheel..."I think...We'll...just head back." Helia says before Sky looks at Helia..."But...No! NO!!!!" Sky says with tears streaming down his eyes but Helia looks at Sky trying to convince him but Sky won't give up..."Sky...Come on." Helia says begging Sky not to disobey and start killing again...but Sky wouldn't listen..."So We went ALL This Way...ALL THAT SH*T FOR NOTHING?!!, You told me we were going to Earth...You said!" Sky says starting to complain about Helia's little Trip to Earth but Helia starts to get fed up and annoyed that he throws the Keys out of the Robo Car..."WE'RE DONE!, The End!" Helia says with Sky looking at the Rejected Keys with tears and sadness in his eyes..."It's NOT...Who we are." Helia says before looking at Sky who still won't listen or give up...or even accept the fact that the Transporter is guarded...The Transporter was even extended to a long distance travel too...The Transporter Gates are further than before..."Now It's my turn to take care of us Helia, Everything will be alright. I Promise!" Sky says before locking Helia's Door and Helia tries to open but it won't budge..."Ah!, Sky!...NO!!!, STOOP!!!" Helia begs but Sky already had his powers activated and starts pushing the Car Forward by Psychically controlling the Accelerator...The Car automatically drives super fast...The Guards start to attack but Sky then uses his Psychic Barrier to Break all the Attacks and then he destroys more barricades with his power before smashing the guards aside...then Sky bursts the Gates open reaching the Earth Transporter but Sky looks back at the Injured Helia..."Helia?, Helia!!" Sky says looking at the blood on Helia's Neck...Sky slows the Car down..."Oh no, No!!, Please Don't...HELIA!!!" Sky shouts in pain before crying then Sky sobs quietly with his head down realizing he didn't notice Helia was shot...Sky sobs again before resting on Helia's Dead Shoulder..."WHY?!" Sky sobs before closing his eyes before Sobbing again..."WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHHHY!?!!" Sky asks before sobbing against the Dead Helia before shaking his head in shame...Sky then carries Helia and Teleports to Earth...Finds a Graveyard and Buries him under the Dirt then carves on his Grave..."Helia...I'm Sorry, I was just so angry...I wanted to do something cool but I ended up getting you killed...All I wanted to do was to Kill the Guards so we can go to earth but I didn't even know that they got you." Sky says before looking down on his grave before sadly flying away back to red Fountain...Sky goes to his Red Fountain Room to see Bloom finally woken up but She sees his Depressed State..."Hey What happened?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at him..."Helia Died when we were doing something...He was such a Good Friend." Sky says before looking at her..."He got shot while I was heading to Earth guarded." Sky says tears streaming down his eyes but Bloom comforts him by holding him close..."You might of done bad things...but...I know...Nothing...Is Really your fault." Bloom says before letting go of Sky who turns his head in shame "I got my best friend killed...Helia was also Flora's Boyfriend so she would be devastated if she heard about this Incident I did." Sky says before looking at Bloom "You shouldn't tell her if you know...but I guess the Truth is better than a Lie." Bloom says before Sky nods and opens the door to find Flora confused looking for Helia..."Sky?, Where is Helia?" Flora asks worried and confused before Sky looks at her..."He's...He died when I was hanging out with him because...Because Stupid GUARDS SHOT HIM!!" Sky shouts closing his eyes ready to accept his fate before Flora gasps..."Helia...Died?" Flora asks tears streaming down her eyes before Sky lowers his head Bloom intervenes by Comforting Flora..."No Flora Don't Blame Sky...He...It was an Accident." Bloom says before Sky looks at Flora who is still crying..."Me and Helia were supposed to go to earth to Get something but Stupid Guards had to get in our way...Helia wanted to give up and head back to Red Fountain but I was so Disappointed and Angry at him that I used my powers to drive the Car and kill the Guards but He was shot...Helia was shot by a STUPID GUARD, I didn't even realize because I wanted to Protect us...I failed." Sky says before Flora looks at him guilty..."I know Sky...I just loved Helia...but Why didn't you listen to him when He wanted to head back?" Flora asks before Sky glares at her..."HE WAS GONNA ABANDON OUR OBJECTIVE TO HEAD TO EARTH I COULDN'T JUST ACCEPT THAT SO I TRIED TO FIGHT THE COPS OFF!" Sky shouts before Bloom looks at Flora "Hey Stop Blaming Sky...He's been through a lot." Bloom says before Sky looks at Flora..."Sorry...I just...Miss him." Flora says before heading out in tears Bloom goes after her with Sky..."Hey Bloom stop...Let's leave her alone til she gets over it." Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."Oh...Okay." Bloom says sadly before Brandon puts his hand on Sky's Shoulder..."Hey Sky I'm sorry about Helia..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him angrily..."You should've stopped him!" Sky shouts in rage causing Multiple Objects to float in the air and the room starts rumbling..."YOU COULD'VE SAVED HELIA!!!, YOU KNEW I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO SAVE HELIA, OUR FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!!!!" Sky shouts throwing multiple Objects at Brandon but he dodges some..."Sky Calm down." Brandon says before Sky glares at him levitating more Objects Psychically..."You KNEW Helia was going to Die...YOU KNEW!!!!" Sky shouts throwing another Object at Brandon who covers his face to block the Object from smacking him..."Sky..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."I HATE YOU!!, You're not my friend either..." Sky shouts lifting up even his bed too...Brandon becomes terrified of Sky and backs away "Sky Chill out Okay?!!" Brandon asks freaked out before Sky glares at him..."Get AWAY From me..." Sky says before Brandon steps closer trying to reach for Sky..."I hate you." Sky says crying before Brandon steps forward and grabs Sky gently but he slaps his arms away and pushes him..."DON'T Touch me!!" Sky says before Brandon hugs him again but Sky steps forward and pushes him away..."Sky Please!!" Brandon says begging but Sky tries to escape his arms in rage..."No..." Sky says crying but Brandon comforts him and Finally the Objects fly downwards to the Ground..."I want Helia back..." Sky says crying in pain before Brandon looks at him..."Me too." Brandon says starting to cry as well..."Why didn't you tell me he was going to die?, You should've saved him." Sky says before Brandon pulls Sky closer to him..."Sshhhhhh...It's Going to be ok..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him...

_To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm done with this I'm gonna finish Daniel and Shigeo's Fanfic and complete the Chapters which is 5 same as this Series...I'm so Excited to make a New Story I'll probably complete that but the New one is 15 Chapters although I'll add more...and The Title will be revealed when I start making the New Fanfic Although I guess I can give you a hint...It's still Psychokinesis cause Psychokinesis is my favorite Kinetic Power Lifting Things up, Creating Shockwaves being Physically Invincible is so awesome to have...If I finish that New Fanfic I will most likely will make It's not One Punch Man but I can't tell you what Anime It's even Continuing from either...so you Comment People can be ready for my Great Surprise Fanfic...I'll go back to Brick and Blossom's Love Story...Although NO I will not give you the name of the New Fanfic I'm probably going to working on...It's a Last Minute Surprise...Sorry the Chapter is Short though...


	4. Winx Movie 4: Psychokinetic Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Special Chapter for you...and Yes I might not do a Fifth chapter for this...I'm Sorry If you wanted more but This will end Sky's psychokinetic Crystal...Wait What You want me to Give away the Title of the Fanfic that I'm going to make longer that is not Sky or Daniel and Shigeo?, NO I'm not risking giving you answers so Find out yourself will you but The Hint is...It's about a Pyrokinetic Son and a Psychokinetic Son although personalities...First son will be like Sean of Life is Strange 2 Personality but for Second Son will be more like Daniel and Shigeo combined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I'm sorry that It feels Discontinued but This is how Sky's Story ends...This will show most of What Sky has been doing...It has the Final Fight with Valtor so Don't You worry about it...

_Winx and Specialists P.O.V_

Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Aisha and Flora are still crying over Helia's Recent Death...and Riven for Musa...Flora crying like Crazy because she loved Helia...Meanwhile with the Specialists Sky, Brandon and Timmy still crying about Helia's Death and Sky starts to blame himself for what happened..."If Only I wasn't that emotional Helia would still be around." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."Helia's Death wasn't your fault..." Brandon says before wiping his own tears before Sky looks at him "I caused it So It is my fault..." Sky says before looking at Timmy..."Sky you're not the cause of his Death The Guards were." Brandon says before Sky looks at him "Yeah but Helia did tell me not to...drive forward." Sky says before They hear Three Dark Fairies Laughing at them...Sky senses them through the window..."Trix..." Sky says before The team heads outside to fight them..."Come on If We...Work together...We'll stop them." Timmy says before Sky raises his hand at Brandon and Timmy signalling them to stay back..."You Three deserve to be punished Brutally..." Sky says before Stormy points at Sky laughing at his Human Looking Body..."You're a Human...I know you are...Crazy Powers don't make you invincible." Stormy says before Launching a Lightning Magic Ball at Sky who vaporizes the Lightning Ball and Psychic Blasts Stormy eviscerating her to nothingness...Icy tries to throw a Giant Ice Ball at Sky but He twists her arm breaking the Magical spell and Psychically twists her neck that it breaks...Darcy throws 10 Soundwave Spells and Sky picks up a Large Rock then kills her with the Rock...The Three Fairies disintegrate into nothingness and sparkles...Valtor arrives through a Portal ready to kill Timmy and Brandon..."You killed my three best fairies...You sure are strong, Esper..." Valtor says before Sky glares at him..."You...You're the one who tried to kill Bloom." Sky says before Flying towards Valtor..."You sure you want to fight ME?" Valtor asks before Sky Psychically Throws a Rock at Valtor but He teleports and throws a Energy ball at Sky who is unaffected by the Said Spell..."Is that Really what you're going to do?" Sky says before he Teleports himself to Valtor's Behind and Smashes him with a Psychic Wave...but Valtor smashes Sky to the ground..."You may have potential Power to Defeat me but You haven't obtain that energy yet...I'll be waiting Sky...This fight is far from over." Valtor says before Sky looks at him floating away...Timmy and Brandon help the Injured Sky up before getting him back to the Winx's House...They leave after Sky looks at Bloom..."Hey Sky..." Bloom says looking at Sky wiping her tears..."Hey Sky...Want to go somewhere?" Stella asks before Sky looks at him..."Well...Sure Timmy and Brandon should come to...but Not Right Now...Because We need to visit Diaspro, This Stupid Untrustworthy little..." Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."Diaspro may have constantly done bad things but Even people as cruel as her can change." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."I'll kill her...You can't do anything about it anymore." Sky says before leaving the house seeing Brandon in the Robo Car 1800..."Let's go Sky..." Brandon says before Sky enters the car...Brandon drives Sky to Eraklyon where They enter Diaspro's Castle...Brandon and Sky walk the hallways of his Castle before finally finding Diaspro..."Hey Sky I'm Sorry..." Diaspro says before Sky slaps her to the ground..."Shut UP!, I only came here because I wanted to know how to beat that Valtor." Sky says before Brandon looks at the Angered Sky..."Well he is very powerful...and The Only Way to Ever Stop and Defeat Valtor is to Absorb the Winx's Magic Fairy Power then combine it...with your Psychic Energy." Diaspro says before Sky looks at her..."How Do you know?" Sky asks before Diaspro looks at him..."Apart from doing Bad Things...I've done research." Diaspro says before Sky looks at Diaspro with Murderous Intent..."It's The Last Research You'll ever get then..." Sky says darkly before grabbing Diaspro and Psychically lifting her up..."SKY NO!!" Brandon shouts realizing Sky activating his powers...but It was too late...Sky already twisted Diaspro's neck and Psychically threw her backwards..."She...She Deserved it." Sky says before glaring at Brandon..."We already know how to defeat Valtor." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."Sky...You need to start applying Responsibilities with your Powers instead of just Killing who you hate." Brandon says before Sky glares at him objects floating..."SHUT UP!!, YOU COMMAND ME EVERY TIME BRANDON DON'T YOU TRY TO DENY IT...I'M...I'M ME NOBODY GETS TO ORDER ME AROUND DON'T YOU TRY TO GIVE ME AROUND RANDOM ORDERS!!!" Sky shouts before Brandon backs away and heads to the 1800 Car..."Sorry Sky...I didn't mean to..." Brandon says before Sky glares at him..."Yeah You better be..." Sky says with hostility before Brandon drives him and Sky back to Red Fountain...Where Brandon and Sky go back to their Respective Rooms...Bloom suddenly comes in through the Door..."Hey There Sky." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."Hey Bloom." Sky says before Bloom hugs him and Sky embraces her..."So...What happened to Diaspro?" Bloom asks before Sky glares at her remembering what he did and he backs away..."I killed her...She deserved IT FOR TRYING TO GET IN BETWEEN YOU AND I'S RELATIONSHIP!!!" Sky shouts before Bloom looks at him..."Even If there was a good reason to Kill her...You shouldn't have done that." Bloom says before Sky looks at her "WELL I KILL...WHEN I...WANT...Because Killing is better than Letting these People Live...Evil...Deserves the Worst...The World...The Powers...can Provide, No matter...How hard it is to accept." Sky says before Bloom looks at him..."I understand but It's scary." Bloom says before Sky looks at her and sits on his bed..."But Bloom...I said I wouldn't do the Third Rule which is never kill...Never...I have to Kill Sometimes I told you that." Sky says before going out of his room to reach his balcony and Bloom follows him..."Hey Sky I didn't mean to make you even more upset." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."I know Bloom Don't Worry." Sky says before heading to bed..."Hey Can I sleep with you tonight?" Bloom asks before Sky chuckles..."You came all this way to ask me that?, Sure..." Sky says before Bloom smiles and kisses Sky's Cheek...The Two Fall asleep on Sky's Bed...

_The Next Morning..._

Sky wakes up to find Bloom missing she probably went back to Winx House..."Nice Digital Clock Brandon." Sky says looking at his new Digital Clock...Sky then wears his Esper Power Outfit...Sky goes out the door to meet Brandon again..."Hey Sky!, Let's go...Bring The Girls..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."They can just fly there so No." Sky says before getting inside the Car...Brandon sighs and Drives him and Sky to downtown going 1800 Meters...When they reach Pixie Village which has gotten Surprisingly Bigger...It is guarded by 20 of Valtor's Guards..."Oh Jeez." Brandon says before sighing and resting his head on The Steering Wheel...Sky looks at Brandon thinking back when Helia died because of this same situation..."I'm Sorry for my mistakes...I tried my best...I swear." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."Brandon..." Sky says looking at him in a Very Vigilante looking Expression..."I'm so proud of you Sky...Just like your Dad would be." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."We both learned a lot together...and You can make your own Rules now...If We surrender THEY will separate us Sky...and If that happens...Promise me that You'll always do the right thing ok?, Don't...Waste your power be Smart...Like you already are." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."I don't want to be Separated..." Sky says before Brandon looks at him..."Whatever happens...Always remember that You're Sky..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."I Promise, Brandon!" Sky says before Brandon lets go of Sky and looks at the Window..."So...How does the Story of the Specialists End?" Sky asks before Brandon looks at the Window..."They make it to the Other Side and Defeat Valtor, Be Careful..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him slightly confused but he nods and steps out of the Car...Closes the Door...Sky walks in front of the hood of the Car...Valtor's Guard Commander starts to warn them..."If you two don't get out of the Car and Surrender...We will Start Shooting...like your Friend over here." He says before Sky glares at them with a murderous Expression shaking his shoulders in Combat Preparation...5 of The Guards start to Approach the Harmless Sky...Brandon looks at Sky and nods signalling Sky that he's allowed to Kill...Sky turns around closing his eyes and he opens them again this time they Glow Light Blue...and his hair starts to sway quickly...The Camera zooms in on his Shoes...his right foot stepping back and his left foot stepping slightly forward and Pebbles lifting up from his feet...and his hair begins to sway quickly and violently...the pebbles swirl around Sky as the Camera zooms in on his Fist...and Sky raises his open right arm back and thrusts it firmly...pushing back a Valtor Guard into the air and to the ground killing him...another Valtor Guard backs away from the Force..."What is this...Power?!" a Valtor Guard shouts in nervousness before backing away...Sky who's hair is still swaying quicker than before Raises his arm back before thrusting it at the Guard...which sends him backwards killing him as well...the 2 Guards start to freak out..."SHOOT THE GUY!, SHOOT HIM!!" a Guard says before They Start Shooting their Bullets at the Esper...Sky quickly raises both of his hands producing a Large Psycho Barrier that ripped the Gunfire apart...The Valtor Guard freaks out upon seeing the Psycho Barrier..."Wait!, He has a Barrier...Don't Shoot The Protection!!" The Valtor guard shouts before Sky slightly walks forward...and stops shaking his hands horizontally...The 10 Guards shoot even faster than before...but Sky's Psychokinetic Barrier is too Strong that It rips apart all the Gunfire...Sky waves his hands horizontally with his hands gesturing a claw...The Bullets still being vaporized by Sky's Ultra Powered Barrier...Sky launches the Psycho Barrier at the 2 Guards...Sky lowers his right arm while raising his left arm horizontally before Thrusting his Right Arm...which unleashes a almost Transparent Psychic Blast that Throws Cars and Rock away smashing them on the ground and killing 2 People sending them flying into the ground...The Valtor Guard pulls out his own Pistol but Sky raises his left arm and pulls his right arm back...ready for another Psychic Wave...Sky then Quickly thrusts his right arm forward which pushes a Gale of Wind and Smoke Psychically ripping apart the ground and smashing the 2 Cars together flipping them over...The Valtor Guard killed by crashing through the glass shards of the Car Window...Sky then Turns around 180...although not being able to Physically see the 2 Guards behind Brandon's Car...he senses them...so Sky turns and makes both his hands fists...then lowers them by bringing them together...swinging both his arms horizontally the 2 Guards along with the Cars are caught by a Psychokinetic Explosion that Flip both cars over the Second Remaining Guard falls through the Car and is crushed by the Car afterwards due to Sky's Power being way too overpowering...the Concrete on the Ground also is destroyed and shattered making a Broken Asphalt Pieces on the ground...Brandon turns around looking at the damage and Smirks...Sky looks at Brandon before turning around 180 again...his hair now quickly swaying...as fast as possible...Sky walks slightly forward before stopping...Sky's Eyes glow from Dark Blue and Light Blue...then Sky raises both his hands in the air gesturing Claw hands while walking slightly before standing still again...Sky horizontally shakes his hands sideways with both hands...Sky's Psychokinesis start to push Cars, People, Metal and Other Objects levitating being pushed forward...which a Car Slowly Flips over...Sky's Separated Hands now both fists he lowers his hands before raising his hands quickly horizontally which sends a Gigantic Psychokinetic Pulse that Rips the Ground up...and Throws Every single Car, People in the Air...the Gate is also busted open...Sky's Hair sways as fast as possible before it stops moving and Sky's Light Blue eyes stop glowing...Brandon looks at Sky proudly...and he opens the door for Sky...Sky looks at the Destruction one last time before walking to Brandon...getting inside the Car who Brandon helps him up in the car..."We can go now." Sky says as if nothing ever happened...Brandon then drives the Car heading straight to New Pixie Village...Brandon and Sky then finally Arrive at the Large Pixie Village...Brandon and Sky step out of the Robo Car...Sky and Brandon then walk to the Secret Battlefield...they finally find Valtor...The Winx fly in with their Fairy Forms..."Hey Sky!" Bloom shouts flying to Sky to Hug him..."Hey Sweetie." Sky says before looking at her..."So Why are you here?" Sky asks before Bloom looks at him and Brandon hugs Stella..."We came so we can fight Valtor along side you." Bloom says before Sky leans forward and kisses her which causes Brandon and Timmy to be grossed out..."EW!!" Timmy says looking at Bloom and Sky who pull back...Sky and Bloom then hug before pulling back...Valtor then appears glaring at the Specialists and Winx..."Ha Ha...You Teams Actually Came..." Valtor says before descending to the ground Sky glares at him..."I'm here to Finish you!" Sky says before Bloom fires a Fire Ball towards Valtor who throws it back hurting Bloom and sending her to the Ground...the 5 other Fairies launch Fairy Magical Spells at Valtor but He pushes them to the Ground Timmy and Brandon are cast aside...but Sky tackles Valtor to the ground then Psychically throws him in the Battlefield's Grounds shattering them...Valtor powers up and launches a Dark Energy beam at Sky who redirects the Spell to Valtor blasting him to the ground but Valtor blasts Sky which causes him to kneel in pain..."GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!!!" Sky shouts in rage before The 6 Fairies, Brandon and Timmy transfer energy towards Sky which allows him to possess Purple/Pink and Blue Aura with a Transparent White Aura...and Sky's Eyes glow Red...Valtor backs away in anger "This is the Magix Psychokinetic Esper Form...NO!!" Valtor says launching a Large Dark Beam at Sky who catches it and turns it into his own Blue Beam then Valtor launches a Thin Beam out of his hands clashing with Sky but Sky's Beam slashes Valtor's Body in half disintegrating him...he sparkles in dark purple orbs...Sky faints but Bloom catches him..."Good Job, Sky..." Bloom says before Sky looks at her..."Yes...I did." Sky says before looking at Bloom who kisses Sky's Cheek...Sky teleports the Team back to the Winx House where they celebrate Sky's Psychokinetic Victory..."Alright Sky...a Story has a Beginning and an End..." Brandon says before Sky looks at him..."Okay...then...This...is...THE END!!" Sky shouts before Both Teams cheer loudly...

 _End of Sky's Story...SIKE! You really think It's that Short?! Think Again Everyone It's 24 Chapters now_ _Sky's going to become the 4 Element Power Avatar, The Next Chapter will be about Sky learning Airbending You Better Believe It! I knew He was just destined to become a Mystical Master..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't do Winx Club Sky Psychic Powers again but When I do The Sons with Kinetic Powers Fanfic no That's a Hint not the Title of the Upcoming Fanfic...Another Hint It's about Sons having Kinetic Powers...while also being the Opposite of their Parents...okay People I'm not giving any thing away so Find out Yourself....Oh Also Riven died Off Screen if you don't see him...
> 
> Changed my Mind: Great News, I will be continuing this Fanfic! even though I left another unfinished like Detroit Become Human 2: Cyborgs but don't worry The Avatar Storyline will be connected for Sky so he can Master the Elements and become more Overpowered than Aang.


	5. Unforgiving Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky is met by Past Issue and gets Emotional About it Impatient to Get Revenge from Past Problems that just couldn't be avoided, He confronts Bloom about How she has treated him in the Past and through Emotion is more Angry about it than She thinks Fortunately Sky has forgiven the Sins for the Past Problems his First Step to becoming the Mystical Master is learning the Power of Wind which he does practice by going to a nearby Air Temple.
> 
> Eventually Sky leaves alone on his Journey to set off for Mastering All 4 Elements in order for him to become The 15th Mystical Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to recreate the Avatar The Last Airbender Opening in the Next Chapter, You will understand How Powerful Sky is going to be If He masters all 4 Elements to their Fullest Potential He'll be a God Almost.

_Bet You didn't expect Sky to become the All Powerful Avatar Did you?, HA...It's going to happen and You Better Believe it Anyways Hope you enjoy the Before Sky becomes the Avatar._

_Sky POV_

Sky walks around the room finally tired of his Telekinetic Powers..."Brandon, How about you take these Telekinetic Powers...Because I'm giving them up. I will be Mastering the Four Elements." Sky says as Brandon looks at him confused "I'm sorry to mishear but Did you just say Master the Elements like Avatar?" Brandon asks before Sky glares at him disappointed "No, The Mystical Masters are the only heroes that ever mastered the four nation's Elements...and They were inspired by the Avatar. The Original or First Mystical Master Derek was fighting Darkar before Bloom or the other Fairies were born I guess that makes them more Ancient and very Powerful." Sky says confused as Brandon looks at him "No Way!, I think you're trying to become Avatar Sky am I right?" Brandon asks before Sky gets offended twitching angrily "WHAT KIND OF PUN IS THAT BRANDON?!, THIS ISN'T A JOKE AND I WOULDN'T WANT THAT STUPID NICKNAME YOU IDIOT!!" Sky shouts enraged his face turns red and his eyes are anime like pupil less eyes with shark teeth "Look, My Father once told me There were 14 different past Mystical Masters...and I'm pretty sure one of them has easily defeated Any Fairies's Enemies...Darkar was sealed inside the Tree of Life by Derek. The Ancestral Witches were sealed into the air by Master Theo. Ethan froze Valtor in the Omega Dimension with his Water Manipulation or bending." Sky says calmly as he looks at Helia "Hey Sky, Aren't you Mad at Bloom for mistreating you in your Relationship with her?" Helia asks before Sky is suddenly very enraged "You mean that Selfish Stupid and Irresponsible B*TCH I've been dating, How can I not be Mad at her If she ruined our Relationship? I will teach her a lesson and justify all the things she has done." Sky says as Riven gestures his hand signalling him to calm down "Wait?, You're going to kill her?" Riven asks as Sky glares at him angrily "No, But I do kind of want to hurt her...I've had enough of her Nonsense this time. She was lucky back then I didn't have the ability to call out on her behaviour because I never had any Powers before." Sky says as Brandon looks at him concerned "Sky, I don't think Bloom will be around you anymore If you scare her with all this Anger and Hatred towards her. Just take it Easy...She has made some mistakes in the past but You don't have to torture her for it Remember when You nearly killed Diaspro because of what she did in the past?" Brandon asks as he looks at Sky "NO!, I will show that Stupid Fairy some discipline...If She ever steps out of line again and disrespect me one more time I will not stop torturing her until She's Dead." Sky says as Helia gestures for him to calm down "Sky I know you're upset at her and want to beat her to death or do something similar...but Revenge isn't the best path to take, Torturing her would be even worse because then She would think the relationship You've been sharing was her fault and wouldn't want to risk you being upset of what She's done." Helia explains concerned before Sky glares at him angrily "WELL IT IS HER FAULT!, SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO ATTACK ME ONCE DIASPRO HYPNOTIZED ME AND SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO BLAME ME FOR HER OWN DAMN LOSS AGAINST EVIL WIZARDS. IT WASN'T MY FAULT I LEFT OUR PICNIC DATE I SET UP! SO OF COURSE IT'S HER FAULT AND SHE'S AN IDIOT IF SHE THINKS OTHERWISE!, ARGH!!" Sky shouts angrily as he kicks a chair down "Why are all of them so Selfish, I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO TEAR THEM ALL TO SHREDS SO THEY WOULDN'T BOTHER US ANYMORE!! AAGHHH!! SHE IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF WITH THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE! SHE DESERVES TO GET TORTURED FOR ALL SHE'S DONE AND I DON'T CARE IF SHE BEGS FOR MERCY BLOOM WILL STILL DIE!" Sky shouts before Helia Brandon and Riven gesture for him to calm down "Sky, You really need to calm down and take it easy...also Bloom loves you Why would she want to see you in pain and rage all the time. I know she put you in this situation but not on purpose." Brandon says concerned as Sky clenches his head with his hands angrily "I swear, All those Fairies care for nobody except theirselves...They Will Pay. THEY WILL GET WHAT THEY DESERVE ONE DAY! ONE DAY!!" Sky shouts still enraged by the memories and Brandon puts his hand on Sky's shoulder "Hey, Please...Just talk to her. You will scare her off if you get even more angry." Brandon says as Sky looks at him sadly and exits the room then peeks through a window where Bloom is and he gets enraged remembering all the things she did to him and the blame she put...then sees there is no other Fairies in the room so He angrily slams the door down by shoulder charging causing The Fairy to turn around gasping fearfully and Sky approaches her extremely enraged "Sky...Why are you so mad?" Bloom asks worried before she places her hand on his cheek but he slaps it away and shoves her back "Don't Touch Me!, DON'T TOUCH ME OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!" Sky shouts angrily as Bloom looks at him scared "I don't understand, What's so irritating?" Bloom asks before Sky glares at her angrily "Oh For God's Sake...Will you just Shut up!?" Sky shouts causing Bloom to gasp afraid and back away slowly "Sky, You don't need to be so rude...I don't know why you're like this." Bloom says before Sky looks at her glaring "Do you forget what I've been through because of your actions Bloom?, You attacked me at Eraklyon while I was under mind control ya Fool! You yelled at me while experiencing a Loss from the Wizards!! You intentionally flirt with Andy when I was Jealous!! and YOU BLAME ME FOR MISSING OUT ON A PICNIC DATE!!!!, AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HAVE FINALLY HAD THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL THIS!!!" Sky shouts as Bloom looks at him remembering the Events "I remember You're right, I haven't been that nice back then...but Sky I'm sorry." Bloom says before Sky glares at her unforgivingly "NO!, If you really loved me You wouldn't have attacked or blame me for a Battle that you lost or Flirt with the Guy I find irritating or Blame me again for missing out on an Important Picnic Date!!" Sky shouts as he charges at Bloom grabbing her collar aggressively "How Would You feel If I treated you the same Way Bloom?, Exactly like I do right? BECAUSE YOU TREATED ME SO BADLY I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I WANT TO TRUST YOU OR BE AROUND YOU ANYMORE!!" Sky shouts as he shoves her against the Bed hurting her and Bloom looks at him with tears "Sky Please, I...I'm sorry. I was stressed from the Losses of Battle and I didn't know Attacking you once you were under mind control was a horrible idea." Bloom says before Sky aggressively grabs her neck this time choking her violently "AGH!!, YOU IDIOT...YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN DIASPRO JUST A SELFISH IRRESPONSIBLE AND AN UNACCEPTING GIRL THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HECK SHE'S DOING THAT AFFECTS PEOPLE'S FEELINGS!" Sky shouts before throwing her onto the bed and smacking her across the face with a strong slap it made her cheek bleed "I will teach you some respect and Discipline...Don't you ever turn against me!" Sky shouts shoving her to the ground and grabbing her shoulder physically punching her constantly which makes her bleed slightly more and her Nose bleeds "You have no right...To Ever hurt me in the Past, How do you feel when you're being beaten to death?!" Sky shouts before continuing to punch Bloom over and over again until she looks at him with mercy "Sky...Please stop, I give up. I won't fight you anymore." Bloom says as Sky angrily backs away letting go of her and exits the room then The Fairy gets up injured as Stella enters her room to tend to Bloom's Wounds "Bloom!, What happened to you?" Stella asks as she wipes the blood with a tissue and looks at her concerned "Who did this to you?" Stella asks before Bloom looks at her sadly "Sky did...He had enough of my selfishness and when I attacked him in the past flirted with Andy and Blamed him after we lost to those Wizards, He snapped and took his revenge upon me." Bloom says sadly tears trailing down her cheeks "Well don't worry, I understand why he had to...I mean You weren't exactly nice to him back then." Stella says before Bloom looks at her "And the Truth is I never was...I barely cared for him." Bloom says as Stella hugs her comforting and she sobs sadly and Bloom exits the room to find Sky then sees him enraged near his door "Sky, I'm sorry...Just forgive me Please. I don't want you to hate me so much." Bloom says as Sky growls at her "Listen Bloom, I'm still very upset and irritated by what you did to me in the past It was just so unacceptable and immoral but I was angry because It's been so long since people treated and talked to me that way because you acted no better than Diaspro and all that made me Mad because You broke the Fairy Code just like she did, So I guess you might need to give me some time alone I can't risk getting mad at you again." Sky says before Bloom looks at him worried "Sky, Just stay and talk to me..." Bloom says as Sky unfortunately took this as another Order "UGH!, You really want mistreat me again Don't You Bloom? THIS IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT YOURSELF...I CAN'T BELIEVE I DATED A SELFISH IRRESPONSIBLE UNACCEPTING WOMEN WHO CARES FOR NOTHING BUT HERSELF! I'VE HAD IT OKAY? TELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO HER IT!!" Sky shouts before opening his door and angrily slamming it but Bloom opens the door entering irritating him even more "CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?!, You've shown me in the past that I can't trust you...So Why are you still following me around?!" Sky shouts offended and Bloom looks at him concerned "But Sky, I told you...I'm sorry!" Bloom says before Sky looks at him angrily "Are you really Sorry or are you just saying that because I really hate what you've done to me before, Have you ever thought how I would feel after you did those things?!" Sky shouts as Bloom sobs sadly tears trailing down her cheeks "Sky Please, I'm really sorry for those things." Bloom says before Sky glares at her angrily "No Bloom, You don't understand...Sorry isn't going to reverse time and justify what you've done I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!" Sky shouts launching himself into the air enraged and the window opens gathering all the wind surrounding him then a wave of Water swirling diagonally around his body with Flames swirling in the opposite direction and rocks swirling on him "I am a Reincarnation of a Ancient Mystical Master and I'm the last Master of Elements that can beat you to death, What makes you think YOU CAN TREAT ME THIS WAY?! A Mystical Master is an Hero deserved to be Respected no matter what because I am somehow an Authority Figure!!" Sky shouts before falling unconscious and Bloom catches him "SKY!" Bloom shouts as she grabs his back preventing him from hurting himself " _He was Controlling all the Four Elements like the Previous Masters of Element." Bloom thinks within her head and looks at Sky concerned_ Sky opens his eyes confused and overwhelmed "Bloom...I'm sorry." Sky says before Bloom looks at him sadly "No You were right, I was stepping out of line for Attacking you under mind control Blaming you for my Loss against the Wizards Flirting with Andy and Blaming you again for missing out on a Picnic Date just because you were on a Mission with Diaspro." Bloom says as Sky looks at her "But I hurt you...Because I just hated how you treated me." Sky says before Bloom looks at him sadly smiling "That was fine, Because I deserved it for how I was acting and I regret it." Bloom says as she looks at him wiping her tears and smiling "You're right, You did deserve it after How you treated me like that...I've been waiting to do that for a long time." Sky says before Bloom exits the room sobbing while walking in the hallway "Bloom Wait..." Sky says as Bloom turns around sadly "Sky, I hurt you and have mistreated you in the past...Why would you still want me?" Bloom asks before Sky approaches the Fairy holding her hands "Because I know you've made lots of mistakes before...But I know you can make up for it." Sky says as Bloom hugs him sadly and he leads her back into his room " _Sky...Come to the Cliff, I will tell you about your Journey." A Mysterious voice tells him in Sky's mind_ The Eraklyon King lets go of Bloom and looks at her "I have to go outside...I'll be back." Sky says as he exits the Headquarters and runs until he reaches a cliff then turning around he sees Spirits of Past Mystical Masters of Element "Hello Sky." a voice says and Sky looks at the 6th Mystical Master Jake of Eraklyon "Master Jake...What are you doing here?" Sky asks as he looks at him confused and surprised "I may be dead but the Past Masters of Element are living within your bodies as Spiritual Projections and what Earth would call ghosts, You may not remember but when you were 5 You have mastered each Element obtaining great power and simultaneously used all four at the age of 8 however a Energy crystal absorbed your Elemental Energy so you had to regain it...Back then when you were living as a Normal Human until you reactivated your Connection to us You were always the 15th Master of Elements but You couldn't have known back then." Jake says smiling at Sky looking at him "Then What about the Journey to master four Elements?" Sky asks before Jake puts his hand on his forehead and shoulder using Energy Manipulation then the Spirits of Mystical Masters fly back into his body and the Camera launches into Sky's Pupil less white Eye Elemental State activated We see all the Future Power of Elements Sky uses to fight and easily defeat the Powerful Villains before a Title pops up sliding onto the screen Winx Club: Master of Elements with Flames Rocks Water and Wind effect surrounding the title then Sky gasps and briefly fires flames out of his knuckles as he raises his fists ripping Rocks from the Ground splashing the Water with incredible Power and Pushing out Gusts of Wind into the Sky before his eyes stop glowing running back to the headquarters, Sky heads back to the hallway and goes into Brandon's Room who waves at him "I heard you took a lot of anger on Bloom today, Did you guys work it out?" Brandon asks before Sky nods looking at him "You won't believe me but I manipulated all four elements being angry at Bloom, and I just had Master Jake give me some of his energy to control the elements however I would have to Learn Wind Manipulation in an Air Temple." Sky says before Brandon looks at him happily "Okay, So You are the Avatar then? and You're going to your Avatar Journey too right?" Brandon asks teasing him before Sky looks at him angrily "Mystical Master Journey to Master the Elements Brandon." Sky says as he sighs and Brandon laughs "Cut your hair shorter and make sure those Air Master Arrows are visible." Brandon says before Sky leaves the room and heads outside again then finds Helia "Hey Sky, I know a place you can learn to control Wind." Helia says before flying his ship to a nearby Air Temple and there Sky is dropped off approaching a Wind Master "Are you Sensei Bodhi?" Sky asks curiously before Bodhi looks at him "You're just a human, I will not teach you..." Bodhi says as he looks at him "I'm the 15th Mystical Master, I have to learn the four elements..." Sky says before he bows at him "I promise I will never abuse this Power or use it for evil." Sky says bowing bending down and Bodhi looks at him "Very Well, I suppose I will teach you the Way of the Wind." Bodhi says bowing at him and later he tells him to choose a weapon Sky chooses a Wooden sword trying to attack but Bodhi blasts a Gust of Wind powerful enough knocking him down "So Much Power, How do I manipulate the Wind?" Sky asks before Bodhi looks at him "Wind Control comes from the breath and concentration, but You will start by focusing on the Wind in the Sky..." Bodhi says as Sky breathes and swirls an amount of air in his hands creating Wind "Good, Now Launch the Air Gust forward..." Bodhi says before Sky thrusts his hands attempting to blast the Wind until it shrinks "Not Enough Concentration, Think of the most calming moment in your life..." Bodhi says as Sky breathes and focuses enough to throw a Tremendous Gusts of Wind from the Airball "Excellent!, Now we will learn more attacks from the Element of Wind." Bodhi says before Sky looks at him bowing in respect happily and then Bodhi demonstrates the Wind Slice in which the practitioner slashes a Tremendous amount of Wind like a Knife or a Sword "Wow!, How do I do that?" Sky asks as Bodhi looks at him "You concentrate the Wind like you are attacking with a Weapon resembling a Sword." Bodhi explains as Sky concentrates by breathing and slashes the air without any effect "You're performing the technique too quickly, Try to slow it down..." Bodhi says until after multiple attempts each Wind slash growing in size and finally perfects it then Sky bows at his Air Monk Master "Very Good but We have 33 more Wind offensive techniques to practice." Bodhi says before Sky gasps surprised and looks at him "Alright, But what if I master all 36 Offensive and How many Defensive Techniques are there?" Sky asks curiously as Bodhi laughs at him "If you Master the 36 Offensive Forms and Master all the 10 Defensive Forms then You will get irremovable painted arrows indicating the mastery of Wind." Bodhi explains before Sky takes many long weeks and days mastering the 32 remaining Offensive techniques when he finally does The Air Monk introduces him to some friends and Sky invents his own Wind Technique the Air Ball showing the Arrow-less Air Monk Students how to glide around with a Ball of Wind until one of the Students fail and fall off "You kind of have to balance on it like a Top..." Sky says as another kid pulls on his shirt "That's Amazing Sky, Where did you learn that move?" a Kid asks before Sky looks at him happily "I made it up." Sky says as Bodhi and other Masters call him into a room "Do you remember these Sky?" an Air Monk Master asks tossing a Roll revealing 4 different Toys "These were my Favourite Toys when I was 8..." Sky says noticing the 5 objects and Bodhi looks at him "You chose them out of thousands of Toys Sky, They are different from the rest. These five objects are connected to Past Mystical Masters Past...The First one represents Master Theo the Helicopter String represents Master Jayden The Round Ball represents Master Ethan which was his favourite Toy as well and the Magnifying Glass represent Master Keith." Bodhi explains as Sky looks downwards sad "It is an honour to work with you Young Mystical Master of Elements..." an Air Monk Master says and later Bodhi approaches Sky who is depressed "I know You never knew you were going to be a Future Master of Elements...Nobody can blame you." Bodhi says as Sky looks at him sadly smiling "Now Let's begin our Defensive Training with the Power of Wind." Bodhi says before Sky bows down to show respect and Bodhi demonstrates the Wind Tornado which is an defensive move and is unbreakable "Now Let's see you perform this Technique." Bodhi says as Sky spins creating a small Wind Tornado but is knocked back by the Gust of Wind eventually He masters the Defensive Move and ever day Sky leaves the Air Temple visiting it in the Morning to learn the Power of Air until he completes the Wind training Mastering all Wind Control attacks and defences His hair is Cut short then using a Irremovable Ink of Light Blue Paint Bodhi and the Air Monks paint an Arrow Mark on Sky's Forehead eventually painting arrows on his legs and arms up to his back hands He was Bald when doing so...but His Hair grew back although much shorter making the Forehead Arrow more visible then Bodhi bestows the Red Glider Staff to Sky also rewarding him with a Bison and handing him a Monk Outfit which he changes into putting his Normal Outfit within a Bag then bowing "Thank You, Sensei Bodhi..." Sky says before Bodhi smiles and pets his head "Well Done, My Pupil..." Bodhi says before backing away bowing at him and Sky leaves heading back to the Headquarters where Bloom opens the door surprised "Whoa!, Where did the Arrows come from? and The Haircut..." Bloom asks curiously Sky looks at her "I mastered the Teachings of Wind, I'm a Wind Master now and the Haircut is to make my Arrow Mark look more visible from the back of my head and front." Sky says before Bloom follows him outside seeing a Big Bison "You have a Wind Bison!?" Bloom asks as she looks at the creature "This is Vahpa my Bison and check this out...I have an Wind Glider Staff." Sky says shaking the Staff to reveal the Red Glider interior Wings then gliding around with the Staff "WOO!!" Sky shouts before grabbing the Staff and swinging Wind slices everywhere showing her how Powerful Wind Manipulation is and Bloom is impressed "Wow Sky, You really have an Iconic name now...Get it?" Bloom asks as Brandon runs outside to look at Sky blasting Gusts of Wind from his Palm "Since When is Sky an Airbender?" Brandon asks before Bloom looks at him confused "an Air What?" Bloom asks as Brandon looks at him "Great, His name is Sky and He's blasting Wind everywhere Iconic...Get It? Wind is from the Sky and His name is Sky but He's controlling the Wind Okay You know what I mean." Brandon says before Bloom approaches Sky "Hey you're not coming back inside?" Bloom asks concerned before Sky looks at him "I won't be able to come back until I have Mastered the Four Elements, My Past lives told me in order to obtain Great Power I have to set off on a Incredible Journey into the Nations..." Sky says as Bloom looks at him afraid "But Sky...I've heard about the place, There's a bunch of War going on there and What if you get hurt? There are so much Element Chaos and fighting within those Nations." Bloom explains before Sky looks at her "It's alright, I'm sure I'll find some friends to protect me...I will start by going into the Southern Water Kingdom." Sky says as Bloom puts her hand on his cheek "Be Careful Okay, and Promise...You'll come back to me." Bloom says before Sky hugs her and looks at her "I promise and when I do, I'll show you how Powerful and what I have learnt." Sky says as Brandon looks at him happily "Before you go on your Avatar Journey or Whatever...Make sure I get some Telekinetic Powers when you come back." Brandon says as Sky nods and gets on his Bison "Vahpa, Yip-Yip!" Sky shouts making Vahpa fly through the air and soar through the Skies "Isn't there going to be a Storm today?, Sky might not make it!" Brandon shouts as Bloom looks at him "He'll make it...I can't understand How powerful he'd be when he returns." Bloom says before heading back inside with Brandon Meanwhile Sky is flying away with Vahpa over a large body of water an Ocean and soon the Clouds strike The Air Master loses balance crashing into the Water engulfed by the Ocean and Lightning then suddenly Sky's Arrows and Eyes glow pupil less slamming his fists together to create a Gigantic Circle of Water that freezes into an Iceberg underwater...fortunately It was at the Southern Water Kingdom near where Two Water Kingdom Siblings are trying to fish with their capabilities.

_Bloom POV_

Bloom walks around still upset about Sky's Journey...and sits in her room with Brandon "I heard about the Four Nations...Sky told me about it, The Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks all Nations have a Master of a Powerful Element but there has been a War within those lands going on for 15 days It's dangerous for him even If He does want all Four Elements." Bloom says as Brandon looks at her "You can't keep him from his Fate Bloom, Sky is just following the Destiny of a Mystical Master...He's a Master of Elements because of that He cannot avoid Learning the Four Elements But I'm sure he'll come back." Brandon says before Bloom looks at him sadly "I just miss him...Mastering those Powerful Elements is going to take days!" Bloom shouts as Brandon looks at him "But you can't blame him, He just found out that he was The Last Mystical Master so he was destined to set off into a Journey." Brandon says before Bloom looks at him sadly " _The Mystical Master?, HA More like The Avatar!" Brandon speaks inside his own mind_ Bloom exits her room to enter Stella's Room sadly tears trailing down her cheeks "Bloom...What's wrong?" Stella asks as Bloom looks at her sobbing "Sky...He's gone, To Learn all the Four Powers of Element." Bloom says sadly before Stella comforts her "But Bloom, He's a Mystical Master...It's a Mystical Master's Destiny to Master the four elements so He could use them to restore balance and bring peace to the World. I know It's hard to understand although Sky is doing the right thing Once he comes back He will be more Powerful than before." Stella says as Bloom smiles sadly at her and hugs the Fairy " _Brandon really can't tell the difference between an Avatar and a Mystical Master...I understand he mistakes Sky as the Avatar because of his Destiny to Master all four Elements but the concept actually is the same." Stella thinks inside of her head_ and Bloom looks at her "I just hope he comes back, I feel so lonely..." Bloom says as she exits the room and Stella looks at her happily " _From King Sky...to Wind Master, Soon He'll be an Amazing Avatar." Stella thinks before she closes the door gently_

_I already hear Aang's Theme playing for Sky in the background within the Opening of The Next Episode, Sky will become a Greater Avatar than Aang because He never learned the Cool Stuff like Lightning Generation Bonebending Metalbending and much more so There will be some changes although I will be connecting Sky's Story from Aang's Story even changing a few things too...Like Sky will be learning about the Past Masters from a Episode still connected to his Storyline but Most Episodes of Season 1-3 will be Skipped except my favourite ones Don't Worry Sky will be in an Iceberg like Aang in the Next Chapter See you there._


	6. The Four Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky has a Flashback of Explaining Bloom about the Four Nations prior to his Journey Mastering the Four Elements and He recalls how much distance He travelled away from Magix leading to the Crash underwater that Sky would trap himself within a Huge Water Sphere that freezes into a Gigantic Iceberg

_Opening_

Watercurver Rakku is seen manipulating Water from the Ground "Water..." Kalani says while He launches the Water and the screen slides to an Earthcurver "Earth..." Kalani says before The Master stomps up a Rock and kicks it the screen slides again "Fire..." Kalani shouts as Anala jumps up flipping kicking Dragon Style throwing flames at the ground aggressively and an Air Monk named Bodhi jumps down gracefully "Air..." Kalani says before Bodhi turns around quickly thrusting his hands to the camera and pushes Tremendous Gusts of Wind at the screen "My Grandmother used to tell me stories about the Old Days, a Time of Peace...When the Mystical Master kept balance between the Water Kingdom, Earth Nation, Fire Tribe and Air Monks. But that all changed when the Fire Tribe attacked. Only the Mystical Master mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firecurvers. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. a hundred years have passed and the Fire Tribe is nearing victory in the War. Two days ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Nation to help fight against the Fire Tribe, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Mystical Master was never reborn into the Air Monks, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, The Mystical Master will return to save the world." Kalani says as the screen shows the audience a Rock Pillar and the Title launches to the Sun in a Ancient Painting Font that spells Winx: The Master of Elements then The Episode shows Season 8 Second Half: Episode 4 The Four Elements and the screen shows the Southern Water Kingdom with Two Water Kingdom Siblings riding on a Canoe trying to catch fish a Sister and Brother Kalani and Rokka of the Water Kingdom are fishing a Fish is swimming and Rokka is keeping his eyes on it "It's not getting away from me this time." Rokka says as Katara looks at another fish swimming she looks back at her brother confused before taking off her mitten she stretches her arm out and waving with her wrist up and down a Bubble containing the Fish excited "Rokka, Look!" Kalani shouts until Rokka focuses on his Fish Sshh...Kalani, you're going to scare it away. Mmmm...I can already smell it cooking." Rokka answers as Kalani waves her arms into a circle still happy "But, Rokka I caught one!" Kalani says happily Rokka angered and Jealous launches the Fish in the Bubble popping it causing it to rain on top of him "HEY!" Kalani says looking at the Fish flying back into the Water before Rokka gasps "Ahhh!" Rokka shouts soaked before Kalani looks at him upset "Why is it that ever time you play with Magic water, I get soaked?" Rokka asks as he shakes the water off his mittens the Water User Kalani sighs in annoyance "It's not Magic, It's Watercurving...and It's-" Kalani explains as Rokka turns around angry "Yeah, yeah, an Ancient power unique to our culture Blah blah blah, Look. I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Rokka explains before Kalani looks at him skeptically "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one that makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Kalani says before looking at the Canoe shake and pick up speed. Rokka tries to steer the canoe to avoid being crushed between three ice blocks, Kalani looks at him worried "Go Left!, Go Left!" Kalani shouts as Rokka's Canoe ends up being crushed and the Siblings are trapped onto a Big Ice platform in the middle of their Water Kingdom "You call that left?" Kalani asks as Rokka sits up upset "You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've water curved us out of the ice." Rokka mocks annoyed and Kalani stands up angry "So it's my fault?" Kalani asks offended before Rokka looks at her angry "I knew I should've left you at home." Rokka says sarcastically as Kalani expresses fury and glares at him "You are the most careless immature nut brained...I'm embarrassed to be related to you." Kalani says while controlling the water behind her cracking the Big Blocks of Ice with her Power hurling the wave slicing the Ice and Rokka begins to look at the Ice scared "I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" Kalani shouts as Rokka looks at her terrified "Uh...Kalani." Rokka says as Kalani points at him angered "I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!!!" Kalani shouts slicing the Ice behind her with Water Power and Rokka notices the sliced Ice behind her "Kalani, Settle Down!" Rokka shouts before Kalani glares at him agitated "No! that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, You're ON Your OWN!!" Kalani shouts creating a huge wave slicing the Ice Block in half and Rokka gasps then a Gigantic Iceberg the Wave pushes the Ice floe backwards "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish Kalani." Rokka says as Kalani looks at the Iceberg surprised "You mean I did that?" Kalani asks before Rokka looks at her unimpressed and annoyed "Yep, Congratulations..." Rokka says while a Iceberg floats above the Water titling in place He holds Kalani back as she approaches the Big Ball of Ice and she raises her eyebrow in confusion the shot is zooming in to the Figure encased in the Ice, It is a Yellow short Haired Boy with glowing arrows on his forehead and hands suddenly the Kid opens his eyes a Majestic Blue shining from the pupil less eyes "He's Alive! We have to help!" Kalani shouts grabbing Rokka's Club and pulls on her hoodie heading into the direction of the glowing boy sealed in the Iceberg Rokka stretches his arm out "Kalani, get back here! We don't know what THAT Thing is!" Rokka shouts grabbing his spear from the Ice floor and chasing her Kalani jumps on Small Ice Blocks then reaching the Gigantic Iceberg constantly smacks the edge until it bursts with smoke and wind a Beam of light is shot into the Sky The Fire Prince Cairo notices the beam of light "Finally! Uncle, do you realize what this means?!" Cairo asks as his Uncle Firoh plays a card game "I won't get to finish my game?" Firoh asks before Cairo looks at the Light shooting into the Sky "It means my search is about to come to an end." Cairo says while Firoh sighs putting a tile piece lining it up with the rest "That Light came from an incredibly Powerful Source! It has to be him!" Cairo shouts before Firoh looks at him disappointed "Or it's just the Celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Cairo. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please Sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine Tea?" Firoh asks then Cairo turns around glaring at him "I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA!! I need to Capture the Mystical Master! Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Cairo demands as he points and Firoh continues with his game placing another tile as he does, a Gust of wind washes over him shaking his tiles Back to the Iceberg where the Wind begins to settle Rokka protectively clenches Kalani but he now releases her as he looks around Light still encircles the remains of the former mountain of ice now reduced to a hollowed-out crater Rokka looks at his sister and they both get to their feet Kalani holding onto her brother He points his spear at the crater, ready to defend her though he lowers the weapon in shock as the Boy walks slowly from the depression from the Iceberg. "STOP!" Rokka shouts defensively and he lowers his spear surprised the Boy looks down on them The circles of light fade away as he stops glowing moaning of exhaustion and falls down unconscious Kalani gasps and catches him before he hits the ground Rokka begins poking the strange child "Stop It!" Kalani shouts as she puts her hand out and turns the Kid around then he slowly opens his eyes revealing the brownish grey orbs within those pupils "I need to ask you something..." He says as Kalani looks at him confused "What is it?" Kalani asks before the Kid looks at her "Please come closer..." The Boy says before Kalani goes a little closer and he quickly opens his eyes wider "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he says as Kalani looks at him confused "Uh...Sure." Kalani says before the Kid swiftly pushes himself off the ground with small amounts of wind "What's going on here?" Sky says as Rokka pokes him "You tell us! How did you get in the ice and Why are you not frozen?" Rokka says continuing poking him and The Child agitated pushes the spear away twice "I'm not sure." Sky says as a deep voiced Bison coming from behind the Broken Iceberg He runs the edge of the Ice Block jumping over it and jumps on the furry creature having the Same Arrow Marking as Sky "Vahpa! Are you alright?" Sky asks as he rubs his fur "Wake up, Buddy." Sky says opening his eye except the Stubborn Wind Bison doesn't stop sleeping and He tries to make him open his mouth causing Vahpa to lick him "Ha Ha!, You're okay!" Sky shouts before Rokka is gasping in surprise jaw dropping and Kalani follows him the Mystical Master hugs his nose then pets it constantly "What is that thing?" Rokka asks curiously before Sky looks at him happily "This is Vahpa, my flying bison." Sky introduces as Rokka looks at Kalani sarcastically "Right, and this is Kalani. my Flying Sister" Rokka says before Sky looks at him questionably but Vahpa inhales deeply and sneezes green slime directly landing on Rokka who gets disgusted frantically trying to rub the sticky substance "Don't worry, It'll wash out." Sky says as Rokka pulls the slime in disgust and he looks at Kalani "So do you guys live around here?" Sky asks curiously before Rokka points his Spear at him "Don't Answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of Light?! He was probably trying to signal the Fire Tribe Navy!" Rokka shouts as Kalani pushes away his weapon "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire tribe Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Kalani says and Sky performs a childish charming attempted smile "The paranoid one is my brother, Rokka. You never told us your name." Kalani says as the Child looks at him happily "I'm Sk- AH. AHH. A. AHHH. AHH AHHHH. AHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouts making a Extraordinary Unbelievable amount of Echo waves and Wind sending him flying 80 miles into the air the apparent Windcurver slides back onto the ground "I'm Sky..." Sky says calmly and relaxed rubbing his nose to prevent the same result "You just sneezed...and flew 50 feet in the air!" Rokka explains as Sky looks backwards confused "Really? It felt higher than that." Sky says as Kalani gasps in realization and smiles "You're an Aircurver!" Kalani shouts as Sky looks at her confused and shocked "Sure am!" Sky says nodding childishly and shocked before Rokka looks at them annoyed "Giant light beams, flying bisons, Airbenders...I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense" Rokka says until he realizes they are trapped in the Ocean standing on an Huge Block of Ice Platform "Well if you guys are stuck, Vahpa and I can give you a lift." Sky explains as he spins onto Vahpa's back and Kalani smiles "We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Kalani shouts before running towards the side of his Bison and Rokka agitated glares at her "Oh no...I'm not getting on that fluffy slime monster!" Rokka says annoyed as Kalani is pulled onto the Bison's Back with Sky's help "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?" Kalani asks while already on top of Sky's Bison and Rokka points his finger to speak until he sighs of content eventually the two are on Vahpa's Saddle Rokka crosses his arms with a pouty expression as Kalani smiles "Okay, first time flyers. Hold on tight! Vahpa Yip-yip!" Sky says slapping the reins onto the Bison and Vahpa growls launching himself with his huge tail jumping into the air too tired he lands on the water swimming slowly "Come on, Vahpa. Yip-Yip!" Sky shouts before Rokka sarcastically glares at him "Wow, that was truly amazing..." Rokka sarcastically remarks until Kalani glares at him angrily "Vahpa's just a little tired. a Little rest and he'll be soaring through the air, You'll see." Sky says as Kalani smiles at him who does the same until she turns around for quick second looking at him again "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Kalani asks confused while Sky stumbles back a little in realization "Oh, I was smiling?" Sky asks surprised while Kalani smiles again Rokka leans backwards groaning in disgust Elsewhere on the Fire Tribe Ship Prince Cairo is approached by his Uncle "I'm going to bed now." Firoh says yawning and Cairo is still staring into the sea motionlessly "Yep, a man needs his rest. Prince Cairo You need some sleep Even if you're right and the Mystical Master is alive. You won't find him...Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." Firoh says before Cairo turns an eye on him "Because their honor didn't hinge on the Master's capture, Mine does...This coward's fifteen days in hiding are over." Cairo says as the scene fades into dawn with Vahpa still carrying Kalani and Rokka then Sky relaxingly lays on the Bison's head hands behind his back head Kalani crawls to the front of the saddle staring at him leaning on the Saddle with her head on arm. "Hey." Kalani says as Sky stares at her "Hey, What you thinking about?" Sky asks until Kalani looks at him confused "I guess I was wondering, You are being an Aircurver and all...if you had any idea what happened to the Mystical Master?" Kalani asks before Sky looks at her disappointed "Oh, no...I didn't know him I mean, I knew people that knew him. but I didn't Sorry..." Sky says as he turns around and Kalani stares at him again "Okay, Just curious...Good night." Kalani says before backing away onto the Bison's back and laying down "Sleep tight." Sky says as he looks down at the ocean with a depressed expression while Vahpa is still swimming through the sea slowly the Aircurver experiences a Flashback " _Listen Bloom,There are 4 Different Nations with People who practices Native Element The Earth Nation has Masters of Rocks and Stones The Water Kingdom has Masters of Water The Fire Tribe has Masters of Fire Lastly The Air Monks has Masters of Wind and Air." Sky explains to Bloom two days before setting off on his Mystical Master Journey "Oh...Right! I've heard about them since Stella told me a hint someone who have lived long time ago that used the Power of four Elements protecting the world and was said to have Great Power, I heard your Father talk to me about it...He said the Mystical Masters surpassed every fairy on Magix within Earth because of their Elemental Strength Immense Power Wisdom and Knowledge of the Elements It is cool." Bloom says until Sky looks at her depressed "But My Father said...I'm one of them, I will be the Last Aircurver and 15th Master of Elements that is part of the Ancient Cycle. I don't know how long I will take to come back that Powerful and If I'm not ready." Sky says before Bloom comforts him by putting her hand on his cheek "Hey, It's Worth it...When you come back I know you'll do unbelievably Great things to protect and restore balance to this World." Bloom says as Sky hugs her and pulls back "Sky...I know you can be the Master of Elements your Destiny has told you to be." Bloom says before Sky experiences another flashback where shades of grey surround the incident waking up lightning strikes through the Sky and the rumble of thunder awakens him He looks around scared the rain causes Sky to scream "AHHHHHH!!!" Sky shouts in fear crashing down with Vahpa being engulfed by the Ocean they sink underwear unconscious as The Last Aircurver releases the ruins and sinks slowly downwards He opens his eyes Arrow Markings and Eyes glow pupil less Sky slams his fists together, creating a Bluish-white Water sphere that encases Vahpa and himself with Large Waves the Wind and Water merge together reaching extreme coldness freezes into an Gigantic Iceberg_ "Sky? Sky! Wake up..." Kalani says as Sky gasps scared breathing rapidly "It's okay, we're in the village now! come on. Get ready..." Kalani says pointing at the entrance hole from the tent "Everyone's waiting to meet you!" Kalani adds as Sky happily gets out of bed and puts on the Air Monk outfit while She takes a step out of the hole Kalani stares at Sky gasping He has Arrow markings that trace his arms legs and reach up to his back and head after getting dressed Kalani pulls his arm to exit the tent and Sky is dragged looking at Rokka confused sharpening his Boomerang then Kalani stands him up with his Glider Staff straightened "Sky, this is the entire village. Entire village Sky." Kalani says pointing at the crowd of Southern Water Kingdom Citizens Sky bows respectfully towards the villagers but they back away in surprise causing Kalani and Rokka to look at them surprised "Uh, why are they looking at me like that? Did Vahpa sneeze on me?" Sky asks checking his clothes until a Elderly lady walks towards them "Well, no one has seen an aircurver in fifteen days We thought they were extinct until my Granddaughter and Grandson found you." The Old Lady says causing Sky to look at her shocked "Extinct?" Sky asks in disbelief as Kalani approaches him "Sky, this is my grandmother..." Kalani introduces before The Old Lady smiles weakly "Call me Gran-Gran." The Grandmother says until Rokka grabs Sky's Staff and observes it "What is this, a Weapon? You can't stab anything with this!" Rokka shouts as Sky uses a small wind gale to pull the Glider Staff back into his hand "It's not for stabbing! It's for Wind control..." Sky says shaking the Staff into a Glider with Red Wings and Rokka gasps shocked a Kid claps smiling "Magic trick! Do it again!" the Little Girl says before Sky puts out his hand demonstrating what he's saying "Not magic, Manipulating Wind...It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Sky says as Rokka looks at him mockingly "Ya know, last time I checked Humans can't fly!" Rokka shouts until Sky smirks happily grabbing onto the Glider "Check again!" Sky says launching himself with the Glider causing Kalani and Rokka to cover their faces from the Immense Wind The Villagers watch in amazement seeing Sky fly in loops "He's flying! It's amazing!" The Little Girl shouts happily until Sky speeds up to soar past the Wind He passes by as a Shadow over Kalani Gliding sideways closing his eyes a watchtower stops his flight and Sky is stuck on the Snow The Watercurver covers her mouth while Sky pulls his head out of the snow and Rokka runs to the damaged Snow Tower in concern "My Watchtower!" Rokka shouts as he puts more snow attempting to rebuild it but Sky smiles getting out of the snow spinning his Staff to retract the Glider Rokka is crushed by incoming snow from the Tower "That was Amazing!" Kalani shouts until Rokka looks at them while under snow "Great. You're an Windmaster, Kalani's a Watermaster Together you can waste time all day long." Rokka says shaking the snow off and walking away "You're a Watercurver!" Sky asks admired until Kalani laughs nervously "Well, sort of...not yet." Kalani says before her Grandmother approaches her in concern leading the Water User away from the Boy The Villagers split letting the duo pass "I told you, he's the real thing Gran-Gran! I finally found a master to teach me!" Kalani shouts as she looks at the Old Lady letting go of her arm "Kalani, try not to put all your hopes in this boy." The Elder says before staring at Kalani's excited pupils "But he's special! I can tell! I sense he's filled with much wisdom." Kalani says smiling while looking at Sky who's tongue is stuck to his staff manipulating Wind "See? Now my tongue is stuck to my staff!" Sky says smiling until a Little Boy pulls his staff dragging him along with ever movement "Mm!!" Sky shouts as his tongue is being pulled by the Child and the others clap in applaud remaining stuck onto his Staff Elsewhere on the Fire Tribe Ship Cairo is sparring with two soldiers with Fire Tribe Costumes "Again." Firoh demands before Cairo begins the fight by spreading his arms in the direction of the two Firecurvers, showering them with flames his opponents guard Cairo's attack at ease Cairo shifts his weight to duck under a reflection blast of the Firecurver to his left The firecurver to his right jumps forward to aim a blast at Cairo's feet The prince propels himself out of the way He twists around in mid-air and directs another fire blast with his hand to the firecurver that retaliated first, and another with his foot to the firebender that aimed for his feet. Both soldiers jump out of the way of Cairo's flames. Cairo lands and stretches his fists towards his opponents, read to face another attack Firoh sighs and gets up "No! Power in firecurving comes from the breath, not the muscles." Firoh says while motioning breath from his stomach and stretching his left arm out "The breath becomes energy in the body, The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!" Firoh says punching a fire blast at his nephew that fades away "Get it right this time." Firoh says before Cairo walks towards him in anger "Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day, Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!" Cairo demands as Firoh puts his arms behind his back disappointed and sighs upon being disrespected "No, you are impatient...You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Firoh shouts before Cairo growls in anger kicking a burst of flames towards the Fire Tribe soldiers they attempt to stop the fire blast but is unable to and is knocked back by the power "The sages tell us that the Mystical Master is the last Aircurver He must be under fifteen days old by now He's had a month to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic firecurving to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!" Cairo demands angrily until Firoh displeased and agitated glares at him "Very well, but first...I must finish my roast duck." Firoh says delightfully munching on a delicious duck despite Cairo's dismay and annoyance Meanwhile back at the Southern Water Kingdom Rokka is teaching the group of children "Now kids, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firecurver...In the Water Kingdom we fight to the last man standing For without courage. how can we call ourselves men?" Rokka asks trying to be inspirational in public speech a Little Boy raises his hand worried "I gotta go to the Bathroom!" The Little Boy says angering Rokka "Listen! Until your fathers return from the War, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe and that means no washroom breaks." Rokka says emphasizing the words with waves from his arms "But I really gotta go!" the Southern Water Kingdom Boy says again and Rokka sighs tired "Okay, who else has to go?" Rokka asks before Every other Southern Water Kingdom Children raise their hands Rokka facepalms in frustration Kalani runs up to her brother "Have you seen Sky? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." Kalani says as Sky walks out of an Igloo shivering pulling his pants higher warming himself "Wow!, Everything freezes in there..." Sky says cold and points at the Igloo with smiling The Kids exit the Bathroom happily laughing "Uh! Kalani, get him out of here...This lesson is for warriors only!" Rokka demands angrily about to walk away until he hears a playful voice "Whee!" a Little Boy shouts sliding on Vahpa's tail and jumping off it The Kids fly over Rokka enraging him while Kalani laughs "Stop! Stop it right now! What's wrong with you?! We don't have time for fun and games with the War going on!" Rokka shouts taking his spear and glaring at the children annoyed who run past him Sky slides down Vahpa "What war? What are you talking about?" Sky asks as he lands on the snowy ground and Rokka turns around raising his eyebrow "You're kidding right?" Rokka asks while Sky questionably looks at him and his face changes into a enthusiastic expression when he stares at an otter-penguin "PENGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIN!!!!!!!!!" Sky shouts crazily excited and the Penguin is startled by his shout He chases the animal running past Kalani and Rokka enhancing his speed with his aircurving Sky leaves a deep trail of snow as he dashes after the penguin "He's kidding, right?" Rokka asks looking at Kalani who stares back at him unsure what to think about the reaction the scene fades away to show the Penguin habitat Kalani approaches Sky "Hey, come on little guy Wanna go sledding?" Sky asks jumping towards him but the creature causing him to land on the snow He lays on his back and rises swiftly onto his feet with aircurving as Kalani comes up beside him "Heh Heh, I have a way with animals." Sky says stretching his arms wide into a T pose and imitates the penguins's movements and noises around him "YACK! YACK! YACK! YACK!! YACK! YACK!!! YACK!!!! YACK! YACK!!" Sky says making Kalani laugh at his silliness and sighs happily "Hehehe, Sky I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me watercurving." Kalani says before Sky manages to catch a penguin's tail and letting go "You got a deal! Just one little problem...I'm an Aircurver, not a Watercurver...Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" Sky asks as Kalani sadly looks down depressed "No, You're looking at the only watercurver in the whole South Pole." Kalani says before Sky looks at her pointing upwards "This isn't right, A watercurver needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Kingdom up there right? Maybe they have watercurvers who could teach you..." Sky says as Kalani crosses her arms sadly "Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier' It's on the other side of the world." Kalani explains until Sky points upwards then at himself "But you forget, I have a flying bison. Vahpa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole...Kalani we're going to find you a master!" Sky shouts excited until Kalani's face changes into an unsure expression "That's...I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before..." Kalani says before Sky looks at her happily "Well, you think about it...but in the meantime. can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?" Sky asks curiously as Kalani looks at him arms behind her back "Okay, listen closely young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art...Observe!" Kalani shouts throwing a fish and Sky catches it the penguins swarm over him pulling him down amidst their group. "Hi hi hi! Ha, ha, ha!" Sky laughs says until later they are racing on a protruding iceberg that Sky and Kalani use as a slide each sitting atop a penguin They soar through the air for a moment before landing on the slope and continuing their race downward They race down and Sky uses another iceberg as a ramp to propel him into the air causing him to soar past and over Kalani "HA HA, YEAH!!!!" Sky shouts as Kalani in turn uses the next jump to land next to Sky again The two laugh and shout out as they joyfully ride over snowy bumps "I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Kalani shouts happily until Sky looks at her smiling "You still ARE a Kid!" Sky answers loudly as they go through an Icy tunnel Kalani is in front of him and tries to hold Sky back by sliding in front of him however the Last Aircurver increases his speed with aircurving Wind allowing him to race over the ceiling past Kalani The Tunnel exits with the penguins on a plain of Ice where the two get off their rides and they find a Big Fire Tribe ship tilted and held in place by a large protrusion of Ice "Whoa! What is that?" Sky asks curiously and surprised until Kalani gets scared staring at it "A Fire Tribe ship, And a very bad memory for my people..." Kalani says before seeing Sky approach the wreckage "Sky, stop! We're not allowed to go near it! the ship could be booby-trapped!" Kalani says as Sky turns around with an optimistic expression "If you want to be a curver, you have to let go of fear." Sky says before Kalani walks behind him and they venture closer towards the ship Sky helps her to climb some blocks of Ice that lay beside the ship and they crawl through a hole in the hull of the ship The two walk through the silent rooms of the shipwreck Some black hamsters roam the otherwise deserted ship Sky enters a room stocked with weapons in various places "This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl...It was part of the Fire Tribe's first attack." Kalani says as Sky starts to back away in frustration "Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world...even in the Fire Nation." Sky says picking up a weapon to inspect it "I've never seen any war." Sky says before Kalani looks at him concerned "Sky, how long were you in that iceberg?" Kalani asks curiously until Sky changes his face into an uncertain expression "I don't know a few months, maybe?" Sky asks surprised before Kalani looks at him sadly "I think it was more like fifteen days!" Kalani shouts depressed causing Sky to go into disbelief "What?! that's impossible! Do I look like a fifteen year old teenager to you?" Sky asks as Kalani looks at him understanding "Think about it. The War is a month old...You don't know about because, somehow...you were in there the whole time!" Kalani shouts before Sky expresses understanding and sitting on the floor in shock "Fifteen Days! I can't believe it." Sky says as Kalani sits beside him "I'm sorry, Sky...Maybe there's a bright side to all this." Kalani says before Sky sadly smiles at her "I did get to meet you." Sky says cheerfully smiling while in depression and Kalani puts out her hand pulling him up smiling exiting the ship "Sky, let's head back...this place is creepy." Kalani says as Sky ventures down yet another room with Kalani There he trips over a thin rope; as he stumbles metal bars slide downwards over the entrance barring it and trapping them inside "Huh?" Sky asks surprised and they both run towards the bars and peek through them "What's that you said about Booby traps?" Sky asks curiously until the The gears and engines of the shipwreck suddenly power up beginning to function In shock, Kalani and Sky follow the movements of the machines until suddenly a flare is fired and explodes high in the sky "Uh Oh..." Sky says noticing a hole in the roof of the ship and carries Kalani in his arms "Aaah!" Kalani shouts while in Sky's arms He enhances the power of his jump with his aircurving to jump several feet into the air through the hole Meanwhile Cairo is peering through a telescope He follows every movement the duo makes as Sky still holding Kalani jumps down at the side of the ship "The last aircurver! Quite agile for his young age Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Master." Cairo says as He turns and angrily yells to a soldier behind him Sky and Kalani reach the ground again and Sky sets Kalani down They start to walk away Cairo peeks through his telescope again to see that Kalani and Sky are running now. Cairo follows the direction they are running in with his telescope and discovers that they must be headed for the village he spots "As well as his hiding place..." Cairo says as the camera uses a close up of his right eye as he squints it to look in the direction of the Southern Water Kingdom fading into credits...

_Made by Iginio Straffi Music by Jeremy Zuckerberg and Benjamin Wynn Special Guest Assistant Creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino  
Cast: Alessandro Quarta as Mystical Master Sky Mae Whitman as Kalani Jack De Sena as Rokka Dante Basco as Cairo...Sorry that's my Credit imagination thing, Anyways The Next Chapter will be even crazier It will be the First official time Sky enters the Elemental State The Ancient Nations and Master of Elements where He learns about the Book of Past Mystical Masters and Ancient Masters will be when he learns of each Mystical Master who died's Past except Master Adam and Origin Story Did you notice there were some changes from Avatar to this Cartoon in this Remake...Yeah I censored some bad words and words that should never be used in public like Since Katara swore in Avatar when you watch The Boy in the Iceberg the S*****t word which please do not use this word in public It's part of swearing...so I replaced it by censoring the word with Careless because what Katara said was very inappropriate this is why Avatar is not a Kids show...It's for Older and Maybe Mature audiences there is few blood, bad language, and Brutal Power Fighting. Anyways This is not much of a remake but more of a Reimagining of the Avatar Aang's Storyline so Don't be surprised If I skip a few episodes from the actual Series...in my Chapters See you in the Next Chapter!_


	7. The Ancient Nations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Kalani return to the Village of a Southern Water Kingdom only for the Young Aircurver to be rudely banished by a Stern and overprotective Grandmother also a Careless Irresponsible Brother like Rokka, Cairo prepares to threaten the Southern Water Kingdom Village with the rest of an sinister army of Fire Tribe Soldiers...Sky willingly captures himself with Cairo but He escapes until Vahpa Kalani and Rokka discover his Instinctual Most Powerful Transformation empowered by the Past Mystical Masters

_Well These Second Half Episodes of Winx Season 8 is literally going to less about Fairies and Magic instead more about being inspired by Aang's Journey for Sky so Yes this former Fairy Cartoon is going to become more of a Elemental Power Cartoon like Avatar where more Ancient stuff are discovered There will be All the Openings with Changing order of the Elements and after all the Episodes are done finishing Season 8 once and for all I will create the Chapter/Episodes for Winx Season 9 where Sky reunites with Bloom and shows how powerful he's become Enjoy Sky's Journey!_

_Opening_

A Watercurving Master named Rakku manipulates the water from the ground throwing it into the air "Water..." Kalani narrates as the screen slides to an Earthcurver Master stomping and kicking a large rock "Earth..." Kalani continues narrating "Fire..." Kalani says showing a Fire Tribe Soldier crouching jumping up and kicking out fire with a flip "Air..." Kalani says while showing Sky's shadow spinning and blasting a Gusts of Wind at the audience's screen "Long ago, the Four nations lived together in Harmony Then everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked...Only the Mystical Master Hero of all Four Elements could stop them. but when the world needed him most He died...Fifteen days passed and my brother and I discovered the new Master an Air Master named Sky and although his aircurving skills are great he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Sky can save the World..." Kalani says showing the Title Winx: Master of Elements launching into the screen and fading away in bright flashes of light Season 8: Episode 5 The Ancient Nations The weather is becoming Dawn as a flare Sky accidentally set off is soaring through the air in the distance The Southern Water Kingdom villagers have gathered in the snow waiting for the two's return Sky and Kalani are approaching the village and the gathered villagers that stand outside the village walls The children become overjoyed to see Sky "Yay! Sky's back!" The Village kids shouts happily some _of_ them run over to him while the others remain cheerful in the crowd. The camera pans up from the children to the adults revealing more stern and offended expressions The children reach Sky and Kalani, crowding around him gleefully, and Sky responds kindly Rokka who breaks from the line of villagers and steps forward toward Sky "I knew it! You signalled the Fire Tribe with that Flare! You're leading us straight to us, aren't you?" Rokka asks angrily and Kalani walks in front of Sky "Sky didn't do anything! It was an accident!" Kalani says as Sky nervously stares at Rokka "Yeah, We were on the ship and there was this trap and well...we fell right into it." Sky says as Gran-Gran walks in front of Kalani from the crowd "Kalani, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!" The Elder Grandmother says worried until Sky sadly looks at her "Don't blame Kalani, I brought her there...It's my fault." Sky says as Rokka points at him angrily "Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy." Rokka says before the Children walks away from the Air Master "The foreigner is banished from our village." Rokka adds causing Kalani to clench her fists disappointed and angry "Rokka, you're making a mistake." Kalani argues before Rokka stubborn leads the kids behind him "No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad...I'm protecting you. from threats like him!" Rokka shouts pointing at Sky as Kalani irritated shakes her fist "Sky is not our Enemy! Don't you see? Sky's brought us something we haven't had in a long time fun." Kalani explains before Rokka raises his fists and opens them bringing them down annoyed "Fun!? We can't fight firecurvers with fun!" Rokka shouts irritated as well until Sky smiles happily "You should try it sometime." Sky says before Rokka glares at him "Get out of our village! Now!" Rokka shouts as Kalani looks at her Grandmother with a pleading expression "Grandmother, please...Don't let Rokka do this." Kalani says calmly until Gran-Gran gravely shakes her head "Kalani, you knew going on that ship was forbidden...Rokka is right. I think it's best if the aircurver leaves." The Old Lady declares causing Kalani to perform an Outburst "Fine! Then I'm banished too! Come on Sky, let's go." Kalani says surprising Rokka who changes into a feeling of shock "Where do you think your going?" Rokka asks demandingly before Kalani still dragging Sky with her continues walking towards the Bison "To find a watercurver. Sky is taking me to the North Pole." Kalani says as Sky looks at her confused "I am? Great!" Sky shouts happily until Rokka looks at his Sister sadly "Kalani! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" Rokka asks sadly causing Kalani to stop and think frustrated as Sky approaches her sadly "Kalani, I don't want to come in between you and your family." Sky explains before Kalani looks at him sadly "So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Kalani asks as Sky looks at her sadly "Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Sky says before Kalani looks at him sadly "Where will you go?" Kalani asks curiously while sad and Sky places his hand on Vahpa "Guess I'll go back home and look for the aircurvers Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in fifteen days...Not looking forward to that. It was nice meeting everyone..." Sky says before Rokka looks at him and the Bison "Let's see your bison fly now, air boy." Rokka mocks until Sky flicks the reins and smiles at his pet "Come on Vahpa, you can do it...Yip-yip!" Sky shouts as Vahpa growls exhuasted "Yeah, I thought so!" Rokka insults before a Southern Water Kingdom Little Girl runs past Kalani and hugging his Bison "Sky, don't go! I'll miss you!" The Little Girl says causing Sky to experience another flashback " _Sky...I'll miss you, Even if it means learning all the four elements and I don't think I'm ready to wait for you to come back that powerful." Bloom says as Sky hugs her and pulls back "I promise...I'll come back, When I do You will see me as a Completely Powerful like Person but I have to follow my Destiny and begin this Journey." Sky says before kissing Bloom's cheek_ The Flashback ends and Sky turns to the Little Girl "I'll miss you...too. Come on, Boy..." Sky says gesturing Vahpa to turn and walk away disappearing over the hill The young girl sighs and trudges back to the village while Kalani remains standing in the snow Gran-Gran walks up to her Granddaughter "Kalani, you'll feel better after you-" The Old Lady is cut off when Kalani turns around furious and enraged "You happy now? There goes my one chance at becoming a watercurver." Kalani says pointing at the walking Bison as she marches away angrily leaving Gran-Gran saddened Meanwhile Rokka coaches the young boys to prepare for battle just outside the village "All right, ready our defences! The Fire Tribe could be on our shores any moment now!" Rokka shouts while looking at a Boy who needs the Bathroom "But I gotta..." The Little Boy says until Rokka gets annoyed "And no Washroom breaks!" Rokka demands in annoyance and later...Rokka prepares for battle as he applies Water Kingdom facepaint and puts a Water Kingdom soldier outfit on picking up his Boomerang for self defence sheathing it on his back Elsewhere Fire Tribe Soldiers help Cairo put on his Battle Prince clothes including a red helmet ending in a sharp point through all this Cairo never moves a muscle Meanwhile Rokka is seen standing atop the wall, overlooking the foggy horizon. Cut back to a shot of the village where a mother is seen squatting beside her child, but she suddenly jerks up upon hearing a loud, cracking noise Her son gasps for air and the surrounding villagers also turn around in fright to see what the source of the noise was Gran Gran sitting on a log by a camp fire, rises and gasps for air. Suddenly, the ground begins to quake and a rumbling sound is heard in the distance Gran-Gran gasps louder this time and her face contorts in horror Rokka's feet where bits of the wall are cracking and breaking off A mother carrying her child slowly backs away in fright A watchtower on the wall is shaking under the pressure of the trembling and completely collapses "Oh man!" Rokka shouts disappointed as Villagers are fleeing from the scene Kalani runs up and looks at her brother still standing atop the wall "Oh maaan..." Rokka says emphasizing his horrified tone and a Big Fire Tribe ship approaches the village the bow of the ship is landing on the snow top of the walkaway Cairo walks downwards with two Fire Tribe Soldiers following him Rokka charges at the Prince knocking down some Soldiers in the process When he reaches Cairo the Fire prince kicks the club to the left and kicks Rokka over to his right launching him into the snow where he struggles to get out Cairo walks further down until He approaches the crowd of the village "Where are you hiding him?" Cairo asks angrily before a few minutes he stretches into the crowd and grabs Gran-Gran holding her by the hood of her parka "He'd be under fifteen before this age, Master of all Elements?" Cairo asks angrily and pushes The Old Lady back into the crowd glaring "I know you're hiding him." Cairo says and Rokka finally out of the snow with his face paint washed off He charges at the Fire Tribe Prince and Cairo turns around throwing him over his back then He glares at Rokka with anger a Southern Water Kingdom Boy throws his spear to him "Show no fear!" The Little Boy shouts as Rokka catches the spear and charges at Cairo once again head on Cairo snaps the pieces of the spear with his arms pulls the remains of the weapon out of Rokka's hands and pokes him in the head three times causing Rokka to fall on the ground Cairo snaps the spear in half and throws it on the ground Rokka rubs his head in pain his Boomerang spins onto Cairo's helmet briefly pushed forward by the attack rearranging his helmet and growls at Rokka enraged Cairo creates two flame daggers then suddenly Sky rides a penguin holding out his staff and sweeps Cairo off his feet causing him to bounce on the ground into the snow "Hey Kalani, Hey Rokka." Sky says before Rokka looks at him moodily "Hi, Sky...Thanks for coming." Rokka says sarcastically as Sky looks at Cairo who stands up getting into a fighting stance Sky assumes his own fighting stance the Wind Glider staff He sweeps the ground side-to-side with the staff engulfing the soldiers in snow After being showered with snow Cairo heats it up melting it off staring at Sky angrily "You're the aircurver? You're the Master?" Cairo asks before Kalani and Rokka look at him in shock "Sky?" Kalani asks as Rokka looks at him surprised "No way!" Rokka shouts in amazement then Sky and Cairo walking in a circular pattern both preparing their attacks "I've spent months preparing for this encounter, Training. Meditating...You're just a child!" Cairo insults causing Sky to tilt his head in confusion "Well, you're just a teenager." Sky answers before Cairo launches a series of fire blasts at Sky in anger at the remark who defends himself by twirling his staff evaporating the flame the area Cairo attacking Sky the villagers watching directly behind him Cairo fires another blast at Sky who twirls his staff once again to ward the attack off the villagers who cower as the flames stream through the air over their heads Sky widens his eyes in horror at the sight of the frightened villagers and immediately ceases to defend himself "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Sky asks before the Fire Tribe soldiers lower their weapons as Cairo leaves his fighting stance nodding his Men take his Staff and Kalani runs forward as they lead Sky away "No! Sky, don't do this!" Kalani shouts sadly before Sky looks at her happily "Don't worry, Kalani...I'll be okay. Take care of Vahpa for me until I get back." Sky says as Cairo enters the ship "Head a course for the Fire Tribe...I'm going home." Cairo says angrily while the bow of the ship closes Kalani with tears and Sky frowning sadly then a scene where Kalani is standing on the shores Rokka is carrying a pack of supplies "We have to go after that ship, Rokka...Sky saved our tribe. now we have to save him..." Kalani says as Rokka looks at her "Kalani I-" Rokka is cut off by Kalani's arm gesturing emphasizing her anger and frustration "Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will...I know you don't like Sky but we owe him and-" Kalani is cut off as well when Rokka waves his hands side to side "Kalani! Are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me?" Rokka asks annoyed pointing at the canoe he helped set up and Kalani runs at her brother hugging him "Rokka!" Kalani shouts as she tightens the embrace and they pull back "Get in, we're going to save your boyfriend." Rokka sarcastically says teasingly and Kalani looks at him offended "He's not my--" Kalani is cut off as Rokka sighs then laughing "Whatever." Rokka teases before Gran-Gran approaches them seemingly upset "What do you two think you're doing?" The Old Lady asks causing the siblings to turn around at her and stare unsure "You'll need these." She says as she holds up their sleeping bags and smiles at them "You have a long journey ahead of you...It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life. My little watercurver..." The Old Lady says turning to Rokka "and you, my brave warrior...Be nice to your sister." The Grandmother says before hugging him and he pats her back "Yeah, okay Gran." Rokka says releasing her and The Old Lady smiles at them once again "Sky is the Mystical Master. He's the world's only chance...You both found him for a reason, Now your destinies are connected to his." The Old Lady explains as the Siblings look at each other uneasy "There's no way we're going to catch a warship with a canoe." Kalani says looking at the boat and sees the Flying Bison walking towards the siblings slowly that eventually lands on the ground "Vahpa!" Kalani shouts running towards the Bison happily "You just looove taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Rokka asks annoyed while Elsewhere back on the Fire Tribe's Ship Sky Cairo Firoh and some of the Fire Tribe's Men are standing on deck Sky's hand is tied behind his back while Cairo holds his Glider Staff "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Cairo says looking at Sky briefly staring towards him "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being trained by monks. Take the Master to the prison hold...and take this to my quarters." Cairo demands as he passes the Staff to his Uncle then proudly walking away Firoh looks at the Glider Staff "Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Firoh asks handing the staff to the Soldier while Sky is being shoved by a Soldier and inside Fire Tribe Soldiers walking up a staircase leading to the compartment beneath the deck They eventually walk near a Prison hold Room "So, I guess you've never fought an Air Master before. I bet I could take you both with my hands tied behind my back..." Sky says cockily and The Masked Fire Tribe Soldier continues walking "Silence..." the Soldier says unamused and the Fire Tribe Soldiers stop at the room preparing to unlock the door Sky inhales deeply and unleashes a powerful blowing breath pushing both soldiers back The firecurver before him slams into the door knocked out from the impact Sky is sent several feet back slamming into the guard behind him They both fly back even further where they crash into the stairs The soldier behind Sky is also knocked out by the impact while Sky propels himself onto the deck and kicks open a door using aircurving He quickly runs down the hallway panting heavily He tosses a frightened look over his shoulder afraid that he is being followed Cut to a shot of the helmsman overlooking the deck A soldier comes out from the lower deck and addresses him "The Master has escaped!" the firecurver says as a helmsman turns around and runs off the screen Meanwhile Kalani and Rokka sit atop Vahpa who still has not flew and is slowly swimming in water the Bison growls "Go, fly. Soar..." Rokka says as Kalani looks at the Bison that growls again "Please, Vahpa. We need your help...Sky needs your help." Kalani says before Rokka blandly comes up with different words "Up. Ascend... Elevate." Rokka says irritated and Kalani looks at the Bison's head "Rokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do...Vahpa. Come on. don't you want to save Sky?" Kalani asks until Rokka thinks back at what Sky says to make him fly "What was it that kid said? Yee-haw? Hup-hup? Wah-hoo? Uh...Yip-yip?" Rokka says startling himself at the sudden movement that last command brought with it as it seemingly prompts Vahpa his head bobbing in the water as he grunts and beats the water with his tail After what appears to be a brief running start he takes flight and soars through the air Kalani is thrilled laughing "You did it, Rokka!" Kalani shouts before Rokka looks at the Bison in shock "He's flying! He's flying! Kalani, he's-" Rokka is cut off as he sees Kalani smirk at him "I mean, big deal. He's flying..." Rokka says before Vahpa raises higher into the Sky back at the Fire Tribe Ship Sky is quickly running through the corridors He stops in his tracks and yells when he confronts three soldiers standing with swords drawn in the middle of the corridor "You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" Sky asks curiously as the three men prepare to attack him but before they can make a move Sky sprints across the hallway at the speed of wind along the floor and the walls spiralling in circular patterns past the soldiers through their legs and manages to escape leaving the soldiers looking confused "Thanks anyway!" Sky shouts still trying to look for his staff He continues racing through the hallways of the ship and encounters a single guard when he rose another deck The soldier fires a blast at Sky who leaps forward. A slow-motion shot depicts Sky somersaulting over the soldier and using the sharp tip of his helmet to cut his bindings thus freeing him The soldier falls over from the impact and Sky proceeds down the hall The young Mystical Master races through the interior opening two doors leading to various compartments of the ship Upon opening the third door he finds Firoh sleeping blissfully snoring He begins closing the door his mouth still visible through the crack "Sorry!" Sky whispers before running away to the interior of another room the entranceway open wide Sky is running past the doorway only to slow down and trace his way back upon catching sight of his glider staff "My staff!" Sky shouts entering the room the door closing behind him where Cairo stands by the door having clearly waiting to corner the Master, Sky looks surprised upon hearing the sound of the closing door He turns around his face falling upon the prince standing in the room "Looks like I underestimated you." Cairo says before assuming his fighting stance and fires a blast at Sky who yells and narrowly avoids the attack Cairo fires again forcing Sky into the corner of the room who pants heavily from alarm Cairo fires once more Sky spins around out of the corner and against the wall He ducks to avoid another fire blast Cairo standing in the middle of the room Sky managing to roll over directly behind his opponent Sky deftly manages to stay behind Cairo utilizing circle walking Cairo spins around desperately attempting to push him off with firecurving Meanwhile outside of the deck and cabin of the ship the window of the room is illuminating two consecutive times from the fire blasts inside the room where Sky uses aircurving to try and deter another one of Cairo's attacks by catching his flames in the air After extinguishing yet another one of his attacks Sky steps on his chest and he kicks himself off of him against his head and creates an air ball in mid-air that he uses to ride around the room and over the walls and ceilings as Cairo resumes attacking He avoids Cairo's repeated attacks however the prince manages to evaporate the air ball by shattering it with a flame kick Sky is smacked against the wall underneath a hanging tapestry He quickly pushes himself up under the tapestry to avoid another fire blast When he emerges at the top he grabs the tapestry off its hooks and wraps it around Cairo's body tangling him momentarily This brief intermission gives Sky enough time to grab his glider and he turns around to face his opponent pointing the end of the staff at Cairo who destroys the tapestry with firecurving Cairo assumes a fighting stance while Sky looks on with alarm Cut to shot of the entire room as Sky uses aircurving to propel a mattress lying in a corner toward Cairo The mattress slams into the Fire Tribe prince sending him colliding into the wall before falling onto the mattress Sky propels the mattress upward sending Cairo slamming into the ceiling of the room Sky makes a break for it before the mattress touches the ground again Cairo and the mattress fall to the floor and Cairo remains lying face down upon it Cut to shot of Cairo who raises his head and glances around the empty room fuming reaching the main control of the ship The wheel of the hatch located toward the back of the room begins spinning rapidly The hatch opens with a small tornado of air and Sky comes out of it a man at the helm Sky who leaps from the hatch and runs across the room jumping over a table and past the man who looks up in surprise He exits the room and runs onto the upper deck of the ship Sky happily spreads his arms and feels the breezy fresh air He throws his staff over the balcony which turns into a glider and begins soaring away He appears successful until Cairo teleports in the background somehow leaping forward his arms extended outward While yelling Cairo grabs hold of Sky's ankle who changes his happy expression to a despairing one as he slowly begins to lose altitude struggling to maintain the weight of the extra unexpected person The two fall down to the lower deck of the ship and land with a crash They bounce a few times before coming to a halt Sky's glider closes into a staff Both lay on the deck for a moment Close up of Cairo's eyes as they narrow in anger Cairo begins rising a look of persistence on his face Sky rises and assumes a fighting stance looking very unsure of himself Before the fight could begin Vahpa's growl distracts both fighters Sky averts his stare and catches sight of Vahpa heading towards the ship "What is that?" Cairo asks shocked before Kalani and Rokka are mounted on Vahpa's back saddle "Vahpa!" Sky shouts before He turns around to face Cairo and manages to deflect a firecurving attack by spinning his glider around like a baton However he propels himself by accident into the air and lands on the ledge of the deck He leans precariously over the side unsteadily balancing himself but manages to regain his balance only for Cairo to fire another blast at him He twirls his glider again to deflect the attack Two more blasts are fired his way before he loses his grip on his glider and the object spins away The staff falls several feet away Sky ducks spins and leaps out of the way of blasts and lands on the very ledge struggling to keep his balance Cairo hurls more fire blasts his way Sky holds up his hands in defence but the last blast seemingly knocks him out cold and he falls backward off the ship into the water where he slowly sinks unconscious underwater causing Kalani to be shocked of the impact while riding atop Vahpa "Sky! No!" Kalani shouts as she watches Sky who is sinking further below the Ocean "Sky...Sky! SKYYYY!!!!" Kalani shouts as Sky his eyes closed seemingly unconscious Suddenly his eyes open glowing bright whitish-blue covering the majority of his pupils making him seemingly pupil less He glows simultaneously with his Arrow Marks and his expression changes into a focused angry expression with an enraged frown He steadies himself in the water and begins spinning around a Water Tornado forming around him caused by Wind Gusts combined with Water He swivels around constantly pushing himself quickly upwards and rises from the ocean riding a humongous spinning Wind Water Tornado Vortex Cairo's ship being overshadowed by the Water Tornado Sky appearing atop the Tornado Cairo looks at him in shock and bewildered Sky reaches the upper deck of the ship summoning the Water tornado behind him his pupil less eyes and arrow marks still glowing as he brings his hands back before swirling his arms around behind his head The Water Tornado spins around him forming a Huge circle before spreading outward splashing Cairo and several soldiers off their feet as the Fire Tribe Prince falls over the edge and shouts in surprise while Rokka and Kalani watch in amazement "Did you see what HE Just DID?!?" Kalani asks shocked as Rokka looks at the kid impressed "Now THAT was some Watercurving!" Rokka shouts surprised and Sky on the deck as he collapses to the ground his eyes and markings stop glowing Vahpa growls and lands on the deck Kalani and Rokka slide down and quickly run towards the unconscious Master "Sky! Are you okay?" Kalani asks worried kneeling down holding Sky with Rokka following close behind "Hey Kalani, Hey Sokka...Thanks for coming." Sky says weakly before Rokka smiles at him cockily "Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory..." Rokka says as Sky looks at the staff away from him "I dropped my staff." Sky explains until Rokka gets up and runs over to get it he grabs hold of the staff and lifts it only to see Cairo's hand firmly gripping the other end Rokka appears horrified as Cairo attempts to pull himself upward onto the deck The two struggle for a bit before Rokka pokes Cairo constantly in the head with the end of the staff the way Cairo did earlier with him Cairo grunts and falls backwards as he lets go of the staff He falls off the side of the ship but manages to grasp the anchor chain "Ha! That's from the Water Kingdom!" Rokka shouts in victory Vahpa who rises from a puddle of water after Kalani helped Sky to climb atop his head Kalani still stands beside the large beast while Sky lays on top of his head the three soldiers who rise after being knocked down by Sky's water attack and menacingly approach her Kalani takes a step back and slowly and precariously curves a stream of water from the puddle causing the men to slow down and gasp in surprise She swings her arms around in an attempt to whip them however only succeeds in freezing a channel of water behind her on the deck encasing Rokka's legs in ice in the process "Kalani??" Rokka asks somehow oddly concerned for her weak watercurving skills while the soldiers resume their approach Kalani turns around her back facing them and draws another stream of water She closes her eyes tightly swings her arms behind her and turns around to see one of the soldiers completely frozen in a casing of ice his arm extended outward to her still twitching in effort to grab her She backs away slowly but turns around and quickly runs towards Vahpa She begins mounting Vahpa while Rokka is trying to cut himself free by smashing his icy chains with his boomerang "Hurry up, Rokka!" Kalani shouts desperately while he continues to constantly stab the Ice "I'm just a guy, with a boomerang. I didn't ASK for ALL this flying and power!" Rokka complains as he manages to break himself free and races up Vahpa's tail "Yip-yip! Yip-yip!" Rokka shouts before he mounts Vahpa who grunts and takes flight flying past the cabin of the ship Firoh comes out on deck having just woken up from a nap "Uh...Huh?" Firoh asks while yawning and rubbing his eyes staring up at Vahpa in surprise Vahpa who soars away from the ship while Firoh helps Cairo grunting angrily with effort to pull himself back onto the deck "Shoot them down!" Cairo demands angrily as Vahpa is gaining more altitude while Cairo and Firoh standing on deck together they synchronize a firecurving move and fire a powerful blast at the bison Rokka and Kalani stare at the incoming attack in horror while Sky leaps onto the saddle He opens the small tail wing on his staff and swings his glider around using a powerful swipe of wind to redirect the fireball into a nearby cliffside The impact causes an avalanche of snow and ice to begin falling Cairo who looks up in horror at the event raising one arm protectively The front of the ship becomes buried in a mass of snow and ice while Vahpa flies higher and higher the trio who laugh as they escape successfully Sky waves goodbye as Vahpa disappears around the cliff the ship with its bow stuck in the ice Cairo who is bending over in rage on the deck with Firoh erecting himself in the background "Good news for the Fire King, The Fire Tribe's greatest threat is just a little kid." Firoh says before Cairo lifts his head and rises while his uncle is speaking "That 'kid', Uncle just did this...I won't underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them!" Cairo shouts yelling his order to the soldiers and pointing at the piles of snow unfortunately the three Fire Tribe soldiers using their firecurving to melt the icy encasings coating the three soldiers who were Kalani's victims "As soon as you're done with that." Cairo says embarrassed seeing the problem close up on Cairo's eyes as he looks up in anger and determination Meanwhile in the Sky Vahpa who soars slowly in the sky while the sun is beginning to set Sky is perched on the rim of the saddle while Rokka and Kalani sit at the back of it "How did you do that?! With the Water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Kalani shouts impressed and surprised while Sky sits on the edge of the saddle Quietly slightly down casted "I don't know, I just sort of...did it." Sky says before Kalani looks at him curiously and sadly "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Kalani asks sadly and concerned while Sky looks at her sadly turning away frustrated "Because...I never wanted to be." Sky says saddened as a dark cloud passes overhead shadowing their figures while Vahpa is flying in the sky shafts of sunlight streaming the clouds showing Sky in front looking down casted over the side with Rokka and Kalani in the background "But Sky, the world's been waiting for the Mystical Master to return and finally put an end to this war." Kalani says before Sky looks at her down casted and sad "And how am I going to that?" Sky asks sad and frustrated before Kalani looks at him sadly "According to legend, you first need to master water...then earth. then fire right?" Kalani asks as Sky looks at her still down casted and depressed "That's what the monks told me." Sky answers before Kalani smiles a bit "Well, if we go to the North Pole...You can master watercurving!" Kalani shouts as Sky suddenly smiles happily "We can learn it together!" Sky shouts cheered up before Kalani looks at Rokka behind her "And Rokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firecurver heads on the way." Kalani says as Rokka smiles at her contently "I'd like that, I'd reeally like that..." Rokka says before Sky pulls out a rolled up map "All right, but before I learn watercurving. we have some serious business to attend to..." Sky says as he uses his aircurving to situate himself onto the saddle and unrolls the scroll revealing a map of the World "Here, here. and here..." Sky says while he points to three locations two in the Earth Nation one in Air Monk territory "What's there?" Kalani asks curiously before pointing to one of the locations "Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. then way over here we'll surf on the giant yoi fish...Then back over here we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them...but that's what makes it fun!" Sky shouts happily smiling as he smirks widening his eyes with excitement while Vahpa is flying peacefully in the Sky sunbeams breaking through the clouds behind him fading to credits

_Credits:  
created by Iginio Straffi  
Music by Jeremy Zuckermen  
Alessandro Quarta as Mystical Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack de Sena as Rokka  
Dante Basco as Cairo  
Special Assistant co writers Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzo  
Inspired and Based on Nickelodeon Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Story written by Michael Dante Dimartino  
Iginio Straffi Nickelodeon The Universe connected with Bryan Konietzo_

_Yes Nickelodeon is not only a Studio that makes shows It's a Universe...Since Winx and Avatar are both Nickelodeon shows they are connected in the same Universe with an hard firm string of fabric, In Season 8 If you look closely Sky's appearance resembles Aang's Bald look without arrows because They are both Western American drawn styled in the same manner In the Next Chapter there will be Sky discovering the Book of Mystical Masters and I will only show three of the past Masters Stories until the Episode/Chapter after that to discover the rest but The Book itself will be within the Four Nations so They don't go back to Magix to search for it. Because Sky hasn't completed his Journey of becoming the Avatar Yeah He'll be way stronger than Aang because Sky will learn a lot of things He didn't have time for...See you in Next Chapter!_


	8. Master of Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Rokka and Kalani stop by a Book of Mystical Masters somewhere within the Four Nations a hidden temple there they find an Ancient collection that involves Statues of the Past Masters of Element, Sky reads the Book of Mystical Masters discovering some of their backstories and Origins too of how they became Ancient Legendary Warriors of Peace and Harmony

_It is a Nickelodeon Universe so therefore Sky is the Avatar being a reincarnation of the Cycle from Vesper the Spirit of Light who is in all the Mystical Masters's body that allows this to be possible, Also Prior to learning all four Elements Sky's eyes will be brown and unlike Avatar The Mystical Masters are connected by eye colour Brown means before learning Elements and Grey means Mastery over the Elements. Enjoy the Chapter!_

_Opening_

"Water..." Sky narrates as Watercurving Master Rakku manipulates a stream of water and tossing it "Earth..." Sky continues as an Earthcurver stomps on the floor summoning a large rock and kicking it "Fire..." Sky says before the screen slides to Anala the Fire Tribe princess walking then jumping kicking downwards with a spin flames flying sideways aggressively and "Air..." Sky says before a Powerful Wind Master jumps down spinning and blasting Gusts of wind at the Screen fading to white "one year ago...an Ancient Powerful being known as the Mystical Master were the Heroes of the Land of Elements and destined to bring peace and restore balance to the world, Some have even been helping The Wizards of Creation construct and give more life to the Earth responsible for creating Magical Places like Magix which was constructed by the Wizards and Ethan the fifth Master of Elements a year later the World would evolve to a Era of Fairies...Upon learning of my destiny I left to Journey into the land of Four Nations in order to Master the four Elements. The Mystical Masters were known to Manipulate all Powerful Four Elements capable of switching between Fire Water Air and Earth as their Power but fourteen different Masters died in young and old ages long time ago their newest reincarnation me now Has to carry on their Duty as the Last Mystical Master to restore peace and Balance to the World." Sky explains as the screen shows him standing on top of a Tall Rock with his Glider Staff behind his back and panning towards the Sky within the air The Title launches onto the screen Winx: Master of Elements fading outwards to white Season 8 Second Half Episode 6: Master of Elements and while on Vahpa Rokka Kalani and Sky fly landing on a grassy ground in front of a Ancient Temple Entrance They get off of The Bison "This is where the Book is hiding, Of all the past Masters..." Kalani explains while they walk as Sky gets irritated "I know you want to know about the past but My destiny and Journey is about Learning the Four Elements I thought we were going to learn Watercurving!" Sky complains shouting before Rokka looks at him annoyed "Yeah, She always enjoys wasting our time for a Journey..." Rokka says agreeing as Kalani reaches the entrance and pulls the door which is locked "Weird, I can't open it..." Kalani says before Sky looks at the door "It has Air Monk Symbols...Only a Aircurver can open it." Sky says as he inhales and blasts out a Gust of Wind exhaling breathing outwards shoving the Door open revealing a small Library involving Books of the Past then Rokka searches for the Book of Masters of Elements until Sky pulls out a ancient book happening to be the Right one opening it He sees pages showing Past Masters "Master Derek The First Mystical Master..." Sky says before looking at a Spiritual Picture of a Light Spirit with a single eye and written Vesper "Vesper?" Sky asks curiously as he suddenly enters the Spirit World and sees a Spiritual Projection of a Man with black half long spiky hair and Grey eyes in a circle of light "Are you Vesper?" Sky asks confused before the Man looks at him happily "No, But I can help you find her. My name is Derek...and I will show you how I became the first Mystical Master." Derek says as the fading of the circle grows bigger and his face becomes clearer showing Sky some Origin Flashback Derek smiles in the Japanese Incomplete street of Earth apparently taking place last year specifically before Fairies were born and Derek is now running with a confident smile and a bag in his hand three brothers a short guy the medium guy and a one tall each holding a broad spears chasing after the Thief Guy "Nobody steals from the Rhou Brothers!" Little Rhou shouts angrily before Derek smirks at them "Really? Because I just did." Derek says mockingly as he jumps on a railing "You're dead, Derek." Big Rhou says before Derek salutes the brothers mockingly letting himself fall backwards off the railing "Actually, I feel quite alive." Derek says as the Rhou Brothers runs up to the railing and Derek drops in from above of a house face first and grabs hold of a clothesline which breaks his fall and swings him back up Derek hides in an alcove as the Rhou Brothers come crashing down screaming tearing all the clotheslines down on them the three brothers land hard a sheet floating down upon them Derek lands on them to cushion his fall and runs away while running a smile plastered on his face as he runs over a bridge scaring a flock of birds in the process to take flight The Rhou Brothers run onto the bridge after him "Hey, stop!" Little Rhou shouts before the birds drop things on the Rhous causing them to slide to a halt the brothers only their mouths open stare angrily to their side Derek is dropping down on a roof He jumps toward a wooden bar around which he turns and somersaults off on the next roof He runs it down leaps on a lower located roof on which he tumbles He jumps again to another roof but starts to slow down to a walk as Derek slides down the roof tiles and rummages through the bag with his left hand his tongue sticking out in joy he pulls out a roll but just before he is to take a bite from it Big Rhou lands in front of him and the two brothers appear behind him The Rhous catch up to Derek who is seen in the reflection of Big Rhou's blade "He-he-hey, fellas! You're just in time for lunch!" Derek shouts throwing a piece of food in Big Rhou's face leaving a red mark on his nose and jumps over him but is tripped by Middle Rhou subsequently falling on the ground Little Rhou crotches down to smiling Derek "I told you no one steals from us." He says as the Big Rhou takes Derek by his collar and easily lifts him in the air with one hand while glaring at him Derek nervously laughs at him suddenly screaming Derek flies by having been thrown off the wall He disappears behind a tree Derek comes flying in and lands in the mud rousing the interest of a nearby standing cow He sits erect disgustedly wiping the mud out of his face Disheartedly he looks to his right where the animal is sniffing at him Later in City square "Are you strong? Are you fearless? Do you have what it takes to battle the spirits? Then join the hunt." the Huntsman says before Derek raises his hand "Count me in." Derek says as the huntsman laughs "We're going to be out in the wilds for a week...You wouldn't last two seconds." the Huntsman says before Derek smirks and crosses his arms "I can handle myself. We all get fire right?" Derek asks curiously as the Huntsman looks at him "Yeah, but do you know how to use it?" The Huntsman asks doubtfully before Derek sadly looks at himself "Well, not exactly but I-" Derek is cut off as another Hunter walks into the screen and puts a hand on his shoulder "Ah, let him come. Not like we got any other volunteers lining up..." The Hunter says before The Huntsman smiles at him "All right, Welcome to the hunt." He says as the hunting party is walking up to the lion turtle At a cliff they stop and the huntsman blows on his horn The lion turtle emerges upon hearing the call "The lion turtle." Derek whispers in amazement and the Huntsman looks at him "Great guardian of our city, we are venturing into the Spirit Wilds to bring back food for our people. Please...grant us the power of fire." The Huntsman says before the Lion turtles raises its claw "The power is yours to keep until you return." The Lion turtle declares as the huntsman moves away to shove Derek gently towards him "You're first, kid." The Huntsman says before the Lion Turtle touches his forehead with its fingers "May the element of fire protect you against the spirits." The Lion Turtle declares once again as Derek tests out his newly-received power by punching in front of him The blast he creates sends him tumbling backwards He comes to a stop among the other hunters while the head huntsman steps forward "Just make sure you aim at the spirits, not us. Okay?" The Huntsman asks before Derek smiles at him "Sure thing." Derek says the group approaches into the wild Spirit Forest "Everyone, stay close. Spirits love to pick off stragglers..." The Huntsman says as Derek walks behind him trembling "Uh, guys? I don't think I can do this." Derek says scared before The Huntsman continues walking not facing him "Now, quit your whining. We haven't even seen a spirit yet." The Huntsman explains as Derek stops trembling "I think I wanna go home." Derek says afraid before The Huntsman walks up to him "I knew you were nothing but a snivelling coward. Go give your fire back to the lion turtle." The Huntsman says as he shoves him and turns around walking off "and don't ever show your face around me again." The Huntsman says before Derek frowns sadly with the hunting party leaving behind him He looks after them over his shoulder though he faces forward again and his frown changes into a smirk He walks away while slightly raising his right fist in confidence Derek returns to his treehouse "Derek, you're back." Raya says before Derek demonstrates his power to firecurve by extending his hand causing a small flame to appear in his palm much to Raya's surprise from Derek's point of view Raya yelps in shock and changes his surprised expression to a accusing tone of voice "What did you do? You can't steal from the lion turtle." Raya says as Derek smiles smugly "Really? Because I just did." Derek says smiling and they are at the city finding Derek and his friends as they make their way to Rhou estate "You know it's forbidden to bring the power of the element into the city. Please, go back to the lion turtle and return the fire." Raya says in fear before Derek turns around "Raya, it's time to stop being so afraid of the Rhous and show them we have the power to change things." Derek says as He takes out his mask from his bag and put it on He turns to leave The rest of the group follow him though the masks are all the same save for Raya's on the Rhou family's palace the group having gathered before its gates as Derek steps forward "Hey Rhou's! Open the gate and let us in." Derek demands before The Elder Rhou apparently their father is walking towards the railing looking down "What are those filthy peasants doing here?" The Elder Rhou asks as The Big Rhou smiles "Don't worry father. We'll take care of them..." The Big Rhou says before The Rhou brothers turn around leaving their father to continue to look down Derek who lowers his head from looking up to looking to his front as The Rhou brothers come out from the palace's gates The line up before the doors which close immediately again "Hand over all the food you're hoarding, and we won't give you any trouble." Derek says as he points at them and swipes his hand down emphasizing his threat The brothers laugh "You're not getting past us, We have the weapons. You're powerless..." The Big Rhou says before Derek crosses his arms "Powerless, huh?" Derek asks as The Rhou brothers all raise their spears toward the group and slide in a battle stance As they charge the group Derek raises both his hands and his left knee He takes a good step forward and thrusts his hands towards the incoming brothers firecurving at them The brothers jump out of the way to either side of the blast sliding over the floor The blast crashed against the palace's gate as the fire consumes it and breaks it open leaving the group standing right in front of the open door "Follow me!" Derek shouts before The group runs through the broken doors as they reach the courtyard before Derek surges forward to break down the door to the food cellar with his firecurving As soon as the fire dies down the other raiders run up to the now wide-open building "Grab as much food as you can." Derek says as he points to the door path Raya runs up to him "Maybe you're right. Maybe we do have the power to change things..." Raya says happily before the first raiders return with big bags swung over their sholuder as Derek looks at him "Stop right there!" a Palace guard shouts as Derek turns to see over his right shoulder the Rhou brothers approaching with ten armed guards "Looks like the Rhou's found backup." Raya says before Derek looks at them "Get everyone out of here. I'll hold them off..." Derek says as Raya turns to run with the other raiders Derek surges forward He leaps and scatters the troops with a powerful firecurving blast He throws another blast to keep two soldiers at bay as a soldier comes at him with his spear aimed at Derek's chest Derek grabs hold of the weapon and uses it to turn and swing his attacker against Big Rhou who was standing behind him He uses his own momentum to keep on turning and hurl the weapon away As his back is turned to the screen Little Rhou seizes his moment and jumps onto Derek clasping on tight as Derek tries to toss his assailant He firecurves in a circle to keep four people surrounding him at bay He manages to throw Little Rhou though the guy held on to Derek's mask and took it with him the smallest brother rolling over the ground Little Rhou comes to a halt He sits up on his knees and immediately raises his hands in surrender "No, please! Have mercy!" The Little Rhou shouts at Derek's mercy scared He looks up to find that it is Derek looming over him with a fire ball readied in his right hand "Derek?" Little Rhou asks confused and surprised before Derek's resolve wavers and he snuffs out the fire in his hand as well as the fiery circle surrounding them As soon as the way is cleared again Derek is instantly tackled to the ground by two guards jumping at him from his left Little Rhou who regains his composure and gets to his feet while Derek is being held and pulled to his feet They are surrounded by the soldiers and the two other Rhou brothers "Even when you have the power, you're afraid to use it." The Little Rhou says crossing his arms and leaning towards Derek who angrily looks down at the Little Rhou but slants his eyes to his left in a sad expression later in front of the Lion turtle as Derek the Rhous and soldiers stand on the outcropping before it behind Derek who is held by his arms by a soldier standing on each side of him with the Rhou family standing in front of the lion turtle "Tell me who else was involved in the rebellion, and I might take mercy on you." The Elder Rhou says before Derek who glares at him defiantly "I'm not telling you anything." Derek says as he closes his eyes "Then, you've left me no choice. Derek...you are herby banished." The Elder Rhou says before the guards push him towards the lion turtle "Yeah! And give back the fire you stole." The Little Rhou says as Derek regains his balance "No! Wait. Great lion turtle...I am sorry for stealing the fire from you. and I accept my punishment...But please. I need to be able to protect myself in the wilds..." Derek says before the lion turtle looks at him "Never again may you return to this city. But I will allow you to keep the power of the element..." the Lion turtle declares making an exception as Derek is shoved out of the city He looks back at his city one more time before hanging his head in sadness and walks away to the Spirit Wilds as the sun sets as Raya watch "Bet he doesn't last til morning." Raya says before Derek is walking down a path in the forest far in the background between two tree trunks in the foreground Derek nervously hikes along and flings fire at any spirit he thinks is a threat He backs up into a tree and hears a shrill voice "Hey, watch where you're stepping human!" a Frog spirit shouts as Derek shivers in fear and quickly waves his fire around to see who the voice is "Who said that?" Derek asks before he looks down "Down here!" The Frog spirit shouts as he slides out from under his foot "How'd you like it if I started walking all over you?" The Frog spirit asks before Derek sighs in relief "You're just a little frog." Derek says relieved until it Grows in size much to his shock "Who's little now?" The Frog spirit asks in a deep voice and tries to stomp Derek with his foot but he dodges it in time later after encountering other dangers Derek reaches a bridge as he looks up he sees a peaceful looking oasis with fruit trees He walks over to it but as he attempts to cross the bridge a Humanoid Lemur spirit teleports in front of him and shoves him back "You are not welcome in my oasis, human." The Lemur Spirit says as Derek looks at him with desperation "Please, help me. I'm starving and I haven't slept all night..." Derek says before The Lemur Spirit turns his head around "Not my problem." The Lemur Spirit says as Derek gets enraged firecurving at the Spirit "Let me pass." Derek demands before the spirit widens his eyes in surprise for a moment before turning angry "You dare use fire against me? Now, be gone with you!" The Lemur Spirit shouts as he teleports behind Derek with a mocking face and grabs him throwing him to a bush Derek walks out of a bush with the Lemur Spirit blinking while looking annoyed followed by an uninterested expression as the spirit walks away Derek hangs his head in surrender and walks away Derek turns to the screen with a confused look for a moment which changes to one of surprise a parade of spirits marching in Derek hides in a bush in fear the spirit parade is going to the oasis Derek smiles as an idea forms He comes out from the bush disguised as a bush spirit joining in an attempt to enter the oasis the spirits pass by the screen in the foreground Derek approaches the spirit The Lemur Spirit narrows his eyes at Derek in suspicion "And who might you be?" The Lemur Spirit says before Derek acts overly dramatic "I am Bushy, the Bush Spirit. And I would like to enter your oasis..." Derek says faking a deep voice and The Lemur Spirit Raises a eyebrow puzzled "Very well, You may pass." The Lemur Spirit says motioning toward the oasis as Derek walks by the spirit widens his eyes in surprise and sniffs "Wait a second. Something's Wrong..." The Lemur Spirit says before he pulls off the Mask and glares at Derek "I knew I smelled a human!" Derek shouts as his face turns blue nervously before shrugging nervously with a very big sheepish smile The Lemur spirit picks up Derek and throws him in the water "Come on, let me in. just for a little while..." Derek says before the Lemur Spirit glares at him "No! Go back to your lion turtle." The Lemur Spirit demands as Derek gets up slowly "Believe me, I'd love to go back home. But I can't...I was kicked out." Derek says before two friendlier spirit approaches him "That's too bad." A Spirit says as another Spirit walks in front of him "Poor human." another Spirit says before the Lemur Spirit gets angrier "Don't pity him. He's just like every other human ugly destructive and lacking any respect for nature." The Lemur Spirit says as he crosses his arms upset and enraging Derek slightly "Who are you calling ugly?, Ugly!" Derek shouts before the Lemur Spirit who looks surprised for a moment with the other spirits turning and looking at him before frowning in annoyance "Mmm." The Lemur Spirit says as the Friendlier Spirit looks at Derek "If you can't go back to your city, then you should go live in another one." The Friendly Spirit says before Derek looks at the spirit in shock "What? There are other lion turtles?" Derek asks as the Lemur Spirit begins to mock him "There are other lion turtles? Of course there are. dozens of them! Boy, you humans are stupid too..." The Lemur Spirit says before Derek looks at him happily "So which way to the nearest lion turtle city?" Derek asks as The Lemur Spirit pretends to be thinking "Hmm, I think it's on the other side of none-of-your-business valley." The Lemur Spirit says before laughing at his own joke looking to the other spirits for approval while Derek frowns in irritation "Real funny, You know what? I don't need your help. I'll find it myself..." Derek says as he turns around and walks away with the spirits on the bridge in the background Derek takes a few steps and suddenly falls into a deeper part of the pond disappearing from view One of the kind spirits a tall green one with four arms a white mask like face and leaves for hair waves goodbye "Good luck!" The Friendly Spirit says while waving his hand Derek who keeps walking until he comes across a cat deer caught in a net intent on cooking the animal produces a flame in each hand but decides against the idea as he approaches the animal who is giving him a sad and pleading stare sighing Derek walks towards the cat deer as it growls once more "It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of there..." Derek says before he climbs the tree to cut down the net that is holding the cat deer However before he can take action the four hunters he was supposed to join earlier arrive "Finally, we caught something." The Huntsman says as he Motions toward the cat deer "Get it down." The Huntsman says before He and the hunters start jogging toward it Derek steps out from behind the tree trunk and onto the branch "Back off." Derek says as he stands up firmly "Derek? What are you doing here?" The Huntsman asks as Derek continues glaring at him "I'm saving this animal." Derek says before The Huntsman glares at him "That animal's our dinner. Now, get out of the way..." The Huntsman says as Derek glares again angrily "No!" Derek shouts before he jumps from the tree while firecurving at the hunters and a chase through the Spirit Wilds commences with Derek using many dangers of the forest to his advantage "Ahh! He-help! Help!" a Hunter screams as he is being dragged by living grass while Derek runs past a tree of hornet nests grabs two and flings them at the hunters "Get them off! Get them off! Ahh!" another Hunter shouts after being swarmed by insects and He is dragged off into the air Derek runs on evading the fire blasts the last remaining hunters throw at him until he is hit The force of the blast catapults him in the air where he smacks against a branch and falls barely conscious on the ground allowing his pursuers to catch up with him "Well, looks like you're all our of tricks. Derek..." The Huntsman says before the Lemur Spirit teleports behind the huntsman and possesses the second hunter who starts partially transforming into the spirit's likeness "I...really...hate...humans!" The Lemur Spirit shouts emphasizing each word with a pause and the Huntsman is assaulted by his possessed comrade "No, no!" He shouts as the hunter runs away screaming The Lemur Spirit leaves the hunter's body the man groans but upon noticing his deformed hands starts feeling up his face Realizing he now looks partly like an Lemur he runs away screaming as well The Humanoid Lemur Spirit behind him watches him go with a uninterested look "I don't know what he's screaming about. He's better looking now..." The Lemur Spirit mocks before picking up Derek and carries him back to the oasis and places him in spirit water which heals Derek's wounds "I feel great. What's in this water?" Derek asks as the Lemur Spirit smiles at him happily "It has special healing properties." The Lemur Spirit says before Derek sits up and a Friendly Spirit hands him a piece of fruit "Thanks." Derek says as he takes a bite out of the fruit "So what did you do to that hunter?" Derek asks confused before The Lemur Spirit looks at him "Spirits are able to take over a human body for a short time. If I stayed in there any longer, I would've killed him...which i did consider." The Lemur Spirit explains as Derek smiles at him "Thanks for saving my neck. But why'd you do it?" Derek asks before the Lemur Spirit looks at him happily "I saw you save that cat deer from those hunters. I've never seen such an act of selflessness from a human before..." The Lemur Spirit explains again as Derek smiles again "Told you I wasn't like the others." Derek says petting an Animal Spirit before standing up "Guess I underestimated you, human." The Lemur Spirit says as the Friendly Spirit looks at him "Are you off to find another lion turtle city?" The Friendly Spirit asks before Derek stares at him smirking "I was, But I think I've had enough of humans for a while. I've decided to stay here and learn the ways of the spirits..." Derek says as the Friendly Spirit smiles at him "What a great idea." The Friendly Spirit says before another Friendly Spirit cheers as well "That'll be fun." the other Friendly Spirit says as he is cheering until The Lemur Spirit cuts them off "Oh, now now hold on...A human living with spirits? It's never been done." The Lemur Spirit says before Derek looks at him relaxed "First time for everything, right?" Derek asks as The Lemur Spirit thinks "Hmm, I guess we could try it. I've never had a human as a pet before...I think I'll call you 'Der' " The Lemur Spirit declares before Derek looks at him confused "The name is Derek." Derek says as The Lemur Spirit smiles at him "Der is more accurate." The Lemur Spirit says teasingly before Meanwhile at the fire lion turtle's city square as the huntsman arrives alone "What happened in the wilds?" a Citizen asks as another Citizen approaches him "Where are the others?" the other Citizen asks before The Huntsman looks at them "Gone, Spirits took them. They were protecting that kid Derek...like he was one of their own." The Huntsman explains as Raya watches in the foreground "Did you hear that? Derek's still alive." Raya says before back in the Oasis a white dragon flying in the air in a figure-eight motion It swoops downward and Derek is firecurving and performing the Dancing Dragon technique moving towards the right of the screen as the dragon flies right Derek's spirit friends are in the background including the giant They clap and cheer for Derek as he moves out of the screen with Derek continuing the form with the dragon flying in the background Derek turns and curves fire at the screen while at the same time the dragon swoops at it The dragon's body fills the screen and once it passes Derek his hair now slightly longer and hanging and with a scruff of hair on his chin He is in a battle stance in front of the oasis showing the hunters standing on the other side of the bridge who Derek wards off by redirecting their fire "And the way Derek manipulates fire, it's like nothing I've ever seen. He uses it like it's an extension of his body..." The Huntsman explains as he frowns and readies to attack as the hunters throw their fire it reaches Derek who redirects it and throws it at the ground near them making them fall over They stand up and run away Derek is standing in front of the oasis heroically The spirits show up and gather around him cheering Derek sips down a cup of tea given to him by one of the spirits in victory "Derek has proved that with the power of fire, anyone can survive in the wilds. We don't have to live under Rhou the Elder's rules anymore...so I say we leave this city and start over." Raya says before he raises his fist in confidence "Who's with me?!" Raya shouts as his friends and group cheers they all receive firecurving from the lion turtle before leaving toward the Spirit Wilds Meanwhile Derek at the Spirit Oasis The cat deer has a traveling pack and a saddle Derek scratches its neck and it tilts its head and purrs "You ready to go, Vula?" Derek asks before the Lemur Spirit looks at him confused "You sure you want to leave?" The Lemur Spirit asks as Derek smiles at him "Yes. It's time I see the rest of the world and find the other lion turtle cities." Derek says before The Lemur Spirit smiles at him in respect "I'm proud to call you my friend, Der." The Lemur Spirit says bowing as Derek chuckles "Thank you for everything. Goodbye, everyone..." Derek says before a Friendly Spirit offscreen looks at him "We'll miss you." The Friendly Spirit says as Derek rides away from the oasis to several nature locations through which he travels covering the passage of day until he reaches a stream with where he encounters a parade of spirits running away in the same direction "The all-powerful spirits are battling!" a Random Spirit shouts before another Random Spirit looks at him "They're going to wipe out the entire valley!" the other Random Spirit says as they both run away Derek goes to investigate what is causing the stampede He reaches a clearing where two large spirits a black and white one are locked in battle destroying their surroundings as they go Derek walks up to them and firecurves at them drawing the spirits' attention "Stop!, or you'll destroy everything!" Derek shouts before the Light Spirit looks at him with her one eye "This doesn't concern you, human!" The Light Spirit shouts as Derek continues to watch them battle "It does when the lives of spirits and animals are in danger!" Derek shouts before the dark spirit looks at him with his one eye "If you're a friend of spirits, then use your fire to help me break free." the Dark Spirit says as the Light Spirit objects to him "Don't involve the human. This is between us..." The Light Spirit says before the Dark Spirits stares at Derek again "Please, save me. She has tormented me for five days..." the Dark Spirit begs in mercy as Derek looks at him with shock "Five days? Let him go!" Derek shouts angrily firecurves at the spirits but is tossed aside by Vesper As he comes out of the bushes again he notices that the two spirits are only connected with one another by one tentacle He firecurves at that connection severing it As soon as they're separated Darkar flies away to rest atop a nearby mountain while Vesper screams and shrinks slightly "Thank you, human. You have performed a great service for the spirits..." Darkar says before flying away and Vesper enraged at Derek glares at him with her one eye "Do you realize what you've done?" Vesper asks as Derek walks towards her slowly "Yeah, I helped a spirit who was being bullied by you." Derek says before Vesper enraged looks at him uneasy "You are gravely mistaken. I was keeping him under control..." Vesper says as Derek is enraged as well "And what gives you the right?" Derek says before Vesper bends over close to him "You don't even know who I am, do you?" Vesper asks as Derek continues looking at her now calmly "Should I?" Derek asks before Vesper backs away bending backwards "Yes, My name is Vesper. That spirit you freed is Darkar...He is the force of darkness and chaos. I am the force of light and peace...Since the beginning of time we have battled over the fate of the world. And for the past five days I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance." Vesper explains as she leans into view closer to Derek who looks down in shame "until you came along." Vesper says before Derek looks at her remorsefully "So, by freeing Darkar. I let chaos into the world?" Derek asks as Vesper sharply looks at him with an angry glare "Precisely, The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation. and it's all your fault..." Vesper says before Derek looks downwards sadly and Sky looks at the Circle of light while floating in the Spirit World shocked "This is why humans have no place interfering in the business of spirits." Vesper says angrily as Derek looks at her sadly "This world is home to all of us, and what happens here is everyone's business." Derek says before Vesper still enraged continues glaring at him "Thanks to you, this world may cease to exist! I ONLY hope I can track down Darkar before it's too late." Vesper says angrily as Derek looks at her regretfully "Let me help you." Derek says before Vesper begins to back away "I don't want your help. Don't INTERFERE with ME again, human!" Vesper shouts as she flies away weaving herself through the sky while Derek and Vula turn to one another with wondering looks on their faces "Let's get moving." Derek says before they walk a trail leading through the woods Vula walks into view when Derek perched on its back They stop and look to their left as they hear a noise coming from their gaze revealing a fruit tree its branches shaking slightly Vula comes out of it Both the animal and Derek look toward the scene before them revealing four monks who are busy harvesting the fruits from the tree Two of the monks being their left hand toward their chest their fingers stretched which creates a cloud underneath them and revealing that the monks wears similar clothing and markings to the later Air Monks "Do you see that, Vula? People and they have some kind of wind power." Derek says as he rides up to them and laughs excitedly "More humans!, I found you." Derek says before the monks startle and run away in fright one dropping his basket "Wait! I'm friendly!" Derek shouts as he gives chase which nearly ends up killing him when Vula stops abruptly before a cliff tossing him He manages to grab an overhanging branch and pulls himself back up As he comes above the cliff again he sees one of the monks running up to him and use his aircurving to fly toward a floating lion turtle "The legends are true, Another lion turtle city...And it's flying." Derek says as he sees the lion turtle take back the aircurving of the foragers "I have GOT to GET over there!!" Derek shouts happily emphasizing his words before Vula ties a rope to a tree and around a rock for him "There. Okay, Vula...Wish me luck." Derek says as he climbs on the tree and burns the rope with his firecurving catapulting himself toward the lion turtle "Oh no..." Derek says fearfully before falling down but he manages to grab hold of dangling vines somehow getting inside the village Derek explores A green transparent bird-like spirit by him much to Derek's surprise and amazement Derek smiles in amazement as he watches it go past him "Wow." Derek says as he looks at meditating monks he approaches the monks "Hi, how are you? I'm Derek." Derek says before the monks stay silent and look at each other "Um, sorry to interrupt. but it's been a while since I've seen other humans..." Derek says as a monk looks up to him "Where did you come from, stranger?" an Air Monk asks before Derek smiles at him eyes widened "Another lion turtle city far away For the past two weeks I've been living among the spirits and exploring wilds." Derek says before another Air Monk looks at him smiling "Remarkable, Come. Sit with us...We would love to hear of your travels." the other Air Monk says as A spirit sitting on the monk's shoulder becomes dark and flies off much to the monks' surprise and shock Another dark spirit cuts through a wall of a nearby hut People run out screaming Next moment there are dark spirits all over the village and Darkar floats in the sky "Darkar." Derek says angrily before The Dark Spirit looks at him with his one eye "So, we meet again. human..." Darkar says as three Air Monks approach behind Derek "Why is the great spirit of darkness here but not his other half?" an Air Monk asks before Derek flinches nervously "Uh, I'll explain later." Derek says as he runs offscreen before he runs to Darkar "Leave these people in peace... they've done nothing to harm you." Derek says before he Firecurves at a dark spirit who attacks a women and proceeds to fight the other spirits Vesper hiding behind a bush appears and knocks Darkar away "Be gone." Vesper says as she tackles Darkar with her own body into behind another bush "How are you feeling since our split, Vesper? I've never been better. When Harmony Convergence comes...I will destroy you forever." Darkar says before Vesper turns to Derek angrily "I told you not to interfere." Vesper says angrily as Derek looks at her "I had to do something. These people were in danger..." Derek explains before the Air Monks approach the Light Spirit in front of him "Great spirit of light, we thank you for your help. But how did you become split from Darkar?" an Air Monk asks as Derek's face turns into a worried one "Ask...him." Vesper says before The monk turns his head to Derek who slowly turns to the monk "It wasn't my fault, Darkar tricked me into freeing him. I'd take it all back if I could..." Derek explains as Vesper looks at him still enraged of his mistake "It's too late for that. Now that Darkar is free, he is turning other spirits dark...The more spirits he turns. the stronger he becomes..." Vesper explains before Derek looks at her slowly shrinking body "He's getting bigger and you're getting smaller." Derek says as Vesper continues looking at him now calmly "As darkness grows, light fades." Vesper says before Derek lowers his head in shame and turns around staring at the air monks "I'm sorry for endangering your village, but I promise to set things right." Derek says as an Air monk Turns his head to another monk in confusion and back to Derek "How?" The Air Monk asks before the scene changes into Derek along with Vesper and a monk facing the air lion turtle "Great lion turtle, I ask that you grant me the power of air so that I can defeat Darkar before it's too late." Derek says as he looks at the lion turtle "You already carry the power of fire. No human has ever held two elements at the same time..." the Air lion turtle says before Derek stares at him with confidence "I'm not like the other humans. I can learn to do it..." Derek says as the Air lion turtle begins to think "Hmm, perhaps. But to do so...Vesper must hold the power for you until you master it." the Air lion turtle declares before Vesper still enraged stares at him "Ancient one, why would I do that for a human? Especially one who's caused so much trouble?" Vesper asks as Derek turns around to look at her "Vesper, please I can't let the world fall into chaos because of my mistake. Neither of us can defeat Darkar alone...but together we have a chance." Derek says before Vesper looks at him "You may be right, Very well. I will help you master the power of air..." Vesper says as Derek looks at her with confidence "Thank you. And in return I will help you restore balance to the world." Derek says before the scene changes into Vesper and the soon Mystical Master walking through deserted lands "What's this harmony thing Darkar was talking about?" Derek asks as Vesper continues walking beside him "Harmony Convergence...That is when Darkar and I must battle for the fate of the world." Vesper says before the two continue walking "How long do we have until then?" Derek asks as Vesper continues walking ahead "About a month in your time." Vesper says before Derek stops "Then we better start training." Derek says as they are in a volcanic like place with no lava and are peaceful he Firecurves "All right, I'm ready to try air. How's this going to work?" Derek asks before Vesper looks at him "The only way for me to give you the other element is to pass through your body and combine our energies." Vesper says as Derek looks at her happily "Great. So you've done this before..." Derek says before Vesper looks at him cautiously "No, This has never ever been attempted...It is very dangerous." Vesper says as Derek approaches her "That's what they said about living in the Spirit Wilds, and I survived that. I'm ready...Give me the air." Derek says before he shouts as Vesper passes through his body After he regains his composure he sends out a burst of wind "It feels completely different. If you and Darkar have the same fight every ten months why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?" Derek says while practicing his aircurving "He cannot destroy light any more than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other...Even if I defeat Darkar in this encounter, darkness will grow inside me until he emerges again. The same will hold true if Darkar defeats me..." Vesper explains as Derek looks at her stopping his aircurving "That doesn't sound so bad. Even if Darkar wins, you'll come back..." Derek says before Vesper looks at him from her perspective "Yes, but you will probably not survive to see it. Darkar will destroy the world as you know it...Darkness will cover the Earth for ten months." Vesper says as Derek who is thinking with his head down and raises his head to the Spirit of Light "If I'm going to help you battle Darkar, then I should visit more lion turtles." Derek says before the passage of time shows him and Vesper at a Water lion turtle gives Derek the power of water He immediately raises some water "Why is there so much conflict between humans and spirits in the first place?" Derek asks as the adventurers search for the four lion turtles "This physical world is where humans come from, Spirits come from another realm. At the north and south poles...the two realms intersect. Over time...more and more spirits have drifted into this world." Vesper says as the earth lion turtle rises and giving Derek the power of earth "Humans have been forced apart, settling on the lion turtles who protect them and losing touch with each other." Vesper explains while Derek is seen on the screen Watercurving "Most People Think they live in the Only Human City in the World." Derek says before manipulating a stream of water and then tossing it into the air by waving his arms around in a martial arts like manner "Most humans think only of themselves, no matter how many others are around." Vesper says before passing through Derek's body and he stands up regaining posture "When you pass through me, I feel an incredible rush of power." Derek says as he walks forward and raising his fists while crouching downwards summoning a large piece of Rock Earthcurving then raising his arms extending the Rock into a longer piece and punches near the Rock slicing a upper piece in half then stomping lifting the Rock up in the air while gesturing an Earthcurver stance with his left and right arms up and down while being firm and kicking it sending it flying backwards a far distance before Vesper passes through him again "I feel like I'm changing. The more we practice, the stronger I become..." Derek says as he Sniffs "Smells like smoke." Derek says before Vesper also seems to notice this "Humans are nearby." Vesper says as Derek runs offscreen "Let's check it out." Derek says before Vesper follows him they see a group of humans burning down a forest for wood and approach the humans "A spirit!" a Settler shouts as he Tosses a fireball toward Vesper before Derek jumps in front of her deflecting the fire "Easy there, fellas. We're friendly..." Derek says before Raya walks out of the crowd "I can't believe it. Derek?" Raya says as he walks up to him and they walk toward each other and hug "What are you doing out here?" Derek asks before they release each other and Raya laughs "You inspired us. Once we heard that you survived out in the wilds, we decided to try it too." Raya explains as Derek points at Vesper with his palm "This is Vesper, Don't worry. She's not like the dark spirits you've probably run into..." Derek says before Raya looks at him in front of the settlers angrily "Dark spirits? What's the difference? We throw fire at any spirit we see around here. Just like they attack any men..." Raya explains as Vesper suddenly becomes angry while shorter than before "You have no idea what you're doing. You're only making things worse..." Vesper says angrily before A settler points to the right "The spirits are coming back!" the Settler shouts as Raya looks at him "Let's wipe them out this time! We'll burn down this whole forest if we have to!" Raya shouts before Derek looks at him surprised and disappointed "What happened to you? When did you become so violent?" Derek asks as Raya turns to his friend again "You showed me we could change the world if we just stopped being so afraid...Now we're doing it." Raya says before he runs off to join the settlers while Derek changes his face of disappointment to a sorrowful expression "This isn't exactly what I had in mind." Derek says as the firecurving settlers and a group of spirits approach each other as they lit up their hands a close up of the spirits revealing that the Lemur spirit is leading them "Get out of the forest, humans." The Lemur Spirit says before stepping forward and waving his arms enraged before runs in between the groups "Wait! We can resolve this peacefully." Derek says as the Lemur Spirit recognizes the man "Der? You came back." The Lemur Spirit says happily before Derek smiles at him as well "It's good to see you again." Derek says as he looks at him confidently "You and Vesper are just in time to help us clear these tree-killing fire-lovers out of here just like the old days." The Lemur Spirit says before Raya and the settlers point at the spirit animals "You are the one who's getting cleared out." Raya says as Derek raises his hands in attempt to calm them both down "There's no need for violence, I know there must be a way to work out a compromise." Derek explains before The Lemur Spirit looks at him stepping forward once again "You have a good heart, Der. But these fire tossers aren't like you..." The Lemur Spirit says as Raya points again causing Derek to look at him "Spirits like him killed our friends! I can't let them get away with that." Raya argues back before The rumbling of thunder is heard as the clouds roll in overhead A lightning bolt splits the sky illuminating Darkar's form in the sky He laughs wickedly while the Spirit Animals transform into a dark muscular version of themselves manifesting deep voices "We are protectors of this forest...We won't let you burn it down." The Dark Lemur Spirit says as Vesper begins noticing the cause of their mutation "It's Darkar. He's growing stronger, using their anger to turn them to his side." Vesper explains before Raya throws a fireball at The Dark Lemur Spirit who avoids it "Wipe them out!" The Dark Lemur Spirit shouts the two teams charge each other though are kept apart by the efforts of Derek and Vesper "Stop, please!" Derek begs as he continues aircurving to keep the two groups apart but they keep charging at each other "Vesper, we need to combine our energies. Maybe then we'll have enough power to stop this..." Derek says before Vesper merges with him and Derek shoots himself in the air riding an wind tornado while the other elements circle around him At the same time he is enveloped in white energy "ENOUGH!, You NEED to stop FIGHTING now!!, before you destroy each other!!!!!" Derek says as he Turns his head to the settlers and Spirits The Dark Lemur Spirit Groans as he is pushed back and turns back to normal Notices Derek as he holds his head with his ears drooped "Der!, w-what happened?" The Lemur Spirit asks before Raya looks at Derek amazed at his level of power "He's controlling all four elements." Raya says surprised as Derek's energy begins to become unstable "Derek, I have to leave your body. or I'll destroy you..." Vesper warns before Derek struggles turning his head while closing his eyes in pain "No...It's working. If you leave, the fighting will start again..." Derek says as he groans under the strain of Vesper's presence is putting on his body until he cannot take it any more and he faints falling down from the sky "Derek!" Vesper shouts before she leaves his body catches him before he crashes to the ground and carries him off the battlefield As they leave the two groups clash with one another continuing the battle Groaning Derek awakens on a nearby cliff overlooking the burned down remains of the battlefield "We have to go back." Derek says as Darkar flies in front of him "Don't bother. Your human friends have already been annihilated..." Darkar says before Derek looks at him shocked "No..." Derek says before Darkar looks at him sinisterly with his one eye "Enjoy your final days...See you at the END of the world!" Darkar declares as he flies away leaving Derek to search for Vesper He finds her severely shrunken behind a rock He picks up the weak spirit that he can now easily take into his arms "Vesper..." Derek says before Vesper looks at him with her small one eye "I'm sorry, Derek." Vesper says as Derek slides her into a teapot and jumps on Vula setting course for the southern spirit portal "We're almost there. I was wrong about you, Derek...I had no idea humans were capable of such nobility and courage. I'm sorry we do not have much more time together..." Vesper says before Derek looks into the teapot "Let's not give up before the battle's even begun...Who knows what will happen?" Derek asks as he smiles ahead of himself "After all, this is my first Harmony Convergence." Derek adds before they reach the portal to the spirit world "This is the southern portal to the spirit world. Here, Darkar and I will do battle again...at the place where the two worlds meet." Vesper explains as Vula Derek and herself pass through the portal As they enter the scenes around the portal fade into those of the Spirit World They come out in the Spirit World at a scene where that is barren with the exception of a hollow tree several streams and two portals Darkar comes out of the northern portal "Are you ready for our final battle, Vesper? Thanks to our friend separating us...I think this time I may be rid of you once and for all." Darkar says before Derek gets off of Vula and puts down the teapot containing Vesper on the saddle walking towards the Dark Spirit "Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me." Derek says as Darkar leans back slightly mocking him "No human can stand against me." Darkar says while laughing at his overconfidence and Derek glares courageously against the Spirit "Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not a regular human anymore." Derek says before he firecurvers at Darkar who flies away to avoid the blasts However he turns back around and knocks Derek away with one of his tentacles "I lived ten lifetimes before the first of your kind CRAWLED out of the mud!" Darkar shouts as he Fires a purple sound beam out of his face Derek screams as he is knocked backward again "It was I who broke through the divide that separated the plane of spirits from the MATERIAL World!" Darkar says before he fires the purple sound beam again Derek grunts as he bounces over the ground "To hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength...Now PREPARE to FACE oblivion!" Darkar shouts as he fires a purple energy sound beam at Derek who propels himself with his firecurving to avoid it and falling on the ground He turns to Vesper desperately "Vesper! The only way to win is together." Derek says before Vesper flies to Derek and merges with him who is briefly surrounded by unstable white energy "Ah!...Ugh." Derek groans as Darkar attacks with his whipping tentacles which Derek evades by flying on a cloud created by a waving mation from him Darkar misses every strike however he evaporates the Wind Cloud causing Derek to front flip turn around and punches a stream of fire at him using his left fist that goes through Darkar's body leaving no effect falling on the ground bouncing into a roll then performing a standing back flip to get a hold into himself then launches himself with a Rock Pillar using Earthcurving and spinning in the air he shouts kicking and waving yet another Slash of Flames that goes through the Spirit again leaving no effect Darkar uses his tentacle to slap him in the stomach knocking him back temporarily then Derek spins to slow down his fall and lands sliding backwards he creates a Wind cloud underneath him while spinning throwing large streams of Water at The Dark Spirit from the shallow puddles he flies across the first splash of water fails to go through Darkar's body and the other two pierce through him injuring him a little bit then still riding on his Air Cloud using Earthcurving rips three large pieces of rock from the ground floating past the Dark Spirit and throwing two pieces that severely injure Darkar then turns his wrists and launches the third Large Rock which The Dark Spirit dodges by flying around it and Darkar attacks with his tentacle that Derek swiftly avoids by flying to the right with his Cloud then The Spirit evaporates the cloud again with the Tentacle but Derek back flips and creates another one floating backwards to punch flames out of his fists in defence then suddenly is forced back scratching the ground to stop himself his physical form strating to become static as his energy becomes unstable "I have to leave you. If I stay any longer, you will die..." Vesper says before Derek begins closing his eyes in pain although he resists the effect "It doesn't matter...If you leave me now, Darkar will destroy everything. We HAVE to FINISH this together!!!" Derek shouts with confidence and pushes himself creating another Wind Cloud charging at Darkar and floating upwards to dodge his purple sound energy beam then evaporating his own Cloud flips while spinning punching a stream of fire on The Dark Spirit's back and front flips into the ground landing jumping forward in pain as he begins shaking in The Incompatibility of Vesper's Connection Darkar pushes Derek with his tentacle and grabs him while he flies backwards dragging him across the ground throwing him into the air and firing the purple energy sound beam causing him to be knocked backwards toward the southern portal He skids to a halt right before the portal "Ugh..." Derek says as Darkar grabs his wrists pinning him down using one of his tentacles "The Harmony Convergence is about to begin. The era of Vesper is over..." Darkar declares before the 15 black and yellow orbs align foreshadowing the amount of the next Mystical Masters the two beams from the spirit portals bend over to connect with one another Darkar starts to glow purple as he watches the spectacle in the sky While still static Derek lights up briefly showing Vesper's form inside his chest and revealing his pupil less glowing eyes He puts his right hand behind him causing the energy of the southern spirit portal during Harmony Convergence to flow through him basking him in blue light completing the Convergence Derek's form becomes less static and his eyes lose their pupils glowing white He grabs the ground then leans backwards slightly "Urgh...AAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Derek shouts as white lights blast out of his mouth and eyes enveloping the area Darkar moves away a safe distance before turning back As the light subsides Derek gets up and his energy has stabilized stands heroically creating the Spirit World and the Mystical Master Cycle the camera changes into a side view for the audience to see his Blue Spiritual Form fading away resembling the Avatar State that would later become The Elemental State/Form within later Masters "We ARE bonded forever." Vesper says before Derek eyes still glowing covering his pupils waves his right hand suddenly motioning his left hand splashing a Swirl of Water on Darkar and slashes his right hand like a Sword briefly slicing Darkar's Body in half with the Stream of Flames then thrusting his left hand forward waving both hands bringing it back causing a Giant Rock to rip through the ground and launch into Darkar which injures him from the Powerful Impact Derek turned around then waves his hands encasing Darkar in a Ginormous Wind Sphere and spins to his left before punching a set of Rocks then spins once more backwards throwing Water streams by manipulating the puddles behind him and steps forward performing a front flip kicking a stream of Fire that surrounds the Dark Spirit in a Elemental Ball of all four elements He uses his curving to guide the sphere to the hollow of a tree in which he imprisons Darkar behind a purple energy field the Elemental Ball Glows Blue causing a bright flash of light to shine through the area to explode and Darkar which is behind a Red Holographic Cage in front of him while Derek stands in front of the tree "This is your prison now, And I will close the portal so no human will ever be able to physically enter the Spirit World and release you." Derek says before walking near the northern portal and closes it by encasing it with a Dome of Purple Energy that separates the light Back in the mortal world spirits are lining up to return to the Spirit World through the southern portal "The spirits must stop fighting with humans and return to their home in the Spirit World. I will teach men to respect the spirits so that balance will be maintained..." Derek explains as the Spirits are shown entering the Portal before the Lemur Spirit enters the spirit portal he turns to Derek and bows respectfully a gesture that is returned by the first Mystical Master "I will be the bridge between our two worlds." Derek says before walking forward behind the Lemur Spirit who passes through and using the Dome of Purple energy to seal away the light closing it Scene shows a close up of Derek and then changes into the fire lion turtle with his city's former residents looking at him "The world is entering a new age...Our time protecting mankind is over, We will no longer give humans the power of the elements." The lion turtle declares as the scene changes into a still scene of armoured warriors fighting with weapons fire and water curving "DIFFERENT groups of people MUST learn to LIVE together. This is my mission to use Vesper's light spirit to guide the world toward peace." Derek says before he is shown transforming into the Elemental State then using the four elements to kill the fighting parties which are distinguished by red and blue flags upon their stubbornness of never making peace with other humans left him no choice the scene changes into a burning battlefield with all humans disintegrated except Derek himself Rocks are elevated everywhere red flags arrows and large earth coins lie scattered over the field An old and armored Derek slumps against an earth coin surrounded by arrows now grew up to 63 years old man closing his eyes "I'm sorry, Vesper. I failed to bring peace...Even with Darkar locked away, darkness still surrounds humanity. There wasn't enough time..." Old man Derek says as Vesper who is now forced to leave his body slowly talks to him from within "Don't worry, We will be together for all of your lifetimes. And we will never give up..." Vesper says before Derek exhales for a last time a golden light escapes his mouth which turns out to be Vesper herself she splits herself into 15 golden specks and scatters to create more Mystical Masters The scene fades to a white screen as the sound of a baby crying is heard and out of the Spirit World Kalani shakes Sky "Hey!, What happened to you?" Kalani asks before Rokka looks at him "You were motionless, nothing but a defenceless empty shell." Rokka says as Sky looks at them "I can't believe it, Master Derek protected the World last year...just like all the other Mystical Masters did by using four elements." Sky says before sitting leaning against a bookshelf within the Library "I could tell you a good fact, but You can't freak out." Kalani says as she smiles at him Sky nods confused "Mystical Masters are way more ancient because they came before the Fairies you know..." Sky says before he shrugs sadly "I understand Why The Masters of Element are more powerful than Fairies, But discovering I'm one of them is really overwhelming I just can't imagine myself with all those Elements and If I do What will I accomplish? I don't think I'm ready to be a Godlike Figure to the Universe like the Masters." Sky says as Kalani and Rokka comfort him by putting their hand on his shoulder "You can keep reading about the Masters before we head off into the Southern Air Monk Temple...We'll leave if you're ready." Kalani says before Sky smiles and opens the book turning to the second page Master Theo then the Crying of the baby continues and in an Incomplete constructed Eraklyon The Wizard of Creation continues constructing the place while a Father and Mother struggle to give their baby a name calming him down with Theo "Your name is Theo, Sweetie." a Mother says as Theo smiles and claps as a baby then after two birthdays Theo turns 7 years old overtime Theo hears another baby cry from birth and he hears her name 'Diaspro' from her Father He goes to pet the child "You like her?, I'm sure you will be great friends..." The King of Eraklyon says before more birthdays past and Diaspro and Theo live inside a royalty room both at the age of 10 playing with each other then Theo suddenly stomps the ground ripping a medium Rock from the ground "Oh, You're a Fairy Diaspro right?" Theo asks as he approaches her and Diaspro looks at him "I am...The first ever Fairy actually for this year, There will be more Next Year Theo." Diaspro says before her father approaches the two children who announces Diaspro's Wing growth "Diaspro is unfortunately only growing wings when she turns 13..." Her Father says as Theo looks at him "Will she manifest her Magical Energy for Spells?, Aren't that what Fairies do?" Theo asks before Diaspro looks at him "Dad told me I also have to be 13 to cast spells." Diaspro says as Theo looks at a Water Bottle that is about to spill but thrusting his hands Theo stops the water and manipulates it to a stream of Water after it fell off the table "You're...You're Watercurving." Diaspro says before The King of Eraklyon leaves the room "No...I'm gonna have to learn Wind and Fire now, It can't be. I'm the Reincarnation of Master Derek!" Theo says looking at the Diaspro who stares in shock "What?!, so Your Destiny is to Master all four Elements?" Theo asks before flames fly out from the fireplace towards Diaspro but He slowly raises his hands redirecting the fire towards within the logs closing the fence "This means...This means I'm supposed to be the Most Powerful Being!" Theo shouts as Diaspro looks at him "Hey, Theo...I'll help you learn the four elements and It won't be hard." Diaspro says before they head outside where Theo walks toward a fountain but is hit by a breeze of wind "AH!, Air is so hard to learn..." Theo says as he attempts to manipulate the wind until his Strong willed personality causes Rocks to fly up instead "Aircurving is about being calm and graceful, Try to think of the best thing in your life." Diaspro says before Theo looks at her "But I don't have a best thing in my life, My life is full of unfairness and bad things which is why I manifested Earthcurving!" Theo says as Diaspro looks at him "Well, Then try to breathe..." Diaspro says before Theo inhales and thrusts his palms only a small amount of wind comes out "Ugh!, This is difficult and Annoying...How am I going to restore balance and peace to the World without Air?!" Theo shouts as Diaspro looks at him "It's never going to work unless you relax, Watercurving was easier because you were adaptive and Earthcurving was because you were always so blunt and hard headed Firecurving is coming from the emotions Aircurving is only powerful when you calm your mind." Diaspro says before Theo as he sits down beginning to meditate " _Calm my Mind, Calm my mind..."_ _Theo thinks inside of his mind_ and Theo tries pushing again no improvement "AGH!!!, Why is this harder for me?!" Theo asks before Diaspro looks at him "You're pushing it like Earthcurving, You have to be acting like wind If you want to control it...Don't Force it out Theo. Just let your limbs move on their own...Empty your mind." Diaspro says as Theo looks at her inhaling a breath and exhaling slowly closing his eyes to concentrate feeling a sense of calm his limbs loosened Theo gently pushes out a Tremendous Amount of Wind that caused Diaspro to be amazed "You did it!, Good Job!" Diaspro shouts before Theo looks at his hand "What a great type of curving!" Theo says excited as he calmly waves blasting multiple Gusts of Wind without failure "You know, Even If I could cast Spells right now...I bet you're still going to be more Powerful than them." Diaspro explains before Theo looks at him "Well yeah, because Past Masters are said to be Immune to all Magic...Maybe That's Why Mystical Masters are more Powerful than any threat." Theo says as Diaspro walks towards him and hugs him "You are the greatest Friend I've ever bonded with, I will miss you one day." Diaspro says before Theo looks at her as the passage of time shows birthdays pass with Theo turning 13 while Diaspro grows up to 11 then outside the castle practicing his Power of Elements kicking and punching Flames out of his fists and legs Manipulating Water and swirling it around then tosses a stream of the liquid back into the fountain then entering a Earthcurver stance with his firm fists thrusting them forward summoning a bunch of Rocks that come underneath the ground finally thrusting his hands out blasting out Gusts of Wind and eventually learns to jump high in the air using Aircurving then slow down his falling and creating an Air Ball sitting on top of it allowing him to float "How did you learn the Air Ball?, Even the Air Monks never use this technique!" Diaspro shouts as Theo evaporates the Air Ball and makes a new one while he lands sliding around while riding on a Speedy Ball spinning rapidly riding across everywhere while laughing then he evaporates the Air Ball making it fade away and Diaspro looks at his changed eye colour which Theo doesn't notice "Uh...Theo your eyes." Diaspro says before Theo looks at her confused "What?, I can't see..." Theo says as he looks at the reflection on the water fountain the brown pupils transformed into grey pupils "No way...I really am A Mystical Master." Theo says before Diaspro looks at him "When a Mystical Master has not learnt all the Elements their eyes are brown but when they do their eyes turn to Grey?" Diaspro asks as Theo looks at her confused "I think It's related to the connection to my Past lives...Master Derek had brown eyes and it changed to grey when he Mastered the elements." Theo says before Diaspro looks at him happily "Which means they're all connected, The Mystical Masters's name were based on Spiritual translations...Mystical means Spiritual that's why only the Masters can enter the Spirit World while Fairies and Non Curvers can't." Diaspro says as Theo walks towards her and leads her back to inside the Eraklyon Castle then celebrating his 15th Birthday Theo blows out his candle and eats cake with Diaspro who remains 11 upon not having her other birthdays Theo who is now a Teenager is taller than Diaspro for his age going outside a group of soldiers kneel in front of him along with King of Eraklyon her father and Diaspro who approaches them "Father...I-" Diaspro says before her Father in front of the group standing before the soldiers stands up "No Diaspro, They are not bowing to you...They are announcing the identity of the next Mystical Master." The King of Eraklyon says as he walks beside her and stands "We have your greatest respect, Great Master Theo..." a Soldier greets before he kneels with the soldiers behind him and Diaspro who joins them bows as well kneeling shocking Theo with his true identity later He sits in Diaspro's room sad She comes to comfort him "Guess all those Four Elements actually gave you a lot of respect from most people, Now Let's see you all use them at the same time All Powerful Master." Diaspro says as Theo looks at him "This means I'm not like other humans...My destiny will isolate me from different people and give me the burden of becoming a Godlike Figure." Theo says before Diaspro walks to sit beside him "Theo, Not many people are this lucky...and wherever you run the Destiny will follow you. So You have to face it and embrace the fact that You are the Mystical Master." Diaspro says as Theo walks outside near the Water fountain with a passage of time " _I thought It took weeks learning Aircurving, But I learned it at the age of 10 and Invented the Air Ball at 13...Watercurving Earthcurving and Firecurving were much easier for me...However After Mastering all four Elements I couldn't believe what ended up happening." Theo thinks inside of his mind while his body is calmly in a bowing pose_ Theo kicks a stream of fire and waves a huge stream of water while standing on the highest balcony of Eraklyon's Incomplete Castle seeing the Wizard of Creation still constructing the place then thrusts his fists forward sending large Rock spikes bursting from the ground and launches Gusts of Wind Theo watches all the four Elements scatter in different direction with Water going right Earth going up Fire going left and Air staying in the middle eventually everybody starts running back inside while Diaspro and Theo go out to see Two unfriendly Dragons that are breathing Fire at the Eraklyon Castle "Theo!, We have to get inside..." Diaspro warns before Theo turns to her courageously "No!, It's my duty to Restore peace and balance into this world...and Unfortunately It means taking out these dragons." Theo says as he jumps up high using his Aircurving and blasting Gusts of Wind to extinguish all the flames then using a Tornado that surrounds his legs launches Huge Waves of Water that splash onto the Dragons making them fall backwards surprisingly the Evil Dragons can speak "So the Legendary Mystical Master has returned, Isn't this exciting...The Last Master couldn't even bring peace to the world. Sealing Darkar inside a tree was the worst he could do." The Dragon says before the Other Dragon looks at Theo who glares at them "Leave these People Alone!, I won't let you hurt and destroy this place before its construction." Theo declares as he continues flying at the Dragons with The Tornado that evaporates but rides a Huge wave of Water while punching out streams of flames and knocking them down then stomping on the ground to Summon Rock pillars from below smacking the other Dragon backwards while the first Dragon slaps him with his tail knocking him to the ground Theo who sees the Dragon breathe fire towards the Eraklyon Castle again Theo jumps in front of the balcony and uses Firecurving to redirect the flames back into the Dragon's eye burning it severely but the Second Dragon breathes fire on Theo which he defends with a Rock Pillar but the flames burst through reaching him and he kneels on the ground injured unable to get up "Theo, Don't give up...I am a part of you now and you must protect my World." Derek says within Theo's Spiritual body and shocked Theo struggles to stand up falls back onto the ground "Master Derek?, You're inside of me?" Theo asks curiously before he sees the Two Dragons charge at him "Theo, You need to transform...It's the Only Way to defeat them." Derek says within his body as he stands up uninjured and The Two Evil Dragons breathe fire once again at him however this time Theo raises his hands completely dispersing of the flames "I'm sensing an Extremely Powerful level of Energy, This can't be the Elemental State...Can it?" The Dragon asks as Theo who has his eyes closed open his eyes with the pupils disappeared and glowing white then with the enhanced Elements He creates a Huge Tornado around his lower body throwing Fire and Water streams simultaneously injuring the Dragons then Rocks now surrounding his Wind Sphere throws huge Pieces at both dragons then thrusting both his hands sending all four Elements at them Incinerating the Sinister Dragons to ashes Theo's eyes stop glowing retaining his grey pupils and falls however Diaspro catches him "Did...Did I win?" Theo asks before Diaspro smiles at him "Yes...You did, You Used The Elemental State and overwhelmed them." Diaspro explains as Theo gets up and get inside the castle where people start clapping and cheering for him "What's up with these people?" Theo asks curiously before Diaspro looks at him "Well, What you did to those Dragons was amazing and You saved all of these people." Diaspro explains as Theo's eyes begin to glow from their grey pupils and back to normal then looks at himself "You can help change the world..." Diaspro says before Theo looks at her "I'm Sorry, Diaspro but a Mystical Master can't live for so long...I can only survive this long and when I grow up to 35 I will pass away." Theo says as Diaspro looks at him sadly and hugs him "I'll miss you, Theo." Diaspro says before Theo walks towards the crowd to celebrate his victory but the passing of the 34th and 35th birthdays Diaspro posts pictures of his Growth eventually Theo passes away as the great hero "The Dragons and I agree to help the Wizard of Creation to construct more life into the world, I will continue helping the evolution until I die but The Next Master of Element I am honoured to guide him on his Journey." Theo says as Diaspro cries in her room and paints a Portrait of the Master using all four elements then a White Flash of light leads to another baby crying from birth Diaspro picks up the baby and calms him down while his father and mother laugh "Who is this Young Boy?" Diaspro asks before The Father and Mother look at her "This is Jayden, and Legend say He is the reincarnation of Master Theo We all heard about how he defeated the Dragons that threatened our lands heroically with the Power of Elements but We doubt our Jayden will ever manifest these powers." The Mother says as The Father looks at Diaspro sadly "And Diaspro...The King of Eraklyon, I'm sorry but he passed away with Theo." The Father says before Diaspro looks down sadly carrying Baby Jayden and while the Little Boy's birthdays pass Jayden turns 12 at the same time Diaspro does they play in the constructed room Jayden looks out the window seeing The Ancient Wizard of Creation constructing more onto Eraklyon while it is still incomplete a King enters the room who doesn't have a Daughter or Son "Who are you little Kids?" The Man asks as Diaspro and Jayden look at him "I'm Jayden...and People say I will become the Mystical Master in the future." Jayden greets before Diaspro looks at him happily "I'm the Princess of Eraklyon, Diaspro...and I am also a Fairy the First ever Fairy to exist but I can't cast Spells yet not until I'm 13." Diaspro greets as The King kneels down to them "I like your names, I'm sorry about your father Little Girl but I will take the responsibility to taking care of both of you." The King says before he adopts them and leads them to a constructed room with Beds even a Portrait of Master Theo included with a Warm Fireplace a Nice Window some water bottles and there is a bathroom within with a Water faucet even a shower curtain "There you go, and You two can share the bed..." The King says as a Queen enters the room "Well, I hope your parents don't get worried." The Queen says before Jayden opens the Window slightly to feel the breeze until he looks behind him finding a Crystal representing the four Elements then touches it "That's the energy crystal, It is said to give any human the Power of Elements although only those who are brave and courage enough." The King explains as Jayden goes closer to the Crystal while Diaspro looks at him cautiously "Wait!, Jayden It might be dangerous!!" Diaspro warns before Jayden out of curiosity touches it "This Crystal is interesting...Is it the Crystal of Elements?" Jayden asks as The Energy Crystal explodes knocking him back "AGH!" Jayden shouts as he flies backwards and Diaspro tends to him "Jayden!!" Diaspro shouts as she kneels in front of him and notices the energy surging his veins are representing the four elements yellow and green for Earth orange and red for Fire Blue for Water Grey for Air "He's actually a reincarnation..." Diaspro says before after the incident Jayden gets up uninjured and from the open window he goes near it a Overwhelming Gust of Wind charges towards him but raising his hands in fear It shrinks and turns into a small whirlwind floating above his hands He had developed Aircurving "What is this Energy?" Jayden asks as he looks up at his light brown hair that falls down after being blown upwards and evaporates the Whirlwind by waving his hands then Diaspro looks at him amazed "Another Master of Elements..." Diaspro says happily before he takes his hand and leads him outside "There are three more other Elements you could use like Watercurving Firecurving and Earthcurving." Diaspro says as Jayden waves his hands slowly manipulating a stream of water in his hands and controlling its direction directing it back into the fountain then sees a Torch behind him and Diaspro picks it up tossing it into the fountain but Jayden manipulates the flames separating them from the Wooden stick spinning it around and punching directing it out of his knuckles firing a stream of Fire then trying to Earthcurve until nothing happens "No, Earthcurving can't be this hard for me!" Jayden shouts before attempting to rip Rocks from the ground and failing once again "Ugh, How does Earth work?" Jayden asks as Diaspro looks at him "Well, an Earthcurver is firm and neutral...What's the most painful moment in your life that isn't too stressful or too peaceful?" Diaspro says before Jayden looks at her "I don't have any..." Jayden says as he thrusts his fist and stomps with no effect or a Rock from the ground "Come on, Think of the aspect of your life that was frustrating but not most frustrating." Diaspro encourages before Jayden closes his eyes painfully imagining his memories " _Your Dad is gone...I know It's stressful but I feel bad too and you can honour his death by living on embracing the fact you cannot bring him back." Jayden thinks inside his head and comforting Diaspro who was 11 at the time_ Jayden firmly looks at him and thrusts his fists firmly summoning smaller Rock spikes "That isn't neutral enough!, I can't do this..." Jayden says before Diaspro looks at him "You just need to think of your most Neutral incident ever..." Diaspro says as Jayden loses hope and looks at her "I can't!, I'm never going to restore balance If I have no Earthcurving!" Jayden says before going inside and Diaspro sadly follows him in the constructed room then finds Jayden performing attempts to do Large Rock Earthcurving only to fail at all attempts "Jayden, You just have to harden your limbs like Rock and think of the time that you felt frustrating but was not irritating to the point of Anger." Diaspro says as she sits beside him and Jayden looks at her sadly "I just don't know how to harden and act like Stone, I never learnt how to be neutral before..." Jayden says before Diaspro takes his hand and leads him outside "Now Make sure to Act like a Solid Rock and Stone then You may be able to do it." Diaspro says as Jayden thrusts his fists in front of him then too little effort causes him to not give any effect again "NO!!, I just keep thinking like an Aircurver!" Jayden shouts before Diaspro sighs and puts her hand on his shoulder "Jayden...Just believe in yourself, and Maybe put more effort into the attack then It'll work." Diaspro says as she backs away looking at Jayden who breathes out and inhales firmly stomping tearing a Large Rock from the ground then becomes amazed "I...I finally Earthcurved!, I did it." Jayden says before Diaspro smiles in excitement and She cheers him "That was excellent...You're Finally an Earthcurver!" Diaspro says running up to him as she hugs him and Jayden releases her from the embrace "That Energy Crystal must have gave you the Knowledge of the Elements so It was easier to Learn them." Diaspro says as Jayden looks at her "It's because you motivated me." Jayden says before they head inside and going back to the entrance at a area with lots of free space He inhales a breath and breathes out then with his fist onto his palm Jayden punches out a stream of fire stomping firmly on the ground launching Rock Spikes from the ground then spinning pushing out Tremendous Gusts of Wind and manipulating The Water from Clouds above him throwing them in another direction Diaspro watches as the Elements travel in four different directions surprised and amazed Later after heading inside Diaspro and Jayden hear screaming and people rushing back into the Castle The Adopted Children run outside the doors seeing three Spirit like Old Witches using their Magic to threaten the humans of Eraklyon while The 3rd Wizard of Creation continue constructing more within Eraklyon then Diaspro looks at Jayden who runs at the three Ghostly Ancestral Witches "Jayden No!, You might get hurt..." Diaspro says before Jayden turns around to look at her pointing at the entrance "Make sure the Others stay inside, I will fight the Witches alone!" Jayden says as Diaspro nods and closes the door then walking towards the ghostly Ancestral Witches that appear transparent and Spirit like "You will not threaten Princess Diaspro and her parents, I will defeat you!" Jayden says before launching himself with a Rock pillar that pushes him into the air and summons a Wind Tornado to keep him up in the Sky "This being...He cannot be, It's the Mystical Master. a Legendary Master of Elements...This Battle will be harder than we fought." The Witch says as Jayden throws a Wave of Water at the third Witch knocking her back and the second Witch uses a Dark Magic Spell that he disperses off punching a stream of fire through it knocking her back The First witch uses a Spell that knocks the Mystical Master back into the ground however Jayden catches himself with a Wave of Water slowly landing onto the floor then he gathers Wind to create a Water Tornado hovering into the Air and punching Fire Streams that the Witches dodge firing back a Magic Ball that He evaporates by Throwing a Large Rock ripped from the ground that sends another Witch flying backwards until The Two remaining Witches blast a Magic Ball that launches Jayden into the ground evaporating his Water Tornado and he crashes down clenching the ground with his hand in pain until he hears a voice within himself "Jayden third Master of Elements, You must use the Elemental Form...If you don't The Witches will destroy you. We need to combine our Energy!" Theo shouts while inside Jayden's body "Master Theo I cannot...handle that much energy, If I die they will leave the world alone...It's me they want." Jayden says before he realizes his other sentences "Alright, Master Theo I need your power...We have to work together to defeat them!" Jayden says as he combines his energy with the Past Master a bright flash of light pushing back the Three Witches who back away from the shining Beam The Trio fire Dark Magic Balls through the energy although when Jayden has his eyes closed he opens them his pupils disappearing while glowing white and He floats into the Air surrounded by a Wind Sphere circled around waves of fire a series of rocks and Water streams rotating around him Jayden now transformed into the Elemental Form charges at the Witches easily dodging a Magic Ball and waving his hand combining a Water and Fire Stream knocking the third Witch back then The second Witch blasts a Magic Ball that Jayden pierces through with Rocks Wind Gusts and Water streams from his Aura ripping it apart and pushing her into the ground then the remaining Witch is overwhelmed by The Mystical Master throwing all four elements at her launching her into the air and Jayden lowers himself to the ground where his eyes regain their pupils and stop glowing falling to the ground Diaspro catches him helping him walk back inside "So, You saved everyone like Theo did..." Diaspro says before Jayden looks at the people bowing in front of him "We are very proud to have you protect us and restore balance, Master Jayden..." a Man says as Jayden smiles at them "I'm the third Mystical Master I mean I can shoot fire out of my knuckles control water with my hands wind launches out of my palms and I can pull Rocks from the Earth with my Fists." Jayden explains before looking at Diaspro who smiles at him later "I have used all of the Elemental State's Power to seal the Witches within the Wind and they are only allowed to come out when summoned, so that the balance and peace can be created...I am going to help the Evolution of Earth with my Powers and bring the World with the support of an Wizard of Creation bringing harmony into our Planet." Jayden narrates before The Princess of Eraklyon finds out about her friend's death after the Incident in afternoon and finds the Wizard of Creation floating while constructing the rest of Eraklyon then Diaspro looks at him "Hey!, Wizard...I need to talk to you." Diaspro shouts as the Wizard flies towards the Fairy "What do you need, Young Princess?" The Wizard asks before Diaspro looks at him sadly "Jayden my Friend, Can he get a Statue while you Construct Eraklyon?" Diaspro asks as The Wizard looks at her happily "Of Course, He did save the Castle and fought against those horrible Witches...I will finish the Statue at Midnight." The Wizard says before Diaspro goes back inside to sleep until it was midnight and went to the entrance doors to see Eraklyon partially finished the Wizard of Creation is gone too but Diaspro looks at the large statue of Jayden using all four elements and goes up to the slate 'Died at the age of 15...' then tears streaming down her cheeks she smiles "Thank you, Jayden...Thank you." Diaspro says as a bright flash of Light shines hearing another Baby Cry and takes Sky out of the book "Diaspro wasn't all Evil...She actually had some good in her If she bonded with Past Masters." Sky says before Kalani looks at him "You knew her too?" Kalani asks as Sky looks at her happily "She was this childhood friend I had with an arranged marriage, But All this time I thought She was wicked and heartless however This just proves Diaspro can be worth giving another chance." Sky explains before Rokka and Kalani looks at him "Now how about heading to that Southern Air Monk Temple now?" Kalani asks as Sky smiles leaving the Library taking the Book of Masters with him hiding in within Vahpa's Saddle then flying off to the Southern Air Monk Temple where Bodhi his Wind Master lives after training his Students in the nearby Magix Air Temple...fade to credits

 _Credits  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Main Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Co Writers Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Nickelodeon Productions  
Protagonist changes by Iginio Straffi  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Cast  
Alessandro Quarta as Master of Elements Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Steven Yuen as First Mystical Master of Elements Derek  
Leonardo Graziano as Second Mystical Master of Elements Theo  
_ _Daniele Raffaeli as Third Mystical Master of Elements Jayden  
Well That explained the Past Three Masters before Sky...but After the Next Chapter There will be more Origins of the 11 other Masters before him, Except Master Adam who is inspired by Avatar Roku He will be somewhere explained near the ending of the Season or before The Next Episode/Chapter will be about Sky finding out the Death of Bodhi his Airbending Master and See you there!_


	9. Air Monks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky attempts to visit Bodhi with Kalani and Rokka but when he gets there, Sky finds his Air Monk Friends and Wind Master slaughtered by the Fire Tribe after being stuck in the Iceberg for 15 days Unfortunately He enters the Elemental State his Greatest Transformation

_Avatar Sky How does that sound?, Yeah In this Universe Master means Avatar just notice how Mystical is part of the name...and All the Past Masters have Master before their names like how In Avatar's World the Past Avatars have Avatar before their actual name. Since This Half of the Season focuses on Sky as the Protagonist and his Journey You will not see Bloom Brandon Stella Tecna Musa Flora Layla Timmy Helia Riven and other Characters in this universe until the beginning of Season 9 and possibly If you guys request a Season 10 I could do it for you...But 19 more Chapters to do for the ending._

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku manipulates a stream of water in front of a Red background with Chinese Symbols that represent the Element "Water..." Sky says as The Watercurver throws the Water to the side of the screen then sliding to another Red background "Earth..." Sky says before an Earthcurver stomps and kicks a large rock sliding to the third Red background "Fire..." Sky says as Anala the Fire Tribe Princess walks slowly jumping into the air and flipping a kick flames shooting side ways "Air..." Sky says before a Air Monk hops down from the ceiling spinning to break his fall and spins to the right blasting a Gust of Wind at the screen leading to a flash of white light "About a Year ago, Before Fairies have became a Magical Defender of Magix There was a Hero of the Elements called the Mystical Master who was the only human being that could learn all four Elements and He easily kept balance between The Fire Tribe Water Kingdom Air Monks and Earth Nation bringing peace to the World." Sky says as the screen shows a Map going through the Land of Elements within the Four Nations "But When the Mystical Master left The Fire Tribe began to attack." Sky says before a group of Fire Tribe Soldiers Firecurve at the scream sending out streams of fire the screen shows a Mystical Master standing on a Large Rock Pillar "Only Master Adam who had mastered all four Elements at the time Could stop them, But When the World needed him most...He died." Sky says as a Air slice makes him vanish in place and showing the Iceberg he was encased within "After leaving my Girlfriend, The Storm struck me and I sealed myself inside a Gigantic Iceberg...Kalani and Rokka found me They got me out of the Iceberg. But I discovered I was the Last Mystical Master and I was reincarnated from Past Masters however I have to learn all four elements myself If I want to save the world." Sky says before the screen shows a Rock Pillar he is standing on going towards the Sun and launching the Title onto it Winx: Master of Elements shining white Season 8 Second Half Episode 7: Air Monks with a beautiful sunrise that just peeks above the cliffs The beams of the morning sun reflect on the water bathing the whole scene in yellow light the left where the group has made camp on the shore Vahpa is seen chewing on some grass while the smoke of the nearby campfire rises to the sky Rokka is lying in a blue sleeping bag next to the fire while Sky and Kalani are atop Vahpa Sky sits on the bison's head and is checking the knots that tie the reins to Vahpa's horns Kalani is sitting on the saddle fiddling with their luggage "Wait til you see it, Kalani! The Air Monk Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Sky says as Kalani looks at him sadly "Sky, I know you're excited. but it's been fifteen days since you've been home." Kalani says before Sky looks at her excited "That's why I'm so excited." Sky says as Kalani looks at him sadly "It's just that...a lot can change in all that time." Kalani explains before Sky smiles at her "I know, but I need to see it for myself." Sky says happily as he jumps off Vahpa landing softly using his aircurving as he walks over to a snoring Rokka who is lying in his sleeping bag Rokka looks up at the approaching aircurver "Wake up, Rokka! Air Monk Temple. here we come!" Sky shouts before Rokka looks at him tiredly "Ughh! Sleep now...Temple later." Rokka says as he turns around showing his back to Sky and falls back asleep snoring as soon as his eyes close Sky whose big eyes blink in surprise He looks discontent with Rokka's attitude but he quickly smiles mischievously Sky grabs a small thin stick "Rokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Sky shouts alarmed before Rokka lazily opens one eye then yelling in horror "Ahh!" Rokka says as He quickly rises and hops around still inside the sleeping bag "Get it off! Get it off!" Rokka shouts before after two hops he slams flat to the ground "Ahh!" Rokka shouts as he lands on the ground Kalani giglges as he falls over "Great! You're awake! Let's go!" Sky says as The scene slowly changes to a harbor where several Fire Tribe ships are lined up next to each other to the left to reveal a smaller ship docked between all the others identical mastodons Its walkway is down and the small figures of two people are seen leaving the ship Cairo and Firoh as they reach the bottom of the walkway "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay long and risk losing his trail..." Cairo says before Firoh looks at him disinterested "You mean the Master?" Firoh asks as Cairo turns sharply to face him as he slightly backs off "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive! every firecurver will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way!" Cairo shouts before they turn with shocked expressions on their face "Getting in the way of what, Prince Cairo?" A Man asks as he walks over to the duo with his hands held behind his back Cairo awaits him with his arms crossed with contempt while Firoh just stares at him "Captain Yhao." Cairo says before Yhao smirks "It's commander now, And General Firoh. Great Hero of our nation..." Yhao says as he bows and Firoh also bows "Retired general." Firoh says before Yhao gets up from the bow "The Fire King's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" Yhao says as Firoh looks at him to speak "Our ship is being repaired." Firoh says before he gestures toward the ship "That's quite a bit of damage." Yhao says as Cairo holds up one finger while Firoh stares disinterested in front of him "Yes. You wouldn't believe what happened...Uncle! Tell Commander Yhao what happened." Cairo demands before Firoh's eyes widen in surprise as he is addressed by Cairo "Yes. I will do that..." He happily holds up his hand and relates enthusiastically "It was incredible!" Firoh says as Cairo from the corner of his mouth in a confused tone "What? Did we crash or something?" Firoh asks before Cairo Looks at his uncle uncomfortably "Yes! Right into...an Earth Nation ship!" Cairo says as Yhao looks at them in disbelief "Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Yhao says before he Smirks while he gets into Cairo's face "Join me for a drink?" Yhao asks as Cairo averts his gaze and begins to walk away "Sorry, but we have to go." Cairo says before Yhao smiles evilly at him as he starts to walk away but after a few steps Firoh places his hand on his shoulder to hold him back "Prince Cairo, show Commander Yhao your respect." Firoh says as he Removes his hand from Cairo's shoulder as he faces Yhao while Cairo just slants his eyes "We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any tea? It's my favourite..." Firoh says before he and Yhao walk off screen Cairo grunts in anger upon hearing Firoh's tea comment He growls angrily and firecurves a small arc of annoyance as he turns to walk after them The scene changes to Vahpa who is flying above the clouds in the Ratola Mountain range Sky and Kalani sitting atop Vahpa's head and Rokka is back in the saddle clutching his stomach as it growls with a look of dismay all over it "Hey, stomach? Be quiet alright? I'm trying to find us some food." Rokka says as he starts to go through his luggage and gets out a bag He looks at it for a moment while it sways in the wind With his tongue out of his mouth full anticipation he sticks his hand in the bag and starts to go through it He looks surprised for a moment but quickly and with anticipation turns the bag upside down to pour the contents into his hand as only a few crumbs of blubbered seal jerky fall into it He glares to the two in front of him "Hey! Who ate all of my blubbered seal jerky?!" Rokka asks accusingly before Sky looks forward surprised "Oh. That was food? I used it to start the campfire last night...Sorry." Sky says as Rokka widens his eyes in shock "You what?! No wonder the flames smelled so good." Rokka says before he Looks up before slanting his eyes and groans Longing as Vahpa races past and ascend up to some mountains "The Ratola Mountain range! We're almost there!" Sky shouts excitedly as Kalani looks at him uneasy "Sky, before we get to the temple. I want to talk to you about the aircurvers." Kalani says before Sky smiles cheerfully at her "What about them?" Sky asks as Kalani looks at him sadly "Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Tribe is ruthless...They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people." Kalani says before Sky ponders over her words for a bit Hopefully "Just because no one has seen an aircurver, doesn't mean the Fire Tribe killed them all. They probably escaped!" Sky shouts as Kalani Places one hand on his shoulder "I know it's hard to accept." Kalani says before Sky smiles again as she moves her hand back to her side "You don't understand, Kalani. The only way to get to an aircurver temple is on a flying bison and I doubt the Fire Tribe has any flying bison!" Sky says as he Caresses Vahpa's head "Right, Vahpa?" Sky asks before Vahpa grunts and flies past to begin a last ascend up the side of the mountain "Yip yip!" Sky shouts as Vahpa turns out of sight behind the flank of a mountain Sky holds onto the reins tightly as Vahpa rapidly ascends while Rokka whose eyes are closed and Rokka holds on tight to Vahpa's fur and saddle respectively Sky looks back for a moment to his passengers as Vahpa flies over the rocks and into the sky again He flies over a last ridge that is covered by trees as Vahpa floats toward it "There it is. The Southern Air Monk Temple..." Vahpa says before Kalani smiles at the temple "Sky, it's amazing!" Kalani shouts as Sky is visibly excited showing how much his eyes widen upon the sight of the temple "We're home, buddy! We're home." Sky says before His eyes squint a bit in happiness The lead figure is running Close-up of Sky as he runs at the front excitedly looking back at the the two siblings As the two come out from behind a corner Sky runs off screen "So where do I get something to eat?" Rokka asks as he clutches his stomach with both hands "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to visit an aircurver temple and all you can think about is food?" Kalani asks irritated before the two siblings draw level with Sky who is waiting for them at the next corner "I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs." Rokka says as Sky who points at something in front of him as Kalani and Rokka approach "So that's where my friends and I would play airball." Sky says before showing a stadium consisting of many tall poles "and over there is where the bison would sleep and..." Sky says as he sighs with Kalani and Rokka in the background Sky looks sad at the deserted remains of his home "What's wrong?" Kalani asks before Sky becomes a bit saddened "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds..." Sky says as His eyes squint in sadness as he stands on the ledge his clothes flutter in the wind a dead tree at each side of him "I can't believe how much things have changed." Sky says before showing that Kalani and Rokka give each other a look of sympathy They quickly approach Sky who still looks sad as Kalani and Rokka pull up beside him "So uh, this airball game. How do you play?" Rokka asks cheerfuly as Kalani smiles at her brother and Sky's face clears up He smiles too as he looks at Rokka from the corners of his eyes showing Rokka looking concentrated while standing on a pole and guarding the goal of the airball court to the other side of the court where Sky also stands on one of the tall poles suspending a hollow ball in the air with aircurving He lets the ball roll over his shoulders tosses it from side to side and lazily tosses it up in the air He looks and smiles innocently at Rokka with his hands behind his back Rokka who looks surprised at the upward movement of the ball before showing Sky who opens one eye as the ball comes down again The aircurver jumps up and kicks the ball with a powerful wind swipe It rapidly shoots across the poles changing direction as it crashes into several poles but steadily moving closer to Rokka's goal showing his point of view as the ball races quickly toward him Rokka who opens his mouth in shock He grunts as the ball hit him right in the stomach The force of impact sends Rokka and the ball flying backward right through the rotating door of the goal behind him to reveal Rokka crashing into the snow behind the goal Sky laughs as he jumps up in joy showing Sky as he holds a hand above his eyes to make out of where Rokka landed "Sky, Seven!" Sky shouts while smiling broadly as he stretches out his arms above his head "Rokka, zero!" Sky shouts before He forms a Zero with his hands and makes a circular movement with his whole body Rokka lying on the dirt A twig is lying on his head while he looks a bit miserable Kalani stands in the background looking at her brother "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Rokka says as He erects himself but before he gets up completely his eyes widen when he sees something in front of him and he crawls to the front showing an Fire Tribe helmet lying in the snow It has been battered by the elements and shows signs of cracks and burns He looks up at his sister "Kalani, check this out." Rokka says before Kalani looks at the helmet "Fire Tribe." Kalani says as he looks at him "We should tell him." Rokka says before Kalani looks behind her "Sky! There's something you need to see." Kalani shouts as Sky runs to them from the airball court still playing with the hollow ball "Okay!" Sky shouts Cheerfully before Close-up of Kalani as her determined look to tell Sky the truth shifts one of insecurity She glances at the helmet and back at the approaching Sky Suddenly she shifts her weight and brings her arm up With one swift movement she swings her arms back manipulating the overhanging snow to fall down obscuring the helmet and Rokka from sight "What is it?" Sky happily asks before Rokka brushes the snow off his head in the background and look at his sister "Uh...Just a new watercurving move I learned." Kalani says as Sky smiles at her "Nice one! But enough practicing, we have a whole temple to see!" Sky says before excited he turns around and starts walking away Rokka brushes the last of the snow from his head and shoulders "You know, you can't protect him forever." Rokka says as Kalani sadly slants her eyes and walks after Sky The scene changes to a full view of one of the temple's many towers and the Trio has made it to a courtyard with a fountain in the middle The water is frozen Rokka and Kalani are standing at the entrance of the courtyard while Sky runs up ahead excitedly "Kalani, firecurvers were her. You can't pretend they weren't..." Rokka says before crossing his arms sternly Kalani walks passed her brother Rokka pulls up beside Kalani as she is talking "I can for Sky's sake, If he finds out the Fire Tribe invaded his home. he'll be devastated..." Kalani says as Sky waves at them while shouting "Hey guys! I want you to meet somebody!" Sky shouts before The two look up and see Sky standing in front of a statue of a monk turning around and pointing toward it "Who's that?" Rokka asks as Sky is Facing the statue again "Wind Master Bodhi! The greatest aircurver in the world. He taught me everything I know..." Sky explains before he bows to the statue of an young man with a moustache and a distinct round necklace sitting in lotus with his fists bumped to each other in front of him the scene changes to a flashback of Sky's past the statue's face is replaced by the real Bodhi The scenery also becomes much brighter as it is a flashback of a sunny day at the Southern Air Monk Temple nearby Magix disregarding the Southern Air Monk Temple within Four Nations"But the true secret, is in the gooey center." Bodhi says as the Wind Master is standing in front of an oven With the use of a long wooden paddle he retracts an orange fruit pie out of the oven With the use of his aircurving he creates a miniature tornado to spin out the fruity center of the pie Sky sitting on the ledge of the balcony resting his left hand on his knee while staring into nothing A bison is grazing in the trees on the background "Hmm..." Sky says distantly before Bodhi walks over to the ledge as well and places his newly baked cake next to three others that were already standing there "My ancient cake-making technique isn't the only thing on your mind. is it, Sky?" Bodhi asks as Sky down casted and depressed continues staring in front himself "This whole Mystical Master thing, m-maybe the monks made a mistake." Sky says before Bodhi looks at him happily "The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen, but we can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is..." Bodhi says as he extends his arm and while he does so the screen shows the beauty of the Southern Air Monk Temple of Magix The sky is filled with several wind bison with their calves who are feasting from the nearby trees Sun beams bathe the scene in bright light "But Bodhi? How do I know if I'm ready for this?" Sky asks before Bodhi smiles at him "Your questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the air monk temple sanctuary. Inside, you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." Bodhi says as The screen shows Sky whose face clears up He uses his aircurving to shift positions on the ledge now facing his master "Who is it?" Sky asks before Bodhi closes his eyes "When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you." Bodhi says as In the background Sky annoyed by this vague answer grunts softly and looks up to the sky before cupping his face in his hands again Monk Bodhi continues on a bright happy tone "Now, are you going to help me with THESE cakes. or not?" Bodhi asks before Sky happily stands up "All right." Sky says as the scene changes to a close-up of a purple fruit pie with Sky and Bodhi in the background They take on an aircurving stance bringing their hand back "One. Two. Three!" Bodhi shouts while they create their airballs before They shift their weight to the front launching their air balls The balls send the four fruit pies flying high in the air disappearing in the clouds The scene of the flying cakes changes into four monks in lotus meditating quietly between some trees Suddenly cakes drop out of the sky and each of the monks is hit on the head by one of the colorful desserts The monk at the far left of the line topples over upon impact One of the lemur jumps up and down on the stomach of the toppled-over monk while another grabs some cake right of the head of the monk on the far right One of the lemurs jumps on the head on one of the monks change back to Sky and Bodhi who are laughing loudly at the scene Sky is clutching his stomach while Monk Bodhi is leaning on the railing of the balcony They both move back from the railing when they are done laughing The two monks bow at each other "Your aim has improved greatly, my young pupil." Bodhi says before The flashback fades out to reveal Sky in the present bowing the same way before the statue as he had done for the real Bodhi as he erects himself with a sad look upon his face "You must miss him." Kalani says as she Understandingly places a hand on his shoulder "Yeah." Sky says while down casted before he walks away "Where are you going?" Kalani asks as she looks at him curiously Sky is walking up some stairs that lead to a corridor behind the statue He looks back while answering "The air temple sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet..." Sky says before he enters the hallway Kalani she looks questionably at Rokka who just shrugs They both start walking after Sky inside the corridor The round symbol of intertwined air currents the national symbol of the Air Monks is largely embedded on the floor surrounded by two square shapes that form some sort of sun together the trio has reached the entrance of the air temple sanctuary The door supports a combination of metal coloured pipes and three blue rolled up pipes that are similar looking and arranges like the symbol for aircurving The large wooden door is framed by the branches of an old tree standing on the left of it and the hallway is illuminated by sunlight that falls through little round windows "But Sky, no one could have survived in there for fifteen days." Kalani says as the trio is looking up at the door "It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long..." Sky explains before Kalani touches her chin with a finger "Good point." Kalani says as Sky glances hopeful at her over his shoulder excited "Kalani, whoever's in there might figure out this Master thing!" Sky says before Rokka appears in screen behind Sky's back Kalani and Sky looks surprised at him "And whoever's in there might have." Rokka says as Kalani's look changes to one of annoyance "a medley of delicious cured meats!"Rokka shouts before He rubs his hands together and practically starts to drool over the thought "cured meats!" Rokka shouts as Full of anticipation and longing he charges at the door but it will not budge and he simply smacks into it head first He quickly turns around and puts his back to it trying to push the giant door open When the door does not move he sighs slides down to the floor disappointed and rests against the door "I don't suppose you have a key?" Rokka asks before Sky who looks at him happily "The key. Rokka, is aircurving..." Sky says as he takes a deep breath He spreads his arms and thrusts them forward sending an air current into both of the tubes on the door following the path of the right air current as it travels through the pipe The wind makes one of the blue curled tube turn around When it does the tube changes colours to purple and the wind blows out like a horn The process is repeated for the other two blue tubes as well When the three tubes have turned and become purple inside the sanctuary as the door cracks open and light penetrates the dark room The doors sway open and Sky is seen standing there with Kalani and Rokka in the background The scene changes into a perspective behind Kalani and Rokka as the door cracks open entirely Sky as he brings his head beside his mouth "Hello?" Sky asks before behind Kalani and Rokka as he enters the sanctuary "Anyone Home?" Sky asks as they enter further into the sanctuary and disappear in darkness Sky Kalani and Rokka who are venturing further down into the sanctuary The only light comes from the open door behind them and illuminates the scene with bluish light They stop and Rokka holds a hand to his brow to look up ahead as they stand in the light that comes in through the door Their shadows are cast over the floor to reveal a large amount of statues of people lined up in a circular pattern from among the statues as the trio walks through them curiously looking around Rokka halts before one of them "Statues? That's It? Where's the meat?"Rokka asks before Sky and Kalani who also have stopped and are looking up at a statue "Who are all these people?" Kalani asks as Sky looks at them thoughtful "I'm not sure, But it feels like I know them somehow." Sky says before he points at the statue of a man with aircurving mastery arrow markings in front of him "That one's an aircurver." Sky says as Kalani points at the statue of a male dressed in Water Kingdom clothes next to the aircurver "And this one's a watercurver." Kalani says before she looks to the right and back to the left "They're lined up in a pattern." Kalani says as she points at the respective statues "air. water...earth, and fire." Kalani says before Sky smiles at her "That's the Mystical Master Cycle." Sky says as Kalani looks at them amazed and surprised "Of course. They're Masters...All these people are your past lives, Sky." Kalani says amazed before Sky looks at the 14 different statues "Wow! There are so many!" Sky shouts as he starts to walk down the circular pattern Kalani who is now standing next to Rokka who has his arms crossed "Past lives? Kalani, you really believe in that stuff?" Rokka asks skeptically before Sky stops before a statue while Kalani and Rokka are still visible in the background "It's true." Kalani says before Sky is staring at the statue of an elderly man with a beard In the background seventy-four of the replica statues cloned from the main fourteen statues can be see spiralling up "When the Mystical Master dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation of the cycle." Kalani says as Sky who is still looking at the elderly man staring with wide eyes at the statue Its eyes gleam for a second Kalani appears behind him grabs his shoulders and shakes him a bit "Sky! Snap out of it!" Kalani shouts before Sky is still smiling at it while Kalani looks worried at Sky "Huh?" Sky asks confused returning to reality and Kalani curiously follows his gaze and looks at the statue as well "Who is that?"Kalani asks as Sky smiles at the statue "That's Master Adam. The Master before me." Sky says before Rokka walks up "You were a firecurver? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met." Rokka says as Kalani looks at the base of the statue "There's no writing. How do you know his name?" Kalani says before Sky looks at the large statue confused "I'm not sure. I just know it somehow..."Sky says as Rokka growls irritably while crossing his arms "You just couldn't get any weirder." Rokka says before The trio startles and stares with big eyes in front of them when they hear something They turn around the blue light on the floor that comes through the door A long-eared shadow of another being that is approaching moves over it among the statues where Kalani and Sky are hiding behind a statue on the left and Rokka who is holding his club ready hides behind a statue to the right The shadow is creeping closer Kalani has her teeth clutched in fright while Sky looks in front of him Rokka holds his hand to his mouth as he addressed them "Firecurver. Nobody make a sound..." Rokka says as Katara irritably glares at him "You're making a sound!" Katara shouts before Sky and Rokka put their fingers before their mouths "Shhhh!" They both say as Kalani looks scared in front of her again as the shadow creeps closer "That firecurver won't know what hit him." Rokka says before he stands up The shadow has reached the bases of the statues and the screen reveals a small figure standing in the doorway it chitters Rokka appears from behind the statue his club to the ready but lowers it as soon as he sees the animal Sky and Kalani peek from behind their statue as well the erect flying lemur as it sits down and lowers his ears blinking at the appeared thereesome Close-up of Sky "Lemur!" Sky shouts excitedly as Rokka drolls and expresses a strange looking face "Dinner!" Rokka says before the animal pricks his ears and slightly tilts his head "Don't listen to him. You're going to be my new pet." Sky says as he reassures the lemur and glares angrily at Rokka who is still drolling with a challenging expression "Not if I get him first!" Rokka shouts before he stretches his hand while excitedly lunges himself at the animal from behind the statue Sky runs up at the lemur as well The lemur arcs his back in fright his ears hair and tail standing upright as the snatching hands of the boys draw closer the lemur It startles quickly turned around and makes a break for it Rokka barely misses the animal and falls down Sky nimbly tripping as well by using Rokka's head as a stepping stone as Rokka gets up and runs behind Sky and the lemur as they exit the sanctuary "Wait! Come back!" Sky shouts as he chases the animal The lemur bounces off the wall and chases out of the screen "I want to eat you!" Rokka shouts before Sky and Rokka come sliding around the corner and give chase Rokka passes Sky and shoves him back running in the lead Sky pulls up next to him again so Rokka takes out his club and takes a swing at Sky's legs Sky nimbly avoids the club and uses his aricurving to run on the side of the wall laughing loudly with amusement Rokka's point of view as Sky runs up ahead The aircurver runs on the floor again He quickly turns around and directs an airball at Rokka which knocks his legs from underneath him Rokka flips in the air before smacking face first on the ground his hood falling over his head while he lands change to a balcony as the lemur exits the corridor and sits on the ledge of the balcony looking at the approaching Sky He pricks his ears again and takes flight with a scared look on his face He briefly glances over to see if Rokka is still following He too exits the hallway and without slowing down he jumps over the ledge of the balcony behind the lemur The aircurver turns in the air and uses some rocks to break his freefall jumping from one rock to the other Rokka who too has reached the balcony but stops there while looking over the rim "Hey! No fair!" Rokka shouts as the screen changes into a scenery of The Southern Air Monk Temple inside the temple where the lemur lands on the ground The animal erects his ears as Sky touches down on the ground behind him as well and launches forward The lemur jumps out of the way following the animal's escape as he runs through some ripped drapes which once formed a tent "Hey! Come back!" Sky shouts before he pushes the decaying curtains of drapes out of the way "Come on out, little lemur! That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Sky says as he walks up to another curtain of drapes as Sky parts them He looks in the room but suddenly takes a sharp breath in shock several skeletons dressed in Fire Tribe uniforms lying scattered over the floor "Firecurvers? They were here?" Sky asks shocked before he enters the room and looks around with a sad expression on his face The skeleton is adorned with a round necklace that supports the symbol of aircurving Sky as he stares at the skeletons close-up of the skeleton dressed in yellow monk robes Sky whose eyes are trembling with sadness and held back tears "Bodhi..." Sky says as the skeleton its fingers are clearly visible in front as Sky drops to his knees in the background and lets out a mournful sigh Rokka appears who pulls the drapes aside and look around "Hey, Sky! You find my dinner yet?" Rokka asks before Sky's head cupped into his hands he walks towards him "Sky, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur okay?" Rokka says as he approaches Sky with a smile on his face but shakes his head and does a double take "Oh, man..." Rokka says before he places a hand on Sky's shoulder "Come on, Sky. Everything will be alright...Let's get out of here." Rokka says as Suddenly Sky's arrow markings begin to glow a bluish white changing into a frontal view of Sky as he lifts his head his eyes glowing the same colour pupils completely disappeared Rokka retracts his hands and gasps for air in fright inside the sanctuary where Kalani is walking down the circular pattern of statues She stops before and looks at the statue of Master Adam Kalani suddenly looks surprised as a bluish white light illuminating her face it seems to come from the statue and one by one their eyes start to glow the light travels from statue to statue and makes its way up to the top of the sanctuary Kalani who is still staring at Adam in shock "Sky!" Kalani shouts worried before she turns around and sprints away another temple somewhere in the mountains Inside the temple is a man dressed in the typical green of the Earth Nation sitting in front of a painting of past earth Mystical Masters Their eyes also begin to glow brightly changing into a frontal view of the man's frightened expression The light is so strong that it casts long shadows on his face somewhere on one of the poles where two Water Kingdom civilians are looking at the water temple's roof that glows bright with bluish white light the Fire Temple its roof glows with reddish light inside the temple a Flame Sage is leaning out of the room from which the light is coming from "Send word to the fire lord immediately! The Master has returned!" The Flame Sage says as the recipient Flame Sage's face turns to fright the scene changes back to the decaying building Sky is in at the Far away Southern Air Monk Temple Sky's feet where a whirlwind begins to form with Sky's gestures being fists positioned beside his hip The wind kicks away a bone The wind kicks up and forms a sphere around Sky his eyes and arrow markings still glowing brightly Sky's clothes flutter heavily in the wind "Sky! Come on! Snap out of it!" Rokka shouts before he holds up his arm to protect himself against the raging wind Suddenly the wind sphere around Sky expands and sends Rokka flying backwards "Aaaaahh!" Rokka shouts as The roof explodes by the force of the hurricane and debris is catapulted high into the air inside the rubble where Rokka spins through the air and smacks against the wall The wind sphere has expanded to a raging tornado with Sky in its center Rokka peeks at Sky behind a rock as Kalani walks up to him holding her arm protectively before her face "What happened?" Kalani asks loudly above the raging winds before Rokka looks at Sky in fear "He found out firecurvers killed Bodhi!" Rokka shouts as Kalani looks at him scared "Oh no! It's his Mystical Spirit! He must have triggered it!" Kalani shouts before she Raises her hand to protect herself against the wind and flying debris Kalani Closes an eye against the wind and starts to make her way toward Sky Rokka Holds on to a rock in an attempt to keep from being blown away "Well, do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!" Rokka shouts alarmed as Kalani fights the storm to get to Sky The sphere of wind that engulfs slowly starts to rise in the air Kalani is pushed back by the strong wind currents that fill the remains of the building as the sphere ascends higher and higher causing Sky to float upwards slowly the scene changes to a Fire Tribe arena at the occupied Earth Nation harbor at sunset two figures standing at the right and 5 figures standing at the left of the area Close-up of Yhao as he is squatting down He is bare-chested and barefoot and wears a cape over his shoulders Cairo and Firoh can be seen in the background Cairo squatting the same way and dressed in the same attire "Remember your firecurving basics, Prince Cairo. They are your greatest weapons..." Firoh says before a Close-up of Cairo's determined face "I refuse to let him win." Cairo says as he stands up and turns around The cape drops from his shoulder Yhao on the other side of the arena who also rises and turns around his garment swivels down as well "This will be over quickly." Yhao whispers confidently as a Fire Tribe soldier standing on higher grounds He sees that the duo has readied themselves for battle so he rings a large gong Cairo and Yhao standing in the middle of the arena both taking on a firecurving stance Close-up of Cairo who has his hands stretched out in front of him glaring at Yhao who stands the same as Cairo The screen splits the upper panel is a close-up of Yhao's eyes and the lower panel is a close-up of Cairo's eyes Cairo as he starts to lower his arms leaving a trail of fire behind as he directs a strong fire blast at Yhao He moves to the left out of the way of the blast before moving back to the right to avoid another blast The prince shoots two more strong blast at Yhao as he crosses his arms in front of him and takes the blasts head on He moves one arm up and the other down dispersing the flames He smirks at Cairo who is seen panting heavily with his arm still stretched out from his last attack He angrily grinds his teeth and performs a roundhouse kick spraying flames toward the screen Yhao who creates his own flames to push away Cairo's blazing attack He performs his trick again Close-up of Cairo who squints his eyes and directs another powerful flame kick at Yhao's direction Close-up of a smirking Yhao who holds his fire ready He launches forward View of his feet showing his strong stance as he swings his arms over the ground severing Cairo's next attack Yhao who seems unfazed by Cairo's attacks Cairo who is panting heavily with fatigue the screen changes into Firoh who is holding his fist up while rooting for his nephew "Basics, Cairo! Break his root!" Firoh shouts before a Close-up of Cairo's determined face Yhao who ferociously attacks Cairo with a strong fire blast Cairo is thrown back a bit by the force of the attack while he deverts the flames to both of his sides Yhao takes a step forward as he directs another powerful blast at the prince using both his arms this time Cairo is thrown back again but still diverts the fire away from him Yhao takes another step forward and fires again with the same result on Cairo's side Close-up of Yhao's hands who firmly plants his foot down where he holds his both wrists together and fires another strong blast Cairo is thrown back upon impact and slides back several meters over the ground He lifts his head while grunting in pain His expression turns to a one of shock as he looks up and sees that Yhao has jumped up and is soaring through the skies toward him With a loud scream he lands at Cairo's feet erects himself and thrusts his fist forward to deliver the final blow Close-up of Cairo's eyes which open wide in fright as the fire reflect them At the last possible second Cairo is rolling out of the way and swivelling his feet around as he while getting up in this swirl swipes Yhao's legs from underneath him Close-up of Cairo's feet as he firmly plants them on the ground Cairo smirks confidently as He steps forward sliding fire at Yhao's feet who steps back Yhao is caught off balance and wobbles backward Cairo keeps repeating his move directing his attacks at Yhao's feet in an attempt to throw him off balance Yhao who falls back in distress and subsequently to Firoh who smiles approvingly Cairo who directs a powerful kick at his adversary Yhao barely pushes it out of the way while staggering back even further Cairo kicks again and this time he succeeds in knocking the commander over Yhao falls down and rolls over the ground where he ends up on his back Cairo runs up to him and threatens him with an outstretched arm ready to believe the final blow Yhao brings his head up and look at Cairo Close-up of Cairo's eyes revealing the Burnt Scar on his left eye from his Father's Banishment and a Close-up of Yhao's angry expression "Do it!" Yhao shouts angrily as Cairo grunts and thrusts his fist forward emitting another fire blast Smoke appears on screen and Cairo erects himself a blackened spot on the ground next to Yhao's face "That's it? Your father raised a coward." Yhao says disappointed before Cairo glares at him "Next time you get in my way, I promise. I won't hold back..." Cairo warns angrily as he turns his back on Yhao Close-up of Cairo's face as he walks Yhao can be seen erecting himself in the background his back facing Cairo He suddenly turns around and aims a powerful kick at Cairo spreading his flames Before Cairo notices anything however Firoh intervenes and grabs Yhao's foot evaporating the fire Firoh tosses Yhao back who slides away on his back Cairo wants to charge Yhao in anger but Firoh stops him "No, Prince Cairo. Do not taint your victory..." Firoh says before he Turns to face Yhao Condescending "So this is how the great Commander Yhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honourable than you...Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious..." Firoh says as he and Cairo turn and walk toward the gate of the arena Yhao partially erects himself with his left arm resting on his left knee and grunts as he watches them go Close-up of Firoh and Cairo exiting the arena "Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Cairo asks before Firoh looks at him smiling "Of course. I told you tea was my favourite..." Firoh says as Cairo slightly smiles as the duo walk toward their ship the scene changes to Sky who is still suspended in the air in his sphere Strong winds rampaging through the rubble of the destroyed building Kalani and Rokka are holding on for dear life on some stones trying not to get blown away In the background Rokka is hunched over his rock clenching his teeth together "Sky! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom..." Kalani shouts calmly with a sad expression on her face before she diverts her eyes Close-up of a frontal view of Sky his arrow markings glowing and wind swirling around him his clothes flutter in the storm Rokka runs over to his sister in the background "Monk Bodhi and the other aircurvers may be gone, but you still have a family. Rokka and I! We're your family now!" Kalani explains as she diverts her eyes again Close-up of Sky's seemingly mouthless face as he begins to descend The angle changes to a view from behind Rokka and Kalani as they watch him lower himself back to the ground the wind starts to die down and the wind sphere that surrounded Sky disappears Close-up of his feet as he touches the ground Frontal view of the young Master his eyes and markings are still glowing bluish white Kalani and Rokka pull up next to him one on each side "Kalani and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise..." Rokka says before Close-up of Kalani taking Sky's hand The moment she does the glowing fades away close-up on Sky's face as his arrow and eyes also stop glowing He slants his eyes with a saddened expression before he collapses from exhaustion in Kalani's arms "I'm sorry." Sky says tiredly and sadly as Kalani looks at him "It's okay...It wasn't your fault." Kalani says before Sky looks at her with tired eyes "But you were right. And if the firecurvers found this temple, that means they found the other ones...too. I really am the last aircurver..." Sky says sadly as Kalani hugs him tightly the scene changes into a view of the statues inside the sanctuary showing Sky standing in front of Adam's statue again "Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Kalani asks before Sky turns around to look at her "How is Adam supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Sky asks as Kalani smiles at him happily "Maybe you'll find a way." Kalani says with hope before They glance at each other when they hear something behind them They turn around and see the flying lemur standing on its back legs in the middle of the doorway back view of the animal as it jumps to the right toward where Rokka is standing The animal reaches his feet and drops the load he was carrying a variety of fruits The lemur quickly dashes away as Rokka sits down and starts to stuff his face with fruit taking large bites of two different pieces of fruit Close-up of Sky and Kalani who smile at Rokka "Looks like you made a new friend Rokka!" Sky says as Rokka pushes the food in his mouth with both hands Looks up with an exhilarated look upon his face With a full mouth "Can't talk! Must eat!" Rokka says before he Takes another big bite The flying lemur climbs onto Sky and hides behind his head his tail curled around Sky's neck "Hey, little guy!" Sky says as he looks at the lemur from the corners of his eye the scene changes into a panoramic view of the Southern Air Monk Temple from a distance showing Sky standing next to Vahpa with Komo perched on his arm "You, me and Vahpa. we're all that's left of this place...We have to stick together." Sky says before the perspective changes into a view of the duo fiddling with their luggage "Kalani, Rokka. say hello to the newest member of our family..." Sky says as They turn back as he calls them Rokka is still eating a peach and Sky approahces the duo "What are you going to name him?" Kalani asks curiously before Rokka is about to take another bite of the peach he is eating Close-up to a view of Sky who looks surprised when the lemur suddenly leaps off his arm and returns holding the peach The animal starts to nibble on it "Komo." Sky says as Rokka stands there mouth open and hand in front of his mouth ready to take a bite however he has no peach anymore The others start to laugh upon seeing Rokka's expression the scene changes into a panoramic view of the Southern Air Monk Temple at dusk Close-up of Sky who is sadly staring back at it leaning on the luggage that is tied at the back on Vahpa's saddle Komo chitters quietly as they fly further away from the temple Dark clouds slowly move in front of the temple obscuring their view Fade to credits

 _Credits  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
_ _Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender_

 _Cast  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
_ _While the Credits play the Map of the Four Nations within the Land of Elements in The Fairy Era are being navigated through in a loop and fading into Galaxy like Stars are making realistic constellations of the Main Characters first of one resembling Sky in the Elemental State with his Hands hovering together and fingers three feet away from touching each other glowing Arrow Markings and Glowing Eyes that have no pupils bluish white the Constellation fades away to a Normal Form Sky holding his Glider Staff in a heroic manner smiling at the screen the Constellation Fades away and a Angrier looking Sky with Four Elements roaring behind him alongside Element Symbols behind him fading away The next Constellation resembles a figure of Kalani curving Water with a Water Kingdom Symbol behind her and the Galaxy zooming into the Map of Land of Elements again with a Figure of Sky and his Team standing in front of the screen within the middle while Red Green Yellow Blue Grey Backgrounds behind them glow representing the Elements the rest of the Team fades away with Sky smiling as Powerful Flames are far left behind him Powerful Gusts of Wind blasting upwards behind him middle behind him Water Waves far right behind him a Gigantic Sliced Rock Pillar behind him beside the far right element then his eyes Glowing losing their pupils and his mouth changes into a angry expression within a fade before the Credits animation goes into black The Title Winx: Master of Elements in the middle of the screen with the Letter W set on fire the Letter I is resembling a Wave of Water The Letter N is formed by Gusts of Wind and X is constructed out of a Large Rock Pillar the Subtitle Master of Elements is painted in a Chinese or Japanese style font of Black Paint underneath the title_  
  


_Well, That was amazing! So the Mystical Masters are actually based on the Avatar but I couldn't recreate the amount which was 87 Avatars so I put 14 Past Masters because I couldn't come up with more names for that eighty seven amount disregarding Aang and Sky who are the Last Avatars because Korra doesn't count since she was never part of the Cycle therefore a Non Bender with Avatar like Powers and she's mostly self proclaimed in her show the Real Incarnation after Aang would be the Earthbending Avatar which we have yet to see. Yep The Next Chapter will be Sky reading about the Past Masters before him to learn about how to Use the Power of Elements and Why they are destined to keep balance and restore peace to the world of Harmony Except Adam who is based on Avatar Roku while every Master besides Adam and Derek will be made from the Imagination of my Mind like from Scratch You know what I mean! Adam's Origin will be shown in the Chapter called 'Master Adam' The Episode 'Kalani's Journey' Is based on Avatar Episode 'The Warriors of Kyoshi' But Master Edward will appear as a Statue and Non Curving Warriors that are male also the Character based on Toph will be male too little boy instead of Little Girl 'Team Mystical' Is going to be where the Comedy from Avatar Episode 'The Chase' Where Toph and Katara are arguing a lot be based on now I skipped most of the thing because I wanted Sky's Journey to be long but not as Long as Aang who's series had Episodes that weren't related to his Journey or the Main Story which was about Mastering the Four Elements Anyways Chapters like 'Master of Elements' 'Ancient Masters' and 'Memory Loss will be like Within Sky's Journey instead of Being Bonus Episodes that have no connection to the Story like Aang Shame on you Nickelodeon Creators He could've had a Shorter Journey! The Episodes like Memory Loss and Ancient Masters will be about Sky learning about losing his memories and about Past Masters who have died protecting the world before he continues mastering elements, Anyways they are still within the Main Story tied in and That's All! See you in the Next Chapter or Episode If you'd like thinking it as one._


	10. Ancient Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky learns more about the Past Masters by once again reading the Book of Mystical Masters hidden within his Flying Bison Vahpa's Saddle Bag and He is amazed at their Heroic Acts and Sacrifices of being the Mystical Master.

_Sky is reading the Book of Mystical Masters again and now There will be even more flashbacks of the Masters before him, They were like the fourteen Avatars before him...and Yes Sky is the Protagonist of this Season so He'll be shown more than other Characters._

_Opening_

"Water..." Sky says as The Watercurving Master Rakku manipulates water with his hands and throws it to the side of the screen in front of a Red Background with Chinese/Japanese Symbols that represent the element "Earth..." Sky says before the screen slides to another Red Background with Chinese/Japanese Symbols representing Rock a Earthcurver stomping up a Rock and kicking it to the right side of the screen sliding to another Red Background with Chinese/Japanese Symbols representing flames "Fire..." Sky says as the screen slides to the fourth Red Background where an Air Monk jumps from the ceiling "Air..." Sky says before the Monk spins to the left side of the screen and spinning to the right then blasting Tremendous Gusts of Wind at the Audience Screen a White line shines as he does "a Year ago, The Fourteen Wizards of Creation constructed places within Earth creating Red Fountain Cloud Tower Magix Alfea Adquistes Black-Mud Swamp Lake Roccaluce Fortress of Light Magix City Pixie Village The Wildland and the Land of Elements Also known as the Four Nations The Hero of All Four Elements The Mystical Master kept peace and restored balance to the world by defeating dangerous threats that attempted to conquer the World of Earth through Magix The Masters of Element were known as the Most Powerful beings and was considered the Oldest Ancient Human Beings to ever exist on the Earth they have died and reincarnated into the World in the form of many different People. But That all changed when the Fire Tribe Attacked..." Sky says as the screen shows a group of Fire Tribe Soldiers blasting flames towards the screen shining a fiery white flash of light and sees Master Adam the 14th Mystical Master place his palms together in the screen Splashing Huge waves of Water Summoning a Pillar of Rocks pushing Flames out of his palms and Creating a Air Slicer Ball "Only the Mystical Master...Hero of All Four Elements could stop them, But when the World needed him most He vanished." Sky says before Master Adam disappears firing the Air Ball towards the screen "Turns out the Last Master of Elements was me, Discovering I was a Reincarnation of the Mystical Master I set off into the Land of Elements to learn all the Four Elements My Destiny told me to...and left my Girlfriend Bloom at Magix. But When I come back to her after mastering the Elements I believe I can Save the World." Sky says as the screen shows him standing on a Rock pillar above clouds and panning upwards away from him the view begins going towards the screen launching the Title Winx: Master of Elements painted in a Ancient Chinese/Japanese Black Font with the Letters being surrounded by the Four Elements a Fiery W a Watery I a Windy N and a X made of Rocks shining a Big Flash of Light Season 8 Second Half Episode 8: Ancient Masters the White flash of Light shows The Team flying on Vahpa Sky goes onto the Bag taking out the Book of Mystical Masters and lays down starting to read it turning to page where Master Aiden and Master Ethan on each page then reads Aiden's Page taking himself in a Flashback a Baby is crying he has dark brown hair and light brown eyes a Symbol of a Mystical Master prior to mastering the Elements a Father and Mother are trying to calm the baby down "Okay, Do you like the name Aiden Little Son?" The Mother asks before The Baby Aiden smiles and claps calming down then growing up to 13 Aiden became Eraklyon's Prince crowned by his Father who was the King of the Place and meets a 13 year old Diaspro of the same age "You are..." a 13 year old Aiden says as Diaspro smiles at him "Princess Diaspro, My Pleasure..." Diaspro says before Aiden smiles at her and then heading inside a partially constructed room with a Bed and some windows then Aiden sees Diaspro casts some spells and he becomes amazed "How many Spells do you know?" Aiden asks amazed as Diaspro looks at him "Well, I just started casting turning 13...and Later I will grow my first Fairy Wings!" Diaspro says excited before Aiden looks at him suddenly Aiden's Father and Mother opens the door approaching them follow behind are a group of soldiers who walk in front of them "Father?" Aiden asks as the group of Eraklyon soldiers look at him "They are here to announce the identity of the Next Mystical Master..." The Father says before they kneel "We respect your great power, Master of Elements..." The Soldiers say as they kneel and his parents look at him sadly Aiden stares at the kneeling Guards shocked Later laying on his bed nervously sits up clenching his hands on his head "This means I will never live a normal life!, It's My Destiny to Master all Four Elements...I will be this Godlike Figure to everybody else I'm not ready to Get that sort of Power!" Aiden shouts complaining before Diaspro looks at him "Aiden, If you're an Reincarnation of the most Powerful Human Beings...then You can't just run from your problems and Destiny." Diaspro explains as Aiden looks at her and opens the window "How am I going to Learn all the Elements?!" Aiden says before he thrusts out his hand to feel the breeze trying to ease himself in disbelief Diaspro goes to comfort him however she stops herself backing away when The Prince manipulates the Rocks between the motions between his fingers waving around and creates an Rock Pillar underneath himself lifting himself on the Column "HA HA HA HA!!!, I'M EARTHCURVING!! LOOK I'M ON A PILLAR" Aiden shouts happily as Diaspro looks at the Rock Pillar suddenly slide back into the ground abruptly and he falls although She casts a Spell to slow down his falling and catches him "Aiden Careful!, The Airball lasts for 10 minutes...It will evaporate!" Diaspro says before he looks at her smiling and Aiden looks at her happily smirking "Listen, You should probably learn Watercurving Aircurving and Firecurving..." Diaspro says as Aiden looks at her happily "Now where does it has lots of Water?, Oh That Fountain outside!" Aiden says before taking Diaspro's hand and running outside looking at the two fountains between each other "Remember, To Watercurve you must be adaptive and changing like How the Ocean Waves crash and calmly...You need to relax to control it." Diaspro says as Aiden slowly raises his hands and begins swirling his hands around pushing back and forth manipulating a stream of Water towards himself swirling it around "I'm curving it already, Now What else can I do?" Aiden asks before he twirls and curves the water into Ice by breathing Cold Air from his aircurving he lifts the Ice into the air splitting it into Ice Knives throwing it everywhere Diaspro cautious uses a Defensive Magic Spell to produce a Protective Force field that deflects most Icicles however before an Icicle stabs her in the arm Aiden uses watercurving onto the ice to turn it back into water splashing Diaspro's arm and she sighs in relief "Don't do that again, Okay?" Diaspro says as she smiles at Aiden "Now How about some Firecurving?" Aiden asks before Diaspro smiles at him and they walk to find five torches in front of them Aiden raises his arms then punches the air the flames follow his motion blasting out of the wooden sticks dispersing and the flames are manipulated by Aiden waving his hands cautiously without burning himself then he kicks it into the Sky dispersing of it then Diaspro with her hands behind her back looks at Aiden as he prepares to learn his final Element Aircurving "Remember, the Key to Aircurving is to loosen up your muscles and let them guide your limbs." Diaspro says before Aiden looks at the Air breeze and pushes his hand out nothing comes out of his palm apart from a tiny amount of air swirling away then he stomps in frustration "YOU SUCK WIND!, I'm trying to Control You!" Aiden shouts as he sits down on the ground then gets up and kicks no wind comes out then He clenches his hands on his head while looking up "HOW AM I GOING TO BECOME THE AVATAR IF I CAN'T AIRBEND?!!" Aiden shouts before he sits down frustrated and Diaspro sits beside him looking at the wind "You know, Master Theo didn't have it easy with Air either...It seems that when You're first element is opposite to the one you want to learn and use. It's very difficult..." Diaspro says as Aiden gets up and breathes in trying to loosen his muscles then exhales calmly and opens his eyes instead of forcing the wind out He lets his limbs and muscles guide themselves then thrusting it forward His right arm shoots a Tremendous Blast of Wind out blowing the Water in the fountain Aiden hugs Diaspro "Thank You!" Aiden says before holding her hand and leading her into the castle they walk inside the Partially constructed room until Aiden leaves through the door Diaspro looks at him cautiously "Where are you Going?" Diaspro asks before Aiden looks at her "In case this Place is threatened by horrible creatures or people, I need to practice so I'll be ready." Aiden says as he walks out the entrance and walks in front of him _"Mastering The Elements was very difficult...But The Hard Work actually earned me something Unbelievable." Aiden thinks inside of his head_ and He stomps on the ground summoning many Rock Spikes then waving throwing a Water Wave from the fountain and Punching a Fire Stream out of his knuckles Aiden spins pushing both his palms out launching out Powerful Gusts of Winds The Four Elements he manipulated quickly went four different directions as Diaspro looks through the window "Wow...That is So Much Power." Diaspro says before Aiden comes back in the Princess's expression changes into a Envy one "Why can't a Fairy have that Much Power?, All we have is these Weak Abilities and Magic that don't even compare or surpass that level!" Diaspro shouts complaining as Aiden looks at her gesturing his hands to calm her down "Diaspro, Not everyone is chosen to become the Master of Elements." Aiden says before Diaspro smiles at him sadly his 15th Birthday passes and Aiden turns 15 years old of a teenager then Aiden who is now older goes in the room seeing Diaspro grow out her Fairy Wings with Purple Pinkish outlined by a Bluish green veins "You got your First Wings!, Congratulations!" Aiden shouts as Diaspro runs to him and hugs him "I did!, For the First time..." Diaspro says before Aiden looks at her happily as he watches the Princess ascend to flight with her wings flapping quickly "You're a Real FAIRY!!" Aiden shouts as Diaspro smiles at him happily closing her eyes "You're a Real God of Elements, You would beat me even If I did fly away." Diaspro says before Aiden puts a finger on his chin "That is accurate and True, The Power of Elements can weaken Fairy Abilities and the Elements are Immune to Fairy Magic so possessing them would make Magic against me useless." Aiden says as he curves water from a Faucet pouring onto a Cup levitates the long stream of water out of it swirling above his right hand and stretches his left hand manipulating a wave of flames spinning above his left palm with both hands occupied by Elements Aiden uses his mind to pull Wind from the open window that curves around him rapidly and stomps Large Rock Pillars from the ground that break into little pieces the four elements rotate around him diagonally and horizontally after he lowers his arms closing his eyes Diaspro looks at him amazed "How are you doing that?" Diaspro asks before she sees Aiden's eyes turn from brown dissolving to grey then his pupils disappear glowing white momentarily before reverting back to his Grey pupils "Your Eyes, They're not brown anymore." Diaspro says as Aiden looks at her confused and runs to the bathroom mirror staring at his grey pupils then smiles running back in the room "I understand now, a Mystical Master's Eyes are brown before they Master the Elements and the Grey Eyes are after their Mastery." Aiden says before Diaspro looks at him happily "The Wizard of Creation told me they were the Eyes of Mastery, A Mystical Master's brown eyes only permanently change to grey when They learnt all four Elements...And That Transformation with your Eyes I believe Master Derek called it the Elemental State." Diaspro says as Aiden looks at her happily "So when a Master's eyes turn grey They are considered Fully Realized Mystical Masters?!, That is Cool!" Aiden shouts before staring at Diaspro who is preparing to cast another spell on herself this time "What is that Red Spell?" Aiden asks as Diaspro looks at him nervously "The Immortality spell, once casted It will prevent Fairies from aging from adults like 23 or 27 and For Humans It's no past 32." Diaspro says before Aiden looks at her "I've heard about this curse. The Immortality spell will keep you from aging further, and You'll never get old! Don't accidentally curse yourself with it..." Aiden says as Diaspro sighs and looks at him "Alright I won't, But It is very hard to balance this Spell and It won't go away!" Diaspro says before she drops the Magic Ball containing the spell on herself accidentally immortalized and she looks at her hands "NO!, Great Now You'll exist forever...There is no Cure for this Spell!" Aiden says as Diaspro stares at him with worry "Aiden, Don't worry...Eternal Life is great!" Diaspro shouts before Aiden sighs at her "I'll just go keep practicing, I won't be long." Aiden says before leaving through the door and runs to find a Forest nearby Eraklyon then starts practicing his Power of Elements punching streams of flames waving streams of water around freezing them into Ice pillars Lifting Rock Pillars from the Earth and Pushing Gusts of Wind from his Palms then a Spirit appears approaching him "Hello, Reincarnation of Master Derek Theo and Jayden...I have come to help you practice your Power." Vesper says as Aiden stares at the Spirit confused then quickly recognizes "You're Vesper the Spirit of Light who helped Master Derek seal away Darkar." Aiden explains before Vesper looks at him "Yes, the Humans are aware of the First Master who has ever existed after the Wizards...and Before the Fairies." Vesper says as Aiden looks at her happily "Before the Fairies?, Are you saying there will be more Fairies being born next year?" Aiden asks before Vesper nods with his Spirit face "Princess Diaspro is the First Fairy born in this era, Therefore she is the Original Fairy...If not for her existence the Fairies that would be born next year would never exist It is her connection that allows others to have birth. Would you like me to tell you a Story of I and Derek?" Vesper asks as Aiden looks at her and nods "When Master Derek misunderstand my Situation with Darkar I hated him and never wanted him to interfere again, But in time I bonded with him and We became like friends...He willingly risked his life to stop Darkar and attempt to fix his mistake." Vesper says before Aiden looks at her sadly "Master Derek accidentally separated the Darkness Spirit and you apart?, He helped create the Mystical Master Cycle...You helped him learn the Elements." Aiden says as Vesper looks at him "Yes, The Mystical Masters may be Godlike beings but they can never be perfect enough to never make a mistake. I can combine my Energies with another Human to give them other Elements or one that has already has four of them enhancement." Vesper says before Aiden stares at her "What are these Elements and what do they mean? Water is the Element of Change. Air is the Element of Freedom...Earth is the Element of Substance and Fire is the Element of Power. Could you help me Master them?" Aiden asks as Vesper stares at him "Watercurving is known for its Power to shape liquids and Water is considered the most Powerful due to its adaptive nature. Aircurving is manifested from a calm and relaxed nature it is known to outsmart and evade an opponent sometimes even overwhelm them...Earthcurving is unleashed by a Firm Unmovable and Blunt person being a Rock themselves will help them use this Power and It is a Strong Element Earth is Hard Solid and Powerful. Fire is Destructive and Dangerous but it is also energy and life Humans in my time used them for horrible reasons however there are people who used them for good like Master Derek He learned how to restrain his Selfish Ways and used the Element to help people. With All Four Elements combined into The Mystical Master They are a Dominating Authorized Hero that are respected by many humans in the universe." Vesper explains before Aiden stares at the Spirit confused "Why do Curvers that only use one element aren't able to switch in between four of them?" Aiden asks as Vesper looks at him "The Single Element Curvers are limited to one Element because They do not have the Capabilities of an Mystical Master, The Mystical Master is a Special Curver and Only they can learn all four Elements to use them to restore peace and balance to the World After I and Derek's Heroic Act of Defeating Darkar The Humans considered the Masters Dominating Forces with Respectable Limitless Authority No Human has ever disrespected an Master and I cannot say what the Master would do If they ever did." Vesper explains before Aiden stares at her in shock "I see you have been practicing the Elements yourself, If I pass through you I can enhance your Curving Powers...But I warn you It is very Dangerous." Vesper says as Aiden looks at her happily "I will risk it If I'm going to restore balance and peace to the world." Aiden says before Vesper flies through him and he bends over in pain then looks at his hand surging with energy "When you pass through me I suddenly feel so much stronger than before." Aiden says before gathering Water streams from the Clouds and waving the streams of Water to freeze them into Ice blocks turning them back into Water He switches to Earthcurving stomping up Rock Pillars and lifting himself up with Rock Columns then lifting up Rocks kicking them summoning two pieces of rocks and Launching them away with punches then using Firecurving Aiden kicks waves of fire and punches out many streams of flames performing the Fighting Style known as the Dancing Dragon manipulating the Flames like He was flying as a Dragon then changing into Aircurving He launches Gusts of Wind Air Slices and kicks up Wind spinning his hands underneath himself to create an Airball blows a Gale of Wind to launch himself upwards he hovers on his Airball as it slowly evaporates and Aiden lands putting his hand on the ground "This is Amazing, Now I believe a Wizard of Creation constructed a Statue of Master Jayden." Aiden says as he walks to Eraklyon and looks behind him seeing a Statue of Jayden "Master Jayden, The Third Mystical Master to learn the four Elements together..." Vesper explains before Aiden looks at the statue in amazement "He easily defeated the Ancestral Witches with All four Elements, Jayden sure was Very Powerful." Aiden says as Vesper looks at him "Master Aiden, I must leave...There are other Mystical Masters for I have to reincarnate. Goodbye..." Vesper says before she fades away and disappears then Aiden looks at the statue smiling "Diaspro must miss Master Jayden If his statue is here in Eraklyon." Aiden explains as he runs back to the nearby forest and continues his training suddenly a Spiritual Projection of Jayden appears in front of him "Hello Aiden...I am Master Jayden." Jayden says before Aiden looks at him with surprise "Master Jayden You are a Ghost, I heard how you defeated the Witches...and brought balance to the world. but I don't understand How to bring peace to the world like you did and despite being a reincarnation I'm unsure of what to do." Aiden says as he stares at the Spiritual Jayden "In my Life I had similar problems and even had difficulty learning the elements, But being a reincarnation of me You had inherited my difficulty and problems However I will show you a Powerful Transformation you can help the Next Master in order for the Enemies to retreat." Jayden explains as Aiden looks at him excited "A Powerful Transformation?, Can you show me?" Aiden asks before the Spiritual Jayden's Projection fades back into his body disappearing and he looks at his palms surging with Spiritual Energy "For This Transformation We must combine our Energy and When you concentrate enough Our Energies will merge, All your Four Element's Power will be increased to their fullest potential and Strength this Will make you Unstoppable against Powerful Enemies." Jayden explains as Aiden closes his eyes and inhaling then breathing air out and Aiden eyes closed places his palms together "I am ready, Combine our Energies...Create the Power." Aiden says before Jayden within his body transfers his Spiritual Energy and His Reincarnation lends over the Elemental Energy to him they slowly merge together Aiden's body crackle with surges of Spiritual Power and he opens his eyes they lose their pupils and begin glowing Continuously with a Bright White then Aiden blasts Ginormous Tornados out of his Palms blowing the trees causing them to bend over then Punching out Huge Streams of Fire and Aiden stomps on the ground firmly creating Gigantic Pillars around him that rumble the Earth and a Giant Pillar underneath him lifting him up from his feet then Aiden slams his palms down splashing Huge Waves from the Clouds above him and He creates a Ginormous Tornado around his legs covering the lower half of the body then punches Simultaneously launching all Four Huge Elements at the ground creating a Massive Explosion that tears through the ground creating a Big Deep Hole and lowering himself as the Wind Tornado shrinks descending to the ground Aiden's eyes stop glowing reverting to their grey pupils "What was All That Power?!" Aiden asks as Jayden within his body speaks through him Spiritually "It is a Form known as the Elemental State, The Elemental State combines your Energy with the Past Masters allowing you perform Godlike moves." Jayden says before he rests inside Aiden's body who runs to Eraklyon and heads into Diaspro's room "Aiden!, You should help the 4th Wizard of Creation He will construct more life into this World." Diaspro says excited as Aiden smiles at her heroically a expression she has never seen before "Then I will help the Wizard of Creation to make life and evolve the world." Aiden says before he places his right fist on his left palm bending over bowing to her and Diaspro bows back "Thank you, Master Aiden..." Diaspro says as Aiden leaves the Eraklyon Castle and finds the 4th Wizard of Creation waiting for him at the Fountain "Master Aiden, Fourth Master of Elements...Are you ready to endow life to the World?" The Wizard asks before Aiden bows in respect "Wizard of Creation, I would like to help evolve the Earth and construct more on Eraklyon...Together we may be able to bring peace and balance." Aiden says with a sense of wisdom and The Wizard agrees later more Birthdays pass and Aiden now turned 19 continuing to restore balance and peace to the world by constructing more life "Even though I thought I was born to be a prince, I was a reincarnation of a Master of Elements which made me a Powerful Warrior and made me feel ancient. at the age of 20...The Wizard of Creation constructed a Statue within Eraklyon to remember me by and the Next Master of Elements would soon be born after. I believe helping the evolution of my World would bring balance and increase the population of Earth, I am proud to live an Life learning about the Power of Elements." Aiden narrates as Diaspro walks towards his Statue and smiles at it with tears in her eyes "We will never forget you, Great Master of Elements..." Diaspro says before bowing at the statue and a white flash of light shines through the Flashback a Baby Crying is heard Sky is startled backwards when he hears about the Great Master Aiden "For Aiden The hardest was Aircurving, and Diaspro knew about all the different types of Curving...She must've studied the Curving Powers." Sky says as Kalani puts her hand on his shoulder "We have a very long flight, You can keep reading...Yes Avatar Aiden was a Powerful Master." Kalani says before Sky giggles at her 'Avatar' Remark "Master Ethan the 5th Mystical Master...Wait, He defeated Valtor?" Sky asks as he reads the page sending him into another Flashback of a Baby Crying and Parents trying to comfort the Baby's Sobbing "I believe We will call you Ethan, in Honour of our Great Master Aiden." a Mother says as birthdays pass and Ethan turns 10 watching from a partially completed room's Window staring at the 5th Wizard of Creation continue Constructing more life onto Eraklyon and hears sobbing a 13 year old Girl walks into the room sadly then finding a Rose hidden behind his back "Master Aiden is gone, I don't have any friends now." Diaspro says before Ethan walks towards her and shows her the Rose "Take it, I don't want you to cry anymore..." Ethan says as she slowly takes the Rose then kisses his cheek and smiles at him "Will you be my Friend then?" Diaspro asks as Ethan looks at her "Of Course I will! You don't have to worry..." Ethan says before he walks over to the Washroom to see a Cup of Water out of reach and Ethan waves his arm trying to grab it until a Stream of Water floats above his right palm swirling around then sees that the Cup is now empty then amazed waves his left hand manipulating the Stream of water and Diaspro looks at Ethan through the open door amazed "Wow, You can Watercurve..." Diaspro says as Ethan manipulates the stream over his head he loses control and it splashes over his yellow hair shaking the Water off his now wet skin Diaspro laughs "Hold on, I'll teach you how to Control the Elements...Just pay attention okay?" Diaspro asks before Ethan smiles and birthdays pass Ethan grows up to 12 while Diaspro ages up to 14 "If you focus too hard on the stream of Water, You'll lose control...Just calmly and slowly control it like As If You're the water You are manipulating." Diaspro says as Ethan manipulates and curves the stream of water slowly then directing it back into the cup then smiles at the Princess happily "Good job, Now You can also freeze the Water stream..." Diaspro says before Ethan manipulates Water from a nearby Bottle not contained by the cap he curves the Water stream then manipulating it near the Open Window's Breeze it freezes to Ice and Ethan holds it like a Solid Object "Yes!" Ethan shouts as he throws the Icicle and curves it back to Water then Diaspro approaches him smiling "Now, We can learn Aircurving Earthcurving and Firecurving." Diaspro says before Ethan follows the Princess outside the Castle near five different fountains constructed by Aiden and the Previous Wizard of Creation the fifth Wizard is currently constructing onto the World and Eraklyon more now Ethan breathes then feels the Wind rush towards him and slowly raises his hands blasting a Gust of Wind that soars through the air out of his right palm then kicks a Powerful Wind swipe blowing the Water out then blasting different Gusts of Wind in all directions Diaspro claps at his Mastery of Air and later They are in the middle of five fountains Ethan concentrates and stomps on the ground summoning a Large Rock that comes from underneath the Earth then kicking it and Ethan raises his fists overhead pulling up a Large Rock Pillar then He thrusts his fists forward sliding it breaking the Pillar to pieces and He raises his hands launching himself with a Rock Pillar that sends him soaring through the air then lowers it with Earthcurving and lands on the ground then Ethan waves his hands upwards firmly elevating a Rock Pillar underneath him lifting himself up and Ethan jumps off kicking slices off three layers of the Rock Pillar to tiny little pieces then slows down his fall by launching a Water Wave that catches him splashing onto the ground safely "You are quick at learning, Let's see If you can Control Firecurving." Diaspro says as Ethan looks at torches in front him and punches nothing happens "WHAT?!" Ethan asks angrily before Diaspro looks at him concerned "The Key to Firecurving is to fuel your flames with Rage and Energy, What is the most frustrating part of your life?" Diaspro asks as Ethan looks at her "Splashing Water onto my head or having a Hard time manipulating a Water Stream?" Ethan asks before he growls punching the Fire Streams of Flames launch out of the Wooden sticks "WHY DID I LOSE CONTROL OVER THE STREAM?!!" Ethan shouts angrily as he startles backwards amazed and tries to manipulate the flames again although he fails and goes inside the Castle near a fireplace trying to curve the Fire from within "Why won't this work!?" Ethan asks before he kicks at the fence and turns away in frustration Diaspro walks towards him "Ethan, Fire doesn't fuel from Emotions...They are empowered by your Concentration and Will Power." Diaspro says as Ethan stands back near the fire and starts punching waving all different types of motions which all prove no effect from the roaring Flames "Ethan!, Calm Down...Just breathe. Firecurving comes from your focused breath and extends to the limbs of your body." Diaspro says before Ethan closes his eyes inhaling and exhaling his breath then assuming a Firecurving stance pushes his left palm out manipulating the flames above his palm amazed he holds it between his hands "I did it!, I Firecurved!" Ethan shouts as Diaspro claps the door opens and his Parents arrive "Your Majesty...It's my Pleas-" Diaspro is cut off before Ethan's Father and Mother arrive with a group of guards following behind them "Guards, Tell her of Ethan's Identity..." his Father says as the group of Soldier Guards kneel in front of Ethan in a respectful manner shocking Diaspro who looks back at him The Master is surprised as well "We are blessed to support the Great Hero of Elements, You have our greatest Respect...Master Ethan." The Guards speak while kneeling before Ethan backs away surprised and confused "I can't be..." Ethan says as Diaspro looks at the Master of Elements shocked "You're Master Aiden's Incarnation??" Diaspro asks before Ethan looks at his palms and later when the guards leave the room Ethan begins sitting on the bed clenching his hands on his head in frustration eyes widened "I am a Reincarnation of Master Aiden?, The Greatest Incarnation of the Master of Elements in the World?! How can I have this much respect from everyone? I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility of Saving the Universe!!" Ethan shouts as Diaspro looks at him happily sitting beside him "Calm down, Ethan...You already learnt all the Elements That's a lot of Power. If you Practice the Power of Elements You might be able to become a Hero of the Elements." Diaspro says before Ethan smiles at her sadly "You're right, I shouldn't think too hard about this..." Ethan says as he gets up from the bed and exits the Castle to breathe out then Waving his left hand manipulating Huge Waves of Water that scatters behind him then blasts a Gust of Wind from his right palm that spins in the air kicks a Wave of Fire that launches left and thrusts his fists right summoning a Stair constructed of Large Rocks The Master of Elements continues practicing the four kinds of curving while Diaspro watches fascinated "Wow, He has so much Power...I don't think a Fairy like me can have those Four different types of Power." Diaspro says before the scene changes into a far away land a foggy smoke of Darkness that Darkar within the Hollow Tree in the Spirit World unleashes creeps into the Physical World and travels to a Forest the Purple Darkness Smoke shapes into a small figure and assembling a Baby Figure that casts Dark Magical Spells then casting a Age changer Spell on himself raising him up to a middle aged Dark Sorcerer revealed with strawberry blonde hair bangs hanging on either sides wearing a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt violet dress pants and is 42 years old of biological age with dark indigo gloves turning around facing Darkar "You will be called Valtor, and While I'm trapped in here threaten the lives of Earth for me." Darkar says as Valtor bows down sinisterly smiling at him "Great Dark Spirit, I am honoured to serve under your Power of Darkness...and Indeed I have heard about the Masters of all Four Elements. I will make sure the lives of Earth suffer..." Valtor says before he casts a long maroon-coloured jacket with a lavender inner layer and gold pins over the folded cuffs then walks off into the Northern Spirit Portal to cast a Levitation Spell travelling to Eraklyon Meanwhile Diaspro who is sitting in the partially constructed room and hears thunder from the open window seeing lightning strike multiple Guards then Ethan who looks upwards at the threat seemingly a forty-two year old man Dark Sorcerer has arrived descending onto the ground to casting a Dark Magic Ball "Who are you?!, and Why are you hurting all these people?!" Ethan shouts as Valtor laughs and looks at him evilly "I am the Dark Sorcerer Valtor, I am the Most Powerful and The Great Dark Spirit Darkar sent me to destroy Earth and Threaten those around me." Valtor says before Diaspro approaches behind Ethan "Ethan!, No He did this!!" Diaspro says as Ethan looks at her grabbing shoulders "Listen, Diaspro...I'll lure him far from Eraklyon But You need to stay inside the Castle!" Ethan shouts before Diaspro nods and runs back inside glaring at Valtor who smiles at him "Finally!, The Great Master of Elements have finally been reincarnated into a Worthy Hero...This will be Challenge for me." Valtor says as Ethan goes into a flashback where he helps the 5th Wizard of Creation build Red Fountain Magix Alfea Southern and Northern Water Kingdom Fire Tribe Colonies Air Monk Temples Earth Nation fortress and other Earth Nation places like Ra sing Se "The World of Magix and Earth will be destroyed for ever, Now We face each other battling over the fate of Earth...You will indeed be my Most Greatest Enemy!! Come On! Show me YOUR POWER!!" Valtor shouts before Ethan manipulates a Stream of Water freezing it constantly making a Ice Trail that causes The Dark Sorcerer to back away who flies away then The Master of Elements launches himself with Firecurving Flying with Flames and follows him then Valtor casts a Spell opening the Portal to another Dimension Ethan Throws a Rock Pillar knocking him into the portal and blasts Gusts of Wind behind him shooting him into it as well then Valtor sinisterly smiles at Ethan who stands in front of him "You are quite Powerful being a Reincarnation of Past Masters...Master Derek sealed away Darkar within a Hollow Tree Master Theo defeated Evil Fire Dragons and Master Jayden defeated ancestral Witches using the Elemental State, What kind of Legendary act will you do in your Lifetime?" Valtor asks as He casts a Dark Purple Magic Ball that Ethan deflect using Firecurving and kicking a Rock Pillar at him then Valtor retaliates with a Dark Tornado Spell that Ethan dodges and manipulates Tornado around his lower body lifting him in the air then punches streams of Fire and evaporating the Tornado smashing him with a Huge Wave of Water from the Body of Water Liquid below them pushing him down "Did you know I can use Magic to power up and Transform as well?" Valtor asks before harnessing his Magical Energy enhancing all his statistics and pushing Ethan to the ground with a Powerful Spell then struggling to get up experiences another flashback " _Master Aiden sure was a nice guy, He was fierce and brave risking anything to protect Earth in order for the Human's Population to increase...He sure was amazing." Ethan says looking at Diaspro and smiling at her_ _"I think I understand what the Elements are and Why they exist...Water is adaptive and changing Fire is destructive and energetic Air is graceful and quick Earth is hard solid and enduring. When a Mystical Master masters all four they receive a Power to bring balance to the world and protect everyone with the learnt Elements and The Masters exist to specifically make the Earth a safer place." Ethan thinks inside of his head and the flashback ends_ Ethan gets up after being hit observing his Opponent "Dark Sorcerer Valtor, He is skilled in Dark Magic Spells and How much destruction He will cause when he wins...Valtor must be stopped at all costs I will face him after he comes in the Omega Dimension. Which he did!" Ethan shouts as Valtor looks at him sinisterly "Haven't you learned that No Ordinary Human can stand up to My Power?, I am a Powerful Sorcerer and You are a Reincarnation of a Powerful Master. Why won't you show me your True Power!?" Valtor asks mockingly before Ethan points at him courageously and stands heroically "Don't you know who I am...I'm not ordinary Human! and I will seal you in an Ice Prison for ten months straight!" Ethan shouts as he launches himself towards him with Flames blasting behind him and Valtor smiles sinsterly "That's it!, Fight until you Die!!" Valtor shouts before Ethan evaporates the flames and jumps in the air creating a Tornado around his lower body hovering above the ground punching out Fire Streams then throwing Huge Splashes of Water that Valtor dodges and fires a Dark Magic Ball at him which he manipulates Rock Pillars from the Earth to shield himself dispersing the Magical Energy The Dark Sorcerer teleports behind him with another Spell and blasts him with an Offensive Spell the Master kicks a Stream of Flame piercing through the Ball and knocking him back then Ethan slides back bouncing on the ground and starting to exhaust his energy "I can't defeat him...He's too skilled in his Magical Spells, I don't think I can overwhelm him long enough I'm sorry! I failed to bring peace to the world..." Ethan says as he kneels on the ground and his hands grabbing the ground until he looks deep within himself a Spiritual Projection of Aiden appears "Ethan, You can win this. I will help you defeat him Take my Power and We will end this once and for all...Don't give up You are the Mystical Master This Battle is over." Aiden says before going inside him through Spiritual Energy and Ethan then healed gets up standing courageously closing his eyes Valtor looks at him confused "I'm sensing an Extremely Powerful Energy, This cannot be...Master Aiden?!" Valtor asks as Ethan opens his eyes the pupils disappear and they glow white brightly "The Elemental State?!, THE UNSTOPPABLE TRANSFORMATION OF MASTER JAYDEN!?! HOW WILL I EVER DEFEAT ALL FOUR ELEMENTS RAISED TO THEIR FULL POWER?!?!?" Valtor shouts before Ethan starts to rise in the air with a Ginormous Tornado covering his legs and Lower body The Master is possessed by Aiden's Spirit "Valtor, You will never overpower us combined and Your time in this World is OVER!" Aiden shouts through Ethan's body as He launches a Huge Stream of Fire that Valtor gets knocked back from and he fires a Dark Magic Ball that is deflected by Incredibly Powerful Gusts of Wind dispersing the Energy pushing the Dark Sorcerer back far away Valtor charges up his Dark Magic Ball to a Massive One directing it straight towards Ethan who rips Giant Rocks from the ground and throws it through the Massive Dark Ball piercing through it then eyes still glowing the Possessed Ethan launches all Four Elements contained within an Powerful Attack that launches Valtor back and Stomps on the ground Huge Rock Pillars in all direction Smack him back and forth then Ethan kicks backwards performing a backflip sending a Huge Wave of Flames that knocks Valtor into the Air and Raises his hands Smashing Valtor with a Huge wave of Water then He kicks Powerful Gusts of Winds at him pushing him downwards and Preparing Fire Water Air Earth Together combining it into one Powerful Attack and slams his fists down dominating Valtor then sending him to the ground now kneeling defeated Ethan's eyes which are still pupil less and glowing brightly then summons a Huge Water Wave using Watercurving splashing it at him pushing Valtor into the air and a Huge Rock Pillar pushes it down then thrusting both hands Wind Gusts and Huge Water Streams coming from them the Cold Temperature of the Gusts freeze the Water trapping him in a Giant Ice Block "You won't have this Victory for Long!, You might have gotten lucky but When I get out! I will Threaten the Fairies of the Next Year!! I WILL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE PLANET AND KILL THE NEXT MASTER OF ELEMENTS!!!" Valtor shouts as he is silenced by Ethan freezing the Ice with more Water Waves making him completely frozen without him speaking "Your Days of threatening the World is Over, The people of Earth will be safe from you forever and To ensure you never escape I will seal away the Dimension." Ethan declares heroically before jumping through a opened Dimension portal and getting out uses Energy Manipulation to seal away the Portal and Ethan returns to Eraklyon bowing in front of the 5th Wizard of Creation who have been waiting for him "Watercurving...It can freeze to ice strong enough to Hold Valtor for exactly ten months, Still I must help the Wizard of Creation to protect the balance of this World I will be the Connection between the Physical and Spirit World and with the Power of Elements I am ready to be reborn into the Next Master of Elements!" Ethan narrating his lifetime as the screen shows him and the 5th Wizard of Creation floating beside each other with Ethan's eyes with disappearing pupils and glowing brightly as they construct more onto Earth Sky is taken back by the Flashback shocked "Master Ethan was the First Enemy Valtor has fought?, And He went into the Elemental State to defeat him...Ethan sealed him away that's Why He was frozen before The Fairies met him." Sky says as he looks at Kalani shocked "He sure was Powerful, When you Master the Elements...You'll be Very Powerful Too!" Kalani shouts before Sky turns the next page Master Jake experiencing an Origin Flashback a Baby is crying He has Black Hair and Brown eyes with black eyebrows "Shh...Young one, We will call you Jake." a Father says as birthdays pass and Jake is shopping in the Newly Constructed Earth "My name is Jake, and I do enjoy shopping in Magix...I came from Planet Domino however I am a Non Fairy. My Childhood friend Diaspro She is pretty supportive of me and I always go to Constructed Eraklyon to visit her." Jake narrating his lifetime before He travels to the Northern Water Kingdom with his Firecurving Propulsion and visits many other Watercurvers including his Parents "Dad, Why am I a Firecurver If I'm in a Water Nation?" Jake asks as his Father approaches him "You are from Domino, and in Domino People are Born a Firecurver...You were incarnated into the Northern Water Kingdom." his Father says before Jake sighs and travels with Firecurving to descend into Eraklyon visiting the Castle where in a Constructed Room Diaspro smiles at Jake "Hey Jake!" Diaspro shouts as Jake looks at her happily "Hey Diaspro!, What are you doing here alone?" Jake asks before Diaspro hugs him and he looks at her "Well, Since the Last Mystical Master Ethan who died at 32 had a Statue...I was really hoping You'd be the Reincarnation of him." Diaspro says as Jake looks at her "That's Impossible, I couldn't possibly possess all four elements like the Great Avatar Ethan can..." Jake says before a Group of Guards arrive at the room kneeling in front of the Next Master "Princess Diaspro, Step aside...We are here to announce the Identity of the Next Mystical Master." The Guard explains as the Princess approaches at his side "We are honoured of your Return Mystical Master, Restore Peace and Balance to the World Master Jake..." another Guard says before Jake looks at Diaspro who kneels in respect and stares at his palms "It can't be, I'm the Reincarnation of the Powerful Master?" Jake asks as the scene changes into one where the guards have left and Diaspro is sitting on his bed jumps off while approaching the Master of Elements "Let's see the Power Jake!, Show me the Power of All Four Elements Kicking Fire Pushing Wind Ripping Rocks and Splashing Huge Water Waves!! Show me the Power of an Avatar!" Diaspro shouts before Jake looks at her sadly turning away "What's wrong?" Diaspro says as she sits beside him "I don't think I'm prepared for the responsibilities of a Mystical Master, I mean I thought I would be an ordinary human but this Prophecy tells me I have to be different from them I'm not ready to be a Master of Elements." Jake explains before Diaspro looks at him sadly "Jake, You're a Reborn Mystical Master...It's your Duty to Master all Four Elements and Bring Peace to the World and Restore Balance." Diaspro explains as she smiles at him and Jake looks at her sadly sobbing "I know I'm an reincarnation but this Prophecy I don't think I can do it, I'm not ready to restore balance and peace to the world The Elements that may take days to Master." Jake says before Diaspro looks at him "I can help you Master Watercurving Earthcurving and Aircurving If you want." Diaspro says as Jake smiles at her and in between 6 Eraklyon Fountains constructed by the Previous Wizards of Creation and Past Masters he stands raising his hands near a Water Source only for the effect to prove none "Ugh!, Why is nothing happening? I was incarnated into the Water Kingdom!" Jake shouts before Diaspro looks at him "It's not working because You're forcing it, Water is Changing and Adaptive...Learn how to relax yourself and You'll do it." Diaspro says as Jake closes his eyes exhaling a breath and waves his hands in a circular motion then a small stream of Water lifts into the air before dropping back into the Water "Jake, You need to relax...Be like Water yourself." Diaspro says before Jake glares at the fountain in concentration and in frustration punches a Fire Stream at the Water that extinguishes it "AGH!!!!, How am I going to do this Stupid Water?! Just curve to my will!" Jake shouts angrily as Diaspro sits down and He sits down beside her "If you want to move the Water with your mind, Your Mind has to be like the Ocean...Calm Adaptive and Changing." Diaspro says before Jake exhales a breath of anger and stands up then raising his arms "Right, Concentrate Breathe and be like the Ocean..." Jake says as he slowly waves his arms and lifts them up curving a Large stream of Water at last swirling around his hands "I did It!, Finally..." Jake shouts excited before Diaspro claps her hands and smiles "Maybe this Destiny isn't so bad after all, I am very gifted with Fire...even though I was born in the Northern Water Kingdom so I can manipulate it with great will Mastering Water is difficult for me." Jake says as Diaspro smiles at him and she takes him to the Constructed Magix City Diaspro purchases Clothes representing the Four Elements and gives it to the Master later going back to Eraklyon continue his Training now wearing a Shirt representing the Four Elements "Now, The Key to Earthcurving is your stance and harden yourself like a Rock...Give it a Try!" Diaspro says before Jake breathes out and stomps summoning a Large Rock kicking it away then ripping Two Rocks from the ground punching it away and Diaspro excited runs to Jake hugging him "Jake You did it!, I knew you would..." Diaspro says as Jake looks at her and pulls away then in front of Ethan's Statue He breathes out and pushes out Gusts of Wind from his left palm then pushing out more with his Kicks and punches then curving Air beneath himself to create an Airball sliding everywhere happily with his fists bumped together "WOO!!" Jake shouts before the Ball Evaporates then he flips off it landing safely "Air is really evasive and graceful, It can actually enhance my physical attributes...aircurving has to be my favourite power." Jake says as Diaspro smiles taking him back into her room "Diaspro, Stay here...I'll be practicing my Four Elements and I also have to go into the Town." Jake says before exiting the room and going in front of Ethan's Statue then standing heroically punches fire streams to his left throws Water Waves to his right Push out Winds behind him and Stomping on the Rock flipping to kick it away then thrusting his fists creating Many Rock Spikes all Elements going in all directions scattering away from Jake and Diaspro watches astonished by the Power of Elements then Jake uses his Firecurving to fly into the Town for a while looking at the 6th Wizard of Creation while he is going around constructing around Earth while The Master flies until he lands in Red Fountain where He watches Ordinary Teenage Boys become Brave Warriors then Jake approaches the Training Group "Oh, A Human...What brings you here?" A Warrior asks as Jake looks at him "Nobody knows this but I'm Actually the Reincarnation of The Master of Elements." Jake says before the Group of Warriors gasp in shock "You're the 6th Mystical Master?!, No wonder you had Brown eyes..." another Warrior says as another Warrior approaches behind him grabbing his shoulders "Let's see What kind of Power you've got." another Warrior says before Jake backs away near a Cliff then kicking waves of Fire pushing out Wind Drills stomping on a Large Rock kicking it away and Raising his Hands summoning a Huge Wave then splashing it back into the Ocean "Only Mystical Masters can use this type of power...You are unbelievably Powerful!" a Warrior shouts as He looks at him "I was born in Planet Domino where Firecurvers are practicing the Power of Flames, But I was raised within the Northern Water Kingdom." Jake explains before the Warriors gasps again in shock "Amazing!, You have travelled everywhere!" The Warrior shouts as Jake uses his Aircurving to Fly away quickly smiling at them and landing in front of the town where suddenly a Huge Tidal Wave is flooding the Entrance of a Beach rushing straight towards the town unnoticed Jake walks by the Streets "These four Powers they are Powerful together, Now I understand Why only the Mystical Masters could Master and use all four Elements combined..." Jake says before he hears screaming and sees people run away from the Huge Tidal Wave then runs towards it creating a Tornado that spins around his legs seeing the Huge Wave crashing near the Town "That Tidal Wave will wipe out the Town If I don't stop it, I have to try and slow it down with my watercurving...These Powers are meant to bring balance to the World!" Jake shouts before flying in front of the Tidal Wave nearing the Town with the Tornado then waving his hands as the Brown eyes become Grey pupils and pushing back the Huge Wave then The Water keeps flowing in and pushes firmly summoning a Rock Pillar to save the Town however the Water Wave crashes through the Pillar flooding the Town then Jake flies past it with his Tornado and using Watercurving Pushes out back into the Ocean then when the Wave keeps coming at the Town He stressfully thrusts his arms holding the Wave in place "Master Jake, You cannot let the Wave flood the city If you do thousands will die...Take my energy and We can save everybody." Ethan says as Jake continues to struggle with stopping the Huge Tidal Wave "Master Ethan, You're alive...I'm not sure The Water Wave is strong and If the City floods Everybody will die no one will survive. I understand Now I accept Help me Stop the Wave!" Jake shouts before he closes his eyes still struggling until Spiritual Energy charges within his body and opening his eyes the pupils disappear while glowing brightly "The Legendary Elemental State...I never thought I would actually use it for it's full potential! Now Let's put a Stop to This Wave All Elements Combined!" Jake shouts as he chares towards the Wave then effortlessly pulls his left arm back and forcefully thrusts his right arm pushing large waves of the Tidal back into the Ocean then The Water Waves continue crashing towards the Town but Jake slices his hands forward with Powerful Energy pushes half the Water into the Ocean and using his Wind Tornado to approach the entrance of a Beach thrusts his hands forward splashing the Water Waves back to the Ocean and Freezing some of the Water to prevent the incident from happening again then as he lands on the ground his eyes stop glowing and regains his grey pupils later he approaches the 6th Wizard of Creation willingly supporting his Construction within Earth "I hated my destiny when I first learnt of being an Mystical Master but after experiencing the great power I got used to it, Now I will help the Wizards of Creation bring life to the world so that People can live in peace and harmony The Power of Elements was legendary my responsibility was unavoidable I was once scared of this kind of power but mastering the Elements It was what was best for the world and using it I am able to restore peace to the Earth." Jake narrating his lifetime and the scene changes into a view where Jake courageously stares at the screen with his Eyes glowing Entering the Elemental Form and being surrounded by a Ball of Elements in front of Eraklyon's Master Ethan Statue then after his death at age 25 The Wizard of Creation constructs a Statue of him in the Hall of Master of Elements to remember his Heroic act of saving the Town from a Deadly Wave and with a Shine of White Light a Baby is crying being born a Mother and Father comfort the Little Boy "Kevin, Calm down my son..." a Mother says before 12 birthdays pass and Kevin ages to a Pre Teen "I'm Kevin and I was born to use Water until my Parents told me about my identity connected to my destiny as the Incarnation of a legendary figure known as the Mystical Master..." Kevin says as he sits on Eraklyon bed and Diaspro who blushes while seeing him sad she goes over to comfort him "Hey...What's Wrong?" Diaspro asks before Kevin looks at her "My Father and Mother told me I was the Incarnation of a Hero of Elements known as the Mystical Master." Kevin says as Diaspro smiles at him hugging him "Don't Worry, I'm Princess Diaspro...and I'll be your friend." Diaspro says before Kevin embraces her hug birthdays pass and Diaspro grows up to 17 while Kevin does as well The Master watches out the window the 7th Wizard of Creation is constructing more onto Eraklyon and flies away to construct the Universe with more Places "So Kevin, You're from Planet Domino Right?" Diaspro asks as Kevin turns around looking at her "I am but Not a Fairy, I'm just a Powerful Godlike Figure that needs to learn all four Elements..." Kevin says before Diaspro looks at him smiling "I've studied the four types of Curving...and I will help you master them." Diaspro says as Kevin smiles and she takes him outside of the Eraklyon castle which now has 10 Constructed Water Fountains they are also Bigger than before "Now You first need to Master Firecurving then Earthcurving and Aircurving." Diaspro explains before Kevin inhales a breath and exhales feeling the heat of the sun "When you are ready, and Don't put so much effort in the Fire Stream...It will only work when you act like Flames yourself." Diaspro says as Kevin angrily punches a small stream of fire evaporates "It's not Working!, This isn't Fair!" Kevin shouts before Diaspro looks at him "Kevin, Breathe and Concentrate...Imagine yourself as a Ball of Flames." Diaspro says as Kevin breathes in and out punching out more small evaporating streams that frustrates him even more "This is Hard, I can't act like Fire! I'm a Human!" Kevin shouts before he continues punches multiple small evaporating streams and stomps on the ground angry then sitting down Diaspro sits down beside him "Kevin, Listen...You need to let the fire in your body extend to the limbs and become flames." Diaspro says as Kevin stands up inhaling a breath and exhaling instead of putting effort He lets his limbs extend and punch out Large Streams of Flames that roar in the air He is amazed at his attack "Alright, Time for Aircurving!" Kevin shouts before He stands in front of Ethan's Statue and breathing out he blasts Gusts of Wind from his palms then kicks Wind currents and waving his hands rapidly then throwing it beneath his feet crotches on it riding on the Airball sliding all over the Statue and soaring through the air until It evaporates and he falls however Kevin uses Aircurving to slow his falling landing safely surrounded by an small Wind current circling around him then Diaspro smiles at the Master noticing his brown eyes fading into whitish grey "Your Eyes...They're Grey!" Diaspro says as Kevin looks at the Fountain filled with his reflection on the Water "The Eyes of Mastery...This means I'm a Fully Realized Master..." Kevin says before Diaspro runs towards him and hugs him in her arms then pulls away smiling "You did it, You Mastered all the Elements..." Diaspro says as some days pass by and Kevin's relationship with her starts to fall apart The Master discovers Diaspro learning some forbidden Spells in rage "Diaspro, What's Wrong?" Kevin asks before Diaspro looks at him angrily "It isn't fair that You have all this Unbelievable Authority and amount of respect from people that You have done nothing to deserve, Everybody has their Duty to Eraklyon and when a Eraklyon Mystical Master destined to learn all Four Elements Water Fire Earth and Air that Guy just easily breaks the shackles becoming free with a Huge amount of Power everybody bows down to you like a God worshipping!" Diaspro shouts with envy as Kevin looks at her "Listen, I'm sorry but...The Mystical Masters are Dominating Forces and They are free because their Power to curve all four Elements is how they're considered the Most Respected Authorized Free and Powerful beings. The Masters are the only beings that can enter the Spirit World..." Kevin says before Diaspro looks at him "Where did this Undeserved Authority come from?, Why am I bowing down to Just a Powerful Master of Elements? All of a Sudden becoming the Most Powerful Being in the Universe and World Saviour will give You freedom no longer chained to your Royalty of being a Prince Any Longer!" Diaspro says as Kevin stares at her sadly "Diaspro!, Why are you acting like this? You used to be so calm and collecting...What caused you to change?" Kevin asks before Diaspro looks at him happily "Your Destiny!, The Destiny that you decided to Follow...That CHANGED Me. Our Bond is over Kevin...The Thing we had before was supposed to be special. I can't believe this Destiny makes you think You're just detached from the World and Don't have to worry about problems Just because You're the Master of Elements." Diaspro says as she walks towards the bed and Kevin leaves running out of the doors sadly The scene changes into a view of the Ancestral Witches sealed within the Air they cast a newly manifested Spell that launches three Fogs of smoke onto Eraklyon then exploding the Smoke formulate to construct Three Dark Witches all using Magic an Aging Spell allows them to grow up into Teenagers dressed in Witch like clothing that represent their Magical Spells "Now, What shall we call ourselves? We have our Magic and Spells...Everybody shall suffer!" a Witch declares before the other Two witches face the Ice Sorcerer "My name will be Icy!" The Witch shouts as casting a Ice Spell on the Water Fountain freezing it entirely "What Magic do I have?" Another Witch asks before she casts a Darkness Spell "Judging by my Ability and Dark Spells, I choose the name Darcy!" The Witch shouts as the third Witch casts a Lightning mixed with Tornado Spell "I have Wind Spells, and the Lightning Magic combined! I will become Stormy." Another Witch shouts before The Three Witches join together "Hold on, Now. We still need a good Team name..." Icy says as Stormy looks at her "Well We are a Trio, How about the Sinister Three!" Darcy shouts before Stormy looks at the Darkness Witch "No, I was thinking the Wicked Witches." Stormy says as Icy looks at both her sisters "I know, We'll be known as The Trix...Trio and We have Spells which is why I came up with an X for Hexes!" Icy declares before Stormy and Darcy look at her with approval "That has a GREAT Ring to it, Let's call ourselves that..." Stormy says before the Three Witches start to cause havoc using their Magic to bring Chaos into the World of Magix Kevin looking upwards at the beings and goes back inside the Castle approaching Diaspro "Diaspro, Stay inside!" Kevin shouts as Diaspro looks at him concerned "What happened?" Diaspro asks before Kevin looks at her "a New Trio of Three Witches have arrived to Conquer Eraklyon, You need to let me handle this!" Kevin says as Diaspro looks at him "But You never wanted to be the Mystical Master, Why are you embracing your Identity Now?" Diaspro says before Kevin looks at her "You're right But...I never wanted to be the Mystical Master, The Burden of mastering all four elements to save the world is hard I didn't know I would be sacrificing for that level of Power. But Deep inside I knew If I didn't There wouldn't be a World to live peacefully anymore...So I face my Destiny to restore balance and bring peace to the World so Everybody will be safe." Kevin says as Diaspro looks at him happily "Kevin, I'm sorry for before...I didn't mean what I said." Diaspro says before Kevin walks towards her "The Four Elements are one Power but they exist as divided...watercurving is connected to wind firecurving is connected to earth aircurving is connected to water earthcurving is connected to fire They are weak when separated however When they combine together It's one Power." Kevin explains as he looks at the window watching as The Witches continue to bring Destruction "Watercurving is my first element to manipulate...Firecurving is hard for me I did master it later, Aircurving and Earthcurving were easier for me." Kevin says before Diaspro looks at the window with him "You have to get out there!" Diaspro shouts as Kevin looks out as well "You're Right! Icy and her witches are threatening the Earth, I have to stop them." Kevin says before Diaspro looks at him smiling and he runs out the Eraklyon doors then confronting the Witches "Hey Witches!" Kevin shouts as The Three Witches turn to look at him laughing "Is this Human really trying to be a Hero?" Stormy asks sarcastically before Icy grabs her head in pain "I'm sensing an Incredibly Powerful Amount of Power from him, I believe He might be the Master of Elements." Icy says as Darcy looks at the Teenager surprised "Well, He will be hard to defeat then..." Darcy says before they cast their spells and the Magical Balls of Ice Darkness Wind Kevin flips kicking a Gust of Wind that disperses of the Magical Energy then waves his arms creating a Powerful Tornado spinning rapidly covering his lower body lifting him into the air "You will NOT Destroy my Planet and the World, with the Power of Elements...I will defeat you!" Kevin shouts as he charges evaporating the Tornado and creating an Air Cloud underneath him to fly towards them "Sisters!, Attack..." Icy shouts before casting a Ice Spell that turns into Water with his watercurving Power then Kevin flips off his Evaporating Cloud and ripping Large Rocks from the Earth tosses them at the Ice Witch launching her backwards a far distance then motioning a Tornado around his lower body flies towards Darcy who casts an illusion Clone Spell that attempts to confuse the Master although He splashes a Huge Water Wave sending her downwards crashing and Stormy casts a Tornado Spell however Kevin manipulates it into a Bigger Tornado surrounding his Legs then jumping through the Tornado waves his hands launching the Huge amount of Air to slam her crashing into the ground then Kevin motions a Stream of Water to catch him in the fountain for safe landings and jumps out of it using Aircurving to dry himself The Trix get up slightly injured until they join hands "Let's Combine our Spells, Maybe We'll be able to destroy the Mystical Master!" Icy shouts as they charge their Magical Energies and cast a Powerful Convergence Spell toward Kevin who manipulates Rocks from the ground to protect himself although he is pushed back by the Enchanted Energy then kneels in pain pushing himself up with his right arm while his left arm grabs his stomach The Trix separate and with Enchanted Magical Energy casts Spells that overwhelm the Young Master of Elements who bounce on the ground from being outmatched by the Spells and Kevin kneels in pain unable to get up "There's too much overwhelming spells from them, I don't understand Mystical Masters are immune to all types of magic Why is this happening?" Kevin asks before a Spiritual Projection of Master Jake appears in front of him "You need to believe that we are unstoppable Master Kevin, You are believing the wrong thing and It's true We are immune to all magic Now If you fail the Earth will be destroyed and the Humans will never look up to you There is one way to defeat them Combining our Energy." Jake says as Kevin kneels with his arms injured unable to move them "Master Jake, How can there be any other way? I've tried my hardest to defeat them and I cannot go on for much longer I failed." Kevin says before the Spiritual Jake closes his eyes looking down disappointed "No you haven't, The Transformation known as the Elemental State is empowered by the Combined Energy of All the Past Masters before us and If you combine it with Us...We will be unstoppable. You will be using all Our Knowledge Skills and Power from the Past..." Jake explains as Kevin sees his Spiritual Projection fade back into his body "A Transformation by combining all your energies with mine?, I don't think I can handle that much power...But If that's what it takes to stop them I am willing to risk everything!" Kevin shouts before Master Jake who is now within him through the Spirit World "Excellent, But I warn you Lure them into the Omega Dimension before you enter the Elemental State They are weaker in that Realm and You will have a much easier time overwhelming them." Jake explains within Kevin's body as he gets up healed "The Omega Dimension? They are Weaker in that Realm and Only then I will have a much Easier time overpowering them...Perfect!" Kevin shouts before he flies with Streams of Fire towards the Three Witches "Hey Trix!, Try Destroying me now!" Kevin shouts as he flies with Firecurving and The Three Witches chase him the Master opens the Omega Dimension Portal then Flying with his Flames behind him flips kicking a Gust of Wind pushing them inside and creates a Wind Tornado around his Legs to launch himself into it before it closes within the Realm a Large Space with Valtor frozen in a Gigantic Ice Block on the upper floor and Kevin stands on the lower floor facing the Three Witches in a Large Space for Battle "Ugh...No!, Our Magic is weaker in this Realm." Icy says before Stormy and Darcy cast their Spells without the Power of Convergence they have a hard time overwhelming the Master of Elements although eventually they manage to Freeze him in a Ice Spell encasing him with an Ice Block then concentrating from within the Magical Ice Block explodes with Icicles flying everywhere Kevin who gets up and stands heroically with his eyes closed they open revealing the both pupils disappeared glowing brightly shining a White Flash of light from his eyes then Kevin motions his right hand a Huge Wave of Water freezing it to Many Icicles firing at Icy who dodges with difficulty and He performs a spinning helix flip kicking a Huge Wave of Flames that scorch Stormy and Darcy pushing to the ground then Kevin waves his arms blasting Huge Terrifyingly Powerful Gusts of Wind that blows them onto the ceiling and stomping on the ground Launching them with five Rock Pillars rumbling the entire Realm from a Universe Shattering Level of Power then creating a Ginormous Tornado around his lower body punches Powerful Massive Fire Streams that scorch the Witches and throwing a Massive Tidal Wave that splashes them into the ground rumbling once again then Combining Fire Water Air and Earth into a Wind Sphere Kevin waves his hand merging them into one move causing a Massive Explosion that rumbles the Realm at the speed of light and the Overpowered Three Witches no longer able to fight Kevin throws a Massive Wave of Water at them freezing it in the process sealing them separately within Three Blocks of Ice "This Dimension will seal you away for eighteen months and in the next era, In case you escape I will shut the Portal so nobody enters this Realm and unleash you upon the World!" Kevin declares heroically as he opens the Portal and goes through it closing it with Energycurving sealing the Witches inside for 18 months then the scene changes into one where The Mystical Master agrees to help the Wizard of Creation construct more within the World creating The Fortress of light a Black-mud Swamp and Adquistes eventually constructing Lake Roccaluce and Wildland Forest nearby Alfea and travel to the Land of Elements constructing The Southern Northern and Eastern Air Temples dividing the Southern and Northern Water kingdoms into separate colonies at the age of 28 Kevin passes away however his Heroic Destiny that led him to become the World's Greatest Hero was remembered by the Wizard building a Statue on Eraklyon next to Master Ethan's Statue "I used a Energy Manipulation to close the Portal making sure nobody else finds it, and The Wizards of Creation I will help them bring life to the world and restore balance no human will ever be endangered ever again. And I may never see Diaspro ever again but I have hope that She will always remember who I am." Kevin narrating his lifetime and a Bright Flash of Light ends the Flashback then a Baby Crying is heard being reincarnated a Mother and a Father tickle the Boy attempting to calm him down "You are in the Earth Nation and Will be Eraklyon's Prince." The Father says before birthdays pass and Princeton turns 5 "You will be Prince." an Earth Nation Guard says as days pass then Princeton turned to 16 travels to Eraklyon and is greeted by a Princess "You must be Crown Prince Princeton, I am Princess Diaspro..." Diaspro says before Princeton recognizes her "You're a Fairy!, I knew there was Magical Energy flowing through your body!" Princeton shouts as Diaspro takes his hand and leads her to a Fully Constructed Room then Diaspro shows her wings flapping in the air levitating "Yes I am a Fairy, There aren't any other Fairies born yet...I'm the Only Fairy on Earth until next year." Diaspro explains before Princeton looks at her land on the ground then stomping on the ground He lifts up a Large Rock and kicks it "WOW!, You're an Earthcurver." Diaspro says as Princeton smiles at her and a Group of Eraklyon Guards walk through the door then The Princess approaches them "Guards, What's going on?" Diaspro asks before walking behind the crowd and The Lead Guard approaches Princeton "Princess, We are here to announce the Next Mystical Master...The Previous Master has died and A New one is born. Princeton You will no longer be known as the Prince of Eraklyon It is our Honour to be graced by your Superior Presence Great Master of Elements, We ask that you restore peace and balance with the Four Elements...Master Princeton." The Guard says as they bow down in front of Princeton shocking him Diaspro runs in front of him gasping "You're the Legendary Master?" Diaspro says before she looks at the bowing guards behind her then kneeling in respect as well "It is an honour to guide you, Mystical Master..." The Guard says as the time passes and Princeton is now sitting on his bed beside Diaspro "You ready to learn all the Elements?, You ready to be this Legendary Worshipped Godlike Being that nobody can rival?!" Diaspro asks excited as Princeton looks at her " _My name is Princeton, I am the first Prince of Eraklyon...and Diaspro the first Fairy Born this year has befriended me quite quickly My Royalty was supposed to last lifetimes but I had to sacrifice it after learning my identity as the Mystical Master." Princeton narrating inside of his head_ Princeton picks up a father picture "I guess I have to give up my Royalty and protect the World from threats by learning the Elements, I'm sorry Father but If I stay Earth will be gone I have to do this." Princeton says before Diaspro looks at him "Princeton, Why didn't you tell me You were the Next Master?" Diaspro asks as Princeton sadly looks at her "Because I'm worried about all the things I have to give up for learning those Elements and Saving the World, I'm scared of the responsibility that comes of being a Great Saviour to the World that no Fairy will ever rival in their life...All That Power comes All the Responsibility." Princeton says before Diaspro looks at him sadly and comforts him pulling out an Suit "This is supposed to be worn by Our Great Master, I want you to have it." Diaspro says as Princeton looks at the Suit representing Water Air Fire and Earth then wearing it He stares at the Outfit amazed "There Now Everybody will know You're more Powerful, You first need to Master Aircurving Watercurving and Firecurving." Diaspro explains before she takes him outside in front of the Statues of Master Ethan and Master Kevin then Princeton thrusts his left palm only small air currents come out "UGH!, Why can't I bend Air?!" Princeton asks as Diaspro looks at him "Breathe Princeton, Breathe...Concentrate and take a Breath. You need to let your limbs act on their own..." Diaspro says before Princeton breathes in inhaling and out exhaling then kicks another small Wind Gust angered Princeton stomps on the ground summoning a Rock Triangle concealing himself "Forget this!, I'm not becoming a Full Master If I can't even learn the Wind." Princeton says as he sits within the Rock Triangle then Diaspro knocks on the Rock piece "Princeton, Just relax...You will get it the third time. It takes Concentration and a Calm mind..." Diaspro says before Princeton turns around within the Rocks and Earthcurves to lower the Rock Pillar then closing his fists lowering the Rocks back into the ground and putting his palms together inhaling then exhaling Princeton instead of putting effort He allows the flow of his limbs act on their own and guide him then slowly raising his left hand back thrusts it forward closing his eyes blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind that blows the water out of the Fountain "Finally!, You got it." Diaspro says as Princeton smiles and blasts multiple Gusts of Wind in excitement then in front of a Tall Water Fountain Diaspro stands in front of him "Be like Water yourself If you want to control it, Watercurving is an ancient Power that requires an adaptive and changing personality...It also requires your meditation." Diaspro says before Princeton raises his hands and motioning near the Water curving it from the Fountain then swirling it between his hands "There!, I watercurved...Not hard at all!" Princeton says as Diaspro smiles then they learn Firecurving the Element of Power Princeton assumes a Firecurver stance and inhales then exhales recalling Firecurving comes from the breath and limbs not of the muscles He punches forward firing a Stream of Fire then kicks behind him sending a Wave of Fire "You're a Master now!, You have all Four Elements..." Diaspro says before Princeton looks at her and then stares at Master Kevin's Statue "You miss Master Kevin, Don't you?" Princeton asks as Diaspro looks at him sadly tears streaming down her cheeks "Yeah, I do...He was a Great Master and a Powerful Boyfriend." Diaspro says before Princeton looks at her surprised "You were in a Relationship with him?" Princeton asks confused as Diaspro sadly turns her head down experiencing a flashback _Kevin approaches Diaspro who is sad "Master Ethan must have been a Great Hero, He defeated the Most Powerful Sorcerer that didn't rival his Strength." Kevin says before Diaspro turns to him and she looks at him "If you die a Master too...I'll miss you." Diaspro says as Kevin smiles at her "I'll miss you too, But You know I will always be alive in the Spirit World." Kevin says before Diaspro kisses him on the cheek and He holds her close "He was a Great Master...Kevin had so much Power." Diaspro explains as the flashback inside her head ends and she experiences another one Kevin is sitting beside her holding her hand "Diaspro, I'm happy that you helped me Master the Elements..." Kevin says before she looks at him "I really wanted to tell you something, Kevin...but I never found a good time." Diaspro says as Kevin holds her hand "What?, What did you want to tell me?" Kevin asks before she looks at him "I...I love you, Ever since I walked in this room to meet you. I just knew there was something special between us." Diaspro says as Kevin holds her hand "I know, I felt it too. and I'm happy that I feel the same way." Kevin says before he leans forward and kisses her then Diaspro wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer and they pull away "Kevin..." Diaspro says as Kevin looks at her happily then her flashbacks end_ "Diaspro, I didn't know you loved a Master before..." Princeton says before Diaspro wipes her tears and smiles at him "Yeah I did, I still hold him close to my heart but I wish he was here with me and that we had more time together." Diaspro says as Princeton stares at her and approaches her "Don't worry, You can always visit him from the Spirit World." Princeton says before Diaspro hugs him in sadness the scene changes into an Ice Block that Valtor is encased within and a Dark drop of Energy constructs a black ring until it enlarged into a Black Disc and purplish black fog fabricates Four Middle aged Wizards "Well, It seems the Great Valtor is defeated by a apparently Powerful figure...I am aware of the legend of a Hero of Earth Fire Water and Air." A Man says while looking at the Ice concealing the Dark Sorcerer "Are we sure that The Avatar didn't have anything to do with this?" Another Wizard asks as he also stares at the Ice Block "The Mystical Master is a Powerful begin that can switch between Four Elements from the respective Nations...Watercurving Aircurving Firecurving and Earthcurving." Third Wizard explains before a Fourth Wizard looks at the Ice Block "Their Duty is to Restore Balance and Peace into the World with the Power of Elements, The Four Elements are known as the Most Powerful Type of Powers ever to exist...They came before any Magic." a Fourth Wizard says as The Leader Wizard looks at him "What shall we call ourselves?, We need names to be recognized." The Evil Wizard explains before the four look at him "How about test our Magic first then We start with the names?" A Wizard with a Hat asks as he enchants his feet and stomps on the ground creating a shockwave "I want to name myself Gantlos for Shockwaves..." Gantlos says who has over the shoulder-length blond hair He has light skin and dark brown eyes He wears a black and red tunic like outfit with a belt around his waist before a wavy shoulder-length red haired man with a goatee that has blue eyes wearing black pants and a black shirt that goes just above his knees "I am going to be your leader and so My name is Ogron...I'm not really sure how to translate this name but Whatever." Ogron says as a Man wearing red and grey long sleeve shirt with leather pants a long leather trench coat his hair brown-black braided hair tied up in a ponytail a lip to chin sized goatee eyes being black and lightish dark skin tone He runs around with enchanted speed the Spell allows him to dash around faster than a Fairy "I will choose the name Anagan for Speed." Anagan says before a Teenager with pinkish red hair styled in a mohawk with lilac shadow around his eyes with a studded shirt and a long black skirt with cufflinks and chains He shape shifts into a Wolf then a Tiger reverting back to himself "Duman for Shape shifter." Duman says as the Four Evil Wizards travel to Alfea for the Chaos of the World Meanwhile Diaspro watches Princeton heroically practice his Four Elements placing his right fist onto his left palm focusing then stomping on the ground and kicking a Large Rock then kicks a Stream of Fire that flies to the left and spinning blasts a Tremendous Gust of Wind behind him then swirling around Water and throwing a Huge Water Wave the Elements go in all directions much to Diaspro's Surprise and Fascination "WOW!, You're so Powerful..." Diaspro says before Princeton smiles at her happily soon Four Evil Wizards fly past them "Those Four Are going to Alfea, I have to stop them..." Princeton says as Diaspro smiles at him "Restore Balance and Bring Peace, Master Princeton..." Diaspro says before Princeton creates a Huge Tornado around his lower body and flies towards Alfea of Magix then eventually he reaches the place and confronts the Four Wizards "You must be the Legendary Master of Elements, You will truly be our most difficult Opponent...We are the Wizards of the Black Circle a Disc that is surrounded and enchanted by Darkness." Ogron says flying towards the ground and descending safely Princeton experiences flashbacks " _I began learning Water Fire Earth and Wind...I was an Earthcurver therefore it was very difficult for me to master Wind but eventually I got the hang of it and Water and Fire were easy for me." Princeton thinks inside the flashback thinking about another past event "I had to give up being the prince and become the World's Last hope, I had to sacrifice the things most important to me in order for Earth to be safe." Princeton thinks inside his head_ Princeton stares at them in surprise " _The Black Circle created those four Wizards?, I can't let them use their magic to destroy this World." Princeton thinks inside of his head_ The Courageous Master approaches the four "Your Wizardry will end today, I am the World's greatest guardian and I will not let you hurt these people until the Day I die! In case you forget I'm no longer an ordinary Human I have mastered the four elements!" Princeton shouts as Gantlos looks at his Wizard Leader Ogron "Ogron, I do not think engaging the Avatar in a Battle would be considered the wisest choice...I sense a huge amount of Power coming from him and It hurts my brain even attempting to. Think about it You can't absorb this Power and You certainly wouldn't be immune to it...He has no trace of Magical Energy." Gantlos says worried before Duman looks at the Mystical Master attempting to sense his power hurts his brain as well "He's right!, He has an Unbelievably Powerful Energy coming from him...It's Extraordinary and Overpowering. We won't win this Battle He's stronger than All Magic in the Universe!" Duman shouts clenching his head with hands as Anagan stares at the Master "The Master is Very Powerful, Ogron...We have to run. Fighting him will end in a Loss and He will defeat us without any effort! We need to retreat!" Anagan says before Ogron looks at him "He does have a Powerful Energy and I may not be able to absorb his Energy being non Magical, But I do have Powerful Spells that rival his strength." Ogron says as the Four Wizards look at him and Princeton glares at the Wizards heroically then Ogron casts a Dark Ball of Magic and Princeton pulls up a Rock Pillar dispersing of the Magical Energy "It's True, He has all Four Elements...This is Incredible. The Battle will be difficult But Eventually He'll have to exhaust his energy Let's Get him!" Gantlos shouts before enchanting a shockwave then Princeton kicks a Wave of Flames dispersing the shockwave and scorching the Evil Wizard causing him to fall on the ground then Duman shape shifts into a Grey Tiger charging at the Master Princeton manipulates water from a Fountain and splashes a Water Wave onto him pushing him back then he reverts to normal injured and Anagan enchants his speed to outrun the Master however Princeton stomps on the ground launching him upwards then creating a Huge Wind Tornado around his legs lifting himself up into the air and Ogron casts a Dark Magic Ball at him then Princeton blasts a Gust of Wind that deflects the ball dispersing the Magical Energy and Earthcurves a Rock Pillar onto him Ogron jumps out of the way then Gantlos casts a Sound wave towards the Master who waves his hands down simultaneously manipulating Water and Fire Streams rushing towards him then is knocked into the air and Princeton motions the Wind sending a Tremendous Gust of Wind to push him into the ground crashing with the Level of Power then Duman shape shifts into a Wolf The Master descends to the ground and Princeton thrusts his fists slamming him with a Large Rock sliding then punches a Stream of Fire at him scorching his stomach then spins curving a Huge Wave of Water splashing him to the ground and throwing an Airball at him blasting the Evil Wizard away he falls on the ground bouncing in pain then Anaga runs enchanting his Speed again although Princeton punches a Stream of Fire at him scorching him knocking him into the air and The Master creates a Wind Cloud then flipping off it throws a Huge Wind Tornado sending him flying into a Fountain and Princeton manipulates the Water to a Huge Wave that splashes him onto the ground injuring him severely The Master freezes a Water Stream and slides along an Ice Trail then turning it back into Water jumps on Rock Pillars using Earthcurving and kicking pieces of Rock towards Ogron who casts Dark Spells however they do not pierce through then he is sent to the ground "It's no use, His Knowledge over the Elements are way too great and He has too much Power...We must combine our Energies to Overwhelm him somehow." Ogron says as he holds his other Wizard friends hands powering up their energy with the Black Disc and now enchanting their Magical Energy the Four break through his Elemental Defences then overwhelm him enough to knock the Master onto the ground Princeton laying on the ground injured grabs with his right hand "Master Princeton, You can win this Battle...I know you were strong enough to give up the Royalty and begin prince. Now if you're too overwhelmed by their Magic...You can take my energy combining it into yours will allow my Spirit to possess you but Don't worry I won't make you do anything Evil or Sinister." Kevin says before Princeton grabs his stomach with his right hand and pushes himself with the left hand "Master Kevin, I am sorry...But No I can't This all wouldn't of happen If I just stopped playing God and I don't think I want this Power anymore This may be my destiny but I can't do this for much longer." Princeton says as he is resisting the pain of Ogron's Magic and Master Kevin's Spiritual Projection looks at him smiling "You have to access the Knowledge of all the Past Masters, Combine our Energies from the Spirit World and raise your Power to their Full Potential. The Elemental State will put you in a Godlike Transformation Powerful enough to Stop them!" Kevin shouts before Princeton clenches his stomach with both hands "Alright, Kevin...I am ready to transform by combining our energies. The humans needs all the protection they seek and I have to restore peace to the World." Princeton says as he gets up instantly regenerated and closes his eyes then Ogron and the other Wizards stare in shock "This Cannot be, The Unstoppable Transformation Master Kevin has entered...Now all our chances at Defeating him is gone!" Ogron shouts before Princeton slowly walks towards them eyes still shut and he opens them without pupils his eyes glow a bright white then "Ogron! Your Days of Threatening this Planet is Over We will not let you take away the gift of life GIVE UP NOW AND WE WILL SPARE YOU!!" Kevin shouts through Princeton's body as he raises Princeton to his most Powerful and He levitates in the air creating a Wind Sphere curving Massive amount of Water around his body Waves Streams of Fire rotate around him Massive Rock pieces crumble into tiny pieces horizontally surrounding him then Ogron and the Wizards out of options watch as the Godlike Princeton creates a Massive Tornado around his lower body and summons a Wind Cyclone Massive Tidal Wave Massive Rock Pillars and Bursts of Flames surrounding the Group "Brace Yourself!" Ogron shouts before Princeton motions his hands being overpowered by Massive Rock Pillars smashing them Bursts of Flames blowing them into the Air Massive Tidal Waves splashing them and the Cyclone forcing them into the ground then Princeton spins into a flip kicking all four Elements that constantly sends them up and down into the air creating Powerful Shockwaves that rumble the entire universe then slams his fists down Throwing all Four Elements into a Dominating Attack creating a Massive Explosion and Princeton's eyes retain their grey pupils then the glowing stops and seeing them severely overpowered thrusts his fists splashing them with a Stream of Water freezing their lower bodies The Master levitates them with Watercurving then walking inside going into a hidden room and walking through a hallway eventually finds a Grass and Tree Painting then using Energycurving seals them and their Magical Energy summoning the Black Circle that conceals them within it then heroically backing away courageously stares at them "This Painting will seal you away until the next year, and I will conceal this with a Blanket Nobody shall ever come and discover who you are! I will not let you keep threatening this time ever again." Princeton says as he grabs a large blanket covering the large portrait and walking out of the hidden room then exiting through the entrance and creating a Huge Tornado around his lower body to hover back into Eraklyon visiting Diaspro before the days pass then Princeton who is now 20 travels to the constructed town and practicing his Four Elements in a far away forest then finding the eighth Wizard of Creation at the Town of the Main land "The Wizards of Creation are constructing the World, By Showing Respect they agreed to help me bring life to the world Together We built and constructed many great lands...But I only have one day of My Time here in this World and To The People of Earth Remember to never Give Up I will always be in your hearts." Princeton narrating before constructing the big City of the Main Land and looking at the Wizard of Creation beside him "This Main Town will be named Gardenia..." The Wizard says as Princeton smiles at him "Master Princeton, Thank you for restoring balance and bringing peace to the World. I am honoured by your heroic acts..." The Wizard says before bowing and Princeton places his right fist onto his left palm bending over to bow then "It is my Honour, Wizard of Creation..." Princeton says as the scene changes into The Master using the Power of Elements to construct life into the Planet turning 28 The Wizard of Creation builds a Statue carved to have a 20 year old Princeton with pupil less eyes manipulating all four elements "Thank you, Great Master..." The Wizard says before he leaves the Hall of Masters of Elements and a white flash of light shines another Baby crying is heard as he is born another Mother and Father calm him down "We will call you Scott..." The Father says before days pass and he turns 17 then encounters the 9th Wizard of Creation "Great Wizard, Where can I find the Four Nations?" Scott asks as the Wizard looks at him "You must travel to the Land of Elements that is far away from Magix of Earth, There the Four Native Curvers will teach you of the Curving Power." The Wizard guides before Scott smiles at him and runs there then when he gets to the Land of Elements Scott is levitated by a Wind Cloud and dropped in front of the Southern Air Monk Temple " _I am Scott of Domino a beautiful Planet, The construction of the Wizards and Mystical Masters led the World to have four nations they called it the Land of the Elements that is until I discovered I was a reincarnation of The Mystical Master." Scott narrating his lifetime "I had to give up my Normal life as a Human in order for the World to be safe...so I travelled to the Four Nations mastering the Elements." Scott says as the flashback ends_ and Scott is in front of a Air Monk "Human, What are you doing here?" the Air Monk asks before Scott looks at him getting up "I just travelled to the Land of Elements, To Learn the four Elements...I would like to learn Aircurving." Scott says as the Air Monk looks at him "Very Well, But You must follow our teachings and the Air Monk way." The Air Monk says before the days pass and Scott receives Painted Arrows on his arms forehead legs and on his back "You have mastered all 36 Aircurving Techniques, May you have a Wonderful Journey ahead of you...Young Master Scott." the Air Monk says bowing and Scott places his right fist onto his left palm bending over to bow "Thank you, Sensei Bodhi." Scott says as the passage of time passes where Scott is rewarded a Air Bison to travel into the Northern and Southern Water Kingdom to learn Watercurving his Water Mentor guides him overtime Scott mastered the Watercurving as well then travelled to the Earth Nation learning Earthcurving " _Earthcurving was my most difficult Element to master, but eventually I perfected the curving and went into the Fire Tribe for Firecurving." Scott thinks inside his head before the days pass and he returns from his Mystical Master Journey heading back to Gardenia_ "After learning four Elements I returned to the Main land to help the Reincarnation of the Wizard of Creation constructing more Lands of Elements and journeyed to Magix construct a nearby Air Temple." Scott says before travelling to a quiet forest and practicing the Elements then a Spiritual Projection of Master Princeton confronts him "Master Princeton..." Scott says as the Spiritual Princeton looks at him "I will combine my energy with yours...and now that You have mastered All Four Elements. You can be unstoppable!" Princeton shouts before fading into him combining their Energies Scott opens his eyes pupil less and arrow markings glowing white then Scott summons Massive Rocks from the ground Tremendous Massive Gusts of Winds Bursting Massive Streams of Flames throwing Tidal Water Waves that blast up into the air creating an Unbelievably Powerful Ginormous Explosion that destroy a hole in the ground in front of Scott his eyes stop glowing and his light brown hair sways downwards powering down from the Godlike State his brown eyes dissolve into grey pupils then the days pass and turning 26 He passes away "The Humans of Earth called me The Mystical Master after learning of the Elements and I used it to restore peace to the World, When My time in this world was over The Wizard of Creation built a statue of me so that the People will never forget what I've done for them and that is the moment I became a Legendary Figure." Scott narrating his lifetime as The Ninth Wizard of Creation bows in front of the Statue a white flash of light shines another Baby is crying the Father and Mother name him Danny then birthdays pass and Danny turns 6 travelling to a house inside He sees another Baby being born the Baby turns 6 and looks at the Boy "What's your name?" Danny asks as the Little Girl smiles at him she has lightish purple hair with two strands having blonde highlights "My name is Roxy, and I'm the Second Fairy..." Roxy says before the passage of time reveals Danny is from the Fire Tribe and he is skilled with Fire " _I am Danny of Domino and I saw a Baby being born on Earth for the first time, Her name is Roxy when she became 15 or 16...but an Event where Diaspro's Immortality spell stopped her aging process no further than 20 She always looked young and no matter how many birthdays passed Roxy never turned old at all." Danny thinks inside of his head narrating his lifetime_ Danny turns 12 with Roxy and travels to the four nations learning the Elements being of a Fire Tribe Watercurving was hard to master Danny returns to Roxy's Home discovering her first wings " _Roxy grew her Fairy wings at the age of 15 It was amazing!, and She learned to understand animal's language...Then her Magical Energy would manifest at 16 I saw her cast some spells." Danny thinks inside of his head_ the days pass and Roxy turns 16 with the Master "Danny, I wish there was a way I could get rid of my Magical Energy...I don't want to be a Fairy." Roxy says as Danny looks at her "I have a Way but They might manifest again in the future, Okay." Danny says before putting his fingers on her forehead and heart glowing his pupil less eyes then Roxy attempts to cast however her Magical Energy is completely removed and she hugs Danny "Alright, Roxy...Go live your normal life." Danny says as Roxy looks at him "Thank you, Danny..." Roxy says before Danny travels to a forest encountering Vesper the Spirit of Light " _I Journeyed to the Four Nations to learn the Four Elements at the age of 12...I never saw Roxy again but I knew she would give up being a Fairy at the age of 17...or hate the idea of being a Fairy. I knew of her Destiny of having a normal life again..." Danny thinks as he experiences a flashback_ _"It took weeks to Have the Elements but when I obtained them I felt so Powerful! I could Control Water Shoot Fire Launch Wind and Kick a Rock far away at will! It was a Godlike Experience for me and The Humans respected me calling me a Mystical Master the Ancient Heroes..." Danny thinks before the flashback ends_ "You're Vesper, The Spirit of Light...I heard your Bond with Master Derek Could you show me what he was like?" Danny asks as The Spirit passes through him the Energy charges through him through the Past Masters "This Power I have never felt anything like it, It's almost like a Extremely Powerful Form..." Danny says before his eyes lose their pupils and are glowing then starts throwing Massive Rocks Massive Tidal Waves Massive Gusts of Wind and Massive Bursts of flames then his eyes still glowing Scott's Spirit manifests "You are in the Elemental Form, Danny...You are unstoppable in this Transformation!" Danny says as he descends to the ground his eyes stop glowing and turn grey days pass eventually The Master turns 35 Vesper is leaving his body within a yellow light disappearing into 14 specks The 10th Wizard of Creation constructs a Ancient Library within the Four Nations creating a Book of Mystical Masters and travels to Alfea putting the Book of Fairies in a Shelf then a flash of light shines when He bows in front of Danny's Statue using all four elements in the Elemental State then the Next Baby is born crying from birth who had Dark Brown Hair and eyes"Don't Cry, Baby Edward..." a Mother says before the days pass Edward grows up to 18 He manipulates Streams of Water from the sea of Northern Water Kingdom _"I am Edward and I live a life without royalty or anything related to prince but ever since my parents told me I was the Legendary Mystical Master to learn the four elements...I had to give up everything I loved to become the World's Saviour." Edward narrating his life time_ as the passage of time shows him mastering Earthcurving from Earth Nation Aircurving from Southern Air Monk Temple and Firecurving in the Fire Tribe which is hard for him overtime Edward masters all four Elements and visits Red Fountain befriending the 11th Group of Specialists when The Master shows them his Power of Elements The Ordinary Warriors become amazed gasping then returning home He goes inside witnessing his Parents attacked by a Giant Evil Spirit with Red and Black Colour Patterns "HEY!, Leave my Parents alone...Dark Spirit!" Edward shouts before Darkar turns to look at him "The Master, How I would see your face again..." Darkar says as he confronts him outside Edward creates a Huge Tornado around his legs to fly into a Forbidden Castle Dimension followed by the Dark Spirit Darkar blasts his Sound Beam overwhelming Edward who experiences a flashback " _The Wizard of Creation guided me on Mastering the Elements so I did, I travelled to the four nations to learn them and when I did The Power I received was so Amazing It allowed me to do unbelievably powerful things like Shoot Fire from my knuckles Launch Wind out of my palms Manipulate the Water and stomp Rocks from the Ground!" Edward narrating the flashback before_ Darkar blasts his Sound Beam from the face "His Magic is too surpassing...My Power of Elements won't rival him for long, I need to gather more energy and Power." Edward says as a Spiritual Projection of Master Danny appears in front of him "Master Edward, These Spells have no effect on you...Stop believing they can hurt you and Believe you can restore balance to the world and You'll enter an unbelievably powerful Form." Danny explains before Edward pushes himself up slightly "Master Danny, How do you know I won't fail? If His Energy is powered by belief Why does it physically hurt so much?" Edward asks as he gets up then fully resisting the Magical Sound Beam dispersing its energy "Your Spells don't have ANY Effect on me, This Battle is FINISHED!" Edward says before drawing Spiritual Energy Knowledge Skills and Power from all the 10 Past Masters within the Mystical Master Cycle "The Elemental State?, This is a Sudden Extremely Powerful Energy I am sensing!" Darkar shouts as he sees Edward get up from the wounds and stands heroically The Master opens his eyes showing the pupils disappearing starting to glow white brightly then "Darkar...You will be sealed inside this Dimension for an Enternity!" Danny declares through Edward who is now at his Strongest motions his right hand splashing a Massive Tidal Wave that pushes Darkar onto the ground of the Lair and motioning his left hand manipulates a Huge Stream of Fire piercing through him then Blasting Numerous Ginormous Gusts of Wind that launch him into the Air and stomping on the ground summons three Massive Rock Pillars that smash Darkar onto his head then motioning both hands sending Massive Fire Streams Water Waves Air Gusts and Rock Pillars that collides to make a Nuclear Explosion that rumbles the Universe then Edward manipulates Rock Pillars trapping Darkar in place and opening the Dimension's Portal going through it sealing the Dimension away then travels to find the 11th Wizard of Creation "After defeating Darkar I helped restore balance to the World, I returned to the Main land and Dimension of Earth to help the Wizard of Creation create a village filled with Pixies and thus they were born...I brought peace to the Earth when Darkar was defeated and He won't be trapped for long in the next year He will escape once again." Edward explains before he dies at the age of 45 "The Wizard of Creation constructed an Island for me so that no human will forget why I existed and How I became a Godlike figure to the World...When I die I can't wait to be reincarnated into another body." Edward says as the scene changes into a 35 year old Edward entering the Elemental State and manipulating Rocks Fire Water Air to help the Pixies around The Wizard of Creation bows to the Statue of Edward Island then a Flash of White Light shows another Baby crying at Birth The Mother and Father calm him down by naming him Jacob who had Light brown Hair and Brown Eyes the birthdays pass Jacob turns 24 visiting malls to purchase Avatar Clothing that represent the Elements then travelling within the Four Nation including his Homeland the Earth Nation to learn Watercurving Firecurving and Aircurving his Most Opposing Element that was Opposite of his personality overtime Jacob mastered the Power returning to Magix "My name is Jacob and I came from Planet Domino far from the Galaxy, In time I discovered I was the reincarnation of The Most Powerful being in the universe a Mystical Master. When I found out My life began changing slowly and I received respect from people on Earth..." Jacob narrating his life before returning to Magix He finds a Dark Spirit with Magic Spells starts threatening and endangering thousands of lives on Earth then creating a Huge Tornado around his legs lures him into the Forbidden Castle Dimension then confronted him with all four elements "Another Master...There was once a Master that challenged me, He had a very hard time doing so until He entered an Ancient Transformation known as the Elemental State." Darkar explains as Jacob looks at him "You must be Darkar the Spirit of Darkness and Evil, What do you know about Master Derek?" Jacob asks curiously before Darkar looks at him sinisterly "Long ago...11 months to be certain, Derek was given four different Powerful Elements by the Ancient Lion Turtles who have the power to Grant Element curving using Energy Power. Vesper my other half The Spirit of Light and Harmony has been battling me for ten months last year...When we were fighting in the Spirit World Master Derek absorbed energy from the Harmony Convergence and empowered himself with Light his pupils disappeared Derek was able to overpower me and seal me away inside a tree for the next 11 months. Master Danny imprisoned me within this Dimension with the Power of Elements! I have finally escaped and The Planet Earth will be wiped from existed along with the Worthless Humans." Darkar explains as Jacob looks at him "No, I won't let you hurt the humans of Earth and You're gonna have to Kill me!" Jacob shouts before launching himself with a Rock Pillar rushing towards Darkar then propelling himself with Firecurving flames shooting out his feet lifting the Master into the air Jacob motions a Swirl of Water at Darkar who dodges the Liquid Wave and Darkar casts a Dark Magical Ball that knocks Jacob into the ground then blasts the Sound Beam out of his eye pushing him into the air however The Master creates an Wind Tornado around his lower body levitating through the air punches out Fire Streams that Darkar dodges and Blasts the Purple Sound Beam at him launching The Master of Elements into the ground Jacob bounces in pain then kneels "You are Weak, Prepare to face the Earth's Destruction HUMAN!" Darkar shouts as a Spiritual Projection of Edward appears in front of Jacob causing the Dark Spirit to back away "Master Jacob, You exist to restore balance and peace to the World...Now Access all Past 11 Masters Combine our Energies and Transform into the Godlike Elemental State. If you give up Darkar will destroy your Planet as the Master of Elements You have to do whatever it takes to prevent that from happening!" Edward shouts before Jacob struggling to get up kneels in pain "Master Edward, I know I exist to keep balance and bring peace to Earth...but Darkar is too powerful and I'm not sure If I can access the Spirit World and combine our Energy. You're right If I give up Darkar will destroy Earth and It's my Duty to protect the Humans!" Jacob shouts as he gets up in pain although with Edward's Spirit The Master stands up with a injured right leg "Master Edward, G-Give me...Lend me all the Knowledge of Past Masters. I need all the Energy If I'm going to defeat the Dark Spirit! I ask that you Unleash it...Unleash all my Energy onto yours. LET US END THIS BATTLE!!!" Jacob shouts before the Elemental Energy of Past Masters explodes from his body and Darkar backs away a few miles "The Elemental State has been unleashed again, I failed...He'll seal me away again." Darkar says as Jacob gets up courageously and opens his eyes the scene changes into a Close-up of Jacob's Eyes as they open up glowing white then his pupils slowly disappear switch to a far Frontal view of Master Jacob He raises his left fist and thrusts his right fist forward Rock Spikes send Darkar into the Air then Jacob curves the Water from nearby Clouds creating a Massive Water Wave that splashes the Dark Spirit and front flip axe kicks a Massive Fire Stream that surrounds Darkar then spinning to the right He blasts Tremendous Powerful Gusts of Wind thrusting his palms outwards knocking the Dark Spirit back into the ground coming crashing and motions his right hand ripping a Ginormous Rock Pillar kicks it then waving his hands summoning a Massive Water Stream and pushes the Two Elements at Darkar surrounding him with them then motioning his right hand sending a Massive Stream of Fire towards the Dark Spirit rotating around him and blasts a Massive Wind Gust that spins around him then using Earthcurving slams him into a Giant Rock Cage trapping him within it "I will be back Next Year Mystical Master!, and When I escape this Cage I will wipe out every Human and Life on Earth!" Darkar shouts before Jacob looks at him heroically "You will be trapped here for one year Darkar!, and I will shut down the Portal so that no Human can be physically able to enter this Dimension and Free you...You won't ever endanger my Planet again!" Jacob says as he pushes himself through the Portal and learning Energycurving seals away the Portal for one year so that Darkar will never be set free The Legendary Master earns his Eyes of Mastery leading to his Eyes becoming Grey and visiting Pixie Village where the Mini Fairies cheer for him "It's Master Jacob!, He saved us all..." a Pixie says before Jacob smiles at them days pass and He dies turning 52 The 12th Wizard of Creation constructs more onto Earth then builds a Statue of Master Jacob within the Hall of Masters of Elements and looks at the slate 'Our Greatest and Sacrificial Hero, We will never forget him' "Thank you for Guiding us, Master Jacob...We are honoured by your Heroic Acts. We will miss you..." The Wizard says as the scene changes into a view of the 35 year old Jacob "Darkar was an Dark Spirit, and Using all of the Power channelled by 11 Masters I brought peace and restored balance to the World. With my coming death I will gladly guide the Next Master on their Journey...I wouldn't have been able to Save the World without the encouragement of my People. It is a blessing I have obtained such Power and Using the Power of Elements I protected the Pixies from any threat that endangers my Planet." Jacob narrating his lifetime before his eye pupils disappear glowing white showing him use Fire Water Earth and Air to fight off a Monster a Bright Flash of Light shines through the scene and a Baby sobs from Birth his Mother and Father tickle him "Your name will be Keith...and You are an Air Monk." a Mother says as days pass and turns 18 after learning all 36 Aircurving Techniques Air Master Keith would receive his painted on Blue Arrow Markings on his Forearms Forehead Legs and Back then Keith encounters a Wizard of Creation who casts a Levitating Spell floating through the air He sees the Wizard guide him on the Four Nations "The Fire Tribe is where Firecurving is practiced, The Southern and Northern Water Kingdom is where curvers learn Watercurving The Air Monks teach Aircurving and The Earth Nation mentors strong curvers of the Earthcurving." The Wizard says before infusing the Knowledge of Elements with his Magic Spell "My name is Keith, My Planet is of Domino...I was reincarnated as the Next Master of all Four Elements in the Air Monk Nation. and I started learning Watercurving first Earthcurving was so difficult for me overtime I mastered it too then went to the Fire Tribe to study Firecurving and Returned with all Four Elements." Keith says as he flies through the air with a Huge Wind Tornado spinning around his legs and descends to a cliff "Learning the Elements was very hard work, But I found out Why It had to take time and be so difficult soon." Keith says before a Close-up of his eyes turning grey earning the Eyes of Mastery then He blasts Wind out of his palms waves the water with his motioning hands punching Fire Streams out of his knuckles and Thrusts his fists ripping Rocks from the ground then kicking it The Master looks at his hands smiling and creates a Huge Wind Tornado around his lower body to fly towards the City then watching The 13th Wizard of Creation continue constructing the City and the scene changes into The Three Witches Icy Stormy and Darcy escaped somehow starting to approach the Gardenia Town the scene changes back into Keith who is approaching Gardenia suddenly everyone is running away from Magical Balls and Ice Spells then when he looks up sees Three Sinister Witches using their Magic and walks towards them engaging a confrontation "Get out of here Witches!, and Leave the People Alone!" Keith shouts as The Trix looks at him sensing a huge amount of power "Uh, Sisters? This is the same Power Level as Master Kevin who had sealed us within the Omega Dimension..." Darcy says before Icy looks at her "We were encased in a Block of Ice only temporarily." Icy says as Stormy looks at the Master "Alright, He wants a fight...Let's give him one!" Stormy shouts before the Witches create Magical Convergence enchanting their abilities and casting spells at Keith he uses the Power of Elements neutralizing most of the Spells until He is overwhelmed by their Magic then kneels down grabbing the ground with his right hand "Master Keith, You are immune to Spells...The Power of Elements allows you to resist the Spells If It is too overwhelming Combine the Spirit World with the Cycle The Elemental State will make you Powerful and Unstoppable." Jacob says as Keith gets up from the ground and falling down again "Master Jacob, The Witches have escaped...I don't understand. I should be More Powerful What am I doing wrong? Alright I'll try to enter this Elemental State." Keith says before uninjured starts gathering the Energy of Past Masters enhancing himself with White Energy "All the Past Masters...I need to use all their Powers through the Transformation, I am the Master of Elements! I will restore balance and peace to the World and I WILL Protect the People of Earth!" Keith shouts as an Massive Explosion of light causes the Three Witches to back away shocked and the scene changes into a far view of Master Keith "You Sinister Witches are going into hiding for one LONG Year!, This Battle is finished." Jacob says through Keith's body as he blasts a Tremendous Massive Gust of Wind towards the Witches piercing through their Dark Magical Balls and launching them to the ground they crash down injured then Keith who has glowing Arrow Markings and eyes splashes Massive Waves of Water on the ground freezing it trapping their feet onto the street and punches with both fists firing a Massive Wave of Flames burning the Ice sending them flying in the air then The Witches overwhelmed cast another Convergence Spell rushing towards the Master although He jumps thrusting his fists in an X shape Massive Rock Pillars disperse the Magical Energy and shields him then slamming his fists downwards slides the Massive Rocks and smashes them with it knocking them into the air once again then motioning his hands combining Massive amounts of Fire Water Earth and Air towards them it launches them into the ground The Witches Outmatched then fly away in hiding while Keith's eyes stop glowing leaving the Elemental State his brown pupils dissolve into grey pupils then creates a Huge Wind Tornado to find the 13th Wizard of Creation helping him construct more life onto the World "Using the Power of the Elemental State, I defeated the Witches and restored balance and peace to the World. The Pixies and People of Earth called me a Fully Realized Master then I started helping the Wizard of Creation...Now I only have a few weeks of life left before I reincarnate into another Master of Elements but I have eventually died turning 64. This is My Duty and I will pass on the Knowledge of Elements to the Next Mystical Master." Keith narrating his death and the 13th Wizard of Creation builds a Statue after constructing most of the Earth's land within the Hall of Masters of Elements bows down "Master Keith of the Air Monks, We will never forget how you heroically defended our towns from the Three Witches...We will always be grateful for what You have done for us." The Wizard says before the scene changes into a 40 year old Keith with all four elements surrounding him entering the Elemental State and his pupils disappear starts glowing from his Arrow Markings and eyes on a Training cliff a Huge Tornado around his lower legs his right and left fists flames coming out standing on a Massive Tall Rock Pillar underneath his feet and a Massive Stream of Water swirling around his Wind Sphere a White Flash of Light shines then Sky sheds tears streaming down his cheeks "This is the Truth, I was a reincarnation of the Mystical Master of Elements." Sky says as Kalani puts her hand on his shoulder "You didn't know Sky, but Being the Avatar sure gets you some respect." Kalani says before Sky looks at her sadly who puts the Book of Mystical Masters within the Saddle bag "When I was with my Girlfriend and Team, I was an Ancient Master of Elements created from the Last year! Last year there was a Different Master born each year destined to Master the Elements and now...The same Destiny is now my Duty." Sky says as Kalani looks at him "Sky, Isn't it cool? Eventually Your Eyes will lose their Pupils and Your Arrow Markings will glow We saw them Glow before Because You're one of the Master of Elements and The Elemental State is exclusive to the Mystical Masters. All Masters's Eyes and Markings Glow when they concentrate lots of Power..." Kalani says before Sky looks at her sadly and sits depressed "I'm just worried, I had to sacrifice my time as a Specialist My time with my Girlfriend and Royalty...Just to Master all Four Elements. To Restore Balance and Peace to the World...What If I'm not ready? Because I didn't know I was this All Powerful Being that manipulates all four Elements and gains respect from the Universe." Sky explains as Kalani looks at him sadly "I know being the World's Saviour is hard but Those responsibilities of being a Hero will be good. You'll get used to it..." Kalani says happily before Sky looks at her smiling "I just don't know If I'm up for it, That's so much responsibility for me. Restoring Balance and Peace to the World? I Just don't understand Why it had to be my destiny...The Power of Elements is so good but What it takes to get it is harder." Sky says as Kalani hugs him "Hey, Think about how the Past Masters struggled and hated their Destinies...They embraced them and became the Greatest Masters Everybody in the Universe looks up to." Kalani says before Sky looks at her sadly smiling "Maybe, but When Master Jake showed me Visions of me becoming a Master and saw how much Power I would have. I was excited...It's just The Journey will be hard and take time for me to return to My Girlfriend." Sky says as Kalani looks at her "You have a Girlfriend?, What's she like?" Kalani asks before Sky smiles at her "Kind Understanding and She makes me so happy, I love being with her...but every time I think back when I started off on my Journey I can't imagine how much She misses me and It hurts." Sky says as Kalani hugs him from behind "You must really love her, Don't you?" Kalani asks before Sky smiles at her shedding tears "Yeah, I do...I love her more than anyone in this World and I hate it every time I can't imagine how much She misses me That I'm not there to comfort her." Sky explains as Kalani hugs him tightly and Rokka is asleep then Vahpa continues flying towards their destination fade to credits

 _Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Characters inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Leonardo Grazino as Master Jayden Ethan Jake Kevin  
Danielle Raffaeli as Master Princeton Scott Edward Jacob and Keith  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn_

_Yeah...Sky is very frustrated because of the Responsibilities of an Avatar and what comes in being a Hero, This makes him a Better Protagonist than Bloom. He struggles more and the Truth about his Character is more Complex while Bloom was more simple and had less impactful struggles...and Even when Bloom was the Protagonist People don't even care about her They care about Sky and feel bad for what he had to go through losing the connection of his Past Lives. What it took to regain the Spirit World and Avatar Destiny Remember Sky just saw his Airbending Master get murdered that would traumatize him for life...Anyways See you in the Next Chapter!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys all know Bloom was a Weak Protagonist and would lose to Zuko from Avatar If they ever fought in a Death Battle, Sky is the Next Protagonist and He is now on his way to become an Overpowered MC.
> 
> Avatar Sky is known to be destined for Mastering all four Elements and his Journey will be shorter than Aang's luckily I skipped some Episodes I found most disconnected from the Main Story of Avatar I only remade one of the Best Episodes Ever not including the Episodes that were made to increase the runtime of the Show.
> 
> Sorry but Bloom and the Main Teams will not be focused on or shown in the Finale of this Second Half Season 8 until Season 9 We will get there eventually


	11. Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vahpa descends with Kalani and Rokka at a faraway Hall of Masters of Elements while Sky loses his memory after waking up, Kalani and Rokka try to figure out how to jog it and restore his memories until His Past Lives from the Spirit World guide him toward them

_Yeah, Sky loses his Memory here but he'll get them back...It is to have Comedy and I love the Comedy of him not understanding things or whatever is going on and that is very Amusing! Anyways Enjoy the Chapter!_

_Opening_

"Water..." Kalani says while Watercurving Master Rakku manipulates a Stream of Water and tosses it at the left side of the screen it changes into another background with Chinese Symbols "Earth..." Kalani says as an Earthcurver stomps on the ground ripping a Large Rock in the Air and kicking it then the Red background slides again "Fire..." Kalani says before Fire Tribe Princess Anala walks slowly leftwards and jumping up with a flip kicking flames that disperse sideways while the screen slides again with Sky wearing his Air Monk outfit jumps down from upwards spinning left "Air..." Kalani says as Sky spins right and blasts a Tremendous Gust of Wind at the screen that spins towards the audience "a Year ago, The Legendary Master of Elements kept balance between the Fire Tribe Water Kingdom Earth Nation and Air Monks...then that All changed when the Fire Tribe attacked." Kalani says before a group of Fire Tribe Soldiers blast Streams of Fire at the screen a fiery flash of white light reveals a figure of Master Adam Who splashes a Wave of Water summons an Rock Pillar spinning to blast Fire out of his palms and charging an Air Ball then launching it vanishing"Only the Master, Hero of All Four Elements could stop them...But when the World needed him most. He vanished..." Kalani explains as another white flash of light "fifteen days have passed and We found the Next Master an Aircurver named Sky, We set off on our Great Journey to teach him the Four Elements before the Comet arrives...But We only have thirty-five days until The Comet so Sky needs to learn the Elements fast Because I believe He CAN Save the World." Kalani says before the scene changes into a Rock where Sky is standing with his Glider Staff behind his back then the screen goes towards the Sun launching the Title onto it Winx: The Master of Elements with Each letter being surrounded by a curving Element a Bright flash of light shines Second Half Season 8 Episode 9: Memory Loss Vahpa is still flying He finally descends to a Area and Kalani and Rokka see that Sky is asleep then shakes him to wake the Master up and He gets up confused they pull him off of the Bison then approach the Entrance of the Hall of Masters of Elements while walking Sky still remains clueless Kalani and Rokka look at the fourteen statues of the Past Masters curving all four Elements Sky approaches them "Who are you two?, Have we met before?" Sky asks curiously as Kalani and Rokka look at him confused "Oh no...I think He lost his Memory while sleeping!" Rokka shouts before Kalani looks at Sky "I know It's hard to believe but You know us, and You were destined to Learn All Four Elements to Restore Balance and Peace to the World." Kalani says as Sky stares at her confused "Wait, I'm the Avatar?" Sky asks confused before Kalani looks at him "No, You're the Mystical Master a Hero that Learns All Four Elements and Restores peace and Balance to the World." Kalani says as Sky looks at her "Alright, So Why do I have these Arrows on my Skin?" Sky asks before looking up at the Blue Arrows from his forearms legs back and forehead "You're the Last Aircurver, and We're going to help you Master the Elements...We are just checking these Past Masters Statues." Kalani explains as Sky looks at her "Kalani, He doesn't understand what's going on. Can you just tell him about the War?" Rokka asks before Kalani looks at Sky "We met when you were inside a Big Iceberg, and You were hiding in there during the Past Fifteen Days. The War has started and The Fire Tribe is going to attack." Kalani explains as Sky looks at her still confused "So I got out of an Giant Iceberg, There is a Fifteen Day War...and Somehow I'm supposed to Learn the Four Elements before the Comet arrives?" Sky asks before Kalani and Rokka nod at him "Are you sure I'm not the Avatar?, Because this Mastering all four Elements sounds very similar to the Cartoon I used to watch..." Sky says as Kalani and Rokka looks at him "Listen, You need to Learn all Four Elements and defeat the Fire King to Restore balance and Bring peace to the Land of Elements...We have thirty-five days to do it." Kalani says before Sky looks at her happily "Okay...I don't understand." Sky says as they look at the Statues of Past Masters and He looks at an Elderly Man that died in 87 "These are Past Masters?" Sky asks before Kalani and Rokka walk behind him "Yes...The Order of the Master Cycle keeps changing the Element Order, These are your Past Incarnations Sky. Your Past Lives..." Kalani says as Sky looks at the fourteen statues of the Past Incarnations "This is the Cycle, I'm one of them..." Sky says sadly before Kalani and Rokka put their hand on his shoulder "You can't keep running away from your Destiny, Sky...As the Master It's your Job to Learn all Four Elements and use it to Restore Balance and Bring Peace to the World. You have the Embrace the fact...You'll be a Great Hero." Kalani says as Sky sadly sits in front of a Incarnation Statue "I didn't know...I was the Next Incarnation of the Legendary Mystical Master, This Destiny is just too overwhelming and I can't believe My whole life was being a Godlike Figure that could Restore Balance and peace to the World." Sky says sadly before Kalani puts her hand on his shoulder "Sky, You stopped your connections at the time...It's not your fault that You never knew that You were one of the Greatest Masters of all time." Kalani says as Sky smiles at her sadly "I know but Where is Bloom?, I miss her...She's probably very worried about me. I can't believe I had to sacrifice my time with her and set off on my Journey." Sky says before he experiences a Flashback one day prior to his Journey " _Bloom, I won't see you for a while...but I have to leave tomorrow. It's my Destiny to Master all the Elements restore Balance into the Land of Elements and return here to Restore Balance and Peace to Earth. I will miss you..." Sky says as Bloom looks at him "I understand, I can't keep you from your own Destiny. but If you want the Power of Elements I'd say You should do it...I would be so amazed to see How Powerful you've gotten when you Return. I will miss you Tomorrow..." Bloom says before Sky looks at her "I know. That's Why I have to do it...I'm tired of being the Weakest out of the Team and As a Good Leader I need the Power of Elements, This is the Only Way I'll get it." Sky says as Bloom looks at him "Come on, Let's go back inside...Everyone is worried about you." Bloom says before she takes his hand and leads him back into the Headquarter building the flashback ends_ Sky depressed sheds a tear "I can't believe how much I hurt her by leaving to start my Journey, But She has to understand I'm doing this for her I want to show her my True Power and Master the Elements I'm following my Destiny." Sky says sadly as Kalani walks in front of him "Sky, She understands that Your Destiny is guiding you to becoming Who you were always meant to be. It isn't your fault..." Kalani says before Sky smiles at her "Thanks, Kalani..." Sky says as He gets up and looks at Master Derek who had sealed Darkar away for three months "I don't understand How these Incarnations have the same face as the Next one." Sky says before Kalani looks at him happily "They are all Connected Sky, Grey Eyes after a Master learns all the Elements and the same face meant You are connected to them...It's because You're one of them." Kalani explains as Sky looks at her "There are so many, The Cycle keeps reincarnating more Masters." Sky says before Rokka looks at him and Kalani looks at him "The Master can travel from the Physical World to the Spirit Realm and talk to Past Masters...The Master can also transform into the Elemental State by accessing Knowledge Power Skills and Combining his Energy with their Past lives." Kalani explains as Sky looks at her "Is a Mystical Master the same person as the previous Incarnation or is there a genuinely Different Person?" Sky asks curiously before Kalani looks at him "No Mystical Master is the same person in a different body, They may be Reincarnations but those Incarnations hold the Past lives Spirit Therefore the Next Master can access Spiritual Projections and travel to the Spirit World in order for him to talk to Past Incarnations." Kalani says as Sky looks at her "And a Mystical Master can also use the Appearance of another Incarnation right?" Sky asks before Kalani looks at him "Of Course, The Current Mystical Master Incarnation can turn into their Past Lives by focusing the Spiritual Energy through their own body and take on the Previous Incarnation's Appearance and Separate Skills...Masters who entered the Elemental State has done this." Kalani says happily as Sky smiles at her "Too bad I don't remember that I'm the Mystical Master, I'm not sure If I have the Elemental State to access the Knowledge Power and Skills of all the Past Masters." Sky says before Kalani looks at him "You do Sky, When you go into the Elemental State You summon Knowledge Power Skill and Wisdom from the fourteen Past Masters multiplying your stats to their Full Power...In that Transformation You are Unstoppable but We need to teach you How to Control that Powerful State." Kalani explains as Sky walks around in front of Master Ethan's Statue "It's Master Ethan!, The 5th Master of Elements that sealed Valtor in an Ice Block and became the Hero of Magix...Using the Elemental State! All these Masters had done a Legendary Heroic Act in their Final Lifetimes!" Rokka shouts before Sky smiles at him and he stares at the Southern Water Kingdom Warrior "But I don't remember them, Ever since I fell asleep...My memories just vanished." Sky says as Kalani looks at him "Well, What happened when you fell asleep?" Kalani asks before Sky looks at her "It's blurry and I can only see a few memories." Sky says as Kalani looks at him concerned and the Watercurver stares at the Master "What did you see?" Kalani asks before Sky looks at her "I saw myself setting off on a Journey and a Girl...I don't remember what she looked like but I was under the ocean slamming my fists together my eyes and Arrow Markings glowed." Sky explains as Kalani looks at him happily "The Iceberg!, You were caught by a Bad Storm and the Lightning Struck you down...Your Mystical Spirit must have saved you." Kalani says before Sky looks at her confused "But Bloom. I don't know when I'll see her again...She is the only person I will ever love, It hurts that I won't be able to see her for a While Learning the Four Elements." Sky explains as he feels depressed again and Kalani comforts by putting her hand on his shoulder "Don't Worry, When you defeat The Fire King and restore peace to the Land of Elements You'll get the chance to see your Girlfriend again." Kalani says before Sky walks in front of a room with large doors then pushing them open He goes inside the Master crosses over to the Spirit World seeing another Incarnation of the Mystical Master It was Kevin "Hello Sky, I heard you have trouble recollecting your Memories..." Kevin says as Sky looks at him surprised "Yes I have no idea. I can't understand the Cycle Past Lives or Anyone, Please help me..." Sky says before Kevin looks at him closing his eyes "Perhaps I will, Follow me...I will guide you through all the Past Incarnations." Kevin says as his Spiritual Projection walks beside Sky the current Incarnation until they approach the Mystical Spirit Vesper "Vesper allows an Reincarnation of the Mystical Masters possible, Without her...The Masters's connection would be severed and all the Incarnations would be forgotten. The Elemental State is the combined Energy of All Past Lives channelling Powerful discharges through the Spirit World in your Body...It is activated from Emotional Stress or Mortal Danger with the Transformation You can access all Our Knowledge Skills and Power from the Past Masters this will increase all your Powers to their Fullest Potential The Glow is the Spiritual Energy being harnessed and unleashed onto your Body." Kevin explains before Sky looks at the Past Master confused "Then Why does my Arrow Markings glow?, Where does all this Spiritual Energy come from?" Sky asks as Kevin stares at him slowly "The Blue irremovable Painted Markings on your body have sparks of Spiritual Energy, They glow upon being focused and All our Energy would be flowing through it once you Enter the Elemental State. It is your Duty to Learn all the Four Elements and Use it to defeat Fire King Valtor before the Comet comes..." Kevin says before Sky looks at him curiously "Can you take me to my Memories?" Sky asks as Kevin leads him further into the Spirit World and walks towards his Future as the Mystical Master using all Four Elements then being sent back into the Physical World He is at the entrance of the Hall of Masters of Elements Sky's eyes closed open revealing the Pupil less eyes glowing simultaneously with his Arrow Markings on the forehead brightly and Sky punches Massive Fire Streams in the air then manipulating a Massive Stream of Water and lifting a Massive Rock throwing it through the air then Blasting Tremendous Gusts of Wind blowing the Ocean Waves quickly and Sky descends landing on the ground his white eyes glowing brightly revert to their brown pupils then He turns around looking at Rokka and Kalani "Sky, Do you remember?" Kalani asks before Sky smiles at her happily "I do, Thank you Kalani." Sky says as Kalani and Rokka runs over to him "Sorry, But I found it amusing that You had no idea what was going on!" Rokka explains before Kalani slaps his arm while Sky looks in confusion "Hey!!, Stop making These Stupid Jokes..." Kalani says as Rokka looks at Sky amused "Just saying...It was funny watching him be clueless, Alright Let's get on Vahpa and continue our Journey!!" Rokka shouts before Sky and Kalani find Vahpa then get onto the Bison as the Lemur and Vahpa fly away in the distance then Sky looks back at the faraway Hall of Masters of Elements sadly "Bloom...I miss you." Sky whispers as Kalani looks at his depressed state "Hey, You'll see her again eventually Sky...I know It's hard not to be with the person You love." Kalani says before Rokka looks at her "Is he still complaining about his Girlfriend?, We're on a Journey...We'll see her after The Fire King is defeated." Rokka says as Sky looks over the saddle sadly "I know, I just never got a chance to say Goodbye to her...I hope She gets a chance to see How Powerful I've become." Sky says before Kalani puts her hand on his shoulder "You will, When Our Journey is over." Kalani says as Rokka looks at him "And When We get back there, You could take us with you! I'd love to see your Friends!!" Rokka shouts before Sky looks at the Saddle Bag and pulls out the Map then starts navigating through the Land of Elements fade to credits

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Characters Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender  
_ _Music by Jeremy Zuckerman & Benjamin Wynn  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Leonardo Graziano as Master Kevin  
_

_Awww, Sky misses his Sweet Bloom...He had to sacrifice a lot to set off on this Journey though. and That was the Hardest Time for him...Don't Worry Next Chapter We will be looking at Sky through out his Main Journey in Master Edward Island where These Men Warriors will realize his Identity as the Mystical Master. Eventually The Season will end and Sky will have to reunite with Bloom in Season 9 that takes place after this Season I decided to have this end like Avatar The Last Airbender Season 3 because that was the Best Ending when Aang became an Fully Realized Avatar and restore balance to the Four Nations...not exactly because When We get to the final chapter/Episode of this Season Instead being like the Horrible Aang and Katara Child Couple Kalani and Sky will have a discussion of What they will do after He takes them back with him. Eventually We will get to that Chapter No worries, I will be using Transcripts from Avatar Wiki to speed up these chapters and copy off those so everything will work faster because It's easier I may skip some scenes from transcript and skipped major episodes too. See you in the Next Chapter!_


	12. Kalani's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokka Sky and Kalani travel to Master Edward Island, They come across Non curving Martial Artists that soon realize Sky's Identity and Nature as the Mystical Master Kalani starts to feel Jealous of Sky's Mystical Master influences Cairo hunts the Team down again still obsessed of regaining his Honour by capturing the Mystical Master

_I'm skipping some Scenes from The Transcript and I will copy down most of it, But some Scenes were there to make the runtime longer and I don't like that idea. This Chapter will be inspired by the Avatar Episode 'The Warriors of Kyoshi' Some Scenes are not included since I didn't like some scenes and I also changed some things Instead of Girl Warriors that only was because It was the Adopted Descendants of Avatar Kyoshi who is the second female Avatar in the Cartoon they would be Men here because they are Adopted Descendants Master Edward is a male Avatar...Have fun with the Chapter!_

_Opening_

"Water..." Sky says while the Watercurving Master Rakku slowly waves his arms manipulating a Stream of Water then tossing it to the side of the screen sliding to a Red Background an Earthcurver slowly walks rightwards "Earth..." Sky says as the Earthcurver stomps and kicks a large rock to the right sliding to another Red Background Anala walks leftward slowly then jumps up axe kicking to the ground spreading flames sideways "Fire..." Sky says before an Air Monk jumps down in front of a Red Background spinning leftward "Air..." Sky says as the Aircurver spins right and thrusts his hands towards the audience blasting Tremendous Gusts of Winds that drill into the Screen a White Flash of light shows a Map of the Land of Elements "Long Ago, The Four Nations lived together in harmony...but Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked." Sky says as a group of Fire Tribe soldiers walk up and wave Streams of Fire at the screen a Fiery White Shine of Light reveals a figure of Master Adam standing on a Rock Pillar "Only the Mystical Master...Hero of All FOUR Elements could stop them, But When the World needed him Most He vanished." Sky explains before Master Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water leftwards rips a Massive Rock Pillar rightwards shoot Fire Streams out of his palms and charging up a Aircurving Slicer throws it at the screen disappearing in place "and So Rokka Kalani and I...started our Journey to learn the Four Elements We came across an Island Village where I would ride an Elephant Vhoi, But Hopefully at the End of My Journey restoring balance between the Land of Elements I believe I can return to Magix and bring peace there too." Sky says as the screen shows him standing heroically with a Staff behind his back the scene goes toward the sun launching the Title onto it Winx The Master of Elements a White Flash of Light fades it away Second Half Season 8 Episode 10: Kalani's Journey depicting a clear starry night sky the screen changing downwards to the open sea where Cairo's ship sails through the water the scene changes into a view inside Cairo's bedroom the screen moving to the right to portray the entirety of the room Cairo is seen meditating in his cabin his back to the screen The glow of four candles situated on a table steadily increases and decreases in time with the prince's relaxed inhalations and exhalations the Scene changes to a frontal view of Cairo sitting peacefully with his eyes closed the four candles in view continually brightening and dimming the screen changes into a side view of Cairo's head the door to his cabin in his view Firoh cracks open the door and peeks through while Cairo opens his eyes "The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Master." Cairo says calmly before Firoh pushes open the door completely and enters the room holding a rolled up scroll in his hands "Well there is news, Prince Cairo. but you might not like it...Don't get too upset." Firoh says as the screen changes to view of the prince sitting motionless still assuming his meditative stance his back to the camera "Uncle you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now...whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it." Cairo explains before a Frontal view of him Firoh tugging his small beard in the background "Okay then. We have no idea where he is..." Firoh says as The flames of the candles suddenly erupt in a fiery mass brushing the ceiling and obscuring Cairo from sight "What!?" Cairo shouts before switch to a wider view of the room as Cairo rises to his feet Firoh shields his face from the flames and merely withdraws a fan from his robe and begins waving it to cool himself down "You really should open a window in here." Firoh says as Cairo snatches the scroll from his hand "Give me the map!" Cairo shouts before He unrolls it scanning over the parchment "Well, there have been multiple sightings of the Mystical Master. but he is impossible to track down..." Firoh explains as Cairo still enraged shakes it "How am I going to find him, Uncle?" Cairo asks before the scene switch to a view of the map in Cairo's hand several locations marked down with zigzagged lines connecting each point "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." Cairo says as The view of his map fades to a view of the team's own map minus the zigzagged lines Rokka holding it in his hands switch to a view of him pouring over the map and questioning Sky's navigational skills "You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Rokka asks before the scene changes to view of the entire group mounted on Vahpa The siblings are riding in his saddle while Sky sits atop his head looking back Vahpa's fur seems dirty and disordered "Well...I know it's near water." Sky explains happily as Scene switch to overhead view of Vahpa flying over a vast body of water "I guess we're getting close then." Rokka sarcastically says before Switch to view of Kalani who is preoccupied with sewing a hole in Rokka's pants Sky glancing over at her atop Vahpa's head Komo perched on his shoulder He concocts an idea to impress her "Komo, marbles please." Sky says as Close-up of Komo who dives into his shirt and comes back out handing Sky two small grey marbles "Hey Kalani, check out this aircurving trick!" Sky shouts before Using aircurving He manages to spin the two marbles quickly along an equatorial plane as he grins happily Switch to side-view of Sky and Kalani the Watercurver taking no notice and continues to sew "That great, Sky." Kalani says still focusing on her task at hand as Sky disappointed stops performing the trick "You didn't even look." Sky says before she Looks over him and attempts to show enthusiasm "That's great!" Kalani shouts as Dismayed Sky looks at her "But I'm not doing it now." Sky says before Switch to a view of Kalani and Rokka seated on Vahpa's saddle Rokka waves his arm breezily at Sky as if he is trying to shoo him away "Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing..." Rokka says as the scene changes into a Close side-view of Kalani as she casts her brother an annoyed glance "What does me BEING a girl HAVE to do with sewing? Kalani asks irritably before Switch to a view of Rokka lazily resting his arms behind his head "Simple, Girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just a natural order of things..." Rokka says as Kalani suddenly smiles "All done with your pants! and look what a great job I did!" Kalani shouts before showing that the pants are still ripped angrily tosses them in his direction Switch to a view as the pair of pants hit him in the face covering it Rokka quickly scrambles to free himself "Wait! I was just kidding." Rokka says as he Sticks one arm through the large hole in his pants "I can't wear these! Kalani, please!" Rokka shouts before Switch to a frontal view of Sky with the duo in the background Enthusiastically "Relax, Rokka. Where we're going...you won't need any pants." Sky explains as he yanks Vahpa's reins to the left his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth Vahpa picks up speed as he flies right past the screen Switch to an overhead view of an island covered with mountains Switch to a far away view of a beach where Vahpa has landed and Team Mystical has dismounted "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Rokka asks before the screen Switch to close frontal view of Sky who is looking at something his hand held against his brow The siblings stand in the background "He's right. At this rate, we won't get to the North Pole until spring..." Kalani explains as Screen moves back to reveal Vahpa as well "But Vahpa's tired, aren't you boy?" Sky asks innocently as Vahpa does not react at all apart from a mild grunt which comes across less than convincing He nudges Vahpa against his front leg with his elbow "I said, AREN'T you boy?" Sky asks before he puts slightly more enthusiasm behind his response the second time Vahpa answers by grunting and opening up his mouth as if he was yawning Sky smiles over his shoulder at the duo "Yeah, that was real convincing." Rokka sarcastically says as he looks at the Bison fearfully "Still, hard to argue with a ten-ton flying monster." Rokka says fearfully before Sky Runs toward the shore takes a sharp breath and points "Look!" Sky shouts excitedly as Switch to an overview perspective of the bay He is standing on the beach pointing and looking at the water where an elephant vhoi jumps out of the water and back in creating a giant splash Switch to a view of the two siblings staring in awe at the giant fish Switch to a view behind Rokka and Kalani with Sky visible between the back of their heads "That's why we're here. Elephant vhoi, and I'm gonna ride it...Kalani you've got to watch me!" Sky shouts undressing while more vhoi fish jump out of the water in the background before switching to a side-view of the coastline as Sky runs up and dives in As soon as he submerges he jumps out again "Cold!" Sky shouts as Switch to Kalani and Rokka still standing on shore they exchange glances while Vahpa walks away clearly taking interest in something else Rokka makes a circular motion with his left hand around near his left temple signalling to his sister that he thinks Sky is crazy Switch back to Sky who is swimming toward the deep waters of the bay where the vhoi fish are He dives under and immediately appears again now holding on to the back fin of one of these giant animals as it jumps out of the water before diving again Switch back to the siblings Kalani smiles broadly and impressed at the sigh of Sky riding the vhoi fish while Rokka stares at the scene with an uninterested look upon his face and his arms crossed Switch to a broader view Rokka and Kalani are with their back toward the screen Komo is jumping excitedly up and down as Sky's vhoi fish reappears again Switch to a close-up of Sky atop the fish's back waving at his friends "Hahaha, hahaha!" Sky laughs before Switch to a frontal view of him riding the vhoi Two other vhoi jump out of the water behind him to the left and right Sky is still laughing loud with excitement as they race through the water Switch to an underwater view of Sky and the fish Switch to a view of Kalani and Rokka on the beach Komo is still excitedly jumping up and down while Kalani addresses her brother who still has his arms crossed "He looks pretty good out there." Kalani says smiling as Rokka looks at her unimpressed "Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." Rokka says before she notices something behind him and runs off screen "No, Vahpa. Don't eat that!" Kalani shouts as Vahpa grunts Switch back to a widely smiling Sky atop the fish presumably in an attempt to impress Kalani Switches to off the shore from his perspective as Kalani runs off inland Close-up of Sky's disappointed face the smile having faded off "Oh man..." Sky says disappointed before Switch to overhead view of the water the backs of the three vhoi fish in screen Two vhoi fish suddenly change direction including Sky's swerving to the bottom-right of the screen leaving behind one vhoi fish that continues to race forward The screen moves up the dark shadow of a large body appears beneath the water's surface directly behind the vhoi fish Switch to a close view of Rokka "There's something in the water!" Rokka shouts alarmed as Kalani runs up to him "What's wrong?" Kalani asks worried before Rokka looks at Sky fearfully "Sky's in trouble. Sky!" Rokka shouts as Kalani looks at him concerned "Get out of there!" Kalani shouts before Switch to Sky who grips the dorsal fin of the fish his smile having now faded He looks surprised at the commotion on the shore Switch to view of the shore from his perspective Kalani and Rokka motioning for him to exit the water by flailing their arms and calling to him from far away "Get back here, Sky!" Rokka shouts as the screen Switch back to a view of Sky who believing them to be cheering him on waves only to suddenly be hurled off the vhoi fish into the water when the vhoi fish is being pulled under "Whaaaahh! Aaaah!" Sky shouts while Flailing his arms and legs Switch to wide-open view of the lake Sky plunging into the water as the vhoi fish he mounted atop disappeared under the water Switch to Sky who resurfaces and gasps for breath as the massive dorsal fin of the unknown creature comes out from the surface directly behind him Switch a wider view of entire dorsal fin and a view of Sky who turns around suddenly alarmed by the sight "Whaaaahh!" Sky shouts before Switch to a wide-view of the lake the dorsal fin of the creature swerving off to the side as Sky uses aircurving to run across the surface of the lake at lightning speed Switch to a frontal view of a heavily panting Sky fleeing the scene his feet treading the water the creature following him in hot pursuit Switch to overhead view of the lake Sky a mere speck in the water a trail of white foam behind him the creature gaining on him Switch to a view of Rokka and Kalani standing on the shore Rokka suddenly grows alarmed as Sky collides straight into him having reached the shore safely Switch to view of the entire lake and shore as the dorsal fin of the creature disappears beneath the surface Kalani runs to where her brother and Sky have come to a halt Switch to a view of Rokka leaning against a tree trunk a trail marking where his body slid across the ground Sky is seen dressing himself as Kalani and Komo approach the two "What was that thing?" Kalani asks as Sky looks at her confused "I don't know." Sky says before Rokka stands up and wipes his hands together "Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road..." Rokka explains as The screen moves upward to where several male warriors clad in blue kimonos descend from the treetops ambushing the trio The men quickly encircle the group and take them out Switch to Rokka who is being pulled back and knocked over Switch to a view of Kalani and Sky in the background Kalani is pulled by her arm Sky is distracted by Kalani's struggles giving the opportunity to another male warrior to grab him by his collar Komo flies up screeching from his shoulder only to be quickly caught in a bag only his head still protruding Switch to a view of the ground when a bound and blindfolded Komo Sky Kalani and Rokka are thrown on the ground in a line each grunting when they hit the ground They are surrounded by male warriors "Or, we could stay a while." Rokka says before The screen changes to a view of the beginning of a snowy path The scene moves up revealing that the path leads to a village in the distance Switch to a view of the back of a man while the scene moves to the left The man addresses Sky Rokka and Kalani who are still blindfolded and tied to a large wooden pole The bagged Komo stands on the ground in front of Sky "You three have some explaining to do." an Old Man says as The screen moves even further to the left revealing the back of one of the men dressed in blue that ambushed the group earlier "And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with The Runagi." a Blue robed Warrior explains before the scene changes into a Close-up of the blindfolded Rokka "Show yourselves, coward!" Rokka shouts challenging as A gloved hand the forearm dressed in a leather band with a white insignia on top of it removes the blindfold The scene switches to Rokka's point of view Five boys in blue kimonos and wearing white and blue face paint are standing in front of him Switch to a side-view moving to the right "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Rokka asks aggressively before the same Blue kimono Warrior steps forward gesturing heavily with his clenched fist "We ARE the men. We ambushed you...Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" He asks as the scene switches to a Closer side-view of Rokka who stares at them in disbelief He amusingly glance to his right to where Sky as if he is looking for confirmation "Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of guys took us down." Rokka says before he Grabs him by his collar "A bunch of guys, huh? The Runagi is gonna eat well tonight." He says as Kalani leans forward in her bonds "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes..." Kalani explains apologetically before The Warrior releases Rokka but still stares at him with dismay "It's my fault." Sky says as The three teenagers look surprised at his words The screen moves the left to reveal a sorrowfully looking Sky "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant vhoi..." Sky explains before Switch to a frontal view of an Old Man "How do we know you're not Fire Tribe spies? Edward stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" The Old Man shouts as Switch back to Sky a brightened expression on his face "This island is named for Edward? I know Edward!" Sky shouts happily before the Old Man looks at him in great disbelief "Ha! How could you possibly know him?" The Elder Man asks as Switch to Ryaji's point of view as the camera moves up At the top of the wooden pole stands a statue of a tall man He is dressed in a similar outfit as the male warriors that ambushed the group "Master Edward was born here one year and 11 months ago." Ryaji explains before the scene changes into a Close-up of the face of the statue The colours have faded away a bit but it is still clear that Edward wears the same white face paint with the blue accentuated eyes as the modern Edward Warriors wear "He's been dead for months..." Ryaji says as Switch to Sky who looks pensive at the statue before looking at the ground in front of him "I know him because I'm the Master." Sky says calmly before Switch to view of Vuki and Ryaji with the other Edward Warriors standing in the background Ryaji looks shocked at Sky's revelation Vuki Not convinced by Sky's statement Shaking his fist to emphasize her words "That's impossible! The last Master was an aircurver who disappear fifteen days ago." Vuki shouts as the screen Switch to Sky and his friends from a point of view between him and Ryaji "That's me!" Sky says smiling sheepishly before Switch to frontal view of Vuki and Ryaji who angrily points at Sky while looking at him "Throw the imposter to the Runagi!" Ryaji demands as Vuki and the rest of his warriors immediately retract their metal swords from out of their belts and shake them open Ready to counter any sudden attack they threateningly start to move forward and surround the bound friends Switch to a close view of Kalani as she leans forward in the ropes glancing to her right where Sky is bounded to the pole "Sky...do some aircurving." Kalani says nervously before The screen moves to the left passing Rokka who is looking at the male warriors his mouth opens in shock and stopping at Sky who looks questionably at Kalani for a moment Switch to an overview perspective of the scene as Sky bends over before pushing himself off the ground He leaves a large dust cloud as he shoots in the air stretching out his ropes using one of the outstretched fans of the statue to snap them in half Now completely free of his bonds he tumbles elegantly over the statue "Wow! Did you see that? Aircurver! That's Amazing." the Warriors whisper talking all at once as Sky lands gently on the ground in front of the surprised crowd his robes still fluttering in the air Ryaji and the Edward Warriors stare at him in shock A lot of more people have gather around to see what is going on Unlike the male warriors Ryaji and the other civilians are dressed in green "it's true...you ARE the Master!" Ryaji says before Switch to a frontal view of Sky with a serious look on his face a relieved Rokka and Kalani still tied up in the background to his left "Now...check this out!" Sky shouts as he performs his trick again letting the marbles spin around really fast between his hands Smiling and blinking like a fool he looks at the crowd hoping to impress them Switch to the cheering crowd Switch to a side-view of the harbour of Master Edward island where one of the village boys runs up a dock toward a fisherman who is fiddling with his basket of fish "Did you hear the news? The Mystical Master's on Edward!" the Little boy shouts excited before The fisherman picks up his basket Due to his utter surprise he drops the basket "Huh?" the Fisherman asks as he picks up his basket and turns around The scene changes into a street where the fishermen delivers the basket to the fishmonger while passing on the news of the Master's whereabouts The fishmonger turns around and the scene changes into where the fishmonger sells on of the fish to a servant dressed in Fire Tribe red He too passes on the news When the servant turns around the scene changes into inside Cairo's ship where the servant is serving the cooked fish at the table of Cairo and Firoh Switch to a frontal view of Cairo as he quickly stands up "The Master's on Master Edward Island?" Cairo asks yelling on a demanding tone as the scene Switch to a frontal view of Firoh as Cairo addresses him while leaving the room Firoh looks at Cairo as he walks away "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time..." Cairo says before Firoh casually points at the smoking fish in front of him "Are you going to finish that?" Firoh asks as Cairo turns around and snatches the plate off the table "I was going to save it for later!" Cairo shouts aggressively before he leaves the room under the watchful eye of Firoh As soon as Cairo is out of the screen Firoh crosses his arms turns around and sulks The view switches to a close-up of Edward's statue's wooden face as it is being repaired The right side of his face is already done and the previous cracks are not visible anymore The painter carefully reapplies his left eyebrow with blue paint A back view perspective of the statue shows the main street of Edward village with houses at both sides and one bigger house at the end of the street Another villager is cleaning the back of the statue with a broom The screen moves to the right until the big house becomes the center of the view before switching to Vahpa who lazily lays on his side eating hay while two villagers are grooming him He growls and chews while the screen moves the left and up to focus on three open windows of the main house on the first floor Switch to a side-view of inside the house where Sky Kalani and Komo are sitting at a long table A villager places another dish on the already richly filled table Sky and Komo are very excited to see the display of luxurious desserts in front of it but Kalani supports an uneasy look Sky throws his arms in the air while Komo digs in and chitters "All right! Dessert for breakfast!" Sky shouts ecstatically as Kalani pokes one of the squishy looking blue puffs with a flat top in front of her Switch to a frontal view of the two as a doubtful Kalani picks up and closely investigates the dessert she just pokes Sky on the other hand does not share her reluctance and starts stuffing his face two desserts at once The rest is kind of muffed out because he is cramming his desserts in his mouth "These people sure know how to treat an Mystical Master!" Sky shouts as Kalani still not convinced about the deliciousness of the dessert she is holding Glances at Sky "Mmm...Kalani you've got to try these!" Sky shouts impressed before he offers one of the deserts he is holding to Kalani She puts down the blue dessert accepts the dessert Sky offers her and takes a bit "Well, maybe just a bite." Kalani says as Komo sneaks up to Sky and snatches the dessert out of his other hand and quickly dashes away who smiles at his pet He does not let the theft bother him and quickly gabs anoter dessert in front of him while Kalani munches down the piece of cake and reaches across the table for the sam dessert Sky just took Sky glances to his left over the hunched Kalani to Rokka Komo appears between Sky and Kalani and quickly snatches another cupcake from the table before vanishing underneath it "Rokka, what's your problem? Eat!" Sky says before Switch to Rokka who is sitting in a corner walking with his arms crossed while staring in front of him "Not hungry." Rokka says as Sky leans backward to be able to look past Kalani to Rokka his eyes wide open in surprise "But you're always hungry!" Sky shouts before the scene Switches to wide view of the room Sky in front Rokka in the back It is shown the amount of dessert has dwindled severely "He's just upset because a bunch of guys kicked his butt yesterday." Kalani says as she glances amusingly at Sky Slightly mocking "They snuck up on me!" Rokka shouts Protesting before Kalani mockingly looks at her brother "Right. And then they kicked your butt..." Kalani says as the scene Switch to a wider view of the table Komo is laying underneath the table with his front paws around a bunch of pastries he collected He is chewing while Rokka angrily stands up in the background "Sneak attacks don't count!" Rokka shouts before he walks out of the scene "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two." Rokka says as he comes back to the table to face Kalani and Sky Komo grabs some more pastries that lay around him "I'm not scared of any guys. Who do they think they are anyway?" Rokka asks before He shoves one of the desserts in his mouth and stalks off again "Mmm...this is tasty." Rokka says angrily as he is off screen Front view of Sky and Kalani In the back villagers are working on adorning the statue of Edward Sky is still holding one of the sweets as he looks at Kalani "What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment!" Sky shouts before Kalani looks at him "Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place very long..." Kalani explains as Komo's arm comes into view from underneath the table He scans the table for new pastries to snatch Sky lowers his arm with the pastry and offers it to Komo's grasping paw "I'm sure we'll be fine." Sky says before The lemur feels the dessert and quickly snatches it out of his hand "Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honour!" Sky asks as he moves closer to Kalani and turns around to look out the window at the statue "Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Master. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head..." Kalani explains before Sky looks at her "Come on, you know me better than that...I'm just a simple monk." Sky says reassuringly as he gets up and leans on the window sill so he can look better outside As soon as he comes out the villagers scream with delight and admiration for him Sky looks down in surprise to see where the sound came from The screen switches to his point of view and reveals a bunch of little boys cheering for him The screen moves back to Sky who flashes a broad smile at the boys while blushing Kalani is standing behind him with her arms crossed in disapproval She sticks her tongue out The scene changes into a side-view of a brownish-red bridge over a small creek Sky quickly runs over it from the right to the left trailed by four screaming fanboys They run out of the screen but Sky quickly comes back and traverses the bridge again now from left to right They run out of the screen again but once again Sky runs back in He runs up to the bridge but halts in the middle looking from left to right as he sees hoards of fanboys are trapping him on the bridge as they run up from both sides Before they can reach him the aircurver leaps into the air Switch to a closer view of the boys in the middle of the bridge as they are still screaming and reaching for the sky They gasp for air in admiration when they see that Sky is suspended in the air by clinging to an airball The ball however slowly reduces in size until it vanishes completely Sky looks scared as he drops down into the crowd of little boys who happily catch him Switch to a view of Sky and a Little boy standing serene with a waterfall in the background A painter is measuring their proportions with his brush Sky and the Little boy are obscured from sight as the artist raises his canvas and starts painting the outlines of the Little boy "Hmmm...Painting the Master. that's easy enough..." The Painter mutters as he lowers the canvas and notices that another boy has pulled up next to Sky "Oh, there's another one." The Painter says surprised before he obscures his models again from sight by raising his canvas and painting the outlines of the other boy "Well, I'll make an adjustment here and..." The Painter mutters as he lowers the canvas to see that three more boys have joined Sky "There's more." The Painter says before he obscures the Master and his fanboys from sight again with his canvas while he quickly paints Sky "well that..." The Painter mutters as he lowers his canvas again and discovered Sky is now surrounded by sixteen little boys The screen switches to the annoyed face of the painter As he stares at his models his brush drips on his painting Close view of Sky and the fanboys as they push and pull to be as close to Sky as possible They are all smiling widely and giggling while Sky looks somewhat horrified by all the boys around him A side-view of the scene shows that some boys are completely leaning on others in order to have a spot on the painting The painter gets up and walks away without saying a word while the tower of people crashes under its weight Switch to a view of Sky and his fanboys back in the village A frontal view of the monk shows that he is doing push-ups while Komo is sitting on his back and his fanboys have lined up in a semi-circle behind him After three push-ups Sky starts to do one handed push-ups and soon switches to no handed push-ups but pushing himself up with aircurving The boys stare at him in admiration Switch to a wider view as Kalani walks past carrying a basket A look of disapproval dons her face as she keeps on walking without even glancing at the Master Switch to an overview of Edward village where Sky and his fanboys are standing before Edward's statue the screen slowly moves toward the group before changing to a bird view of Sky and the boys that are looking up at the statue One boy to the right of Sky is carrying a passed out Komo "There he is, boys. Me in a past life..." Sky says before the scene changes to a frog view of the statue "Ooohhh..." The Kids say as the Little Boy smiles at the statue "You were handsome!" The Little Boy says admiringly as Sky turns to look at him with a wondering look upon his face He looks at the rest of his fanboys like he is searching for someone "Excuse me for a second, boys." Sky says while holding up a finger to draw their attention The boys do not say anything but their cheerful expression changes to one of disappointment The scene switches to a frontal view of Kalani who is filling a pot with groceries Sky comes up behind her smiling and gives her a gentle poke to get her attention Kalani turns around in surprise but is happy to see that the poke came from Sky "Oh, good! Can you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy." Kalani explains before he holds up his hands to fob off with the offered pot "Actually, I can't right now." Sky says as she looks at him irritated "What do you mean you can't?" Kalani asks before Sky looks at her "I promised the boys I'd give them a ride on Vahpa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!" Sky says as Kalani resumes filling the pot with more vegetables "Watching you show off for a bunch of boys does not sound like fun." Kalani says before Sky looks at her disappointed "Well, neither does carrying your basket." Sky says as Kalani looks at him annoyed "It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip...I told you, we have to leave Edward soon." Kalani explains before the scene changes into a Central focus on Sky "I don't want to leave Master Edward yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place..." Sky says as he puts his hand to his chin in a thinking posture the screen moves to the right showing Sky's fanboys better in the background the fanboys giggle View switches to a closer view of the boys one of them stomping his foot and puts his hands on his hips while another boy happily waves at Sky "What's taking you so long, Avatar Sky?" The Little Boy says before Switch back to Sky and Kalani the former enthusiastically waves back at his awaiting fanboys while the latter raises an eyebrow at the scene "Avatar?" Kalani asks as Sky looks at the little boy "Just a second!" Sky shouts before Kalani looks at him "Simple Monk, huh?" Kalani sarcastically as she glares at him annoyed "I thought you promised me that this Master stuff wouldn't go to your head." Kalani explains before Sky looks at her "It didn't. You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're jealous..." Sky says as Kalani glares at him angrily "Jealous? Of what?!" Kalani asks before Switch to a broader view Sky moves back slightly when an irritated Kalani resumes to feroiciously stuff the basket with more fruits "Jealous that we're having so much fun without you." Sky says as Kalani looks at him annoyed "That's ridiculous." Kalani says irritated before Sky looks at her smiling "It is a little ridiculous, but I understand." Sky says as Kalani turns to him towering over him with her hands trust in her sides like she is about to come down on him but reconsiders "Urch!" Kalani shouts annoyed before turning away irritated She grabs the heavy basket and staggers away while Sky's fanboys run on screen and crowd around him pulling him backward out of the screen Switch to a back view scene of Sky swimming in the water while his troop of fanboys can be seen on the shore in the background Switch to a close view of the six boys either sitting or laying on the shore in boredom "What's taking so long?" The Little Boy asks as he is resting his head on his hand and the scene changes into a Close-up of Sky "I'm sure it will be here any second! What about this?" Sky shouts reassuringly before taking out his marbles and spins them around between his hands with aircurving smiling hopefully "Not that again. Boring!" Another Little Boy shouts as the boys stand up waving his arms to emphasize his question "Where's the Runagi? It's getting late." The Little Boy says before Sky waves from the water to the boys "Where're you going? Don't leave!" Sky pleads as the Little Boy holds his hands to his mouth to emphasize his yelling "Sorry, Sky! Maybe next time." The Little Boy shouts before the boys leave the scene moves to a close-up of a disappointed Sky He lowers himself to be partially under the water and starts blowing bubbles Switch to a view of the shore where the last of the boys is leaving but their place is taken by Kalani who just arrived Sky jumps up from the water and smiles "Kalani! You showed up!" Sky shouts happily as Kalani smiles at him "I wanted to make sure you were safe. You really had me worried..." Kalani says before Sky looks at her concerned "Back there you acted like you didn't care." Sky says as Kalani regretfully looks at him "I'm sorry." Kalani says before Sky lowers his eyes "Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head...I was being a jerk." Sky says as Kalani smiles puts her hands beside her mouth "Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold. you big jerk!" Kalani shouts jokingly as Sky smiles broadly and starts to swim toward the shore "On my way!" Sky shouts before the scene changes into a Side-view of Sky swimming to the shore when suddenly a giant dorsal fin appears from out of the water behind him Close-up of Kalani as her eyes open in shock and she draws a sharp breath in horror Switch back to Sky who is still oblivious to the danger behind him swimming toward her with a smile on his face Suddenly Sky is swept away by a wave and lifted out of the water while he is screaming in panic He looks around to find himself sitting on the back of the Runagi as the monstrous eel erects itself before him and directs a powerful jet of water to him Sky withstands the water by holding on to one of the smaller dorsal fins of the Runagi The animal charges at Sky and tries to eat him but Sky narrowly escapes by catching one of the Runagi's whiskers Screaming at the top of his lungs he dangles from side to side in front of the big green eye of the Runagi Switch to a view from inside the Runagi's mouth looking out as Sky comes to a halt right in front of him The enormous tongue moves side to side in anticipation of the meal Switch to a broader view of the two as the Runagi suddenly and violently moves his head in all directions trying to snatch Sky of his whisker "Hang on, Sky!" Kalani shouts worried as Close-up of a terrified Sky as he holds onto the whisker for dear life the Runagi tosses him some more from side to side and Sky finally lets go from the force and speed of the throw He is thrown through the air still screaming loudly and smacks in the water not so far where Kalani is standing on the shore He comes back to the surface clearly unconscious with his tongue out of his mouth The screen moves up to show a heavily panting and fully clothed Kalani entering the water "Sky!" Kalani shouts before the Runagi shrieks and dives under to get to his unconscious prey Close-up of a worried Kalani who is moving toward Sky through the water as fast as she can The screen switches between views of a rapidly approaching shadow underneath the water of Runagi and a heavily panting Kalani in her frantic effort to reach Sky before the eel The moment Kalani reaches Sky and takes him into her arm the Runagi comes out right in front of them In an attempt to get away Kalani violently pushes the water propelling herself and Sky backward with her watercurving at the same time the Runagi snatches the water where they were moments before Although missing the duo the impact of Runagi's attack creates a giant wave that slams Kalani and Sky back to the rocks on shore Angered the animal spews power streams of water to the rocks before submerging again she is carefully peeking over a rock "Cairo!" Kalani shouts as a Close-up of the fast approaching ship of the banished prince A side-view shows that the ship reaches the shore at the same moment the Runagi's large dorsal fin submerges completely underneath the water Closer view when the ship's walkway is lowered a frontal view of three riders mounted on vomodo rhino's with Cairo in the lead "I want the Master alive." Cairo says before Kalani crawls up some rocks to have a better view of the approaching prince and his soldiers Switch to a scene of the sky that quickly moves down to reveal how Cairo and his man ride past Kalani and Sky's hiding place Kalani protectively covers the body of the still unconscious Sky while worriedly looking up and hearing the riders move past When she is certain the riders have passed Kalani lays Sky on his back "Wake up, Sky!" Kalani says worriedly as She looks around for a while before starting to move her left hand over his chest while supporting his head with her right she moves her hand from his chest to his mouth and curves out the water he had swallowed Sky is coughing out the last of the water "Kalani..." Sky says weakly before Kalani lovingly smiles at him with relief written all over her face "don't ride the Runagi. Not fun..." Sky explains as the scene changes into the deserted main street of the village Cairo and three other soldiers mounted on vomodo rhino's are standing at the base of the Edward statue Frog view close-up "Come out, Master!" Cairo shouts before the screen moves from left to right revealing how several villagers are hiding in the nearby houses "You can't hide from me, forever!" Cairo shouts as the screen focuses on the four riders while moving away from them over the main street showing that there is not any movement in the village Side-view of Cairo "Find him." Cairo says before he gives the command the screen follows how the other three rhinos move into town Switch to a view of a sword being opened on a nearby roof Switch to a side view of two rhinos with their riders as one of the Edward Warriors quickly passes them by behind some houses Switch to a frontal view of three rhinos before switching to a view of the running feet of a Edward Warrior atop a snowy roof When he pushes himself off the scene switches to a frog view of the three rhinos and three riders as three Edward Warriors come jumping toward them from atop nearby roofs knocking off some of the riders A Edward Warrior lands in front of the lead rhino and opens his swords The rider stabs at him with his spear He moves to the right disarms the rider and jumps up to knock him off his steed with a spinning kick Vuki can be seen running past in the background Switch to a frontal view of a concentrated Vuki while he runs toward Cairo Switch to a back view of Vuki who moves to the left to avoid a fire blast of the prince He jumps over another blast and tries to attack Cairo but he turns his rhino The beast slams Vuki away with a might sweep of his tail knocking him down Cairo shoots a fire blast at the downed warrior but right before it would have burned him Rokka jumps before him and decimates the flames with a slash of his sword Rokka prepares to fight Cairo but before he can do anything another Edward Warrior jumps off a nearby roof and knocks a surprised Cairo off his rhino the beast dashes away "I guess training's over." Rokka says as he glances at Vuki before running to the downed prince Close-up of Cairo angrily opening his eyes The screen moves back to reveal how Rokka Vuki and the other Edward Warrior all take on a fighting stance Cairo pushes himself up and rapidly spins around his hand while shooting fire out of his feet knocking the Edward Warrior back into the house and slamming Vuki against a wooden pole where he collapses in pain Cairo proceeds with a low fire kick in Rokka's direction The Water Kingdom Warrior jumps over the fire but as soon as he lands again Cairo sweeps his feet from underneath him Rokka falls in his back and Cairo jumps over him to the middle of the street He angrily looks around Screen moves back to reveal the completely deserted street "Nice try, Mystical Master! But these little boys can't you." Cairo explains before the scene switches to a Close-up of Cairo "Hey! Over here!" Sky shouts as Cairo turns around of a determined Sky standing at the beginning of the main street holding his staff in front of him like he is challenging the prince "Finally!" Cairo whispers before he commences by sending two fire balls in Sky's direction Back view of Sky as he prepares to face the incoming burning projectiles He ducks underneath the first and uses his staff to extinguish the next fire ball He rapidly spins the staff over his head propelling himself in the air He lands in front of Cairo who immediately kicks the staff out of his hands Sky jumps up and lands between two swords of a Edward Warrior that are laying on the ground He stands up and picks up the sword with his aircurving Close-up of Cairo who madly charges at Sky with his fist already stretched out before him Sky spins around a few times to create a bigger momentum and uses the extra power of his swirl to blast Cairo in a nearby house with strong blast of air Sky looks sad and lowers the swords He runs down the main street and picks up his staff along the way Sky tosses the object in the air where it snaps open into his glider and jumps on A close-up of a saddened Sky switches to a scene he is seeing a lot of burning houses and the Fire Tribe troops among them Sky looks back to see the burning statue of Master Edward which saddens Sky even more Switch to an overview perspective of Kalani as she is leading the Little Boy and another village boy into a house "Get inside." Kalani says as Sky lands and Kalani turns to face him as he walks over to her "Look what I brought to this place." Sky says sorrowfully before Kalani looks at him "It's not your fault." Kalani says sympathetically as Switch to a Close-up of Sky "Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me..." Sky explains sadly before Screen turns to Kalani Five little boys can be seen behind her in the house The main Boy stands in the doorway holding Komo whole the girl next to her peeks around the door frame with a worried look upon her face "Then let's get out of here. Cairo will leave Edward to follow us...I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way." Kalani says as Sky sadly stares at her "I'll call Vahpa." Sky says before Switch to a Edward Warrior who deflects a fire blast with his sword and retaliates by throwing her other closed sword to the firecurver With a loud clung the object makes contact with the curver's helmet knocking him on his behind Rokka stands up and runs to Vahpa who are laying ready a few minutes further Both Komo and Rokka run up Vahpa's tail "Vahpa, yip yip!" Sky shouts as Vahpa groans and takes off A frog view shows how the bison flies over the burning buildings "Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Cairo says before he and his men turn and run toward the coast where their ship is docked Switch to a view of the group flying away on Vahpa Kalani and Rokka are in the saddle Sky on his head and the burning village of Edward is behind them Kalani is peeking over the rim of the saddle to address a saddened Sky Rokka is wiping of the face paint with his sleeve "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing." Kalani explains as she is gesturing toward the town "Cairo would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed...They're going to be okay, Sky." Kalani says comforting before Sky looks up with a determined look on his face The screen zooms in on him when he suddenly jumps off Vahpa the screen following his free fall "What are you doing?" Kalani asks shocked as the Screen Switch to view of the surface of the ocean as Sky plunges into the water Switch back to a view of Kalani and Rokka his face cleaned of the warrior make-up peering over the edge of the saddle wide-eyed in shock Komo peeks over the rim as well beside Kalani Switch back to a view of the surface where a few ripples reveal the nearing emerging of something The water bubbles and suddenly the Runagi shoots out of the water with Sky on top of his head holding his whiskers Aftre swaying about a few times he sturdies himself atop the Runagi's head and pulls the creature's barbels Runagi opens its mouth wide and begins gushing water which rains over the town Switch to view of the village houses as the fire are put out by the rain Switch to view of a drenched Cairo and his men mounted on the rhinos Cairo looking embarrassingly unamused and his men looking surprise the Runagi ceases to gush water and launches Sky into the air who is subsequently caught by an overflying Vahpa Switch to a view of Ryaji viewing the spectacle from a building his back to the screen Switch to a frontal view "Thank you, Mystical Master." Ryaji says gratefully smiling before switch to a Side-view of Sky mounting Vahpa's saddle "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous..." Sky sarcastically says as Kalani is smiling at him as he sits down "Yes, it was." Kalani says before Switch to a view of the ocean the Runagi disappearing below the surface of the water Fade to credits

_Credits  
Avatar the Last Airbender Inspired Story by Ignio Straffi  
Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack de Sena as Rokka  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Other Producers are shown on the screen while in front of a Navigation of The Land of Elements showing the Southern Water Kingdom Fire Tribe Ships Earth Nation Kingdoms and Air Monk Temples then a Silhouette of the Master a blue flash of light reveals a Animated Sky controlling and curving all four Elements blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind punching and kicking Streams of Fire stomping a Rock up sliding it away and jumping up waving his hands directing the Water Wave onto the screen in the same side of the screen an Animated Sky in the Elemental State is seen fists touching each other resembling Avatar Aang's Iconic Fists Together Meditating Pose and his Eyes are now pupil less glowing eyes that simultaneously shine with his Air Monk Arrow Markings the Full Powered Sky punches Massive Fire Streams at the Screen blasting Tremendous Massive Gusts of Wind rightward flipping backwards kicking a Massive Tidal Wave leftward and Summoning Massive Rocks around him then The Elemental State launches The Massive Elements at the screen disappearing the left side shows Kalani curving the Streams of Water with her watercurving swirling it around and freezing it into Ice her figure fades away the center shows an Enraged Prince Cairo violently kicking out flames at the directions and punching Fire Streams toward the screen The Scene shows the entire Map of Land of Elements with Kalani Rokka and Sky standing in the middle smiling determined toward the screen then the other two characters are fading away Sky's mouth fades away as his position changes into a Close-up of Sky's face his right eye glowing without its pupil while his left eye remains normal and his Arrow Markings glowing with Four Element Symbols appear behind him Air Swirls Flame Bursts Water Kingdom Circles and the Zig zagged Earth Square with a Swirl on it the Symbols change to the Real Elements with Fire Streams bursting behind him Wind Gusts beside the Flames Massive Water Waves covering the right side of the screen and Massive Rocks covering in between the center a Flash of Blue Light covers Sky's left eye pupil as the screen switches to a frontal view of Sky faraway he turns into a glowing Silhouette with no mouth as his Eyes continue to glow without pupils and the Credits all fade away_

_Another Chapter Completed!, Woo...It's gonna take me awhile to get his Journey done and then Create Winx Season 9. I've got to say I'm impressed that Sky is a very developed Character and a Cool Protagonist his Journey has more impact on people and His Traits are enough to get people to care about him and sympathize with him. Next Chapter will be based on the Episode of Avatar The Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku I am not a fan of the Part 1 where Aang just befriends a Panda monster that has a Ultimate Form...I believe this is how much more Powerful Sky will be at the end Chapter Fully Realized Master Sky >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Fairy Bloom Her Story from Seasons 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 were so Boring and I was very unamused by the Plot those Characters are underdeveloped and horribly executed without having an chance to get Fans to care about them because there was no proper impact that made them Iconic However Sky makes an Incredibly Powerful Protagonist because He has made impactful mistakes and understands the consequences which makes for a Realistic and Complex Plot that allows People to sympathize and feel bad for him...His Hard working Journey to Learn Four Elements is Remarkable and I'm going to calculate the Plots now Bloom silly unnecessary and Boring Plot <<<<<<<<<< Sky Complex Realistic and Impactful Plot Comparing Bloom personally her Fairy Life doesn't allow anybody to care about her because she is just a Typical Fairy that are always weak no matter what and are impossible to get as Strong like an Avatar also Her Mistakes doesn't seem to provide any serious consequences except unless If you count Sky beating some discipline and sense into her because That was a Very Good Consequence and everyone was satisfied for that since They have seen Bloom act in a way she has no position to do so towards Sky which is not Love Love is when You understand someone and not intentionally go against them That moment is when Everybody started to lose all respect for her starting the rant of all the Characters Of Course Sky violently discipling Bloom actually is a positive consequence It helped her understand that her behaviour was immature and Immoral which Anybody of the show can understand since She never apologized for that Event this led to him planning a Reasonable Revenge that many people can perform in real life If someone is being rude to them and Realistically speaking It's okay to call someone out on something they do not apologize for without hurting them this is a Cartoon Universe so Rules are reversed to violence is allowed as a Consequence A Protagonist like Sky and his Journey is very Challenging Complex and Prehistoric compared to the Easy effortless Boring Concept of Bloom's poor character development This led to Fans hating on her Story Sure It may have introduce the People to her Magical Journey to evolve as a Fairy but there was no impactful decision She performed that ties into the Opinions of Us Fans on the other Hand Sky's struggles hard working and strive to Become the Great Mystical Master of Elements people of Magix hopelessly and have desperately been waiting for is a Reasonable Destiny that allows the Fans to give an Opinion on his Excellent Character Development whereas Bloom never needed any challenging struggle or complex Storyline that disconnected the Fans from her in the first place and the Cartoon's Plot went downhill manifested into something Bland Silly and Unnecessary...Ugh Bloom has the most pathetic dumbest and the most irritating Story that seems Disconnected from opinions In the Next Chapter Sky will turn into Master Adam visiting the Solstice and See you there I hope You enjoy that Chapter._


	13. Master Adam's Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Rokka and Kalani travel to the Fire Tribe Temple in order for him to speak with Master Adam from the Winter Solstice Cairo however is still pursuing them remaining obsessed with regaining his Honour by Capturing the Master, The Flame Sages also pursue the Team attempt to prevent Sky from contacting Master Adam no matter what.

_Opening_

"Water..." Kalani says while the Watercurving Master Rakku manipulates a Stream of Water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding to a Red Background with Japanese/Chinese Symbols "Earth..." Kalani says as an Earthcurver stomps on the ground summoning a Large Rock and kicking it to the right side of the screen sliding to another Red Background "Fire..." Kalani says before Fire Tribe Princess Anala walks slowly performing a half flip axe kicking Fire Streams toward the floor that evaporate sideways sliding to the same coloured Background "Air..." Kalani says as an Air Monk leaps spinning to the left from the ceiling and spins rightward crossing his arms and palms together blasting Tremendous Gusts of Wind The Scene shows Four Nations within the Land of Elements "Long ago, The Four Nations lived together in Harmony...but everything changed when the Fire Tribe Attacked." Kalani explains before the screen moves inward navigating through Mountains of Water Kingdom Air Monks Earth Nation and Fire Tribe a Group of Firecurving Soldiers blast at the screen a Figure of Master Adam is standing on a Tall Rock Pillar in the scene Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to his left raising Rock Pillars to his right and shoots Fire Streams from his palms then creating an Air Ball launches it at the screen disappearing "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of All Four Elements could stop them...But When the World needed him most He vanished." Kalani explains as the scene changes into a Flying Bison carrying the group into the Skies "The Next Master Sky had invited us to join him on this Incredible Journey, His Destiny was to Master all Four Elements. We travelled many places to teach him the Four Curving Powers...but I believe Sky can save the World." Kalani says before the title launches onto the Sun moving up from Sky holding the Air Staff behind himself Winx: The Master of Elements a White Flash of Light Season 8 Second Half Episode 11: Master Adam's Statue another White Flash of Light fades away The scene switch to Vahpa flying among blue skies Rokka and Kalani sit up in the saddle while Sky sits atop Vahpa's head The scene changes to Rokka slumped in the back of the saddle Kalani is leaning her arms over the front of the saddle and Sky is lounging against Vahpa's neck The sky has changed to a darker sunset-filled evening Vahpa is visibly tired Sky is sprawled over Vahpa's head with Komo equally sprawled over Sky's head Kalani and Rokka have each other collapsed into the saddle Close-up Komo is shown bouncing about in eager surprise "There it is!" Sky shouts as Rokka and Kalani pop up in the saddle "The island where Adam's dragon took me." Sky explains before the scene changes into a Full view of Crescent Island and its smoking volcano as Vahpa descends Vahpa is lying at the base of a stone bridge leading up to the island's mountain The bridge ends at an elegant multi-story Fire Temple Lava is flowing beneath the bridge The air is thick with steam Sky stands by Vahpa's head and Kalani stands to Vahpa's side Rokka is stretching further away "You did it buddy. Nice flying..." Sky says as he rubs against Vahpa's head Vahpa bellows in satisfaction rolling to his side to wave his three legs into the air lazily Vahpa's tongue lolls out Kalani approaches Vahpa and rubs his belly "Aww, you must be tired." Kalani says smiling sweetly before Rokka looks at the Bison "No! I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firecurvers!" Rokka shouts joyous as Kalani expresses dumbfounded interest she props her hand off hip "I was talking to Vahpa." Kalani explains dryly before Rokka instantly halts exercise "Well...I was talking to Komo." Rokka says as he points to the lemur clinging to a dead tree's branch Scene switch to Kalani Rokka Sky and Komo walking along the stone bridge to approach a multi-story Fire Temple Close-up top-to-bottom view of the Fire Temple "I don't see any guards." Rokka explains before Screen drops to show the group taking cover behind a lower wall below steps "The Fire Tribe must have abandoned the temple when Master Adam died." Kalani says as Sky looks at her "It's almost sundown. We better hurry!" Sky shouts before the group leaps over the wall and charges for the front door The group tip-toes through an enormous chamber with fire-decor columns "Wait. I think I heard something..." Rokka explains as the group is turning around they see five men standing in the hallway dressed in red with tall hats "We are the Flame sages. Guardians of the temple of the Master..." Great Flame Sage says before Sky smiles at them happily "Great! I am the Master!" Sky shouts as the Great Flame Sage glares at him "We know." the Great Flame Sage says before he Inhales briskly before punching a blast of fire their direction Sky deflects three balls of fire with his aircurving Close-up "I'll hold them off. Run!" Sky shouts as he looks over his shoulder Sky leaps forward and spins his leg across the ground sending a low air blade that sweeps the Flame Sages' legs out from beneath them and they all fall to the ground Sky flees after his friends "If the Master contacts Adam, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become! Split up and find him." Great Flame Sage shouts as the scene changes into a Hallway view Sky skids in front of Kalani and Rokka and continues running before the two follow him "Do you know where you're going?" Rokka asks before he Rounds a corner and disappears from sight "Nope!" Sky shouts as a moment passes Kalani and Rokka stop when Sky skids into view again "Wrong way!" Sky says fearfully before Vhyu Rounds the corner frightening Rokka and Kalani to chase after Sky "Come back!" Vhyu shouts as The trio turns another corner and charges down the hallway However they reach a dead-end as Sky skids to an immediate halt Turning around they face Vhyu who raises a hand in peace "I don't want to fight you! I am a friend." Vhyu explains before Sky steps ahead of his friends assuming an aircurving posture "Firecurvers aren't our friends!" Rokka shouts as Vhyu steps toward the Master before dropping to his knees and pressing his palms to the floor in submission This startles Sky Kalani, and Rokka "You do?" Sky asks surprised before "Yes. You wish to speak to Master Adam...I can take you to him." Vhyu says as he rises from the floor to stand again The Master looks at him skeptically "How?" Sky asks curiously before he Slides back a lamplight on the wall Places palm on wall focuses firecurving into this location to open a secret passage "This way." Vhyu says as in the distance "Find him." The Great Flame Sage echos behind them he briefly glances down the hall "Time is running out! Quickly!" Vhyu shouts before Sky and Kalani exchange a look with one another asserting each other's belief to trust this firecurver The group enters the passage and descends the steps into the cave Vhyu enters behind them and closes the passageway Close-up of Cairo Tightens knuckles on ship's railing Smoke billows behind his ship "What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Cairo asks as Firoh looks at him "Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after the Master..." Firoh says before the scene changes into a Close-up of himself "If Yhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do..." Cairo says as the brief scene switch to show the sun nearly setting Far overhead view of Vhyu leading the group through caverns "Master Adam once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma..." Vhyu explains before Sky looks at him "Did you know Master Adam?" Sky asks curiously as Vhyu continues walking "No, But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Flame Sages guarded this Fire Temple long before me...We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place." Vhyu explains as Sky looks at him "Is that how you knew I was coming?" Sky asks curiously before Vhyu continues walking "A few weeks ago an amazing thing occurred The statue of Master Adam its eyes began to glow!" Vhyu shouts as Kalani looks at Sky "That's when we were at the Air Monk Temple. Master Adam's eyes were glowing there, too!" Kalani explains before looking at The Flame Sage "At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world." Vhyu says as Sky looks at him "If this is the Mystical Master's temple, why did the sages attack me?" Sky asks curiously before Vhyu looks at him "Things have changed. In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Master...When Adam died. the sages eagerly awaited for the next Master to return... But he never came." Vhyu explains as Sky is looking down guiltily "They were waiting for me." Sky says before Rokka humorously looks at him "Hey don't feel bad. You're only fifteen days late!" Rokka mocks as Sky scowls heavily at him "They lost hope the Mystical Master would ever return. When Fire King Hakin began the War, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him..." Vhyu explains before he shakes his head sadly "I never wanted to serve the Fire King. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages..." Vhyu says as Sky looks at him "Thank you for helping me." Sky says before a Close-up as Vhyu is smiling at him the Flame Sage continues leading the group up a spiralling flight of stairs "We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary." Vhyu explains before he continues talking as they near the top of the stairs "Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Master Adam. Only then will you be able to speak with him..." Vhyu says as he slides back a secret tile and climbs into the outer sanctuary Massive columns with dragon statues atop them line the room An immense door is before them with a device holding five open-mouthed dragons He gasps "No!" Vhyu shouts before Sky approaches the door "Vhyu, what's wrong?" Sky asks as Vhyu looks at him "The sanctuary doors, they're closed!" Vhyu shouts before Kalani looks at him while Sky tugs at the door uselessly "Can't you just open them with firecurving? Like you opened that other door?" Kalani asks as Vhyu looks at her "No. Only a fully realized Master is powerful enough to open this door alone... Otherwise, the sages must open this door together. with five simultaneous fire blast..." Vhyu explains before Rokka is shown in deep thought and ponderously stares "Five fire blasts, huh?" Rokka asks as the screen zoom out to show a lamplight above him "I think I can help you out." Rokka says before The scene switches to Cairo's smoke billowing ship Close-up to show a small vessel holding Cairo being slid into the waters "Uncle, keep heading north. Yhao will follow the smoke trail...while I use it as a cover." Cairo shouts as Firoh grunts in doubt stroking his beard in deep thought Cairo's boat settles on the ocean's surface and disappears in the smoke Switch to a telescope view of nothing but smoke Yhao lowers telescope staring with determination Switch to view of sanctuary door "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and..." Rokka says before kneeling and pours oil into the bag then picks it up holding the bag proudly before him "ta-da! Fake firecurving!" Rokka shouts as Kalani looks at him impressed "You've really outdone yourself this time, Rokka." Kalani says before Vhyu looks at him "This might actually work." Vhyu says as Rokka places his last bag into the dragon's mouth "The sages will hear the explosion. so as soon as they go off, you rush in!" Vhyu shouts before Kalani hides behind a column with her brother Holds Komo Glances to the next column where Sky hides "It's almost sunset. Are you ready?" Kalani asks as Sky looks at her "Definitely." Sky says before Vhyu thrusts his finger forward, sending a small flare racing across the door to light all five bags at once Vhyu hurries to take cover There is an intense explosion producing a lot of smoke Sky bursts forward and runs for the door Sky strains to open the door which has not budged "They're still locked!" Sky shouts surprised as Vhyu sadly sighs Rokka rises from hiding behind his sister "It didn't work." Vhyu says before Sky falls to his knees the scene changes where Everyone stands in front of the door Sky beats upon it furiously with consecutive aircurving slices Kalani presses forward and seizes his arm "Sky! Stop!" Kalani shouts as she relaxes and releases Sky's arm "There's nothing we can do..." Kalani says before Sky looks at her "I'm sorry I put your through all of this for nothing." Sky says as Rokka examines the explosion runs his finger across the black soot "I don't get it. That firecurving looked as strong as any firecurving I've seen..." Rokka explains before a moment passes Kalani is suddenly excited "Rokka, you're a genius!" Kalani shouts as Sky looks at her confused "Wait. How is Rokka a genius? His plan didn't even work..." Sky says before Rokka looks at him "Come on Sky. Let her dream..." Rokka says pleasantly as Kalani looks at the sanctuary doors "You're right. Rokka's plan didn't work...But it looks like it did." Kalani explains before Sky looks at her confused "Did the definition of genius change over the last fifteen days?" Sky asks as Kalani grasps her chin slyly smiling at him Flame Sages run toward Vhyu in front of the door "Come quickly! The Master has entered the sanctuary!" Vhyu shouts before the Great Flame Sage looks at him "How did he get in?" Great Flame Sage asks as Vhyu points at the burn marks "I don't know. But look at the scorch marks! And down there!" Vhyu shouts before pointing at a shadow visible at the bottom of the door "He's inside! Open the doors, immediately! Before he contacts Master Adam!" The Great Flame Sage shouts as Sky slides into position behind a nearby column as the five sages firecurve the doors locks open As the door opens a sooty Komo is revealed sitting on the floor Komo sneezes blowing the soot off himself "It's the Master's Lemur. He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" Great Flame Sage shouts before Komo springs into action leaping atop the Great Flame Sage's head and clinging to his hat Kalani charges forward pulling a nearby sage's tunic over his head to blind him Rokka grabs the lower part of a sage's outfit lifting it completely over his body to cover his face Vhyu grabs the last free sage and hauls him into his grip pinning him "Now, Sky!" Vhyu shouts as a moment of silence expires "Sky! Now's your chance!" Kalani shouts before Cairo steps out from a column grips Sky from behind pinning his arms behind him "The Master's coming with me!" Cairo shouts as The captured sages use their captors' surprise to reclaim the upper hand pinning their captors down Komo flies off with the Great Flame Sage's hat "Close the doors! Quickly!" Cairo shouts before walking down steps Sky glances over his shoulders to see Rokka and Kalani being chained to a column He breaks free spinning behind Cairo to send him down the stairs with an aircurving blast Sky runs for Kalani and Rokka "Go!" Kalani shouts while she is chained sees him coming toward her Turns head toward the closing door Sky listens without hesitation turning to charge for the door guarded by two sages He leaps into the air to avoid the Great Flame Sage's punch Sky bounces off his hands from each of the two sage's head before sailing through the door just as it closes "He made it!" Kalani shouts pleased as Everyone looks away as the door seals with a blinding flash of white light Inside Sky is kneeling and looks up to a tall statue of Master Adam A beam of red sunlight enters the room and strikes a glistening red jewel held by the statue "The light hits the statue and I talk to Adam. So why isn't anything happening?" Sky asks before Cairo and four sages launch fire blasts into the door's locks Nothing happens "Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" Cairo shouts frustrated as the Great Flame Sage looks at the sanctuary doors that are locked "It must have been the light. Master Adam doesn't want us inside..." The Great Flame Sage explains before Sky exasperated Standing in the middle of the room facing the statue "Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is aircurving! Please Avatar Adam, talk to me!" Sky shouts as Adam's statue turns red as sunlight engulfs it Its eyes glow white View of Sky as smoke fills the room When the white smoke disappears Master Adam is standing before him they are on a mountaintop and only clouds are visible below "It's good to see you Sky. What took you so long?" the Elder Adam asks before Sky respectfully places a fist into his palm bowing his head to the Master before him "Why did you help the Mystical Master?" Cairo asks as Vhyu kneels before him with his hands behind his back "Because it was once the sages' duty. It is still our duty..." Vhyu says proudly and sadly before Yhao claps Interrupting interrogation Approaches with six firecurver guards "What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire King will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him..." Yhao explains as the Great Flame Sage places his palms together bows his head forward "Commander Yhao." the Great Flame Sage says before Yhao looks at Cairo "and Prince Cairo. It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work..." Yhao says as Cairo scowls sharply firecurvers step behind him seizing his arms "Two traitors in one day, the Fire King will be pleased." Yhao explains before Cairo strains against his captor snapping at Yhao "You're too late, Yhao! The Master's inside and the doors are sealed." Cairo shouts as Yhao smiles confidently "No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out..." Yhao says before Kalani and Rokka share a worried glance the scene changes back into the Spirit Realm's mountaintop with clouds below "I have something very important to tell you, Sky. That is why...when you were in the Spirit World. I sent my dragon to find you..." Adam explains as Sky looks at him interested "Is it about that vision? The one of the comet?" Sky asks curiously before the Master nods slowly "Yes." Adam says as Sky continues staring at him "What does it mean?" Sky asks before the Mystical Master looks at him "One year ago, Fire King Hakin used that comet to begin the War. He and his firecurving army harnessed its incredible power...and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations." Adam explains as a visual of a comet in the dark galaxy shows a Ball of Firecurving Flames resembling a Meteor Close-up of Sky "So the comet made them stronger?" Sky asks before the scene changes into a Close-up of the Elder Adam "Yes. Stronger than you can even imagine..." Adam says as Sky looks at the previous Incarnation "But that happened a year ago. What does the comet have to do with the War now?" Sky asks before the screen shows a transparent silhouette of Fire King Valtor behind Adam standing amid flames fists taut "Listen carefully. Hakin's Comet will return by the end of summer, and Fire King Valtor will use its power to finish the War...once and for all." Adam explains as the Visual and audio of Valtor's silhouette roaring upward fire streaming from his mouth "If he succeeds, even the Mystical Master won't be able to restore balance to the world. Sky...You must defeat the Fire King. before the comet arrives..." Adam says before Sky looks at him anxiously "But I haven't even started learning watercurving! Not to mention earth and fire!" Sky explains nervously as the Mystical Master Incarnation looks at him "Mastering the elements takes months of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end..." Adam says before Switch to a Close-up of a shocked Sky Firecurvers including Yhao and his crew circle around the door's perimeter assuming a firecurving form A monk chant begins for the audience only They wait patiently for the door to open "When those doors open, unleash all your firepower!" Yhao shouts as Kalani looks at the doors worried "How's Sky gonna make it out of this?" Kalani asks worried before Rokka looks at her "How are WE gonna make it out of this?" Rokka asks as the scene changes back into the Spirit Realm "What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?" Sky asks terrified before Master Adam looks at him "I know you can do it Sky." Adam says as the screen changes into a Close-up of half his smiling face "For you have done it before." Adam explains before the screen switches to a Close-up of half of Sky's now smiling face "The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways, for now..." Adam says as Sky looks at him confused "But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Sky asks before the Previous Incarnation stares at him wisely "I am A part OF you, When you need to talk to me again. you will find a way..." Adam says as he closes his eyes providing Sky a vision of the Fire Tribe ships surrounding the island "A great danger awaits you at the temple." Adam speaking through his mind without moving mouth before the Master Incarnation provides a vision of awaiting firecurvers on the other side of the door "I can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready..." Adam says as Sky's Arrow Markings and Eyes glow Bluish White then Sky opens his eyes that no longer have pupils "I'm ready." Sky says with Past Incarnations voice entering the Elemental State before the scene switches to the guards surrounding the door The door glows bright white once again Smoke steams come through the room The door unlocks itself beginning to open As it opens a blinding white light forces all present to look away "Ready..." Yhao says as light fades revealing a pair of glowing pupil less white eyes in the darkness Rokka struggles against his chains "No! Sky!" Kalani shouts before Yhao glares at the mysterious figure "Fire!" Yhao shouts as He and his guards cooperate in blasting fire onto the unseen target The wall of fire amasses circling its new host as an 87 years old Master Adam pupil less eyes aglow is revealed behind the flames untouched Close-up of a shocked and horror-stricken Yhao Vhyu looks at the Spiritual Projection astonished "Master Adam..." Vhyu says before Master Adam draws the circling fire together in one motion He sends it forward in one powerful wave that sears the room blasting the offenders off their feet and melting the chains binding Kalani Rokka Vhyu and Cairo with precision View of outside the temple as the blast destroys the outer wall Close-up of ghostly Master Adam turning his glowing glare upon the offending sages The sages panic all turning to run from his wrath "Master Adam is going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!" Vhyu shouts as Kalani looks at the Spirit Incarnation "Not without Sky!" Kalani says before Adam kneels into a forward strike melting the floor with a molten firecurving trail He steadily lifts his hand causing the stream of lava to erupt into maddened explosions the lava soars through the temple tearing it apart Yhao and his firecurvers are shown fleeing for the temple's exit Kalani and Rokka huddle together arm-in-arm behind a column Rokka kneels over his sister protecting her in a brotherly fashion The destruction ceases momentarily as Adam lowers his hands exhaling soundly The solstice' beam of sunlight is shown leaving his statue its eyes no longer glow As this happens all smoke in the room draws in upon Master Adam his form disappearing to leave behind a weary Sky who sighs weakly and drops to his knees Rokka and Kalani approach Sky's sides supportively lifting him back to his feet "We got your back." Rokka says as Sky looks at him weakly "Thanks. Where' Vhyu?" Sky asks before Kalani is walking away with Rokka helping him "I don't know." Kalani says as the scene changes into a visual of the temple as it begins to lean due to the destruction caused Sky Kalani and Rokka stare in horror upon seeing the stairwell leading to the exit filled with lava They quickly turn to the only exit the hole in the wall Adam created There is no escaping as they are on the top level of the temple All three gasp in surprise as they notice Vahpa and Komo swiftly closing in They run out of the temple leaping into Vahpa's saddle the scene of them flying away on Vahpa gazing back at the destruction Komo pops up wearing the Great Flame Sage's hat Scene of Yhao watching the bison fly away the commander turns angrily "No prince, no Master! the only thing I do have are five traitors!" Yhao shouts before the Great Flame Sage interjects "But Commander! Only Vhyu helped the Mystical Master!" the Great Flame Sage shouts as Switch to a Close-up of Yhao "Save your stories for the Fire King. As far as I'm concerned, you are all guilty!" Yhao shouts before The scene changes to show Cairo spying with his telescope toward Vahpa flying away He lowers the telescope and sails off in his vessel Night time falls Vahpa flies through the clouds the scene changes from behind a mourning Sky with his head hung Kalani and Rokka stand and approach their friend kneeling behind him to support him Kalani puts her hand around Sky's shoulders Fades to credits

_Credits  
Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Special Co Assistant Nickelodeon Guest Writers Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
James Garrett as Master Adam  
Michael Yama as Vhyu  
Jason Issacs as Commander Yhao  
Mako Iwamatsu as Uncle Firoh  
  
_

_As the Credits advance the screen navigates through a Map of Mountains involving Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks Rock Pillars are raised with Sky jumping on lower to higher ones then kicking Waves of Fire and spreading Flame Streams then back flipping off a Tall Rock Pillar and curving Water Streams that slice the Rocks then creating a Huge Wind Tornado around his legs covering the lower body of himself then fading away a Silhouette with White Pupil less Glowing Eyes shines with Blueish White Light reveals Sky in the Elemental State his Yellow Hair raised into a Spiky manner swaying with Powerful Energy repetitively and Arrow Markings glowing simultaneously surrounded by a Massive Wind Sphere with Fire Streams Water Swirls Air Currents and Small Rocks All Elements Circling around himself then the Mystical Master punches Massive Fire Streams kicking fifteen Massive Rocks Blasting Tremendous Powerful Gusts of Winds and Summoning a Massive Tidal Wave splashing onto the screen then disappears the Animation changes into a In front of the Four Nations with Kalani Rokka and Sky standing in front of it until they fade away his Eyes lose their pupils and glow Bluish White a Black Background shows the fourteen Past Incarnations behind him in Spiritual Projections then disappearing with Sky bumping his fists together his Arrow Markings pointing in the center and All Four Elements Circle around his body constantly then he turns into a glowing Silhouette fading away and the Title Winx The Master of Elements the Subtitle being painted in a Black Painted Font while the Letters W being set on fire I liquifying into the Watery I an N being made out of Rocks and X being formed from the Wind behind the Title fades in Arrow Markings Glowing Blue and Pupil less eyes Glowing White an Explosion of All Four Elements fades into Black_

_That Was pretty much a Reimagining of Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku....I loved how Sky shape shifted into a Past Incarnation to access their Powers and Adam replaced all the Current Incarnation's Curving Powers in the Elemental State, Yes the Elemental State is obviously inspired by the Avatar State the Transformation removes an Reincarnation's Pupils and they glow white looking very scary Full Power for the Mystical Master Incarnation. Yeah This Story and these Episodes are getting more and more Bada*s and Interesting...I love the Complexity of Sky's Nature and True Identity as the Last Incarnation and Last Aircurver...You got to wait for his Childhood in Season 9! I know some people are gonna go 'How the Heck is Sky the Avatar?, Just because of his Name automatically means He's the Last Airbender?! NO!' Well You don't have any idea what you're talking about and Shame on you for Hating on Avatar!! You have to examine The Lore which is his Nature and Identity If you rewatch all the Winx Seasons 1-7 and I have checked out this one scene where Sky is talking to Bloom in Season 5 He said 'I lost something important, Really Important...I don't feel like myself. I'm not like the Others I have my own Destiny.' Something like that maybe Season 4 that clearly was foreshadowing his Fear of Becoming the Next Incarnation and he even lied to Bloom about his Childhood because He wasn't ready to tell her the truth It was 'I barely survived the fight against the Monkey Soldiers' When he said that it wasn't sincere and had a Physical Reaction since Bloom can't tell when someone is honest or dishonest She had no idea However I knew he was lying when someone says I barely survived the fight against these monsters Everybody KNOWS It means they went into this God Mode and destroyed them without effort also Sky ordered his Cousin to run away not because he was scared That was the First time He went into the Elemental State and killed as the Mystical Master for the first time So those Monkeys actually were vaporized by the Four Elements I think Sky didn't want to tell Bloom because He didn't want to scare her away with all that Power. This was before he lost his Spiritual Connection to the Spirit World and Past Incarnations somewhere prior to meeting Brandon who actually was the first person to realize about his Curving Powers...Anyways! This Protagonist is an Male Overpowered Character not like Bloom a Weak Protagonist that is a Fairy with Typical Human Strength and Magic which is an Ability to Cast Spells also If you don't know why Iginio Straffi took until Season 8 Part 2 to reveal all the Truth because It was to develop suspense and work up to the Big Plot of Awesomeness in Season 9 The Truth will be There is no Dimension besides the Spirit Realm Magix is miles away from the Main land but is a part of Planet Earth because Fairies can't breathe in Alternate Dimensions they are just Humans with Spells and Wings Wizards are Humans even the Mystical Masters are Human they possess these Avatar Superpowers though, Everybody really needs to understand in Cartoon Universes Almost Every Entity and Character are humans...not Magical Beings there can be Sorcerers Wizards Witches Avatars Fairies but they will ALWAYS BE Humans because the Humans are connected to them Magical Beings do not exist I will explain this Fairies are Humans they have Magical Wings though and the Ability to Cast like a Witch does, THE Fairies are essentially Winged Magicians in Winx Universe and the Mystical Masters are The Hero of All Four Elements which make them the AVATAR of the Universe. I'm Done...See you in the Next Chapter!!_


	14. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky tells Kalani Why he's so afraid of becoming the Mystical Master and How the Idea of a Burdening Responsibility will always Scar him, Rokka tries to get a Job with a Fishermen only to fail and face severe consequences.

_Opening_

In front of a Red Background with Chinese Symbols representing Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Watercurving Master Rakku manipulates a Stream of Water and throws it to the left side of the screen then sliding to the Red Background with Chinese Symbols representing Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps up a Large Rock kicking it to the right side of the screen sliding to another Red Background with Chinese Symbols representing Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Princess Anala walks to the left performing a Half Flip axe kicking Flames from her right foot slamming it down evaporating the Fire the screen slides to the fourth same coloured Background representing Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before the Last Aircurver Sky jumps down spinning to the left and spins right blasting Tremendous Gusts of Wind at the screen a Shine of White light reveals a Map of the Land of Elements navigating through the mountains Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks "a year ago, the Four Nations lived together in Harmony...then Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked." Kalani explains as a Group of Fire Soldiers blast at the screen a fiery flash of White Light fades out "Only the Mystical Master, The Hero of All Four Elements...Could stop them. But When the World needed him most He vanished..." Kalani explains before the screen zooms slightly away from the Figure of Master Adam who has his eyes closed and raises his arms to the left a Huge Wave of Water splashes up through the air then jumping raising his right arm hand closed elevating a Huge Column of Rock Spikes and spins left shooting Fire Streams from his palms then creating a Air Disc between his hands throwing an Airball at the screen vanishing a transparent crossfade reveals Sky's fists bumped together with his Arrow Markings pointing at the center of his heart "the Next Master of this year was a Yellow haired Child, The Last aircurver named Sky...and Although his Power to harness the Wind is Great. He has to Master the Four Elements before the Comet Arrives...but I believe eventually He will restore balance and bring peace to the world." Kalani says as Sky is standing on a Tall Rock with a Round Top holding his Staff behind his back heroically staring upwards the screen moves towards the Sun that launches the Title Winx The Master of Elements outwards the subtitled are painted Black Chinese painted Font while there is a Flaming W Watery I an N that resembles a Rock and X that is swirling Wind with Arrow Markings and White pupil less Glowing eyes the Shine of White Light evaporates the scene Season 8 Second Half Episode 12: Storm The chapter begins in Sky's dream The scene itself dominated by a tinge of warm yellow is filled with clouds for a moment before Sky slides into frame of the view his face happy as he flicks the reins The view switches to a far perspective showing that he is riding Vahpa who is flapping his six legs in unison up and down as if he were a bird The screen moves to the right revealing Rokka as he pulls alongside Vahpa using Sky's glider to fly with the Master The view switches to a close-up of the Water Kingdom warrior as he turns his head toward Sky smiling broadly and contentedly at him Switch to Sky as his face exhibits the same contented smile He turns his attention to his right and the screen follows his gaze revealing Kalani sitting atop the head of an enormous Komo she waves at Sky Screen moves back to a wide frontal view of the group coursing leisurely through the open sky "We need you, Sky." Kalani says before the scene changes into a Close-up as he is looking toward Kalani contentedly "I need you, too." Sky says as he notices something out of the corners of his eyes As he turns toward it his expression changes to shock Focusing on Sky's face the screen turns 180 degrees and switches to his point of view as the sky's colouring changes into a dark ominous grey revealing a churning storm cloud before him Switch back to Sky who yanks Vahpa's reins in front "Be Careful, guys!" Sky shouts alarmed before he looks to his left and right "Guys?" Sky asks uneasy as The scene rapidly zooms out revealing that he and Vahpa are alone surrounded by nothing but the darkening sky Switch back to Sky's point of view as Bodhi in lotus floats downward positioning himself in front of Sky "Bodhi?" Sky asks before Bodhi looks at him sadly "Why did you disappear?" Bodhi asks whispering in a sad tone as the scene changes into a frontal view "I didn't mean to." Sky says sadly and soft before Switch to a side-view of the two monks not a meter apart from one another Sky reaches out to Bodhi but before he can touch him Bodhi turns grey and evaporates into smoke it blows over Sky causing him to raise his left arm in front of his face and turns away to shield himself from it Frontal view of Sky as the last of the smoke washes over him He peeks over his arm but instantly raises his head his eyes growing big in shock a dark shadow passes over him as the view switches to a distant side-perspective of Vahpa being swallowed by the dark cloud "We need you, Sky." Bodhi says as A bolt of lightning splits the view for an instant before switching to a frontal view of a screaming and frightened Sky wrestling with the reins as he and Vahpa are caught in the belly of the storm with rain beating down on them Switch to an underwater view as Sky and Vahpa plummet into the ocean The duo floats for a moment Switch to a close-up of Sky's hand as his grip on Vahpa's reins loosen and they slip from his limp grasp "We need you, Sky We need you. We need you...Sky. We need you..." Bodhi echos before unmoving Sky sinks and disappears into the darkness of the ocean For a fraction of a second lightning splits the view once again and the silhouette of the Fire King surrounded by flames appears The scene switches to reality as Sky gasping for air and shooting upright startles Komo who was curled up on top of Sky Komo leaps onto Kalani's stomach causing her to shoot up with a startled look on her face before jumping on Rokka's who shoots up still sleepy halfheartedly wielding his dagger and boomerang "What's going on? Did we get captured again?" Rokka asks drowsily as he looks around the scene changes into a View looking down sliding right Sky turns to his friends "It's nothing. I just had a bad dream..." Sky says before he curles up facing away from them "Go back to sleep." Sky says as Rokka curls up facing away from him "Don't have to tell me twice." Rokka says before the scene changes into a frontal view of Sky with Kalani behind him "Are you all right, Sky?" Kalani asks as she looks at him in concern "I'm okay." Sky says before he is looking lost "You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately. You want to tell me about it?" Kalani asks as Sky briefly closes his eyes "I think I just need some rest." Sky says before Rokka is sitting up behind Kalani upbeat "You guys want to hear about my dream?" Rokka asks as Kalani glares at him an expression he returns "That's okay. I didn't want to talk about it anyways..." Rokka says before he lays down disappearing from view Kalani does the same the scene changes to waves crashing on a sandy shore under a blue sky Switch to a wide frontal view of Kalani as she carries their packs toward Vahpa who yawns As the animal closes its mouth again Sky is revealed sitting on his head while Rokka sits on the saddle "Look at those clear skies, buddy!" Sky shouts as he pets Vahpa's head Switch to a close view as he looks up at a flock of birds arranged in a V flying overhead their goose-like honking audible "Should be some smooth flying." Sky says before Switch to an overhead view looking down of Kalani looking into a bag before holding it upside down sprinkling the ground with crumbs Komo instantly eats them Rokka walks past her toward Vahpa carrying some of their luggage "Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market." Kalani says as she is looking from the contents of the bag up to Sky and she steps onto Vahpa's tail and walks to the saddle "cause we're out of food." Kalani says before the scene changes into a side-view as he suddenly straightens up "Guys, wait. This was in my dream..." Rokka says in a serious tone as Komo lands on the pack behind him "We shouldn't go to the market." Rokka says before a View switches beside him facing out toward Kalani and Sky who turn to look at him "What happened in your dream?" Kalani asks curiously as Frontal view his eyes are bugged out in terror and the screen zooms in on him rolling slightly as the view takes on a greenish tint and alien music dubs the scene "Food eats people!" Rokka shouts before the colours return to normal as the view switches to Kalani's face as she shakes her head Behind her Sky goes back to adjusting the reins Switch to Rokka again as he points at Komo "Also, Komo could talk." Rokka says as he glares at Komo while crossing his arms "You said some very unkind things." Rokka says before Komo's ears drop as Rokka speaks Switch to downward looking view of a flock of birds in V-formation flying over the open ocean As the scene moves to the left Cairo's ship sails into view Switch to the deck where Firoh stands on the deck with Cairo looking through a spyglass behind him As the flight of birds passes over Firoh's head in the distance he sniffs the air and Cairo lowers the spyglass to turn to his uncle who speaks "There is a storm coming. A big one..." Firoh explains as Cairo looks at him "You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect...There's not a cloud in sigh." Cairo says before the view switches behind the two facing the prow of the ship and showing a clear sea and sky "A storm is approaching from the north...I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Firoh says as Cairo takes a few steps in Firoh's direction pointing briefly northward "We know the Mystical Master is travelling northward, so we will do the same." Cairo says before the scene Switches to Firoh's face stern "Prince Cairo, consider the safety of the crew." Firoh says as the screen Switches to Cairo's face as he advances on his uncle angrily "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Cairo shouts before behind them lieutenant Kee walks onto deck inadvertently overhearing the conversation As Cairo realizes Kee is behind him and turns to face him his expression briefly loses its raging intensity A quick close-up shows Kee raising an eyebrow as Cairo walks over to him another switch shifts the view to the lieutenant's side of Cairo addressing Kee directly struts up to him dominantly looking him right in the eyes from a close distance as he finishes speaking "Finding the Master is far more important than any individual's safety." Cairo says as he walks away Kee glares after him the view switches showing Cairo leaving the deck through the door at the base of the superstructure Switch to a frontal view of Kee who looks slightly enraged as Firoh walks over to him "He doesn't mean that...He's just all worked up." Firoh explains reassuringly before a twinge of uncertainty in his voice almost as if he does not fully believe what he is saying The scene changes to a seaside hamlet built on the side of a cliff face the roofs all teal-green a collection of houses sits back from the waterfront where a row of warehouses adjoins the docks Among the several ships moored on the town's four piers is Vahpa floating in the water by himself Switch to Kalani who stands in front of a small merchants' stand suspiciously eying a watermelon "Ahhh, it's good. It's perfect...I'm telling you!" the Merchant Lady shouts as Kalani shakes the watermelon which emits an audible sloshing sound "I don't know If I like the sound of that swishing." Kalani says before the view zooms out the merchant moves around the stand where Kalani stands Rokka and Sky staff in hand stand beside them the former is filling a basket with fruit "Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?" the Merchant Lady asks as Sky is taking a step toward Kalani "I think it's true, Kalani. Swishing means it's ripe..." Sky explains before the Shopkeeper grabs a basket full of fruits from Rokka annoyed "Awww!" the Merchant Lady shouts enraged as Rokka walks past the merchant she indignantly kicks him in the rear drawing a cry of pain from Rokka Switch to Rokka Kalani and Sky on the docks Rokka is rubbing where the lady kicked him and seems downcast "Out of food and out of money. Now what are we supposed to do?" Rokka asks before looking at Kalani "You could get a job, smart guy." Kalani says as A fisherman and his wife are walking behind the gang As Kalani finishes they begin a loud heated conversation which is overheard easily by Sky Kalani and Rokka "We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm..." the Fisherman's Wife says before the screen switches to show Sky who appears alarmed by the prediction "You're crazy. It's a nice day..." the Fisherman says as he is gesturing to the sky with both arms "No clouds, no winds. no storm...So quit your nagging. woman..." the Fisherman shouts before Sky looks at Kalani and Rokka "Maybe we should find some shelter?" Sky asks nervously suggesting to them as Rokka indicating the fair weather "Are you kidding? Shelter from what?" Rokka asks before the Fisherman's Wife argues again "My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one." the Fisherman's Wife says as The Fisherman looks at her in disbelief "Well, it's your joints against my brain." The Fisherman shouts before the Fisherman's Wife glares at him "Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't coming." the Fisherman's Wife shouts as the Fisherman looks at her "Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?" the Fisherman asks before Switch to a side view of the couple showing Rokka running up to them Interrupting raising his hand "I'll go." Rokka says as the Fisherman points at him "You're hired!" the Fisherman shouts before he shoots a triumphant look at his wife who scowls back After a short pause "What? You said get a job...and he's paying double." Rokka says before the Fisherman looks at him with a wild expression "Double? Who told you that nonsense?" the Fisherman asks as The scene changes to Cairo's ship on the open ocean As the view moves right a massive bank of darkening clouds having appeared seemingly out of nowhere rolls into view looming in front of the ship Switch to the deck where Lieutenant Kee and several other soldiers stand a short distance from the view staring at the clouds Cairo walks into the foreground regarding the clouds as Kee and the others turn to face him Firoh walks between Cairo and Kee as the latter taunts the former "Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." Kee says before Firoh looks at him happily "Lucky guess." Firoh says pleasantly as Cairo is whirling around and walking toward Kee angrily "Lieutenant! You better learn some respect-" Cairo says before he jabs two fingers into his chest "or I will teach it to you." Cairo says as he begins to walk away from Kee who follows him with his eyes continuing his taunting after a short pause "What do you know about respect?" Kee asks while behind him Firoh's expression turns to panic and he makes a cutting motion at his throat with his hand trying to signal Lieutenant Kee to stop Switch to Cairo's back as he stops walking before switching to his face as he listens to Kee's words "The way you talk to everyone here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle. shows you know nothing about respect!" Kee shouts before the screen Switch to a close up of Firoh's face as he gasps slightly reaching out a hand in desperation before moving it to his forehead in resignation believing Kee has gone too far Switch back to Cairo's face contorted with rage "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?" Kee asks as Cairo turns around and extends his right arm as if preparing to firecurve Lieutenant Kee does the same "Easy now." Firoh says before Both Cairo and Kee wrist-touch the other's arm smoke rises from a furious Cairo's hand Interrupting the stare down Firoh extends an arm and pulls theirs apart the smoke fades "Enough! We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles...everyone will feel much better." Firoh explains as Lieutenant Kee walks away "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Cairo says before Firoh puts a comforting hand on his right shoulder but Cairo shrugs it off and walks away the Scene changes back to a dock at the fishing town where Team Mystical stands Rokka is carrying supplies onto the fisherman's boat "Rokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky..." Sky says as Rokka looks at him "I said I was going to do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather..." Rokka explains before the Fisherman's Wife stares at the Aircurver "The boy with the arrows has some. You should listen to him!" The Fisherman's Wife shouts as the Fisherman looks behind him "Boy with arrows?" the Fisherman asks before he turns around to look at Sky "Aircurver arrows. Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle...You're the Mystical Master, ain't ya?" the Fisherman asks as Kalani looks at him "That's right." Kalani says before she and Sky smile "Well, don't be so smiley about it." The Fisherman says as Kalani and Sky frown now "The Master disappeared for fifteen days! You turned your back on the world!" The Fisherman shouts before Kalani glares at him "Don't yell at him! Sky would never turn his back on anyone." Kalani says as the Fisherman looks at him "Oh, he wouldn't huh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last fifteen days of war and suffering." The Fisherman says before Sky's eyes widen "Sky is the bravest person I know...He's done nothing but help and save lives since I met him." Kalani explains as behind her back Sky slowly begins to backpedal away from her "It's not his fault he disappeared, right Sky?" Kalani asks before she turns around to see Sky backing away "Sky, what's wrong?" Kalani asks as a look of shock and horrified guilt on his face Sky opens his glider and vaults into the air rapidly disappearing into the distance "That's right! Keep flying!" The Fisherman shouts before Kalani looks around staring at him angrily "You're a horrible old man!" Kalani shouts as She gets on Vahpa who is floating beside the dock "Vahpa, yip yip!" Kalani shouts before Vahpa flies out of the water a big wave splashes the fisherman Rokka walks out from below deck on the boat "Hey! They left without saying good-bye!" Rokka shouts as the Fisherman looks at him "Your friends ain't too polite, are they?" the Fisherman asks before Rokka looks at him "I know! This one time, I was..." Rokka explains as the Fisherman hands him a crate interrupting him impolitely "Yeah. yeah...yeah. yeah...Get below deck!" the Fisherman shouts before the Scene changes to show Kalani riding on Vahpa in the rain trying to find Sky The view switch to show a cave in the side of a cliff face Screen changes to a view of Kalani outside the cave and Sky sitting alone inside surrounded by darkness "I'm sorry for running away." Sky says quietly as Kalani approaches him "It's okay...That fisherman was way out of line." Kalani says before Sky kneels forward "Actually, he wasn't." Sky says as Kalani looks at him surprised "What do you mean?" Kalani asks curiously before Sky looks forward "I don't want to talk about it." Sky says in a sad voice as Kalani walks behind him "It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Kalani asks before she puts her hand on his shoulder "Talk to me." Kalani says as Sky looks at her "Well, it's kind of a long story." Sky says before suddenly Komo leaps past Sky and Kalani startling them Vahpa has also entered the cave He nuzzles Sky's head with his nose making Sky smile He pats Vahpa's chin "I'm going to try to get a little fire going." Kalani explains as the next scene shows her and Sky sitting around a fire Komo is laying on Sky's lap "I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing with some other kids just outside the South wall...I was trying to teach them how to do the air ball." Sky says before the Scene changes to a flashback when Sky is with some other Air Monks "First you got to form the ball, then you got to get on quick." Sky explains as he is seen riding around on the ball in the court One of the boys tries it "Okay, here goes." an Air Monk boy says before Sky hovers on his behind him "Quick, Get on!" Sky shouts as The aircurver forms it and tries to get on but spins and falls off Sky gently gets off his "You kind of have to balance on it like it's a top." Sky says while twirling his finger to emphasize "Man, that's hard." The Air Monk boy says before another Air Monk boy pulls on Sky's sleeve "Where'd you learn that trick, Sky?" the Air Monk boy asks as Sky smiles at him "I made it up." Sky says before the Air Monk boy lets go of his sleeve and spins around "Wow!" the Air Monk kid shouts as The Council of Elders shows up at that moment "Sky, come with us. We need to speak with you..." Bodhi says before the scene changes to when Sky and the elder monks are in the meeting room "How do you know it's me?" Sky asks as Rashi looks at him "We have known you were the Mystical Master for some time. Do you remember these?" Rashi asks before he aircurves a wrapped-up mat to Sky It opens up revealing four toys "Those were some of my favourite toys when I was little!" Sky says as he picks up the propeller toy "You chose them from among thousands of toys, Sky. The toys you picked were the four Master relics...These items belonged to Mystical Masters past. Your own past lives..." Rashi explains before Sky looks at him "I just chose them because they seemed fun." Sky says as He smiles and pulls the cord on the propeller toy sending it spinning into the air It spins through the air and the scene switches back to a close view of the five monks The toy goes over Master Rashi's head "You chose them because they were familiar." Rashi says before Bodhi looks at him sadly "Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen, but there are troubling signs...Storm clouds are gathering." Bodhi explains as Master Vasang looks at him "I fear that war may be upon us, young Master." Vasang says before Bodhi looks at him "We need you, Sky." Bodhi says as Sky lowers his head his responsibility crushing him His head stays lowered as the flashback ends and his head remains lowered in the present as well Switch to a wider view of Sky on the left Kalani on the right the fire between them Kalani looks upon him with concern and sympathy The scene changes back to Cairo's ship Kee is talking about Cairo to a couple other men "I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm tired of chasing his Mystical Master! I mean, who does Cairo think he is?" Kee asks before Firoh walks behind him "Do you really want to know?" Firoh asks as Kee is shown standing up at the sound of his voice "General Firoh. We were just-" Kee says before Firoh cuts him off "It's okay. May I join you?" Firoh asks as Kee looks at him "Of course, sir." Kee says before Firoh massages his beard "Try to understand...My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much..." Firoh says as the scene changes to a flashback Cairo walks up to the curtains to get in the war room but the guard on the left moves in front of the curtain to stop him "Let me in!" Young Cairo shouts before Firoh places his hands on his shoulders "Prince Cairo, what's wrong?" Firoh asks as Young Cairo looks at him "I want to go into the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass!" Young Cairo shouts before he points to the guard Firoh leads him away with his left hand still on his shoulder "You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring..." Firoh explains as Young Cairo looks at him "If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Young Cairo asks before Firoh looks at him "Very well. But you must promise not to speak..." Firoh says as Another elder soldier walks by them into the war chamber "These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?" Firoh asks before the Young Cairo bows to his Uncle "Thank you, Uncle." Young Cairo says as Cairo and Firoh walk into the war room The meeting starts "The Earth Nation defences are concentrated here." Rujing says before he shows the place on the map "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthcurvers and fiereces warriors...So I am recommending the forty-first division." Rujing explains as an Elder Soldier looks at him "But the forty-first is entirely new recruits...How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Nation battalion?" The Elder Soldier asks before Rujing looks at him "I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear...What better to use as bait than fresh meat?" Rujing asks as Young Cairo is shown standing up "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?" Young Cairo asks before the screen shows everyone in the war room staring at him save for Firoh who is kneeling behind his nephew The scene changes back to the present time "Cairo was right, you see." Firoh says as he massages his beard again "but it was not his place to speak out...And there were dire consequences." Firoh explains before the scene changes back to Sky and Kalani "So you were upset that you were the Mystical Master? Why wouldn't you be more excited about it?" Kalani asks curiously as Sky looks at her "Well, I didn't know how to feel about it...All I knew was that after I found out. everything began changing..." Sky explains before the scene changes back to flashback he enters into the South Wall again The Air Monk kids are shown on their air balls "Hey, not bad! You guys have been practicing!" Sky shouts as the Air Monk boy looks at him riding on his ball "Not only that! We made up a game you can play with the air balls!" the Air Monk boy shouts before Sky looks at him "Great!" Sky shouts as he is shown making his own but everyone else makes theirs vanish "What's going on?" Sky asks before the Air Monk Boy looks at him sadly "Now that you're the Master, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on." the Air Monk Boy explains as Sky looks at him confused "But I'm still the same! Nothing's changed! So, what? I can't play?" Sky asks before the Air Monk Boy looks at him sadly "That's the only fair way." the Air Monk Boy says as Sky sadly evaporates his air ball "Oh, okay." Sky says before another Air Monk Boy looks at him sadly "Sorry, Sky." the Air Monk Boy apologizes as he is shown leaving the South Wall the scene changes to Sky and Bodhi playing a game of Vai Rho Sky is seen moving a piece "Very intersting move, young one." Bodhi says as Sky looks at him "What do you mean?" Sky asks before Bodhi is shown using aircurving to make a spiral flipping a part of Sky's clothing Bodhi quickly moves two pieces around Sky is shown flipping his clothing back into place "Hey!" Sky shouts as he and Bodhi laugh Master Rashi appears "You're playing games with him? The Master should be training!" Rashi shouts before Bodhi looks at him "Sky has already trained enough for today." Bodhi explains as Rashi looks at the Aircurver "Time is short..." Rashi says before he turns to Sky "Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques..." Rashi says as Bodhi puts up his arm "No. As long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains...and when he gets his butt kicked at Vai Rho." Bodhi says before Rashi lifts his chin in annoyance "Hmph!!" Rashi grunts enraged as the Aircurving Master is shown walking away The flashback ends and the scene changes to on Cairo's ship A flashback appears of the fire in front of the Fire King's throne rising "After Cairo's outburst in the meeting, the Fire King became very angry with him..." Firoh says before the flashback quickly ends "He said the challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this." Firoh explains as Kee looks at him "Ragni Vai...A fire duel." Kee says before Firoh stares at him "That's right...Cairo looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Cairo misunderstood..." Firoh explains as flashback shows an overview of the chamber the screen switches to show Cairo preparing for the Ragni Vai "When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general." Firoh says before the flashback shows the tippet that was on Cairo's shoulders falls down to the ground "Cairo had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire King's room...it was the Fire King whom he had disrespected." Firoh explains as the scene changes into a Frontal view of a surprised Cairo as the screen zooms in on him his expression changes to one of fear "Cairo would have to duel his own father." Firoh says before the scene Switch to a wall of the cave The view moves down to show Kalani and a sad-looking Sky around their campfire While Komo is asleep in his lap Sky stares off into the fire with unseeing eyes as he continues his story "Then, just when I was feeling better...something worst happened." Sky says as the scene changes to flashback of Master Rashi and Master Bodhi speaking to Master Vasang "Sky needs to have freedom and fun...He needs to grow up as a normal boy." Bodhi explains before Rashi looks at him "You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny..." Rashi says as Vasang looks at the Aircurver "Bodhi, I know you mean well. but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgement..." Vasang explains before Bodhi looks at him "All I want IS what is best FOR him." Bodhi says as Vasang stares at him "But what we need is what's best for the world...You and Sky must be separated! The Mystical Master will be sent away to the Eastern Air Monk Temple to complete his training." Vasang declares before Sky is shown looking through a hole in the ceiling shocked at the news he just heard "That's awful, Sky...I don't know what to say." Kalani explains as Sky stands up walking angrily "How could they do that to me?! They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" Sky shouts quickly before he activates the Elemental State his Arrow Markings glowing "Whoa!! Hot cinders!!!" Kalani shouts as Sky comes out of the Elemental State walks to the fire and sits down again "I'm sorry I got so mad..." Sky says before Kalani looks at him "You have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that." Kalani says as Sky looks at her "Well, that's not exactly what happened..." Sky says before the flashback starts again showing Sky looking out the window of his bedroom "I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do..." Sky explains as the flashback shows him laying on his bed before changing to Bodhi walking to Sky's room "Sky, I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Sky?" Bodhi asks before he is shown opening the door more spotting the scroll and opening it up he gasps and sees a storm coming outside the window "I never saw Bodhi again..." Sky explains as the flashback shows he and Vahpa go through the storm and how he got into the iceberg "Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg." Sky says before the flashback shows Kalani's face that was seen in 'The Four Nations' the flashback ends "You ran away..." Kalani says as Sky looks at her "And then the Fire Tribe attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help..." Sky says before Kalani looks at him "You don't know what would have-" Kalani is cut off as Sky raises his arms into the air in surprise "The world needed me and I wasn't there to help." Sky says before Kalani slowly leans forward concerned "Sky..." Kalani says as Sky looks at her disappointed "The fisherman was right! I DID turn my back on the world!" Sky shouts before turning away in anger "You're being too hard on yourself, even if you didn't run away. I think it was meant to be...If you had stayed. you would have been killed along with all the other aircurvers..." Kalani explains as Sky looks at away sadly "You don't know that." Sky says before Kalani looks at him "I know it was meant to be this way. The world needs you now...You give people hope." Sky says before smiling at her turning back the scene changes back to Cairo's ship "When Prince Cairo saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy..." Firoh says as the flashback shows a side overview of the Ragni Vai chamber where Valtor is advancing on Cairo Switch to a side-view of Cairo "Please, father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart...I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Young Cairo says before Switch to a frontal view from a worm's eye perspective of Valtor's silhouette walking up to Cairo "You WILL fight for your honour." Valtor says as the screen changes into a Frontal view Cairo kneels on his knees and forearms while looking at the floor "I meant you no disrespect..." Young Cairo says before he gazes up at his father tears shimmering in his eyes as his voice starts to waver "I am your loyal son." Young Cairo says as the scene changes into a far off frontal view of Cairo as Valtor's shadow and eventually his head come into view "Rise and Fight, Prince Cairo!" Valtor shouts before Switch to a side-view from behind some of the spectators as Valtor reaches Cairo who lowers his head to the floor again "I won't fight you..." Young Cairo says as Valtor looks at him "You WILL learn respect." Valtor says before Cairo pushes himself up on his knees and hands Switch to a frontal view of Cairo as he starts to shake "and suffering will be your teacher..." Valtor says as Cairo looks up at him tears streaming down his face Switch to a frontal view of Yhao Firoh and Anala in the crowd while Firoh clenches his teeth and looks fearful and worried on Cairo's behalf Yhao looks on with a smirk on his face while Anala smiles and raises her left fist in front of her chest in anticipation "I looked away." Firoh explains before the sound of a fire blast is heard Cairo is screaming no which echoes while the faces of the spectators are brightened by the flames the camera slowly zooms in on Firoh's averted face the scene switches from past to present where Firoh is sitting in the same manner "I always thought that Prince Cairo was in a training accident..." Kee says as Firoh looks at him "It was no accident. After the duel the Fire King said that by refusing to fight...Cairo had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Mystical Master...Only then could he return with his honour." Firoh explains before Kee looks at him "So that's why he's so obsessed...Capturing the Master is the only chance he has of things returning to normal." Kee says as Firoh looks at him "Things will never return to normal...But the important thing is the Mystical Master gives Cairo hope." Firoh says before the scene changes to show Cairo meditating while having flashbacks of his younger life He is stopped by a hit on the ship scene changes to Sky and Kalani The fisherman's wife appears "Help! Oh, please help!" The Fisherman's Wife shouts as Kalani grabs the lady and brings her near the fire "It's okay...You're safe." Kalani says before the Fisherman's Wife looks at her worried "But my husband isn't..." the Fisherman's Wife explains as Kalani looks at her confused "What do you mean? Where's Rokka?" Kalani asks before the Fisherman's Wife looks at her "They haven't returned! They should have been back by now! And this storm is becoming a typhoon! They're caught at sea!" the Fisherman's Wife shouts as Sky looks at Kalani "I'm going to find him!" Sky shouts before Kalani looks at him "I'm going with you!" Kalani shouts as the Fisherman's Wife looks at them "I'm staying here." the Fisherman's Wife says before The fisherman's wife is shown sitting down by the fire Sky and Kalani are shown about to leave on Vahpa "We'll be back soon...I promise." Sky says as he and Kalani fly out the scene changes to Cairo's ship with Cairo on the deck "Where were we hit?" Cairo asks before Kee looks at him confused "I don't know!" Kee shouts as Firoh points at someone "Look!" Firoh shouts before Cairo looks at the person he is showing "The helmsman!" Cairo shouts as he and Lieutenant Kee are shown climbing up a ladder to help a man who is about to fall Lightning goes down to the middle of the ship where Firoh is He uses redirection so it does not damage the ship the scene changes to Kalani and Vahpa looking for the fisherman and Rokka "Where are they?" Kalani asks before Vahpa is shown descending hitting the water "Come on, Vahpa! The boat! There!" Sky shouts as Cairo is shown spotting Vahpa "The Master!" Cairo shouts before Kee looks at him "What do you want to do, Sir?" Kee asks as Cairo looks at him Let him go...We need to get this ship to safety." Cairo says before Firoh looks at them "Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Firoh shouts as the scene changes to show Rokka and the fisherman rocking back and forth on the boat "I'm too young to die!" Rokka shouts before the Fisherman looks at him "I'm not, but I still don't wanna!" the Fisherman shouts as Sky shows up he jumps down onto the boat as a pole is falling down Sky brings up four pouts of water splitting the pole in half after the pole plits in half Rokka and the fisherman are shown hugging each other a rope is seen "Hang onto the rope..." Sky says before The fisherman and Rokka do so Vahpa starts flying again the rope swings up making Rokka and the fisherman land on the saddle a big wave hits the gang underwater Everyone is showns floating away from Vahpa Sky goes into the Elemental State glowing from his Arrow Markings hands legs spine to forehead and saves everyone by slamming his fists together creating an Wind Sphere scene changes to Cairo and Firoh together "Uncle, I'm sorry." Cairo says as Firoh looks at him "Your apology is accepted..." Firoh says before the scene changes to Vahpa Kalani Sky Rokka and the fisherman at the cave The fisherman's wife runs up to the fisherman and hugs him "Oh, you're alive! YOU owe this boy an APOLOGY!" the Fisherman's Wife shouts as Sky looks at her "He doesn't have to apologize." Sky says before the Fisherman looks at him "What if, instead of an apology...I give him a free fish and call it even?" the Fisherman asks as Sky looks at him "Actually, I don't eat meat." Sky says before the Fisherman looks at him angrily "Fish ain't meat!" the Fisherman shouts as Rokka looks at him "Seriously, you're still going to pay me...right?" Rokka asks before the fisherman hands Rokka a fish Kalani and Sky are shown in a corner of the cave "Kalani, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past..." Sky says as Kalani looks at him "Really?" Kalani asks before Sky looks at her happily "I can't make guesses about what would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most out of it..." Sky says as Kalani looks at him happily "I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore." Kalani explains before the Fisherman looks at him "And if you weren't here now, well...I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life...Mystical Master." the Fisherman says as everyone goes outside Vahpa shakes raindrops off himself splashing everyone "Vahpa!" Sky shouts uneasy before the scene Fade to credits

_Credits  
Story Based on Avatar: the Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Characters based on Avatar: the Last Airbender  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Guest Special Writers Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Knoetizko  
Alessandro Quarta as Master of Four Elements Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack de Sena as Rokka  
Jim Meskimen as Fire Tribe Lieutenant Kee  
Robert Pine as the Fisherman  
Susan Silo as the Fisherman's Wife  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Mark Hamill as Fire King Valtor  
Daniel Riordan as Rujing  
Sab Shimono as Aircurving Master Bodhi  
James Hong as Aircurving Master Tashi  
Clyde Kusatsu as Aircurving Master Vasang  
Re owned Nickelodeon Productions  
_

_The Credits fade away navigating through the Map showing Land of Elements Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monk Mountains a Silhouette is shined with Bluish White Light Sky is Earthcurving kicking Large Rocks away then starts Watercurving swirling around Streams of Water slowly and uses Aircurving blasting Tremendous Gusts of Wind that soar through the Air in a burst until He stretches out his fists Firecurving punching out Streams of Fire and Flame Waves with Kicks then his Figure fades away when he shakes his Staff to open Wings flying away Kalani fades into the center of the screen curving Water Streams and freezing them in place then leaving a Trail of Ice behind her fades away Cairo fades into the right side of the screen kicking Fire Streams and Punching Fire Waves even breathing out Dragon Breath to scorch the Air fading away Sky fades back into the left side of the screen surrounded by a Wind Sphere and Fire Waves Water Streams Air Swirls and Tiny Rock pieces circle around him He blasts Massive Gusts of Wind Earthcurves Massive Rock Pillars Watercurving Massive Tidal Waves that splash the screen and Kicks Fire Streams toward the screen fading away Team Mystical fade into the center of the Map smiling at the screen Kalani Vahpa Komo and Rokka fade away Sky enters the Elemental State and his pupils disappear the Glowing Eyes emit bright Light with Arrow Markings lighting up then fades away the Title a W set on fire an I flowing like Water an N constructed from Rocks an X swirling into the letter from Gusts of Wind the Letters come together as the Four Elements combine Arrow Markings and Glowing Eyes fade behind the title with the Subtitle Master of Elements fading in front the Title fades away_

_Wow That was Sad...the Air Monks were so kind enough to Adopt Sky and make him like a Son but He had to run away from them to set off on his Epic Journey to Master all Four Elements, Yeah I was great enough to make characters say Avatar...Well the concept of the Four Nations and Four Element is Avatar not Copyrighting I changed the existing names with Letters R V Y. Prince Cairo is obviously based on the Scarred Prince Himself Zuko because their names end with O's and Rokka is Sokka with First letter R the Most obvious of all Sky inspired by Avatar Aang they do stuff differently Sky isn't in love with Kalani who is obviously based on Katara because of the name I kept the Couple and his True Love Bloom He stays loyal to her Besides Aang did nothing to deserve a Love Interest He is too Good for a Selfish Annoying Brat like Katara who NEVER Acts her age...He's better than Katara Kalani will also be different from Katara she will be Less Annoying Less Selfish and Less Accusing like that Immature Katara nobody will ever like also Sky and Bloom as Protagonists I've compared all their feats by watching Season 6 whereas Bloom remains the Leading Female Main Character She really just freaks out after she makes a Mistake and gives up this means Bloom hesitates then resigns immediately out of fear this Shows her Weak Mentality Sky who has a Strong Willed Mentality can make all the Mistakes with no way of preventing them but He still persists and never once has shown to give up just steps up to fix his Mistakes while Bloom just runs from her problems and Mistakes Twice but still What an Pathetic Fairy If she's that wimpy How can she be so Quick to give up without even fixing her mistakes?! weak MENTALITY WEAK mentality!!! these are two Mentalities the Weak one and the Strong one If a Female has Weak Mentality which sometimes is always the case for Girls who feel nothing but insecure because they don't understand what life is Give up so Quickly because they can't strengthen and believe in themselves for a Strong Mentality If a Male who has Strong Mentality makes a Mistake instead of hesitating and giving up that Guy will persist until he finally accomplishes and fixes his mistakes right all those wrongs then They see no point in giving up anymore There's the Difference between Sky and Bloom Sky is a much Stronger Protagonist because He wouldn't run from his Problems Easily like Bloom did I think Because Bloom lives in a World of Fear and Suffering She wouldn't understand how to become Brave and Strong-willed like her Boyfriend Sky who lives in a Land of War and Elements he understands that there will always be an Enemy that tries to bring him down then make him give up however His Strong Willed stops him from doing so and he lets his Mind guide him through the Thing then His Confidence will surpass his Urge to give up unlike Bloom so I think Sky is Better than Bloom Stella Tecna Musa Layla Flora Brandon Helia Timmy and Riven combined He understands that no matter how much a Normal Life he wants He has to embrace that fact He will never have a Normal Life because Being the Mystical Master implies that He has to BE Different from the Fairies and Enemies of Magix Because the World desperately need the Hero of Four Elements Because Bloom is always living a normal life with Weak Spells and typical human strength She can't be difference and She Has no choice but to be the same as Humans being a Fairy will never change the fact that She is ordinary and cannot access Extraordinary Powers Bloom even embraced this I declare that Sky is the superior Protagonist and Bloom unlike the Fairy When He makes a mistake Sky will always fix his mistakes and follow his Destiny then his Goal Master all the Four Elements no matter of People and Enemies trying to stop him He understands They will never stop him because Sky is persistent Strong Willed and Brave He's not afraid to risk his life but He knows that Giving up has no point when there is a Goal and Destiny ahead of him that He will always work for. That's It! See you in the Next chapter..._

_Seriously, Bloom is a horrible Protagonist and Sky is more Strong Willed than her...Sky isn't afraid and wouldn't hesitate to the point of resignation He has a More Powerful Mentality than Bloom because He embraces everything coming at him and faces them head on without hesitation because There is Nothing in the Universe that is capable of bringing an Unbreakable Spirit that Sky has unlike Bloom who is weaker and more fearful doesn't understand that much without even having a Goal She doesn't have a Destiny so there is no motivation that prevents her to give up whereas He has never even thought of Giving up._


	15. Master of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Rokka and Kalani travel to the Northern Water Kingdom in order for him to learn Watercurving however their Master refuses to teach Kalani as well because of their rules against Girls learning to Watercurve

_Opening_

The Red background with Chinese Symbols defining Benevolent Water a Silhouette of Watercurving Master Rakku lowering his hands "Water..." Kalani says while the Watercurver manipulates the Stream of liquid and tosses it at the left side of the screen sliding to a same coloured background defining Strong Rock with a Earthcurver standing on the left "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps up a Large Rocks kicking it to the right side of the screen then sliding to another Red Background defining Fierce Fire "Fire..." Kalani says as Princess Anala walks leftward slowly charges flames from her palms then flips performing an axe kick the Flames follow her right foot and roaring loudly slamming downwards the Fire Waves evaporate themselves sideways then sliding again the Red Background defines Harmonious Wind with Sky with his Arrow Markings showing and wearing his earned Air Monk outfit "Air..." Kalani says before he jumps down to spin leftward in front of the background then spinning to the right crossing his arms with palms pushing outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind at the screen a Shine of White Light reveals the Map of Land of Elements the screen moves in navigating through 2 dimensional Mountains each representing a Nation the Four lands of the Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks "Long ago, The Four Nations lived together in harmony. but that All changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani says as a Group of Fire Soldiers Firecurve at the screen launching flames a Fiery White Flash of Light shows a Figure of Master Adam eyes closed and meditating then "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of All Four Elements could stop them. but when the World needed him most...He vanished." Kalani explains before he Watercurves a Huge Wave of Water to the left and Earthcurves a Pillar of Rock Spiked Columns then jumping shooting Fire Streams out from his palms and focusing a Slice of Air sends it flying towards the screen the Wind blows at the position a transparent cross fade shows Kalani Rokka and Sky flying on his Bison Vahpa "We discovered the Mystical Master's Next Incarnation was an Aircurver trained by the Air Monks named Sky and He told me Why he had ran away from the Southern Air Monk Temple it was out of fear of his Destiny, We have been Travelling through all the different Nations and Cities in the Land of Elements to teach him the Four Main Elements. But I believe Sky can Master all four Elements and Save the world..." Kalani says as the screen moves up into the Sun where a Word Blast out from it Winx: The Master of Elements the White Flash of Light conceals the screen Season 8 Second Half Episode 13: Master of Water the sentences fade away The chapter opens to show a koala otter calmly floating on its back on the water purring slightly noticing something approach to its right it turns its head chirps and dives under water as a large shadow passes it by It turns out to be Vahpa flying overhead Rokka is hanging lazily over the back of Vahpa's saddle "I'm not one to complain, but can't Vahpa fly any higher?" Rokka asks grumpily before the screen switches to a Side-view shows Vahpa flying just above the water Rokka's words barely left his lips as Vahpa loses more altitude and his paws drag through the water momentarily before rising slightly again Switch to a view of Vahpa's saddle showing a bored Kalani propping herself up on her elbows staring into nothingness in front of her and a annoyed Sky looking back from atop Vahpa's head "I have an Idea! Why don't WE get on YOUR back and YOU could fly US to the North Pole?!" Sky asks angrily as he points at Rokka Kalani briefly looks at him but resumes her stare in front of her the scene changes to a Back view of Rokka looking over his shoulder "I'd love to." Rokka says sarcastically before he points to his back "Climb on everyone, Rokka's ready for take off..." Rokka explains sarcastically as A chirping Komo hops on his back making him shoot an angry glare at the animal Switch back to the view of Kalani and Sky with the latter still staring angrily at Rokka she waves her hands up and down while shifting looks between Sky and Rokka "Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying two days straight." Kalani explains before the scene changes into a frontal view Komo is now on his lap "And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Kingdom..." Rokka says as the scene Switch to a wide side-view revealing Vahpa floating along a vast ocean of only water and ice "There's nothing up here." Rokka says before Switch to Kalani and Sky with the former having laid down her head in boredom letting it rest on her hands she looks up in wonder when a slushing sound can be heard Switch to a frontal view of Vahpa while the water in front of him suddenly rises and solidifies to ice spikes Switch to a frontal view of Sky screaming in fright his eyes widen in horror as he violently yanks the reins to his right in an attempt to avoid the sudden obstacle Switch to a side-view of a growling and turning Vahpa Switch to the siblings yelling in fright as they hold on for dear life to the sides of the saddle Switch to a back-view of a swerving Vahpa who suddenly shoots up as another ice spike manifests right in front of him A close-up view of his underside shows that he was not quick enough and part of the ice attaches itself to his leg freezing instantly his momentum causes the ice to break but he is thrown off balance and catapulted away frontal view of Kalani and Rokka who loudly scream in fright Switch to a wider view of Vahpa spiralling toward the camera before switching to an overview perspective of him landing into the water throwing it up high as he turns upright again the water around him instantly freezes and he is locked in place Switch to the surrounding ice spikes from which Water Kingdom boats appear each carrying several watercurvers surrounding the team Switch to a surprised looking Kalani and an alarmed Rokka who is reaching for his boomerang atop the saddle "They're watercurvers! We found the Water Kingdom!" Kalani shouts happily as Switch to a more far-off view of the scene revealing Vahpa to be frozen in the water with six Water Kingdom boats surrounding him the scene changes into a Fire Tribe base in the Fire Tribe harbour The screen switches to a guarded tent where Yhao is standing before a map of the Land of Elements "He's heading north...The Northern Water Kingdom. The Master needs to master watercurving, He's looking for a teacher..." Yhao explains before Ri looks at him "Then what are waiting for? Let's go get him!" Ri shouts as Yhao looks at the captain "Patience, Captain Ri. This isn't some little earth village we can just march into...The Water Kingdom is a great nation. there's a reason they've survived fifteen days of war...The frozen tundra is treacherous the landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force..." Yhao explains before the scene changes to the North Pole where the group is being escorted to the Northern Water Kingdom the magnificent wall of the city comes into view much to everyone's amazement "There it is!" Sky shouts as he points excitedly "The Northern Water Kingdom." Kalani says fascinated before a portion of icy wall is lowered allowing them to enter into the city Canal workers use watercurving to transport the group into the city "I can't believe how many watercurvers live up here!" Kalani shouts astonished as Sky looks at her "We'll find a master to teach us, no problem..." Sky explains before the team passes through the channels of the city catching the attention of several civilians who run over to spectate them Sky waves happily at the people as they continue their trek inward Rokka notices a young lady going by on a boat capturing his attention he blushes at the sigh of her and leaps onto Vahpa's tail as she pulls away from view "This place is beautiful." Kalani says as Rokka continues to stare at the Water Kingdom's princess "Yeah...she is." Rokka says before the scene changes to nightfall where Cairo's ship is docked in a port members of the crew have gathered for music night on the ship Lieutenant Kee plays a lute as Firoh sings several other crew members play instrument or dance the music stops as they notice Admiral Yhao boarding the ship along with two soldiers the crew looks in surprise at the admiral a high-pitched chord emits from the lute the scene changes back to the Northern Water Kingdom where Team Mystical is being honoured with a feast hosted by the tribe's chief men play drums and a giant crab is set in a pool of water "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival our brother and sister from the Southern Kingdom...and they have brought with them someone very special someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. the Mystical Master!" Varook shouts as the crowd applauds and cheers "We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday...Princess Isolde is now of marrying age." Varook says before Isolde looks at him "Thank you, Father...May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!" Isolde says as Varook looks at her and stares forward "Now, Master Rakku and his students will perform!" Varook declares before Rakku and two students curve significant blobs of water captivating Sky and Kalani they merge the three blobs into one stream curving it around each other Isolde approaches Rokka "Hi there. Rokka, Southern Water Kingdom..." Rokka says as Isolde smiles and is bowing slightly "Very nice to meet you." Isolde says before they nervously share an awkward silence for a moment "So...uhh. you're a princess, huh?" Rokka asks nervously as she nods and smiles "You know back in my tribe...I'm kind of a prince, myself." Rokka explains before the screen moves left to reveal Kalani hopping in on the conversation "Ha, prince of what?" Kalani asks teasingly as Rokka looks at her annoyed "A lot of things! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here..." Rokka says before Kalani bows sarcastically "My apologies, Prince Rokka." Kalani says as she backs away "So, it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while...I'm thinking. maybe we could...do an activity together?" Rokka asks before Isolde becomes slightly confused "Do an activity?" Isolde asks laughing as embarrassed while sweating Rokka stuffs food in his mouth the screens widen to the left to show Kalani clearly enjoying her brother's attempt at courting "Very smooth." Kalani says before Switch to a long view of the plaza fountain in front of it stand the chief Master Rakku and Sky Varook and Sky go to Rakku "Master Rakku, meet your newest student...the Master." Varook says as Sky bows Rakku looks at him "Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment..." Rakku says before Sky looks at the Watercurving Master "My friend and I can't wait to start training with you! After we relax for a couple of days." Sky says as Rakku looks at him "If you want to relax then I suggest visiting a tropical island...if not, I'll see you both at sunrise. Good night..." Rakku says before the scene changes back to Cairo's ship Firoh enters Cairo's room "For the last time, I'm not playing the kungi horn!" Cairo shouts as Firoh looks at him disappointed "No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem..." Firoh says before Yhao enters "I'm taking your crew." Yhao says as the scene Switch to a shocked Cairo "What?!" Cairo asks before he turns around to face Yhao "I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole..." Yhao says as Cairo looks at Firoh "Uncle, is that true?" Cairo asks before Firoh stares at him disappointed "I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone..." Firoh explains as he puts his arm over his face in woe "even the cook." Firoh says before Yhao looks at the prince "Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Mystical Master...But I can't have you getting in my way again." Yhao explains as Switch to a furious Cairo he charges at him in anger but Firoh cuts him off "No!" Firoh shouts before Yhao notices a pair of swords on the wall Switch to a close-up of Yhao's face swollen in anger as he recognizes the blades he flashes back to the rescue in Rohuai Stronghold where the same swords were wielded by the previously-unknown Red Spirit he takes one off the wall switch to Cairo's face his eyes widen and mouth open clearly recognizing the danger he is in Firoh visible over Cairo's shoulder does not Switch back to Yhao who begins practicing with the sword he removed from the wall "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Cairo..." Yhao says before Cairo looks at him "I'm not. They're antiques...Just decorative." Cairo says as Yhao looks at Firoh "Have you ever heard of the Red Spirit, General Firoh?" Yhao asks before Firoh looks at him "Just rumors...I don't think he's real." Firoh says as Yhao hands the broad sword to him "He's real, all right...He's a criminal and an enemy of the Fire Tribe. But I have a feeling justice will catch up to him soon..." Yhao says before he moves to exit the cabin "General Firoh, the offer to join my mission still stands. if you change your mind..." Yhao explains as the scene changes into The next morning at the Northern Water Kingdom "I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real watercurving master!" Kalani shouts excitedly before Rakku is curving a stream of water "Good morning, Master Rakku!" Sky shouts loudly as he drops the water "No, please...march right in. I'm not concentrating or anything..." Rakku explains sarcastically before Sky looks at him "Uhhh. This is my friend, Kalani...The one I told you about?" Sky asks as Rakku manipulates a Stream of Water behind him to sit on a Ice Block "I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl...In our tribe, it is forbidden for girls to learn watercurving." Rakku explains before Switch to a view moving up Kalani's body her face clearly reflecting the anger she feels Switch to a long overhead view of the Northern Water Kingdom City looking back from the main wall to the citadel Switch back to a close up of Kalani "What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!" Kalani says as Rakku leans his head forward slightly "No..." Rakku says blandly before Kalani looks at him confused "But there must be other female watercurvers in your tribe!" Kalani shouts as Rakku looks at her "Here, the girls learn from Ragoda to use their watercurving to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student despite your bad attitude..." Rakku explains before Kalani looks at him angrily "I don't want to heal, I want to fight!" Kalani shouts as Rakku looks at her uninterested "I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules..." Rakku explains before Kalani glares at him "Well, your rules suck!" Kalani shouts as Sky appears beside her also angry "Yeah, they're not fair! If you won't teach Kalani. then..." Sky threatens before Rakku gets up from his Ice chair "Then what?" Rakku asks as Sky swings his staff leaning his head forward upset "Then I won't learn from you!" Sky shouts before he starts walking away Rakku looks at him "Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job." Rakku says as Kalani puts up her hands "Wait! Sky didn't mean that!" Kalani says before she goes to Sky putting her hand on his shoulder "You can't risk your training for me...You have to learn from Master Rakku, even if he is a big jerk." Kalani explains as Sky nods and she exits the scene switches to a close-up of Rakku "Why don't we get started, then?" Rakku asks before Sky gets hit with a water blast from him In another part of the city Rokka catches up with Princess Isolde "Princess Isolde, good morning! How about that picnic last night? Boy...your dad sure does know how to throw a party." Rokka says as Isolde looks at him "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself..." Isolde explains before Rokka looks at her "Well, it wasn't much fun after you left." Rokka says as they both blush "So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each other..." Rokka says before Isolde stares at him "Do an activity, you mean?" Isolde asks as Rokka looks at her confused "Yeah. at a place...for some time." Rokka explains as Isolde laughs "I'd love to...I'll meet you on that bridge tonight." Isolde says before she points at a bridge Rokka smiles at her "Great! I'll see you- Ah!" Rokka shouts falling into the water and Isolde laughs again "Sorry." Isolde says while laughing Rokka climbs out of the water "That's okay, it was worth it...See you tonight." Rokka says as the scene changes back to the Northern Water Tribe when Kalani enters the healing hut "Uhhh...Hi. Are you Ragoda?" Kalani asks before Ragoda looks at her "Are you here for the healing lesson?" Ragoda asks as Kalani looks at all the young girls "I guess I am..." Kalani says disappointed before Ragoda looks at her happily "Welcome. welcome!" Ragoda shouts as the scene changes to back at Rakku's class Sky is working with a stream of water "You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull..." Rakku explains before Sky struggles trying to reshape the stream "I'm trying." Sky says as Rakku slurps some tea staring at him unamused "Maybe that move is too advanced for you...Why don't you try an easier one?" Rakku asks before Sky slams down the water in frustration back at the healing hut Kalani starts a conversation with Ragoda "Thanks for the lesson." Kalani says as Ragoda looks at her "So, who's the lucky boy?" Ragoda asks before Kalani looks at her confused "Huh?" Kalani asks as Ragoda points at the Water Kingdom necklace "Your betrothal necklace...You're getting married right?" Ragoda asks before Kalani looks at her "Ah. No...I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace and my mother passed it down to me..." Kalani explains as Ragoda points at the Water Kingdom necklace once again "I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner, you are the spitting image of Vanna!" Ragoda shouts before Kalani backs away confused "Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?" Kalani asks as Ragoda looks at her "When I was about your age, I was friends with Vanna. She was born here in the Northern Water Kingdom..." Ragoda explains before Kalani looks at her "She never told me." Kalani says as Ragoda looks at her happily "Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young watercurver...He carved that necklace for her." Ragoda explains before Kalani looks at her "If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?" Kalani asks as Ragoda looks at her sadly "I don't know...That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye." Ragoda explains before the scene changes to later that night at Cairo's ship "Good luck!" a Crew member shouts as the inside Cairo's room Switch to a view of Prince Cairo laying in bed in the foreground of his cabin The door opens and Firoh sticks his head in entering "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels..." Firoh says as Cairo looks at him angrily "Good riddance to those traitors." Cairo says bitterly before Firoh looks at his nephew "It's a lovely night for a walk...Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Firoh explains as he gives no response "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark...Whatever makes you happy." Firoh says before the pirates make their way onto Cairo's ship bringing up blasting jelly "Careful with the blasting jelly!" a Pirate whispers as Cairo hears the noise "Uncle? Uncle, is that you?" Cairo asks before he walks around the ship the fuse to the blasting jelly is lit the ship explodes Firoh turns around looking at the detonation of their Fire Tribe's Ship "Cairo!" Firoh shouts as he runs back to see the ship destroyed "Cairo..." Firoh says looking down sadly before the scene changes into back to the North Pole Rokka goes to meet Isolde who is looking out over the bridge "Hi, Princess Isolde. I made you something...I careved it myself." Rokka explains as he shows her a roughly-crafted creature "It's a bear..." Isolde says before Rokka looks at her confused "Actually, it's supposed to be a fish." Rokka says as he flips the carved creature around "See, it has a fin..." Rokka explains before Isolde looks at him "Oh. I'm sorry, I made a mistake...I shouldn't have asked you to come here!" Isolde shouts as she runs away Rokka is left stunned he throws the fish into the water Switch to the team's place of stay "How's warrior training going?" Kalani asks before Rokka kicks his bag "That bad?" Sky asks as Rokka looks at him "No, it's Princess Isolde. one minute she wants to go out with me...and the next. She's telling me to get lost..." Rokka explains as he looks at Sky "So, how's watercurving training?" Rokka asks before Sky lays on a bed "Master Sh*thead won't teach her because she's a girl." Sky explains as Rokka looks at him happily "Why don't you just teach her, Sky?" Rokka asks before Kalani widens her eyes excited and gets up "Why didn't I think of that? At night, you can teach me whatever moves you learn from Master Rakku! That way...you have someone to practice with. and I get to learn watercurving! Everyone's happy!" Kalani shouts as Rokka looks at them "I'm not happy..." Rokka says before Kalani looks at him confused "But you're never happy. Come on, Sky..." Kalani says as they head outside near the water Sky is curving up some water "Master Rakku said this move is all about sinking and floating." Sky explains before he sends the water to her Kalani who starts curving the water "I got it!" Kalani shouts as the water suddenly shoots upward "That was amazing!" Sky shouts before clenching his hands on his head surprised "That wasn't me..." Kalani says as Master Rakku has caught them he takes the water freezes it and sticks the ice crystals into the ground "I was just showing Kalani a few moves." Sky explains as Rakku looks at him with a disappointing glare "You HAVE disrespected me, my teachings AND my entire culture..." Rakku says before Sky looks at him sadly "I'm sorry, I." Sky apologizes as Rakku looks at him upset "You ARE no longer welcome as MY student..." Rakku says before the scene changes into the next morning the three meet with Chief Varook Master Rakku and Varook's family members "What do you want me to do? Force Master Rakku to take Sky back as his student?" Varook asks as Kalani looks at him "Yes. please!" Kalani says before Varook looks at her sadly "I suspect he might change his mind, if you swallow your pride and apologize to him..." Varook suggests as Kalani closes her eye glaring with the corners of the eyes "Fine." Kalani says before Rakku teasingly smiles "I'm waiting, little girl..." Rakku mocks as Kalani stares at him angrily "No." Kalani says before she begins cracking the ice inadvertently "No WAY am I APOLOGIZING to A sour OLD man like YOU!" Kalani shouts as she cracks ice beneath her feet with a shaking motion and point that breaks even more with watercurving and two pots shatter "Uhhh...Kalani?" Sky asks before Kalani smiles angrily at the Watercurving Master "I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me." Kalani says as Isolde gasps she angrily walks out Sky points with his thumb "I'm sure she didn't mean that..." Sky explains before Rokka looks at him disbelieving "Yeah, I think she did." Rokka says as the scene changes to the Northern Kingdom the three head outside looking for Rakku "Are you crazy, Kalani? You're not going to win this fight!" Rokka shouts before Kalani takes off her coat "I know! I don't care!" Kalani shouts confidently as Sky looks at her fearfully "You don't have to do this for me...I can find another teacher." Sky explains before Kalani continues walking "I'm not doing it for you! SOMEONE needs to slap some sense into that guy!" Kalani shouts as Rakku comes down "So, you decided to show up?" Kalani asks before Rakku walks away past her "Aren't you going to fight?" Kalani asks as Rakku continues walking ignoring her "Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong..." Rakku says before Kalani tightens her fist and sends water whips at him Rakku halts "Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!" Rakku shouts as he widens his eyes confidently he curves two streams of water from nearby pools and sends them at a charging Kalani who falls back he joins the two streams together encircling both Kalani and himself in a forceful ring of water "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" Rakku says sarcastically before Kalani edges away from the ring and redirects the water away the resulting blast hits Rokka Rakku builds an ice wall in defence which Kalani slides up she lands onto a nearby post he melts the ice and directs the full blast at her however Kalani freezes her foot down and is able to direct the blast away "You can't knock me down!" Kalani shouts determined as some of the crowd cheers "Go, Kalani!" Sky shouts before Kalani charges at him Rakku draws up a wall of ice which she quickly liquefies she attempts to land blows but Rakku ducks them all he whips water and throws her into a pool earning the approval of other members of the crowd Kalani comes out of the pool shakes out her hair and summons a pillar of ice where she proceeds to send a series of ice discs at her opponent Rakku breaks up most of them using his wrists the screen closes up to a slow-motion view of one coming very close to hitting him He looks at her in irritation Kalani now back on the ground attacks by sending a stream of water at him however Rakku generates it into a large stream of water and sends it full force at her Kalani is sent back several feet A close-up view of her shows her bent over breathing hard she rises suddenly and sends two snow pillars down at him which Rakku turns to a dusty mist of snow the mist clears "Well, I'm impressed...You are an excellent watercurver." Rakku says as Kalani glares at him "But you still won't teach me, will you?" Kalani asks before Rakku looks at her unamused "No." Rakku says blandly as Kalani bends over sharply sending a wave of ice at Rakku who merely raises himself onto an ice pillar he proceeds to liquefy the pillar charging straight at Kalani who sends a powerful stream of water his way Rakku avoids the attack instead managing to freeze Kalani's stream of water which he slides across he surges past her and strikes her down knocking her necklace off in the process Kalani falls roughly to the ground as Rakku lands onto the rim of a pool curves a tower of water and manipulates the stream overhead his opponent he deftly freezes the water into several ice shards which he sends down at Kalani she becomes trapped in a flurry of frozen daggers and appears still for a moment the crowd gasps in horror one child looks away in fear Kalani lifts her head and begins to struggle attempting to break free as Rakku casually strolls away "This fight is over..." Rakku declares before Kalani looks at him angrily "Come back here. I'm not finished yet!" Kalani shouts as she squirms around irritated "Yes, you are..." Rakku says before he notices the necklace "This is my necklace." Rakku says as Kalani repetitively squirms "No, it's not. It's mine! Give it back!" Kalani shouts squirming before Rakku looks at the air holding the Water Kingdom necklace "I made this sixty days ago for the love of my life...for Vanna." Rakku says as Kalani unfreezes the ice "My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Kalani asks surprised before the scene changes to back at the Fire Tribe base the ships are set to begin the trek north on board Firoh meets up with Cairo who is disguised as a shipman "Our plan is working perfectly...Yhao doesn't suspect a thing." Firoh explains as Cairo looks at him "You didn't have to do this..." Cairo says before Firoh smiles at him "No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup." Firoh explains as a door opens "Someone's coming...Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Master will be yours. Good luck..." Firoh says before the scene changes back to the North Pole "I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together...I loved her." Rakku says as Kalani walks a step forward "But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage...Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left...It must have taken a lot of courage." Kalani explains before Isolde cries and runs away Sky smiles at Rokka "Go get her..." Sky encourages as Rokka exits later that night he catches up with her on the bridge "What do you want from me?" Isolde asks before Rokka looks at her cautiously "Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful...I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me." Rokka says as Isolde looks at him "You don't understand..." Isolde says before Rokka looks at her shaking his hands "No, no. See...that's the thing. I think I do understand now...You're a Princess. and I'm-I'm just a Southern peasant..." Rokka says as Isolde looks at him sadly "No, Rokka." Isolde says before Rokka backs away cautiously "It's okay...You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around, okay?" Rokka asks as he turns to walk away Isolde grabs him and kisses him "Okay, now I'm really confused...happy but confused." Rokka says before Isolde looks at him happily "I do LIKE you, a lot...But we can't be together. and not for the reason you think...It's because. I'm engaged..." Isolde says as she pulls down the collar of her coat and shows him her betrothal necklace "I'm sorry." Isolde apologizes before she runs off the scene changes to the next morning at Rakku's class Sky turns a blob of water into a stream and awkwardly sends it off "Not bad, not bad..." Rakku laughs as he watches him train watercurving "Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age." Rakku explains before Sky turns around annoyed but quickly smiles when he notices Kalani coming up "Hey, Kalani!" Sky shouts as Rakku looks at her "What do you think you're doing?" Rakku asks before he pauses as Kalani looks up "It's past sunrise...You're late." Rakku says as Sky looks at Kalani "Good to see you here..." Sky says before Kalani looks at him happily "You, too." Kalani says as the scene changes back at the Fire Tribe fleet Yhao and Firoh stand on top of the lead ship "My fleet is ready...Set a course for the Northern Water Kingdom." Yhao says before the screen Switch to a moving overhead view which reveals dozens of Fire Tribe ships firing up their engines in preparation to launch the final assault on the Northern Water Kingdom Fade to white followed by credits

_Credits  
Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender developed and directed by Iginio Straffi  
Guest Co Assisting Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Johanna Braddy as Princess Isolde  
Jon Polito as Chief Varook   
Victor Brandt as Watercurving Master of the Kingdom Rakku  
Jason Issacs as Admiral Yhao  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Lucille Bliss as Ragoda_

_As the Credits fade away a Map of the Land of Elements are shown navigating around the mountains in a 3RD Dimensional Style a Black Silhouette is shined with a Blue Flash of Light revealing Sky practicing Watercurving manipulating Pillars of Ice Streams of Water and performing Tai Chi Martial Arts kicking Waves of Water then curves the Liquid to icicles motioning them into the air fading away another Silhouette without pupils and glowing Bluish White Eyes a Shine of White light reveals the figure as Sky in the Elemental State slamming his fists together all Four Elements are circling around him while a Wind Sphere surrounds his body dashing in flight sending Massive Streams of Water Massive Waves of Flames Massive Gusts of Winds and Large Rocks flying everywhere spreading outwards tearing apart multiple mountains of the Nations then fades away soon Kalani and Sky fade into the center curving Water Streams into ice fading away then the CGI turns into a 2nd Dimensional Map where the Team Mystical fades in front of it with Kalani and Rokka disappearing then Sky fades away with the Map of Nations fading away leading to a Black Screen Background the Title launches onto the center a Shine of White light turns the Background White a W is set on fire an I is swirling in a Gust of Wind an N is submerged in water and an X is constructed out of Rocks Arrow Markings and two pupil less White Glowing Eyes fade into scene with a swish and paint brushing against the screen writing down the subtitle Master of Elements Winx Master of Elements fades away_

_AH!, The Credits always get me with the Intense Sound effects and animations where Sky is in the Avatar State destroying everything like a Godlike Figure He should be DON'T DO THIS TO ME SHOW! I CAN'T TAKE IT!! That was Awesome though...None of this curving was available to Bloom Fairies can bend the Elements so Therefore They are humans with flapping Wings they Fly with Magic so You could say Fairies use Levitation Spells enchanted on their Wings to glide through the air as a method of Flight If Bloom were to get in a Death Battle against Zuko from Avatar She will get killed Zuko can just burn through her heart with his Intense Firebending those Flames are actually Fire whereas she uses Orange Sparkles Magic and falsely dares to give it the name Dragon Fire I still see the sparkles therefore She never even used fire in any aspect in her life because SHE CAN'T BEND Bloom is such a Pathetic Worthless and Disgraceful Girl She is the Worst Protagonist ever Oh My God Who the heck lies about their own Abilities?! or even stupidly name your Ability over something that has nothing to be related to what You do!? I have to Thank Season 8's First Half that Bloom and Layla stop calling themselves Fairy of the Dragon Flame and Fairy of Waves because NEITHER of them can Firebend or Waterbend Season 8 is the best because the Characters have finally come to terms that They are NO different from the Humans and cannot change the fact of being Powerless forever Bloom realizes she has no choice but to accept the fact she Will not be able to Curve any Elements from Land of Elements which is why she never entered it because She was never going to be capable of curving at ALL whereas Sky is destined to learn all curving possibly even exceeding the Main Four Air Water Earth and Fire that is like 4/12 Elements There is Metalcurving Lightning Generation Bonecurving Energycurving Lavacurving Bloodcurving Sandcurving and Woodcurving so Sky would be more Powerful than Aang He could only learn 4 out of 12 Elements in Season 9 Sky will learn all 12 Elements that Aang missed out on...so Yes It isn't impossible to defeat Aang because he is a little weak with just four and Energybending. See you in the Next Chapter where Sky enters the Elemental State/Avatar State Once again!_


	16. Water Kingdom Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Yhao is invading the Northern Water Kingdom General Firoh guides Prince Cairo to capture the Mystical Master Kalani Isolde are helping Sky cross over to the Spirit World a Spiritual Realm for only the access of Past Masters of Element Meanwhile Yhao prepares to attack the Watercurvers
> 
> However The Moon Spirit is killed by Yhao's Firecurving and Team Mystical unintentionally activate the Elemental State within Sky once again where He prepares to Kill all the Firecurvers!

_Opening_

A Red Background has two Chinese Symbols of the translation Benevolent Liquid where Practitioner Watercurver Rakku stands in a shade of silhouette "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku motions his hands into raising his arms slowly the Water follows his movements a gurgling Stream of Water curving into the air the Watercurver throws it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward to a Red Background with Two Chinese Symbols Strong Rock Earthcurver in a posture where his right arm fist is facing upward and his left arm fist is facing downward "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps up a Large Rock that rips from the ground jumping through the air and kicks the Large Rock to the right side of the screen sliding right another Red Background Two Chinese Symbols translate Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Wicked Fire Tribe Princess Anala walks leftward slowly shooting fire streams out of her fingers pushing herself through the air then leaping into the air flipping halfway to perform a unbelievable Axe-Kick that evaporate the flames sideways sliding leftward to another Red Background where Sky the Last Aircurver jumps in front of the Symbols Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before he is spinning leftward and spins to the right quickly crossing his arms with hands thrusted out blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind at the screen that resembles a Vortex a Shine of White Light reveals the Map navigating through Earth's Land of Elements slowly going through the 3rd Dimensional Mountains where all 13 types of curvers live while 4 are being shown "Long ago, the Four Nations lived together in harmony The Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks. But that all changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani says as the Map navigates to show an Army of Ruthless Firecurving Soldiers directing Waves of Flames at the screen a fiery flash of light reveals Master Adam's figure in a shade of silhouette in a meditation stance The Mystical Master splashes a Wave of Water to his right elevating Rock Pillars to his left and jumps spinning shooting Fire Streams out of his palms then manipulating Wind in his palms creates an Airball that he launches at the screen vanishing with only Air currents following his position he disappeared from "Only the Master, Hero of the Four Elements. could stop them but when The World needed HIM Most He vanished..." Kalani explains before the transparent crossfade shows Team Mystical still in the Northern Water Kingdom learning Watercurving "We arrived at the Northern Tribe to teach Sky Watercurving, However He's gonna have to learn Earth and Fire after I teach him the tiers of Watercurving. But I believe Sky will Master the Four Elements and Restore Balance to the World..." Kalani says as navigating Sky holding his staff behind his back the screen moves up at the sun a Title launches out of it Winx: The Master of Elements a Shine of White light evaporates the words revealing only a White Background with sentences Season 8 Second Half Episode 14: Water Kingdom Chaos the sentences fade away The chapter opens to under the water the screen moves upward to sea level and higher up into the city the scene changes to where Kalani is set to spar with a young boy named Vangok she eyes her opponent with a look of determination Vangok looks at her with a frightened expression on his face shaking slightly he summons a globule of water freezes it into an iceball and fires it at her Kalani however is quick to melt the iceball and turning around swiftly curves a wave of water at him which she proceeds to freeze thus suspending Vangok in an icy trap "Nice try, Pupil Vangok." Rakku explains displeased before the screen shows Vangok trying to break free "A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge..." Rakku says as he unfreezes the ice Vangok falls to the ground "Would anyone care for a rematch with Kalani?" Rakku asks before the scene switches to several students sitting by the sidelines the screen moving to the right showing all of them to be tired and unamused "Kalani, you've advanced more quickly than any student I've ever trained." Rakku explains as the screen Switches to a view of Kalani who smiles brightly "You have proven that with fierece determination, passion and hard work...you can accomplish anything." Rakku says before he turns to Sky irritably "Raw talent alone is not enough..." Rakku explains as the screen Switch to Sky who is laying on the ground with a lazy smile floating Komo around on an airball above him "Pupil Sky!" Rakku shouts before Sky stops curving at the sound of his name Komo lands on his head "Yes, Master Rakku?" Sky asks as Rakku looks at him "Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered watercurving." Rakku sarcastically says before Sky jumps off the ground with aircurving "I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out..." Sky says as he twists around curving some snow around him to make a snowman of himself which Komo knocks over Switch to Rakku and Kalani who wear similar expressions of disdain Rakku shakes his head in disappointment while Kalani looks on in irritation the scene changes to another past of the city where Rokka and Isolde are taking a walk along a bridge Rokka is walking along the top of bridge's wall while balancing "So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?" Isolde asks before Rokka is sitting down on the ledge "Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub..." Rokka says as Isolde laughs and places her hand on Rokka's shoulder when Rokka smiles at her she gets a little upset and looks at him seriously "Rokka, this is wrong." Isolde says before Rokka looks at her sadly "What's wrong? We're TAKING a Walk!" Rokka shouts as Isolde stares at him unsurely "I'm engaged...It just feels." Isolde explains before Rokka looks at her he brightens"I know what you need..." Rokka says as he hops off the rail to stand by her side "You need to meet my good friend, Vahpa." Rokka explains before Isolde looks at him confused "Who?" Isolde asks curiously as the scene changes to where the two approach the stables where Vahpa is resting Rokka is opening his arms out in enthusiasm "Vahpa and I go way back, don't we boy?" Rokka asks before the thunder of Vahpa's shifting bulk is heard and Rokka's features turn to surprise Vahpa enters from the left and lands on top of him and licks him much to Rokka's dismay "Ah, ah...easy! Down boy! Agh! No. up!" Rokka shouts as Isolde giggles at the Bison "Looks like you haven't been giving Vahpa enough attention!" Isolde says before she laughs Rokka attempts to pull himself free of Vahpa who continues to lick his face the scene changes to the two sitting on Vahpa's saddle Rokka holding the reins in his hand "So, how does this work?" Isolde asks excitedly as Rokka looks at her "You holding on tight?" Rokka asks before Isolde nods "Yip..." Rokka says as the screen Switch to a close up of Rokka's face "yip." Rokka says before the screen zooms out to a view of the entire city as Vahpa takes off "Oh...my. goodness!" Isolde shouts impressed as the screen Switches to when Vahpa is soaring over the ocean Isolde is looking over the saddle "Wow, I can't believe you do this every day..." Isolde explains before Rokka stretches "Yeah, we pretty much live up here." Rokka says as Isolde moves closer to him "Is it always this cold in the sky?" Isolde asks before Rokka happily looks at her happily "Not when you're with someone..." Rokka explains as Isolde is turning to face him blushing "It's beautiful up here." Isolde says before Rokka looks at him "Yeah..." Rokka says as the two turn to each other and slowly begin to lean in but at the very last moment Rokka widens his eyes turns away and pretends to act cool again "Woo, yeah! Ahhh. good times...good times." Rokka explains before Screen zooms out to Vahpa flying through the grey snowfall "What's happening?" Isolde asks worried as Rokka looks at her nervously "Oh no..." Rokka says before the scene switches to where civilians have stopped to observe the sooty snow Switches to Sky who laughs as he gleefully rolls around in the snow in a circular pattern Switches to Komo who opens his mouth and catches a sooty snowflake only to bristle and spit out the contents Sky stops playing around and looks around with a concerned face Switches to civilians standing near a fountain Screen moves down to show the fountain's water turning black "Soot." Rokka says as picking up a handful of black snow "What?" Isolde asks surprised before the scene reveals Rokka Isolde and Vahpa having landed right outside the outskirts of the city near the shores of the North Pole seas Rokka is kneeling down observing the snow "I've seen this before, right before my village was attacked. It's soot is mixed with snow..." Rokka explains as he rises while Isolde stares at him "But, why?" Isolde asks before Rokka looks out over the horizon "It's the Fire Tribe." Rokka says before he looks at Isolde concerned "They've closed in on the North Pole and from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there's a lot of them..." Rokka explains as the screen zooms out to show the enormity of the sooty snowfall "I'd say there's a lot of them." Rokka says before the scene Switches to the lead ship sailing toward the Water Kingdom under the command of Admiral Yhao and Firoh "This will truly be one of the history books, General Firoh..." Yhao explains as the screen switches to Yhao and Firoh standing on deck "Just think, centuries from now. people will study the great Admiral Yhao...who destroyed the last of the Water Kingdom civilization. You're luck you're here to see it..." Yhao says before Firoh stares at him tersely "Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects..." Firoh says as Yhao turns to look at him "I suppose you speak from experience, but rest assured. This will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ra Ving Re..." Yhao explains before Firoh sadly looks at him "I hope not, for your sake." Firoh says as Yhao stares at him "Tell the captains to prepare for first strike..." Yhao demands before Firoh walks away Switches to the bow of the lead ship breaking through thick ice floes floating in the water Switches to the interior of the ship where Firoh is confronting Cairo disguised as a Fire Tribe Soldier Cairo is forced to wear the disguise to keep the secret from Yhao that he survived an attempted assassination "We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" Firoh asks curiously as Cairo removes mask covering to reveal his face covered in cuts "I'm working on it, Uncle..." Cairo says before he puts covering mask back in place the two head off in separate directions back at the Northern Water Kingdom citizens flee to the town hall as two watchmen hit a drum to signal the Fire Tribe's approach Rokka and Isolde make their way up the steps but Isolde stops the approach "What's wrong?" Rokka asks as he tries to drag her along pointing up to the citadel "We have to go!" Rokka shouts before Isolde lets go of Rokka's hand "No, Rokka. wait...I can't see you anymore. Not at all..." Isolde says sadly as Rokka looks at her concerned "What? We're just friends." Rokka says before Isolde stares at him sadly "I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you...I'm marrying someone else!" Isolde explains as she turns away sorrowfully "You don't love him, do you? You don't even seem to like him." Rokka says before Isolde remains back turned "But I do love my people..." Isolde explains as Rokka looks at her "You're NOT marrying THEM." Rokka explains before she turns to face him "You don't understand...I have duties to my father, to my tribe. I have to do this...Goodbye." Isolde says as she runs past Rokka up the stairs quickly the screen Closes up on Rokka who looks on with dismay the scene switches to inside the cheif's Royal Palace "The day we have feared for so long has arrived...The Fire Tribe is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe..." Varook explains before while saying this the scene flashes from Isolde to Rakku to Yahn "but they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence...I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission..." Varook says as Rokka is rising from his seat "Count me in!" Rokka shouts before Kalani looks at him sadly "Rokka." Kalani says as Varook looks at them "Be warned, many of you will not return." Varook explains before Several Water Kingdom men rise and walk forward "Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task..." Varook declares as he paints three red lines marks with his fingers on one man's forehead the man walks away slightly sorrowfully Rokka steps forward and Varook paints the same three marks he begins walking away sadly and turns to look at Isolde After staring at each other for a few moments Rokka continues walking Isolde averts her gaze closes her and begins crying The scene changes to outside the city where Sky is perched on a snow mound holding his staff Varook approaches him "The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet dread..." Varook explains before Kalani joins them "I wasn't there when the Fire Tribe attacked my people." Sky says as he looks at him determined "I'm going to make a difference this time..." Sky explains before he rises and holds his staff behind his back in a similar pose as seen in the opening sequence The screen moves upward to the sky the scene changes to where Sky Kalani Rokka Vahpa and all the warriors are gathered at the wall something distant can be seen soaring toward the city from the horizon Sky squints his eyes before realizing the object is a fireball Switches to Rokka and Kalani who look on in terror the fireball collides into the wall of the city sending Team Mystical and several warriors flying back Switches to the wall of the city damaged and beginning to fall apart the scene changes to nightfall on the lead ship Switches to a room where Cairo prepares a boat winding up some rope Firoh enters "If you're fishing for an octopus my nephew, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Firoh explains as Cairo looks at him "I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle..." Cairo says before Firoh stares at him "I'm sorry. I just nag you, because...well. ever since I lost my son..." Firoh says voice breaking slightly as Cairo looks down "Uncle, you don't have to say it." Cairo says before Firoh looks at him sadly "I think of you as my own." Firoh explains as Cairo faces his uncle a softer expression on his face "I know, Uncle...We'll meet again." Cairo explains before Firoh hugs him and releases "After I have the Mystical Master..." Cairo says as he turns away and gets on the boat "Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there..." Firoh shouts before Cairo climbs slowly out the window "I will." Cairo answers as he lowers the boat suspended by ropes down the side of the ship into the water "And put up your hood...Keep your ears warm!" Firoh shouts before Cairo continues climbing down "I'll be fine!" Cairo says as the view switches to the city several ships laying stationary ahead of him the scene changes to outside the water where Cairo rows past navigating his way through the path of ice spikes Switches to a view of a Water Kingdom guard on patrol pausing and looking out over the horizon just as Cairo's canoe behind an ice spike the guard continues walking Switches back to Cairo who continues to paddle toward the wall before switching to a view of him peering from behind an ice spike his canoe pulled up onto the ice Screen switches to and zooms in on a view of several Water Kingdom guards marching atop the wall Cairo turns around and sees a group of turtle seals resting by a hole in the ice one seal plunges head first into the icy water Cairo looks back up to the wall and begins approaching the hole "Where are they going?" Cairo asks before peering down into the hole Switches to a view of the hole his face reflected in the water "They're coming up for air somewhere." Cairo says as he pulls down the mask covering his mouth and nose and inhales deeply Switches to view of Cairo from beneath the water he plunges into the water the scene changes switching to a view of the waxing gibbous moon hanging in the sky "The legends say the moon was the first watercurver..." Isolde explains before the screen Switches to view of her Kalani and Sky standing on balcony looking up at the sky "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves." Isolde says as Kalani stares at her "I've always noticed my watercurving is stronger at night..." Kalani explains before Isolde continues looking at the moon "Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean..." Isolde says as Screen moves slightly downward showing Sky with a dull expression on his face "They work together to keep balance." Isolde explains before Sky is brightening "The spirits!" Sky shouts as he raises his head startling Komo "Maybe I can find them and get their help!" Sky explains before Isolde stares at him surprised "How can you do that?" Isolde asks as Kalani is approaching her "The Master is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World! Sky can talk to them!" Kalani explains before Isolde smiles at him "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Isolde shouts as Sky waves his arms out in gesture "Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Tribe!" Sky shouts before the two girls look at him oddly he looks at them and straightens up "Or wisdom...That's good, too." Sky says as Kalani looks at him "The only problem is, last time you got into the Spirit World by accident...How are you going to get there this time?" Kalani asks curiously before Isolde looks at them "I have an idea. Follow me..." Isolde says as she begins walking away Switches to a view of the chief's Royal Palace the screen moving downward to the ground where Isolde walks by followed by Sky and Kalani Switches to a view of Isolde standing by a small round wooden door Sky approaching close behind "So, is this the way to the Spirit World?" Sky asks curiously while walking up to the door before Isolde laughs "No, You'll have to get there on your own." Isolde says as she leans inward "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole..." Isolde says before she opens the small circular door Sky steps inside the screen moves upward and zooms in to reveal a small verdant oasis laying ahead a waterfall flowing directly behind it zooms in on Sky who gasps in amazement he runs to the back of the oasis and rolls on the ground "I never thought I'd miss grass this much!" Sky shouts as Kalani approaches the oasis "It's so warm here! How is this possible?" Kalani asks curiously before Isolde looks at her "It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Isolde explains as the two girls remove their coats Switches to view of two fish one black and one white swimming about in the pond Komo sticks his hand in the pond and tries to grab the two fish in the water Switches to view of the two girls standing over him looking rather irritated "You're right, Isolde...I can feel something. It's so tranquil..." Sky explains before he positions himself to meditate Meanwhile Cairo comes out from the water through another hole in the ice he lies on his back on the ice and catches his breath he rolls over onto his side begins shivering and breathes fire to warm himself "Be quiet!" Cairo shouts to the barking turtle seals as the pack of seals quiet down Switches to view several seals who watch as Cairo walks past pushing aside their heads of two of them they resume barking he makes his way through another opening where water is pouring out Switches to view of his foot boring into the wall as he tries to steady himself and make his way through the channel of water Switches to inside the channel where he slowly crawls his way through Cairo continues to make his way through the channel of water He exits from the channel and floats to the surface of the water he emerges from the surface and inhales deeply several times he proceeds to duck his head under the water surveying the area the screen zooms in on another channel Cairo swims toward the channel and upward As he attempts to resurface however the surface of the water had frozen into a thick ice path Cairo tries to break through the ice he suddenly exhales signalling his need for air he heats his hands using firecurving and melts a hole in the ice Switches to a tunnel way in the city the ice streaming and finally melting away Cairo comes out and catches his breath he relaxes against the wall of the tunnel the scene changes back to Spirit Oasis where Sky is meditating Kalani and Isolde watching him "Why is he sitting like that?" Isolde whispers before Kalani stares at him "He's meditating, trying to cross over to the Spirit World." Kalani explains as Sky scrunches up his face in concentration "It takes all his concentration..." Kalani says before Isolde looks at the meditating Master confused "Is there any way we can help?" Isolde asks as Sky angrily turns around "How ABOUT some QUIET?! Come on guys, I can HEAR every WORD you're SAYING!" Sky shouts annoyed before the screen zooms in on the pond where the two voi fish are shown circling each other Switches to view of beneath the pond showing an underside-view of the two fish Switches to a view of Sky staring at the fish seemingly mesmerized Switches back to two fish circling each other before switching back to Sky Switches back to image of the two fish which morphs into an image of the symbols for yin and yang Switches back to Sky as his eyes and arrow markings light up glowing "Is he okay?" Isolde asks worried as Kalani looks at the Mystical Master form resembling an Avatar like Elemental State "He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body..." Kalani says before the screen Switches to overhead view of the pond "That's his way back to the physical world." Kalani explains as Isolde looks at her concerned "Maybe we should get some help..." Isolde says before Kalani smiles at him "No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him..." Kalani says as Cairo's sound of voice suddenly travels through the air "Well, aren't you a big girl now." Cairo asks sarcastically before Kalani looks at him alarmed and dismayed "No..." Kalani says as Cairo looks at her determined walking from a bridge "Yes. Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you..." Cairo explains before Isolde runs from the scene as Kalani assumes a defensive stance Cairo appearing on screen Switches to Cairo who kicks up his leg sending a fire blast Kalani's way he fires more blasts from his hands Switches to view of Cairo and Kalani who draws water from the pond and sends the stream at Cairo who is propelling another attack the blast pushes Cairo several feet and knocks him to the ground "I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you." Cairo explains while rising as he turns around and fires another blast which Kalani blocks by summoning another shield of water Switches to view of Cairo Kalani and Sky as Kalani sends a powerful jet of water at her opponent the jet collides into Cairo who is sent further back as he attempts to steady himself from the impact small juts of ice form around his feet Switches to close-up of Kalani a determined look on her face Water begins rising around Cairo and encircling him Kalani waves her arms about wildly forming a ball of water around him which she freezes solid Switches to close-up of her as she smiles triumphantly Switches to Cairo imprisoned in ice "You little peasant...You've found a master, haven't you?" Cairo asks before the globule of ice begins glowing bright orange with heat and the ground rumbles Switches to a view of entire globule as it heats up intensely before melting he fires repeated attacks at Kalani who draws water from the oasis to deflect the attacks she prepares to strike him with a water blast however Cairo manages to slip away and head toward Sky just as his finger Sky's collar Kalani fires a water blast throwing Cairo to the other wall she whips up a large wave and sends the attack at Cairo the rush of water sends Cairo up the side of the cliff she freezes the water encasing him in ice Switches to Rakku who looks over the horizon in the city as the sun rises the scene switches to Yhao's ship "It's daybreak at last. Let's write history..." Yhao says as back to the spirit oasis rays of sunlight beam down on Cairo who remains imprisoned in the ice his head bend down he feels the heat and sharply raises his head with a determined look on his face he breathes steam from his nose melting the ice quickly he lands on the ground and fires a blast at Kalani who had her back turned to him at that moment she turns around swiftly and attempts to deflect the blast by conjuring a water shield however she creates the shield too late the blast sends her slamming into the gate to the Spirit World knocking her out smoke from the impact fills the screen Switches to view of Cairo standing over her holding Sky by the collar "You rise with the moon. I rise WITH the sun..." Cairo explains before the scene changes to where Fire Tribe ships break through the city wall their bows crumbling the wall allowing soldiers armed with spears to rush in "The Water Kingdom can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today." Yhao says as the screen Switches back to the oasis focuses on a close-up of Kalani whose eyes suddenly snap open as she regains consciousness only to realize Sky is gone she crawls around desperately searching for him "Sky!" Kalani shouts before Rokka and Isolde enter on Vahpa "What happened? Where's Cairo?" Rokka asks as Kalani looks at him dismayed "He took Sky...He took him right out from under me." Kalani explains before Switches to view of Komo looking sorrowfully from the edge of the pond "Where did they go..." Rokka says as the screen moves upward to above the oasis where Cairo is seen walking through a blizzard with Sky in tow Switches to view of them walking away the screen moves upward to show the snow falling the scene changes to the Northern Water Kingdom as the siege continues Four fireballs streak past the screen Switches to overhead view of the city as the fireballs strike various locations the screen moves downward past the Tribal's Chief's palace to the Spirit Oasis where Vahpa can be seen presiding by the pond Switches to view of the two voi fish the Moon and Ocean Spirits swimming in their usual circular pattern "I can't believe I lost him." Kalani says before Switch to a full view of the pond Rokka and Isolde standing beside Kalani who is kneeling on the ground "You did everything you could, and now we need to do everything we can to get him back..." Rokka explains as Switches to view of Kalani who looks up at her brother tears in her eyes "Cairo can't have gotten far. We'll find him...Sky's gonna be fine." Rokka comforts before Kalani closes eyes and gets up Screen moves over to where Komo remains motionless on the ground Switches to view of Vahpa Kalani having mounted the bison "Okay...It's all right. You stay here, Komo...in case Sky comes back." Kalani explains as Rokka looks at Vahpa "Yip, yip..." Rokka says before the screen moves upward as Vahpa takes off heading upward to a location above the oasis a vast frozen tundra where a blizzard is raging Switches to view of the icy terrain of the tundra as the bison progresses Switches to view of the ground a path visible in the snow where someone has clearly been trudging along the screen moves upward Switches to view of Cairo plodding through the snow his face partially covered to protect him from the cold Sky slung across his back Switches to view of an unconscious Sky his painted arrows glowing Kalani Rokka and Isolde arrive to where the ice broke earlier In the cave Cairo is keeping warm with Breath of Fire while Sky now tied up remains in the Spirit World "I finally have you, but I can't get you home. because of this blizzard..." Cairo explains as he stands up and looks outside the cave "There's always something. Not that you would understand...You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her...She's a firecurving prodigy, and everyone else adores her. My father says she was born lucky...He says I was LUCKY to BE born. I don't need luck...though. I don't want it...I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am..." Cairo explains before the scene changes Meanwhile back at the invasion the Fire Tribe has breached part of the wall on the lead ship Yhao and Firoh are speaking "I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Kingdom...before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable." Firoh says as Yhao looks at him "I assure you I have everything under control...I intend to remove the moon as a factor." Yhao explains before Firoh looks at him shocked "Remove the moon? How?" Firoh asks as Yahn appears behind them and points his spear at Yhao "Admiral Yhoi! Prepare to meet your fate!" Yahn shouts before he charges at Yhao who casually tosses him overboard as he is still screaming a loud splash is heard while Firoh shakes his head in disappointed Yhao continuing as if nothing happened "As I was saying, days ago I stumble upon a great and powerful secret the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form..." Yhao explains as Firoh looks at him confused "What?" Firoh asks before Yhao looks at him "I was a young lieutenant serving under General Vhu in the Earth Nation." Yhao says as the screen fade to a flashback of a young Yhao tearing through the scrolls in a library "I discovered a hidden library...Underground, in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll...One of them contained a detailed illustration. and the words 'moon' and 'ocean'...I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed." Yhao explains before the memory ends with a close up of his eyes fade to the present "And that it was my destiny to do so..." Yhao says as Firoh glares at him somewhat angrily "Yhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!" Firoh shouts before Yhao looks at him "Yes, Yes. I know you fear the spirits Firoh...I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world...And now they will face the consequences." Yhao explains as the scene changes Swithc back to the physical world two fireballs hit the city Switch to two Water Kingdom members fleeing as a tank destroys a totem pole behind them Switch to two Water Kingdom members trying to stop a tank Switch to a view of the ocean with many fire tribe ships and the moon looming behind Switch to a bridge as two fire tribe soldiers move in front of the screen as a watercurver drops down to move the bridge back from where the fire tribe soldiers came from taking the soldiers with it Switch to watercurver facing a tank submerging the tank in the snow and ice around it Switch to watercurvers attacking fire tribe soldiers with shards of ice who use shields to protect themselves Switch to a view behind Rakku who freezes and takes down eight oncoming soldiers Rakku dodges a fire blast having become surround with tanks and soldiers unleashing a wave of water he slices tanks wheels off and freezes the soldiers behind him in ice Rakku lifts himself up into the air with water while being fired upon firecurvers avoiding the blasts he knocks the firecurvers away using his water cyclone as a wave Switch to watercurvers sending a tank flying toward Yhao "We'll be following this map to a very special location...And when we get there, we're going fishing." Yhao says before the scene changes back in the physical world switch to a view of the arch way and water "Komo!" Sky shouts before walking toward him Closer view of Sky with Komo "Komo...Oh no, Where's my body?" Sky asks as he is surrounded by energy and flies into the air Switch to a wide-view of the entire Water Kingdom city as Sky continues to fly toward the cave Switch to close view of Kalani noticing Sky she turns around Switch to view of Vahpa flying in the sky as Sky shoots past overhead to the cave "Look, that's gotta be Sky! Yip-yip!" Kalani shouts before Switch to Sky entering the cave filling it with light Switch to Sky waking up attempting to get out of his restraints and noticing Cairo "Welcome back." Cairo says as the screen Switch to close-up of Sky as he narrows his eyes "It's good to be back..." Sky says before he aircurves Cairo into a wall and propelling himself backward out of the cave Switch to cave exterior Close-up of Sky wriggling like a worm in an attempt to get away only to be caught by Cairo "That's won't be enough to escape." Cairo explains as Sky gets excited on seeing Vahpa "Vahpa!" Sky shouts before Vahpa lands Kalani slides off Close-up of Cairo throwing the tied-up Sky aside who yelps "Here for a rematch?" Cairo asks confidently as Kalani looks at him "Trust me Cairo, it's not going to be much of a match..." Kalani explains while countering his fire blasts before she uses watercurving to launch Cairo into the air before plummeting him down to the ground knocking him out Close-up view of Rokka running toward Sky to untie him with Cairo laying unconscious "Hey, this is some quality rope!" Rokka shouts as Sky runs off the screen "We need to get to the oasis. the spirits are in trouble!" Sky shouts desperately before the screen Switch to a wide-view of the area with Sky aircurving himself atop Vahpa Close-up view of Sky landing on Vahpa "Wait, we can't just leave him here..." Sky explains as Rokka looks at him unamused "Sure we can. Let's go..." Rokka says before Sky looks at Cairo's unconscious body "No, if we leave him he'll die." Sky says as he aircurves himself off Vahpa and retrieves Cairo bringing him to Vahpa "Yeah, this makes a lot of sense...Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Rokka sarcastically explains before Vahpa takes off Switch to Rui and Va in the oasis lake Yhao grabs Rui from the water placing it in a sack the moon goes red followed by everything else Switch to close-up of the now red moon Switch to a view of the entire city turning red Switch to Rakku who loses his watercurving and falls to the ground Switch to a watercurver attempting to watercurve but loses his curving Switch to three more watercurvers curving water but they too lose their curving Switch to Fire Tribe soldiers firecurving Switch to Vahpa flying with the red moon behind him Vahpa groans as it switches to the saddle Isolde grabs her head as if in pain "Are you okay?" Rokka asks as Isolde closes her eyes "I feel faint..." Isolde explains before Switch to Sky holding his head with one hand "I feel it, too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble..." Sky says as the screen Switches back to the saddle "I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Isolde says before Rokka looks at her "What do you mean?" Rokka asks as Close-up of Isolde "When I was born I was very sick and weak..." Isolde explains before flashback to her as a baby "Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep. my eyes closed..." Isolde says as Switch to watercurvers attempting to heal her as a baby "Our healers did everything they could." Isolde explains before moving view of her and the watercurvers along with Isolde's parents "They told my mother and father I was going to die..." Isolde says as Switch to Varook staring at the moon "My father pleaded with the spirits to save me." Isolde explains before Switch to view moving down from the moon to the oasis "That night, beneath the full moon...he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond." Isolde says as Switch to her being placed into the pond "My dark hair turned white..." Isolde explains before Close-up of her in the oasis "I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live." Isolde says as Switch to Isolde in her parents arms with the archway and moon behind them "That's why my mother named me Isolde...For the moon." Isolde says before Switch to Yhao at the oasis "I am...a legend, now!" Yhao shouts as Switch to a moving view from Yhao's head grasping with Rui in it down to his head "The Fire Tribe will, for generations. tell stories about the great Yhao...who darkened the moon. They will call me...Yhao the Conqueror. Yhao the Moon Slayer...Yhao the Invincible!" Yhao declares before Komo jumps on top of Yhao's head "Ugh. Get it off! Get it off!" Yhao shouts as Switch to wide-view of oasis as Komo flies toward the screen moving view of Komo landing on Sky's arm and running up to his shoulder with Kalnai and Rokka are behind him Switch to Yhao and his soldiers readying themselves for battle Switch to Sky Rokka and Kalani readying themselves moving view of the oasis "Don't bother..." Yhao says before the scene changes into a Close-up of Yhao as he lifts the sack up threatening to kill Rui Switch to Sky and the others surrounding "Yhao, don't!" Sky shouts as Switch to a moving side-view "It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Kingdom." Yhao says before the scene changes into a Close-up side-view of Sky "Destroying the moon won't hurt JUST the Water Kingdom..." Sky explains as Close-up panning view of the sack with Rui inside and Yhao "It will hurt everyone, including you." Sky says before Switch to moving view of the oasis "Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance...You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Sky explains as the screen Switch to Yhao "He's right Yhao..." Firoh says before Switch to wide view of oasis "General Firoh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Yhao asks as the scene changes into a Close-up of Firoh while he takes off the hood "I'm not traitor, Yhao. the Fire Tribe needs the moon too we all depend on the balance...Whatever you DO to THAT spirit I'll UNLEASH on YOU ten-fold! Let it go. NOW!!" Firoh shouts before Yhao release the voi fish into the oasis Switch to close-up of Yhao as he hesitates before striking the voi fish with a fire slice out of anger Switch to a wide-view of the oasis Switch to Firoh recoiling from the flames Switch to Sky looking on and up at the moon Switch to a view from the oasis to the sky as the moon fades out and the world goes grey Switch to Yhao looking up until Firoh begins firecurving at him Yhao dodges and counters his firecurving while retreating toward his firecurving soldiers they are swiftly deafeated as Yhao escapes Switch to Va circling the now dead Rui Switch to Sky and the others looking on in disbelief and moving toward the water Isolde is seen looking on her forward movement reveals that Cairo has escaped from behind her Firoh picks up the dead voi fish Close-up of Isolde and Rokka "There's no hope now, it's over..." Isolde says as the scene changes into a Close-up of Sky entering the Elemental State with his Forehead Arrow Marking glowing white brightly simultaneous along his mouth "No, It's NOT over." Sky says while encompassed by Adam's voice before opening his eyes that no longer have pupils Switch to wide view of oasis as Sky enters the water Kalani tries to reach for him although Firoh stops her putting his hand on her chest Switch back to the others looking on Sky stands in a meditative stance as Va circles him Close-up view of Sky and Va as the latter's eyes glow white in a pupil less State as well brightly Side-view of Sky as he descends into the water Wide view of the Water Kingdom city as the oasis begins to light up in the same blue color Switch back to Kalni and the others watching the energy moves to the edge of the oasis rising up to form a giant amphibious-like creature facing out toward the sea with Sky in the center controlling it Switch briefly to Rakku and other Northern Water Kingdom members before changing to a view of Sky moving past a river Fire Tribe soldiers on one side Rakku and his group on the other the Water Kingdom all bow down as the Fire Tribe soldiers prepare to attack Sky controlling the massive creature splashes them vaporizing them from existence then swings his right and left arms splashing Massive Waves of Water a Fire Tribe Soldiers is vaporized fireballs prove no effect on the Water Monster Sky vaporizes the group of tanks and soldiers others are running away in fear he begins to head to the ocean laying waste to any Fire Tribe soldiers on the way Switch back to Yhao who continues to flee only to be attacked by Cairo "You're alive?" Yhao asks as Cairo angrily points at him "You tried to have me killed!" Cairo shouts before he attacks Yhao the scene changes into a Close-up of Yhao's face "Yes I did." Yhao says as Cairo approaches him as we see the giant energy form make its way toward the ocean "You're the Red Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Tribe! You freed the Avatar..." Yhao says before Cairo glares at him "I had no choice." Cairo says as he continues his attacks but they are blocked by Yhao "You should have chosen to accept your failure you're a disgrace...Then at least, you could have lived!" Yhao shouts before Cairo and him begin to fight the Prince firecurves his rib knocking him into another platform back at the oasis Firoh places the dead voi fish in the water "It's too late, it's dead." Kalani explains as Firoh notices Isolde "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit..." Firoh says before Close-up of Isolde "Some of its life is in you." Firoh explains as Isolde looks at him "Yes, you're right...It gave me life. maybe I can give it back." Isolde says before Rokka reaches to stop her "No! You don't have to do that..." Rokka says as Isolde closes her eyes "It's my duty, Rokka." Isolde explains before Rokka shakes her arm "I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you..." Rokka says as Close-up of him holding her hand and Close-up of Isolde "I have to do this." Isolde says before her hand slips out of Rokka's as she places her hands on the voi fish the voi begins to glow and Isolde closes her eyes she falls as Rokka catches her "No! She's gone, she's gone..." Rokka says as Switch to Sky as he approaches the sea and sends the fire tribe ships back out into the ocean Sky continues to destroy ships by pushing two back crashing into others within the Water Sphere he walks to his left raising his right arm then slashing a Fire Tribe tower with his left clawed hand slices more with his right clawed hand and raising his arms curving a Massive Wave of Water that tips the Ships over then slams them downward the Massive Wave of Water vaporizes the objects and drive the rest out Switch back to Rokka holding Isolde Isolde fades and disappears as the voi begins the light up and glow Firoh places the voi back into the oasis water the entire lake begins to light up until energy floats up into the air forming an image of Isolde Side-view of the oasis "Goodbye, Rokka. I'll always be with you..." Isolde says before Close up of him and Isolde as she comes to kiss him and Isolde disappears as Rokka looks up to the moon as it reappears in the sky bringing the colour back Switch to Sky still fused with the Ocean Spirit in front of the Water Kingdom city Sky looks up and notices the moon has returned The Ocean Spirit fades into water and moves back to the city dropping Sky off on a wall as he leaves the Elemental State his arrow Markings and eyes stop glowing Switch to Cairo and Yhao fighting on a bridge Cairo gains the upper hand and Yhao notices the moon has returned View of the moon over Yhao's shoulder "It CAN'T be!!" Yhao shouts as he is consumed by the energy in the shape of a hand and dragged toward the water "Take my hand!" Cairo shouts before Yhao considers it for a moment with Cairo turning his wrist to reach him before retracting his hand the energy plummets into the water Yhao dragged along with it and evaporates Switch to Rakku and others on a ledge overlooking the city Switch to a close-up view of Rakku Kalani stands behind him "I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other curvers and healers want to join me...It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe." Rakku says as Kalani looks at him "What about Sky? He still needs to learn watercurving..." Kalani explains before Switch to Varook and Rokka standing on the ledge looking at the moon "The spirits gave me a vision when Isolde was born. I saw a beautiful brave, young women become the Moon Spirit..." Varook says as he sighs "I knew this day would come." Varook says before Rokka looks at him "You must be proud..." Rokka says as Varook looks at him "So proud. and sad..." Varook explains before Switch to Cairo and Firoh on a raft floating away from the city "I'm surprised Prince Cairo, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Master." Firoh says as Cairo looks at him "I'm tired..." Cairo says before Firoh looks at him "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest..." Firoh says as Cairo lays down closing his eyes tired Switch to Sky looking out on the ledge in the city Kalani stands behind him he realizes she's there and turns around they embrace Komo chitters "You too, Komo." Kalani says before Sky looks at him "Come here..." Sky says as Komo leaps on to Sky's shoulders as we see Rokka place his hand on Sky's shoulder All four of them look out to the ocean and the moon as Vahpa rises up in front of them Switch to Fire King Valtor's chambers Switch to moving view of Anala "Firoh is a traitor, and your brother Cairo is a failure. I have a task for you..." Valtor says before the scene changes into a Close-up of Anala looking up and smiling Fades to credits 

_Credits  
Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender and Directed by Iginio Straffi_   
_Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Special Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko for Action Intense Violence PG Rating Language Curving Effects and 2 Dimensional Western Animation Art Designs from Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Jason Issacs as Admiral Yhao  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
James Garrett as Master Adam  
Ben Diskin as Yahn  
Victor Brandt as Water Master Rakku  
Mark Hamill as Fire King Valtor  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn_

_The Credits fade away and a Silhouette appears a Shine of Blue Light flashes him revealing it to be Sky practicing multiple Aircurving techniques then shaking his Staff opens a Glider and begins flying away fading away then two Silhouettes are bowing at each other a Shine of Blue light reveals it to be Sky and Kalani curving Water together in streams then Ice Pillars performing Taichi Fighting Martial Arts Styles the figures fade away and a Silhouette Figure of two White Glowing eyes lacking pupils reveals to be Sky in the Elemental State kicking Massive Waves of Flames splashing Streams of Water that freeze into one Ice Shard pushing Massive Tremendous Gusts of Winds blasting into the air and Launching Massive Rocks at the screen disappearing a Map of the Land of Elements appears Team Mystical fade in front of it then Sky's eyes begin to lose their pupils and glow white brightly they fade away into a Black Background with a Fiery W an I encased with Ice an X formed by a Gust of Wind and an Rock construction of X elevated from underneath the Earth the Black Background shines with White Light becoming a White Screen quick brushes painting techniques write down the sentence The Master of Elements the Title fades away through the background_

_Wow, That Elemental State/Avatar State was Crazy...I love how Sky's voice is just combined with Master Adam's Voice to show their connection to each other and how He really is just a Reincarnation that shares the same Destiny as an Mystical Master would Learn the Four Elements since they are 14 in total I believe including Sub Elements In the End of this Season He will learn Energycurving which makes him a total of 5 Elements which is how Sub Elements still count in Season 9 He will proceed to learn Metalcurving Bonecurving Lightning Generation Bloodcurving Sandcurving Woodcurving Lavacurving Glasscurving Soundcurving that would mean he would have 14 at the start of Season 10 and Learnt all 14 Elemental Curving at the end of Season 9 Which would make him the Most Powerful Mystical Master If Sky with Fourteen Elements was able to fight Aang who mastered five of them pretty sure that makes him more Powerful than Aang who never got as strong since his lack of Training for Sub and Evolved Elements, Yes I know Winx-club.fandom.com Wikipedia said Isolde taught Sky Defensive Watercurving but However It did happen off screen in Memory Loss so It explains how Sky knows a litlte bit of Watercurving...In the Next Chapter the Episode 'Avatar State' will be Reimagined and I Reimagine these episodes not Remake them because there are scenes in the Episodes that were taking up TOO Much Runtime I honestly thought Michael Dante Dimartino increased the amount of scenes just to raise the Runtime which is a very bad flaw just to extend the Time Limit of the Episodes I instead skip those scenes that ruin the Episode and connect the Scenes of Main Story I'm trying really hard to show that Sky is the protagonist and not the other Characters who are merely Main Characters anyways There is a Difference between Reimagining and Remaking Remaking is Copying off Something's Story and Reimagining means being inspired by the Concept use it to create your own Episodes but change some major flaws from the Original Source which for me was Avatar the Last Airbender some Episodes had scenes that were wasting the Runtime, Honestly I declare that Sky is definitely the Superior Protagonist compared to Wimpy Bloom who tends to give up and stop trying like It's the end of the World That is an Exaggerating Overreaction on her side since Sky is inspired by Aang He will eventually no longer be based off him in Season 9 He will be this Protagonist of that Supporting Character we knew from Winx Season 1-7 because I don't want to chance his original Personality I just improved his Personality to match that of Avatar Aang's so He can have some great Character Development and No Kalani will not hook up with Sky because He's known Bloom for even longer and met her first so He'll still be in love with her which is part of the Original Personality of Sky so that is left unchanged. See you in the Next Chapter!_


	17. The Elemental State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Rokka and Kalani rest at an Earth Kingdom after their journey from the North Pole They are to be escorted to Vomashu Team Mystical refuses and search for an Earthcurving Master that wait listens then strikes from vibrations underneath the ground, General Slate however inspired by Sky's battle-determining actions during the Water Kingdom Chaos suggests that Sky defeat the Fire King and end the war immediately by triggering the Elemental State however Many Earthcurving Soldiers are killed by his instinctual unrestrained emotional and dangerous Form's Nuclear Earthcurving and Molecular Aircurving Skills

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku is standing in front of a Red Background with Chinese Symbols translated as Benevolent Water "Water..." Kalani says while the Watercurver manipulates a Stream of Water and throwing it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward an Red Background Chinese Symbols behind the Earthcurver translated as Strong Rock a Man positions himself with his right arm fist up and left arm fist down "Earth..." Kalani says before he stomps with right foot a Large Rock rips from the ground then he kicks it with his left foot to the right side of the screen sliding rightward Chinese Symbols translated as Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Princess Anala crouches punching small Fire streams and leaping into the air flipping halfway performing an Axe Kick that a Wave of Flames spread from slamming her right foot down evaporating the flames sideways another Red Background has Chinese Symbols translated as Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before a figure of Sky's Silhouette jumps down back turned jumping down spinning left to land gracefully spins right in place small Gusts of Wind follows his movements as Sky crosses his arms palms thrusted outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind that evaporate when a Shine of White Light reveal a Map of the Land of Elements "Long ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in harmony. But everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as the scene navigates toward Group of Firecurving Soldiers scorching the screen with Fire Streams a Fiery Flash of White Light shows Master Adam in a meditating posture "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of the Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says before Adam raises his hands out of his meditative pose Splashing a Huge Wave of Water to the left and elevating a Column of Rock Pillars to the right raising his right fist then jumps into the air spinning left faces the screen shooting Fire Streams out of his palms and creates an small Gust of Wind launching it as an Airball at the screen the Gusts of Wind trace his previous movements while he disappears into the Spirit World "But When the World needed him most he vanished..." Kalani explains as a transparent crossfade reveals Team Mystical flying on Vahpa somewhere "After the Fire Tribe attacked our Northern Water Kingdom, We had to retreat back into the Earth Kingdom outpost...Where we slept Sky is still mastering Watercurving and so He still has a long Journey to Learn the Four Elements. But I still believe Sky will Master the Four and Stop the War for good." Kalani says before the transparent fades into a scene where Sky is standing heroically on a Rock Pillar with a round top holding his Staff behind his staff the screen moves toward the sun which a title launches onto the center a W is set on fire an I is encased with Ice an N is formed by a Gust of Wind and an X is constructed of small rocks Winx: The Master of Elements Subtitle is painted a Shine of White Light fades the Title away into a White Background painted with the Chinese Font Season 8 Second Half Episode 15: The Elemental State the chapter opens to show a grey sky as the screen moves back and down toward the Southern Air Monk Temple where Sky is caught in a dream In It he is running about the Southern Air Monk Temple he comes across the room where he had fount Monk Bodhi's skeleton in real life and instead see his own self in the Elemental State the personage of himself turns to glare at him angrily with bluish white pupil less glowing eyes Screen switches to a terrified Sky wind blowing past him Switches to a view of Rokka and Kalani huddled behind a rock watching the Elemental State Sky as he sends a forceful gust of wind that blows the real Sky back he falls into the room in the Fire Temple he had visited to speak to Adam the doors to the room open and reveal the personage of Sky in the Elemental State who breathes fire and splits the floor in half the real Sky falls through and lands on a Fire Tribe ship in the Northern seas the monstrous voi fish called Voizilla created when he and Va had fused together during the Water Kingdom Chaos appears before him the personage of him inside The Voizilla makes a downward cutting motion and the personage does the same before a blinding white appears and the dream ends Sky awakes from it and leaves the room where the gang is sleeping exiting through a stairway Kalani awakens and catches sight of him leaving "Sky..." Kalani says as the screen switches to a view of Sky standing by the ledge of the Water Kingdom ship on which they are sailing Kalani approaches him "Do you want to talk about it?" Kalani asks before Sky stares into the sea "Nah, just a nightmare. I was in the Elemental State, but I was outside my body watching myself...It was scary. I was scary..." Sky says as he closes his eyes and bows his head Kalani puts her hand on his shoulder the scene changes to daybreak Rakku is on the ship with two Water Kingdom members and the gang "Kalani, I want you to have this." Rakku says before he holds up a flask and closes up on it "This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis...The water has unique properties. Don't lose it..." Rakku explains as Kalani accepts the amulet and hugs him "Thank you, Master Rakku." Kalani says before he hands Sky box of scrolls "Sky, these scrolls will help you master watercurving...But remember, they're no substitute for a real master." Rakku explains as Sky looks up at Kalani who is sitting on Vahpa and looks back "Rokka...take care, son." Rakku says before he pats him on shoulder leaving him dismayed upon receiving no gifts "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here...General Slate will provide you with an escort to Vomashu. There, you will be safe to begin your earthcurving training with King Rocky..." Rakku explains as he looks to the entire gang while pointing out a direction "Vahpa, yip yip!" Sky says before Kalani waves as they fly away "Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!" Kalani shouts as the scene switches to a village Firoh is laying on a table getting a relaxing massage at a resort "This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" Firoh asks before he looks at the clearly unhappy Cairo walks over to him and sits down on the ground "I see...It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Firoh asks as Cairo looks at him sadly "Three months ago today, I was banished. I lost it all..." Cairo says before he looks up "I want it back. I want the Mystical Master, I want my honour...my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless..." Cairo explains as he looks on regretfully "I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Firoh asks before Cairo gets up and walks away he grimaces soon after to the massagers "Uh, that came out wrong...didn't it?" Firoh asks as they look at each other in confusion the scene switches to a Fire Tribe ship several men bow as a royal carriage is brought out within the carriage is Princess Anala the adoptive daughter of Valtor adoptive niece of Firoh and adoptive sister of Cairo she is stepping out of the carriage and walking down the line of soldiers "My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire King, and have brought shame on all of us. You might have mixed feelings about attacking members of the Royal Family...I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate...I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed..." Anala explains before the soldiers leave the captain runs up to her "Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall." the Captain explains as Anala looks at him "I'm sorry, captain...but I do not know much about the tides. Could you explain something to me?" Anala asks before the Captain stares at her "Of course, Your Highness..." the Captain says as Anala glares at him "Do the tides command this ship?" Anala asks before the Captain looks at her "I'm afraid I don't understand." the Captain says as Anala glares at him "You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in...Do the tides command this ship?" Anala asks in a sharper tone before the Captain looks at her "No, princess." the Captain says as Anala glares at him "And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?" Anala asks before the Captain looks at her worried "No, princess..." the Captain says concerned as Anala runs fingers through her bangs "Well then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who have already made up their mind about killing you. and worry more about me...who's still mulling it over." Anala explains before she turns to face the captain angrily "I'll pull us in..." the Captain says as he leaves Switch to a close-up of Anala who glares and narrows her eyes in suspicion the scene switches to the team flying on Vahpa Rokka rises to view their destination "There it is!" Rokka shouts before the gang arrives at General Slate's base where he and his soldiers are waiting "Welcome, Master Sky!" Slate says as the screen Switches to view of the team stretching after riding on Vahpa "I am General Slate, and welcome. to all of you great heroes! Vahpa...Komo. brave Rokka...the mighty Kalani." Slate explains before Kalani looks at him pleased "Mighty Kalani? I like that..." Kalani says as fireworks go off launched by the soldiers using earthcurving "Not bad, not bad..." Rokka says while he is viewing the display the scene switches to inside the base where General Slate and the team are sitting in a spacious discussion room screen view depicts entire room "Avatar Sky, we were all amazed at the stories of how you singlehandedly wiped out an entire Fire Tribe fleet at the North Pole." Slate explains before Sky looks at him casually "I try not to think about it too much..." Sky says as Slate smiles and looks at him "Mystical Master, you're ready to face the Fire King now." Slate declares before Sky looks at him shocked "What!? No I'm not!" Sky shouts as Kalani holds out her hand in reasoning "Sky still needs to master all four elements..." Kalani says before Slate looks at her "Why? With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battle ships in a matter of minutes. he could defeat the Fire King now!" Slate shouts as Rokka looks at him unamused and disinterested "But sir, the thing is...Sky can only do those things when he's in the Elemental State." Rokka explains before Sky looks at the General "See, it's this special form where-" Sky is cut off as General Slate sharply turns away from him "I'm well aware! Your eyes and arrow markings glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power...we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores." Slate explains sharply before he looks at the map "But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon..." Slate says as he guides finger from the location of the base to the location of the Fire Tribe Capital "we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Tribe." Slate explains before Sky looks at him doubtfully "Right, but...I don't know how to get in or out of the Elemental State. much less what to do once I'm there..." Sky says as General Slate looks at him "So, it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Elemental State and then you'll face your destiny..." Slate declares before the group rises "No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan...Sky's pursuing his destiny his way." Kalani explains angrily as Slate sits on his desk "Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the War goes on...May I show you something?" Slate asks before he leads Sky to a window "That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones." Slate explains as several soldiers are injured and walking slowly "They came back...Every day, the Fire Tribe takes lives. People are dying Sky! You could end it...now. Think about it..." Slate says before Sky averts his eyes to the side looking unsure the scene changes to Anala's ship where she is training she stands perfectly straight holding her fingers in front her hand the screen switches to where Vo and Ri are sitting overseeing her training Switches to view of Anala as she moves her arms in a circular motion generating lightning and firing the bolt into the sky "Almost perfect." Vo says as Ri looks at her "One hair out of place..." Ri says before Close-up of her face as she pushes a loose strand of hair away "Almost isn't good enough!" Anala shouts as she repeats her actions generating lightning again and firing it off into the distance Switches to a view of Firoh who suddenly awakes from a nap sits up and peers in curiosity the scene changes to nightfall at Slate's base "General Slate?" Sky asks before Slate looks at him smiling "Come in, Sky. Have you thought about our discussion?" Slate asks as Sky looks at him "I'm in...I'll fight the Fire King." Sky says before the scene changes to where Sky has entered a room with several plain beds where the team is resting for the night he sits on his bed "I told the general I'd help him, by going into the Elemental State..." Sky explains as Kalani sits up "Sky, no! This is not the right way!" Kalani shouts worried before Rokka is resting on his bed with his arms behind his head "Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Tribe?" Rokka asks as he widens his eyes "He was incredible!" Rokka shouts before Kalani looks at him "There's a right way to do this. Practice, study...and discipline!" Kalani shouts as Rokka looks at her casually "Or just glow it up and stop that Fire King!" Rokka shouts before she raises and throws her hands up in surrender "If you two meat heads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. go ahead and glow it up!" Kalani shouts as she exits "Kalani, I'm just being realistic! I don't have time to do this the right way!" Sky shouts before he casts a mournful look the scene changes to the next day where Slate the team and another soldier are sitting in an outdoor room the soldier is pouring tea in a cup he drops white food item into the teapot "This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant...In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you...it may trigger the Elemental State." the soldier explains as Sky looks at the cup "Ten-fold energy, huh?" Sky asks before he drinks the tea causing his eyebrows to twitch slightly the screen moves downward to the same scene where Sky is riding rapidly on an air ball hyper from the energy boost "Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Elemental State cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?!" Sky asks quickly as Rokka is sitting on the floor tired out by Sky's actions "I guess he could TALK the Fire King to death..." Rokka says before Sky hits a pillar and falls backward the scene switches to where Sky is sitting on the ground Rokka standing a few feet away "Maybe I can shock you into the Elemental State." Rokka explains as Sky looks at him excitedly "I love surprises!" Sky shouts happily before Screen switches to view from Sky's perspective Kalani covering his eyes with her hands she uncovers his eyes to reveal Rokka towering over Sky his head instead replaced with Komo's who screeches Sky screams and glances at his arrow markings "Still not glowing..." Sky explains as Switches to view of the entire team as Rokka steps backward losing his balance and falls to the ground off screen Slate shakes his head in dismay the scene changes to a dimly lit room where Sky is standing wearing an outfit consisting of a Water Kingdom cloak an Earth Nation hat with leaves coming out of the top a Fire Nation soldier outfit and what appears to be a belt "You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothes from each of the curving nations. Now I will join the four elements into one! Water, earth...fire. air!" the Oracle says before he pours jug of milk into a bowl pours in bowl of dirt takes a nearby torch and throws it in releases wind gust from wooden contraption "Four elements together as one!" the Oracle shouts as he raises the bowl and flings the contents at Sky coating him in mud "This is just mud!" Sky says annoyed before the Oracle looks at him "So...do you feel anything?" the Oracle asks quizzically as Sky raises a finger catching everyone's interest only to sneeze causing mud to fly everywhere coating Slate Kalani and Rokka General rubs mud from face "We have to find a way." Slate explains before the scene changes to Cairo and Firoh's place of stay the room dark inside several various shells fall from a bag onto the table the screen moves up to where Firoh is standing at the table picking up and examining the different shells "Look at these magnificent shells!" Firoh shouts as he holds up one shell and picks up a conch "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come..." Firoh says before Cairo looks at him "We don't need any more useless things! You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now!" Cairo shouts as Anala from the corner sitting at the table calmly "Hello, brother. Uncle..." Anala says before Cairo angrily glares at her "What are YOU doing here?" Cairo asks as she holds up a shell in her hand "In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." Anala explains before she rises and walks toward Cairo and Firoh "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Ruru?" Anala asks as Cairo angrily looks at her "Don't call me that!" Cairo shouts before Firoh glares at her upset "To what do we owe this honour?" Firoh asks as Anala looks at him "Hmm...must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point..." Anala says before she breaks the shell she was holding with her fingertips leaving Firoh angry "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind...Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him treacherous plots Family are the only ones you can really trust..." Anala says as she pauses briefly "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home...Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited...Grateful. I just gave you great news..." Anala explains before Firoh looks at her "I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment." Firoh says as Anala glares at him "Don't interrupt, Uncle!" Anala shouts furiously as she looks to Cairo "I still haven't heard my thank you...I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way..." Anala explains before Cairo looks at her surprised "Father regrets? He. wants me back?" Cairo asks as Anala looks at him "I can see you need time to take this in...I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening..." Anala says before she exits leaving Cairo to ponder what has just been said meanwhile at Slate's base Sky and Kalani stand on a balcony the sun setting over the horizon "Can we talk about something?" Kalani asks as Sky looks ahead of him "Sure." Sky says before Switch to side-view of Sky and Kalani "Do you remember when we were at the air temple and you found Monk Bodhi's skeleton? It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you...I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore." Kalani explains as the screen Closes up to her "I'm not saying the Elemental State doesn't have incredible and helpful power...but you have to understand for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary." Kalani says before Sky lowers his head "I'm really glad you told me that...But I still need to do this." Sky says as Kalani looks at him upset "I don't understand..." Kalani says before Switches to a overall view of Sky and Kalani "No, you don't. Every day...more and more people die. I'm already fifteen days late...Defeating the Fire King is the only way to stop this war I have to try it!" Sky explains as Kalani looks at him sadly "I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm not coming tomorrow...Good night." Kalani says before she begins to exit Sky sadly looks at her "Good night..." Sky says as the scene changes to nightfall at Cairo and Firoh's house Switches to inside the house "We're going home! After three long months, it's unbelievable!" Cairo shouts while packing belongings before Firoh is staring out the window thoughtfully "It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything..." Firoh explains as Cairo looks at him "Did you listen to Anala? Father's realized how important family is to him! He cares about me!" Cairo shouts irritated before Firoh turns to face Cairo and holds out arms in gesture "I care about you! And if Valtor wants you back, well. I think It may not be for the reasons imagine..." Firoh says as Cairo turns his back on him "You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything!" Cairo shouts before Firoh looks at him "Cairo, I only meant that in our family...things are not always what they seem." Firoh explains as Cairo turns to face him "I think you are EXACTLY what YOU seem! A lazy, mistrustful shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" Cairo says before he walks away leaving Firoh saddened Meanwhile Sky is caught in another dream the dream takes place in the Southern seas on Cairo's ship where the Elemental State Sky rises from the water riding a water vortex similar to the way Sky did in the beginning of the series the personage lands on deck and sweeps away the real Sky with watercurving the personage to Cairo and performs the same downward cutting motion as seen in previous dreams before the dream abruptly ends and Sky awakes he sits up in his bed "Rokka! Rokka, wake up..." Sky says as Rokka looks at him "Huh?" Rokka asks before Sky looks at him "I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Elemental State?" Sky asks as Rokka stares at him "You sure?" Rokka asks before Sky looks at him "Yes." Sky says as Rokka looks at him "Okay..." Rokka says nonchalantly before Sky looks at him "Do you think the general will be mad?" Sky asks as Rokka looks at him "What can he say? You're the Master. Who knows better than you?" Rokka asks before Sky lies back on his bed resting his head on his arms the next morning we switch back to Cairo who is getting ready to return home he descends a stone staircase carrying his bags Firoh is holding up his hand in motion and running down the staircase after Cairo "Wait! Don't leave without me!" Firoh shouts as Cairo turns around smiles and sets down pack "Uncle! You've changed your mind!" Cairo shouts before Firoh lays hand on his shoulder "Family sticks together, right?" Firoh asks as the scene flashes back to a view of Cairo's father Valtor resting his hand on his adoptive son's shoulders months ago flashes back to present day "We're finally going home!" Cairo shouts before he resumes his descent the screen closes up on Anala's ship sitting in the harbour closes up to Firoh looking on with suspicion the scene switches to the discussion room in Slate's base "The thing is, I don't think we'll be able to trigger it on purpose...So I guess that's it." Sky humbly explains as Slate looks at him sadly and Sky stares at him disappointed "I'm sure...I can only reach the Elemental State when I'm in genuine danger." Sky says before Slate turns away from him "I see...I was afraid you'd say that." Slate says as he blasts his entire desk at Sky using earthcurving sending him soaring across the room "Sky!" Rokka shouts before he attempts to come to his aid only to be held down by two soldiers the impact sends Sky crashing through the wall and flying out of the building he breaks his fall with aircurving Slate walks over toward the hole that was created from the impact and points to Sky "Men! Attack the Avatar!" Slate shouts as the scene switches to a view of Sky being surrounded by several earthcurving soldiers some riding on ostrich horses Slate jumps out of the building and hits the ground sending a rock wave at Sky which sends him back further "What are you doing?" Sky asks alarmed before Slate looks at him smirking "I believe we're about to get results..." Slate slyly explains as the screen focuses on soldiers who prepare to fire large earth coins at Sky using earthcurving Switches to a view of Sky looking nervously about him the screen zooms out to a view of him and his attackers before switching to a soldier who sends an earth coin at him Sky avoids two oncoming coins and soars in the air parallel to the ground between two more coins that are thrown at him he lands safely on the ground "I'm not your enemy! I won't FIGHT you!" Sky shouts cautiously before he jumps into the air as four earth coins are sent his way crashing into each other as Sky begins his descent another earth coin is sent skidding toward him the coins crashes into one of the four stationery coins Sky lands on the ground where the coin was standing just moments ago two of the other stationery coins are closed together the screen switches to a view of Sky trapped inside the hole of the earth coins rolling speedily away An earthcurver breaks the coin crumbling them to bits Sky lands on the ground rises and faces the rest of the soldiers Meanwhile Rokka who was being held down by the two soldiers raises his feet and steps on their bare foot forcefully the two soldiers release their grip and fall forward onto the ground in pain while Rokka runs away to aid Sky outside Sky narrowly avoid two earth coins sent at him one flying above him one flying below him two more earth coins are sent from opposite sides of the ring threatening to crush him Sky manages to escape by dodging through the holes in the coins just as they collide together and fall to the ground riding an air ball Sky zigzags past several soldiers who attempt to slow him down by conjuring up rock walls in his path two soldiers riding ostrich horses chase after him as Sky rides past and scales up the wall of the base as he is seen riding up the wall on the air ball the two soldiers use earthcurving to propel themselves upward Sky's air balls runs out of air and he begins running up the wall the two soldiers following him in hot pursuit Switches to a top view of Sky scaling the wall only to narrowly dodge two spears coming his way he falls to the ground the two soldiers land on the wall and descend to the ground after him Sky somersaults forward as he avoids their spear attacks yet again he lands onto the ground an earth coin embedded into it the earth coin is suddenly sent upward and dragged forward Sky being trapped in its hole the earth coin lands in front of Slate "You can't RUN forever!" Slate shouts as Sky looks at him fearfully "You can't FIGHT Forever!" Sky shouts before Slate leaps forward and crushes the earth coin just as Sky jumps to avoid the attack dust from the impact is sent flying toward the screen the scene changes to where Cairo and Firoh are approaching Anala's ship the camera moves upward and focuses on a view of Anala standing quietly on top of a ramp leading up to the ship Royal Procession guards stand on either side of them as they walk forming an aisle Firoh averts his eyes suspiciously between the guards they reach the ship and bow the guards behind them walk forward and close the aisle "Brother! Uncle! Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come." Anala explains as the Captain looks at her "Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" the Captain asks before Anala looks at him "Set our course for home, captain..." Anala says sweetly as the Captain stares at her "Home." the Captain wistfully says before he walks up the ramp with Cairo and Firoh following him and raises his hand in gesture "You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!" the Captain shouts as he widens his eyes in realization at his mistake and looks at Anala Cairo and Firoh stop looking surprised Switch to Anala with a look of surprise on her face the screen rushes to her face as her expression turns to fury Switch back to the captain his eyes wide "Your Highness, I..." the Captain nervously explains before Switch to Cairo his eyes widening Switches to a close-up of Firoh who narrows his eyes to the left and suddenly begins attacking the guards he pushes them off the edge of the walkway and sends fire blasts their way Switches to a side-view of Cairo as he stomps furiously up the ramp and throws the captain off "You lied to me!" Cairo shouts as Switch to Anala who appears confident "Like I've never done that before." Anala explains smugly before she turns her back to him and walks away as two guards standing near her shoot fire blasts at Cairo Cairo crosses his arms and spreads them outward deflecting three attacks and shouts at he charges onto the ship the scene changes to Sky who avoids three earth coins that slam onto the ground threatening to crush him he runs to the left of the screen as another coin rolls away the scene changes to the team's bedroom where Kalani is laying on her bed listening to the noises outside "I wonder what crazy thing they're trying to do now..." Kalani says as Komo who is sleeping on a pillow raises his head before going back to sleep Kalani hears another rumble outside and grows worried "Maybe we should just make sure Sky's okay." Kalani explains before she rises from her bed the screen switches to a view of the base tower and moves downward to show Kalani and Rokka running down opposite stairways they meet up at the bottom of the base "What's going on?" Kalani asks frantically as Rokka looks at her "The general's gone crazy! He's trying to force Sky into the Elemental State!" Rokka shouts before he pulls out his boomerang and throws it as Kalani runs off Switches to a view of a soldier who is hit by the boomerang and falls to the ground in a daze knocking over the earth coin in the process Switches to Sky who is being chased by another soldier mounted on an ostrich horse the head of the spear the soldier was holding is suddenly snapped off he slows down stunned at this Switches to a view of Kalani summoning a water whip Rokka approaches the ostrich horse carefully "Good...bird. horse thingy..." Rokka says as he mounts it and the animal begins galloping away leaving Kalani standing in the area the screen zooms out to Slate Several Earth Coins are summoned rolling toward Kalani before coming to a standstill Slate is looking back on Sky who managed to escape up a stairway "Maybe YOU can AVOID me. but SHE can't..." Slate explains before the soldiers rotate the earth coins so that their flat sides face Kalani the screen zooms out to the entire arena the coins forming a triangular pattern around Kalani the watercurver sends a water whip at Slate who summons up dust pillars that deflect the water and turn it to mud he uses sandcurving to begin sinking her into the ground she twists around buried knee deep "I can't move!" Kalani shouts as she is struggling to break free Sky clenches his fists "Don't hurt her!" Sky shouts worried before he leaps onto the ground and sends a gust of wind at Slate who summons an earth wall to block the attack Slate brings down the earth wall and sinks Kalani into the ground further this time burying her waist deep Rokka is still riding on the ostrich horse "Kalani! No!" Rokka shouts as he gallops toward her but Slate sinks the animal's feet into the ground flinging Rokka off the ostrich horse Rokka slams into the hole of an earth coin leaving him dangling Sky is clutching onto Slate's arm "Stop this! You HAVE to LET her go!" Sky shouts desperately before Slate looks at him mockingly "You could save her IF you were in the Elemental State!" Slate says as Sky has tears forming around his eyes "I'm trying. I'm trying!" Sky shouts before Kalani looks at the ground "Sky, I'm sinking!" Kalani shouts as she twists around again and is buried chest deep Slate looks at Sky impatiently "I don't SEE glowing!" Slate explains demanding before he lowers his right arm and begins closing his hand into a fist Kalani becomes buried neck deep "Ahh! Please!" Kalani shouts desperately as Sky is falling to his knees "You DON'T need TO do THIS! Sky begs shouting before Slate glares at him unimpressed "Apparently, I do..." Slate says scornfully as he clenches his fist tight sinking Kalani completely she cries out in fear before being completely buried in the ground Sky leaps forward and attempts to save her however he falls short the screen Closes up on Sky as his arrow marking begins to glow a bright white he turns his head to face Slate angrily with pupil less glowing eyes the Elemental State now triggered Slate smiles "It worked! It worked!" Slate shouts while laughing triumphantly before an air blast is sent his way fluttering clothes Switch to Sky who's short yellow hair strands and bangs is raised by massive amounts of invisible Spiritual Cosmic Energy and static electricity and Switch to Slate his triumphant expression soon becomes on of fear as he realizes the situation Switches to Sky who performs the downward cutting motion as seen in his previous dreams and pushes Slate back with a powerful air slice Slate lands roughly on the ground Switches to Sky who begins rising on an wind vortex the scene changes back to Cairo who leaps onto the deck of the ship and blasts the two guards off the ship with two fire blasts he lands on deck the screen zooms out to where Anala is standing patiently several feet away her back turned to him focuses on Anala who smirks Switches to Cairo who clenches his fists and prepares fire daggers Switches to Firoh who continues to attack the guards on the walkway he pushes several guards away grabs one and wrestles him "Cairo! Let's go!" Firoh shouts as he hurls the guard over the edge and steps to the side to avoid another guard's attack and push him aside Switches back to Cairo who charges at Anala with fire daggers Zooms out to where he attempts to strike Anala only for the princess to dodge all of his blows Switches to close-up of her as she smirks at her brother Zooms out to both siblings as Cairo keeps attacking and Anala keeps avoiding Cairo brings down his right hand to land another blow however Anala manages to push him away "You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Mystical Master!" Anala shouts before Switches to Cairo who is panting heavily "Why would he want YOU back HOME, except to LOCK you UP where YOU can NO longer EMBARRASS him?" Anala asks as the screen Switches back to her Cairo conjures up two fire daggers again he leaps into the air and sends a powerful fire blast at Anala using his foot she jumps and lands safely on the deck several feet away Cairo charges at her as she rises to her feet after dodging several more attacks she manages to scrape his forehead with her fingernails leaving three scratch marks on his temple Cairo falls back a few feet from the impact and yells as he charges at her again the two continue to duel eventually making their way up a stairway that leads to the central control area of the ship Anala manages to grab hold of Cairo's arm a few seconds pause as the two stand silently Cairo widening his eyes in alarm Switches to a side-view of the stairway where Anala knocks him to his feet with a blue fire blast Cairo lands roughly at the bottom of the stairwell Switches to a view from Cairo's perspective the screen slightly blurred to show the effects of the blow the screen travels upward from side to side before landing on Anala who moves both her arms in a circular motion generating lightning Switches to a view of her readying the attack and firing the bolt at her brother only for Firoh to step in suddenly grabs hold of her right hand and redirect the lightning causing it to strike a far-off cliff side Firoh bends her downward and kicks her off the ship Anala lands in the water below with a splash Switches to Cairo and Firoh who run away from the ship the scene changes to Slate's base where Sky is rising on the wind vortex still under the control of the Elemental State "Master Sky! Can you hear me? Your friend is safe!" Slate shouts pleading before he brings Kalani back above ground switches to a close-up of her as she looks up at Sky in misery "It was just a trick to trigger the Elemental State...and it WOOOOOOORKED!" Slate shouts as Sky swivels about on the vortex the screen spins 360 around him showing his angry face and lands on the ground forcefully causing a flurry of dust to spread Slate is sent back several feet while Kalani remains rooted to the ground where she was Switches to the left of the area where several soldiers are standing a torrent of dust rumbling their way the dust clears to reveal the ground broken and in ruins as well as the Soldiers being crushed beneath the ground killed Switches to right of the area where several soldiers on ostrich horses stand the dust torrent passes over them and the animals are crushed underneath Rocks with the soldiers violently killed too clears revealing that side in ruins Switches to another area of the base where several houses lie again the torrent passes over leaving the houses considerably damaged Switches to Sky who is still under the influence of the Elemental State his spirit is seen leaving his body and rising into the air Switch to bird's-eye view of the base as Adam's dragon Vang passes by Master Adam and Sky atop the beast the Avatar looks at Sky "It's time you learned." Adam says before they fly higher above the dusty clouds Switches to side view of the dragon many small figures seen floating in the distance Switches to Adam "The Elemental State is a defense mechanism, deisgned to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Masters..." Adam explains as Switches to Master Aiden who stands surrounded by rocky mountain terrain his eyes glow for a moment and he assumes a fighting stance the screen zooms out to reveal two large earthen rocks somewhat resembling balls he performs a series of moves which causes the statues to rise into the air and send them past toward the screen "The glow is the combination of ALL you PAST lives, focusing their energy through YOUR body." Adam says before Switches to a view of Master Ethan riding atop a raft in the middle of the ocean his eyes glow momentarily before he raises his arms and summons a gigantic tsunami-like wave he is seen rapidly riding atop the wave toward the screen Switches to Master Jake who stands in a grassy field surrounded by a forest area his eyes glow briefly as he swings her arm and swivels around conjuring powerful winds the screen zooms out to the entire field and the forest blown violently by the wind "In the Elemental State, you are at your most powerful..." Adam says as the screen Switches to Master Danny who summons lava spouts from four volcanoes the lava washes over the screen and the scene switches back to Adam and Sky "but you ARE also AT your MOST vulnerable." Adam explains before Sky looks at him confused "What do you mean?" Sky asks as Adam looks forward "If you are killed in the Elemental State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken..." Adam says while the figures of him and before the Mystical Masters in the background are blown away like dust shows the line of Masters with Sky standing at the end the Avatars begin to fade away in succession down the line "and the Master will CEASE to exist." Adam explains as he fades away in example Sky is shown with a worried look on his face the scene switches to the base where Vang flies over Slate's base Switches to Sky's body surrounded by a dome of air Vang flies downward head first passing through Sky's body and into the ground Sky's spirit is brought back to his physical self and he exits the Elemental State he falls to the ground weak and surveys the damage he caused to the base Switches to the ruins of the arena houses destroyed and earth coins flung about Switches to Kalani completely unharmed from the whole ordeal who approaches Sky and hugs him "I'm sorry, Kalani...I hope you never have to see me like that again." Sky says regretfully embracing her before Slate still satisfied walks towards them "Ha! Are you joking? That was almost perfect!" Slate shouts triumphantly as he massages his beard "We just have to find out a way to control you once you're like that..." Slate thoughtfully says before Sky glares at him slightly angry "You're out of your mind." Sky says unamused as Slate looks at him shocked "I guess we'll figure it out on our way to the Fire Tribe..." Slate declares before Rokka appears behind the general riding the ostrich horse he raises his club and strikes the general on the head which knocks him out cold "Anybody got a problem with that?" Rokka asks as the three surviving soldiers shake their head while the others remain dead and crushed Zooms out to the gang three soldiers and Slate who lies on the ground motionless "Do you still want an escort to Vomashu?" a Soldier asks before Kalani casts the group a look of annoyance "I think we're all set." Kalani says as the group leaves the base on Vahpa the scene changes to the village resort Anala is seen standing on the balcony of the residential buildings Two Royal Procession guards stand in the background to protect her she holds up wanted poster of her brother and uncle "Anyone who harbours THESE traitors WILL face THE wrath of the FIRE lord!" Anala shouts before she lays a hand on the balcony causing the two massagers to cower in fear switches to a close-up of her "There WILL be NO place LEFT to HIDE!" Anala declares as the scene changes to a riverside the shadowy reflections of two figures on the run can be seen in the water Switches to view of the river bank and the area nearby as Cairo and Firoh run frantically Switches to riverbank as the two stop and fall to the ground catching their breath "I think we're safe here..." Firoh explains before Switches to view from Cairo's perspective as he pulls out a small dagger Switches to a close-up of Cairo holding the dagger its blade reflecting the sunlight Switches briefly to Firoh who closes seemingly aware of his nephew's action he casts a look Cairo who holds the knife under his ponytail Switches to close-up of his ponytail as he slices it off with the knife he holds it in his hand and looks at it for a moment before passing the knife to Firoh who cuts off his topknot Switches to Cairo's hand as he release his ponytail Switches to the surface of the river as the two topknots are released and float down the river the camera zooms out to where Cairo and Firoh stand quietly on the bank of the river Fades to credits

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender   
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
PG Rated Violence Action Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Transformations Scripting by Michael Dante DiMartino  
PG Rating by Iginio Straffi  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
James Garrett as Master Adam  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Greg Baldwin as Uncle General Iroh  
Grey DeListle as Princess Anala  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Daniel Dae Kim as General Slate  
Western American Animation Art Style inspired by Avatar from Michael Dnate DiMartino and Iginio Straffi  
Chinese Symbols by Bryan Konietzko  
  
_

_As the Credits fade away a Map of the Land of Elements is shown navigating around 3rd Dimensional Style through Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks through a Set of Mountains Sky fades in entering the Elemental State using Firecurving Earthcurving Watercurving and Aircurving at once surrounded by a Wind Sphere Rocks circling around him Fire Streams rotating Watercurving spinning the opposite direction then He slams his fists together creating a Explosion fading away the Mystical Master Cycle shows the audience all fourteen Masters before Sky in Spiritual Projections and they fade away with their Latest Incarnation eventually a Map of the Land of Elements is zoomed out Team Mystical is in front of it Kalani Vahpa Komo and Rokka fade away while Sky remains on screen with his Staff fading away momentarily after a Black Screen turns into a White Background a W is frozen encased in Ice an I is set on fire an N is created from Rocks and an X is created from Gusts of Winds the painting Master of Elements form the title Winx Master of Elements the Sentences fades away  
_

_Avatar Wikipedia completely ignored Aang killing the Soldiers in the Avatar State, He murdered the Fire Nation soldiers in S1 finale He killed in General Fong's Fortress when Multiple Soldiers are crushed underneath the ground Aang suffocated the Sandbenders He nearly annihilated Fire Lord Ozai at the end of Season 3 Whenever Aang goes into the Avatar State his unrestrained power turns into uncontrolled Violence where He kills everyone in his way Sure Aang spared General Fong but He honestly should have killed him for his foolishness Aang killed outside of the Form like when He killed a Wasp, I'm sorry but Aang is an incredibly violent person in the Avatar State that doesn't really seem like a Protagonist for Toddlers or Kids Whoever says Avatar is a Kids show They don't know what they're talking about Honestly the Rating PG fits Avatar instead of TV-Y7 which is for Toddlers and kids but since Aang tortured and murdered people in the Avatar State He isn't a completely pacifist Protagonist Aang is this Violent Anti Hero...Trust me Sky is going to Kill way more than Aang and have an Intensely Massive Body Count. See you in the Next Chapter! This makes him a much scarier Protagonist than Aang who only killed a few people in Season 9 Sky will murder way more villains than him Aang isn't even that scary too the Elemental State Sky is just nightmarish and his Rule to kill when he has no other choice can send shiver down your spines We all know Bloom doesn't kill because Fairy Code restricts you from randomly murdering your opponents but Since Sky doesn't follow that code and creates his own Rule He is a pacifist that only Murders the Enemy when He really needs to._


	18. Earth Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalani Sky and Rokka searches for an earthcurving teacher with little success While at an earthcurving tournament he finds a talented blind earthcurver boy named Cephras whom he had seen in a vision in the swamp Unable to leave his overprotective parents he cannot become Sky's instructor and although she saves Sky after he is kidnapped is forbidden from fighting any longer To escape her plight she runs away from home and joins the group assuming his role as Sky's mentor

_Opening_

a Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front of an Red Background Chinese Symbols behind him translating to Benevolent Water "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves the Stream of Water motioning his hands and throwing it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward an Earthcurver has his right arm fist upward and his left arm fist downward in a strong posture the Red Background has Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Boulders/Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the shirtless Earthcurver stomps with his right foot ripping a Rock raising into the air and kicking it using left foot the Large Rock flies to the right side of the screen it slides rightward to another Red Background that has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as the scene is showing Princess Anala walking left crouching punching Fire Streams from her right hand and jumps through the air performing an Axe Kick that is surrounded with Flame Waves then the roaring Fire evaporate sideways sliding leftward again a Same Coloured Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before an Aircurver named Sky turned away is leaping from the ceiling balances in place by spinning to the left and swings his arms crossing the palms of his hand then thrusting them forward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind that spirals at the screen a Shine of White Light reveals a Map of Land of Elements with the same translation symbols in each corner zoomed out from National mountains "Long ago, The Four Nations lived together in Harmony as the Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks. But Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked..." Kalani explains as a Group of Firecurvering Soldiers scorches the screen with Fire Streams a fiery Flash of White Light shows Master Adam in a meditating pose "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of all four Main Elements. Could stop them..." Kalani says while Adam splashes a huge wave of water raising his hands elevates Columns of Rock Pillars with his right fist and spins left landing crouching slightly shooting Fire Streams from his palms then creates an Air Slicer that he turns into an Airball launching at the screen Gusts of Wind trace his movements as he goes into the Spirit World "But When the World needed him most, He vanished." Kalani explains before a transparent crossfade shows Kalani Rokka and Sky flying on Vahpa descending to a Earth Kingdom town "After many deaths caused by Sky's frightening unrivalled and unrestrained Elemental State, We had to retreat from the Fortress...We are trying to find a Earthcurving Mentor for him. But I believe Sky will learn the Elements and save the World..." Kalani says as the crossfade reveals Sky holding his Staff behind his back standing heroically the screen moves toward the Sun with an W set on fire I encased in Ice an N constructed out of rocks and an X created by a Gust of Wind the subtitle painted with The Master of Elements in Black font a Shine of White Light vaporizes the title and shows a White Background with painted sentences Season 8 Second Half Episode 16: Earth Master a Flash of White Light makes the sentences fade away the screen moves across a wide-view over Raoling Town citizens move through the streets the team stands inside a shop the screen zooms in on them gathered around a green bag Rokka is looking at the bag while pondering Kalani and Komo on her shoulder look at him Sky sits down looking the other way and wearing his conical hat "It's pricey. but I really do like it..." Rokka explains pensively before Kalani looks at him "Then you should get it, you deserve something nice." Kalani says as Rokka stares at the item "I do, don't I?" Rokka asks before Kalani looks at him with a bored expression "But no, it's too expensive...I shouldn't." Rokka explains as Kalani stares at him "All right, then don't..." Kalani says before she walks away in boredom Sky gets up and follows her Rokka pauses for a moment and goes along too his eyes still on the same bag as he moves out of view the town citizen with the flyers walks away into the same direction Rokka quickly comes back into view "You know what? I'm gonna get it." Rokka shouts enthusiastically as he smiles in a pleased way the scene switches to where Sky walks out of the earthcurving academy with the other students and returns to Kalani and Rokka "Ehhh, he's not the one..." Sky says before he beats his right ear causing sand to fall out of his left ear a Boy student leaves the Earthcurving Academy accompanied by another student "I think The Gibber going to win back the belt at Earth Face off 6." The Student says as another Boy student looks at him "He's going to have to fight his way through the best earthcurvers in the world to get a shot at the champ..." the other Boy student explains before Sky overhears their conversation and runs after them "Excuse me, but where is this earthcurving tournament. exactly?" Sky asks as the Boy looks at him "It's on the island of Noneya...'Noneya' business!" the Boy shouts sarcastically before the students laugh and walk away as he looks on disappointed Rokka walks up to Sky laughing while Kalani glares at them while walking up Rokka laughs and wipes tears of happiness away "Oh, I got to remember that one!" Rokka shouts as Kalani looks at Sky "I'll take care of this." Kalani says consolingly to him before she runs after the students around a corner "Hey, strong guys! Wait up!" Kalani shouts as Rokka is looking at his bag holding it out "What was I thinking? I don't need a new bag! Why did you let me buy this?" Rokka asks angrily before he puts the bag down and crosses his arms in front of his chest Komo hops off his shoulder into the bag he turns around inside of it and settles down closing his eyes Kalani comes running back "You ready to find an earthcurving teacher? Because we're going to Earth Face off 6!" Kalani shouts as Sky looks at her surprised "How'd you get them to tell you?" Sky asks before Kalani looks at him smiling "Oh...a girl has her ways." Kalani says as a scene shows the two students frozen together at the head encased in ice in a alley nightfall the screen shows the entrance to location of Earth Face off 6 a lighted tunnel in a rock face people enter the tunnel the screen shows the hall where the competition will be held a large rectangular arena is located in the middle the arena has stairs running down to a lower oval shaped area seats for the spectators start at the same level as the area Team Mystical walks into an empty row of seats "Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here..." Sky says before they sit down but quickly jump up as a huge rock smashes into the seats next to them "I guess that's why." Rokka explains as in the center of the ring the event's host raises an earthen platform he brings it back to the level of the rest of the area a man raises his left arm "Welcome to Earth Face off 6! I am your host, Rin Vu!" Rin Vu shouts before Kalani sighs and looks the other way "This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Kalani asks as Rokka looks at her "That's what I paid for..." Rokka happily explains before Rin Vu looks at the crowd "The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!" Rin Vu shouts as he leaps up a podium above the ring a bell rings "Round one The Gibber Stone vs The Big Bad Rippo!" Rin Vu announces while he speaks The Gibber raises his arms and turns around to the cheering of the audience the Rippo roars The Gibber Stone is pointing at the Rippo "Listen up, Rippo. You may be big...but you ain't bad!" The Gibber shouts before smiling insanely "The Gibber's gonna win this in a landslide!" The Gibber shouts as the Rippo glares at him "Rippo. mad!" Rippo shouts before he raises his arms and stomps one foot Komo lowers himself more inside Rokka's bag out of fear The Gibber fires three rocks they crash into The Rippo but he does not move he catches one piece of rock with his mouth chews on it and spits it out The Rippo jumps up and down causing the surface of the arena to tilt The Gibber herby loses his balance "Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Rippo is rocking the boat!" Rin Vu shouts as The Gibber reaches the edge but saves himself by curving out part of the ring into a small platform He grabs it and throws it at his opponent hitting him on the back as The Rippo turns around to look at him The Gibber curves up The Rippo's part of the ring and throws him out on it The Rippo crashes in the lower area of around the arena the fight ends thus in his favour "The Gibber wins!" Rin Vu shouts before Kalani is looking at The Gibber "How about The Gibber? He's got some good moves." Kalani explains as Sky shrugs "I don't know...Rocky said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles...What do you think, Rokka?" Sky asks before Rokka cheers loudly "Next match. The Gibber versus..." Rin Vu explains as Switches to a close-up of Earth Nation Man happily waving a Fire Tribe flag "The Earth Nation Man!" Rin Vu shouts before far off side-view as the crowd boos at the Earth Nation Man who is making his way over to the arena still waving his flag on a makeshift earthen bridge which crumbles away behind him Switch to a close-up of Rokka who loudly boos the fighter as well while giving him a thumbs down "Please, to rise for Earth Nation national anthem!" Earth Nation Man shouts as he puts his left hand over his hearts begins to sing "Earth Lord, my rock elevates for thee!" Earth Nation Man says before he drops to his right knee and stretches out his left arm the crowd boos at him while bombarding him with pieces of rock much to his surprise Switches to Rokka with a stone cocked back in his hand ready to throw "Go back to the Earth Nation!" Rokka shouts as he throws his rock Switches to a close-up of the Earth Nation Man who is hit against the head by a rock he starts to become angry though the emotion quickly changes to wonder and he is sunk chest-deep into the ground he drops his flag in the process Switches to a view from over his shoulder to reveal The Gibber as the culprit who subsequently raises himself high into the air on an rock pillar Switches to a close-up of the Earth Nation Man who looks petrified "No, No. please!" Earth Nation Man shouts before Switches to a close-up of The Gibber smiling broadly he leaps in the air his face serious Switches to a side-view The Gibber is plummeting straight down his feet held back behind his back as to direct his knees to the ground Switch to a further off view as he slams the surface of the ring by which he creates a pillar under Earth Nation Man that catapults him out of the ground Frog-view perspective of the Earth Nation Man as he sails screaming through the air Switches to a frontal view of the place where Team Mystical is sitting The Earth Nation Man smacks upside down and face first against the large boulder that was embedded into the stand next to team Mystical Rokka gets up and waves both hands in the air in celebration of the Earth Nation Man's defeat while shouting in the fighter's direction "Yeah! Wooo!" Rokka shouts as he points at Earth Nation Man "The Gibber knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" Rokka shouts before Close up him as he continues to cheer and make taunting faces "Yeah! Woohoo!" Rokka shouts as the scene Switches to the arena where a man riding a badgermole is going over the surface to make it smooth again letting the animal curve all the rubble away a turning frog-view perspective reveals the ceiling and a male assistant holding up a sign to announce the next round as a bell is struck a montage shows The Gibber defeating several more fighters The Vopher gets slammed between two rocks The Recko jumps up but gets hit in the stomach by a broad earthen pillar Stonehunter gets hit with an earthen coin between his victories The Gibber entertains the cheering crowd by wobbling his chest as The Gibber relishes from his fans' praise there is a faded scene with the crowd cheering with Rokka soon appearing in front far off view of Rin Vu standing on his platform "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Rin Vu announces before the light slowly dims to put him in the spotlight Switches to a view of a person with black hair mostly obscured by a green prize belt "The Gibber versus your champion...the Blind Boy!" Rin Vu shouts as he was speaking the boy raises his belt above his head under loud cheering of the crowd Switches to a further off frontal view showing the boy to actually be a short child barely reaching to the waists of the male assistants standing next to him as the spotlight dies down the boy offers his championship belt to the assistant on his right while the other one removes his cape and they both walk off the screen shifts to Sky and Kalani "He can't really be blind." Kalani says before she turns her head and squints her eyes skeptically Switches to a close-up of the Boy's milky-green eyes moves right "It's just part of his character, right?" Kalani asks as frontal view of Sky looks at him "I think he is..." Kalani says before Screen moves back to include Rokka in the view deadpanned "I think he is." Rokka says as he is gesturing downward with both hands "going down!" Rokka shouts before his movement causing Sky to flinch back and Komo to coo and hide in the bag Rokka bought earlier on the market Switch to a view of the Blind Boy that nearly instantly moves back to a view from on the arena's floor level The Gibber confidently puts his foot in the middle of the screen cracking the floor in the process and throwing up some dust Switches to a frog-point frontal view of the fighter "The Gibber feels conflicted about fighting a young blind boy..." The Gibber explains as Blind Boy points at The Gibber "Sounds to me like you're scared, Gibber!" the Blind Boy mockingly shouts before after a pause where he looks stunned "The Gibber's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you screen in a rock-alanche!" The Gibber shouts as he narrows his eyes expands instantly and makes a dramatic crushing gesture "Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" The Blind Boy shouts before he throws his head back and laughs "HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The Blind Boy laughs as Switches to a close-up of Sky before switching to a flashback from The Swamp where he saw a boy in white and the flying boar he remembers his laugh which is the same as that of the Boy the flashback shows a closer view of the boy in the fancy shorts the screen closes in and turns around the boy to reveal his face as the Boy's the flashback ends in a flash of white to reveal Sky's stunned face "It's on!" The Gibber shouts before Switches back to a view from behind The Gibber who faces the Boy before shifting to a tilting view of The Gibber's head despite his bravado he is sweating profusely Switch to a frontal view of the Boy the screen whirls around his head and ends with a close up view of his ear Switch to The Gibber who yells and takes a step forward as his heel hits the ground the screen freezes and goes to black and white shock waves in white move out from his heel where it has struck the floor of the arena Switch to an overhead view of The Gibber showing the shock wave emanating away from his heel in concentric circles Switch again to the Boy standing perfectly still the shock waves reach his and travel up his body return to a frontal view of the Boy in full colour he moves forward opening his arms as soon as he registers the shock wave indicating the movement of his opponent The Gibber moves forward at a slow motion rate he is bellowing a slurred battle cry Switch to a wider view of The Gibber as his foot strikes the ground again the screen flashes black and white again as another shock wave is shown moving out from him Switch back to a frontal view of the Boy who has begun to swing his right foot in an arc toward the ground in front of him the screen motion speeds up to normal his strike creates a shock wave in the arena floor that churns up the ground in the direction of the Gibber in a straight line a quick view of Sky staring incredulously at the screen his face turning to follow the Boy's shock wave Switch back to a frontal view of The Gibber whose foot meets the shock wave just as he puts it back on the ground the shock wave makes him drop down onto the ground in a perfect split fracturing bones within his legs violently Switch briefly to Komo and Rokka Komo squeaks and Rokka's look of adulation and excitement turns to a look of pain Switch to a close view from above The Gibber he looks up into the screen with a look of excruciating pain on his face "Ahhhhhh!" The Gibber shouts painfully before Switch back to the Boy who makes a chopping motion with his right hand three rock stalagmites erupt from the ground near The Gibber and ejects him from the ring he slams into the wall beneath the stands and slides down into the crevice between the arena and the stands shift to a close-up of the Boy's face which softens into a crafty and satisfied smile as Rin Vu speaks "Your winner, and still the champion. the Blind Boy!" Rin Vu shouts as Switch to a wider view of the Boy who raises his right fist in victory "How did he do that?" Kalani asks before Sky continue staring at the experienced Earthcurver "He waited...and listened." Sky explains as Switch to a wide view of the announcer's tower as Rin Vu jumps down and lands next to Ceph on the arena floor he holds a green bag in his left hand "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Boy!" Rin Vu explains before he motions at the champion he motions toward Ceph once again silence "What? No one dares to face him?" Rin Vu asks as a voice travels through the air "I will!" Sky shouts before Rin Vu looks disappointed for a moment before the screen view to Sky entering the ring the crowd murmurs its approval shift to a long wide view of Sky as he closes the distance between himself and the Boy Rin Vu jumps out of the screen Switch to Rokka and Kalani "Go Sky! Avenge The Gibber!" Rokka shouts as Ceph looks at him "Do people REALLY want to see two little boys fighting out here?" Cephras asks before the audience looks at battle "Oooh..." the audience react as Sky puts his hand up in a conciliatory gesture "I don't want to fight you. I want to talk to you..." Sky says before Switch to Rokka and Kalani "Boo! No talking!" Rokka shouts as Kalani turns to her brother in disapproval "Don't boo at him!" Kalani shouts before slapping Rokka Switch to Sky's feet he takes a step Switch back to the Boy who smiles as soon as his foot hits the ground He stomps the ground with the side of his foot a shock wave travels across the ground and causes a large rock to grow out of the ground underneath Sky who is launched in the air he lands softly on the ground behind him he turns around with an upset expression on his face "Somebody's a little LIGHT on his FEET! What's your fighting name the Fancy Dancer?" Ceph asks as Sky smiles sheepishly before Cephras launches another pillar which lifts him up "Where'd YOU go?" Cephras asks before Sky lands behind him terrified "Please, wait!" Sky shouts as Cephras detects him from behind himself "There you are!" Cephras shouts before he launches a rock at him he stops it with aircurving and the blast knocks Ceph out of the ring Quick views of Rin Vu The Gibber who is recovering from his match with the Blind Boy and the Water Kingdom siblings as they confirm their collective shock Switch back to Sky who looks around surprise as the crowd cheers Switch to a view of the Boy walking away from the base of the arena in the background is a set of stairs Sky is at the top of the stairs and calls after the former champion "Please, listen! I need an earthcurving teacher and I think it's supposed to be you!" Sky explains going after him as Ceph looks behind him angrily "Whoever you are, just Leave ME alone." Cephras says before he earthcurves a doorway and exits through it he turns and closes the door with a motion of his hands "Wait!" Sky shouts as he reaches the wall too late he turns and looks sad Switch to Rin Vu holding the belt and the bag of gold the crowd cheering behind them Kalani and Rokka enter the screen from the right Rokka hugs Rin Vu and takes the money and the belt he puts his arm around Sky's shoulder but the Master is still morose Sky looks down sorrowfully Switch to the next morning featuring a wide view of Raoling before zooming in on Team Mystical walking within the town "I've got to admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag...it matches the belt. perfectly..." Rokka explains before Kalani looks at him "That is a big relief." Kalani sarcastically says as Sky looks at her "If we want to find the Blind Boy, the Earthcurving Academy is a great place to start..." Sky explains before the same two boy students from yesterday are seen practicing "Oh great, you again." the Student says as Kalani glares at them causing them to back off "Ahh!!" the other Student friend shouts before Kalani looks at them angrily "Yeah, I didn't think so..." Kalani says as Rokka looks at her "Nicely done." Rokka smugly says before the Student walks towards Sky "Hey! You're that kid who beat the Blind Boy!" the Student shouts as Sky looks at them confused "We need to talk to him...Do you guys know where he lives?" Sky asks before the Student looks at him unamused "The Blind Boy's a mystery." the Student says as he raises fist dramatically "He shows up to fight, then disappears..." He explains before Kalani lays hands on Sky's shoulder "Let me handle this." Kalani says as she approaches the second student with a stern look "You're not telling us everything!" Kalani shouts accusingly before that Student holds his hands up defensively "No, No...I-I swear it's true. No one knows where he goes...or who he really is." the Student explains as Sky looks down "That's because we're asking about the wrong person...In my vision, I saw a boy. in a white shirt with a pet flying boar...Know anybody like that?" Sky asks before the Student becomes skeptical "Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Veirong family. They're the richest people in town...Probably the whole world." He explains as the other Student looks at him "Yeah, but they don't have a son..." He explains the adoption status of Ceph "A flying boar is good enough for me. Let's check it out..." Sky says before the Boy Student looks at him "Yeah, you better leave." He says quietly as Kalani glares at them "Hey, I got my eye on you..." Kalani says before Rokka gestures fingers coolly "Water Kingdom." Rokka whispers as back at Earth Face off 6 venue "I'm telling you, The Gibber was standing right there. I saw the kid strike...but there was no earthcurving. Nothing made contact...The Blind Boy just fell out of the ring. He must've took a dive and split the money with the kid..." The Gibber explains before Rin Vu slams the wall causing rocks to land on his feet cries out in anger and pain "Nobody cheats Rin Vu." Rin Vu shouts as shifts to a wide overhead view of a walled country estate with a lovely garden and many ponds It is daylight a view of the gate tilts up to reveal a crest with a flying boar emblazoned upon it Switch to the three kids spying on the gate "That's the flying boar from my vision...Come on!" Sky shouts before they enter the courtyard suddenly part of the ground lifts up launching them into the air they yell as they fall and land unceremoniously Sky and Kalani land in some rose bushes but Rokka slams painfully onto the solid ground Sky looks up switch to an upside down view of the Boy now in his fancy white shirt and green shorts "What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?!" Cephras asks as Sky looks at him confused "How did you know it was me?" Sky asks before Cephras looks at Rokka "Don't answer to Twinkle Toes, it's not manly!" Rokka shouts as Kalani stares at him "You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Kalani explains before Ceph looks at them offended "How DID you find me?" Cephras asks as Sky looks at him "Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthcurver who listens to earth And then I had a vision in a curving swamp...and-" Sky is cut off when Ceph raises his eyebrow in disbelief "What Sky is trying to say is, he's the Avatar. And if he doesn't master earthcurving soon...he won't be able to defeat the Fire King." Kalani explains before Cephras raises his right hand to her face "Not my problem...Now, get out of here or I'll call the guards." Cephras threatens as he begins walking away "Look, we all have to do our part to win this war...and yours is to teach Sky earthcurving." Rokka explains before Cephras looks at the screen "Guards! Guards, Help!" Cephras shouts as the gang scatters as two guards arrive "Ceph, what happened?" a Guard asks before Ceph looks at him "I...thought I heard someone. I got scared..." Cephras explains as the Guard escorts him off screen "You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision, Ceph." The Guard explains before they escort him and Sky peers at them from over a rooftop he smiles and climbs down fade quickly to a view of a teapot being picked up by a pair of arms that belong to someone in a brown or gold robe the fingers have two gold rings on them the screen follows the teapot as it is lifted up and opened Rao and Voppy sit on a sofa drinking tea Rao takes a sip of tea "I'm pleased to hear that Ceph's private lessons are going well...But I want to be sure he's not trying anything dangerous." Rao says as Ru looks at him "Absolutely not...I am keeping him at a beginner's level. Basic forms and breathing exercises only..." Ru explains before Rao looks at him "Very good." Rao says as a servant comes in "Excuse me, sir...but you have a visitor." the Servant explains before Rao looks at him angrily "Who thinks they are so important they can just come to my home unannounced?" Rao asks as the Servant bows "Uh...the Mystical Master, sir." the Servant says before Rao and Voppy look at each other the servant goes away Ceph blows his hair in annoyance the scene fades to inside the dining room where the Veirongs Ru and Team Mystical gather for a dinner of soup tea roast duck and tea Sky sits across from Ceph Rokka devours his food servant brings a cup of soup to Ceph Rao notices "Blow on it...It's too hot for him." Rao says as Sky looks at the soup "Allow me..." Sky says before he sends a small tornado at the cup everyone claps "Master Sky, it's an honour to have you join us." Voppy explains as Rao looks at him "In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Rao asks before Sky looks at him "I'd like to defeat the Fire King by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earthcurving teacher first..." Sky explains as Close-up of Ceph with a annoyed look Rao chuckles "Well, Master Ru is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teachin Ceph since he was little..." Rao explains before the screen moves to Ru "Then he must be a great earthcurver! Probably good enough to teach someone else!" Sky shouts as Ceph sends a fissure under the table at him "Ow!" Sky shouts before he sits up a little Rao casts an odd glance at his son who merely eats his soup "Ceph is still learning the basics." Ru explains as Rao looks at him "Yes, and sadly...because of his blindness. I don't think he will ever become a true master..." Rao says before Sky looks at him happily "Oh, I'm sure he's better than you think he is." Sky explains as Ceph sends another fissure at him causing his face to fall into the soup everybody stops eating Sky rubs some soup out of his eyes and sneezes on purpose sending the food flying at the Veirong family "What's your problem!?" Cephras asks angrily before Sky glares at him enraged "What's YOUR problem?" Sky asks angrily as Rao and Voppy wipe their faces with napkins "Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert then?" Voppy asks before later that night the three are in a guest room Vahpa is outside the window and Sky is petting Vahpa "Good night, buddy..." Sky says as Ceph enters causing him to move into a defensive position "Relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner...Let's call a true okay?" Cephras asks before Sky lets down his defensive position and the two head out to the yard Ceph walks along the side of a bridge "Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing." Ceph says as he jumps down "I see with earthcurving...It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the Earth, and I can see where everything is..." Ceph explains before the screens shows an aerial view "You, that tree. even those ants..." Ceph says as Switch back to the ground Sky looks around "That's amazing." Sky says before Ceph looks at him "My parents don't understand...They've always treated me like I was helpless." Cephras explains as Sky looks at him "Is that why you became the Blind Boy?" Sky asks before Ceph turns away from him "Yeah..." Cephras answers as Sky stares at him "Then why stay here where you're not happy?" Sky asks before Cephras looks up "They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?" Ceph asks as Sky looks at him happily "You could come with us..." Sky says before Ceph looks down smiling "Yeah. You guys get to go wherever you want...No one telling you what to do, that's the life. It's just not MY life..." Cephras explains as he detects something and touches the ground "We're being ambushed!" Cephras shouts before they try to run but get cut off by underground digging from The Vopher they are imprisoned in metal cages The Rippo jumps onto the two cages and starts stomping the rest of the Earth Face off wrestlers jump down onto the ground "I think you kids owe me some money." Rin Vu explains as later the Veifongs Ru Kalani and Rokka discover what has happened they spot a note attached to a dagger which Rokka takes "Whoever took Sky and Ceph left this..." Rokka explains before he hands the note to Kalani "If you want to see your son again, bring five hundred gold pieces to the arena. It's signed Rin Vu and The Gibber..." Kalani says as Rokka looks at it serious "I can't believe it." Rokka says before he grabs the note much to Kalani's surprise and runs off a few feet Switches to a further off view enthusiastically "I have The Gibber's autograph!" Rokka shouts as he dramatically sinks to his knees and holds the scroll above his head Switches to a close-up of Kalani who stares at him in annoyance behind her Voppy wipes the tears out of her eyes and leaves her husband's embrace exiting the screen "Master Ru, I need you to help get my son back..." Rao says before Kalani looks at him "We're going with you." Kalani says as Voppy looks at her "Poor Ceph, he must be so scared..." Voppy explains before at Earth Face off 6 venue Cephras and Sky are suspended high above the air in their cages The Gibber and Rin Vu guard the two hostages "You think you're so tough?" Cephras asks as the screen zooms back to show her case and Sky's suspended from chains he points somewhere below him "Why don't you come up here so I can snap that grin off your face?" Ceph asks before Rin Vu narrows his eyes "I'm not smiling." Rin Vu dryly says as Rao appears "Ceph!" Rao shouts before Rokka angrily sets the bag of gold on the ground "Here's your money...Now let them go." Rokka explains as Ru earthcurves the money across the ring to Rin Vu he grabs the money signals for Cephras to be sent down and releases him Ceph goes to Rao they exit the arena "What about Sky?" Kalani asks curiously before Rin Vu is showing the Fire Tribe wanted poster "I think the Fire Tribe will pay a hefty price for the Avatar...Now, get OUT of MY ring." Rin Vu demands as Earth Nation Man appears in an earth tornado The Recko jumps down from the ceiling The Rippo stomps on the ground and crushes a boulder Stonehunter jumps onto the ring from the bleachers The Vopher pops up from underground "Go, I'll be okay..." Sky says before Kalani looks at Cephras walking away with his adoptive father "Ceph, there's too many of them. We need an earthcurver...We NEED you!" Kalani shouts as Rao turns away unnecessarily and annoyingly turns around in unwanted rage "My son IS blind. He is BLIND and TINY and HELPLESS and FRAGILE...He CANNOT help you!" Rao shouts before Cephras lets go of his father's hand "Yes, I can." Cephras says as he walks back to the ring Rin Vu's wrestlers prepare to leave with The Gibber holding Sky's cage on his shoulder Ceph curves up a small part of the ring to stop them from leaving "Let him go! I beat you all before and I'll do it again!" Cephras shouts before The Gibber points at him "The Gibber takes issue with that comment..." The Gibber says as The Rippo throws the cage to the side Kalani and Rokka prepare to strike but Ceph stops them "Wait!" Cephras shouts before he listens to their vibrations as they run toward him "They're mine." Cephras explains as The Water Kingdom siblings watch in surprise he shakes the ring up shooting back the oncoming wrestlers he enters the resulting dust crowd unnerving Rao Ceph creates a large cloud of dust by stomping on the ground firmly creating an explosion that pushes all the Earthcurvers back walks in and encounters the Earth Nation Man who takes some time to notice him as he moves his foot to attack Cephras smirks he fires an wave of rock at him which Ceph dodges Cephras bends up part of the ring and sends his own wave ejecting him from the ring as he slams against the sidelines and lands on the ground Rao and Ru watch from the sidelines in shock Kalani and Rokka try to release Sky Rokka repetitively bangs a rock against the cage "Hit it harder!" Sky shouts before Rokka smashes the rock again "I'm trying!" Rokka shouts as The Recko crawls along the floor and becomes aware of Ceph's presence he fires two rocks which Cephras easily tosses behind himself he bends up a series of pillars sending him flying out of the ring Switch to a disoriented Earth Nation Man who slowly gets up before he realizes the Recko heading to him and he crashes into him The Vopher tunnels and behind Ceph and sends a rock at Cephras's head He grabs the rock and throws it back Switch to the Vopher turning to a distressed look before he gets knocked out of the ring and right into Earth Nation Man and the Recko Rokka finally breaks the cage open releasing Sky who prepares to fight Rokka shakes his head and calls his attention to the battle already going on The Gibber and The Rippo prepare to attack Ceph Rao looks on the fight biting his nails Stonehunter flies in from behind to complete the ambush however Cephras hears him and turns the center of the ring to put Stonehunter on a collision course with the other two wrestlers with the three men down Ceph ejects them all onto the other defeated wrestlers "I never knew...Your son's amazing!" Ru shouts before Cephras clears the dust cloud only him and Rin Vu remain in the ring Switch to Ceph who spits a quick view of his father who looks shocked at his lack of manners and Ru and gets into a fighting stance and they circle the central ring Rin Vu flies several rocks at Cephras he brings up an rock shield deflecting them all Ceph turns part of the shield on him he dodges one piece but when he hits the ring again Cephras picks up his vibrations and senses an attack he dodges a rock and creates a huge fissure sending him flying out of the ring between Ru and Rao Rokka collapses in shock at the sight Sky and Kalani are left amazed and run to him Switch back to Ru and Rao "He's THE greatest earthcurver I've EVER seen." Ru explains as the scene fades to that night at the Veirong Ceph confronts his parents "Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way...But the obedient little helpless blind boy that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting...I love being an earthcurver. and I'm really really good at it...I know I've kept my life secret from you. but you were keeping me a secret from the whole world...You were doing it to protect me. but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend...So. now that you see who I really am...I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me." Cephras explains before Rao looks at him "Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Ceph...it's made me realize something." Rao lies as Cephras looks at him "It has?" Cephras asks happily before Rao unnecessarily glares at him with unwated rage again "Yes...I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on you'll be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day..." Rao explains as Ceph looks at him "But, Dad!" Cephras shouts before Voppy looks at him with the same unwanted glare of rage "We're DOING this FOR your OWN good, Ceph." Voppy says firmly as Rao looks at Team Mystical with the same rage that everybody can recognize as an Idiot A*shole character "Please escort the Mystical Master and his friends out...They are NO longer welcome here." Rao demands angrily before the guards escort the group out "I'm sorry, Ceph..." Sky says as Cephras lowers his head in sadness "I'm sorry too. Goodbye, Sky..." Cephras says before he sheds a tear outside back on Vahpa "Don't worry, we'll find you a teacher. There are plenty of amazing earthcurvers out there..." Kalani says as Switch to a wider view from behind them the full moon shines in the distance "Not like him." Sky says before Rokka polishes the championship belt on Vahpa's saddle Kalani jumps up onto the saddle and Sky takes the reins suddenly they notice Ceph running toward them and panting wearing a Green and Yellow Earthcurving Master Outfit "Cephras! What are you doing here?" Sky asks as Ceph looks at him "My dad changed his mind...He said I was free to travel the world." Cephras lies before Kalani and Rokka look at each other with unsure looks but smile at Ceph "Well, we'd better get out of here...before your dad changes his mind again." Rokka explains as Cephras smiles "Good idea..." Ceph says before Sky looks at him "You're going to be a great teacher, Cephras." Sky says as Cephras stares at his future disciple "Speaking of which, I want to show you something..." Cephras says before Sky jumps down from Vahpa and he bends up a rock sending him into the air and landing in a tree "Now we're even. Um, I'll take that belt back..." Ceph explains as he raises his right palm in attempt to catch the belt Rokka tosses the belt down hitting Cephras on the head with a sound effect and knocking him down "Ow!" Ceph shouts before Switch to a wide view Vahpa and Cephras still laid out flat "Sorry." Rokka apologizes as Sky falls down from the tree in the background back at the Veirong estate Rao meets with Ru and Rin Vu "I know you two are very different...But I believe you have a common interest. The Master has kidnapped my son...I want you to do whatever it takes to bring him home." Rao demands before a servant brings out a chest of gold Rin Fu and Ru exchange glances at once another they bow in agreement a final scene shows Ceph now content as they all fly off on Vahpa Fades to credits

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Skipped Episodes by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Effects Superpower Violence Action by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Western American Art Style by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Plot change requested by Bryan Konietzko  
Absence of Winx Characters demanded by Michael Dante DiMartino to Iginio Straffi  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong  
Marc Graue as Rin Vu  
Mick Foley as The Gibber_

_The Credits fade away as a Map reveals the Land of Elements 3rd Dimensional Mountains of Four Nations Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks a Gliding Sky fades in on his Glider Staff flying away then fades out a Silhouette is shined from green and yellow light showing Cephras performing many Earthcurving techniques moves and attacks kicking a Rock to the screen fading away a Silhouette with Blue pupil less Glowing eyes is shined with White Light It is Sky in the Elemental State levitating in the air using an Wind Sphere surrounded by a Gust of Wind circling diagonally a Stream of Water is circling diagonally the opposite direction a Fire stream is horizontally rotating around him while small Rocks float around his body the Avatar like Being draws Sound waves Lava Glass Sand Metal Wood into his sphere Massive amount rotate in all directions revealing he is using the 14 Elements of Main Secondary Evolved and Sub in one Aura Sky flies everywhere attacking destroying Mountains with Earthcurving curving Lava to disintegrate a Rock Watercurving slicing away everything Wood slashing everywhere curving sound muting all the explosion sound waves around him Sand covering the mountains Glass slicing Fire Tribe soldiers fading in Sky uses Lightning Generation to vaporize them The Godlike being absorbs their Firecurving using Energy Power rendering them powerless He vaporizes them with All 14 Elements disintegrating them the Animation switches into Team Mystical now with Cephras fading in front the Background of Nations they all fade away into a Black Background an W is set on fire an I is encased in ice an N is constructed of Rocks and an X is created by Tremendous Gusts of Wind the Title fades away in Explosion containing Fire Air Water Earth Bone Lava Glass Sand Blood Sound Energy and Wood curving types every Element roar into a Bolt of Lightning with other Elements exploding numerous times as a constant noise while the Title is faded away_

_Man That is awesome, I think Cephras will be better than Toph...But I won't be comparing them yet. Also Yes addressing Sky goes from Mystical Master Master to Avatar because I have to avoid copyright infringements Wow Bloom never would have pulled this off anyways If Iginio Straffi started making another Half of Season 8 and made a New one He probably do it after watching Avatar being inspired by it because EVERYONE LOVES AVATAR Even He has to admit He's gonna write another plot that involves the Elements to reimagine the ideas...Anyways Sky is a way funnier relatable and persistent Protagonist than Bloom so in Season 9 She will be shown as a Supporting Love Interest Character that isn't going to be focused on much however Bloom has to be shown the most because She's a Main Character which are Characters working with the Protagonist which is most Important Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! See you in the Next Chapter when Kalani and Cephras argue!_


	19. Team Mystical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Mystical is chased by a mysterious machine, which makes it impossible for the group to stop and sleep. The lack of sleep makes everyone irritable and causes a quarrel between Kalani and Ceph Sky acts as a decoy to lure the followers away...but he is finally cornered by Anala in an abandoned town. His friends plus Cairo and his uncle arrive to take Anala down together but she injures Firoh in a moment of distraction and escapes

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front of the Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a Stream of Water motioning his hands and tossing it at the left side of the screen sliding leftward to an Red Background has Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock with an Shirtless Earthcurver positioned in a right arm fist up and left arm fist down he is also slightly crouching"Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps up a Large Rock that raises from the ground and kicks it to the right side of the screen sliding rightward to an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Fire Princess Anala stands still "Fire..." Kalani says as Anala she walks left crouches shooting fire from her palms and performing an Axe Kick surrounded by a Flame Wave slamming her right foot down evaporating the Fire sideways then sliding rightward the Same Coloured background Chinese Symbol translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before an Aircurver Sky jumps down back turned balancing spinning to the left in place and spins right swinging his arms together crossing palms that blast Tremendous Gusts of Wind that spiral toward the screen a Shine of White Light reveals a Map of the Land of Elements with Four Nations mountains "Long ago, the Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived in peace balance and harmony. but Everything changed when the fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as a group of Firecurving Soldiers scorch the screen in a fiery Flash of White Light it shows Master Adam meditating above a Tall Rock Pillar "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of All Four Elements. Could stop them..." Kalani says while Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and elevates a Large Column of Rock Pillars to the right spins around crouching shooting Fire Stream outward from his palms then "But When the World needed him most, He vanished." Kalani explains before The Master creates an Air Slicer that launches to the screen as an Airball He lives on in the Spirit World with Wind Gusts tracing his last seen movements a transparent crossfade shows the Four riding on Vahpa with Cephras having joined the team "We left Raoling with Ceph, an Boy that is an excellent Earthcurver and will teach Sky how to curve Earth so He can be ready for defeating the Fire King...But The Group is tired so we're looking for a location for taking a nap. I believe eventually Sky will have the Four Elements and Restore Balance into the World..." Kalani says as a transparent crossfade shows Sky holding his Glider Staff behind him standing heroically the screen moves towards a Sun Title launches onto it with an Fiery W an I encased in Ice an N constructed out of small Rocks and an X created by Gusts of Wind a Shine of White Light fades away the words changing into a White Background with sentences appearing Season 8 Second Half Episode 17: Team Mystical the sentences disappear the chapter opens to a forested area at sunset the screen moves downward to show Team Mystical now including Cephras preparing to set up the campsite Sky hands Rokka a sleeping bag Ceph stands on the ground near Vahpa "Hey! You guys picked a great campsite." Cephras explains before this directs everyone's attention to him he wriggles his toes in the thick mat of fur covering the ground around the bison "The grass is so soft..." Ceph says as Rokka looks at him "That's not grass. Vahpa's shedding..." Rokka explains displeased before Kalani displeased raises foot warily "Oh, gross!" Kalani shouts disgusted as Switches to Sky sitting on Vahpa a bluebird perched on his head and a yellow butterfly fluttering past Komo jumps up in an attempt to catch the butterfly "That's not gross, it's just a part of spring! You know. rebirth...flowers blooming and Vahpa gets a new coat." Sky explains cheerfully before Vahpa who had currently been grooming himself sneezes releasing a thick cloud of fur Kalani is waving arms about now coated with fur "Stop! Vahpa, Stop! Ugh!" Kalani shouts as she coughs Rokka is bending over his back turned to her "It's not bad, Kalani..." Rokka explains before he turns to reveal a wig made of fur done up in a towering beehive "It makes a great wig!" Rokka shouts as Sky is wearing a beard of fur "And a great beard!" Sky shouts before he and Rokka laugh while pointing at each other "I'm just glad we finally have another boy in the group, because you two are disgusting." Kalani explains as Cephras is walking up from behind the two boys "Excuse me, does anyone have a razor? Because I've got some furry pits!" Cephras shouts before he raises his arms revealing that he had stuffed fur in his sleeves the three laugh Sky sneezes sending himself flying backward the big sneeze causes him to crash against Vahpa's leg and for fur to blow off his friends and himself the impact leaves some fur on his back they continue to laugh causing Kalani to chuckle slightly the scene switches to later in the evening where the group is setting up camp Sky sets up the tent while Rokka throws down a pile of firewood he collected Kalani who spends her time stirring around water in a pot notices Ceph slumped lazily against a rock chewing a piece of wheat she approaches him "So Cephras, usually when setting up camp...we try to divide up the work." Kalani says as Ceph is shrugging "Hey, don't worry about...I'm good to go." Cephras explains before he looks at her "Well, actually what I'm trying to say is...some of us might fetch water. while someone else might set up the fire pit or put up the tent..." Kalani explains as she holds arms out in gesture Komo flies over to her dropping several berries he had collected into her hands "Even Komo does his fair share." Kalani says before Cephras stares at her "Kalani, I'm fine...I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire..." Ceph explains as he pats his bag "I've already collected my own food and look," Cephras says before he Earthcurves a rock tent over him "my tent's all set up." Ceph explains as Kalani looks at him slightly irritated "Well, that's great for you...but we still need to finish-" Kalani is cut off when Cephras glares at her angered "I don't understand! what's the problem here!?" Ceph asks before Kalani waves her hand dismissively and walks away "Never mind." Kalani says as Cephras earthcurves himself into his tent later that day set up continues standing on top of Vahpa Sky uses aircurving to lift the saddle he mistakenly causes it to land directly on top of Rokka who had been standing on the ground beside the bison "Sorry!" Sky shouts before landing onto the ground to aid Rokka Switches to Kalani who sets down a jug of water she looks over Ceph sitting conformably beneath his earth tent his dull expression changes to one of slight happiness she approaches Cephras who is eating some sort of food item Kalani rubs back of head sheepishly "Hey Ceph, I wanted to apologize for earlier...I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each other's nerves." Kalani says as Cephras looks at her casually "Yeah, you DO seem pretty tired..." Cephras says before Kalani looks at him angered "I meant all of us." Kalani explains as Switch to view of inside Ceph's rock tent as he lazily tosses the food item onto the ground and lays his head down to rest "Well, good night..." Cephras says before Kalani slightly annoyed looks at him with a glare "Good night." Kalani says as she turns around and leaves the scene changes to nightfall hours later where everyone is asleep Ceph is suddenly startled awake he rises and presses his left hand to the ground to feel the vibrations within the earth Close-up of his left hand and ear indicating he hears something he rises to his feet and runs out of the tent "There's something coming toward us!" Cephras shouts before Sky looks at him "What is it?" Sky asks as Ceph is pressing hand to the ground "It feels like an avalanche, but also not an avalanche..." Cephras explains before Rokka looks at him "Your powers of perception are frightening." Rokka sarcastically says as Kalani looks at Sky concerned "Should we leave?" Kalani asks before Sky stares at her "Better safe than sorry..." Sky explains as switches to view of the forest a cloud of smoke billowing toward them in a clearing in the distance Vahpa appears on screen the team riding atop him Sky leans against the saddle to peer at the object "What is that thing?" Kalani asks before Switches to a view of a tank train mechanism racing speedily along the ground Switches to view of the night sky the moon obscured by clouds Switches to Sky who yawns sleepily dark circles beginning to form under his eyes Switches to Rokka who appears ready to fall asleep as he leans his head on his hand Switches to Ceph and Kalani sitting on Vahpa's saddle idly Switches to Vahpa who flies over mountainous terrain and lands on a smooth rocky surface Cephras is leaping off Vahpa and laying on the ground "Ah, land sweet land!" Ceph shouts relieved as he rises and walks away "See you guys in the morning!" Cephras says cheerfully before Kalani looks at him "Actually, can you help us unload?" Kalani asks as Ceph looks at her "Really? You NEED me TO help unload Rokka's funky-smelling SLEEPING bag?" Cephras asks sarcastically before Sky hands Rokka his sleeping bag which he proceeds to smell Rokka turns away his disgusted face turns red and falls backwards passing out "Well, yeah. That and everything else...You're a part of our team now. and-" Kalani is cut off again when Ceph points a finger at her in irritation "Look! I didn't ask YOU to HELP unload MY stuff!" Cephras shouts as he turns and begins walking away "I'm CARRYING my OWN weight..." Ceph explains before Kalani angrily glares at him "That's not the point." Kalani says as she approaches Cephras "Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!" Kalani shouts before Ceph is shocked "What?!" Cephras asks enraged as he points finger at Kalani "Look here, sugar queen...I GAVE up EVERYTHING I had so that I could TEACH Sky earthcurving. So DON'T you TALK to me ABOUT being selfish!" Ceph shouts while a fuming Kalani is seen tensing her muscles in frustration and raising her hand in attempt to speak her art style has a Japanese-esque mouth that constantly grows into the half size of a frog's ribbit throat held by a bunch of rage breathes Kalani's eyes are also shrinks to resemble small pupils with them being pointy indicating comedic expressions after finished speaking Cephras sits down on the ground and earthcurves an rock tent over him "Sugar Queen?!" Kalani furiously asks before her art style returns to normal Ceph uses earthcurving to close the door of the tent "D-did YOU just SLAM the DOOR in my FACE!?! How can you be so infuriating?!?" Kalani asks as Switches to view of Rokka and Sky standing several feet away Kalani angrily bangs her fists against the door of the wall and kicks the tent's walls with her feet "Should WE do something?" Sky asks before Rokka looks at him "Hey, I'm just enjoying the show..." Rokka says amused as Sky is approaching Kalani who irritably turns with a red twitching cruciform on her vein insignia to him "Okay, Okay. you both NEED to calm down..." Sky explains before Kalani shakes rapidly turns to face him her expression crazed and her eyes bloodshot "Both!? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!!!!!!" Kalani screams as Sky looks at her his art style shrinks the body proportion to skinny pencil sized with Arrow Markings gone they return and his eyes are shrunken to express comedic japanese-esque fear "I. can SEE that..." Sky says before he backs off sliding to the left side off screen his Art Style drawn resembling a skinny pencil sized figure again his foot squeaking the scene switches to later showing view of the dark forest Switches to view of Sky Rokka and Kalani laying on the ground returned to their original art styles Sky is laying on the ground with Komo beside him while Rokka and Kalani lay in sleeping bags "The stars SURE are beautiful tonight. Too bad you CAN'T see THEM, Cephras!" Kalani shouts as Ceph hears the remark "Mmm!!" Cephras grunts before he uses earthcurving to release a fissure that channels underground and sends Kalani flying into the air she lands on top of Rokka starling him he pushes her off to the side "Hey, how's a guy suppose to sleep with ALL this YELLING and EARTHQUAKING?!!" Rokka asks annoyed as Ceph reopens his tent "That thing is back!" Cephras shouts before Rokka looks at him "Well, how far away is it?" Rokka asks as he lays down and pulls covers of his sleeping bag over his head "Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes..." Rokka says before Sky notices the smoke "I don't think so, Rokka." Sky says as Switches to a view of Vahpa soaring away from the scene over the mountainous terrain Switches to a side-view of the tank train speeding across the land "Seriously, what is that thing?" Kalani asks before Ceph looks at her "And how does it keep finding us?" Cephras asks as Sky is resting against the saddle Rokka is seen laying on his back sleeping "I don't know...But this time, I'm going to make sure we lose it." Sky explains before Switch to a side-view of Vahpa flying past a mountain fades to a scene of him flying between two mountain ridges the bison lands on his side on a flat-surfaced rock bed throwing everyone onto the ground along with their belongings "Okay, forget about setting up camp..." Rokka says as he crawls along the ground in sleeping bags "I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." Rokka says before Kalani is angrily pulling her sleeping bag under her head as a pillow "That's good because Ceph wasn't going to help anyway!" Kalani shouts as Cephras is laying on bag "Oh, I didn't realize the BABY still NEEDED someone TO tuck HER in bed..." Ceph says before Sky looks at them tired "Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what or who it is." Sky explains in a muffled voice as he pulls top part of his shirt over his head "It could be Cairo...We haven't seen him since the north pole." Kalani says before she rolls over to her side "Who's Cairo?" Cephras asks as Rokka puts his head down "Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world..." Rokka explains before Kalani looks at him "What's wrong with ponytails, Ponytail?" Kalani asks mockingly as Rokka points to his top-knot "THIS is a WARRIOR's wolf tail." Rokka explains before Kalani looks at him "Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky..." Kalani says jokingly as Rokka raises head unamused "Anyway, whoever's chasing us couldn't have followed us here. so...now would everyone just shhh?" Rokka asks before Komo hops onto his sleeping bag and chitters excitedly Rokka holds up finger to silence the lemur "No Komo, shhh." Rokka says as he relaxes "Sleepy time..." Rokka says before Komo hops off him and over to the ledge of the rock he continues to chitter and raises his ears up in alert Sky rises followed by Ceph and Kalani the scene switches to a view of the landscape a prairie below mountains in the distance the sun is seen rising over the horizon as Vahpa soars past "Oh no, the sun is rising. We've been up all night with no sleep..." Rokka explains as Sky looks at him "Rokka, we'll be okay." Sky says calmly before Rokka looks at him "Are you sure? I've never NOT slept before!" Rokka says as he holds hands up to his head "What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And SOMETHING always happens!" Rokka shouts before he freaks out eyes bulge out "Every time we land, that thing is there...So we'll have to keep flying." Kalani explains as Switches to view of Vahpa flying past the sun "We can't keep flying forever..." Sky explains before the scene changes to a field where a few flowers are growing the tank train speeds by rapidly slicing the heads of the flowers off Switches to ground level indention marks from the train in the ground and a pair of ostrich horse legs galloping by Cairo is seen riding on his ostrich horse a look of determination on his face Switches to an overhead view of him running to the left of the indentation marks the scene changes back to Vahpa "So what's our plan?" Sky yawns as Cephras is slumped against the saddle "Don't know. too tired to think..." Ceph says before Kalani looks at him "I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap." Kalani says as Rokka looks at her "Yes...sleep." Rokka explains relieved before the two begin nodding off before slowly rising into the air wind blowing through their clothing as they lose altitude the camera moves to the right showing Cephras hanging onto the saddle "What's going on?" Ceph asks frantically as Screen moves to the right to reveal Sky hanging in the air gripping Vahpa's reins tightly "Vahpa fell asleep!" Sky shouts before Switches to view of Vahpa whose eyes are closed and legs are sprawled out as he falls through a cloud toward the ground Kalani hangs onto her brother tightly Sky crawls over to Vahpa's head and leans over to face the bison "Wake up, buddy!" Sky shouts urgently as Switches to view of Vahpa's eyes as it slowly creaks open and widens in realization of the current situation having awakened he resumes his normal flight soaring just above the treetops Cephras Rokka Kalani and Komo sway to the side still tightly gripping the saddle Vahpa soars through the trees colliding into and snapping several branches Switches to view of the team members who brace against the impact the screen zooms out to depict a flock of birds resting in the trees fleeing from the incident before moving downward to show Vahpa on the ground having created a channel way behind him from the impact Switches to view of Vahpa sleeping once more Sky slides off his head and onto the ground "Vahpa's exhausted..." Sky says before Rokka is trudging across the ground carrying his sleeping bag "Okay, we've put in a lot of distance between us and it. The plan right now is to follow Vahpa's lead and get some sleep..." Rokka says tiredly as Kalani looks at Ceph irritated "Of course, we could've gotten some sleep earlier. if Cephras didn't have such issues..." Kalani explains before depicts view of Ceph laying on the ground sleepily he wakes up and slams the ground "What!?" Cephras screams furiously as Sky walks behind them trying to calm the tension "All right, all right. everyone's exhausted! Let's just get some rest..." Sky says before he rises and faces Kalani "No, I want to hear what Kalani has to say. You THINK I have issues?" Ceph asks as he is stomping on the ground lightly "I'm just saying...Maybe if you helped out earlier, we could have set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep...and THEN maybe WE wouldn't BE in this SITUATION!!" Kalani shouts before Switches to view of entire campsite Kalani Cephras and Sky standing by Vahpa while Rokka lays sleepily on his sleeping bag several yards away "You're BLAMING me FOR this?" Cephras asks angrily as Kalani tosses aside her sleeping bag and gestures with her hands challenging him to move closer Sky jumps in between the two "No! No, she's not blaming you." Sky desperately reassures before Kalani's mouth becomes filled with rage breathes resembling a frog's throat once again that is constantly growing "No, I'm blaming him!" Kalani shouts as Ceph shoves Sky out of the way "Hey, I never asked you for diddly-doo-dah..." Cephras explains angrily before he points his thumb at himself "I carry my own weight. Besides, if there's anyone to blame...it's Sheddy over here!" Ceph shouts as Sky is sitting on Vahpa's tail "What? You're blaming Vahpa?" Sky asks before Cephras continues staring at Kalani "Yeah, you want to know why it keeps finding us?" Ceph asks as he grabs a handful of Vahpa's fur and lets the sheddings blow away in the wind "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!" Cephras explains before Sky jumps down to face him "How dare you blame Vahpa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame it's YOU! You're ALWAYS talking ABOUT how YOU carry YOUR own WEIGHT, but you're not. He is! Vahpa's carrying your weight...He never had a problem flying when it was just the three of us!" Sky shouts as Ceph stomps on the ground launching her pack into the air which he catches "I'M outta here." Cephras says before Rokka moves in front of him his arms outstretched to halt him "Wait!" Rokka shouts as Ceph uses earthcurving to shift Rokka off to the side leaving him surprised Switches to view of fur drifting in the sky Switches to ground level view of the tank train speeding across the terrain Switches to overhead view of Sky who raises his arms up his brown eyes enormous "What DID I just DO!?" Sky asks before he slumps "I can't believe I yelled at MY earthcurving teacher...Now he's gone." Sky explains as Kalani turns away regretfully "I know...We're all just trying to get used to each other. And I was so mean to him..." Kalani says before Rokka from afar is drinking a cup "Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks." Rokka explains as Kalani looks at him "Thanks, Rokka..." Kalani says before Rokka looks at her "No problem." Rokka says as Kalani looks at Sky "We need to find Cephras and apologize..." Kalani explains before the scene changes to where Vahpa lays in the water the screen zooms out to a view of him louging in the Van Yhan River two arched streams of water showering him on either side Switches to view of the river's surface where clumps of fur collect in the water Switches to a view of the top of Vahpa's head where Komo lands holding a brush he scrubs the bison's head and is forced to hastily take flight when a stream of water is curved his way Switches to view of Vahpa's head Rokka standing in the river several feet away holding a brush he groans as he becomes drenched by the stream of water the scene changes to a campsite where Vahpa stands on the ground his fur still wet from the bath Rokka can be seen standing by the riverbank wringing out his shirt "Ceph was right. The fur was leaving a trail right to us...But now that he's clean, no more trail." Sky explains as Kalani looks at him "Are you sure he's okay to fly?" Kalani asks before Sky stares at her "He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here..." Sky says as he kneels down and places pieces of Vahpa's fur into his satchel "I'm going to use Vahpa's fur to make a fake trail to lead the tank off-course." Sky explains before the scene changes to Yu Rin where Sky still sits cross-legged awaiting his enemy Switches to close-up of his face before a view of him looking out over the horizon where Anala appears riding on her mongoose lizard in a cloud of dust Switches to a side-view perspective of her as she closes in on the town Switches to faraway view of Sky sitting at the end of the village Anala appears on-screen Switches to view of the ground covered in fur where Anala's feet land as she dismounts Switches to overhead view of the town "All right, you're caught up with me...Now, who are you and what do you want?" Sky asks as Anala looks at him "You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." Anala says before she covers her eye and deepens her voice imitating Cairo "I must find the Master to restore my honour!" Anala shouts as Sky remains silent "It's okay, you can laugh...It's funny." Anala says in her normal voice before Sky stares at her "So what now?" Sky asks as Switches to view of her left side "Now? Now, it's over...You're tired and you have no place to go." Anala explains before Switches to view of her face "You can run, but I'll catch you..." Anala says as Switches to a close-up of Anala who smirks the screen moving down to depict the town Anala standing on opposite side of town as Sky Switches briefly to Sky and to Anala who smiles smugly "Do you really want to fight me?" Anala asks before Cairo suddenly appears from an alleyway leaping off his ostrich horse onto the ground creating a cloud of dust he stands up straight and throws his conical hat aside "Yes, I really do." Cairo answers as Sky looks at him alarmed "Cairo!" Sky shouts before Anala looks at him "I was wondering when you'd show up, Ruru..." Anala says as Sky covers mouth to surpress laughter "Ruru?" Sky asks before Cairo looks at her "Back off, Anala! He's mine!" Cairo shouts as Anala assumes a fighting stance "I'm not going anywhere." Anala says before Switches to overhead view of the street way where the three opponents stand prepared for battle Switches to view of Anala confident as ever Switches to view of Cairo who averts his gaze first to Anala before looking toward Sky Switches to Sky who assumes a fighting stance pointing his glider at Cairo in fright Switches to view of three from the perspective of the front porch of a store the screen moving to the left from Sky to Anala Switches to view of Cairo who shifts the position of his fingers a bit Switches to Sky who looks about him nervously Switches to Anala who continues to smirk in confidence Switches to close-up of Cairo a view of Sky before switching back to Cairo Switches to a close-up of Anala whose smile widens Switches to a brief view of Cairo Switches to Anala who moves her arm forward firing a blast of blue fire at Cairo who conjures a fire shield to deflect it he falls backward onto a front porch Sky upon seeing this expresses horror and attempts to flee the town on his glider he begins soaring toward the back end of Yu Rin Switches to Anala who swings her arm downward sending a stream of fire at Sky who turns over mid-air and closes his glider twirling the object to deflect the flames Switches to a side-view of the town as he lands on the ground still deflecting the flames he stops tiwlring his glider Switches to view of Anala running along a beam of a rooftop prepared to strike him Switches to ground level view of Sky who rolls over grabbing hold of his glider just as Anala lands nimbly on the ground sweeping around sending a stream of fire his way Switches to view of the street where Anala rises and turns around Cairo seen standing in the background Sky leaps on-screen and lands on the ground in between the other two Cairo fires a blast at Sky who steps to the side managing to avoid the attack Anala fires at the Avatar and misses after the three perform several unsuccessful attempts to land a blow Sky runs past Anala who sends another sweep of fire his way Switch to slanted view of three Sky trying to escape toward the back end of town Anala turning to face him and Cairo firing blasts of his own Sky rounds a bend and runs past Anala once more this time heading toward the front of town Anala fires another blast at him only to miss Anala fires several more blows one of which Cairo manages to deflect he fires a shot at Anala and misses Switches to view of Anala who swings her arms about sending attacks at her opponents Switches to overhead view of the town the three them continuing to battle each other Switches to view of Anala Cairo appearing on-screen leaping into the air directly behind her and striking the ground unleashing a firecurving attack in the process Switch to side-view of the two siblings as two walls of fire one blue and one orange are created as a result of the impact Anala fires a blast at Cairo who ducks and attempts to knock her off her feet he fires to blast her only for the princess to duck she sweeps her arm upward sending a stream of fire his way Cairo leaps into the air to avoid the attack Anala turns around and fires at Sky Switches to view of the Mystical Master who leaps into the air and lands onto an upper outdoors level of a nearby building Anala runs up the stairwell leading to the upper level forcing Sky to run through the open doorway Switches to view of the inside of the doorway Anala appears on-screen and her expression suddenly grows alarmed she halts in her tracks and nearly stumbles Switches to view of the entire inside of the building revealing that there is no floor merely some jagged wooden paneling lining the edges of the wall she windmills in an attempt to steady herself Switches to Sky perched atop an air ball smiling gleefully and waving to her after leaping a few times Anala manages to prop herself against the wall and regains her balance Cairo suddenly appears in the doorway he has the misfortune of inaccurate timing and falls roughly onto the first level floor with a yell sending up a cloud of dust Sky grimaces in sympathy the air ball Sky is riding suddenly begins to fade away Switches to Anala who nimbly sends a blast of fire at him Switches back to Sky who leaps out of the way just as the air ball is terminated he runs along the edges along the thin floor paneling and knocks Anala onto the first floor in the process Anala lands nimbly onto the ground near Cairo who is still recovering from his fall Switches to outside of the building as Sky exits through the doorway narrowly avoiding a blue fire blast sent by Anala off-screen he lands onto the ground just as Anala burst through the wall of the building through the use of firecurving Cairo lands on the ground unconscious Switches of view of Sky who looks at Cairo before turning around and seeing Anala heading straight toward him he flees and leaps out of the way just as Anala sends another blast at him Sky begins alternately jumping between two buildings with Anala firing blasts off-screen at each spot he lands on Sky finally reaches the rooftop of the left building and scrambles to prop himself up Anala sends a blast of fire slicing a portion of the rooftop off Sky leaps off the crumbling portion onto another spot on the roof only for Anala to repeat the same action Switches to view of Sky who scrambles to prop himself up only for the ceiling to cave in he lands on the ground inside the building trapped beneath a pile of wooden planks Anala enters the building through the doorway and sends two streams of fire along the sides of the wall the blue fire spreads around the perimeter of the room and turns an orange hue Switches to Sky who looks horrified and attempts to break free Switches to Anala who smirks and holds up one hand two fingers pointing outward her typical lightning generation pose Kalani suddenly appears in the doorway and sends a water whip at Anala guiding her hand off course Kalani curves the stream of water around her and slices the wooden planks thus freeing Sky "Kalani!" Sky shouts thrilled as Anala swiftly turns around and fires a blast at the watercurver who races out of the building along the porch Anala follows her in hot pursuit only to be halted by Rokka who comes out from another doorway and swings his machete her way Kalani runs off-camera while Anala is forced to duck Rokka begins chasing her Switches to overhead view where Anala is now being cornered by him Kalani and Sky Switches to view of Cairo still laying on the ground as he regains conscious Switches to view of Firoh standing over him from his perspective the view slightly blurred to show the effect of being knocked out "Uncle." Cairo says dizzily before Firoh looks at him "Get up!" Firoh shouts as he helps Cairo up Switches to view of Sky as he runs straight toward Anala his back facing the screen he leaps over her just as Anala fires a blast at him while heads directly toward the screen she turns around and blocks a water whip Kalani sends at her she fires a blast at Rokka and swings her arm outward to prolong the blast Sky appears on-screen behind her She turns around and nearly manages to strike him with another blast Switch to overhead view of the three Team Mystical members and Anala who swings her arm outward sending an arched fire blast at the three Switches to view of Anala who stands poised for attack Screen moves downward to her feet she suddenly falls over to the side Ceph appears from an alleyway having just shifted the ground beneath her feet "I thought you guys could use a little help..." Cephras says before Kalani looks at him "Thanks." Kalani says happily as Anala rises to her feet and begins running away Switches to view from the view of an alleyway where Anala appears on-screen and runs through the alley she leaps over some crates and tries to escape however Firoh intervenes using his rotund belly to knock her off her feet Cairo appears on-screen next to him Switches to overhead view of Sky Kalani Rokka Ceph Cairo and Firoh all cornering Anala against the ruins of a stone wall "Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors...all working together. I'm done..." Anala says cooly before she is backing up as her enemies surround her and raises her hands in surrender "I know when I'm beaten. You got me...A princess surrenders with honour." Anala lies as Switches to view of Firoh who averts his gaze toward the other members who remain on high alert the screen switches to his point of view zooming in on Cephras and shifting upward to Sky Kalani and Rokka who still assume fighting stances Switches briefly to Anala who smirks before switching to Ceph from Firoh's point of view Switches to Anala who smiles and takes a step forward firing a blast at Firoh who gets hit he screams in pain and falls to the ground "Aaaah!" Cairo shouts horrified before the remaining five turn to face Anala four of them curving their respective elements and Rokka throwing his boomerang straight for her the impact of the elements in the town now set alight burning embers falling from the sky Switches to view of Sky as the smoke clears who looks from his defensive position at effect Switches to overhead view of the group surrounding the corner the smoke clearing to reveal Anala have vanished from the scene without a trace Switches to Cairo who kneels before his uncle dismayed at the turn of events "Ugggh! Get away from us!" Cairo shouts as he looks at Team Mystical Switches to Cephras the screen shifting to his foot showing that he can detect the vibrations using seismic sense Switches to Firoh who is still breathing indicating that he is still alive Kalani approaches Cairo "Cairo, I can help." Kalani explains before Cairo looks with the right corner of his eyes angrily he blasts an arc of fire "LEAVE!!!" Cairo demands shouting as the members of Team Mystical all run off-screen leaving Cairo still kneeling over Firoh the screen moves upward to show thick smoke billowing from the fire the scene fades to a mountain at nightfall where Vahpa lands Switches to view of Team Mystical sleeping on the saddle Screen zooms in on Ceph and Kalani resting next to each other Fades to credits

 _Credits  
Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Effects Intense Superpower Violence by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Comedy 2nd Dimensional Animations Drawings by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Sound effects from Nickelodeon Studios by Benjamin Wynn Michael Dante Dimartino Iginio Straffi and Bryan Konietzko  
Western American Animation Style change requested by _ _Nickelodeon  
_ _Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong  
Grey Delisle as Princess Anala  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Greg Baldwin as Uncle General Firoh  
_

_As the Credits fade away a Map of the Land of Elements shows Four Nations mountains of the Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks are being navigated through a white Sky being going in between looping Mountains a Silhouette fades in with a flash of blue light Sky is curving the 14 Elements from each category punching Fire Streams then manipulating Lava streams destroying a Rock blasting Gusts of Wind and curving a Stream of Water into Sand using Energycurving He manipulates shards of glass slicing down Mountains then fades away a Silhouette of a Figure with pupil less white glowing eyes appears out of white light with 14 Elements of each category surrounding Sky He curves Lava Glass Wood Sound Blood Bone Air Fire Water Earth and Lightning into one Wind Sphere taking down mountains simultaneously simply by flying in between them launching all from his Elemental Aura spreading outward exploding into the air fading away a 2nd Dimensional Map of Four Nation stands Team Mystical with Rokka raising back his boomerang Sky in the Elemental State Kalani curving a Stream of Water Cephras with a rock floating behind him Cairo firing Flame Waves manipulated by his Prehistoric Firecurving Power the Group disappears an W is encased with Ice an I is set on Fire an N is created by a Gust of Wind and an X is constructed out of Rocks Glowing Arrow Markings with mouthless Pupil less white eyes glowing brightly fades underneath the subtitle Blue Paint that glows as well are written as The Master of Elements the Titles disappear with 14 Elements roaring in front the screen blinding it completely as the black screen flashes white_

_Woo! That was an Amazing Episode of this Chapter...This still Proves Sky is a very Courageous Strong Willed and Persistent Protagonist than the Weak Cowardly resigning Protagonist that Bloom was I can't believe the name of her ability was revealed to be a scam of what it actually is She and other Fairies that incorrectly named their Magical Abilities to cast spells really gave me a Relief when in Season 8 all Abilities names were changed into 'Magical Spells' like She has no right to be calling her ability 'Dragon Flame' If there isn't any Avatar Firebending in it and there isn't I see yellow sparkles of orange which is not how Fire looks like in Cartoon or Reality respectively Whenever I watch Winx and hear her say that all I say is 'LIAR!' and 'NO IT'S NOT B*TCH' because Sparkles and Flames are two different substances one is filled with Magical Energy and one is a Destructive Superpower that only some are trained for like Zuko from Avatar who is a practitioner for Flames Bloom is just a Fairy that lacks the natural capability to perform any sort of curving while Sky was destined to curve all 14 Elements starting from Aircurving Firecurving Watercurving Earthcurving Energycurving Metalcurving Bonecurving Bloodcurving Sandcurving Lavacurving Glasscurving Woodcurving Soundcurving and Lightning Generation Air Fire Water Earth are under the all Main category Energy is in one category hidden curving Metal Bone Blood Sand are four Evolved category Lava Glass Wood Sound are four Sub category Lightning Generation is Secondary category If Sky goes learning all types of Elements from each category He will have all 14 Elements and be able to obtain the Power to One shot an Enemy to oblivion combining his Energy with the Knowledge of Past Masters He will be Stronger than Aang and Yeah It's going to happen in Season 9, See you in the Next Chapter where Sky loses Vahpa and kills some Sandcurvers!_


	20. Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky finally begins his earthbending training with Ceph but loses confidence in himself when he encounters difficulty with the earth element the natural opposite of air While Cephras is teaching Rokka becomes stuck in a hole and spends the whole day trapped The group begins to get worried and searches for him Sky is the one to find Rokka and is forced to save him from a saber-tooth moose lion Ceph uses the situation to prove that Sky has the attitude and mindset required to learn earthcurving Meanwhile Firoh resumes his firecurving instruction with Cairo showing him how to re-direct lightning in an attempt to better equip him to fight Anala

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front of a Red background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a stream of water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward an Shirtless Earthcurver stands in front of an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps ripping a Large Rock from the ground and kicking it to the right side of the screen sliding rightward a Firecurver stands in front of an Red background that has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Princess Anala walks left punching Fire Streams out of her knuckles and flipping halfway to Axe-Kick the ground slamming her right foot down surrounded by Wave of Flames evaporating sideways sliding leftward an Aircurver is leaping down in front of another Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky turned away is spinning left in place balancing himself then spins right swinging his arms crossing hands palms thrusted outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind spiralling at the screen a Shine of White Light reveals the Land of Elements Mountain involving Four Nations "months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in peace balance and harmony. But Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as a Group of Firecurving Soldiers scorch the screen with Fire Streams a fiery Flash of White Light shows Master Adam meditating "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of All Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says while Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and raises his right fist elevating a Huge Column of Rock Pillars to the right then spins left crouching shooting Flame Waves out his palms and motions an Air Slicer that turns into an Airball throwing it at the screen "But When the World needed him most, He vanished..." Kalani explains before Gusts of Winds trace the Past Master's previous movements "Our Team had confronted the Sinister Princess Anala, Cairo's Heartless Vicious Sister She was scariest of all Fire Tribe...Cairo was angered by the event and forced us to leave him alone. We flew to a area with Lots of Rocks an Canyon so Sky can learn Earthcurving But Eventually Sky will have the Four Elements in near future and Save the Universe to become the Great Ancient Hero of Harmony..." Kalani says as a transparent crossfade shows Sky holding his Glider Staff behind his back the screen moves away from him and into the sun Words launch within the center of the screen an W is burning Fire Streams an I is encased in Ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created from Gusts of Wind behind the Letters is arrow Markings with blue glowing eyes subtitled The Master of Elements a Shine of White Light leads the screen onto a white background painted with sentences Season 8 Second Half Episode 18: Hard Work the sentences disappear the chapter opens in a mountainous terrain at sunrise as it moves down and to the right all of Team Mystical Switch to Sky rising and jumping up aircurving barefooted and filled with excitement "Today's the day!" Sky shouts before he lands near a sleeping Rokka "Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting earthcurving!" Sky shouts as Komo chitters and lands on Rokka "And this place, it's perfect. don't you think? Rokka?" Sky asks before Komo moves on to Vahpa's head and Rokka grumbles and glares at Sky with tired eyes "Oh, you're still sleeping...huh?" Sky asks as Rokka again grumbles and put his head back down "Sorry." Sky whispers before the ground shakes causing him to turn to look toward the source of the rumbling the screen quickly moves to the left to an rock tent the slabs of which are tossed in every direction mere moments after as the dust clears Cephras is standing in the middle with his left hand raised in the air "Goooood morning, earthcurving student!" Ceph shouts as he puts his hands on his hips Switch to the side-view of Vahpa Komo on his head Rokka still sleeping and curled up within his sleeping bag with Sky standing at his feet and Kalani who is sitting upright in her own sleeping bag Cephras walks over to them "Good morning, Sensei Ceph..." Sky greets before bows slightly to Cephras "Hey, you never call me Sensei Kalani." Kalani says disappointed as Sky scratches the back of his head "Well, if you think I should..." Sky says before Rokka suddenly sits up grumbling at him Switch to a closer view of Sky who looks down in wonder and Ceph who has a smile on his face "Sorry, Snoozles. we'll do our earthcurving as quietly as we can..." Cephras explains whispering amusingly as Switch to a close-up of Ceph's feet as he slams his left heel into the ground creating a crack Switch to a side-view of Rokka who had laid himself back down an rock pillar rises up right underneath him catapulting him into the air Switch to an aerial view of the team's camping spot as Rokka flies directly toward the screen after he has flown so close to the screen that the view was nothing more than a close-up of this uvula the scene switches back to ground level of the campsite where Kalani is standing up and joins Cephras and Sky in looking toward the sky Rokka crashes to the ground in their middle with a loud thud he immediately jumps to his feet still in his sleeping bag with only his head visible and hops toward Sky while grumbling he stops in front of the Master and grumbles to his face "Gr! Ur!! Running Around!!!! and!!!! Making Noises!!!!! and Rokka's trying to SLEEP!!!!!" Rokka shouts before jumping toward Ceph and doing the same to him he subsequently hops toward the screen and out of the view still grumbling angrily everyone else turns to watch him go Switch to Cephras staring after Rokka with his hands to his sides Sky had jumped up and now softly lands beside him "So what move are you going to teach me first?" Sky asks as he stretches his right arm his fist clenched and brings it down like a hammer "Rock-alanche?" Sky asks before he brings his left clenched fist to his right elbow while his right arm is bent upward the fist also clenched he trembles with the motion "The Trembler? Oh, maybe I could learn to make a whirlpool out of land!" Sky shouts as he stretches both arms over his head and starts to spin around Ceph puts a hand on Sky's chest "Let's start with." Cephras says before he makes a pushing gesture "move a rock..." Ceph explains as Sky claps excitedly "Sounds good, sounds good!" Sky shouts before Switches to another part of the canyon where Cephras and Sky are standing in front of two rocks as Kalani watches "They key to earthcurving is your stance. You've got to be steady and strong...Rock is a stubborn element. If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself..." Ceph explains as he shoves Sky for incorrectly assuming a imperfect posture "Like a rock. Got it..." Sky says before Cephras looks at the boulder in front of him "Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple..." Ceph explains as he earthcurves to slam the rock against the canyon wall "Okay, you ready to give it a try?" Cephras asks as Sky assumes the imperfect posture again "I'm ready." Sky says before he tries to move it but instead he is forced backward into Vahpa Rokka looks at him amused "Rock beats aircurver!" Rokka shouts as the scene changes as Firoh wakes up to Cairo calling him "Uncle...you were unconscious. Anala did this to you...It was a surprise attack." Cairo explains before Firoh gets up "Somehow, that's not so surprising..." Firoh says as he groans Cairo hands him some tea "I hope I made it the way you like it." Cairo says before Firoh takes a sip from the cup and his eyes widen he lets out a cry of disgust but manages to mask it "Good...That was very uh. bracing..." Firoh explains as he is handed another cup which he throws out secretly behind his shoulders "So Uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Anala again...I'm going to need to know more advanced firecurving if I want to stand against against her. I know what you're going to say, she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her..." Cairo says before Firoh looks at him with the exact opposite of his thoughts "No, she's crazy, and she needs to go down." Firoh explains as Cairo nods he grunts as he stands up "It's time to resume your training..." Firoh says before back at the canyon Kalani and Ceph are standing next to the boulder Sky tried to move Sky walks up a hand behind his head "I don't understand what went wrong. He did it exactly the way you did it..." Kalani explains as Sky assumes an aircurver stance and walking rightward attempting to head around the boulder "Maybe there's another way. what if I came at the boulder from another angle?" Sky asks before Cephras grabs him by the back collar releasing after "No...That's the problem. You've GOT to STOP thinking like an aircurver..." Ceph explains as he knocks on Sky's temple with tapping sounds "There's no different angle, no clever solution. no trickety-trick that's going to move THAT rock..." Cephras says while shoving Sky to the right who falls down with a thud "You've got to face it head on. And when I say head on, I MEAN like THIS!" Ceph shouts before he jumps up and destroys the rock with his head while putting palms on the ground his legs spreading out "Whoa!" Sky shouts as Cephras begins to walk away but Kalani stops him trying to help Ceph teach "I've been training Sky for a while now...He really responds well to a positive teaching experience. Lots of encouragement and priase. Kind words, If he's doing something wrong...maybe a GENTLE nudge in the right direction." Kalani explains before Cephras looks at her "Thanks, Kalani...A gentle nudge, I'll try that." Ceph says as moments later he is yelling at the top of his lungs "Keep YOUR knees HIGH, Twinkle TOES!" Cephras shouts before Switch to Sky carrying a large rock on his back struggling to hold it up the screen zooms out showing Ceph in the background stomping down and causing pillars of rock to rise underneath Sky's feet as he walks Sky loses his balance and falls off-screen the next scene shows Cephras digging through rock with his fingers the screen moves over and Sky rubs his hands together and tries to do the same thing but smashes his hand against the rock and grunts in pain the next scene shows a Close-up of Sky assuming the imperfect earthcurving stance Ceph digs from underground out of a hole front flipping "Rock-like!" Cephras shouts as Sky falls back he earthcurves a small rock pushing him back up and pokes his forehead Arrow marking Next Ceph gives Sky one of Rokka's weapons much to his dismay Switch to Rokka's face with Cephras's hand holding him back he grunts trying to move forward Switch to a side-view showing Rokka struggling to get his club back from Ceph who is holding it to the side and preventing Rokka from grabbing it he shoves him backward and he stalks offscreen he hands the weapon to Sky he is blindfolded as he tries to smash rocks Cephras brings up he finally gets one after about five times Switch to Ceph who nods in approval during their next session Cephras builds himself into a shield of rock which Sky has to push back over a marked boundary he is successful his training begins to move smoothly during another training session Sky is standing on two pillar of rock tossing a rock into the air while switching hands to catch it each time Ceph walks between the two pillars of rock and uses earthcurving to shake the pillars "Rock-like!" Cephras shouts before the screen moves to reveal Sky holding a solid stance without losing his balance Ceph appears on a pillar near him and nods Sky smiles knowing he is finally getting the hang of it back at Firoh and Cairo's setup "Lightning is a pure form of firecurving, without aggression...It is not fuelled by rage or emotion the way other firecurving is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire...It is precise and deadly. like Anala...To perform the technique requires peace of mind." Firoh explains as Cairo looks at him "I see...That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind." Cairo says before Firoh looks at him "Oh yeah, good point! I mean...yes." Firoh says as the scene changes to where they're outside "There is energy...The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy...Only a select few firecurvers can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance...The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. you provide release and guidance...creating lightning." Firoh explains before he steps up and generates lightning and shoots it away from the two "I'm READY to TRY it!" Cairo shouts impatiently as Firoh lowers his arms "Remember, once you separate the energy...you DO not command it. You are simply its humble guide...Breathe first." Firoh says before Cairo takes a deep breath he tries to generate lightning but instead an explosion launches him back Firoh shakes his head in disappointment back at the canyon Sky's earthcurving training continues "This time we're going to try something different...Instead of moving a rock, you're going to stop a rock. Get in your horse stance!" Cephras shouts as Sky assumes a slightly improved stance "I'm going to roll that boulder down at you...If you have the attitude of an earthcurver, you'll stay in your stance and stop the rock. Like this!" Ceph shouts before he stretches out still in stance "Sorry Cephras, but are you really sure this is the way to teach Sky earthcurving?" Kalani asks as Ceph looks at her "I'm glad you said something...Actually there is a better way." Cephras says before grabbing a Red fabric that was Sky's Monk belt blindfolds him "This way, you'll actually have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it...Thank you, Kalani." Ceph explains as Sky looks at Kalani blindfolded "Yeah, thanks...Kalani!" Sky mocks sarcastically before Kalani nervously laughs "Heh." Kalani giggles as Switch to Cephras standing at the top of the hill with Sky at the bottom he shoves the rock forward and it begins to roll down the slope Sky looks worried and afraid as it rolls towards him he jumps over the boulder at the last second causing it to roll past and crash into the cliff Ceph comes angrily running toward Sky "I guess I just panicked...I don't know what to say." Sky says before Cephras raises his arms down "There's nothing TO say, you blew it! You HAD a perfect stance and a PERFECT form...But when it came RIGHT down to it. you DIDN'T have THE guts!" Ceph explains as he jabs Sky's chest causing him to sit down cross-legged "I know...I'm sorry." Sky says before Cephras leans forward enraged "Yeah, you ARE sorry! If you're not tough enough to stop a rock, then you can at least give it the pleasure of smushing you instead of jumping out of the way like a JELLY-BONED wimp!" Ceph shouts as he leans back only to move forward again glaring at Sky "Now, do YOU have WHAT it takes TO face that ROCK like AN earthcurver?" Cephras asks before Switch to a side-view of Sky "No, I don't think I do..." Sky explains as Kalani walks behind him and puts her arms on his shoulders "Sky, it's no big deal. You'll take a break and try earthcurving again when you're ready...Besides you still have a lot of watercurving to work on. Okay?" Kalani asks before Sky looks at her "Yeah, that sounds good..." Sky says as he turns around and follows her offscreen "Yeah, whatever. go SPLASH around until you feel better..." Ceph says waving her hand down before they all exit back to Cairo and Firoh another attempt by Cairo to generate fails "Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face. like everything always does..." Cairo says as Firoh looks at him "I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have deal with the turmoil inside you..." Firoh says before Cairo turns to him "What turmoil!?" Cairo angrily asks as Firoh looks at him "Cairo, you MUST let GO of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away." Firoh explains before Cairo looks at the cliff "But I don't feel any shame at all...I'm AS proud as ever." Cairo says as Firoh walks toward him "Prince Cairo, pride is not the opposite of shame...but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame..." Firoh explains before Cairo looks down at the screen sadly "Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately." Cairo says as Firoh looks at him "I have another idea...I will teach you a firecurving move THAT even ANALA doesn't KNOW, because I made IT up myself." Firoh says backwards pointing with his thumb before in a pond in another part of the canyon Komo tries to grab a frog Sky and Kalani move a single blob of water back and forth among each other in a circular motion "You know this block you're having is only temporary, right?" Kalani asks as Sky looks at her "I don't want to talk about it..." Sky sadly says before Kalani continues curving the rotating stream "You do realize that's the problem, don't you? If you face this issue instead of avoiding it-" Kalani is cut off as Sky shakes his head frustrated at himself "I know, I know. I know! I know! I get it...all right? I need to face IT head ON like a rock. but I just can't do it...I don't know why I can't. but I can't..." Sky explains before Kalani looks at him sadly gesturing her hands "Sky, if fire and water are opposites. then what's the opposite of air?" Kalani asks as Sky looks down sadly "I guess it's earth..." Sky says before a reflection of him on the water appears "That's why it's so difficult for you to get this. You're working with your natural opposite...But you'll figure it out. I know you will...Think fast!" Kalani shouts as she throws a piece of reed at him but Sky slices it in half with watercurving "Excellent. You HAVE the reflexes OF a WATERCURVING master..." Kalani explains before Sky smiles at her "Thanks, Kalani. Sensei Kalani..." Sky says as he bows Kalani also bows at him back to Cairo and Firoh "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Tribe have desire and will and the energy to drive and achieve what they want..." Firoh explains while he draws the fircurving insignia in the dirt "Earth is the element of substance." Firoh says before he draws the earthcurving insignia "The people of the Earth Nation are diverse and strong...They are persistent and enduring." Firoh explains as he draws the aircurving insignia "Air is the element of freedom..." Firoh says before drawing an Air swirl "The Air Monks DE TACHED themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom, Also. they apparently had PRETTY good SENSES of humour!" Firoh shouts as he smiles broadly but returns to a more serious expression when Cairo doesn't react at all "Water is the element of change..." Firoh says before he draws the watercurving insignia "The people of the Water Kingdom are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything..." Firoh explains as Cairo looks at him confused "Why are you telling me these things?" Cairo asks before Firoh stares at him "It is important TO draw WISDOM from MANY different PLACES. If you TAKE it FROM only ONE place, it becomes rigid and stale..." Firoh says as he divides the four insignias into separate sections "Understanding others, the other elements. and the other nations will help you become whole..." Firoh explains before he draws a circle around the insignias "All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Cairo says as Firoh looks at him "It is the combination of the four elements within one person that makes the Mystical Master so powerful...But it can make YOU more powerful, too. You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying watercurvers..." Firoh says as back to the campsite Sky is meditating when Cephras enters holding Sky's staff "Sky, I found these nuts in your bag. I figured you wouldn't mind...And besides. even if you did...you're too much of a pushover to do anything about it." Ceph explains before Sky looks toward the screen "As a matter of fact, I don't mind...I'm happy to share anything I have." Sky says as Cephras looks away from him "You know, I'm really glad you feel that way...Because I also have this great new nutcracker." Ceph explains before he spins Sky's staff above his head Switch to Sky who looks over his shoulder with a pained expression on his face Switch to Cephras as he smiles widely lifts the staff and starts using it to break nutshells "Actually, I prefer if you didn't..." Sky says as he cracks a nutshell "That's an antique, handcrafted by the monks." Sky says before he cracks another nutshell "It's a delicate instrument!" Sky shouts as Switch to Ceph "It's not the ONLY delicate instrument around here..." Cephras explains before he walks away hitting the staff off rocks Sky resumes meditating "Ohm." Sky says as Kalani appraoches behind him "Hey Sky, have you seen-" Kalani is cut off before Sky frustratingly opens his left eye "Meditating here!" Sky shouts as Switch to Kalani who looks at him "It's important...It's almost sundown and Rokka isn't back yet. I think we should search for him..." Kalani says before Sky aircurves himself "We'll find him faster if we split up." Sky says as the two begin to search back to Rokka Sky shows up "Sky! Thank goodness! Have you got any meat?" Rokka asks before Sky runs to him "Rokka! Are you okay?" Sky asks as he tries to pull him out "Aggh, stop. stop! You're going to pull my fingers off and I don't think the rest of me is coming!" Rokka explains as Sky backs away "Hmm...I bet I can aircurve you out of here." Sky says before he blows up a gust of wind but Rokka remains trapped "Seriously Sky, I know you're new at it...but I could use a little EARTH curving here. How about it?" Rokka asks as Sky sadly turns away "I can't...I can't do it." Sky says before Rokka looks at him "Well, if you can't earthcurve me out of here...go get Ceph." Rokka says as Sky turns around to look at him "I can't do that either..." Sky says before Rokka looks at him "You can't? Why not?" Rokka asks as Sky turns around "It would just be really uncomfortable." Sky explains before Rokka looks at him confused "Uncomfortable? Well, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable..." Rokka sarcastically say as Sky walks beside him and sits down "Thanks, Rokka. This whole earthcurving thing really has me confused...There's so much pressure. Everybody expects me to get it right away...It puts me in a really awkward position." Sky explains before Rokka looks at him "Awkward position, I think I know that feeling..." Rokka says as Sky looks at him "If I try, I fail. If I don't try...I'm never going to get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place..." Sky says as suddenly a large moose-lion appears the scene switches back to Cairo and Firoh "Watercurvers deal with the flow of energy. A watercurver lets their defence become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them...I learned a way to do this with lightning." Firoh explains before Cairo smiles at him excitedly "You CAN teach ME to REDIRECT lightning?" Cairo asks as Firoh nods "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it...You MUST create a PATHWAY from your fingertips. up your arm to your shoulder...then down into your stomach. the stomach is the source of energy in your body...It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean..." Firoh says as he laughs "From the stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical...You must not let the lightning pass through your heart. or the damage could be deadly...You may wish to try a physical motion. to get a feel for the pathways' flow...like this." Firoh explains before the two begin to practice the redirection motion "Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in...down. up...and out?" Firoh asks as Cairo performs the redirecting movements "I think so." Cairo says before Firoh begins dancing from his arms flowing "Come on, you've got to feel the flow..." Firoh says as they practice the motion for a few minutes "Excellent! You've got it!" Firoh shouts before Cairo bows and leans backward "Great, I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" Cairo shouts excitedly as Firoh looks at him disappointed "What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous!" Firoh shouts before Cairo looks at him confused "I thought that was the point? You teaching me to protect myself from it!" Cairo shouts as Firoh has a bewildered expression "Yeah! But I'M not GOING to SHOOT lightning AT you! If you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique AT all!" Firoh explains before Cairo looks at him "Well, if you won't help me. I'll find my own lightning..." Cairo says as he rides away back at the canyon Sky begins to talk to the saber-tooth moose-lion mother "Hey there, we found your cub! See. we have no problem with you! We're friendly!" Sky shouts before Rokka looks at him "Sky, this is bad...you've GOT to GET me OUT of here!" Rokka shouts as the moose-lion charges at him but Sky sends it over his head with aircurving "This IS really BAD! Please Sky, you have to earthcurve me out. there's NO other way!" Rokka shouts before Sky tries but his attempts produce nothing "Oh no!" Sky shouts as he gets on top of a rock to try and distract the saber-tooth moose-lion "Woo-hoo, look at me!" Sky shouts before dancing the moose-lion charges again but is again held off "Please, don't do that again..." Rokka says as Sky continues observing the animal's movements "I won't." Sky says before he stands his ground and at the last second throws the moose-lion back with a blast of air the beast leaves suddenly slight clapping can be heard Switch to a view of Cephras sitting on a rock nearby "What are you doing here?" Rokka asks as Ceph looks at him "Just enjoying the show..." Cephras explains before Sky points at him "What? you WERE there THE whole TIME?" Sky asks as Ceph looks at him "Pretty much." Cephras answers before Sky looks at him "Why didn't you do something? Rokka WAS in trouble! I was IN trouble! You could HAVE gotten HIM out and HELPED us GET away!" Sky explains as Ceph looks unamused toward the screen "Guess it just didn't occur to me..." Cephras says before he throws a nut down and attempts to crack it with the staff Sky grabs a hole of it "E NOUGH! I want MY staff back!" Sky shouts taking it away as Ceph jumps from the rock platform "Do it now!" Cephras shouts before Sky angrily glares at her "What?" Sky asks frustratingly as Ceph looks at him "Earthcurve, Twinkle Toes. You just STOOD your ground against a CRAZY beast..." Cephras explains while pointing at his chest "And even more impressive." Ceph says gesturing his arms in V shape before pointing at himself with a thumb "You STOOD your GROUND against ME...You've got the stuff." Cephras explains as Sky looks at him confused "But-" Sky is cut off when Ceph leans forward closing her eyes in demand "Do it!" Cephras shouts before the scene switches where Sky's feet slams the ground and "HAH!" Sky shouts as he thrusts his palm forward and sends a rock into the canyon wall with earthcurving "You did it! You're an earthcurver..." Ceph says before Sky smiles "I can't believe it!" Sky shouts as Rokka looks at them smiling "Awww, this is a really wonderful. touching moment...So could you get me out of here so I can give you both a big. snuggly hug?" Rokka asks before Sky runs toward him "No problem, Rokka!" Sky shouts as Cephras puts his arm out stopping him "Actually, you SHOULD probably LET me DO that...You're STILL a little new TO this. You might accidentally crush him..." Ceph explains before Rokka smiles "Yeah, no crushing. please..." Rokka says as Cephras kicks up a rock and yanks him out nightfall hits Kalani meets up with them "You found them!" Kalani shouts embracing Rokka before he stands looking at her "The whole time, I was in that whole. not knowing if I was going to live or die...It makes a man to think about what's really important. I realized-" Rokka is cut off when he raises his fists back making sure Kalani is looking "Hey Kalani, look what I can do!" Sky shouts as he curves a rock thrusting his fists and slams it on the ground "You did it! I knew you would!" Kalani shouts before she turns to look at Ceph "You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you?" Kalani asks whispering as Cephras smiles looking down "Yep, it worked wonders..." Ceph whispers back before Sky runs to Vahpa "Vahpa, Vahpa. I can earthcurve now! The key IS begin COMPLETELY rooted...Physically and mentally unmovable!" Sky explains as Vahpa licks him and sends him flying a few feet Rokka laughs hysterically and Sky laughs as well meanwhile Cairo has tracked down a storm seeking lightning "You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well, I cant take it. and now I can give it back!" Cairo shouts before yelling as loud as he can at the storm "Come on, STRIKE ME! YOU'VE NEVER HELD BACK BEFORE!!" Cairo shouts as no lightning strikes tears stream down his cheeks and he yells at the top of his lungs "AGHHHHHHH!!!" Cairo shouts before Fade to credits

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Action Violence Blood and Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Animation Dialogue and Plot by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Drawings by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Western American Art Style requested by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Sound effects by Benjamin Wynn  
Character Designs by Jeremy Zuckerman  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Greg Baldwin as Uncle Firoh  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong  
_

_As the Credits fade away a Map of Four Nations Land appears navigating through 3RD Dimensional Mountains and a Blue Sky between looping Mountains a Silhouette appears a Shine of Blue light reveals himself as Sky curving Lava Streams tossing Sharp Metal pieces curving Glass as tiny knives Slicing Mountains with Wood splints Shooting Lightning throwing Sand that destroy Mountains before hopping onto his Glider and soaring away fading out a figure with Glowing eyes curves all 14 Elements from each category quickly taking down multiple looping mountains shaking the universe and fades away a 2nd Dimensional Map where Team Mystical stands in front with their respective element stances fade in then all of them fade out into a Black Background where an W is encased in Ice an I is constructed out of rocks an N is set on fire and X is created from Gusts of Wind Glowing White Arrow Markings and Eyes appear behind the words with a Yellow the Master of Elements painted black within the highlight appears the Title disappears_

_Well This is the rule of Avatar where It's impossible for an Avatar to naturally learn the Element most opposite to their personality...For Sky and Aang It is Earthcurving and Earthbending because it's a separate personality within the Element eventually they both got it but Aang will never be as Powerful as Sky and He will be that only One Cartoon Character that can stomp him in a Battle which would be interesting since they're both elemental although It's an Guy with 14 Elements with a Guy with 5 out of two categories Of Course the Protagonist with the greater number will be victorious, Also Sky isn't as complicated as Aang or as unrealistic there is an age difference between Katara and him which is a 17-19 year old hooking up with an 112 old man That doesn't seem right however Bloom is only a year younger than Sky which makes them most Compatible like Sky is 12 while Bloom may be 12 too or 11 but at least It isn't stupid like Aang, Anyways in Season 9 Sky and his friends will briefly appear 12 while mainly The Fairies will turn 17 while Team Sky turns 18 this might be confusing because It's aging all the way back down to Winx Season 6 but How Diaspro's spell works is that whichever subject gets casted on has to relieve their childhood teenage and adult life while preventing aging past certain ages that's just the Rule of the Spell which is why aging backwards ties into this effect don't worry They'll be 23 at the end of Season 9 with some Birthdays not Time Jump hate those advancing years later without any explanation. See you in the Next Chapter! where Sky loses Vahpa and gets angry as heck into the Elemental Form He will be scariest in the Next Chapter! I'll see you there!!_


	21. Sandy Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team is stranded in the desert without Vahpa who had been stolen by Kidnapping Sandcurvers, This Incident infuriates Sky which affects his attitude Rokka Cephras and Kalani figure out how to exit the Big Sandy Desert until the Sandcurvers confront them and Sky enters the Powerful Elemental State buries underneath the Sand killing them out of rage however Kalani calms him down after she sees the dead corpses.

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku in front of a Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku manipulates a Stream of Water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward an Shirtless Earthcurver stands in front an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps with his right foot a Large Rock into the air and kicks with his left to the right side of the screen sliding rightward Princess Anala walks slowly left an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as she punches flames out of her knuckles and flips halfway Axe-Kicking her right foot surrounded by Flame Waves and evaporating the fire sideways slamming the same leg down sliding leftward another Red Background has Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky turned away balances himself spinning left in place and spins right swinging his arms together crossing his wrists palms thrusted outward he blasts a Tremendous Gust of Wind that spirals at the screen a Shine of White Light reveals a 2nd Dimensional Map of the Four Nations navigating through "months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air monks Lived together in Harmony. But Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as a Group of Firecurving Soldiers scorch the screen a fiery Flash of White Light shows Master Adam meditating "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of All Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says while Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and raises his right fist elevating a Column of Rock Pillars then spins leftward crouching shooting Fire Streams from his palms then brings his arms back producing an Slice of Wind and launches an Airball to the screen Gusts of Wind trace his movements while he disappears "But When the World needed him most, He vanished..." Kalani explains before a transparent crossfade shows the Team riding on Vahpa and stranded in a Desert "After learning to Move a Rock, Sky learnt other tiers of Earthcurving and he mastered many techniques. But Without Vahpa we can't easily fly out of here with him...This enraged Sky however He slowly started to become more violent angry and maybe even murderous...I believe after he calms down Sky will continue to learn the Four Elements and Save the World." Kalani says as a transparent crossfade reveals Sky holding his Glider Staff behind his back on top of a Rock Pillar with the round flat platform the screen moves toward the sun an W is set on Fire an I is encased with Ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created from Gusts of Wind Blue Arrow Markings and Pupil less Glowing Eyes appear Black Painted Font shows the Master of Elements a Flash of White Light vaporize the title sentences appear on the screen Season 8 Second Half Episode 19: Sandy Desert the black sentences disappear the chapter opens when the screen shows a wide-view of the desert Team Mystical looks in ever direction over the vast ocean of sand for Vahpa the screen halts as Sky and Ceph come into view Sky turns around to face Cephras angrily "How could you let them take Vahpa?! Why DIDN'T you STOP them!?" Sky asks enraged before Switch to close-up of his angry face "I couldn't! The library was sinking! You guys were still inside and-" Sky interrupts Ceph as he walks over to him "You could've come to get us...I could've saved him!" Sky shouts before Cephras turns to face him slightly "I can HARDLY feel ANY vibrations OUT here. The sandcurvers snuck up on me and there wasn't time for-" Ceph is cut off as Sky snaps at him in a harsh way "You just DIDN'T care! You NEVER liked VAHPA!! You WANTED him GONE!!!" Sky shouts before he looks extremely furious at Cephras as Kalani walks over to him she puts her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down "Sky, stop it...You know Ceph did all he could. He saved our lives..." Kalani explains as Screen moves to Rokka who is still looking out into the desert "Who's going to save our lives now? We'll never make it out of here." Rokka says before Sky irately walks away from the rest of the group "That's ALL any OF you GUYS care ABOUT, Yourselves! You DON'T care WHETHER Vahpa IS okay or NOT!!!!" Sky shouts as Kalani looks at him sadly "We're ALL concerned, but we CAN'T afford to be fighting now..." Kalani explains before Sky ignores her "I'm going after Vahpa." Sky says in a cold hard tone as he flies off Kalani calls after him running to the place he took off "Sky, wait!" Kalani shouts before Switch to a view from the sky showing Sky flying away from the rest of the group who stand by the large crater created by the disappeared library Switch back to Kalani who is still looking in the direction Sky took off "We'd better start walking...We're the only people who know about the Solar Eclipse. We have to get that information to Ra Ving Re..." Kalani explains as the group starts walking in the same direction as Sky took off to with Kalani leading the way followed by Rokka Cephras closes the ranks "You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?" Rokka asks before Switch to Kalani Rokka and Ceph all exhausted and dehydrated still wandering through the desert Rokka stops to take Komo off his back and use his wings to create some shade causing Cephras to crash onto him "Can't you watch where you're." Rokka says annoyed as his eyes widen in comprehension as he sees who bumped into him "No..." Cephras explains before Rokka looks at him "Right. Sorry..." Rokka says as Kalani turns around to encourage the others "Come on guys, we've got to stick together." Kalani says before Rokka's clothes stick to Ceph he tries to free himself by pushing him away "If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem..." Rokka explains as an irritated Cephras places his hand on Rokka's face and pushes him to the ground freeing them both "Kalani, can I have some more water?" Ceph asks before Kalani looks at him "Okay, but we've got to try to conserve it." Kalani explains as she curves three small blobs of water out of her pouch and into the mouths of Rokka Cephras and Komo Rokka circulates the water in his mouth before swallowing it "We're drinking your curving water..." Rokka says before he points at his mouth and tries to define the taste of the water smacking his lips "You used THIS on THE swamp GUY! Urgh!" Rokka shouts as he disgustedly exclaims Ceph looks at her "It does taste swampy." Cephras says before Komo lets out a sad cry in protest of the water's flavour after also smacking his lips Kalani sadly puts the cork back on her water sack "I'm sorry, it's all we have..." Kalani says in a sad tone as Rokka points at something "Not anymore! Look!" Rokka shouts before Kalani looks in the direction Rokka's pointing he walks over to the cactus and cuts off a piece with his machete he happily drinks the fluid that's inside while Komo crawls over to him "Rokka, wait! You SHOULDN'T be EATING strange plants!" Kalani shouts as she drags Ceph along on his arm as she runs toward Rokka he and Komo are quenching their thirst with plenty of cactus water he cuts open another part of the cactus excitedly offering its content to a skeptic looking Kalani "There's water trapped inside these!" Rokka shouts before Kalani is backing away from him and the cactus "I don't know." Kalani says as he looks at him "Suit yourself...It's very thirst quenching though." Rokka explains while cactus water drips off his chin he gives Kalani a big smile like a true salesman Switch to close-up of his left eye as his pupil dilates rapidly he tries to shake off the feeling by rapidly shaking his head he starts to hallucinate "Drink cactus water...It'll quench ya! Nothing's quencher." Rokka says before he crawls over the ground as a caterpillar before jumping back to the front pushing his face toward the screen with a big smile "It's THE quenchiest!" Rokka shouts as Kalani gives him a very weird look she grabs his cactus water and pours it away "Okay, I think you've had enough..." Kalani explains before Rokka looks at Cephras "Who lit Ceph on fire?" Rokka asks as Kalani wants to react to his comment but is distracted by a sound in the sky she looks up to see Komo flying around in circles increasing his speed before plummeting into the ground head first Kalani picks up and cradles the unconscious animal "Can I get SOME of that cactus?" Cephras asks before Kalani is wrapping her arm around Ceph's shoulders "I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, we need to find Sky..." Kalani explains as she leads Cephras away Rokka stays behind staring blankly at the sky Kalani retraces her steps and pulls Rokka along by his arms Switch to an overview perspective of the endless desert "How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Rokka asks before Kalani sighs as the scene switches to Sky flying over the desert in search of Vahpa he blows his bison whistle "Vahpa!!!!!" Sky shouts as he glides down and lands on a dune "VAHPA!!!!!" Sky shouts before the screen circles around Sky while he stares across the horizon it begins to dawn on him that he is not going to find his friend out here the tears well up in his eyes "No." Sky says as he jumps in the air spinning "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sky shouts loudly before overcome by anger he slams his staff on the ground creating a large mushroom-shaped cloud of sand dust that was kicked up by Sky's blow washes over Kalani Rokka and Cephras as they climb over another dune "What is that?" Kalani asks as Ceph looks at her "What? What is what?" Cephras asks before Rokka happily looks at it "It's a giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly!" Rokka shouts very excited as Kalani ignores him "Let's just keep moving...I hope Sky's okay." Kalani says before she leads Ceph away Rokka starts to worship the mushroom by waving his arms up and down back and forth "Friendly mushroom! Mushy GIANT friend!" Rokka shouts as Switch to Kalani Cephras and Rokka It is nearly twilight and they are still walking in a single file through the desert a shadow passes over their heads and Sky lands behind them kicking up a small cloud of sand as the sand clears Sky is still down "I'm sorry, Sky...I know it's hard for you right now but. we need to focus on getting out of here..." Kalani explains before she walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him he pulls away "What's the difference? We won't survive without Vahpa. We all know it..." Sky says as Kalani looks at him "Come on, Sky. We can do this if we work together...Right Ceph?" Kalani asks before he looks at her "As far as I feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I got nothin'..." Cephras explains as Rokka looks at him "Rokka? Any ideas how to find Ra Ving Re?" Kalani asks before Rokka and Komo lay side by side on their backs arms and legs stretched out Rokka smiles blissfully "Why don't we ask the circle birds?" Rokka asks as Kalani directs her gaze to the sky and sees four vulture wasps circling above their heads she looks at every other member in the team Sky still sits down sulking and Ceph staggers a bit Rokka sniggers a bit while Komo lazily claws at the vulture wasps Kalani grabs her head in annoyance "Ugh. We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together! Sky...get up. Everybody...hold hands. We can do this...We have to." Kalani says confidently before she takes one more look at the vulture wasps in the sky before pulling Sky along by his staff Sky holds on to Cephras's hand and he holds on to Rokka's in turn a big smiling Rokka pulls Komo along by his tail who lazily tries to fly in the other direction the sun is setting as they all stagger up a large dune with Kalani still in the lead "I think we should stop for the night..." Kalani says as the rest of the group sighs and falls down of exhaustion "Is there any more water?" Ceph asks before Kalani looks at him "This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink..." Kalani says as Rokka crawls toward Kalani with Komo riding on his back when she begins to curve the water out of her pouch Komo leaps forward at the water causing it to fall in the sand Rokka theatrically panics grabbing his head in despair "Komo, no! You've killed us all!" Rokka shouts before Kalani calmly holds her hand over the moist spot of sound and begins to curve the water back into her pouch before giving it to Cephras to drink "No, he hasn't." Kalani says as Rokka looks at her "Oh, right...Curving." Rokka says relieved before Kalani looks at him "Rokka, let me see the things you got from the library..." Kalani says as he immediately backs away and defensively grabs his bag full of scrolls "What?! I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?" Rokka asks before he is pointing an accusing finger at Komo "IT was YOU!!!!!! You RATTED me OUT!!!!!!!!" Rokka shouts as Kalani looks at him "Rokka, I was there." Kalani explains before she takes the bag from Rokka and starts to examine the scrolls "It doesn't matter...None of those will tell us where Vahpa is." Sky says sadly as Kalani looks at him "No, but we can find out which way Ra Ving Re is...We can use the stars to guide us." Kalani says before she pulls out a map of stars "That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day..." Kalani explains as she turns around and sighs at the sight of the rest of the group they are all laying there exhausted from the long walk and their grief for the loss of Vahpa "Just try to get some sleep. We'll start again in a few hours..." Kalani says before Switch to a scorpion walking over a rock the screen shows how Komo is patting the sand he used to cover up Rokka while he is sleeping he jumps away as Kalani approaches Rokka to wake him up "Come on, get up. We need to go..." Kalani explains as Rokka drowsily sits up and smiles like a drunken idiot Ceph also erects himself smacking his lips "Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand...I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much." Cephras says before Kalani goes to Sky to wake him up but he interrupts her before she can touch him "I'm awake...I couldn't sleep." Sky explains as Kalani looks at him "Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit..." Kalani says before Sky and her spot something large in the sky he quickly sits up Switch to a view of a large bison shaped object floating by the bright full moon Sky's expression brightens up in an instant "Vahpa!" Sky shouts joyfully as Rokka looks at him "Vahpa? But why would Princess Isolde need him? She's the moon!" Rokka asks before he grabs Komo's tail using it to rub his cheek "She flies by herself!" Rokka shouts as a closer view of the floating object reveals that it is just a small desert cloud "It's just a cloud. Wait! A cloud!" Kalani shouts before she offers her pouch to Sky "Here, fly up and curve the water from that cloud into my pouch..." Kalani says as Sky gives Kalani an angry look before snatching the offered water pouch out of her hands the group gazes at him as he quickly passes two times over the cloud the few remains of the cloud evaporate he throws the pouch at Kalani when he lands and she peeks in "Wow. there's hardly any in here..." Kalani says disappointed before Sky lashes out "I'm sorry, okay!? It's a desert cloud. I did all I could! What's anyone else doing?!" Sky asks angrily as he is pointing his staff at Kalani "What are YOU doing!?" Sky asks before she returns his attack with a shocked look on her face "Trying TO keep EVERYONE together...Let's just get moving. We need to head this direction..." Kalani explains as she looks at her charts once more and leads the group in the chosen direction they are walking silently through the desert until Ceph trips and falls flat on his face Sky and Kalani are looking at Cephras while Rokka and Komo just stand there staring blankly at the sky Ceph sits up and rubs her right foot "Ow! Crud! I am SO sick OF not FEELING where I'M going!" Cephras shouts before pointing toward the rocklike shaped object he tripped over "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of a desert?" Ceph asks as Kalani looks at him "A boat?" Kalani asks before she runs over to inspect the object "Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations." Cephras explains as Rokka turns around swinging like a string puppet to see what Kalani is so excited about Kalani begins to rub off the sand of the object that appears to be made of wood Sky steps forward suggestively holding his staff as soon as Kalani backs away Sky swings his staff around creating a mighty gust of wind revealing a boat of some sort Kalani crawls aboard and examines it "It's one of the gliders that sandcurvers use! And look! It's got some sort of compass on it!" Kalani says before tapping the compass "I bet it can point us out of here! Sky, you can curve a breeze so we can sail it...We're going to make it!" Kalani shouts as view of Rokka laughing childishly while burying Komo in the sand Switch to a view of the desert where the sand-sailer is making great speed Kalani navigates it through the desert while Sky's driving it forward using strong gusts of wind "The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts." Kalani explains before she places her charts over the compass Rokka sits beside her dangling his legs over the edge and holding Komo by the tail who glides in the opposite direction "Take it easy little lady...I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here." Rokka says as Kalani looks annoyed at him when she focuses her attention back toward the horizon in front of her she gasps in comprehension when she sees a giant rock in the distance "That's what the compass is pointing to! That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert..." Kalani explains before Ceph looks at her "A rock?! Yes! Let's go!" Cephras shouts ecstatically as Kalani smiles hopefully "Maybe we CAN find some WATER there!" Kalani shouts before Sky looks forward darkly "Maybe WE can FIND some sandcurvers." Sky says threateningly as he continues to send gusts of wind into the sails of the glider directing it toward the rock Switch to a view of the glider at the base of the rock the sun's already rising when Team Mystical reaches the top "Ahhh...Finally! Solid ground!" Ceph shouts before he happily lets himself drop flat on his back moving his arms and legs back and forth creating a rock angel after he is done the group starts to explore the caves that decorate the top of the rock they enter a round tunnel the cave's surface is covered with a yellow gooey substance Rokka breathes deeply "I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus water. And look!" Rokka shouts as he dips his hand in the yellow goo and tastes it sharing his find with Komo they both spit it out and Rokka makes a disgusted gagging noise "Tastes like rotten penguin meat! Awww, I feel woozy..." Rokka explains before Kalani looks at him "You've been hallucinating on cactus water all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?!" Kalani asks irritated as Rokka looks at her "I have natural curiosity." Rokka says before Cephras looks at the walls "I don't think this is a normal cave...This was carved by something." Ceph explains as Sky looks at him "Yeah...look at the shape." Sky says before Close-up of his feet "There's something buzzing in here..." Cephras says as Screen moves up to him "Something that's coming for us!" Ceph shouts before the screen shows how the group runs out of the cave back into the open Cephras and Sky scream as the first vulture wasp comes out Sky pulls Ceph down as it flies over their heads a second wasp dives directly toward the screen Switch to a view of the giant rock from a distance followed by a view of the hive as more vulture wasps swarm out and surround the group Sky blasts the first wasp to come near them away with a strong air current a second wasp lands on a nearby rock the moment it touches it Cephras turns around to send the wasp flying again shooting up the rock from underneath it another vulture wasp flies between Rokka and Ceph he hears it fly behind him so he lifts the rock beside him and throws it in the general direction of the sound the giant rock is only inches apart from crushing Rokka "What are you doing? That rock almost crushed me!" Rokka shouts as Cephras looks at him "Sorry, I can't tell where they are in the air!" Ceph says before a loud buzzing signals the passing of another wasp Rokka readies his machete and runs after it "I got this one." Rokka says as he ferociously swings his weapon back and forth at the screen "Rokka, there's nothing there!" Kalani shouts before the screen moves back he lowers his machete looking around in search for his imagined foe "I guess my head's not as clear as I thought..." Rokka explains as Switch to a close-up of a crouched up Komo in the background Kalani backs a few steps in Sky's direction "We have to get out of here! I'm completely OUT of water to curve!" Kalani shouts before a vulture wasp swoops in from the sky and snatches a screeching Komo as it flies away from the hive and the curvers "Komo! I'm not losing anyone else out here." Sky says as full of anger he takes off on his glider in hot pursuit of Komo and his wasp Kalani and Rokka watch him go "Come on, we're going down..." Kalani explains before they descend along a narrow ledge Kalani leads Cephras by hand "Ceph, shoot a rock right there. Fire!" Kalani shouts as she places Cephras in the right direction Ceph kicks up some rocks and shoots them forward the incoming vulture wasp is shot down taking several blows to the head Rokka cheers swinging his machete in the air "Yeah! You got it! He got it, right?" Rokka asks before Kalani looks at him "Yes...Now let's move." Kalani says as she leads Cephras on as they start to run along the ledge shift to a close-up of Sky he is still chasing the vulture wasp that took Komo a grave expression casts shadows on his face he dives coming again straight underneath the wasp as he turns he directs a strong gust of wind at the wasp with a kick of his leg the gust forces the wasp to release Komo out of its clutches Komo tumbles down but quickly regains control and begins to soar next to Sky Sky looks from Komo toward the rising sun at the horizon with an angry glare using the speed of his descent he closes his glider and swings his staff down a powerful wall of air splits the sand racing toward the escaping wasp the animal is sliced in mid air disintegrating it to the ground with a dark glare Sky just stares at the dead wasp before walking back in the direction of the giant rock Komo follows him quickly frightened by this merciless outburst of power Switch back to a view of the giant rock where vulture wasps circle around Rokka and the rest who've reached the sand-sailer at the base by now Kalani looks over Ceph's shoulder acting as his eyes "On your left!" Kalani shouts before Cephras reacts immediately and shoots a rock at her left the vulture wasp takes the rock full in the chest shrieking on impact before tumbling down the screen moves out showing many more wasps hovering in the air suddenly gigantic pillars of sand rise from the ground and scare off the swarm Kalani Rokka and Ceph lower their arms they had lifted to shield their heads from the sand as the wind blows the dust away the screen moves to the left revealing several sandcurvers Sky lands before Kalani Rokka and Cephras ready to face the sandcurvers shift back to a view of the base of the giant rock where the leader of the sandcurvers confronts Sky and the rest "What are you doing in our land with a sandcurver sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Vami tribe..." Yha-Vo says as Kalani looks at him "We found the sailer abandoned in the desert. We're travelling with the Master..." Kalani explains before she gestures at Sky the leader's eyes widen a bit at this information "Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ra Ving Re." Kalani says as a young man to the right of the leader takes a step forward and aggressively address Kalani "You DARE accuse OUR people OF theft while YOU ride IN on a STOLEN sand sailer?!" Rhashyin asks before close-up of Ceph's misty green eye narrowing as he hears the young man's voice "Quiet, Rhashyin...No on ACCUSED our people of anything. If what they say is true...we must give them hospitality." Yha-Vo explains as Rhashyin looks at him "Sorry, father..." Rhashyin lies before Cephras's eyes widen "I recognize the son's voice. He's THE one THAT stole Vahpa..." Ceph says as Kalani looks at him "Are you sure?" Kalani asks before Cephras stares at the selfish Rhashyin "I never forget a voice." Ceph says as Sky's tunic flutters around him as he charges forward threateningly brandishing his staff toward Rhashyin "You STOLE Vahpa! Where is he? What did you do to him!?" Sky asks quickly before Rhashyin cowers back "They're lying! THEY'RE the THEIVES!!" Rhashyin shouts as with an angry frown and a growl of frustration Sky smacks his staff on the ground "GR-EHHHHH!!!" Sky yells before obliterating one of the sandcurver's sailers with a powerful blade of air "Where IS my BISON?!" Sky asks demandingly as switch back to the desert where Sky is confronting the sandcurvers "You TELL me WHERE he IS now!!!!" Sky demands before to emphasize his order he sends a strong blast of air toward another sailer the sandcurvers watch in shock as it blows up "What DID you DO?" Yha-Vo asks annoyed as Rhashyin looks at him surprised "I-It WASN'T me!" Rhashyin lies before Cephras points at him "You SAID to PUT a MUZZLE on him!" Ceph shouts as Sky turns to look at him and glares at Rhashyin "You MUZZLED Vahpa!?!?!" Sky asks loudly before Sky's eyes and arrow markings start to glow as he enters the Elemental State with a swing of his staff he destroys the last of the sandcurvers's sailers "I'm sorry!!!!! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!" Rhashyin shouts terrified as Sky glares at him "Tell ME where VAHPA is!!!!!!" Sky shouts with the deep voices of all the Past Masters before Switch to a wide side-view "I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ra Ving Re by now! They were going to sell him there!" Rhashyin explains frightened as Switch to a close-up of Sky's pupil less glowing eyes scrunching slightly with rage the sandcurvers raise their hands as if to ward of the Mystical Master's bright angry glare "Please! We'll escort you out of the desert!! We'll help however we can!!!" Rhashyin begs horrified before the wind around Master Sky starts to swirl as his anger is reaching its peak Rokka pulls Cephras along with him as he starts to make a break for it running away from his enraged friend "Just get out of here! Run!" Rokka shouts as Sky drops his staff the wind around him forms a fast moving sphere knocking up sand high into the sky as everyone runs away Kalani stays put staring sadly at the ground the sandstorm engulfs her and Sky completely obscuring them from the sight of the others Yha-Vo Rhashyin and other Sandcurvers are violently buried in the ground completely vaporized from the Sand storm they brace themselves as the whirlwind swoops over them Sky's air sphere slowly lifts him in the air his teeth clenched and his hands cramped with rage Kalani grabs his right arm preventing him from rising any further the scary nightmarish face of an outraged Avatar looks down upon her only to be met by Kalani's sincere sad expression she pulls him back to the ground and presses him close against her chest Rokka and Ceph lower their arms as the wind becomes less violent tears are streaming down the Mystical Master's glowing pupil less eyes Kalani tries her best to hold on as her own tears well up the air sphere slowly dissolves away as Sky leaves the Elemental state his rage subsides to make room for pure heartbreaking sadness Fade to credits

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Strong Language Victims Violence by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Plot Script by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Intense PG rated Plot requested by Michael Dante DiMartino and Iginio Straffi  
Rated PG by Bryan Konietzko  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong_

_As the Credits fade away 2nd Dimensional Map of Four Nations are navigated through mountains past Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks a White Sky between looping Mountains a Silhouette appears and a Shine of Blue Light reveals itself as Sky manipulating Sound waves Wood Splints Lava Streams Metal Pieces Sand Glass Shards and firing away slicing off Mountains then fading away then a Silhouette with Glowing Eyes flashes with Blue Light Elemental State Sky floats motionlessly in a Meditating Stance with 14 Elements surrounding him fading away then Team Mystical appears from in front the Map Rokka Cephras Sky and Kalani stand with holding Staff then the majority of the members fade away while Sky's eyes lose pupils and glow white brightly then fades out into a Black Background an W is constructed out of rocks an I is created from Gusts of Winds an N is set on fire and an X is encased in ice with Arrow Markings and Blue Glowing Eyes shining brightly Red glowing painted Letters appear The Master of Elements then the Four Elements blast forward creating a massive explosion fading away_

_Oh man, Sky certainly wasn't the Happy Protagonist He was before Vahpa was lost...When He went into the Elemental State that was like 15 Sandcurvers who suffocated out of that Dangerous Unrestrained Violent Form. Rule 1 People When You see him glowing Run as fast as YOU CAN AWAY FROM HIM BECAUSE HE WILL START KILLING IF YOU STAND LIKE A FOOL!!! This is exactly why You should never Put Sky or Aang at their Most Powerful but Deadliest Form they are like a God and are controlled by their past lives that will Kill anyone that they recognize as a threat like a Parasite almost Seriously I'm warning you guys DO not PUT Sky in the Elemental State It's risky because when He's like that HE IS A GODLIKE FIGURE WITH FULL POWER ELEMENTS AND IT'S OVERPOWERED!!, Anyways Yes unlike Bloom Sky actually kills out of rage so Technically It's unintentional because He can't control the Elemental State he hasn't mastered yet...Bloom and her friends doesn't KILL at ALL like seriously They're friendly also It's against their code to kill however Sky doesn't follow this same rule once the Elemental State is manifested upon him since He can't control it Just Run away before he summons all the Elements because If you don't You're dead! Next Chapter Anala returns and confronts Team Mystical again with a Drill that Sky will need all his friends to stop! See in the Next Chapter!!!_


	22. Sky vs Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky is determined to journey to Ra Ving Re in the hopes of finding his lost bison Vahpa However, he discovers a Fire Nation drill heading straight for Ra Ving Re intent on destroying the wall Sky and Team Mystical succeed in demolishing the drill from the inside of the mechanism, Meanwhile. Anala attempts to take out the Young Mystical Master once and for all however Sky prepares an unbeatable counterattack with the Drill...

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a Water Stream and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward an Shirtless Earthcurver crouches positioned in his right arm fist up and left arm fist down in front an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps with his right foot raising a Large Rock from the ground and kicks it with left foot sliding rightward Princess Anala walks to the left slowly an Red Background has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Anala crouches shooting Fire streams from her knuckles then flipping halfway Axe-Kicking surrounding her right leg with Flame Waves slamming her right foot down the Fire evaporates sideways sliding leftward Sky's silhouette turned away leaps in front another Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky is spinning left in place and spins right swinging his arms together wrists crossing then palms thrusted outward he blasts a Tremendous Gust of Wind spiralling at the screen a Shine of White Light reveals a 2nd Dimensional Map of Four Nations "Months ago, the Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in peace balance and harmony. But Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as the map navigates to a Group of Firecurving Soldiers scorching the screen a fiery Flash of White Light shows Master Adam in a meditating pose "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of All Four Elements. Could Stop them..." Kalani says before Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water and elevates a Column of Rock Pillars using his right fist then spins left crouching shooting Fire Streams out of his palms "But when the World needed him most. He vanished..." Kalani explains as Adam brings his hands back creating an vertical Air slicer launches it at the screen as an Airball Gusts of Wind trace his last seen movements a transparent crossfade shows Ceph Kalani Rokka and Sky standing on top of Ra Ving Re's wall where a Drill is about to take it down "Sky may have killed 15 or less sandcurvers when we were at the Desert, but He's out of the Elemental State now. That Drill is about to destroy Ra Ving Re and It was planned by that Evil Fire Tribe Princess Anala...Rokka should come up with a plan before it's too late. But I believe Sky can learn the Four Elements and bring peace to the World..." Kalani says before a transparent crossfade shows Sky standing on top a Rock Pillar with a sand coloured round flat platform and the screen moves toward the sun letters launch onto it an W is set on fire an I is encased in Ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created by Gusts of Wind with Arrow Markings and glowing eyes appearing behind the words subtitled The Master of Elements a Shine of White Light disintegrates the title black painted sentences appear Season 8 Second Half Episode 20: Sky vs Drill the sentences disappear the chapter opens where several Fire Tribe tanks rumble across the terrain a large metal mechanism following close behind the screen zooms out to a view of the Fire Tribe drill slowly moving its way toward the Outer Wall of Ra Ving Re several sections of the drill extend forward releasing steam as spikes are driven into the ground the drill's command module ascends where inside are Princess Anala War Minister Rin and several operators of the drill "This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power. Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city...The Earth Nation will finally fall. and you can claim Ra Ving Re in the name of your father...Nothing can stop us." Rin explains as Anala peers through a periscope at several Earth Nation troops using earthcurving to create large trenches Fire Tribe forces following them in hot pursuit Rin strikes the periscope roughly alarming the Princess "Please...The drill's metal shell is impervious to any earthcurving attack." Rin says before Anala looks at him "Oh, I'm sure it is...but just to be on the safe side." Anala explains as the scene changes to where Kalani Rokka and Cephras are escorting Vhan and his family to the city Sky appears flying in on his glider with Komo behind him he lands Komo perched on his shoulder "Sky, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Vahpa..." Kalani says before Sky looks at her "I was, but something stopped me. Something big..." Sky says as the scene switches to the base of the Outer Wall where Sky and Ceph use earthcurving to transport everyone up the wall "Now what's so big that Vahpa has to wait?" Rokka asks before Screen zooms out to drill "That." Sky answers as the group arrives at the top of the Outer Wall "We made it to Ra Ving Re and we're still not safe. No one is!" Ring shouts before an Earthcurver guard walks to them "What are you people doing here? Civilians aren't allowed on the wall!" the Earthcurver explains as Sky plants his staff "I'm the Master...Take me whoever is in charge." Sky says before the scene changes to a portion of the Outer Wall where a roof rises overhead supported by tall arches An Earth Nation general sits behind a desk "It is an honour to welcome you to the Outer Wall, Young Avatar...but your help is not needed." General Yung says as Sky looks at him confused "Not needed?" Sky asks before Yung looks at him "Not needed...I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Tribe cannot penetrate this wall...Many have tried to break through it but none have succeeded." Yung explains as the scene changes where Team Mystical is standing behind him on top the Outer Wall "What about the Dragon of the West? He got in..." Ceph says before Yung is slightly taken aback "Well. uh, technically yes...but he was quickly expunged." Yung says as he turns to look at the group "Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ra Ving Re...It's THE impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Ring Ve..." Yung explains confidently laughs before subsequently turns serious "That means penetrable city." Yung says as Cephras looks at him "Yeah, thanks for the tour...but we still got the drill problem." Ceph says before Yung looks at him "Not for long...To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earthcurvers called the Terra team." Yung says as Rokka looks at him "That's a good group name...Very catchy." Rokka says before the scene switches to where the Terra Team is launching their assault on The Fire Tribe drill they manage to overthrow one tank and get closer to the drill "Ready...attack!" Terra Team Leader shouts as the earthcurvers wedge large rock spikes into the metal shell of the drill to halt it however the drill's segments separate reducing the columns to crumbles The Terra Team narrowly manages to conjure rock shields to defend themselves against an assault of flying fireballs hurled by Anala she is seen sliding down the shell of the drill the scene switches to the side of the drill where Anala lands gracefully onto the ground she effortlessly manages to defeat the earthcurvers through an aggressive display utilizing firecurving upon witnessing the defeat of the Terra Team "We're doomed!" Yung shouts before he flails his arms in panic Rokka slaps him across the face "Get a hold of yourself, man!" Rokka shouts as Yung is rubbing his cheek "You're right. I'm sorry..." Yung says before Cephras slides from the right in an japanese-esque style "Maybe you'd like the Mystical Master's help now?" Ceph asks as Yung meekly stands before the Master "Yes, please." Yung humbly says before the scene changes to where Sky and the rest are overlooking the wall at the drill "The question is, how are we going to stop that thing?" Sky asks as they all turn their heads to Rokka "Why are you all looking at me?" Rokka asks before Sky continues staring "You're THE idea guy..." Sky explains as Rokka looks at the Avatar unamused "So I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure." Rokka complains before Kalani smiles at him mockingly "And ALSO the complaining guy..." Kalani says as Rokka looks at her "That part I don't mind." Rokka says before the scene switches to the Fire Tribe drill the screen moves to where Sky Kalani Rokka and Cephras are crouching together in one of the abandoned trenches of the Terra Team Ceph is gesturing toward the drill "Once I whip up some cover, you're not going to be able to see...So. stay close to me..." Cephras explains as he steps outside the trench and with a powerful stomp of his foot sending a mass of flying debris clouding toward the drill "Run!" Ceph shouts before the group races into the dust cloud behind Cephras the scene switches to the command module where Anala is peering at the cloud through the periscope "Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure it's nothing..." Rin says as she casts a doubtful look the scene changes to outside where the group is standing in the midst of the dust beside the drill Ceph earthcurves a hole into the ground "Everyone into the hole!" Cephras shouts before he and the others jump into the hole and the ground above them closes shut the screen moves to underground where it is pitch black "It's so dark down here, I can't see a thing!" Rokka shouts as Ceph looks at him "Oh no, what a nightmare!" Cephras sarcastically mocks before Rokka looks at him "Sorry." Rokka apologizes sheepishly as they make their way to the surface where Rokka spots an opening "There!" Rokka shouts before Sky leaps up to the bar from the opening and dangling upside down from his legs hoists himself and Kalani into the drill he realizes Ceph is not following them Rokka sticks his head out of the drill "Cephras, come on!" Rokka shouts as Ceph looks at him "No way AM I going IN that METAL monster...I can't curve in there. I'll try to slow it down out here..." Cephras explains before Rokka looks at him "Okay, good luck." Rokka says as he and Sky disappear into the drill Ceph earthcurves a wedge of rock into the drill however it is proving to be difficult task as it pushes her back the scene changes to inside the drill where Rokka is leading the others through a tunnel of valves and pipes "I need a plan of this machine...Some schematics that show what the inside looks like. Then we can find its weak points..." Rokka explains before Sky looks at him "Where are we going to get something like that?" Sky asks as Rokka unexpectedly cuts off a steam valve with his machete "What are you doing? Someone's going to hear us!" Sky shouts before Rokka looks at him "That's the point. I figure a machine this big needs engineers to run it...And when something breaks." Rokka says as Kalani looks at him "They come to fix it!" Kalani shouts before Sky and her smile at each other moments later an engineer wearing a mask is seen walking down the misty hallway to the site of the damage Kalani appears behind him "Hi..." Kalani says as she freezes the mist covering the engineer in a thin layer of ice Rokka runs up to the frozen engineer and takes his schematics "This'll work. Thanks!" Rokka shouts before the trio runs off leaving the helpless engineer who drops his spear unintentionally the scene changes to where Rokka and the others are studying the plans "It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures...There's the inner mechanism where we are now and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces...If we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse." Rokka explains as Sky and Kalani nod in agreement the scene switches to the interior of the drill where Rokka is leading the others through a door onto a massive steel beam "Wow, it looks a lot thicker in person than it does in the plans...We're going to have to work pretty hard to cut through that." Rokka says before Kalani crosses her arms "What's this we stuff? Sky and I are going to have to do all the work..." Kalani says as Rokka turns and gestures to self "Look, I'm the plan guy. You two are the cut stuff up with watercurving guys..." Rokka explains before he makes rapid chop-chop gestures and strikes a heroic pose "Together, we're Team Mystical!" Rokka shouts as Kalani and Sky shoot each other awkward looks the scene switches to one where the two are positioned on either side of one brace using watercurving they slice through the metal sharply the view changes to when the brace is sliced halfway through both Kalani and Sky are bent over and gasping in exhaustion Rokka is pumping arms in the air "C'mon team. Don't quit now..." Rokka says before Kalani grinds her teeth as she seethes with rage "We're-" Rokka is cut off as Kalani explodes with frustration "Grrr!" Kalani growls before she shoots a menacing glare while pulling out her water whip and threatening to strike him with it Switch to Rokka who stands wide-eyed arms still in air "I mean, you're almost there." Rokka says as he recovers and points reassuringly the two resume work slicing the brace with every lash of the water whip the cut through the brace enlarges and Rokka grows more and more eager at last a cut is made clean through the brace however to their disappointment the brace budges mere inches from its position "At this rate, we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall..." Kalani explains before Sky looks at her "I don't know how many more of those I have in me." Sky says as the drill suddenly creaks "Do you hear that? We took it down! We better get out of here fast!" Rokka shouts as the trio run for the door only to halt upon hearing an announcement being made through overhead speaking tubes "Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ra Ving Re..." Rin announces before Switches to him standing in the command module "Start the countdown to victory!" Rin shouts as cheers erupt from the crew the screen switches to Anala a threatening look of determination on her face Sky Kalani and Rokka look at each other in shock and dismay the screen switches to a scene of the drill hammering through the wall sending loose boulders in every direction the scene changes to one of a stream of a saturated rock and water solution travelling through the tubes and making its way through the back entrance of the drill Switches to Rokka who is desperately attempting to move the brace "C'mon brace. budge!" Rokka shouts before he makes several more attempts to move it "This is bad, really bad..." Kalani explains as Rokka looks at her "We're putting everything we've got into busting these braces, but it's taking too long!" Rokka shouts before Sky is struck with realization "Maybe we don't NEED to cut all the way through. Cephras has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy into any one strike..." Sky explains as he rises "Rokka, take a fighting stance. You've got to be quick and accurate...Hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance." Sky says before he strikes Rokka several times "And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow..." Sky explains as he hits him softly on the head "His own weight becomes his downfall, literally." Sky says before as he is speaking Rokka kneels over "So we just need to weaken the brace, instead of cutting all the way through..." Kalani says as Sky looks at her "Then I'll go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow." Sky explains before Rokka is rising "And boom! it all comes crashing down!" Rokka shouts as Sky looks at the two concerned "Everybody inside the wall...The whole world is counting on us." Sky says before Rokka looks at him "The whole world minus the Fire Tribe that is..." Rokka says as he smiles while the other two simply stare at each other exasperated the scene switches to Ceph under the drill putting all his strength into keeping the rock column stable as he is slowly pushed back by the force of the drill he is straining as the drill continues to push him back "C'mon, Twinkle Toes. hurry up!" Cephras stressfully shouts before the scene changes to where Sky and Kalani are making rapid progress slicing through several braces halfway to weaken them "That's enough! We need to get to the next one!" Sky shouts as the scene changes to where he races past several engineers through the drill and to where Sky and Komo have made their way to the top of the drill "This looks like a good spot, Komo..." Sky says before he looks up to find boulders being hurtled down the wall nearly crushing him "General Yung, tell YOUR soldiers TO stop SHOOTING rocks DOWN here!" Sky shouts as Yung looks at him unable to hear his words perceive them as the opposite "Soldiers, whatever you do. DON'T stop shooting rocks down there!" Yung shouts frantically before the soldiers nod and launch another round of rocks toward the drill Sky leaps out of the way of the oncoming boulders and begins slicing at the hull of the metal using water from Kalani's water skin Sky continues to slice the metal of the drill "What I'd give to be a metalbender..." Sky says exhausted as Komo suddenly shrieks and Sky deflects a blue fire blast just in time "Komo, get out of here!" Sky shouts assuming a fighting stance Anala appears before the Master and a battle ensues between the two Anala shoots fire blasts at Sky who manages to block them with ease using aircurving she continues to fire attacks only to have each one of her strikes deterred by water whips she eventually manages to vaporize the water sending Sky back the two narrowly the several boulders that hurtled toward them at that moment Sky uses earthcurving and aircurving to send rocks at Anala who manages to avoid them all Anala sends another powerful firecurving assault that slams Sky into the Outer Wall of Ra Ving Re leaving him unconscious the screen view briefly changes to where the front of the drill is seen having completely dug its way through the Outer Wall Screen changes to Anala as she walks over to him with fire in her right hand preparing to deal a deadly final strike Sky awakens and sends her skidding back using an earthcurving gauntlet a flood of slurry is released as the drill bores deeper into the wall coating the two Anala slides toward a helpless Sky attempting to halt herself by windmilling only to collide with him the force of the collision sends both sliding off opposite sides of the drill Anala is able to stop her descend by grinding her feet into the drill's side while Komo drags Sky up to the top with the help of his aircurving "Thanks, Komo. I owe you one..." Sky says before he runs over to the wedge he sliced in the drill "Now all I need is a-" Sky is cut off as a boulder falls behind him "Actually, that is what I need for once." Sky says before he uses aircurving to position the boulder over the X mark in the drill using earthcurving he cuts the rock several times creating a wedge that fits inside the middle of the hole he begins sprinting toward the wall scales up its side by riding an Air ball and once he arrives at his highest point "Grahhh-ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sky shouts as he dashes at lightning speed toward the bottom as he propels himself downward Anala catches sight of him and fires at him with Lightning Generation Pose she misses by mere seconds and is sent back forcefully as Sky leaps and slams down on the wedge creating a large ripple effect the impact of the blow causes the sliced braces inside the drill to collapse and the pipes to burst releasing a torrent of slurry slurry begins to seep from the drill the scene switches to Kalani and Ceph who remain in their curving stances "Woohoo!" Rokka shouts pumping his arms in the air before Cephras looks at Kalani "Here it comes!" Ceph shouts as he earthcurves Kalani Rokka and himself onto a rock pillar to avoid the flood of slurry slurry gushes from the rear of the drill and Anala slams into the wall of the rock pillar as she is forcefully pushed forward by the flood the drill begins to release steam and its segments begin to collapse on the other side of the wall the drill is seen coming to a halt the screen zooms out on the destroyed drill the scene switches to Sky covered in slurry Komo licking him as he wipes it away near his face a huge smile spread across his face Scene changes to Team Mystical standing at the top of the wall overlooking the sunset "I just want to say, good effort today...Team Mystical!" Rokka shouts before Kalani looks at him unamused "Enough with the Team Mystical stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to catch on..." Kalani explains as Rokka looks at her "How about." Rokka says before he pulls out boomerang "the Boomersky Squad! See it's good because it's got Sky in it...Boomer-Sky." Rokka explains as Sky smiles "I kind of like that one..." Sky says before Kalani begins walking away "Let's talk about this on our way into the city." Kalani says as Rokka looks at her "The Sky Gang?" Rokka asks before Kalani ignores him "Rokka..." Kalani says irritated before Rokka follows her with Sky "The Fearsome Foursome?" Rokka asks as Ceph is also walking away "You're crazy." Cephras says before Rokka walks off screen "Why? We're fearsome!" Rokka shouts as he runs after them fades to credits

 _Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Action Violence Effects Character Development by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Dialogue Animations Plot Designs by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Plot requested by Iginio Straffi and Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Rated PG by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
_ _Mae Whitman as Kalani_ _  
_ _Jack De Sena as Rokka  
_ _Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong  
_ _Barry Dennen as General Yung  
_ _Grey Delisle as Princess Anala_  
Kristoffer Tabori as War Master Rin  


_As the Credits fade away 3rd Dimensional Map of Four Nations Mountains being navigated through Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks between Looping mountains with a White Sky a Silhouette fades in a Flash of Blue Light Sky curves Metal Pieces Streams of Sand and Lava Sound waves Wood splints Glass shards circling around him then curving them to destroy some mountains then fading away a Silhouette with white pupil less glowing eyes a Shine of Blue Light emits revealing Sky in the Elemental State manipulating all 14 Elements including Fire Water Earth and Air swirling around him then effortlessly vaporizing disintegrating and evaporating all mountains in sight fading away Team Mystical Members appear in front of a 2nd Dimensional Map Sky holds out his staff Ceph poses in an earthcurver stance with Rocks floating around her Kalani has water streams swirling above her hand Rokka has his boomerang pulled out and they all fade away except Sky who loses his pupils and blue glowing eyes appear fading away then an W is created by Gusts of Winds an I is constructed out of rocks an N is encased in Ice and an X is set on fire Lava painted font shows The Master of Elements Arrow Markings and glowing pupil less white eyes appear behind them then the Title evaporates in the Four Elements Fire Streams Water Swirls Rocks Gusts of Wind flying at the screen_

_This is shorter than the actual Episode because some characters I wasn't going to put in at all...like seriously Don't expect me to put every character and reimagine them in this fanfic 7 Chapters to go Eventually Sky will reach the end of his Journey and reunite with his Sweet Girlfriend Bloom I will also say weak She is just very pathetic and powerless I need proof that putting her in Death Battle will kill her with Zuko or any other anime character can beat her without any effort she's just so helpless that Bloom doesn't even deserve the leading role for being so weak and worthless Why the heck does she even have to lie?! Season 8 First half is the best of the Winx because instead of the lies of 1-7 everything is instead renamed to Magic Spells no clickbait names like past seasons however the REAL reason Art style is western american and closer to the likes of Avatar: The Last Airbender because I loved how Sky looked like Aang without his Arrow Markings those eye shaped made me think about Avatar characters all of them...Only an Idiot would not recognize the Foreshadow or Hint to their future Protagonist but everyone on earth is almost 99% an Idiot so of course nobody believes me however 80% of people understand what I mean by this. Yes Bloom is much weaker than Sky and loses all battles she's been involved in...First Half Season 8 has a Sky curving before he knew what curving is I swear to god Iginio Straffi should have showed a deleted seen of what Sky was doing underneath the water I bet it was him using Airbending power and putting a Water bubble around his head to breathe longer that would have been sick a Deleted scene of Season 6 where they show Thoren his Cousin telling the truth and showing him going into the Avatar State effortlessly disintegrating Evil Animals to nothingness would be so BADA*S to WATCH!! everybody would have screamed if they watched the Deleted scene and go 'OH MY GOD, THIS WHOLE TIME SKY WAS THE AVATAR HOW CAN I HAVE OF NOT NOTICED?!?!?' Well It's obvious that he's been sad in Season 1-7 because He never had any time to show his True Nature to Bloom you know cause she was protagonist at the time don't worry Season 9 is all about every Boyfriend's Childhood, Anyways...Next Chapter is Episode 21 of the Second Half. SEE YOU THERE!!!_


	23. Chakras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky goes to a Guru for mastery and control of his Unrestrained Elemental State, However the Difficulty of letting his Friend Kalani go is going to put him in the most challenging Sacrifice at all times Concerned for her Sky leaves training and goes to save Kalani

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a Stream of Water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward an Red Background with Chinese Symbols to Strong Rock a Shirtless Earthcurver is positioned with his right arm fist up and left arm fist down slightly crouching "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps with his right foot a large rock raises in the air and kicks it with left foot to the right side of the screen sliding rightward an Red Background has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Princess Anala walks left crouches shooting Fire Streams from her knuckles flips halfway Axe-Kicking her right leg surrounded with Flame Waves and slams her right foot down evaporating the Fire sideways sliding rightward an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky turned away is spinning left balancing himself then spins right swinging his arms together crossing them palms thrusted outward blasts a Tremendous Gust of Wind a Shine of White Light reveals a 3rd Dimensional Map of the Four Nation "Months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in Peace Balance and Harmony. But Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani says as a Group of Firecurving Soldiers scorch the screen a fiery Flash of White Light shows Master Adam in a meditating pose "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of All Four Elements could stop them." Kalani explains while Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and elevates a Column of Rock Pillars to the right then spins left crouching shooting Fire Streams from his palms and brings his arms back creating an Vertical Slice of Air then launches it as an Airball to the screen Gusts of Wind tracing his last seen movements "But When the World needed him most...He vanished." Kalani says before a transparent crossfade shows Sky and Rokka flying on Vahpa "We all split up in our own separate paths, Rokka and I will be searching for our Father...Sky goes to a Guru for Mastery over the Elemental State. But I believe once he controls the Elemental State and learn the Four Elements He can save the World..." Kalani says as a transparent crossfade shows Sky standing on top of a Rock Pillar with a white round flat platform holding his Glider Staff behind his back the screen moves to the sun and letters spin onto the screen an W is set on Fire an I is encased with Ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created from Gusts of Wind the subtitled is painted black The Master of Elements the title evaporates then painted sentences appear on the screen Season 8 Second Half Episode 21: Chakras a Shine of White Light disappears the sentences the chapter starts with a view of Vahpa Sky and Rokka fly on Vahpa to a Water Kingdom camp where Vadoka is "You haven't seen your dad in over two years. You must be so excited!" Sky shouts before Rokka looks at him nearly throwing up "I know I should be, but...I just feel sick to my stomach." Rokka says as he holds his stomach "Don't be nervous...He's going to be so happy to see you!" Sky says before he puts his hand on Rokka's shoulder who smiles "So what about you? Are you nervous to meet this guru?" Rokka asks as Sky looks at him "Not at all. I'm ready to master the Elemental State...I'll do whatever it takes." Sky says before Rokka gets off Vahpa "See you in a week...Yip yip!" Sky shouts as he and Vahpa fly away Sky continues his journey to the Eastern Air Monk Temple he spots Guru Rathik who is meditating and lands Vahpa "Uhhh. hello? You're Guru Rathik, right?" Sky says before he approaches Rathik "The person who attached who attached the note to Vahpa's horn?" Sky asks as Rathik continues meditating closed eyes "Indeed...I was a spiritual brother of your people and a personal friend of Monk Bodhi." Rathik says before Sky looks slightly surprised to hear this "In your note, you said you could teach me how to gain control of the Elemental State...How?" Sky asks as he sits Rathik opens his eyes and looks at him "You must gain balance within yourself, before you can bring balance to the world. And the first step to gaining balance begins with this." Rathik says before he hands Sky a yellow beverage in a wooden cup "Drink up!" Rathik shouts as Sky takes it and looks at it drinks it and quickly spits it out to his left in disgust "Uggh! It tastes like onion and banana juice!" Sky shouts before Rathik looks at him "That's because it is!" Rathik says as he empties another bowl and holds it over his head "Yum Yum!" Rathik says as Sky blinks in disbelief Meanwhile Rin Vu and Master Ru are working to bring Ceph back to the Veirong Estate "I believe we need to go right!" Ru shouts before Rin Vu looks at him "What are you talking about? The Veirong Estate's this way!" Rin Vu shouts as Ru looks at him "I'm quite certain you're mistaken..." Ru says before Cephras is banging at the cell "Hey! Can you two old guys quit your bickering for a second?" Ceph asks as Switch to inside the cell "I got to go to the bathroom!" Cephras shouts before Switch to Ru and Rin Vu "Oooh. uhhh, okay...but make it quick!" Ru shouts as he is getting up with a key in hand Rin Vu is stopping Ru "What's wrong with you?" Rin Vu asks before Ru looks at the cell "Ooh, very sneaky Ceph! Nice try. but you can't trick me!" Ru shouts as Rin Vu continues leading the horse "Let me out of here so I can kick both your butts!" Cephras shouts before Rin Vu looks behind him "Quit your banging!" Rin Vu shouts as he bangs the metal box "You might think you're the greatest earthcurver in the world, but even YOU can't curve metal..." Rin Vu says before Ceph looks sad as he places his hand on a side of the metal box back to the Eastern Air Monk Temple at a creek "In order to master the Elemental State, you must open all the chakras. Sky...tell me everything you know about chakras." Rathik explains before Sky rubs eyes "What are chakras?" Sky asks as Rathik looks at him disappointedly "Oh, i see...I guess we'll start with the basics." Rathik says while he explains he points to the water and the moss within "The water flows through this creek, much like the energy flows through your body...As you see. there are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing on...These people are like our chakras." Rathik explains before Sky looks at the creek "So chakras are pools of spiralling energy in our bodies?" Sky asks as Rathik continues pointing the stick "Exactly...If nothing else were around, this creek would flow pure and clear. However...life is messy and things tend to fall in the creek. And then what happens?" Rathik asks before Sky looks at him confused "The creek can't flow?" Sky asks as Rathik smiles "Yes...But, if we opens the ponds between the pools." Rathik says before he removes moss blocking the exit for the water "The energy flows!" Sky shouts as the water that was blocked by the moss becomes clear Sky and Rathik smile at each other in another part of the temple a cavern "There are seven chakras that go up the body...Each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be locked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned...opening the chakras is an intense experience. and once you begin the process...you CANNOT stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?" Rathik asks as Sky momentarily looks down "I'll do whatever it takes..." Sky says before Rathik mediates in stance "First we will open the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival...and is locked by fear. What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you..." Rathik says as Sky sees images of things that cause him great fear including the Red Spirit attacking him General Slate sinking Kalani into the ground himself merging with Va at the North Pole Fire King Valtor and Hakin's Comet which make him scream "Sky? your vision is not real. You are concerned for your survival...but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creeks..." Sky says before he meditates the image away "You have opened your Earth Chakra!" Sky wipes sweat off his forehead later behind a waterfall "Next is the-" Rathik is cut off as Sky speaks his next sentence "Water Chakra?" Sky asks before Rathik looks at him "Brilliant! Maybe one day you will be a guru too! This chakra deals with pleasure and is locked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt that burdens you so...What do you blame yourself for?" Sky asks as he sees the image of him leaving the Southern Air Monk Temple "I ran away." Sky says before he sees images of him in the Elemental State at General Slate's base "I killed all of those people..." Sky says as Rathik looks at him "Accept the reality that THESE things happened, but DO not LET them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world...you NEED to FORGIVE yourself." Rathik explains before Sky takes a deep focused breath opening his water chakra Sky and Rathik sit on a ledge "Third is the Fire Chakra, located in the stomach..." Rathik says as Sky is holding his stomach "My Fire Chakra would like to eat something other than onion-banana juice." Sky says before Rathik chuckles "Good one! Moving on...This chakra deals with willpower, and is locked by shame. What are you ashamed of?" Rathik asks as Switches to Sky's vision of his first attempt at firecurving which resulted in him accidentally burning Kalani's hands "What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?" Rathik asks before outside the vision Switch to side-view of Sky "I'm never going to firecurve again...I can't." Sky says as Rathik looks at him "You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life...You are the Master and therefore, you are a firecurver." Rathik says before Sky breathes deeply "Hmmm...that chakra opened less like a flowing creek, and more like a burping bison." Rathik says as the scene changes to where they are near a Statue of Master Keith "The four chakra is located in the heart...It deals with love and is locked by grief." Rathik explains before Sky smiles and looks at a Air Monk statue nearby before looking sad "Lay all your grief out in front of you..." Rathik says as Sky sees images of many aircurvers including Bodhi and Keith he smiles upon seeing them but becomes saddened as they start to vanish into smoke "You have indeed felt a great loss." Rathik says before the aircurvers appear floating in the clouds "But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us..." Rathik explains as Sky is lifted into the air and sees the Air Monks floating in the smoke "The Air Monks' love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love..." Rathik says before the smoke in front of Sky forms a face and shows the first thing he saw upon waking up from his iceberg Kalani back in the real world Sky is starting to cry tears of joy "Let the pain flow away. Very good..." Rathik says as Sky wipes away his tears inside another part of the temple "The fifth in the chain is the Sound Chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and is locked by lies...The ones we tell ourselves." Rathik explains before Sky flashes back to when he Kalani and Rokka first began their journey to the North Pole "Why didn't you tell us you were The Avatar?" Kalani asks as back in the real world Sky finds himself answering the question "Because I never wanted to be..." Sky says before Rathik looks at him "You cannot LIE about your own nature. You must accept that you ARE the Mystical Master..." Rathik says as Sky inhales and seeing an image on a cliff looking down at the ground exhales and accepts his nature "Very good, Sky. You have opened the chakra of truth..." Rathik explains before outside the temple interior "The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra, located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is locked by illusion...The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one in the same..." Rathik says as an image is shown of the world with the four nations' territories marked "Like the four nations." Sky says before the image changes so the territories become the same colours "Yes...We are all one people, but we live as if divided." Rathik explains as the territories become separate again "We're all connected...Everything is connected." Sky says before Rathik looks at him "That's right! Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion...If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one. Fourteen parts of the same whole...Even metal is just a part of earth that has been purified and refined." Rathik explains as he speaks the screen fades to Rin Vu and Ru trying to take Cephras home he feels around the metal cage with seismic sense and feels tiny particles of earth in the metal he smiles exhales deeply and begins to push against the metal Ceph is struggling "Come on, metal...Budge!" Cephras shouts before he punches a hole in the metal and shakes her hand in pain "Wooo! Ceph, you rule." Cephras says as he takes another punch the scene returns to Sky and Rathik who sit at the top of the temple at night "This is the last chakra, isn't it?" Sky asks before Rathik looks at him "Yes...Once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Elemental State at will and when you are in the Elemental State. you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions..." Rathik says as Sky smiles with determination "Let's do this." Sky says before Rathik looks at him "The Thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head...It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is locked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world..." Rathik explains as images of Kalani and Bloom appears before Sky "Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten..." Rathik says before Sky is coming out of his meditation "What? Why would I let go of Kalani? Sh-She's my friend!" Sky shouts as Rathik looks at him "Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe." Rathik says before Sky looks at him "Why would I choose cosmic energy over Kalani?" Sky says as he throws his hands up "How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!" Sky shouts before Rathik looks at him "You MUST learn to LET go..." Rathik says as Sky contemplates worriedly "I'm sorry, but I can't let go of Kalani." Sky says before Rathik looks at him "Sky, to master the Elemental State...you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself..." Rathik says as Sky looks at him "Okay, I'll try." Sky says before Rathik looks at him "Now think of your attachment and let them go...Let the pure cosmic energy flow." Rathik says as Sky sees an image of him letting Kalani go and a bridge that will lead him to Elemental State mastery his image looks down smiles at the bridge and walks up to the Mystical Spirit which is an enlarged image of himself in the Elemental State the Mystical Spirit is holding a ball of energy and Sky walks directly inside of it as he does so his arrow markings glow and he closes his eyes right before hie is able to completely open the final chakra and master the Elemental State however he hears a shriek from Kalani and sees a vision of her in chains at this he jumps out of the energy sphere and runs away from the Mystical Spirit the energy bridge that led him there slowly vanishes behind him until it catches up and falls from underneath him causing his image to plummet to earth this cuts his connection to the Elemental State which forces him back to reality "Kalani's in danger! I have TO go!" Sky shouts before he prepares to exit "No, Sky! By choosing attachment...you have locked the chakra! If you leave now. you won't be able to go into the Elemental State at all!" Rathik warns as Sky hesistates but leaves anyway leaving Rathik concerned and disappointed Meanwhile the journey to take Ceph back to his home is stopped when Rin Vu and Ru hear a loud noise they go to investigate and notice a hole in the cage and that Cephras is gone "It's another one of his tricks!" Ru shouts before Rin Vu looks at him "There's a giant hole in the box! How is that a trick?!" Rin Vu asks as Cephras appears from behind them "It's not! It's the real deal!" Cephras shouts before he earthcurves the two ment together throws them in the cage and metalcurves the cage shut he jumps on top of the box "I am the greatest earthcurver in the world! Don't you two thunderheads ever forget it!" Ceph shouts as he stomps on the box and exits using rock surfing back at the Water Tribe camp Sky and Vahpa appear Sky shows a clear look of concern "This can't be good news..." Rokka says before Sky and Rokka depart back in Ra Ving Re Anala is led into a prison by two Earth Agents she is taken to Yong Reng's cell "What is this about? Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here? You WILL not TREAT a Edward Warrior this way!" Anala shouts as Yong Reng looks at her "But you're not a Edward Warrior, are you? Princess Anala of the Fire Tribe?" Yong Reng asks before Anala glares at him "What do you want?" Anala asks as Yong Reng looks at her "I want to make a deal. It's time that I regain control of Ra Ving Re and you have something I need..." Yong Reng says before Anala looks at him confused "Oh?" Anala asks as Yong Reng looks at her "The Earth Lord's trust." Yong Reng explains before Anala glares at him "Why should I help you?" Anala asks as Yong Reng looks at her "Because I can get you the Avatar..." Yong Reng says before Anala smirks "I'm listening." Anala says as he smiles the door to Yong Reng's cell is closed she leaves his presence and gives a smirk fade to credits

 _Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Ignio Straffi  
_ _Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Action Violence Effects Fighting Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Designs Drawings Animations by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Plot requested by Bryan Konietzko and Iginio Straffi  
_ _Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
_ _Brian George as Guru Rathik  
_ _Jack De Sena as Rokka  
_ _Mae Whitman as Kalani Narrator_  
Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong  


_As the Credits fade away another 3rd Dimensional Map of The Four Nations Mountains of Territories involving Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks Rocks looping between a Big White Sky a Silhouette appears a Shine of Blue Light reveals it as Sky curving Fire Earth Air and Water Energy then curving Lightning Metal Bone Blood and Sand then He curves Lava Glass Wood Sound then fades out another Silhouette appears as Sky in the Elemental State holding a ball of energy floating motionlessly through the air then fades away a 2nd Dimensional Map of The Four Nations Team Mystical standing in front of it only Rokka and Sky appear with Rokka raising back his boomerang and Sky holding his Glider Staff then disappear into a Black Background with an W created out of Gusts of Wind an I is constructed out of rocks an N is encased in Ice and an X is set on fire Arrow Markings and White Pupil less Glowing Eyes appear behind it with a White Painted The Master of Elements the Title Disappears with the Four Elements blasting at the screen_

_I had to put Bloom because Sky only loves her more than his Friendship with Kalani, Sky has known Bloom for longer so He's still in love with her...Sky and Bloom have a better Relationship than Aang and Katara's Silly rushed forced ship that wasn't making a lot of sense because Katara was dating an Old Man aged Protagonist that looks younger than 112 Bloom is either equal or a year younger than Sky in Past Seasons if you compare their height that is equal no matter what is actually pretty reasonable and how their Love was developed was really interesting. By the Way Sky beating Bloom up for all her mistakes as a disciplining consequence actually perfected their relationship of how He wanted it the whole time Flawless and full of Love not Blame and hatred...I added the factor to their relationship that pain on Bloom will fix their relationship by 90 points because It's weird and that is exactly why it works. Anyways Don't try this in Reality if you have a Girlfriend Cartoons have rules that are more complex but won't actual work in our World...Anyways! See you in the Next Chapter where Sky is healed after wounded in the Elemental State not dead He won't die at all because The Guy is Lead Protagonist._


	24. Ancient Elemental Master's Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anala betrays Yong Reng and assumes leadership of the Earth Agents While Team Avatar attempts to stop her Zuko after some deliberation over the consequences of his actions betrays his uncle's trust and chooses to attack the Mystical Master Sky is knocked unconscious by Anala while in the Elemental State but Firoh intervenes and gives his friends enough time to escape With the Earth King overthrown Ba Sing Se falls to the Fire Nation Kalani uses the spirit water to heal Sky

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a Stream of Water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock Shirtless Earthcurver positions his right arm fist up and left arm fist down slightly crouching "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps with his right foot a large rock raises from the ground and he kicks with left foot to the right side of the screen sliding rightward an Red Background has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Anala walks left and crouches punching Fire Streams from her knuckles then flipping halfway Axe-Kicking her right leg surrounded by Flame Waves and slams her right foot down evaporating the Fire sideways sliding leftward the same coloured Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky turned away leaps down spinning left in place then spins right swinging his arms into wrists crossed palms thrusted outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind a Shine of White Light reveals a 3rd Dimensional Map of Four Nations "Months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks. But Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked..." Kalani says as a group of Firecurving Soldiers scorch the screen a fiery Flash of White Light shows Master Adam meditating "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of All Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says while Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and raises his right fist elevating a Column of Rock Pillars to the right then spins left crouching shooting Fire Streams out of his palms and brings his hands back creating a Vertical Slice of Air then launches it as an Airball at the screen Gusts of Wind trace his last seen movements "But when The World needed him most, He vanished..." Kalani explains before a transparent crossfade shows Rokka Sky flying atop Vahpa "I was fooled by Anala's Edward Warrior disguise. and I was captured by the Earth Agents under her control...But I know Sky will come and rescue me to learn the fourth Element Fire." Kalani says as a transparent crossfade shows Sky on top of a Rock Pillar cliff with a white round flat sandy platform the screen moves towards the Sun letters launch onto it an W is set on fire an I is encased in Ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created by Gusts of Winds Arrow Markings and Pupil less white Glowing Eyes fade behind it a Shine of White Light evaporates the title black painted sentences appear Season 8 Second Half Episode 22: Ancient Elemental Master's Destiny the sentences disappear in a Flash of White Light the chapter opens where Ostrich horses are drinking water from a river as Vahpa Sky and Rokka fly over them "So, what kind of trouble is Kalani in?" Rokka asks before Sky looks at him "I don't know...In my vision, I just knew she needed help." Sky explains as Rokka looks at him "It would be nice if your Master powers could be just a little more specific from time to time..." Rokka says before he looks down and notices a mound of rock passing nearby heading to the wall "What is that?" Rokka asks as they fly down and follow the mound Ceph is seen still rock surfing Sky and Rokka come down beside her "Need a ride?" Rokka asks before Cephras becomes startled at the sound of Rokka's voice and falls backward off of the mound Rokka and Sky cringe upon seeing him fall scene changes to Anala speaking to the Earth Agents "The Earth Lord and the Council of Five do not trust the Earth Agents. They imprisoned your leader, Yong Reng...Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death..." Anala explains as she talks an agent with a moustache starts looking nervous and slightly lowers his head "This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth Lord and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously...Yong Reng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government." Anala says before she walks to her left to another agent with a tiny vertical scar on his right cheek when she nears him she stares sideways at the agent while still addressing all the agents "If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation...any weakness at all." Anala explains as she stops right in front of the scarred agent "I will snuff it out..." Anala says before she continues walking with the eyes of the now nervous scarred agent following her "That is all." Anala says as the Earth Agents leave scene changes back to Vahpa Ceph Sky and Rokka still flying back to the Palace Cephras is seen holding onto Rokka's arm so he does not fall "So how did it go with the guru? Did you master the Elemental State?" Ceph asks before Sky looks at him "Uh..." Sky says as he looks down and thinks back to what Guru Rathik said before he left "If you leave now, you won't be able to go into the Elemental State at all!" Rathik shouts in the flashback before fades back to the present "Sky, are you okay?" Rokka asks as Sky smiles at him "I'm great! It went great with the guru. I completely mastered the Elemental State..." Sky lies before he laughs nervously and looks down "Yeah." Sky says as scene changes back to the royal palace where Cairo and Firoh are sitting at a table in a room waiting for the Earth Lord Firoh pours some tea into a cup "What's taking so long?" Cairo asks before Firoh looks at him "Maybe the Earth Lord overslept..." Firoh explains as Earth agents begin to circle around the two "Something's not right." Cairo says before Anala walks past the Earth Agents and comes in front of her brother outside the circle of Earth Agents "It's tea time!" Anala shouts as Cairo quickly stands up "Anala!" Cairo shouts before Anala smiles at him "Have you met the Earth Agents? They're earthcurvers, but they have a killer instinct that's so firecurver...I just love it." Anala says as Screen moves over to show Firoh picking up his cup of tea "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'The Dragon of the West'?" Firoh asks before Anala looks at him "I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle..." Anala explains as she looks at her nails condescendingly "It's more of a demonstration, really." Firoh says before he begins drinking his tea Cairo looks over at him and smiles before going behind him Firoh begins breathing fire Switch to a corridor outside the room as a fire blast makes a hole in the wall allowing Firoh and Cairo to escape The Earth agents begin shooting some rock gloves at them but miss as Cairo and Firoh turn around the corner Firoh generates lightning and destroys the wall in front before jumping down yelling into a bush below Cairo stops at the edge "Come on! You'll be fine!" Firoh shouts as Cairo looks at him "No! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Anala!" Cairo shouts before he turns around and walks back Firoh smacks his head upon hearing this and runs away "You're so dramatic...What? Are you going to challenge me to an Ragni Vai?" Anala asks as Cairo looks at her "Yes! I challenge you!" Cairo shouts before Anala looks at him unamused "No thanks." Anala says as Cairo shoots a fire blast toward her but two Earth agents intervene and pull up a section of the floor making a wall they shoot some rock gloves at Cairo's feet making him lose his balance he puts his right hand down but another rock glove traps that one Anala turns around smiling and walks away as the agents capture him Scene changes to inside the Crystal Catacombs where Kalani is pacing back and forth she stops pacing upon hearing a hole open up above "You've got company..." Earth Agent says before he throws Cairo in who rolls down and lands in front of Kalani "Cairo!" Kalani shouts as her shocked face becomes an angry one as Cairo sits up looking back at her with surprise and the hole closes behind him the scene changes to Cephras Sky and Rokka reaching their house on Vahpa the three jump off and run inside to see if Kalani is there Komo runs up to them "Komo!" Sky shouts before Komo climbs up Sky onto his shoulders Ceph looks around "There's no one else here." Cephras explains as Sky looks at him "Kalani IS in trouble! I knew it!" Sky shouts before Rokka looks at him "Oh, no!" Rokka shouts as Ceph looks at him "Wait! Someone's at the door..." Cephras explains before someone knocks on the door a second later "Actually, I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine..." Ceph says as he walks over to the door and opens it showing Firoh behind the door "Glad to see you're okay." Cephras says before Firoh looks at them "I need your help..." Firoh says as Rokka and Sky become shocked and angry upon seeing him and get into a fighting stance Cephras calmly smiles and waves at him Komo flies away upon seeing him "You guys know each other?" Sky asks before Ceph looks at him "I met him in the woods once and knocked him down." Cephras says as Firoh smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head "Then he gave me some sea and some very good advice..." Ceph explains before Firoh looks at him "May I come in?" Firoh asks as Cephras nods and he walks in before turning to the group "Princess Anala is here in Ra Ving Re." Firoh explains before Sky looks at him "She must have Kalani..." Sky says as Firoh looks at him "She has captured my nephew as well." Firoh says before Sky looks at him "Then we'll work together to fight Anala and save Kalani and Cairo..." Sky explains as Rokka is approaching Sky and pointing at him "Whoa there! You lost me at 'Cairo'." Rokka says before Firoh looks at him "I know how you must feel about my nephew..." Firoh says as moving forward to place his hands on Rokka's shoulders "But believe me when I tell you that there is good inside him." Firoh explains before Rokka is pushing him away "Good inside isn't enough! Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?" Rokka asks as Sky looks at him "Kalani's in trouble...All of Ra Ving Re is in trouble. Working together is our best chance..." Sky says before Rokka understands and nods Firoh begins walking back to the door "I brought someone along who might help us." Firoh explains as they all walk outside Ceph puts a couple of rock pillars around the nervous Earth agent and makes him stand up Firoh walks over to him and takes the gag off his mouth revealing this to be the scarred agent "Anala and Yong Reng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth Lord!" Captured agent shouts before Rokka looks at him "My sister! Where are they keeping Kalani?" Rokka asks as Captured agent stares at him "In the Crystal Catacombs of Ra Ving Re, deep beneath the palace..." Captured agent explains before Firoh Sky Cephras and Rokka run away to help Kalani and the Earth Lord scene changes to inside the Crystal Catacombs where Kalani is yelling at Cairo "Why did they throw you in here?" Kalani says as Cairo says nothing "Oh, wait. let me guess...It's a trap. So that when Sky shows up to help me...you can finally have him in your little Fire Tribe clutches!" Kalani shouts as Cairo turns his head to look at her turns back and looks at the ground again "You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire King's son. Spreading war and violence is in your blood..." Kalani explains before Cairo looks back at her "You don't know what you're talking about it!" Cairo shouts as Kalani looks at him angrily "I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through!" Kalani shouts before she sits down "Me personally!" Kalani shouts as she touches her necklace and begins to cry "The Fire Tribe took my mother away from me." Kalani explains before Cairo turns around to face her "I'm sorry..." Cairo says as he pauses Kalani is now sobbing "That's something we have in common." Cairo says before Kalani looks back surprised and wipes away the tears in her eyes the scene changes to Ceph feeling the ground below finding the Crystal Catacombs "Well, what'd you know? There is an ancient city down there...But it's deep." Cephras says as he makes a tunnel through the ground beginning to lead to the catacombs Rokka is seen thinking of a plan "We should split up...Sky, you go with Firoh to look for Kalani and the angry jerk." Rokka says before he remembers Firoh is there and places his left hand on Firoh's right shoulder "No offence..." Rokka says as Firoh is shrugging "None taken." Firoh says before Rokka looks at him "And I'll go with Ceph to warn the Earth Lord of Anala's coup..." Rokka explains as Sky and Firoh are seen walking through the tunnel down to the Catacombs Firoh is curving a small fire for light and Sky is earthcurving the way down "So, Cephras thinks you give pretty good advice. and great tea!" Sky shouts before Firoh raises his finger "The key to both is proper aging...What's on your mind?" Firoh asks as Sky earthcurves agin before replying "Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Elemental State and control this great power. but to do it...I had to let go of a great friend." Sky explains as he and Firoh stop "And I just couldn't..." Sky says before Firoh looks at him "Perfection and Power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and friendship..." Firoh explains as Sky earthcurves again "What happens if we can't save anyone and beat Anala? Without the Elemental State, what if I'm not powerful enough?" Sky asks before Firoh looks at him "I don't know the answer. Sometimes, life is like this dark tunnel...You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel. but if you keep moving..." Firoh explains as Sky earthcurves the rocks away one last time Firoh's fire blows out he smiles "you will come to a better place." Firoh says before the scene changes to Cairo and Kalani in the Crystal Catacombs "I'm sorry I yelled at you before..." Kalani says apologetically as Cairo looks at her "It doesn't matter..." Cairo says before Kalani looks at him "It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy. it was your face..." Kalani explains as Cairo looks at her "My face? I see." Cairo says before he touches his scar "No, no...that's-that's not what I mean." Kalani explains as she approaches Cairo "It's okay...I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince...cursed to chase the Mystical Master forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny...even if I'll never be free of my mark." Cairo says before Kalani looks at him "Maybe you could be free of it..." Kalani says as Cairo looks at her "What?" Cairo asks before Kalani looks at him "I have healing abilities." Kalani explains as Cairo stares at her in disbelief "It's a scar, it can't be healed..." Cairo says before she holds up a vial "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has some special properties, so I've been saving it for something important..." Kalani explains before she moves in front of Cairo "I don't know if it would work, but." Kalani says as she puts one hand on Cairo's scar Cairo closes his eyes only to be interrupted by Sky and Firoh "Sky!" Kalani shouts before Sky looks surprised at seeing Cairo alone with her as Kalani hugs him he briefly smiles at her then looks over Kalani's shoulder to glare at Cairo Switch to Cairo who gets a hug from Firoh and glares back "Sky, I knew you would come..." Kalani explains as she hugs Sky again "Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Master?" Cairo asks before he points at Sky "Saving YOU, that's what..." Sky mocks as Cairo growls and takes one confrontational step in Sky's direction but Firoh stops him "Cairo, it's time we talked." Firoh says before he looks at Sky and Kalani "Go help your other friends...We'll catch up with you." Firoh explains as they walk away Kalani looks back at Cairo who is looking sadly to the side before moving on "Why, Uncle?" Cairo asks hurt before Firoh looks at him "You're not the man you used to be, Cairo..." Firoh says as he smiles "You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny..." Firoh explains before Close-up of Cairo's face "It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good..." Firoh says as Cairo contemplates what his uncle is telling him he yells as crystals grow to encase Firoh he assumes a fighting position to prepare for the intruders a different view shows Anala along with two Earth agents sliding down from the sides of the chamber "I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle." Anala says before Switch to Firoh still trapped in crystals Switch to a side view where Cairo protects his uncle "But Cairo, Prince Cairo...you're a lot of things. but you're not a traitor...are you?" Anala asks as Cairo looks at her "Release him immediately." Cairo demands before Anala ignores the order "It's not too late for you, Cairo...You can still redeem yourself." Anala says as Firoh looks to him "The kind of redemption she offers is NOT for you..." Firoh explains before Anala stares at him "Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Anala asks as she looks at Cairo "I need you, Cairo. I've plotted every move of this day..." Anala says before making a fist "this glorious day in Fire Tribe history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day...you will have your honour back. You will have Father's love...You will have everything you want." Anala explains as Firoh looks at him "Cairo, I am begging you..." Firoh says before Close-up of Cairo's face as he focuses from Anala back to Firoh "Look INTO your HEART and SEE what IT is that YOU truly want." Firoh explains as Anala looks at him "You are free to choose..." Anala says before she gestures the Earth agents to leave who earthcurve themselves out Anala leaves to follow Sky and Kalani the screen switches to Cairo multiple times as he contemplates his choice he drops his head Switch to Sky and Kalani running through the Crystal Catacombs "We've got to find Rokka and Ceph." Kalani says as an intense view of blue fire attacks them from behind Sky stops it with earthcurving but the impact forces him backward a few steps the screen zooms back toward Anala the source of the blast with smoke trailing from his fingertips Kalani uses watercurving to stop another attack then sends a wave crashing toward Anala who vaporizes the water with firecurving the mist from the vaporized water allows Anala to jump onto a crystal and firecurve two blasts of blue fire together Sky and Kalani use watercurving to stop the blasts Anala finishes her jump by landing on a rock pillar Sky uses earthcurving on the pillar and Anala gasps once she notices the pillar crumbling she jumps off and lands between Kalani and Sky she points at both of them preparing to attack or defend herself an orange fire blast lands in the middle of the standoff and they look to see the source of the fire blast to be Cairo Cairo looks from Anala to Kalani and Sky choosing who to attack when he looks at Anala she is glaring back at him he then looks at Sky who gasps once he realizes Cairo will attack him Cairo firecurves at him and Sky uses aircurving to jump away from the blast Anala smiles at this and starts dueling with Kalani and Cairo furiously throwing multiple fire blasts at Sky with boxing the scene changes to Vuei Rokka and Cephras Rokka looks out the door's barred window "See any Earth agents nearby?" Ceph asks before Rokka looks at him "Nope, all clear..." Rokka says as Cephras cracks his knuckles and places his hands against the cell door preparing to metalcurve it Switch to outside the prison cell in the where the door crumples and gets thrown away from the doorway "Let's go." Rokka says before he grabs the Earth Lord's hand and follows Ceph Switch back to Cairo and Sky fighting Sky aircurves the air currents around him to make a human-shaped gust of air at Cairo knocking him down Sky attacks Cairo with more aircurving but Cairo maneuvers around the attacks and gets back up on his feet he fires more blasts at Sky who is clinging on to a rock pillar Sky jumps onto a clump of crystals to avoid the attack furious Cairo summons a greater blast of fire Sky earthcurves some crystals to protect him but the crystals shatter sending Sky flying to another clump of crystals Cairo uses fire whips to attack Sky once again but Sky jumps to another patch of crystals and Cairo keeps attacking Switch to Anala landing on a puddle of water running toward Kalani who sends a sharp wave of water at Anala that very nearly hits her face but cuts her hair instead startling her Switch back to Cairo who is still using fire whips to attack Sky who is now jumping along the cave's ceiling Sky kicks down a stalactite and follows it using earthcurving to increase its impact and sending Cairo flying bouncing off the ground into a small wall of crystals the scene focuses on Anala and Kalani Kalani watercurves at Anala knocking her down Anala slowly gets back into a fighting stance as Kalani encases herself in water one water tentacle captures Anala's hand as she struggles to attack her and another one captures her foot after another failed attack Kalani then lifts Anala up who yells in fear Cairo frees his sister using firecurving to break the tentacles Anala gets up and briefly smiles at Cairo in gratitude then looks toward the crater Sky had created with the stalactite Sky crawls out exhausted Anala runs toward Sky Switch to Cairo and Kalani fighting Kalani still has water whips on her hands and Cairo starts using his fire whips "I thought you had changed!" Kalani shouts as she grunts "I have changed..." Cairo lies before he fires another blast Switch to Anala and Sky standing opposite each other a close view of Anala and Sky as they prepare to fight Anala uses firecurving to charge at Sky Sky earthcurves crystals around him into a crystal encased armour and charges at Anala Anala stops and uses her fircurving to break Sky's crystal armour and sends him flying back into an old building back to Cairo and Anala both fighting Kalani hopelessly outnumbered Kalani gets knocked down Sky jumps from the old building and rock surfs toward Cairo and Anala to stop them from attacking Kalani with a fiercely determined look on his face however a Earth Agent appears and jumps in front of Sky's surf sending him flying off Sky yells as he falls more Earth agents gather behind Cairo and Anala Kalani starts regaining her focus and Earth agents surround her Kalani uses the octopus form to defend herself Sky stands up in a fighting stance but his determined face quickly turns into one of despair "There's too many." Sky says as he looks at Kalani "The only way is TO let HER go..." Rathik says from his memory before Sky closes his eyes painfully "I'm sorry, Kalani." Sky says as closing his eyes he turns away from Anala and Cairo and earthcurves a crystal shelter tent Sky starts meditating inside Sky's mind a giant version of himself in the Elemental State the Mystical Spirit holds an aircurving sphere with a normal-sized version of himself in the Elemental State back in the crystal shelter Sky enters the Elemental State and the crystal shelter starts glowing alerting those outside inside the shelter Sky opens his pupil less glowing eyes and breaks the crystal above him the screen shows Kalani looking up to Sky now rising in to the air with hope but before Sky can let Kalani go and control the Elemental State a bolt of lightning strikes him in the back Switch to Anala's eyeball watching Sky getting struck before it zooms out to show her smiling menacingly in a lightning summoning position with her fingers smoking the Mystical Spirit lets go of Sky and falls out of the plane of existence as Sky falls down Kalani tears now falling down her face creates a wave to catch Sky the wave knocks down the Earth agents and Cairo she looks down at Sky's lifeless body and back up with tears in her eyes Cairo and Anala prepare to attack Kalani but a blast of fire stops them Firoh the source of the blast jumps down from the wall of the cave and shields Sky and Kalani from Cairo and Anala "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Firoh shouts before he fires some blasts at Cairo and Anala Kalani walks slowly with Sky's body to a waterfall and she uses watercurving to lift herself and Sky's body up its path Firoh holds off the Earth agents taking blows of earthcurving until after Sky and Kalani leave he submits to the Earth Agents who use earthcurving to encase him in crystals Anala is triumphantly smirking next to Cairo both looking at Firoh Firoh is looking back at Cairo then closes his eyes and turns away Switch to Rosco Vuei Cephras Rokka Sky and Kalani riding on Vahpa Vahpa moans sadly Switch to a close view of Kalani placing Sky's body on Vahpa Kalani opens the vial around her neck and uses water healing on Sky's wounded back the rest of Team Mystical Vuei and Rosco all look sadly and in anticipation the glowing from the spirit water stops and Kalani starts crying assuming it was not enough to save Sky Sky's arrow markings glow for a second and Sky groans Kalani overcome with joy that Sky is alive looks at him who smiles a little and she holds him closer Switch to an aerial view of Ra Ving Re Switch to Vahpa's passengers "The Earth Kingdom...has fallen." Vuei says before the screen moves down to show Kalani who sits next to an unconscious Sky and looks up Vahpa flies over the wall of Ra Ving Re Fade to credits 

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Characters based on Avatar: The Last Aircurver  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Violence Effects Fighting Scripting Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Scripting Designs Animations Plot by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Western American Art Style chosen by Iginio Straffi and Bryan Konetizko  
Rated PG by Michael Dante DiMartino  
(Young) Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong  
Phil LaMarr as Earth Lord Vuei  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Greg Baldwin as Uncle Firoh  
Grey Delisle as Princess Anala  
Phil LaMarr as Nervous Earth Agent  
André Sogliuzzo as Head of the Earth Agents  
_

_As the Credits evaporate a 3rd Dimensional Map revealing the Land of Elements shows territories of the Four Nations Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks then fades into a looping animation with Rock Pillar resembling Mountains between a Big White Sky with fog then a Silhouette fades into the center of the screen and a Shine of Blue light reveals it to be Prince Cairo firecurving streams and Flame Waves before fading out a Silhouette of another Flash of Blue light reveals it to be Princess Anala generating Lightning and firing Bolts side to side then fades away a Silhouette with Pupil less Blue Glowing Eyes a Shine of Blue Light shows Sky in the Elemental State using his curving powers ripping rocks from Mountains burning others down vaporizing another set with water and launching some away then disintegrating them with Lava using Metal Pieces that are circling around him to slice up Rocks then using Sound Waves to render explosion noises inaudible and curving wood splints destroying Mountains then fading away and a 2nd Dimensional Map with Sad Members except Sky appear on the screen with despairing expressions Kalani Rokka Ceph Riding on Vahpa then fading out into a Black Screen an W is constructed out of rocks an I is created from Gusts of Winds an N is set on fire and an X is encased with Ice then a shards of Glass and Pieces of Metal combine to form subtitle The Master of Elements then White Arrow Markings and Pupil less White Glowing Eyes appear behind it the title disappears_

_It's an alternate ending to ATLA Season 2 Ending Sky survives this and is unconscious instead of actually dead, But You could say He did die and the Cycle he has is still going...6 more Chapters to go! Well I hope this was interesting especially when Sky controlled the Elemental State then thought over 4 seconds to attack letting Anala take the opportunity to knock him out with Lightning. I know Cartoons like Avatar wasn't designed to be realistic however I had to replace it with something that made more sense Weather Lightning Bolts and Electrokinesis Lightning Bolts are two different types Weather Bolts can kill any human while Electrokinesis Bolts only injure or knock someone out cold instead of killing them they are weaker than natural Lightning...Anyways If you compare Magic Spells/abilities to curving powers Spells seems like a casted ability manifested from wizardry and magical energy that won't make the impact any powerful whereas curving powers have more potential and manifested by a prehistoric energy that empower humans with chi that allows them to manipulate such environment however I will be moving on to Transformation now for further analysis The Rule of Fairies is that They will lose their abilities If they fail to evolve which is why Bloom and her friends always obtain different forms to outsmart their opponents while embracing the fact that they'll never have the power to overpower them meanwhile Sky who is the Protagonist of these extraordinary ancient curving powers he had the knowledge of since his Childhood had manifested the Elemental State Transformation after being wounded and left without any other options against Monkey fighters too unintentionally disintegrating them thus killing in the process He uses his curving powers to outmatch his opponents while embracing the truth that he'll never be able to outsmart his enemies like Fairies do who take the powerless methods technically He CAN outsmart opponents but won't do it in a same manner a Fairy would Bloom cannot reach Sky's level of Power but in turn Sky cannot outsmart his enemies in the same level of strategy she has this makes them different from personality tactics and methods in a battle thus Sky is the superior Protagonist because he is persistent and doesn't need to outsmart any opponents with silly weak ineffective spells, Anyways! Next Chapter will be Sky waking up from a Coma and realize his hair is longer instead of reversed in Aang's Story where he gained short hair next will be counter reverse of the situation without Kalani being rude and annoying like Katara was so majority of scenes will be skipped except the half of Cairo's perspective of his struggles See you in the next chapter!_


	25. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky awakens to find himself gravely wounded on board a stolen Fire Tribe ship with his friends He is shocked and dismayed to discover that the world believes him to be dead Cairo and Anala are welcomed home as heroes where Fire King Valtor congratulates his son having been told by Anala that Cairo struck Sky down Cairo however secretly believes the Avatar had survived After a great deal of persuasion Sky agrees to keep his existence a secret

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front of an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves the stream of water in front of him and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward a Shirtless Earthcurver positioned with his right arm fist up and left arm fist down slightly crouching stands in front an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps with his right foot a large rock raises into the air and he kicks it with left foot to the right side of the screen sliding rightward Princess Anala stands in front an Red Background has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Anala walks left crouches punches Fire Streams from her knuckles and flips halfway Axe-Kicking with her right leg surrounded by Flame Waves then slamming her right foot down evaporating the Fire sideways and sliding leftward in front an same coloured background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky jumps down spinning left to balance himself in place then spins right swinging his arms together crossing hands palms thrusted outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind spiralling at the screen a Shine of White Light reveals a 3rd Dimensional Map of the Four Nations being navigated through "Months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in harmony. But Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as a group of Firecurving Soldiers scorch the screen a fiery Flash of White Light shows Master Adam meditating "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of all Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says while Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and raises his right fist elevating a Column of Rock Pillars to the right then spins left crouching shooting Fire Streams out his palms and brings his arms back creating a Vertical Spinning Slice of Air then launching an Airball at the screen "But When the World needed him most, He vanished..." Kalani says before the Gusts of Winds tracing his previous movements a transparent crossfade shows Kalani laying Sky down on a Fire Tribe Bed "After Anala knocked Sky unconscious with a Lightning Bolt injury, He went into a deep coma and We had to board a stolen Fire Tribe ship to let him recover. However Sky was presumed dead after the incident at Ra Ving Re But I believe they will eventually understand that He will master the Fourth Main Element Firecurving and restore balance to bring peace into the World..." Kalani explains as a transparent crossfade showing Sky standing on top of a Rock Pillar near cliffs with a white round flat platform holding his Glider Staff behind his back the screen moves to the sun letter launch onto the screen an W is set on fire an I is encased in Ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created by Gusts of Wind White Arrow Markings and Pupil less White Glowing Eyes fade behind it then The Master of Elements painted in black font fade under the title it evaporates with a Shine of White Light black painted sentences appear Season 8 Episode 23: Awoken a Flash of White Light disappears the sentences the chapter opens on board a Fire Tribe ship where Sky finally regains consciousness the screen zooms out on his face as he opens his eyes and rises from his bed visibly shaken and in pain and now with a head with slightly longer yellow hair "What happened?" Sky asks before he sees the Fire Tribe designs and flag and immediately assumes he has been captured "Oh no!" Sky shouts as he leaves the room carefully creaking open the door and peering outside for any sign of Fire Tribe soldiers using his glider as a crutch Sky stumbles across the hall occasionally leaning on the wall for support due to being weak he stops at a turn in the hallway upon hearing two guards who are actually Rokka and Cephras talking to each other "You hear something?" Rokka asks before Sky retreats behind the wall where he dons a determined look and quickly steps out to send a weak air blast at them which only ruffles their clothes and moves past the hallway "He's awake!" Rokka shouts as the two being chasing Sky who struggles to escape "Stop! Wait!" Rokka shouts before Sky manages to reach the deck of the ship however he stumbles on the stairway and drop his staff it slides over to where Rakoda and Kalani disguised as Fire Tribe soldiers are petting Komo "Komo?" Sky asks as Komo runs toward Sky jumps on his shoulder and licks his face Ceph and Kalani standing near the edge of the ship hear the events "Twinkle Toes! That's got to be you!" Cephras shouts before Kalani looks at him "Sky, you're awake!" Kalani shouts as the two race over to him "Are you sure?" Sky asks before he rubs eyes "I feel like I'm dreaming." Sky explains before Kalani hugs him "You're not dreaming...You're finally awake." Kalani says as Rokka hugs Sky and is disguised as a Fire Tribe guard "Sky, good to see you back with a living...buddy!" Rokka shouts before Sky looks at him "Rokka?" Sky asks as he breathes heavily appears to be passing out "Uh-oh, somebody catch him. he's going to-" Ceph is cut off before the screen becomes black as Sky collapses to the floor Kalani running short of catching him the view switches to the entire group including Vahpa surrounding Sky who is now in Kalani's arms we return to the ship where Team Mystical is on Sky is awake once again he sits in front of Kalani also sitting surrounded by Cephras and Rokka Vahpa rests behind them Sky receives a robe to cover him "Why are we on a Fire Tribe ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" Sky asks as Kalani and Sky are left alone "You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad..." Kalani says before she is smiling at him "I like your hair." Kalani says as Sky looks at her confused "I have longer hair?" Sky asks before he feels it slightly longer than normal "It's supposed to be trimmed short so my Arrow Markings would be showing, How long was I out?" Sky asks before Kalani looks at him "a few weeks..." Kalani says as Rakoda looks at them "Everything okay?" Vakoda asks before Kalani is looking away annoyed "We're fine, Dad." Kalani says annoyed as Rakoda looks to Sky "I'm Rakoda, Kalani and Rokka's father..." Vakoda says before Sky moves to shake his outstretched hand Kalani is placing her hands on Sky's shoulders stopping him "He know who you are. I just called you Dad, didn't I?" Kalani asks angered as Vakoda looks at him sadly "I guess you're right..." Vakoda says before Sky is removing Kalani's hand he shakes Vakoda's hand "Nice to officially meet you, Chief Vakoda." Sky says as Vakoda smiles at him "It's an honour to meet you..." Vakoda answers before Kalani looks at them unamused "Great, Great. so now you guys have finally met...So would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Kalani asks sarcastically as Vakoda looks at her "Of course." Vakoda says before he walks away "Are you mad at your dad or something?" Sky asks as Kalani looks at Vakoda leave with an expression of annoyance on his face "What, not at all...Why would you say that?" Kalani asks confused before Sky shrugs and murmurs as if to say 'I don't know' but gasps in pain "Maybe we should go upstairs." Kalani says as she is helping Sky up "You need a healing session..." Kalani explains before back in Sky's room on the ship Kalani curves some water onto the scar left by Anala's lightning attack "Tell me where the pain feels most intense." Kalani says as Sky looks forward in pain "Mmm, a little higher...Uhhh!" Sky shouts before he briefly flashes back to the battle at Old Ra Ving Re where he rose into the Elemental State then back to reality "Wow, you're definitely in the right area there." Sky explains as Kalani continues curving the healing streams on him "I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there...Let me just see if I can-" Kalani is cut off before she begins to remove the water as Kalani curves the water from Sky's scar he suddenly jerks backward and again flashes back to the battle at Old Ra Ving Re to the moment where he was shot by Anala's lightning the flashback scene then changes to Kalani is tearfully looking over Sky looking comatose flying on top of Vahpa as they flee Ra Ving Re after that he snaps back to reality "I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone! But you brought me back..." Sky says as Kalani looks at him sadly "I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did exactly..." Kalani explains before Sky is turning to look at her "You saved me. from near death...I was unconscious and you healed me before I was completely dead." Sky says as Kalani is placing a hand on the side of his face "You need to rest..." Kalani says before a transparent crossfade go back to Team Mystical's ship Rokka sits on a crate with a map with the others surrounding him as he narrates past events "So what now?" Sky asks as Vakoda looks at him "We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan..." Vakoda says before Kalani looks at him unamused "It's Rokka's invasion plan." Kalani says sharply as Vadoka looks at her "Yes, Rokka's plan...We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth Lord's armies. but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Tribe vulnerable..." Vadoka explains before Rokka stares at Sky "So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Nation...We already ran into Cephras and Kalani." Rokka says as Ceph is eating noodles with Kalani "Good to see you again, Sky!" Cephras shouts before Rokka looks at him "And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage!" Rokka explains as he looks at Sky "We have a secret...You!" Rokka whispers before he looks at both of his sides "Me?" Sky asks as Rokka looks at him "Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?" Rokka asks before he stands up and raises both of his fists triumphantly Sky is shocked Switch to Sky looking out to the water from a side of the boat "The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!" Sky shouts as Rokka is approaching him "No, it's great! It means the Fire Tribe won't be hunting us anymore! And even better. they won't be expecting you on the Day of Eclipse..." Rokka says before Sky looks at him "No, no. no...no. no...You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Sky shouts as another Fire Tribe ship approaches "I'll handle this...The Master is back." Sky says before he opens glider and grunts in pain Kalani is approaching him "Sky, wait! Remember...they don't know we're not Fire Tribe!" Kalani shouts as sweating Sky puts his glider away "Everyone just stay calm." Vakoda says before he and Rokka put their helmets on "Rokka and I will take care of this..." Vadoka explains as Cephras and Kalani cover Vahpa and Komo while Sky Kalani hide in a square hole "I hate not being able to do anything." Sky says before Ceph looks at him "Hopefully, you won't need to..." Cephras says as Meanwhile back at the Fire Tribe Capital Cairo feeds turtle ducks in a lake with some bread Anala joins him "You seem so downcast." Anala says before Cairo looks at her "I haven't seen Dad yet...I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished.' Cairo explains as Anala looks at him "So what?" Anala asks before Cairo stares at her "So, I didn't capture the Avatar..." Cairo says as Anala looks at him "Who cares? The Mystical Master is dead." Anala says before Cairo looks away "unless you think he somehow miraculously survived..." Anala explains as Cairo flashes back to when Kalani explained about her vial of spirit water in the Crystal Catacombs back to the present "No. There's no way he could have survived..." Cairo lies before Anala smiles "Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Anala says as Team Mystical's ship arrives a port in a town Sky is alone in his room until the rest of the gang enter "Hey, Sky! We're going into town to find some dinner..." Ceph explains before Sky is clutching his stomach "Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea..." Sky says as Rokka looks at him "Here, tie this around your head. It will cover your arrow..." Rokka says before he is offering a Fire Tribe bandana "I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly!" Sky shouts as he lies back down "Sky, come on. Be practical..." Rokka says before Kalani is placing a hand on Rokka's shoulder "You guys go ahead without us. We'll catch up to you..." Kalani explains as Cephras and Rokka exit Kalani sits on Sky's bed placing a hand on his shoulder "I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed..." Kalani says before Sky looks at her "You're right, I don't. But the problem is...I DID fail!" Sky shouts as Kalani looks at him "Sky, that's not true." Kalani says before Sky is getting up "It IS true...I was in Ra Ving Re. I was there! But I lost...And now the Earth Nation is fallen for good." Sky explains as Kalani stares at him "It's not for good..." Kalani says before she is getting up "Remember, there's still a plan. The invasion!" Kalani shouts as Sky quickly turns around to glare at her "And I hate THE invasion plan, too!" Sky shouts before he rips down the Fire Tribe flag covering his staff "I don't want YOU or anyone else RISKING your lives to fix MY mistakes! I've always known that I would HAVE to face the Fire King...But now I know I need to do it alone." Sky explains as Kalani is moving to comfort him "Sky..." Kalani says before Sky ignores her "Kalani, please! Just go. please..." Sky says as she is exiting "Is there anything you need?" Kalani asks before Sky turns away "I need to redeem myself. I NEED my honour back..." Sky says as back at the Fire Tribe Capital Cairo returns to the royal palace and prepares to face his father Valtor he breathes and enters we briefly see Valtor Cairo bows before him "You've been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you...You have redeemed yourself, my son." Valtor explains before he approaches Cairo the screen moves up to view Valtor's full face for the first time "Welcome home..." Valtor says as the scene changes back to Sky continuing his flight struggling he comes upon a Fire Tribe blockade "A blockade." Sky says before he takes a deep breath and swims under it upon coming up he finds a tree log and rides it like a surfboard through the water a storm turns the seas very choppy he falls off and into the water and his staff flies away Sky struggles to stay above water or reach his glider after letting out a scream a wave overcomes him and he falls into the water he comes back out after a brief time "I'm not going to make it...I failed." Sky says as within the lightning strikes the spirit of Adam appears before Sky "Adam?" Sky asks before the Past Master looks at him "You haven't failed, Sky..." Adam says as Sky looks at the incarnation sadly "But everyone thinks I'm dead again. They think I've abandoned them, and I'm losing this war...I'm letting the whole world down." Sky explains before Adam looks at the young Avatar "If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me...I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes...But I believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world." Adam says as Sky turns away upset "I don't know..." Sky says before moonlight shines onto Sky as Isolde's spirit appears above "You already saved the world. And you'll save the world again, but you can't give up..." Isolde explains as the storm ends the spirit of Adam disappears while Isolde's spirit descend toward Sky "You're right. I WON'T give up..." Sky says determinedly before he creates a wave and surfs it with the tree log Isolde learns Aircurving to smoothen the waves then the Young Mystical Master swings his arms backwards a second time Isolde's spirit watches him leave and ascends back to the moon Sky is washed up at the base of a volcano on the same crescent island where Adam's temple once was later Komo finds him and licks his face waking him up Kalani Rokka and Ceph find him reaching him via Vahpa Kalani runs to hug him her worried look changing to happiness "You're okay!" Kalani shouts as they all including Komo and Vahpa come together for a group hug "I have so much to do." Sky explains before Kalani smiles "I know, but you'll have our help..." Kalani says as Cephras looks at him "You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Tribe, did you?" Ceph asks teasingly before Sky looks at Rokka "What about the invasion?" Sky asks as Rokka stares at him "We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force the day of the eclipse." Rokka explains before Cephras notices Sky's damaged staff has washed ashore "Hey! What's...oh, it's your glider." Ceph says as Sky picks it up "It's okay...If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive..." Sky says before he flies up and sticks it in the volcano's lava trails causing it to catch fire as they depart scene fades to credits

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Violence Action Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
_ _Sound Effects designed by Benjamin Wynn  
_ _Animations Dialogue Scripting Designs Development by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _2nd Dimensional Western American Art Style created by Iginio Straffi in honour of Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky_ _  
_ _Mae Whitman as Kalani  
_ _Jack De Sena as Rokka  
_ _Jesse Flower as Cephras Veirong_   
_Mark Hamill as Fire King Valtor  
Dante Basco as Prince Cairo  
Grey Delisle as Princess Anala  
André Sogliuzzo as Chief Vakoda_

_As the Credits evaporate a 3rd Dimensional Territory Map revealing the Land of Elements's mountains fade into a White Sky between looping Rock Columns and Pillars a Silhouette with longish short hair length fades in the screen a Flash of Blue light reveals the figure as Master Sky holding a shaver and trimming his hair into a short spiky style then throwing the small shaver to the right side of the screen then the strands of yellow hair fall in front of him Sky blows them all away with a Tremendous Gust of Wind now with his Arrow Markings showing and pulls out Gel to Gell his hair into messy strands then throws it to the left side of the screen and levitates with all 14 Elements then fading out and a Silhouette figure of Pupil less White Glowing eyes fades into the center of the screen surrounded in a Ball with swirling Elements a Shine of Blue light shows Sky in the Elemental State Water Streams Fire Waves Wind Gusts and small rocks circling horizontally diagonally around him then motioning his hands Lava Streams Metal Pieces Sound Waves Glass Shards Wood Splints are rushing towards his aura and swirling around him as well vertically and motioning his kicks combines the Energies then flies at light speed destroying all Rock Pillars in between the White Sky and fades out with Fists slammed together 14 Elements exploding into all angles and directions then eventually the 3rd Dimensional goes 2nd Dimensional rotating zooming out slightly Team Mystical members are standing in front of the Map with Sky's yellow hair now its proper messy gelled short spiky style then Rokka with his boomerang raised Kalani curving streams of water Cephras having rocks on her both sides The Young Avatar holds out his staff smiling as the friends behind him fade away Sky's eyes lose their pupils and start glowing whitish blue then disappears as his smile becomes an scary glare then fades out an W is constructed out of rocks an I is created from Gusts of Winds an N is encased in Ice and an X is set on fire flames roaring Arrow Markings and Pupil less White Glowing Eyes appear behind it with Wood Splints combined to Sound waves form The Master of Elements in a glitchy animation then the title evaporates into a Flurry of 14 Elements blasting in all directions an explosion sound is dampened to mute the noises  
_

_This is shorter than Avatar Season 3 Episode 1 'The Awakening' I have no intention for Cairo to be in a Romantic Relationship so I removed that factor...He had to be slightly different from Zuko in some way. Yeah Sky realized He didn't failed if Valtor is the source of the War success or failure is determined by Valtor's battle with Sky If he loses He failed and if he overcomes him He inherently saved the world like his Destiny guided him towards, 5 more Chapters and I can finally write without transcripts in Season 9 where Bloom and Sky reunite after his long Journey! Also in the Next Chapter Sky will have the Spiky Messy Shortish hairstyle because It's His most iconic look and reveals his Arrow Markings See you there! Oh and Master Adam's Origin is revealed..._


	26. Master Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sky receives a vision from his predecessor Adam and Cairo receive a letter from Firoh they each learn about their relationship between Master Adam and Fire King Hakin their childhood friendship falling out and Hakin's eventual betrayal of Adam to his death Cairo discovers that Adam is his maternal great-grandfather Firoh explains to Cairo that the legacy of the struggle between Adam and the latter's parental great-grandfather Hakin lives on as the struggle between good and evil within Cairo himself

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a stream of water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward a Shirtless Earthcurver positioned with his right arm fist up and left arm fist down slightly crouching stands in front an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver maintains his stance and stomps up a Large Rock with his right foot and he kicks it with left foot to the right side of the screen sliding rightward Princess Anala stands in front an Red Background that has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Anala walks left and crouches right punching Fire Streams out her kncukles then flips halfway Axe-Kicking with her right leg surrounded by Flame Waves and slams down her right foot evaporating the Fire sideways sliding leftward an same coloured Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky turned away jumps down spinning leftward balancing then spins right swinging his arms together hands crossed palms thrusted outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind spiralling at the screen a Shine of White Light reveals a 3rd Dimensional Map being navigated through territories "Months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in peace balance and harmony. But Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as a group of firecurving Soldiers scorch the screen in a fiery Flash of White Light showing Master Adam meditating "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of All Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says while Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and raises his right fist elevating a Rock Column of Rock Pillars then spins left crouching shooting Fire Streams out of his palms Adam brings his arms back creating a Slice of Vertical rotating Air then launching an Airball at the screen "But when the World needed him most, He vanished..." Kalani says before a transparent crossfade shows Team Mystical resting "After Sky burned his Glider Staff. We flew on Vahpa to land somewhere safe, Sky crossed over to the Spirit World through sleep But I believe these next 4 days He will become an Fully Realized Master and save the universe from broken balance with the Power of curving..." Kalani explains as a transparent crossfade shows Sky standing heroically on top of a Cliff Rock Pillar with a white sandy round flat platform holding his Blue Glider Staff behind himself the screen moves toward the sun letters launch onto it an W is set on fire an I is encased in ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created by Gusts of Winds Blue Arrow Markings and Pupil less Glowing Eyes appear the subtitle The Master of Elements painted black a Shine of White Light evaporates the title then sentences painted black appear on the screen Season 8 Second Half Episode 24: Master Adam the chapter opens with Avatar Adam coming from behind a small wall of fire and is speaking to Sky in a dream "Sky, it's time you learn of my history with Fire King Hakin." Mystical Master Adam explains before Switch to a close-up Sky's face in his dream before switching back to Adam "You need to understand how the war began, if you want to know how to end it..." Adam says as Switch to an overhead view of Adam's island "Meet me on my home island on the day of the summer solstice." Adam explains before scene changes to Sky asleep as he rolls over onto his side "Okay, Adam..." Sky says talking in his sleep as scene changes to Cairo who is asleep as well as sounds of footsteps wake him up and he rushes to the hall to investigate he opens the door and sees a cloaked individual walk down the hall and disappear Cairo begins to go after the individual but notices a scroll laying on the floor a surprised Cairo picks up the scroll and reads it "You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your destiny..." Cairo reads before view switches to a perspective from the opposite end of the hallway Cairo is still standing outside his bedroom Scene changes to a blue cloud filled sky a very large cloud moves quickly forward Switch to the inside of the cloud as Sky standing on Vahpa's curves the elements around the bison to create a cloud to camouflage Kalani and Rokka look over Vahpa's saddle for a better look "There it is. That's Adam's home..." Sky explains as Switch to an overhead view of the island as Vahpa Switch to a view of Team Mystical descending from Vahpa "But, there's nothing here." Kalani says before Cephras jumps from Vahpa's saddle as his feet touch the ground "Yes, there is...An entire village. hundred of houses..." Ceph explains as a strong breeze moves a layer of ash along the ground brushing past their feet "all completely buried in ash." Cephras says before the scene changes to an overhead of the Royal Yaldera City Switch to a hall full of paintings of previous Fire Kings Cairo stands before one of the portraits as Anala passes by Cairo "It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Cairo...Make sure he gets your good side." Anala says as Cairo looks at her "Wait, I need to ask you something..." Cairo says before Anala stops walking "What do you remember about our great-grandfather's history?" Cairo asks as Anala sighs "Oh, Cairo. it's so strange how your mind works..." Anala explains before switch to an overhead view of the hall as Anala tells Cairo about Hakin's history "Fire King Hakin began the war, of course." Anala says as Switch to Fire King Hakin's portrait as it moves from the bottom to the top "He spent his early years secretly preparing for it...He was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Hakin's Comet and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world." Anala explains before Switch back to Cairo and Anala "In the end, he died a very old and successful man..." Anala says as Cairo looks at her "But how did he die?" Cairo asks before she is turning toward him "Didn't you pay attention in school, Cairo? He died peacefully. in his sleep...He was ancient." Anala says as Switch to a view of the full room as she walks away Cairo stares frustrated scene changes back to Adam's island Team Mystical is sitting on the tip of a hardened wave of lava Switch to Sky from the back who is facing the ocean and is meditating Switch to him from the front he has slightly long neat yellow hair as his arrow glow and he is shown sitting on a mountain top surrounded by clouds with yellow messy spiky short hair in the Spirit World Vang who is carrying Adam flies near him as he stands up and Adam smiles at Sky the scene switches to Cairo in his room laying on his back on his bed he rolls over on his side and stares at the scroll he picks it up and reads it to himself again "What does it mean?" Cairo asks before annoyed he tosses the scroll aside as it lands on a lantern the light from the lantern shines through the parchment and it reveals a secret message on the scroll Cairo gasps and grabs the scroll from atop the lantern and reads the secret message aloud "The Flame Sages keep the secret history in the Dragonbone Catacombs..." Cairo says as Switch to a close-up of Cairo's eyes as he finishes reading the secret message Cairo quickly turns to leave Switch to a dark temple A Flame Sage walks through a courtyard and stops over a large medallion fashioned in the shape of a flower in the middle of the courtyard he crouches low and delivers a blast of fire into the center of the medallion it begins to open a hidden passage under the courtyard of the temple The Sage goes into the passage through the steps Cairo hides and waits behind a pillar when no on is around Cairo goes to the secret passage and curves a blast of fire into the medallion the passage opens and a spiral staircase is revealed along with a very large secret chamber Cairo travels through the chamber and down a hall lined with bones of dragons all lined up along the walls of the hall he comes to an ornate door with a metal sculpture of Fire King Hakin on it the chest of the sculpture has a Fire Tribe emblem Cairo places his left hand over the emblem and curves a fire blast the fire fills the door and comes out from the statue's eyes nose and mouth Cairo enters the room pulls his cloak from his head and raises his lantern to look around the dark chamber and sees that the room is filled with artifacts and various vessels a large statue of a dragon sits in the middle of the room under the dragon's head Cairo finds Fire King Hakin's history "The final testimony of Fire King Hakin." Cairo says reading aloud before as he picks up the scroll the scene changes to Adam leading Sky a hand to climb on Vang "Come, Sky..." Adam says as he climbs on Vang who flies off "Where're we going?" Sky asks before Adam stares forward "To visit my past." Adam says as he smiles at Sky as Sky smiles widely "Our SHARED past..." Adam explains before scene changes to the room where Cairo is reading from the scroll "As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter." Hakin says as he is narrating his history scene changes to a lush Fire Tribe courtyard in a flashback two young firecurvers are dueling the young men Prince Hakin and Adam exchange fire blasts "I remember my friend..." Hakin explains before while they duel Hakin notices that Adam's feet are close to a tree root Hakin smiles and using this to his advantage he steps up his attack to drive Adam back causing Adam to trip over the root and fall back as Adam falls Hakin grabs Adam by the shirt to keep him from falling while he holds him he raises his hand as if to fire blast but instead he lets Adam fall to the ground "Looks like I win again, Adam." Hakin says as he extends a hand to help Adam to his feet "Are you kidding?" Adam asks before he takes Hakin's hands and get up "The tree root did all the work..." Adam explains as after getting up he pats Hakin on his shoulders "Nice on, Hakin." Adam says before Sky points at the curvers "You were FRIENDS with Fire King Hakin?" Sky asks as Adam stares at their past ages "Back then, he was JUST Prince Hakin..." Adam explains before Switch to a close-up of Adam's face "And he was my best friend." Adam says as he and Hakin leave the courtyard a young Fire Tribe lady goes by as she walks past the friends Adam stares at her and blushes which Hakin notices "Say something to her..." Hakin whispers before nudging him with an elbow Adam walks after the young lady he raises his hand and attempts to greet the lady who also slightly blushes but is overcome by embarrassment he sighs puts his hands on his head and falls down Hakin sits next to him and sprinkles blades of grass on Adam's face view switches to the older Adam and Sky watching Adam's history "Love is hard WHEN you are young." Adam explains as Sky looks at him "You don't have to tell me..." Sky says before Adam is putting his hand on Sky's shoulder "Don't worry, it gets better." Adam explains as he turns back and walks along with Sky "Now, come with me..." Adam says before Switch to a celebration on a courtyard "We have a party to attend." Adam explains as Sky looks at the flashback "Wait, whose party is it?" Sky asks before Switch to the young Adam and Prince Hakin "Hakin and I shared many things, including a birthday..." Adam explains as he and Prince Hakin walk down from the stairs as they walk down the stairs the screen focuses on two young women in the crowd one of whom is the lady whom Adam has crush on Va Rin she looks at Adam before looking down and blushes her friend leans over her shoulder and giggles Adam notices the lady and blushes while he continues down the stairs distracted Adam falls down the stairs but Hakin quickly grabs Adam by the hand Adam composes himself and blushes agian from embarrassment as Hakin laughs at his friend the crowd suddenly grows quiet as a group of Flame Sages enter the courtyard they walk toward Prince Hakin and Adam as Hakin hurries down the stairs to meet them "Did something happen to my father?" Hakin asks before the Flame Sage looks at him "No, Prince Hakin. We are NOT here for you..." a Flame Sage says as view switches to the Flame sage talking "We're here to announce the identity of the next Mystical Master." the Flame sage explains before the crowd whispers as the view switch to Adam and Hakin both in shock Switch again to a close-up of the Sages the Sages bow to the new Master "It is our honour to serve you, Master Adam..." the Flame Sage announces as Switch to a close-up of Adam standing with his jaw dropped bewildered the screen shows the crowd on the ground all bowing Hakin who is still in shock himself looks around at the crowd and quickly turns to kneel before Adam scene changes to Cairo sitting in the chamber reading Hakin's history "Soon the day came when my friend Adam had to leave the Fire Tribe and face his destiny as the Avatar." Hakin says before Switch to a close-up of Cairo's face as he reads "He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements..." Hakin explains as the scene changes to a close-up of a young Adam from the side sitting in the room with a dejected look on his face as Prince Hakin stands near the doorway "Hey, why aren't you packed yet. all-powerful Mystical Master?" Hakin asks before Adam does not respond to his friend's question and continues to stare down Hakin looks down sympathetically suddenly he smiles Hakin leaps in the room attempting to demonstrate examples of all the curving disciplines "Come on, show me how it's done using all four kinds of curving." Hakin says as Adam looks at him sadly "I started packing, but then the Flame Sages told me I won't need any worldly possessions anymore..." Adam explains sadly before Hakin stares at him "Oh." Hakin says as he sits down near Adam "It happened so fast...Everything's gonna be different now." Adam says before Switch to a view of the two friends from the side as Hakin removes his Crown Prince headpiece and gives it to Adam "Here, hope you're at least allowed to have this..." Hakin says as view switches to a close-up of the headpiece "But this is a royal artifact." Adam explains before Switch to a view of the friends from behind "It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince..." Adam says as Hakin looks at him "I want YOU to have it." Hakin says before as Adam takes the headpiece switch to a close-up of his top knot as he slides the pin Screen moves below to show Adam smiling as he and Hakin get up and bow to each other scene changes to Cairo reading from the scroll Switch to a close-up of Rokka and Kalani both looking disturbed View switches to Sky standing up on the rock he has been meditating on his eyes still closed Sky moves to a squat and begins to groan before smiling with relief Switch back to the siblings with Kalani looking more disturbed than before "Do they HAVE bathrooms in the Spirit World?" Kalani asks as Rokka raises his forefinger "As a matter of fact, they DO not..." Rokka explains before View switches to Sky smiling still peculiarly perched before switching again to Sky riding on Vang in the Spirit World View switches to an overhead perspective of the two flying on the dragon as Sky notices they are going to a familiar place "Hey, we're almost at the Southern Air Monk Temple!" Sky shouts excited as Adam turns to look at him "This was the first stop on my Master journey." Adam explains before View switches to show the Ratola Mountains with the Southern Air Monk Temple in the distance Vang flies through the mountain range "It was the place where I was trained to master aircurving..." Adam says as Switch to a line of young Aircurver monks the screen moves right to show Avatar Adam at the end of the line Adam is aircurving his long black hair at another young monk's face who irritated curves it back at Adam he responds by elbowing the monk with his shoulder "And also where I met an old friend of yours Monk Bodhi." Adam explains before Sky looks at the young aircurving Master "No way!" Sky shouts as Switch to an aerial view of the aircurvers on a grassy ledge an older Air Monk leads the students and launches off the side of the ledge the students line up by twos to follow their mentor Switch to Bodhi and Adam soaring through the air on their gliders "Hey, Bodhi...you wanna see a new glider trick?" Adam asks before he flies up and loops twice Bodhi is laughing "Check this out!" Bodhi shouts as he flips himself over and stands on top of his glider Switch to Sky and Adam "He's air surfing! I can't believe I never thought of that." Sky says pointing before Switch back to Bodhi as he loses his balance on the glider but as he falls Adam catches him on the back of his glider Adam is unable to control the glider and the both go down toward the other young monks who are now back on the grassy ledge Switch to the other students looking up at the falling aircurvers as they panic and try to run Switch to Adam and Bodhi flying low about to crash they crash leaving a large cloud of dust Switch to the young monks knocked over and scattered about Adam's hair is in his face Bodhi aircurves it back while Adam lifts his head they both smile widely and Adam pats Bodhi on his shoulder Switch to a close-up of Sky who is smiling "That's amazing! I can't believe you were friends with Monk Bodhi just like I was!" Sky shouts as the screen moves back to show Adam "Some friendships are SO strong, they can EVEN transcend lifetimes..." Adam explains before as Vang flies off the scene changes to the Northern Water Kingdom where in the distance two individual are standing on a plateau of ice Switch to a close-up of an older Adam "After my weeks mastering aircurving, I travelled to the Northern Water Kingdom." Adam says as Switch to Adam's watercurving master who curves a large water drill from the ocean waters behind him It thrusts forward knocking Adam and a part of the plateau into the water "Watercurving was especially challenging for me...But in time, I mastered it as well." Adam narrates before Switch to a view of the water as Adam comes out from it and curves an enormous wave of water directly at his master standing on the glacier the blast completely destroys the glacier and carries his master all the way back to a Northern Water Kingdom building his master sits up and shakes his head Switch to Adam standing on an ice floe as he smiles Scene changes to Adam standing shirtless and wearing Earth Nation clothing from the waist he moves his arm in quick motions across his body to curve a large piece of rock riding up the side of a mountain "I moved on to the Earth Nation..." Adam explains as Switch to Adam racing up the slope as another earthcurver catches up to him Switch to a brief view of the earthcurver before switching back to Adam as they compete for speed "My earthcurving master Rud, Rud. was uncompromising...stubborn. and blunt..." Adam narrates before the two curvers race into thick brush and trees as they disappear from view Switch to the top of the mountain overlooking a valley "And a lifelong friend." Adam says as Rud comes to the finishing point quickly brings his landmass to a halt he thrusts his fists into the air cheering for himself "HA HA!" Rud shouts before the look on his face changes quickly to nervous smile to shock when he realizes that Adam not only beat him to the top but he also had enough time to seat himself and pour them both tea Switch back to Rud as he smiles at his pupil Switch to a side view of Adam and Rud they both drink from their teacups scene changes to a close-up of Adam's topknot and slowly moves down to show his face in an extreme close-up "It WAS bitter work..." Adam says as the screen moves back to Adam as he moves his arms to curve the different elements "but the RESULTS were worth it." Adam narrates before he raises his left arm upward bringing back right arm manipulating the ocean waves offscreen watercurving before moving on to earthcurving quickly assuming a earthcurver stance his right arm up fist facing left and his left arm lower also facing leftward then punching Fire Streams out of his right knuckle firecurving and waves his hands in a spinning motion then aircurving Gusts of Wind blast from his fingertips near his right palm the screen zooms out to an aerial view of Adam at the center of the four elements flying in a X formation launching Huge Water Waves Fire Streams Spiralling Air Drills and Rock Pillars four different directions scene changes to Cairo still reading Hakin's history in the chamber an extreme close-up shows his eyes quivering with each word he reads "Twelve long years passed before I saw my friend again...When Adam returned, he was a fully realized Avatar. and I had changed as well..." Hakin explains as a wall of flames appears as the scene changes to Hakin sitting in his throne room Adam walks down a long red carpet toward Hakin "Hakin! Or should I say, Fire King!" Adam shouts before scene changes to Hakin from below "Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me." Hakin says serious as he walks down from his throne "But you're the exception..." Hakin declares before he smiles and hug Adam Switch to the older Adam and Sky watching from behind "After all these years, he was STILL my best friends." Adam says as scene changes to a wedding ceremony and celebration in a Fire Tribe courtyard with many guests attending Switch to Adam on whose right is Hakin holding a scroll "And a few months later, he was my best man..." Adam explains before Young Adam lifts the veil of Va Rin "Adam, it's that girl who didn't even know you're alive!" Sky shouts as Adam observes the lady "Va Rin. I was persistent..." Adam narrates before she stands up near him "When love is real, it finds a way." Adam says as the attendees clap as the newly-wed couple bow their heads Switch to a view of the couple from the side as Sky and Adam watch "And being the Mystical Master doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies, either..." Adam explains before scene changes to Cairo "On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy." Hakin narrates as fade to Hakin in deep thought "I had my own vision for a brighter future..." Hakin says before Switch to Adam and Va Rin receiving and thanking guests Hakin walks up behind the couple he is leaning toward Va Rin "Excuse me, May I borrow him for a moment?" Hakin asks as Va Rin looks at him "It's not very traditional, but...okay." Va Rin says before Switch to Adam and Hakin on a balcony "What's on your mind?" Adam asks as Hakin raises his fists slightly "I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately..." Hakin says before Adam is putting his arm over Hakin's shoulder "Hakin, it is my wedding! Have a cookie. dance with someone...lighten up!" Adam shouts as Hakin is smiling slightly "I know, I know. but just hear me out..." Hakin says before Adam bows in agreement Switch to a shadowed side-view of the balcony as they walk "Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire King. And although we didn't always know it...you were destined to be the Master." Hakin explains as Switch to a close-up side-view of the two Adam stops as Hakin continues on "It's an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well, isn't it? Together...we could DO anything." Hakin narrates before the screen moves toward Adam now serious "Yeah, we could..." Adam says as Switch to a view of the Fire Tribe from the balcony "Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we're so fortunate in so many ways..." Hakin explains before Adam looks at him upset "Where are you going with this?" Adam asks concerned as Hakin looks at him "I've been thinking, we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world." Hakin declares before Switch to a shocked Adam with the screen closing in on him "In our hands is the most successful empire in history..." Hakin narrates as back to a close-up of Hakin "It's time we expanded it." Hakin says before Adam walks up to him "No! The four nations are meant to be just that, four..." Adam explains as Switch to Hakin "Adam, you haven't even stopped to consider the possibilities." Hakin says before Switch to a close-up side-view of Adam "There are no possibilities...This is the LAST I want to hear about this." Adam declares as closes his eyes and he walks away from the balcony with an angry expression on his face "That was my first real test as the Avatar...Unfortunately, it was many years before I learned that Hakin had already gone ahead with his plan..." Adam narrates before Switch to a extreme close-up of Hakin he narrows his eyes fade to a back-view of Vang flying with Adam "DESPITE my warning." Adam says as his spirit speaks to Sky the scene changes to Adam flying over a body of water on Vang as he approaches land as Adam flies over he sees an Earth Nation dock but as the screen moves up he sees an Earth Nation fortress with plumes of smoke rising from inside with the Fire Tribe insignia strewn over the original Earth Nation symbol covering it the screen zooms in to an extreme close-up of the Fire Tribe banner Switch to Adam who widens his eyes in shock by his discovery scene changes to Adam bursting through the doors of Fire King Hakin's throne room with steam coming out Switch to an overhead view of Adam's shadow in the doorway cast on the long red carpet "I've seen the colonies, Hakin..." Adam explains angrily before "How dare you occupy Earth Nation territory!" Adam shouts as Switch to Hakin as he walks up to him "How dare YOU, a citizen of the Fire Tribe. address your Fire King this way...Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor..." Hakin says before Switch to a close-up of his face from the side "Don't do this, Hakin. Don't challenge me...It will only end badly." Adam says as Hakin scowls at him twitching then close-up of Adam closing his eyes "It's over..." Adam says before he turns back and starts to leave Hakin full of rage jumps from his throne and delivers an immensely powerful fire stream as the flames go out Adam is nowhere to be seen Hakin widens his eyes in surprise expression becoming blank as he looks around suddenly Adam bursts from the ground behind Hakin revealing he has burrowed into the ground with earthcurving to defend from Hakin's attack before Hakin can turn back Adam delivers a powerful air blast at the Fire King which causes him to slam on the gates of the room as Hakin falls down Adam immediately earthcurves a pillar of earth that lifts Hakin in the air and pins him by the back of his robes to the ceiling Switch to a close-up of Mystical Master Adam as he brings his hands together in front of his face and enters the Elemental State Switch to a view of the entire throne room as Adam breaks the pillars of the throne room Switch to an aerial view of the palace as it is destroyed Switch to Hakin uncovering his face Adam aircurves an air tornado and raises himself to Hakin "I'm sparing you, Hakin." Adam explains as Switch to a frontal view of Adam "I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship...But I warn you." Adam warns before Switch to a extreme close-up of Adam "Even a single step out of line will result in your PERMANENT end..." Adam declares as Hakin stares at him his face still full of anger suddenly his expression drops and he hangs his head in sadness Adam turns and rides the cyclone quickly away from Hakin scene changes to an aerial view of Adam's island at night "Hakin and I didn't speak or see each other for five days after our battle." Adam says before Switch to Adam's house "I spent most of my spare time here, at my home..." Adam explains as Switches to an overhead view of an elderly Adam and Va Rin sleeping as a loud noise awakens Adam and he leaps out from the bed and looks through the window Switch to a view of the window as large fireballs falling from the sky and crashing into the island Adam and his wife flee the room but as they do so Adam's headpiece falls to the floor and is left behind Adam comes out from the house to find the air filled with smoke and ash coughing Adam and his wife shield their faces a worried Adam looks at the erupting volcano in the island "Let's go!" Adam shouts before he catches his wife's hand and aircurves smoke and ash in their way creating a path as both run through the path he created scene changes to the town as the townspeople run through the streets to escape the waves of smoke and ash that now pour through the streets Switch to Adam's home as Vang flies up from behind the house he narrowly escapes as an ash flow completely buries the house Switch to a wide view of Adam with his face covered leading his wife and many townspeople to safety ash continues to fall as we see a swell of lava ooze from the mouth of the volcano Switch to a close-up of Adam still running he looks to his wife as view switches to her running he lets go of her hand and motions her to go on without him with her arm outstretched she looks at him and runs to safety she continues to look back desperately hoping Adam will grab her hand Va Rin runs off with many of the townspeople Adam turns to face the advancing smoke and aircurves a huge dome of protection around himself Switch to the townspeople in boats as they see the air dome Switch to the worried faces of the people including Va Rin scene changes to the volcano erupting in the island from the Fire Tribe palace as screen zooms back to show an elderly Fire King Hakin watching from his balcony "Adam's island was a hundred miles away. But I could feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke...I had never seen anything like this catastrophe." Hakin narrates as Switch to Hakin's face before switching to an aerial view of the volcano large columns of black smoke billows from the summit as lightning strikes above the volcano and the earth rumbles from the disaster Switch to a close-up of a landslide quickly approaching the town destroying it completely Adam earthcurves a gigantic wall and rides the wall to meet the falling rock and stop it as he succeeds in stopping it the volcano ejects a massive wave of lava the flow breeches the wall of rock causing Adam to flee to the bottom of the summit he cuts into the rock using his earthcurving creating a channel to divert the lava into the surrounding ocean away from the town Switch to an aerial view of the island as the channel fills with lava and empties into the ocean Switch to Adam and Sky watching the destruction from a distance "This is amazing, Adam! You're battling a volcano...and you're winning." Sky says before Adam stares at the volcano "Unfortunately, my success didn't last long...Sky. There was NO way I could do it all..." Adam explains as view switches to Adam looking up the top of the volcano as the screen moves up and focuses on the mouth of the volcano it violently expels another giant wave of lava Adam runs toward the volcano and leaps Adam blows a powerful blast of air from his mouth at the lava which cools and hardens as Adam lands on it suddenly a blast of poisonous gas spouts to his right he turns and covers his face he turns to the jet aircurving it away suddenly lava appears on his right which he aircurves and quickly another jet of gases blasts to his left and he quickly aircurves it as well "Battling the elements was hard enough. I had to do it while I could barely breathe...The poisonous, volcanic gases were overwhelming." Adam narrates to Sky before Switch to an overhead view of the sky directly over the eruption lightning crashes around the crater as Vang comes flying the summit emits another lava fountain Vang pulls back narrowly escaping the blast and roars Adam aircurves a jet of gases "It's all right Vang!" Adam shouts as he coughs "Get out of here! I'm fine!" Adam shouts before he turns his body from side to side and enters the Elemental State with a powerful blow from his fist Adam earthcurves a tremor through the volcano breaking out the back side of the crater which lessens the lava flow as the lava flows down the second volcano erupts as Adam no longer in the Elemental State hopelessly drops his head Switch to a view of Adam behind as Hakin on a blue dragon appears "Need a hand, old friend?" Hakin asks as a surprised Adam turns back "Hakin?" Adam asks before Hakin stares at him "There's not a moment to waste..." Hakin explains as Switch to an aerial view of the two volcanoes Hakin and Adam ride on the Fire Lord's dragon's back to the second volcano Switch to Adam curving the fire fountain down into the crater Switch to Hakin balanced on the mouth of the vent as he cools the lava by absorbing the heat passing it through himself and redirects out through his other hands the scene moves out to show the silhouettes of the two friends controlling the disaster Switch to the townspeople in the boat as they see the volcanoes erupting Switch to a view of Va Rin with an anxious expression on her face the scene switches back to Adam and Hakin on the edge of the crater lightning blasts above Hakin as the rock beneath him becomes unstable he begins to fall back off of the side of the volcano but Adam quickly earthcurves an rock shelf to catch Hakin stable again Hakin looks to Adam for a moment suddenly the earth violently shakes and another surge of ash and rock shoot from the crater and the two turn to run "Don't breathe the toxic gas." Adam warns before the two run a jet of toxic gas shoots up directly next to Hakin Adam quickly aircurves it away to protect Hakin suddenly gas erupts directly into Adam's face causing him to be disorientated shaking Switch to Adam's point of view he lifts his hands to look at them as they blur out of focus "It's TOO much..." Adam says as overwhelmed by the poisons Adam falls to his knees he looks up toward Hakin and holds out his head for help "Please." Adam begs before Switch to Adam's point of view again "Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible..." Hakin explains as Switch to Adam "I have a vision for the future, Adam." Hakin declares before Hakin's dragon appears as Adam kneels Hakin mounts the dragon and flies away Switch to Adam on the side of the volcano he is surrounded by toxic gas and behind him a surge of rock and ash flows swiftly towards him Switch to a view of the black clouds billowing from the island as Hakin's dragon comes out from the plumes the screen zooms to an extreme close-up of Hakin's eye View switches to Adam from the back still on his knees unable to get to his feet Vang appears from the right and flies above him Switch to a close-up of Adam from the side as he looks up toward his dragon Switch to an aerial view of the debris rapidly approaching Master Adam with the rock avalanche just moments away from swallowing Adam Vang flies down and wraps himself around Adam the wave of ash and rubble cover the two completely killing both of them fade to a bright light as the screen moves to show an arched window frame a baby's cries can be heard the screen moves down to show a smiling born brown eyed yellow haired infant with black eyebrows "Who's...wait, that's me. isn't it?" Sky asks as Switch to a long view of three Eraklyon Parents a mother holds up the baby to the light while two people presumably the infant's father and cousin stand in the shadow "Make sense of our past, Sky..." Adam says before Switch to him and Sky "And you will bring peace, and restore balance in the world." Adam explains as he slowly disappears "Adam? Adam!" Sky shouts before he walks out of the flashback into whiteness as the scene changes to Cairo reading in the Dragonbone Catacombs "With Adam gone, and the great comet returning...the timing was perfect to change the world." Hakin explains as Switch to him standing on a balcony from the behind looking at his soldiers and the Fire Tribe ships "I knew the next Avatar would be born an Air Monk...So I wiped out the Air Monk Temples." Hakin narrates before scene changes to a burning temple the screen slowly fades into an extreme close-up of Hakin's face "But somehow the new Mystical Master eluded me..." Hakin says as scene changes to Fire Tribe ships searching in the polar regions within the new year "I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain." Hakin explains before Switch to underside the ship "I know he's hiding out there somewhere..." Hakin says as screen moves below to show the iceberg Sky was trapped in "The Fire Tribe's greatest threat. the last aircurver..." Hakin narrates before Switch to a view of the hardened lava wave the gang had been sitting on Switch to a view of Rokka Kalani and Ceph all facing Sky as the screen moves down "You mean, after all Adam and Hakin went through together. even after Adam showed him mercy...Hakin betrayed him just like that?" Kalani asks as Switch to Cephras "It's like these people are born bad." Ceph explains before Switch to Sky from the side with Rokka standing near him "No, that's wrong...I don't think that was the point of what Adam showed me at all." Sky says as Switch to Kalani Cephras and Rokka from the behind as Sky speaks "Adam was just as much Fire Tribe as Hakin was, right? If anything...their story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil." Sky explains before Switch to an aerial view of the hardened lava wave "Everyone, even the Fire King and the Fire Tribe have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance..." Sky says as View switches to a close-up of Sky's face "And I also think it was about friendships." Sky says before screen moves to Ceph and switches to a close-up of his face "Do you REALLY think friendships can LAST more than ONE lifetime?" Cephras asks as Sky is catching Ceph's hand "I don't see why not..." Sky explains before Kalani catches Cephras's other hand "Well, scientifically speaking. there's no way to prove that-" Rokka is cut off as Kalani gets annoyed "Oh, Rokka...just hold hands." Kalani says angrily before Rokka stops talking and without moving he thrusts out his hand to hold Kalani's View switches to an aerial view of Team Mystical holding hands and looking out toward the ocean Fade to credits

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn_ _  
Action Violence Effects Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Animations Designs Scripting by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Rated PG by Iginio Straffi  
Iconic Avatar resembling Western American Artstyle created by Michael Dante DiMartino Iginio Straffi and Bryan Konietzko  
Sound Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Sceneries by Iginio Straffi and Michael Dante DiMartino_

_As the Credits evaporate a 3rd Dimensional Map of the Four Nations Colonies territories and Lands crossfades into a White Sky between looping Rock Pillars a Silhouette Figure fades into the center of the screen then a Shine of Blue Light reveals it as Sky curving the Four Elements punching out Fire Streams freezing Water Waves constructing Rock Pillars to stand on and blasting Gusts of Wind before fading out then a Silhouette Figure with pupil less glowing Eyes a Flash of Blue light reveals it at a Spiritual Projection of Master Adam in the Elemental State curving Massive Earth Fire Water Lava and Air then fading away and the 3rd Dimensional Map becomes a rotating 2nd Dimensional Map Sky fades into the middle of the map standing with his fists bumping together with Spiritual Projections of his Past Incarnations standing beside him Master Edward Master Jacob Master Keith and Master Adam standing as Blue Light basked Spirits then all the Past lives lose their pupils and begin glowing White brightly then fading away simultaneously into a Pitch Black background an W is encased in Ice an I is constructed out of rocks an N is set on fire and an X is created by Gusts of Wind Sound waves Metal Pieces Lava streams Glass Shards Sand jets form The Master of Elements with Arrow Markings and pupil less Blue glowing eyes appearing behind the title exploding evaporating it into the 14 Elements blasting in all fourteen different directions_

_That's the Past Incarnation directly before Sky, It's so ancient that Sky had a possible chance of never been born which is why If Adam never died then we wouldn't get Sky...in Winx Club because Mystical Master rules is the Previous Master has to die for a Next Incarnation to be born like Avatars but I think his love for Bloom is inherited from Adam's affection for Va Rin and Kevin's affection for Diaspro was incarnated into Sky's Love for Bloom and maybe Bloom's love for Sky is reincarnated from Diaspro's love for Kevin see Everything is connected in this Universe to the Mystical Masters People never go into the Lore of Winx Club because not many fans pay attention that Lore holds all the unanswered questions and mysteries that we know will foreshadow the next season sadly Season 7 and Season 8's First Half never foreshadowed the future events like a scene where Bloom gasps after seeing a Sculpture of an Iceberg with Sky trapped inside it to discover that he's the Next Avatar or something with Arrow Markings too everybody would have shouted 'MY CHILDHOOD SHOW IS FINALLY GOING TO BECOME THE MAIN PLOT!' but It did show up in Season 8's Second Half and will continue like that with Season 9 having Sky's whole team obtaining different powers because of the balance of the World, 4 More Chapters to finish! Almost there...Almost about to create Season 9 without transcripts or whatever! See you in the next where we learn about Bloodcurving_


	27. The Dark Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang visits a creepy village where many mysterious disappearances have occurred They befriend an old innkeeper named Vama who reveals that she is a watercurver from the Southern Water Tribe She becomes Katara's mentor and shares with her the tragic story of her life as a prisoner of the Fire Tribe Kalani discovers Vama is kidnapping civilians with a dark elemental power bloodcurving to enact her revenge The resulting battle forces Kalani to use the technique against Vama to save her friends Hama being taken away in cuffs is pleased because she feels she has passed on her dark legacy to the new generation

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front of an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a stream of water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward a Shirtless Earthcurver stands positioned with his right arm fist up and left arm fist down slightly crouching an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps up a large rock with his right foot and kicks it with left foot to the right side of the screen sliding rightward Princess Anala positioned in firecurver gesture stands in an Red Background that has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Anala walks left and flips halfway Axe-Kicking her right leg surrounded by Flame Waves then slamming her right foot evaporating the Fire sideways sliding leftward an same coloured Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Avatar Sky back turned jumps down spinning left rolling his arms the same direction then spins right swinging his arms together hands cross palms thrusted outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind a Shine of White Light a 3rd Dimensional Map of The Four Nations is being navigated through "months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in Peace Balance and Harmony a Ancient Powerful being called the Mystical Master Hero of Elements had incarnated into many different people in a Cycle created from the Mystical Spirit named Vesper who gave them their curving powers the Master had a strong influence in the universe an ability to change the rules and make it their own like a Godlike Figure. but Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as a group of firecurving soldiers scroch the screen in a fiery Flash of Light showing Master Adam meditating "Only the Avatar, Master of Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says while Adam motions his arms leftward splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and raises his right fist elevating a Column of Rock Pillars then spins left crouching shooting Fire Streams out from his palms then brings his arms back creating a Vertical rotating slice of Air "But when the World needed him most, He vanished..." Kalani says before a transparent crossfade shows Team Mystical flying on Vahpa "After Sky told me about Adam and Hakin's Story about how Adam became the Mystical Master and Hakin becoming the Fire King, We visited a town and set up campfire. We can't find a Firecurving Mentor for Sky yet but eventually It has to be done for him to learn Firecurving But I believe Sky will save the World with all four Elements together and fulfil his destiny..." Kalani explains as a transparent crossfade shows Sky standing heroically on top of a Rock Pillar with a white Sandy round flat platform holding his Blue Glider Staff behind himself while the breeze flutters his messy short yellow hair revealing his Arrow Markings at his shaved back head the screen moves into the sun letters launch onto it an W is set on Fire an I is encased in Ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created by Gusts of Wind Blue Arrow Markings and Blue Pupil less Glowing Eyes fade behind the title a Shine of White Light evaporates the title black painted sentences appears Season 8 Second Half Episode 25: The Dark Element a Flash of White Light disappears the sentences the chapter opens to a waxing gibbous moon glowing in the night sky the scene switches to a view of a field of fire lilies a mountain in the distance Switches to a forested area where Team Mystical is camping out among the trees the darkness of the night gives the landscape an ominous feeling Switch to view of the entire group sitting around the campfire Sky is laying down Kalani is hunched over in a sitting position and Ceph sits casually all three looking unamused Switch back to Sky and Kalani hugging Rokka sitting close by "All right, now I'm getting scared." Sky says before off-camera from behind the group "Hello, children..." an Elderly voice says as everyone screams in terror upon hearing the strange women's voice and scrambles from the ground an elderly women comes out from the shadows "Sorry to frighten you. My name is Vama..." Vama explains before Switches to side-view of the campsite "You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night." Vama says as Switches to ground-level view of Vama standing over the fire "I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?" Vama asks before Rokka looks at her he places arm behind head "Yes please..." Rokka says sheepishly as Vama smiles and begins walking away the scene changes to a village her local inn laying atop a small hill Switches to inside the building where tea is being poured into a teacup Switches to view of the group sitting around the kitchen table "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn..." Kalani explains before Vama sets teapot down "Aren't YOU sweet?" Vama asks as she walks over to her seat and sits down "You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in..." Vama says before Rokka looks at her scared "What do you mean disappearing?" Rokka asks as Vama sets her teacup down "When the moon turns full, people walk in and they DON'T come out." Vama explains before she stand up and holds up her teapot cheerfully smiling "Who wants more tea?" Vama asks happily as Switch to view of the group who has by now fallen completely silent the screen moving to the right to show all of them sitting around the table scared "Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe here..." Vama says before she clasps hands together and smiles "Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest?" Vama asks as the scene changes to Rokka's room where he is laying in bed with Komo asleep on the floor Switches to view of him in bed as he rolls over a creaking noise comes from outside frightening him he draws his sword quickly while Komo scampers under the covers the scene switches over to later in the night where Rokka is fast asleep in his bed snoring and drooling on his pillow as it fades to the morning he is laying next to the bed though still fast asleep Switch to a close-up of his face as a shadow approaches him he slowly awakens rubbing his eye "Wakey, Wakey!" Vama shouts before Switches to view of the innkeeper standing brightly over him "Time to go shopping!" Vama shouts as Kalani appears by her side dressed and happily smiling the screen shifts counter-clockwise showing Rokka later in that day dressed in his ordinary clothes standing in the marketplace where Vama has just made her purchase a friendly old man smiles and waves to her as she walks away Switches to view of Sky Rokka and Cephras walking through the marketplace Sky carrying a package slung over his shoulder Rokka carrying a package attached to his sword while Ceph carries a large round basket on his head "People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff happening during full moons? This just reeks of Spirit World shenanigans." Rokka says before Sky looks at him "I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad..." Sky says as Rokka makes gesture with his hand "And then you can sew up this little mystery lickety-split, Mystical Master Style!" Rokka shouts before Sky looks at the screen proudly "Helping people. that's what I do..." Sky says as Switches to overhead view of the group standing in the marketplace as he Rokka and Cephras approach Kalani and Vama "Why don't you take all those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while..." Vama explains before Rokka walks up to her "This is a mysterious little town you have here." Rokka says as Vama looks at him extreme close-up "Mysterious town for mysterious children..." Vama declares ominously before she smiles creepily and saunters away leaving Rokka feeling suspicious the scene changes to a view of Vama's inn starting outside before moving inside where the gang is unpacking groceries Rokka walks over to a counter and sets his basket down "That Vama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something..." Rokka says as Kalani is unpacking items "That's ridiculous. She's a nice women who took us in and gave us a place to stay..." Kalani explains before she picks up cabbage "She kinda reminds me of Gran-Gran." Kalani says as Rokka looks at her "But what did she mean by that comment mysterious children?" Rokka asks before Kalani looks at him unimpressed "Gee, I don't know...Maybe because she found FOUR strange kids camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?" Kalani asks as Rokka looks at her "I'm gonna take a look around." Rokka says before he walks away and up a flight of wooden stairs Kalani appears along with the others at the bottom of the stairwell "Rokka! Rokka, what are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house..." Kalani explains off-camera as Rokka peers around the inn "It'll be fine." Rokka says before Sky is off-camera while Rokka peers into a room "She could be home any minute..." Sky explains as Kalani is walking down hallway with the rest of the team "Rokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble and this is JUST plain rude!" Kalani shouts before Rokka is tugging on a cupboard door "I'm not finished yet. Come on..." Rokka says as he grunts as he tries to pull it free the cupboard suddenly opens revealing several wooden puppets stowed inside the strings fall forward held together by their puppets everyone gasps Rokka withdraws his sword backs up and points it straight at the puppets "Okay, that's pretty creepy." Sky explains before Kalani walks over and closes the cupboard a bit weirded out "So she's got a hobby...There's nothing weird about that. Rokka, you've looked enough..." Kalani says as she is off-camera Rokka ascends into the attic "Vama will be back soon." Kalani explains before Rokka looks into a locked room "Just an ordinary puppet-loving innkeeper, huh? Well then why does she have a locked door up here?" Rokka asks as Kalani looks at him "Probably to keep people like YOU from snooping through her stuff!" Kalani shouts before Rokka continues staring through the small window "We'll see..." Rokka says as he peers through the keyhole into the room Switches to view of the attic from his perspective through the keyhole a small room can be seen with a chest laying on the ground in the middle the screen zooms in on the chest "It's empty, except for a little chest." Rokka explains before Ceph pumps his fists down "Maybe it's treasure!" Cephras shouts as Rokka grows excited his eyes growing wide and uses his sword to pick the lock Kalani approaches him "Rokka, what are you doing? You're breaking into a private room!" Kalani shouts before Rokka continues picking "I have to see what's in there..." Rokka says as the door unlocks and creaks open the four step cautiously inside Rokka puts away his sword and approaches the small chest "We shouldn't be doing this." Sky explains before Rokka picks up the chest and tries to pry it open only to discover it is locked "Maybe there's a key here somewhere..." Rokka says as Ceph raises his hand out "Ooh! Hand it over!" Cephras shouts before he takes the chest removes his meteor bracelet from his arm and earthcurves it into the shape of a small key which he sticks into the keyhole of the chest "Come on, come on!" Rokka says eagerly as Kalani appears from behind him peering nervously over his shoulder "This isn't as easy as it looks!" Ceph explains before Sky looks at them "Guys, I don't know about this." Sky says nervously as Kalani looks at her brother "This is crazy! I'm leaving!" Kalani shouts before Rokka stares at her walking away "Suit yourself! Do it, Cephras!" Rokka shouts as Kalani turns to leave at that moment Ceph signals that he has successfully opened the chest holding his thumb up all four eagerly surround the box in a comical fashion anticipating what they will find inside Vama is off-screen from behind them "I'll tell you what's in the box..." Vama explains before all except Cephras scream and turn sharply to find Vama standing in the doorway Switches to view of the group still looking stunned except Ceph Rokka guilty hands her the box Switches to view from inside the chest as Vama lifts the lid and reaches her hand inside Switches to close-up of Rokka his eyes widen in anxiousness and a view of Vama still in the process of lifting the object Switches to view of the team standing together from her perspective her left arm appears on-screen a blue whale tooth comb in her hand Switches to view of her holding the comb smiling "An old comb?" Rokka asks as Vama looks at him "It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Kingdom..." Vama says before the screen zooms in on Kalani and Rokka who stare at her in astonishment "You're from the Souterhn Water Kingdom?" Kalani asks stunned as Vama sets down the comb "Just LIKE you." Vama explains before Kalani looks at her surprised "How did you know?" Kalani asks as Vama stares at her "I heard you talking around your campfire..." Vama says before Rokka looks at her "But why didn't you tell us?" Rokka asks as Vama stares at him "I wanted to surprise you! I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big Water Kingdom dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here...but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes if you stew them long enough." Vama explains before Sky is sticking his tongue out in disgust "Great..." Sky says as Kalani smiles at Vama "I knew I felt a bond with you right away..." Kalani explains before Rokka looks at him "And I knew YOU were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right." Rokka says as he grimaces Kalani hits him in the arm "But I'm sorry we were sneaking around..." Rokka explains before Vama smiles at him "Apology accepted." Vama says as she turns to the side and motions with her hand "Now, let's GET cooking!" Vama shouts before the scene changes to later that night where Sky races from the inn to the barn located toward the back of the property Switches to overhead view of inside the barn where Vahpa and Komo lay the door creaks open and Sky steps inside Switches to ground-level view of him standing before the bison tossing a cabbage-like vegetable into Vahpa's mouth Komo dances in front of the bison's face and chitters irritated Vahpa opens his mouth and releases the cabbage which Komo grabs the lemur skitters away Switches to view of Vama's kitchen table as she sets down a bowl of soup Switches to view of the entire room the team and the innkeeper sitting around the table Rokka is seen chewing on a food item as Vama takes her seat at the head of the table "Who wants five flavour soup?" Vama asks as all four raises their hands Vama situates her hands over the bowl and suddenly uses watercurving to summon a globule of soup and fill each of their bowls Switches to view of the team looking at the spectacle in astonishment the screen moving to the right four streams of soup land gracefully into each of their bowls "You're a watercurver!" Kalani shouts delighted before she faces Vama in delight "I've never met another watercurver from our tribe!" Kalani says as Switches to side-view of her "That's because the Fire Tribe wiped them all out...I was the last one." Vama explains before Switch to a view of Rokka and Kalani Kalani clasping her hands together an expression of pity on her face "So how did you end up here?" Rokka asks as Vama looks at him "I was stolen from my home..." Vama says grimly before the scene fades to a flashback of a much younger Vama peacefully sauntering through her Southern Water Kingdom village "It was over six months ago when the raids started." Vama narrates as she approaches her friend Vanna and they share a laugh before they notice ashen snow falling from the sky the two race to the shores where five Fire Tribe ships are rapidly approaching the tribe five fireballs are launched from trebuchets and strike the village Fire Tribe soldiers swarm the area battling the watercurvers who desperately attempt to fend them off "They came again and again, each time rounding up more of our watercurvers and taking them captive..." Vama explains before the battle scene fades to another scene where Vama and several other watercurvers use watercurving to capsize a Fire Tribe vessel "We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued." Vama says as she is narrating Water Kingdom civilians who aided in the suspension of the vessel are seen slowly fading signalling their capture by the Fire Tribe the screen rotates around her and zooms out revealing dozens of firecurvers surrounding her "Finally, I too was captured..." Vama says before the younger Vama is seen being led by Fire Tribe soldiers onto one of their native vessels having now been captured herself "I was led away in chains. The last watercurver of the Southern Water Kingdom..." Vama explains as a final scene shows her looking out onto her tribe's members including her friend Vanna in tears as the bow creaks upward the flashback ends now in present time Kalani is seen walking over to Vama and placing her arms around her shoulder comfortingly "They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Tribe. I was the only one who managed to escape..." Vama says before Rokka stares at her shocked "How did you get away? And why did you stay in the Fire Tribe?" Rokka asks as Vama shakes her head "I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore..." Vama says before Kalani looks at her sadly "We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid..." Kalani explains as Vama stares at her "Oh, you poor things." Vama says sympathetically before Sky and Rokka cast their heads down solemnly "I can't tell you what it means t meet you...It's an honour. You're a hero..." Kalani explains as Vama smiles "I never thought I'd meet another Southern watercurver. I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the Southern tradition when I'm gone..." Vama says before Kalani stares at her excited "Yes! Yes, of course! To learn about my heritage. it would mean everything to me..." Kalani explains as she bows to her newfound friend who smiles warmly the scene changes to the next day where Vama and Kalani are strolling on the outskirts of Vama's village "Growing up in the South Pole, watercurvers are totally at home surrounded by snow and ice and seas. But as you probably noticed on your travels...that isn't the case wherever you go." Vama says before Kalani stares at her "I know! When we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do..." Kalani explains as Vama stops walking "That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists." Vama says before Kalani looks at her smiling "I've even used my own tears for watercurving..." Kalani explains as Vama is smiling "That's VERY resourceful, Kalani. You're thinking like a true master...But did YOU know you could even PULL water out of thin air?" Vama asks before in a quick movement of her right arm Vama uses watercurving to manipulate the water vapour in the air liquefying it and coating her fingertips "You have got to keep an open mind, Kalani." Vama says as the water around her fingertips freezes creating ice claws "There's water in places you never think about..." Vama says before she proceeds to fire the small daggers at a nearby tree while Kalani looks on in amazement the scene changes to a field of fire lilies where Vama continues to mentor Kalani in watercurving "Wow, these flowers are beautiful." Kalani explains as Vama looks at the flowers "They're called fire lilies...They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favourite things about living here. And like all plants and all living things...they're filled with water." Vama says before Kalani looks at her happily "I met a watercurver who lived in a swamp and could control the vines by curving the water inside..." Kalani explains as Vama looks at her sinisterly "You can take it even further." Vama says before in a sharp swivelling she draws water from dozens of the surrounding fire lilies and slices a nearby rock clean through "That was incredible!" Kalani shouts as she sees the wilted lilies "It's a shame about the lilies, though..." Kalani says before Vama looks at her "They're just flowers. When you're a watercurver in a strange land, you do what you must to survive...Tonight I'll teach you the ultimate technique of watercurving. It can only be done during the full moon...when your curving is at its peak." Vama explains as Kalani stares at her nervously "But isn't that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon..." Kalani says before Vama smiles at her "Oh, Kalani. Two master watercurvers beneath a full moon?" Vama asks as she begins walking away "I don't think we have anything to worry about..." Vama explains before she and Kalani venture into the moonlit forest "Can you FEEL the power the FULL moon brings?" Vama asks as she inhales deeply through her nose and stretches her arms outward flexing her limbs which causes her veins to buldge out while Kalani looks on in disgust "For generations it has blessed watercurvers with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things!" Vama shouts before the screen depicts a view of her standing beneath the full moon extreme close-up of Vama "I've never felt more alive." Vama says in a sinister tone as the screen focuses on Vama and Kalani their backs facing the screen the wind blowing their hair slightly looking toward the moon "What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched Fire Tribe prison..." Vama explains before the scene fades to a flashback of a younger Vama imprisoned within a cage she peers through the bars of her cell and looks down mournfully the screen zooms out to the entire prison room "The guards were always very careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air and us suspended from the ground...Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't curve." Vama says as a side-view is shown of Fire Tribe guards giving water to a tied up prisoner "Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution..." Vama explains before Switches to view of the full moon in the sky during present day "And yet each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy." Vama narrates as Switches to view of Vama "There had to be something I could do to escape..." Vama says before scene fades to flashback of the prison "Then I realized where there is life, there is water." Vama explains as a younger Vama is shown curving the water inside an elephant rat that had wandered its way into her cage "The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid and I passed days developing this skill that would LEAD to MY escape..." Vama narrates before a close-up is shown of Vama smiling at her discovery the scene fades back to present day "Bloodcurving." Vama says ominously as Switch to a scared Kalani "Controlling the water in another body..." Vama explains before Switch to ground view of both Vama and Kalani "enforcing your own will over theirs." Vama says as the scene fades back to a flashback of young Vama controlling a horde of rats using bloodcurving "Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the humans..." Vama narrates before the screen switches over to show a Fire Tribe guard strolling past the cages when a sudden feeling comes over him using bloodcurving Vama forces the guard to grab hold of his keys and unlock her cell thus making her escape "And during the full moon, I walked free for the first time in months." Vama explains as the guard attempts to get up but Vama quickly forces him back down on the ground she walks unsteadily away "My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in..." Vama narrates before scene changes back to present day screen focuses on a close-up of Vama "Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything or anyone." Vama says as she looks at Kalani from the corner of her eyes sadistically "But...to reach inside someone and control them?" Kalani asks unsure before she casts horrified glance off to the side "I don't know if I want that kind of power." Kalani explains as screen zooms out to the two standing in the forest "The choice is not yours...The power exists. And it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war..." Vama says before closes up to Vama "Kalani, they tried to wipe us out. our entire culture...your mother!" Vama shouts as Close-up of Kalani's face "I know." Kalani says before screen changes back to Vama "Then you should understand WHAT I'm TALKING about! We're the LAST two watercurvers of THE Southern Kingdom..." Vama explains as screen focuses on Kalani "We have to FIGHT these people WHENEVER we can, wherever THEY are. with ANY means necessary!" Vama shouts before Kalani widens her eyes in realization "It's you..." Kalani says as she stares at the bloodcurver enraged "YOU'RE the one WHO'S been making people disappear during the full moons!" Kalani shouts angrily before Close-up of Vama's face as she tilts her head downward "They THREW me in prison to rot, along with my brother and sisters! They deserve the same! You MUST carry on my work!" Vama shouts as Kalani points to her stretching out her left hand "I won't! I won't use bloodcurving and I won't ALLOW you to KEEP terrorizing this town!" Kalani explains before her hand suddenly twists to one side she tries desperately to stop it but fails to do so Vama is now using bloodcurving to subdue to her "You should've learned the technique before you turned against me!" Vama shouts as she forces Kalani in a strained position "it's impossible to fight your way out of my grip! I control every muscle, every VEIN in your body!" Vama says before with swift motions of her hands and arms Vama uses bloodcurving to twist Kalani around and throw her from side to side she positions Kalani directly before her and uses a downward motion of her hand to force her into a submissive state "Stop! Please." Kalani begs tearfully as Vama laughs cruelly and keeps Kalani subdued the view is showing the full moon slowly fades to a close-up of Kalani's face as she is crying several moments pass as the young watercurver begins to break free from Vama's grip Vama stares in shock as Kalani inhales deeply and rises now free from her grasp "You're NOT the only one who draws power FROM the moon!" Kalani explains determined before she assumes a fighting stance "My curving is MORE powerful than yours, Vahma...Your technique IS useless against me!" Kalani shouts as a watercurving duel ensues between the two Kalani pulls a ring of water around her waist and sends the stream of water at Vama who halts it and sends it back to Kalani In a swift spinning motion Kalani sends the stream toward Vama again who draws water from nearby trees deflects the attack and sends highly pressurized water jet at her Kalani uses her hands to block the attack disintegrating the water into droplets upon seeing Kalani's curving prowess Vama becomes shocked allowing for her opponent to use watercurving to knock her to the ground "Aahhh!" Vama shouts before smacking on the ground Rokka and Sky approach the scene as Vama rises to her knees "We know what you've been doing, Vama!" Rokka shouts as Sky glares at her angrily "Give up! You're outnumbered!" Sky shouts courageously before he takes a fighting stance "No!" Vama says as she rises and looks behind her from the corners of eyes "You've outnumbered yourselves." Vama explains before she begins bloodcurving Sky and Rokka who yell in fear and sends them in Kalani's direction Kalani flips over them then pushes them out of the way and draws water from the ground sending a stream at Vama who in turn draws water from a vine and uses a water wheel to deflect the attack Rokka unwillingly draws his sword "Kalani, look out!" Rokka shouts as he is forced to walk like a puppet while waving the blade back and forth rapidly "It's like my brain has a mind of it's own! Stop it arm, Stop it!" Rokka shouts before Kalani pulls up a ring of water and pushes Rokka away "This feels weird!" Sky shouts as Kalani is using watercurving to freeze him to a nearby tree "I'm sorry, Sky!" Kalani shouts before off-screen Sky smiles at her "It's okay!" Sky shouts uninterested before she catches sight of Rokka still under Vama's power unwillingly prepared to strike her with his sword she draws water from a vine and freezes his sword and hand to a tree as well "Don't hurt your friends, Kalani! And DON'T let them HURT each other!" Vama warns as she uses bloodcurving to break Sky and Rokka free from their ice encasement and send them colliding straight into one another with Rokka's sword pointing straight at Sky "No!" Kalani shouts horrified before Sky and Rokka abruptly halt in their tracks and look at their hands in confusion the screen focuses in on Vama who had suddenly stiffened and switches to Kalani an unsure look on her as she uses bloodcurving to subdue the elder focusing first on Vama who grunts in discomfort the screen turns to show the imprisoned villagers and Cephras approaching the scene before switching to moments later when the elderly watercurver is arrested handcuffs placed around her wrists "You're going to be locked away forever..." a Man declares before Vama walks away restrained "My work is done." Vama says as she turns to Kalani "Congratulations, Kalani...You're A bloodcurver." Vama explains before the screen focuses on Kalani who is clearly distressed and breaks down in tears Vama is shown laughing evilly as she is dragged away by the villagers the screen returns to focus on Kalani who is crying underneath the full moon as Sky arm around her and Rokka hand on her back attempt to comfort her fades to credits

_Credits_   
_Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi_   
_Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko_   
_Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn_   
_Action Violence Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko_   
_Dialogue Scripting Animations Designing by Michael Dante DiMartino_   
_Sound effects by Benjamin Wynn  
Western American Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi in honour of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko _   
_Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani   
Jack De Sena as Rokka   
Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong   
Tress Macneille as Vama   
The Credits vaporize as a 3rd Dimensional Map of The Four Nations within territories colonies and lands of Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks fades into a White Sky between looping Mountains a Silhouette appears a Shine of Blue Light reveals itself as Sky curving Fire Streams Rocks Air Gusts Water Waves Skeleton Bones Blood gashes Metal Pieces Glass Shards Sound Waves Wood splints Sand streams Lightning Bolts Energy Light as Spiritual Energy and Lava jets then fades away another Silhouette figure with Pupil less White Glowing eyes a Flash of Blue Light reveals it as Sky in the Elemental State manipulating Fire Air Water Rock Sand Energy Metal Bone Blood Wood Glass Sound and Lightning within a Ball of 14 Elements circling around rapidly in a godly manner then He flies beyond the speed of light unleashing all Elements from his Master Sphere destroying the Looping Mountains in unbelievably horrifying destructive ways then fading out the 3rd Dimensional Map spins into space where a enlarged Gigantic Sky in the Elemental State without a mouth is balancing a Sphere of Energy between his palms then through his Pupil less eyes the screen zooms into them navigating through sparks of lightning crackling aggressively with great power then fading into a 2nd Dimensional Map Team Mystical stands in front of it Rokka Kalani Ceph and Sky holding his staff out in offensive stances the three fade away then the screen zooms slowly into Sky's eyes that lose pupils and start glowing white brightly then evaporating an W is created from Gusts of Wind an I is constructed out of Rocks an N is encased in ice and an X is set on fire flames roaring White Arrow Markings and Pupil less Glowing Eyes emitting a bright burst of Spiritual Energy then Lightning Bolts electrocute underneath the words to form The Master of Elements the title disintegrates into a jet of 14 Elements _

_Ugh, That actually got shivers down my spines with the scary Bloodcurving. I'd prefer Bonecurving over that evolved watercurving form because it originates from Earthcurvers...Yep 3 more Episodes and I finally start Season 9 where Sky will see his Beloved Girlfriend again Bloom the Fairy yep. Bloodcurving wouldn't give me extreme traumatizing experiences like Nightmares or side effects although I really dislike the evolved curving...I told you I skipped episodes to further the story instead of delay time in the Episodes like Nickelodeon's Avatar that took so long just because Michael and Bryan extended the runtime for unnecessary reasons they could've shortened Aang's journey but Sky's Journey is shortened enough so the audience will love it. Anyways! The Next Chapter is when Cairo is good and joins Sky without the Team being so rejecting and rude like how Katara Aang Sokka except Toph of course where just so angry at Zuko for what he already apologized for that was the worst episode because of that lazy writing and unneeded directing but Sky will be better than Aang off screen of course in the Next Chapter will have Team Mystical already forgive Cairo easier than Aang's Team that overreacted to Zuko he gladly accepts his mistakes and lets him teach him Firecurving but sadly in Season 9 Cairo stays in the Land of Elements to help restore the Fire Tribe to their selfless state where they were less murderous evil and make them good people again so You won't see him anymore like Season 10 can be possible but I would have to finish Season 9 to think of a good title for 10 or future Seasons that I want Elemental Winx Club to continue from See you in the Next Chapter!_


	28. Original Fire Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cairo prepares to teach Sky firecurving but discovers that his own abilities have significantly diminished He and Sky travel to the temples of the extinct Sun Warriors to learn about the ancient origin of firecurving Cairo reveals to Sky that his great grandfather Hakin caused the extinction of the dragons the original firebenders After discovering the Sun Warrior culture still exists Cairo and Sky are sent to see the firecurving masters later revealed to be the two last surviving dragons in the world: Ran and Shaw After the dragons teach them the true nature of fire Cairo's powers are restored and Sky no longer fears nor hates firecurving

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front of an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a stream of water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward a Shirtless Earthcurver stands positioned with his right arm fist up and left arm fist down in front of an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps up a Large Rock with his right foot and kicks it with right foot to the right side of the screen sliding rightward Princess Anala assuming a firecurver posture stands in front of an Red Background that has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Anala walks left crouches down punching Fire Streams out of her knuckles and flips halfway Axe-Kicking with her right leg surrounded by Flame Waves then slamming right foot down evaporating the Fire sideways sliding leftward an same coloured Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky back turned jumps down spinning left balancing himself and spins right staring at the audience swinging his arms together hands crossed palms thrusted outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind spiralling at the screen a Shine of White Light reveals a 3rd Dimensional Map of The Four Nations "Months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in balance peace and harmony. but Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as a group of Firecurving soldiers scorch the screen in a fiery Flash of White Light showing Master Adam meditating "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says while Adam splashes a Huge Water Wave to the left then raising his right fist elevating a Column of Rock Pillars and spins left crouching shooting Fire Streams out his palms then bringing his arms back creating a Slice of Vertical rotating Air "But when the World needed him most, He vanished..." Kalani explains before Adam launches the Airball disappearing Gusts of Wind tracing his last seen movements a transparent crossfade shows Team Mystical encountering Cairo offering to join their group "I didn't want Cairo to be in our Journey but Sky insisted there was no other Firecurving master that could teach him so He declared that Cairo was the only person we can think of to mentor Sky, We're nearing the end of our Journey. and Sky reaches closer to saving the Universe...fulfilling his role as the Last Mystical Master..." Kalani explains as a transparent crossfade shows Sky standing heroically on top of an white sandy round flat platform holding his Blue Glider Staff with his messy gelled spiky yellow hairstyle fluttering in the air the screen moves to the sun and letters launch onto it an W is set on fire an I is encased in ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created from Gusts of Wind Blue Arrow Markings and Pupil less Glowing Eyes fade behind the title a Shine of White Light evaporates the title black painted sentences appear on the screen Season 8 Second Half Episode 26: Original Fire Masters a Flash of White Light disappears the sentences the chapter opens with a view of the sky from the Western Air Monk Temple and the screen moves below to Cairo and Sky standing on the balcony of an upside down pagoda in the temple "I know you're nervous, but remember. firecurving in it of itself is NOT something to fear..." Cairo says before Switch to Sky as he sighs heavily "Okay. Not something to fear..." Sky explains as Switch to Cairo from behind Sky "But if you don't respect it." Cairo says before he raises his voice as the screen zooms to a close-up of his face "It'll chew you up and spit you OUT like an ANGRY komodo RHINO!" Cairo shouts as Switch to Sky's face as he yelps in fear before switching back to Cairo "Now show me what you've got...Any amount of fire you can make." Cairo says before Switch to Sky as he inhales nervously and tries to firecurve Switch to a close-up of his palm as a small cloud of smoke appears and is evaporated Screen moves left to Sky "Maybe I need a little more instruction...Perhaps a demonstration?" Sky asks as Switch to an aerial view of both "Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back..." Cairo warns before Sky walks back and view switches to a close-up of Cairo's face as he inhales deeply screen zooms back to show Cairo grunting and switches to his fist which lets out a very small flame Sky applauds at this display Cairo takes a step back "What was that? That was the worst firecurving I've seen!" Cairo shouts as Switch to Sky "I thought it was. nice..." Sky says before he smiles slightly and shrugs Cairo grunts again and tries firecurving again with all three attempts resulting in very small flames similar to the first he grunts and looks at his palms "Why is this happening?" Cairo asks as Sky is rubbing his head "Maybe it's the altitude." Sky explains confused before Cairo is turning back "Yeah, could be..." Cairo says as scene changes to some pagodas and moves below to Sky sitting on a broken pillar and Cairo standing Cairo attempt firecurving which results in a similar small flame again he grunts and delivers another similar blast as Sky yawns and lies down on the pillar "Just breathe, and." Cairo explains before he delivers another blast with no improvement Sky gets up "That ONE kind of felt hot..." Sky says as Cairo glares at him "Don't patronize me! You KNOW what IT'S supposed to look like!" Cairo shouts very angrily before Sky looks at him "Sorry, Sensei Flame man." Sky explains as Cairo raises his arms to his head and throws them back and shouts in frustration as Sky cringes "And STOP calling ME that!" Cairo shouts before view switches to Rokka walking toward the mentor and his pupil eating an apple Rokka sits down near the two as they turn their heads toward him "Hey, idiots! Mind if I watch you two idiots do your idiotcurving?" Rokka asks as Cairo stares at him "Get out of here!" Cairo shouts frustrated before he lashes his arm and points to a side "Okay, take it easy..." Rokka says as he drops his half-eaten apple "I was just kiddin' around." Rokka explains before he gets up and turns around laughing as he adjusts his shirt "Idiotcurving, still got it..." Rokka laughs as Cairo drops his head dejected and moans scene changes to an aerial view of Vahpa resting near a fountain at night and zooms to show him eating a small bale of hay screen moves to the right to show Cairo leaning on a column with his arms crossed looking below and thinking deeply he turns his head to the campfire where everyone is settled for dinner and walks toward them "Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff..." Cairo says before he looks below dejectedly Cephras raises both hands to his head "Don't look at me, I didn't touch your stuff." Ceph explains as he folds his arms "I'm talking about my firecurving...it's gone." Cairo says before he looks below again Switch to Rokka who sits up screen moves left as Kalani laughs and everyone's attention is focused on her Cairo looks at the watercurver with an annoyed expression "I'm sorry...I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would've been nice if you lost your firecruving a long time ago?" Kalani asks as screen zooms back to show everyone sitting around the campfire and Cairo standing "Well, it's not lost...it's just. weaker for some reason..." Cairo says before Kalani is holding up her bowl and glaring at Cairo "Maybe you're not as good as you think you are." Kalani explains as screen moves left to Cephras "Ouch..." Ceph says before he smiles sarcastically "I bet it's because I changed sides." Cairo explains with an idea as Kalani is still holding her bowl "That's ridiculous..." Kalani says before she drinks from the bowl "I don't know. Maybe it isn't...Maybe your firecurving comes from rage and you don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." Sky explains as Rokka leans toward Cairo and points a finger above "Sooo, all WE need TO do is MAKE Cairo angry...Easy enough." Rokka says before he pokes Cairo with his sword's hilt in the head and waist several times laughing Rokka attempts to smack him like a baseball using a batter stance Cairo becomes infuriated teeth clenched "Okay, cut it out!" Cairo shouts as Rokka stops poking as his sword slips from his hands and is thrown above before falling on his head Cairo rubs his nose "Look, even if you're right...I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There HAS to be another way..." Cairo explains before Switch to Ceph as Rokka sits near him and rubs his head "You're gonna need to learn to draw your firecurving from a different source. I recommend THE original source..." Cephras says as he eats food from his bowl "How's he suppose to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Rokka asks excitedly before Ceph points his finger "No. Cairo NEEDS to go back to whatever the original source for firecurving is..." Cephras explains as Rokka looks at him again "So, is it jumping into a volcano?" Rokka asks serious before Ceph places his bowl down "I don't know." Cephras says as the view switches to a close-up of his face "For earthcurving, the original curvers were badgermoles..." Ceph explains before scene changes to a cave in a flashback as a younger Cephras wearing a shirt is kneeling down and crying as screen zooms out "One day, when I was little. I ran away and hid in a cave..." Ceph narrates as Switch to a younger Cephras's face as he is startled by a rumbling noise and part of the cave's wall breaks View switches to behind Ceph to show one of a badgermole's legs "That's where I met them." Cephras says before Ceph cringes in fear and the badgermole comes into the screen near Cephras and sniffs him Ceph sniffs back and the badgermole licks his cheek causing him to chuckle in delight he touches the badgermole's snout with both hands before licking it and chuckles again "They were blind, just like me..." Cephras explains as the badgermole walks away as Ceph attempts to crawl after it "So we understood each other. I was able to learn earthcurving..." Cephras narrates before Switch to an overhead view of the badgermole which moves its paws in a sweeping motion "not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses." Ceph says as screen fades to an overhead view of Cephras mimicking the creature's actions "For them, the original earthcurvers..." Cephras explains before the badgermole comes across a pile of rocks and earthcurves them to the side "it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world..." Ceph narrates as he stops crawling and stands up he earthcurves a stone and smiles at his success screen fades from the younger Cephras's face back to the present Ceph's smiling face "That's amazing, Cephras!" Sky shouts before Switch to an aerial view of the group "I learned from the monks, but the original aircurvers were the air bison." Sky says as screen moves above to show a mural of three air bison Sky leans back to look at Vahpa "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, buddy..." Sky explains before Vahpa growls from the shed "Well, this doesn't help me. The original firecurvers were the dragons...and they're extinct." Cairo says as view switches to behind Cairo as he looks at the group "What do you mean? Adam had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid..." Sky explains before Switch to Cairo's face as he yells "Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?!" Cairo asks as Sky moves his arms in an appeasing manner "Okay, okay. I'm sorry..." Sky says before Cairo looks at him "But maybe there's another way." Cairo explains as he walks toward a fountain "The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors..." Cairo says before Sky walks toward Cairo "Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid." Sky explains as Cairo is turning his head toward Sky "No, they died off 4 weeks ago...But their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now." Cairo says before switch to a view of the two from the side as Cairo turns his head toward the Master "Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins..." Cairo explains as Sky smiles "It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present..." Sky says before Rokka looks at him "So, what?" Rokka asks as Sky and Cairo look back at him and the view switches to where Rokka is seated "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 9 months ago?" Rokka asks before Switch to an aerial view "More or less. Either I find a new way to firecurve..." Cairo says as Switch to a view of the two from the side Cairo turns his head toward Sky "or the Avatar has to find a new mentor." Cairo explains before Sky looks concerned and worried at Cairo's statement scene changes to Sky and Cairo flying on Vahpa over an ocean Switch to a bored Cairo "We've been riding for hours...I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a LOT faster." Cairo says as Switch to Vahpa from below as he growls Sky is turning his head toward Cairo "Vahpa's right, Cairo...In our group. typically we start our missions with a more up-beat attitude..." Sky explains before Cairo sighs "I can't believe this." Cairo whispers as he lies down Switch to Vahpa flying from behind "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it..." Sky says before scene changes to an aerial view of the ocean as the screen moves above to an aerial view of an island scene changes to an aerial view of Vahpa descending to land on some ruins the ruins make Sky and Cairo full of awe "Whoa!" Sky and Cairo shouts as Switch to Vahpa landing from the side View switches to show some mountains and moves below to an aerial view of Sky and Cairo walking through the ruins "Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them." Cairo explains before Switch to Sky and Cairo walking "I can tell the Flame Sages' temples are somehow descended from these..." Cairo says as Switch to some structures as screen moves right to show more of them "Okay. We've learned something about architecture..." Sky explains before Switch back to the two walking "Hopefully, we'll learn something about firecurving too. The past can be a great mentor..." Sky says as Switch to a tripwire which is pulled when Sky walks by he trips and yells as an overhead view shows a small portion of the path in front of him going down and some spike coming up from holes Sky nearly falls on the spikes but blows a blast of air from his mouth which thrusts him up and somersaults on to the other side as he managed to regain balance "Cairo, I think THE past IS trying to KILL me." Sky explains scared before Cairo is kneeling down to inspect the spikes "I can't believe it..." Cairo says as he picks the tripwire up and examines it "This trap must be centuries old and it still works." Cairo explains before Sky looks at him "There's probably a lot more...Maybe this means we shouldn't be here." Sky says as Cairo takes two steps back and runs toward the wall adjoining the path he runs on the wall before jumping on the other side of the spikes Cairo is dusting some dirt on his shirt "Where's that up-beat attitude you were talkin' about?" Cairo asks before he smiles as Sky turns back Switch to Cairo's point of view of the path as screen moves above to a building "Besides, people don't make traps unless they've GOT something worth protecting..." Cairo explains as Switch to Cairo and Sky coming onto the building from stairs "Look, this seems promising." Sky says before Switch to Cairo and Sky from the behind as they see a carving of a person being surrounded by two dragons who a breathing fire at him "Though I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of firecurving..." Sky explains as Switch to Cairo and Sky looking at the carving from the side "They look pretty angry to me." Cairo says before switch to a part of the carving from below as screen moves right to show more of it "I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors..." Sky explains as Cairo looks at him "Well, they had a funny way of showing it." Cairo says before Switch back to the both from the side as Cairo looks down for a moment and starts walking with Sky looking "Cairo, something happened to the dragons in the last fifteen days..." Sky explains as Cairo stops walking and he closes his eyes "Something you're not telling me." Sky says before Cairo opens his eyes "My great-grandfather Hakin happened..." Cairo explains as he walks away with Sky following him scene changes to the two walking on a bridge "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate firecurvers..." Cairo says before Switch to them walking from below the bridge with the screen moving right as they walk "And if you could conquer one, your firecurving talents would become legendary and you'd earn the honorary title. Dragon..." Cairo explains as they approach a path which has one dragon's statue on both sides and stop walking "The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born, by my uncle." Cairo says before Switch to a close-up of one of the dragon's statue's eyes as Cairo one of his palms on it Switch to the both from a side "But I thought your uncle was...I don't know, good?" Sky asks as Cairo stares at him "He had a complicated past." Cairo explains before Switch to Cairo's face "Family tradition, I guess...Let's just move on." Cairo says as he starts walking as view switches to an overhead view of him walking away with Sky running to catch up to him scene changes to a vertical column with a sunstone in the center as Cairo and Sky walk past it screen moves above to show a wall with two gates with the both walking toward them as they both come closer Cairo stops walking and Sky runs to the gates drops his staff and unsuccessfully tries opening the gates "It's locked up!" Sky shouts before Cairo rubs his head and looks behind before quickly going aside to show the sunstone from the column in front of the gates beaming light "Wait..." Cairo explains as Switch to an overhead view of him as he realizes something and takes a step behind and looks at the position he stood at a moment before screen zooms in to show the light from the sunstone beaming on a circular carving on the ground "It's a celestial calendar." Cairo says before Switch to an aerial view of Cairo and Sky standing in front of the column as screen moves to right to show the gates "Just like the Flame Sages have in their temples..." Cairo explains as Switch to a similar sunstone above the gates "I bet that sunstone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits at just the right angle. On the solstice..." Cairo says before screen moves below to show Sky in front of the gates "For Crying out Loud! The Solstice again? We CAN'T wait here that long." Sky complains as Switch to Cairo "No, we can't..." Cairo explains before he unsheathes one of his swords "But we MIGHT be able to speed time up." Cairo says as Switch to the circle carved on the ground on which light from the sunstone is being beamed he places his sword on it with an angle causing it to reflect the light Switch to Cairo reflecting the light from the column "Let's see if we can outsmart the sunstone..." Cairo explains before Switch to the side of the gate as the light being reflected by Cairo's sword moves to the other sunstone on top of the gates screen moves below to show Sky looking at it "Nothing's happening." Sky says as Switch to Cairo who is kneeling down and reflecting the light "Come on..." Cairo anticipates before Switch to a close-up of the sunstone as the ground starts shaking Switch to inside the room as the gates are opened and the shaking stops Sky picks his staff and Cairo walking up to the gates sheathes his sword "You know, Cairo. I don't care what everyone else says about you..." Sky explains as he pokes Cairo with his elbow "You're pretty smart." Sky says before Cairo smiles at Sky's compliment before realizing what Sky actually said Sky walks inside the dark room and looks around it he narrows his eyes as the view switches to show a statue of a man with an angry expression Switch back to Sky who gasps "Relax...They're just statues." Cairo explains as Switch to a view of two statues from behind Sky and Cairo Switch to an aerial view of the room to show many statues lined up in a circle as they both walk into it Sky walks up to a statue and reads something on it "It says this is something called the Dancing Dragon..." Sky reads before he places his staff to lean on the statue Switch to a view of the statue from behind Sky to show him taking the same posture the statue is Switch to his leg which presses a button on the ground Sky comes out of the posture and examines the button he looks around at all the statues runs toward Cairo catches him by the hand and pulls him "Cairo, get over here! I want you to dance with me!" Sky shouts as Cairo pulls his hand back "What?" Cairo whispers before Sky looks at him "Just do it." Sky says as he pulls him to a side as view switches to the both standing in front of two statues that are to the sides of the path that leads into the circle as Cairo groans "Let's follow the steps of the statues..." Sky explains before he and Cairo take the posture of the statue in front of them and move to their right and left respectively taking the postures of the statues in front of them which pressed similar button laying on the ground in front of all the statues Switch to an aerial view of the room "Don't you see? These aren't dance moves. These statues are giving us a lesson..." Sky says as Switch to Cairo moving through each statue "I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior fircurving form." Sky explains before Cairo continues "This better teach us some really good firecurving..." Cairo anticipates as Switch to Sky as he does the same moves as Cairo Switch to two statues with their waists bend toward each other and their arms in the direction of each other Cairo and Sky perform the same move Switch to a part of the ground detracting and a vertical column coming out from it as they both look at it Switch to a close-up of the yellow egg-shaped sunstone on the column Switch to an aerial view of Cairo and Sky standing in front of the column as Sky raises his arm in triumph "Hurray!" Sky shouts before putting his hand down and rubbing his head "Wait, what exactly is that?" Sky asks as Cairo runs toward the sunstone "It's some kind of mystical gemstone." Cairo says before Switch to the gemstone as Cairo runs towards it Sky raises his arms "Well, don't touch it!" Sky warns as Cairo stops and Sky catches up to him "Why not?" Cairo asks before Sky looks at him "Remember what happened out there with those spikes?" Sky asks as he turns to look at the side and raises his arms again "I'm just very suspicious of giant glowing gems sitting on pedestals..." Sky explains before Cairo ignores the Mystical Master and picks up the sunstone as Sky's eyes twitch "It feels almost alive." Cairo says as he tries to put the sunstone back but yells in surprise as a geyser of viscous slime erupts out from the pedestal and pushes Cairo toward the grates in the ceiling sticking him there Switch to Sky's worried face as he turns to look at the gates of the room which close "Oh no, it's another trap!" Sky shouts before Switch to an overhead view of the column as more viscous slime comes from it causing Sky to walk back Switch to Cairo who is stuck to the grates and unsuccessfully struggles to break free "Ugh, I can't pull free...It's like some kind of glue." Cairo explains as Switch to Sky as he jumps across the slime and grabs his staff on the other side of the room he climbs on a statue's head jumps onto another of the statues' head and aircurves a gust of wind toward Cairo due to which Cairo is pushed from back to his front Switch to an aerial view to show that the slime is rising and the screen zooms to show Sky is still on the statue's head his staff gets stuck in the slime and he is unsuccessful in pulling it out he jumps up toward the grates as the slimes engulfs the room Sky is trying to pull his hands from the grates "I can't move! Cairo, do something!" Sky shouts before Cairo looks at him "Me? I can't move either!" Cairo shouts as Switch to a view of the entire room being filled with slime Switch to the other side of the grates as they groan due to the slime pushing them against the grates the slime stops "It stopped..." Sky says before Cairo looks forward "At least we have air. Maybe if we stay calm, we can figure a way out of this..." Cairo explains as Switch to an aerial view of the two being stuck to the grates as screen zooms out slowly screen fades to the building at night and switches to the two still stuck to the grates "You HAAAAD to PICK up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Sky asks before Switch to their heads sticking out from the grates "At least I made something happen. If it were up to you, we'd never have made it past the courtyard..." Cairo says as Sky opens his mouth very widely and yells "Heeeeeeeeeelp!" Sky shouts before Cairo looks at him confused "Who ARE you YELLING to? Nobody's lived here for months." Cairo explains as Sky stares at him unamused "Well, what do YOU think we should do?" Sky asks before Cairo goes silent "Think of our place in the universe?" Cairo asks as Switch to the grates from the side as Sky sighs and a foot wearing a sandal steps near it Switch to Cairo and Sky's point of view as the Sun Warrior chief comes into sight Switch to his face "Who is down there?" Sun Warrior chief asks before Switch to both boys bearing shocked expressions Switch to a view of the building before switching to Cairo and Sky as the slime is removed by aardvark sloths on either side of them View switches to an aerial view to show the two surrounded by men and women who are in circles the Sun Warrior chief is walking toward the two "For trying to take our sunstone, you must be severely punished!" Sun Warrior chief declares as Switch to Sky and Cairo from the side "We didn't come here to take your sunstone...We CAME here to find the ancient origin of all firecurving." Cairo says before Switch to an aerial view of the people as Yam Rhao steps forward "Yeah, right...They are obviously thieves." Yam Rhao explains as Switch to the chief and Yam Rhao from the side to show that he is holding the sunstone "here to steal Sun Warrior treasures..." Yam Rhao says before Sky stares at them smiling "Please, I don't normally play this card but." Sky says as he places his palm on his chest "I'm the Master..." Sky explains before Switch to Yam Rhao looking toward the chief from the side puzzled Switch to Sky who stands up and gives a weak smile "Just hear us out." Sky says as Cairo is standing up "My name is Cairo, Crown Prince of the Fire Tribe..." Cairo explains before he looks down on the ground "O-or at least I used to be." Cairo says as Switch to Cairo's point of view to the Sun Warriors as screen moves right to show more of them "I know my people have distorted the ways of firecurving, to be fuelled by anger and rage...But now I want to learn the true way." Cairo explains before Switch back to Sky and Cairo "the original way...When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior's was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence..." Cairo says as Switch to an aerial view that shows the Sun Warriors surrounding the two and Switch back to the two as they bow their heads Switch to the chief "If you WISH to LEARN the ways of the Sun, you MUST learn them from the masters. Yan and Vhaw..." Sun Warrior chief explains before Switch to Sky and Cairo "Yan and Vhaw? There are two of them?" Sky asks as Sun Warrior chief walks toward them and looks at Sky "When you present yourself to them, they will examine you." Sun Warrior chief says before he turns to look at Cairo "They'll read your hearts, your souls...and your ancestry." Sun Warrior chief explains as he takes a step toward Cairo and towers over him who looks worried "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you..." Sun Warrior chief declares before Switch to a close-up of the chief "If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot." Sun Warrior chief says as the chief walks back and Sky and Cairo look at each other scene changes to a building on the next day screen zooms to the top of the building "If you're going to see the masters..." Sun Warrior chief explains before Switch to an aerial view of the Sun Warriors sitting in many arcs inside the room in front of the Eternal Flame Sky Cairo and the Sun Warrior chief are standing "you must bring them a peace of the Eternal Flame." Sun Warrior chief declares as Switch to the chief standing in front of the fire from behind him "This fire is the very first one..." Sun Warrior chief says before he raises his hands to his head and turns back at Cairo and Sky "It was given to man by the dragons." Sun Warrior chief explains as Switch to the chief talking to Cairo and Sky from the side as the other Sun Warriors look "We have kept it going for 4 weeks..." Sun Warrior chief says before Cairo stares at him "I don't believe it." Cairo explains surprised as Switch to the Sun Warriors sitting and the chief explaining their job to the two as screen moves to the right "You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of firecurving..." Sun Warrior chief says before Switch to an unsure Sky as he places his palm on his neck "Umm, Mister Sun Chief Sir. yeah...I'm not a firecurver yet." Sky explains nervously as he is pointing to Cairo "Couldn't my friend here carry my fire for me?" Sky asks before Sun Warrior chief glares at him "No..." Sun Warrior chief says unyielding as he turns back to face the fire Switch to Sky who looks very uneasy before switching to the chief who takes a part of the Eternal Flame on his hand and turns back toward the two "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy." Sun Warrior chief explains before he turns around in a circle and split the fire on his palm into two parts Switch to Sky as he stares at the flame "You must maintain a constant heat...The flame will go out if you make it too small." Sun Warrior chief declares as Sky cringes as the screen moves to Cairo who is standing beside Sky "Make it too big, and you might lose control..." Sun Warrior chief says before Cairo stares at the flame and brings his arms forward to take the flame he looks at Sky as view switch to the chief offering Sky the flame from the side "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Sky explains as he takes the flame in his hand and his expression changes to a relieved one "It's like a little heartbeat..." Sky says before Switch to the chief "Fire is life, not just destruction. You will take your flames up there..." Sun Warrior chief explains as Switch to Sky screen zooms in on his face as he smile Switch to Cairo and Sky standing in front of the chief as he points to a mountain from the side screen zooms in to the mountain "The cave of the masters is beneath that rock." Sun Warrior chief says before scene changes to Sky and Cairo walking through a steep forest before changing to the steep surface Switch to Cairo who has reached the top of the steepness turning back to look at Sky who is lagging behind "Hurry up..." Cairo explains as Sky looks at him "I can't." Sky says before Switch to him approaching a rock "If I walk too fast, my flame will go out..." Sky explains as he climbs up the rock and looks at his flame "Your flame's gonna go out because it's TOO small." Cairo says before Sky looks at Cairo Switch to him from below "You're too timid, give it more juice..." Cairo explains as Sky climbs another rock "But what if I can't control it?" Sky asks before Switch to Cairo "You can do it. I know you can..." Cairo says as Switch to an unsure Sky "You're a talented kid." Cairo explains before Sky smiles at the compliment and climbs up another rock reaching the top Cairo starts walking and Sky follows him screen moves above to the top of the mountain scene changes to Cairo and Sky as they reach the top of the mountain and see that warriors are already there with the Sun Warrior chief Yam Rhao and another Sun Warrior standing screen zooms out to show two vertical rocks with a bridge in the center Sun Warrior chief and the other two Sun Warriors walks up to the two "Facing the judgement of the firecurving masters will be very dangerous for you...Your ancestors." Sun Warrior chief says as Switch to Cairo "are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance...The masters might not be so happy to see you." Sun Warrior chief explains before Cairo looks toward the side Yam Rhao places his hand on his hip "I know I wouldn't be..." Yam Rhao says as Sky looks at him "But once they find out I'm the Avatar." Sky explains before Switch to the chief "Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Tribe to wreak havoc on the world?" Sun Warrior chief asks as Switch to a guilty Sky "The decline of the dragons is your burden, too..." Sun Warrior chief declares before Sky looks toward the side Switch to an overhead view of the chief rooting his staff on the ground the other two Sun Warriors get into a kneeling position and the chief walks toward Cairo and Sky takes a small portion of their flames and gives the flames to both of the Sun Warriors who go to each of the sides the chief turns back and walks Switch to some Sun Warriors standing and sitting alternately as the two Warriors standing create a circle made of fire Switch to Sky and Cairo watching the chief walk Sky is turning to Cairo "We could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we'd hoped..." Sky says as he gives Cairo his flame and gives a weak smile "No, we're seeing this through to the end. We're gonna meet these masters and find out what's so great about them..." Cairo explains before Switch to an overhead view of Sky he is looking toward the rocks "What if they judge us, and attack us?" Sky asks as Switch to Cairo "Well, we're the Fire Prince and the Mystical Master." Cairo says before he unsheathes his sword slightly "I think we could take these guys in a fight, whoever they are..." Cairo explains as he smiles Switch to Sky who nods uneasily Switch to the entire courtyard to show that all alternate Sun Warriors have made their fire circles Cairo turns toward the Sun Warrior chief "Bring 'em out!" Cairo shouts before Switch to the chief to show him stretching his both hands out on both sides "Chanters!" Sun Warrior chief shouts as Switch to an aerial view of the courtyard as the chanters play the music Switch to Sun Warriors who are sitting down beating their drums in a synchronized rhythm Switch to the other Sun Warriors holding the fire circle in their crouched positions Switch to the Warriors as Cairo and Sky walk toward the stairs Switch to the other side of the circle to show the Warriors alternatively rising and bowing Switch to an overhead view of the two nearing the steps Switch to a view of the stairs as screen slowly moves below Switch to the chief and the other two Warriors as they step aside to let Cairo and Sky pass Cairo and Sky look at each other and take a deep breath before climbing Switch to the warriors who are still beating the drums and holding the fire circle Switch to Cairo and Sky climbing the steps Sky looks back but continues forward View switches to them climbing from the side before switching to the chief and the two warriors beside him looking at them with the screen zooming out Switch to Cairo and Sky who reach the top as the setting sun shines at them the music stops playing as soon as they reach the top Both of them look at the caves on each side of the bridge Switch to a Sun Warrior using an sound-amplifying device "Those who wish to meet the masters, Yan and Vhaw. will now present their fire..." Sun Warrior before Sky and Cairo turn toward the caves and bow down with their heads stretched toward the caves screen zooms out to show them in this posture "Sound the call!" Sun Warrior chief as a warrior takes a deep breath and blows a horn the sound from the horn sends a flock of birds scattering the cave Sky is facing rumbles causing him to tremble Sky accidentally places his hand down extinguishing his flame "What's happening?" Sky asks before he looks to look at Cairo who turns his head toward Sky Sky cringes and quickly returns back to his position and realizes that his flame is extinguished and gasps he turns toward Cairo again "Cairo, my fire went out." Sky whispers as Cairo stares at him "What do you want me to do?" Cairo asks whispering before Sky looks at him "Give me some of yours..." Sky says as he reaches for Cairo's flame and Cairo pushes him behind "No, just make your own." Cairo whispers before Sky glares at him "I can't..." Sky explains as he reaches for Cairo's flame again Switch to an aerial view of the bridge "Get some from those warriors." Cairo whispers before Switch to the chief and the two Warriors beside him "Hurry!" Cairo whispers as Switches to view of the Sun Warriors below "Stop cheating off me!" Cairo says before the chief and Yam Rhao look at each other "Quit being stingy!" Sky shouts as View switches to him trying to reach for Cairo's flame he is unable to do so as Cairo raises his hand high up in the air Sky continues his attempt to get Cairo's flame but Cairo stretches his arms away Sky pulls Cairo's arm down extinguishing the flame They both look at each other Switch to the two from inside the caves as the ground rumbles Switch to the two with a worried expression they turn to look at the other cave as screen zooms in to the cave "Uh oh." Sky says before two eyes glow inside a cave and a red dragon coming out roaring circling around the bridge Switch to the boys who take a step back Switch to Cairo who looks at the dragon Switch to a blue dragon coming out of the other cave It joins the other dragon as they circle the bridge Switch to Cairo and Sky standing "These are the masters..." Cairo explains as Sky looks at him "Still think we can take 'em?" Sky asks in a low voice before Cairo stares at him "Sshh. I never said that..." Cairo says as Switch to the dragons circling the bridge from below screen moves down to the warriors as they bow down Switch to Yam Rhao and the chief "Oh, here it comes. Any moment now..." Yam Rhao explains before he looks up at the bridge "Dinner for the masters." Yam Rhao says as Sun Warrior chief turns toward Ram Yhao "Quiet, Yam Rhao!" Sun Warrior chief shouts before Yam Rhao looks at him "What? Everyone's thinking it..." Yam Rhao explains as Switch to the bridge where the dragons are still flying around the bridge Switch to Sky who looks at them flying "Cairo, I think we're supposed to do the Dragon Dance with them." Sky says before Cairo is turning his head toward Sky "What? What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?" Cairo asks as Sky stares at him "Well, I think they want us to do something...Let's just try it." Sky explains before Cairo looks at him "Fine..." Cairo says unwillingly as Sky and him get into the first posture of the Dancing Dragon and change their postures to the next Switch to Sky spreading his arms out as the blue dragon flies behind him following the shape of his arms Sky turns his arms to his side as the dragon turns as well screen zooms out to show dragons performing the same movements as each other Switch to Cairo who pushes his hand up as the red dragon behind him goes up as well Cairo dips and the dragon dives down accordingly Switch to the dragons flying above the bridge as screen moves below to show the two performing the Dancing Dragon Switch to them performing the final move they look to either side as view switches to show that the dragons have stopped moving and are hovering on either side of the bridge Sun Warrior chief is still bowing "Judgement time." Sun Warrior chief declares before Switch to the blue dragon which stares at Cairo as Sky trembles Cairo looks at it with his mouth wide open Switch to Sky trembles as view switches to the two dragons sitting with their legs at the bottom of the bridge Switch to the red dragon as it breathes fire at the two Switch to the blue dragon doing the same Switch to Cairo and Sky yelling and covering their faces as they are engulfed by a multi-coloured flame vortex Switch to the top of the vortex from inside it It slowly moves down to the boys who look at it shocked Switch to the bridge as the dragons continue breathing fire screen moves above to the flame vortex Switch to inside of the vortex and the two stare at the scene in awe Switch to Sky's eyes "Wow..." Sky says as Switch to Cairo's face as he stares at the flames "I understand." Cairo explains before the vortex slowly evaporates and the dragons curl their bodies fly up circle one last time and go into their caves Switch to the boys who still remain on the bridge Switch to an annoyed Yan Rhao before switching to one of the warriors holding the circle of fire as he moves his arms in a circle and extinguishes the flame and ending his hands in a position Switch to an aerial view of Cairo and Sky descending from the steps Switch to Cairo "Their fire was beautiful...I saw so many colours, colours I've never imagined." Cairo says as Switch to the two descending from the side "Like firecurving harmony..." Sky explains before Sun Warrior chief smiles at them "Yes. They judged you, and gave you visions. ofthe meaning of firecurving..." Sun Warrior chief says as the other two Sun Warriors walk away Switch to Cairo "I can't believe there are still living dragons. My uncle Firoh said he faced the last dragon and killed it..." Cairo explains before Sky is looking at him "So your uncle lied." Sky says as Switch to the smiling chief from the side "Actually, it wasn't a total lie...Firoh was the last outsider to face the masters." Sun Warrior chief explains before raising his hand above slightly "They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well..." Sun Warrior chief declares as View switches to an aerial view of the courtyard "He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hurt them." Cairo says surprised before Switch to Sky "All this time, I thought firecurving was destruction...Since I hurt Kalani. I've been too afraid and hesitant...But now I know what it really is. it's energy and life..." Sky explains as he smiles Cairo looks at his hands "Yeah. It's like the Sun, but inside you..." Cairo says before he curls his hand into a fist "Do you guys realize this?" Cairo asks as the Sun Warrior chief is smiling "Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors. so yeah..." Sun Warrior chief explains before Cairo stares at Sky "That's why my firecurving was so weak before. Because for so many days, hunting you...was my drive. it was my purpose..." Cairo says as he turns toward Sky as screen zooms out to show Sky he turns toward Cairo as well "So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now...I have a new drive." Cairo explains before Switch to Cairo's face as screen zooms in "I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world..." Cairo declares as he delivers two fire blasts more powerful than in the Western Air Monk Temple Sky also curves a similar blast Switch to Sky's face as he smiles at his success Switch to both of them who walk toward each other smiling Sun Warrior chief walks toward the two and becomes serious "Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence." Sun Warrior chief says before he stops walking "we HAVE no CHOICE but to imprison you here forever..." Sun Warrior chief explains as Switch to the two who are shocked before switching back to the smiling chief "Just kidding." Sun Warrior chief jokes before Switch to the two as they look relieved the chief's expression becomes serious again "But seriously, don't tell anyone!" Sun Warrior chief warns as scene changes to the upside-down pagodas in the Western Air Monk Temple Switch to Sky and Cairo demonstrating the Dancing Dance to the rest of Team Mystical and friends "With this technique the dragons showed us, Cairo and I will be unstoppable..." Sky says before the two get into their final postures and Team Mystical applauds "Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there." Rokka explains as Cairo glares at him "It's not A dance...It's a firecurving form." Cairo says before Switch to Rokka as he moves his fingers in a dancing manner "We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord..." Rokka teases as Cairo walks toward him "It's a sacred form THAT happens to be FOUR of weeks old!" Cairo shouts before Kalani giggles "Oh, yeah? What's your little form called?" Kalani asks as Cairo looks left with corners of his eyes "The Dancing Dragon." Cairo says embarrassed before Team Mystical laughs and the view switches to Cairo who shuts his eyes and cringes in embarrassment Fade to credits

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
_ _Action Violence Effects Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Animations Designs Scripting Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Sound Effects and Noises by Benjamin Wynn  
_ _Western American Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi and Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Dante Basco as Cairo  
Robert Ito as Sun Warrior chief  
Brian Tochi as Yam Rhao_

_As the Credits evaporate a 3rd Dimensional Map of The Four Nations is shown navigating through territories colonies and lands involving Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks fading into a White Sky between Looping Mountains a Silhouette fades in the center a Flash of Blue Light reveals itself as Master Sky curving Fire through the Dancing Dragon then fades out and a Silhouette with Messy Spiky figure a Shine of Blue Light reveals Cairo ferociously punching Fire Streams Kicking Flame Waves then fading out the 3rd Dimensional Map soon becomes an 2nd Dimensional Map rotating where Cairo and Sky are standing in front posing in their respective curving stances Cairo fades away then Sky fades too into a Black Background an W is created from Gusts of Winds an I is set on fire an N is encased in Ice and an X is constructed out of rocks with Sound Waves Lava Streams Glass shards Metal Pieces Wood Splints forming The Master of Elements with White Arrow Markings and Pupil less Glowing eyes emitting a White brightly then explodes into 14 Elements that launch at the screen_

_Whoa! This is as long as 'Firebending Masters' Of Avatar I am so tired right now...I don't think I have more energy to type anymore Sorry Fans Won't have any more explanations for the chapter but I can say that 2 more to go and I'll be creating Season 9 of Winx Club, Anyways Phew. In the Next Chapter will be Part 1 of Journey's End because Valtor's Threat will be based on some scenes from The Phoenix King and Old Masters I skip unnecessary bits to reduce the Chapter's time then in Part 2 I will skip all the scenes involving Rokka and Ceph I will leave the reimagining of Kalani with Cairo vs Anala because I loved that Zuko vs Azula final battle but most importantly focus mainly on Elemental State Sky vs Valtor That Battle was beyond Epic! sadly I'll have to do that on Friday because 2 more Chapters and Next Week I will begin Season 9!_


	29. Valtor's Threat, Part 1: Magic King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky prepares himself to fight Fire King Valtor but has difficulty deciding how to defeat him without taking his life His friends push him urging him to kill the Fire King but Sky insists it goes against his beliefs In his sleep Sky is drawn toward a mysterious island that appears suddenly in the sea Fire King Valtor crowns himself Phoenix King and Sky awakens on the unknown island now in the middle of the sea

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front of an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a stream of water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward a Shirtless Earthcurver stands positioned with his right arm fist up and left arm fist down slightly crouching in front of an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps up a Large Rock with his right foot and kicks it with left foot to the right side of the screen sliding rightward Princess Anala assuming a Firecurving stance stands in front of an Red Background that has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Anala walks left crouches punching Fire Streams out from her knuckles then flips halfway Axe-Kicking with her right leg surrounded by Flame Waves and slams right foot down evaporating the Fire sideways sliding leftward an same coloured Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky jumps down spinning left balancing himself then spins right swinging his arms together hands crossed palms thrusted outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind spiralling at the screen a Shine of White Light reveals a 3rd Dimensional Map of the Four Nations "Months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in Peace Balance and Harmony. But Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as a group of firecurving Soldiers scorch the screen in a fiery Flash of White Light showing Master Adam meditating "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says while Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and raises his right fist elevating a Column of Rock Pillars to the right then spins leftward crouching shooting Fire Streams out of his palms and brings his arms back charging a Vertical Slice of Rotating Air "But When the World needed him most, He vanished..." Kalani explains before a transparent crossfade shows Team Mystical riding on Vahpa near a beach house "After Anala destroyed the Western Air Monk Temple, Cairo Sky Rokka Ceph and I had fled to Vember Island nearby a beach. Cairo rushes Sky on Firecurving since the Fire King had already prepared his attack for Hakin's Comet and the only way to stop him is with Sky learning the Four Elements against him In order to save the World..." Kalani explains as a transparent crossfade reveals Sky standing on a Rock Pillar with a white sandy round flat platform holding his Glider Staff behind himself the screen moves to the sun letters launch onto it an W is set on fire an I is encased in ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created from Gusts of Wind Arrow Markings and Blue Pupil less Glowing Eyes fade behind the title a Shine of White Light evaporates the words black painted sentences appear Season 8 Episode 27: Valtor's Threat, Part 1: Magic King a Flash of White Light disappears the sentences the chapter opens on Vember island outside Valtor's beach house Sky practices firecurving punches Cairo watches him with his arms crossed "More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!" Cairo shouts before Sky stops firecurving and turns to Cairo while growling in irritation "I'm trying." Sky says as Cairo glares at him "Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!" Cairo shouts before Sky gives a light roar as fire bursts come out of his hands and mouth switches to a front scene of his embarrassed smile "That sounded pathetic! I said roar!" Cairo shouts as Sky roars even louder as three bursts of fire come out of his hand and mouth Komo runs and hides behind Cairo's leg in fear Cairo nods approvingly Kalani is holding up two watermelons "Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Kalani asks before Sky brightens up upon hearing this "Ooh, ooh! Me...Me. Me!" Sky shouts as Cairo's hand comes into screen and grabs him by the shirt of his robes "Hey!" Cairo shouts before Sky keeps trying to run off but it is useless "Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!" Cairo explains as he holds Sky up Rokka is lounging on stairs with Cephras "Come on, Cairo...Just take a break. What's the big deal?" Rokka asks before Cairo lets Sky go "Fine..." Cairo says as Sky happily runs off and takes a watermelon "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead." Cairo explains before he walks away screen changes scene to the ocean to show that he entered the water with a splash Rokka surfaces with seaweed on his head and he blows water from his mouth he smiles goofily Kalani uses watercurving to create an ice surfboard and surfs on the water Sky sticks the last piece of wood on a life-sized sand sculpture of Vahpa finishing the last horn "Check out my Vahpa sa- Aah!" Sky is cut off by a fire blast that destroys the sculpture Cairo appears and chases after Sky blasting at him with firecurving Sky jumps over the sand replica of Ra Ving Re and Cairo destroys the replica Sky hides behind his Vahpa sand sculpture Sky is peeking out from behind the sculpture fearfully "What are you doing?" Sky asks as Cairo looks at him "Teaching you a lesson!" Cairo shouts before he destroys Sky's Vahpa sculpture with a fire blast Sky jumps back up to the house Cairo goes after him continuously firing blasts at him Kalani comes back to shore and sees the destruction "What happened?" Kalani asks as Rokka is rebuilding his sculpture "Cairo's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Komo and he destroyed it!" Rokka shouts before he pauses for a moment "Oh, and he's attacking Sky..." Rokka says as Kalani Ceph and Rokka run after them Cairo chases Sky onto a tree and sends another fire blast at him forcing him to jump onto the roof of the beach house Cairo subsequently climbs onto the roof with him "Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Sky shouts before Cairo glares at him "Go ahead and do it!" Cairo shouts as he blasts fire at him Sky slides down the roof and into the house he hides behind a dresser Cairo breaks the roof with firecurving and drops into the room he takes a fighting stance and looks around for Sky Sky kicks the dresser at him but Cairo destroys it Sky runs into the hall Cairo augments fire into the hallway Sky clears his part of the hallway from the fire using aircurving "Enough!" Sky shouts before he aircurves Cairo out of the house everyone approaches Cairo "What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Sky!" Kalani shouts worried as Cairo gets up "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you?! How can you sit around having beach parties when Hakin's Comet is only two days away?" Cairo asks before everybody looks at him "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Cairo asks as Sky looks at him "About Hakin's Comet. I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire King until after it came..." Sky says before Cairo stares at him "After?" Cairo asks shocked as Sky looks down sadly "I'm not ready. I need more time to master firecurving..." Sky explains before Cephras crosses his arms "And frankly, your earthcurving could still use some work too." Ceph says as Sky grimaces Cairo looks at them calmly "So, you all knew Sky was going to wait?" Cairo asks before Rokka shrugs "Honestly, if Sky tries to fight the Fire King now...he's going to lose." Rokka says as Sky looks over to him as he says this frowns and closes his eyes "No offence..." Rokka explains before Switch to a side aerial view "The whole point of fighting the Fire King before the Comet was to stop the Fire Tribe from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ra Ving Re. Things can't get any worse..." Kalani says as Cairo stares at her "You're wrong." Cairo explains before he turns away from them "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine..." Cairo declares as Kalani sinks to her knees "I can't believe this." Kalani says before Rokka looks at Cairo "I always knew the Fire King was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil..." Rokka explains as Sky walks away "What am I going to do?" Sky asks before Cairo stands up from his rock seat and walks to Sky "I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world. but If you don't defeat the Fire King before the comet comes...there won't BE a world to save anymore." Cairo says as Sky turns away and walks again "Why DIDN'T you TELL me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?!" Sky asks before he walks away "I didn't think I had to...I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" Cairo shouts as the screen switches to the beach house courtyard in another lesson between Sky and Cairo under the pavilion Kalani watches with Komo at her side "There's one technique you need to know before facing my father. how to redirect lightning..." Cairo says before Sky smiles "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it." Cairo explains as he uses his fingers to show how the energy should flow through the body "You turn your opponents' energy against them..." Cairo declares before Sky looks at him "That's like watercurving." Sky says as he joins Cairo in practicing the lightning redirection form "Exactly...My uncle invented this technique by studying watercurvers." Cairo explains before Sky stares at him "So, have YOU ever redirected lightning before?" Sky asks as Cairo continues the form "Once, against my father..." Cairo says before Sky smiles at him "What did it feel like?" Sky asks as Cairo stops practicing the lightning redirection form "Exhilarating." Cairo explains before flashes back to the moment for a few seconds "but terrifying..." Cairo says as he redirects a lightning bolt toward Valtor Switch back to present "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move. it's over..." Cairo explains before Sky chuckles "Well, not over over. I mean there's always Kalani and a little Spirit Water action, am I right?" Sky asks as he turns to Kalani "Actually, I used it all up after Anala shot you..." Kalani says before Sky looks at her "Oh." Sky explains disappointed as Cairo stares at him "You'll have to take the Fire King's life before he takes yours..." Cairo declares before Sky looks down sadly "Yeah, I'll just do that." Sky says as later that night Team Mystical shares a meal outside Sky faces away from the rest of the group Kalani is walking holding a scroll "I have a surprise for everyone!" Kalani shouts before everybody else starts eating again "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found this!" Kalani shouts as she unravels the scroll showing a painting of a happy dark-haired baby playing at the beach "Look at baby Cairo, Isn't he cute?" Kalani asks before everyone except Cairo laughs "Oh, lighten up...I'm just teasing." Kalani says as Cairo stares at her "That's not me...It's my father." Cairo explains before Kalani rolls up the scroll "But he looks so sweet and innocent..." Rokka declares as Cairo glares at him "Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. and the worst father in the history of fathers..." Cairo says before the screen moves to Sky "But he's still a human being." Sky explains as Cairo turns to him "You're going to defend him?" Cairo asks before Sky looks with the corners of his eyes "No, I agree with you..." Sky says as he stands up and turns around "Fire King Valtor is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him. but there's got to be another way..." Sky explains before he sighs paces back and forth "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like..." Sky says as Rokka looks at him smiling "Sure you can. You're the Master...If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." Rokka explains before Sky turns back to him losing his temper "This isn't a joke, Rokka! None of you understand the position I'm in..." Sky declares as Kalani looks at him "Sky, we do understand. It's just-" Kalani is cut off before Sky stares at her with frustration and sorrow "Just what, Kalani? What?!" Sky asks as Kalani looks at him "We're trying to help!" Kalani shouts before Sky glares at her "Then, when YOU figure out A way FOR me to BEAT the Fire King without taking his LIFE...I'd love to hear it!" Sky shouts as he walks away Kalani turns to his direction "Sky, don't walk away from this." Kalani says before she walks toward him Cairo puts a hand on Kalani's shoulder to stop her "Let him go...He needs time to sort it out by himself." Cairo explains as Sky meditates at the beach house porch in front of four candles some berries a plate of fruit and a small cup of water Komo flies in front of Sky he is stroking the lemur's head "Hey, Komo...I don't suppose you know what I should do." Sky says before Komo squawks "I didn't think so..." Sky explains as the screen moves out from the beach house to an island Sky wakes up to chanting and walks toward the mysterious island barely awake with Komo following him Sky starts swimming when he reaches the water the scene changes to the next morning and the mysterious island is gone Vahpa eats some hay while Rokka sits on his saddle "Okay, that's everything." Rokka declares before Cephras looks at him "No, it's not...Where's Sky?" Ceph asks as Team Mystical runs to the beach house "Sky? Sky!" Cairo shouts before Cephras raises arms near his face "Come on, lazy bones. let's go..." Ceph says as Rokka and Kalani run to check one side of the beach house Cairo and Cephras run to check the other side Cairo opens a door but does not find Sky Ceph shrugs to show Cairo he has not found him either Cairo checks the porch scratching his head he spots Sky's staff as Kalani and Rokka follow him "He left his staff." Rokka explains before he picks up the staff "That's so strange..." Rokka declares as fade to the beach "I bet he ran away again." Cephras says before Rokka shakes his head "Uh-uh...He left behind his glider and Vahpa." Rokka explains as Ceph glares at him "Then what do YOU think happened to him, oh sleuthy one?" Cephras asks before Rokka puts his fingers on chin "It's pretty obvious...Sky mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey." Rokka says as Cairo stares at him confused "But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Cairo asks before Rokka looks down "Oh, yeah...Forgot about that." Rokka explains downcast as Switch back to the island the screen moves down from trees to Sky and Komo as they approach a strange flat rock-formation Switch to a frontal view of Sky looking at the rock-formation Switch to an aerial view of the entire clearing as Sky steps on it "It's a hexagon..." Sky says before Switch to his feet as Komo jumps off his shoulder bends down to place a hand on the grouond "It doesn't seem like normal rock." Sky explains as he stands back up Switch to a side-view as he attempts earthcurving but nothing happens "It's not made of earth..." Sky declares before he sits down "This is so strange." Sky says as frontal view of him with Komo in the foreground his back to the camera "I wish I had some help right now...I wish I had Adam." Sky explains before he suddenly realizes something "I do HAVE Adam..." Sky says as he takes a deep breath and starts meditating fade to close-up of Sky Switch to side-view as Komo runs off and the spirit of Avatar Adam appears before Sky "You're right, Sky. All the past Masters, all their experience and wisdom...is available to you." Adam explains before Close-up of him Switch to close-up of Sky "if you look DEEP inside yourself..." Adam declares as Sky is looking around "So where am I, Adam? What is this place?" Sky asks before Switch to a side-view of Adam "I. don't know, Sky..." Adam says as Close-up of Sky "But I see you are lost in more ways than one right now." Adam explains before Sky looks down "I am...I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire King." Sky declares as he looks at the Incarnation "Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life, but I just don't know if I can do that..." Sky says before Side-view Switch to a Frontal view of Adam "In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint. but it backfired when Fire King Hakin took advantage of my restraint and mercy..." Adam explains as fade to a flashback of Hakin close-up view Hakin moves forward and the screen switches to a side-view of him attempting to attack Adam from behind the screen moves left to show the flames engulf Adam Switch to a view inside the flames as they dissipate to reveal Adam is gone fade to a close-up view of Hakin from behind looking at his army fade to a moving view of air temples on fire overlaid view of close-up Hakin "If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Hakin and stopped the war before it started." Adam declares before Switch back to side-view of Sky and Adam "I offer you this wisdom, Sky You MUST be decisive..." Adam says as he points up a finger and Switch behind Adam as he vanishes Switch close-up to Sky disappointed Switch to frontal view of Sky who is meditating as Komo arrives next to him "Master Aiden. I need your wisdom..." Sky explains before Komo runs off fade to close-up of Sky side-view as the spirit of Master Aiden appears before him and the screen moves right to where he sits "In my day, Vesper the Light Spirit helped me learn the Elements." Aiden narrates as flashback to frontal view of Vesper the Light Spirit Switch to close-up of Master Aiden Aiden enters the Elemental State and begins to earthcurve Switch to a wide view as a rock pillar appears as he separates the rocks "I became the Master..." Aiden says before Switch to side-view of Aiden as he uses aircurving to blast gusts of wind "And the world entered a great era of peace." Aiden explains as Switch to aerial view of the land evolving "I offer you this wisdom, Sky Only justice will bring peace..." Aiden declares before he vanishes the screen switches to close-up of Sky who is becoming irritated "I need to look deep inside myself." Sky says as Close-up frontal view as he starts meditating side-view of Sky as the spirit of Master Ethan a Avatar from the Northern Water Kingdom appears before him Close-up "I am Master Ethan..." Ethan explains before Switch to flashback to a close-up view of a younger Master Ethan the screen zooms out to show him surfing "When I was young, I was always a go-with-the-flow kind of Mystical Master." Ethan narrates as the screen moves round to follow his movements on the wave before holding steady as he surfs away "People seemed to work out their own problems, and there was peace and good times in the world..." Ethan says before Switch to view of the sun and the screen moves down to Ethan with Diaspro and holding a friendship rose towards her Close-up of Sky "Sky, you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world." Ethan explains as he vanishes frontal view of Sky even more disappointed as he places his head in his hands "All these past Masters..." Sky says before Switch to frontal view of him "They keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it. They don't get it..." Sky explains as Komo chitters "You're right. Maybe an Air Monk Master will understand where I'm coming from..." Sky declares before Close-up of Komo who stares at him frontal view of Sky as Komo jumps to his other side "I know you can't really talk. Pretending just helps me think..." Sky says as Komo chitters again Sky becomes annoyed "I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that." Sky explains before fade to close-up of him meditating Switch back to frontal view as the spirit of Master Keith a Air Monk Avatar appears before him Aerial view from behind Sky as Keith's spirit sits before him side-view of Keith "I am Master Keith, young aircurver..." Keith says as Sky looks at him "Master Keith, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web..." Sky explains before Close-up side-view of Keith "Yes. All life is sacred..." Keith declares sadly as frontal view of Sky who smiles "I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever...And I've only had to use violence for necessary defence. And I've certainly would never used it to take a life..." Sky says before Switch to behind Sky as the screen moves up to show Keith "Master Sky, I know that you're a gentle spirit and the monks have taught you well. but this isn't about you..." Keith explains as Close-up side-view of Sky "This is about the world." Keith declares before Sky looks at him sad "But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free..." Sky says as side-view of Sky and Keith screen moves slowly to the right "Many great and wise Air Monks have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment." Keith explains before Close-up "but the Mystical Master can never do it...Because your sole duty is TO the world. Here is my wisdom for you..." Keith declares as Close-up of Sky screen zooms out "Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs, and do whatever IT takes to protect THE world." Keith says before his spirit vanishes Komo appears behind a tree and approaches Sky Close-up aerial view of Sky "I guess I don't have a choice, Komo..." Sky explains as he looks up "I have to kill the Fire King." Sky declares before Switch to aerial view of the White Lotus camp "Uncle, you're the only person other than the Master who can possibly defeat the Father King..." Cairo says before Ceph looks at him unamused "You mean the Fire King." Cephras explains as Cairo glares at him "That's what I just said!" Cairo lies before Firoh looks at him "Hmmm..." Firoh says as Cairo stares at him "We need you to come with us!" Cairo shouts before Close-up of Firoh "No, Cairo. it won't turn out well..." Firoh explains as Aerial view of the group "You can beat him!" Cairo declares before he turns to the others "And we'll be there to help." Cairo says as Close-up of Firoh "Even if I did defeat Valtor, and I don't know that I could...it would be the wrong way to end the war." Firoh explains before aerial view of the group "History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power...The only way for this war to END peacefully is for the Avatar TO defeat the Fire King." Firoh declares as Close-up of Cairo from Firoh's shoulder "And then...then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Cairo asks before Close-up of Firoh "No. Someone new must take the throne...An idealist with a pure heart." Firoh says as frontal view from the side of him as the screen zooms in on Cairo "and unquestionable honour...It has TO be you, Prince Cairo." Firoh explains before Cairo briefly looks away "Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes..." Cairo declares as Firoh smiles at him "Yes, you have." Firoh says before Close-up of Firoh from over Cairo's shoulder "You've struggled...you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path." Firoh explains as Close-up of Cairo "You restored your own honour, and only YOU can restore the honour of the Fire Tribe..." Firoh declares before Switch to frontal view of Sky and the screen moves down to follow him as he swims he stops and an eye opens behind him Switch to frontal view of a surprised Sky and he swims back as a giant paw moves underneath him and lifts him up Switch to above the water as Sky and the paw comes out a wave of water covers the screen view before falling down to reveal a face the screen switches and zooms out to show the entire creature as Sky stands on it's paw Side-view of Sky "A lion turtle!" Sky shouts as frontal view of him bows to it Frontal view of Lion turtle "Maybe you can help me. Everyone, even MY own past lives...are expecting me to end someone's life." Sky says before frontal view of him "But I don't know if I can do it..." Sky explains as frontal view of the lion turtle's face from behind him The lion turtle's mouth is not moving yet it is speaking to Sky "The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed..." lion turtle declares before extreme close-up of its left eye "Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light." lion turtle says as The lion turtle places two claws on Sky one on his forehead and the other on his chest and a bright light issues forth from it fade to side-view of the lion turtle's paw as it moves slowly toward a small cliff in the Earth Nation and Sky steps off onto dry land Komo flies onto Sky's shoulder Switch to frontal view of the lion turtle from Sky "Wait for him...He WILL come." lion turtle declares before Sky bows to the Lion turtle the Lion Turtle sinks under the water frontal view of Sky as he stands up out of the bow Switch to wide-view of the lion turtle swimming away Switch to frontal view of Sky who leaps off-camera Switch to a wide-view of Valtor's base Close-up of the Fire King "It's time for this world to end in fire, and for a new world to be born from the ashes..." Valtor says as screen backs up as he speaks revealing his airship fleet Switch to the comet which enters Earth's atmosphere Switch back to behind Valtor before moving right fading to Sky and Komo from behind in a different location Switch to a frontal view of Sky Switches to close-up of the comet followed by a close-up of Sky's face with the comet behind him on the horizon standing heroically forehead Arrow Marking showing from his haircut Fade to credits

_Credits  
_ _Story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Action Effects Violence Concept Locations by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Scripting Animations Designing Drawings by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Sound producing by Benjamin Wynn  
Rated PG by Iginio Straffi  
Western American Art style created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Iginio Straffi  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Greg Baldwin as Firoh  
Dante Basco as Cairo  
Mark Hamill as Phoenix King Valtor  
Kevin Michael Richardson as Lion Turtle_

_As the Credits evaporate a 3rd Dimensional Map of the Four Nations territories colonies and Land Water Kingdoms Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks fades into a White Sky between looping mountains a Silhouette fades in the center a Shine of Blue Light reveals itself as Master Sky meditating motionlessly splitting Past Incarnations at his sides Adam Aiden Ethan and Keith's Spiritual Projections phasing through his body then fading away and a Silhouette fades in the center a Shine of Blue light reveals Valtor ferociously burning down the mountains with Comet turning the White Sky into Red then fades away back to White Sky and the 3rd Dimensional Map becomes an 2nd Dimensional Map rotating with Sky standing in front of him Past Incarnations at his sides then the Four Incarnations lose their pupils and glow white brightly fading away into a Black Background an W is set on fire an I is constructed out of rocks an N is encased in ice and an X is created from Gusts of Wind then Lava Streams Metal Pieces Wood Splints Sound Waves Sand liquid Glass Shards Lightning Bolts form The Master of Elements Arrow Markings and Blue Pupil less Glowing eyes appear behind the title exploding into the 14 Elements launching at the screen a sentence appears 'Sky's Journey is nearing its end'_

_Well, Tomorrow I will officially finish this Season up and on the Weekends or Next Week create Episodes for Winx Season 9: Son and Daughter of Sky...Sadly yes He has came a long way but Fortunately when his Journey ends Sky will reunite at the beginning of Season 9 with Bloom after months of separation. Bloom will be so happy to see him and his Team would go crazy after reuniting with Sky too! Anyways only 1 Chapter left and I can finally start Season 9...I will be skipping scenes involving Rokka with Ceph because never liked what they did but Cairo and Kalani will have screen time right simultaneously as Sky vs Valtor because never really liked Toph and Sokka from Avatar I had a small love for Katara but I love Cairo and Kalani better however in Season 9 Kalani will be more annoying than usual!_


	30. Valtor's Threat, Part 2: The 15th Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anala's mental stability quickly begins to deteriorate as her coronation as Fire Queen approaches Cairo and Kalani interrupt the ceremony and Anala challenges her brother to an Ragni Vai for the crown Although Cairo is able to outmatch his sister he is injured taking a bolt of lightning meant for Kalani and unable to continue the fight Meanwhile Sky finally confronts Valtor but he is unwilling to take the Fire King's life and starts to be overpowered by Valtor's relentless attacks 
> 
> Valtor accidentally unlocks Sky's chakra causing him to enter the Elemental State Kalani defeats Anala and heals Cairo's injuries Sky in the Elemental State easily overwhelms Valtor yet still refuses to kill him He uses an ancient form of bending, known as energycurving to strip Valtor of his firecurving powers keeping true to his beliefs and defeating the Phoenix King without taking his life Newly appointed Fire King Cairo declares the War over with Sky and his friends celebrating together

_Opening_

Watercurving Master Rakku stands in front of an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Benevolent Liquid "Water..." Kalani says while Rakku curves a stream of water and tosses it to the left side of the screen sliding leftward a Shirtless Earthcurver stands positioned with his right fist up and left fist down in front of an Red Background with Chinese Symbols translating to Strong Rock "Earth..." Kalani says before the Earthcurver stomps up a Large Rock with his right foot and kicks with left foot to the right side of the screen sliding rightward Princess Anala stands in front of an Red Background that has Chinese Symbols translating to Fierce Flames "Fire..." Kalani says as Anala walks left crouches punching Fire Streams out from her knuckles then flips halfway Axe-Kicking her right leg surrounded by Flame Waves and slams right foot down evaporating the Fire sliding leftward an Red Background Chinese Symbols translating to Harmonious Wind "Air..." Kalani says before Sky jumps down spinning left balancing himself then spins right swinging his arms together hands crossed palms thrusted outward blasting a Tremendous Gust of Wind a Shine of White Light reveals a Map of the Four Nations "Months ago, The Four Nations Water Kingdom Earth Nation Fire Tribe and Air Monks lived together in peace balance and harmony. But Everything changed when the Fire Tribe attacked..." Kalani explains as a group of firecurving Soldiers scorch the screen in a fiery Flash of White Light showing Master Adam meditating "Only the Mystical Master, Hero of Four Elements could stop them." Kalani says while Adam splashes a Huge Wave of Water to the left and raises his right fist elevating a Column of Rock Pillars then spins left crouching shooting fire streams out of his palms and bringing his arms back creating a Vertical Slice of rotating Air "But When the World needed him most, He vanished..." Kalani explains before a transparent crossfade shows Sky standing on top of an Rock Pillar within Vuyong Forest "Cairo and I face Anala one last time, While Sky prepares his battle against Fire King Valtor. This is the Day He will become a Fully Realized Master having obtained the Four Elements Sky will need to defeat the Fire King in order to finally restore peace and end our Journey..." Kalani explains as a transparent crossfade shows Sky standing on the Rock Pillar awaiting the Fire King's arrival then the screen moves to the Comet letters launch onto the meteor an W is set on fire an I is encased in Ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created from Gusts of Winds Blue Arrow Markings and Pupil less Glowing eyes fade behind the title underneath black painted The Master of Elements a Shine of White Light evaporates the words black painted sentences appear on the screen Season 8 Second Half Episode 28: Valtor's Threat, Part 2: The 15th Master a Flash of White Light disappears the sentences the chapters opens to Hakin's Comet can be seen skimming the atmosphere of the Earth Cairo and Kalani are flying on Vahpa briskly through the orange coloured sky Kalani turns to Cairo upon seeing his worried and somewhat anxious expression "Cairo, don't worry. We can take Anala..." Kalani says before Cairo looks at her concerned "It's not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about Sky...What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" Cairo asks as Kalani is somewhat confident "Sky won't lose. He's gonna come back..." Kalani explains confidently before scene changes to a view of the comet before changing back to Valtor he tilts his head back and smiles sadistically Valtor raises his arms in the air pulls his palm down toward the ground beneath a small but incredibly intense flame is forming on his hand growing larger until it is finally into an enormous fire blast that ignites the earth below Switch to a view of Valtor as he burns the ground with a sadistic smile Switch to a view of Valtor Switch to a view from behind a tall stone pillar where Sky is standing facing Valtor's assault Switch to a closer view of Sky from behind seated on Sky's shoulder Komo chirps "Komo, time for you to go." Sky declares as Komo leaps off of Sky's shoulde Sky closes his eyes and breathes deeply Sky performs several spinning kicks using earthcurving to send giant sections of the stone pillar beneath him toward Valtor's ship and jumps to another pillar the chunks of rock whistle past the side of Valtor's airship which catches his notice the last few pieces of rock strike the airship's engine which causes Valtor to lose balance and stop his attack Switch to a view from the side of the airship as smoke drifts from the engine it loses power and begin to descend Valtor looks down to see Sky Sky spins his body around gathering his energy and unleashes a huge fire blast at Valtor's ship striking the final blow to its engine thereby destroying the airship Sky turns to the side toward the ship and it floats past him facing Valtor for the first time Valtor stares at Sky with surprise Sky can be seen standing on top of a stone pillar in the distance Switch to a close-up of Sky facing Valtor as he lowers his curving stance Switch to a view of Valtor as he removes his Phoenix King armour and cloak burning it and leaving his chest bare Valtor jumps off of the platform he was standing on using his firecurving to fly like a rocket toward Sky Switch to a view of Sky until the top of another stone pillar comes into view which Valtor lands on Switch to a view of Valtor with his airship smouldering behind him Switch to a view of Sky the screen switches and moves up to show Sky and Valtor facing each other zooms in on Sky "After generations of Fire Kings failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an ACT of providence..." Valtor says before Sky stares at him "Please listen to me. We don't have to fight...You have THE power to end it here and stop what you're doing." Sky explains as Valtor sinisterly smiles "You are right...I do have the power. I have ALL the power in the world!" Valtor shouts before he begins to shoot fire from his hands and mouth the screen zooms out Switch to a view of Sky as he enters his battle stance Switch to a view of Valtor as the flames die and he looks at Sky Valtor jumps spins in the air and slams his fist downward creating a circular wave of flames that spread directly toward Sky Sky jumps over the attack and slams his hands and feet into the stone pillar right below him he earthcurves a piece of the pillar he is holding into the air Sky rotates it around and kicks the chunk of rock toward Valtor who leaps away using his firecurving in mid air Valtor propels himself at Sky using a jet of fire from his feet at the same time Sky jumps toward Valtor sending a wave of fire at him Valtor kicks forward and shoots a fire blast from his foot the two attacks collide in a fiery explosion Switch to the plaza the location of the Fire King's coronation where only Anala and the Flame Sages are present the scene switches to the front of Anala who is kneeling down on the plaza steps she is seen wearing Fire Queen robes with her armour underneath standing behind her are Flame Sages one begins to hold the headpiece over her head "By decree of Phoenix King Valtor, I now crown you Fire King..." Flame Sage says as he suddenly pauses and looks ahead Anala turns her head to face him "What are you waiting for? Do it!" Anala shouts before Vahpa is heard in the distance off-camera and Anala turns back around to see Vahpa landing in the plaza courtyard the scene switches to a frontal view of Vahpa Kalani is seated on Vahpa's saddle and Cairo is standing on his back "Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire King today." Cairo explains as he jumps off Vahpa "I am..." Cairo declares before Anala laughs "You're hilarious." Anala says as Kalani jumps off of Vahpa to stand beside Cairo "And you're going down..." Kalani explains before the Flame Sage is just about to crown Anala the Fire Queen regardless of what Kalani and Cairo have just said until Anala signals with her hand for him to stop "Wait. You want to be Fire King? Fine...Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother...The showdown that was always meant to be. Ragni Vai!" Anala shouts as Cairo looks at her serious "You're on..." Cairo says before Kalani turns to face him very surprised the scene switches to Anala's lips as they form into a sly smile before switching back to Kalani and Cairo "What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both, so she's trying to separate us..." Kalani explains as Cairo looks down "I know. But I can take her this time..." Cairo declares before Kalani stares at him "But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Anala." Kalani says as Cairo looks up "There's something off about her I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt..." Cairo explains before Kalani nods as the scene fades to a view of the courtyard from the side the screen goes from showing Cairo kneeling on one end to Anala kneeling on the other end of the courtyard Switch to a view of Cairo standing up and turning around switch to Anala doing the same Switch to a view of Anala taking off her Fire Queen garments "I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." Anala sarcastically declares as Cairo is getting in his stance "No you're not..." Cairo says before Anala smiles and assumes an awkward fighting stance she spins and sends a sudden blast of blue fire toward Cairo Cairo brings his hands up and jumps forward bringing his arms down in front of him he curves a flame in each hand and they merge he sends the fire toward Anala the scene switches to the side of the fight to show a wall of fire blue colliding with red take form as the walls begins to die Anala leaps up on a jet of fire and kicks her legs forward sending a wave of fire from her feet during each of her three spinning kicks Switch to an overhead view of the stone pillars Sky lands on top of one but suddenly leaps away to be blocking and pushed by a blast of fire coming from Valtor The Fire King attacks again sending a wave of fire from a downward kick Sky jumps to another rock to avoid the attack and picks up a small part of the rock and sends it toward Valtor with a kick Valtor dodges the attack by sending a blast of fire out of his foot Sky leaps to the top of another rock to avoid the attack before leaping to land near a waterfall Valtor follows him there sending yet another fire blast toward Sky Sky uses watercurving to send some of the waterfall toward the flames extinguishing them and causing Valtor to jump back he flies back toward Sky using fire rockets from his feet he shoots a large burst of fire at Sky but Sky jumps to the top of the waterfall to avoid the attack Valtor rockets up after him and flips forward shooting fire from both feet Sky jumps to the other side of the slope to escape the hot flames Valtor flies over to him using his fire jets shooting from his feet but Sky lands on a boulder lifting it into the air he jumps away only to stop Valtor for a second distracted by the boulder he continues to chase Sky shooting at him with his fiery fist Sky spins around creating a tornado shield that blocks him from the flames he lands on the side of a rock pillar and quickly scoots to the other side only to see Valtor shooting another stream of fire at him Sky leaps to another pillar before aircurving himself back to the first pillar he kicks the top of the pillar off sending it toward Valtor to Sky's surprise Valtor is right behind him and he sends a ball of fire toward Sky Sky raises his hands to block himself from the surprise attack as he is pushed and hits the side of a rock falling to the ground in pain Valtor flies toward him again and lands on the same ledge as Sky seeing that Valtor is there Sky picks himself up and suddenly earthcurves to create rock armour around his body Valtor shoots fists of fire at Sky pushing him around the edge of the ledge he swings his arm at Sky sending a wave of fire toward him but he jumps away leaving the rock armour behind Sky suddenly performs a flip backward to shoot a gust of wind at Valtor from the air Valtor jumps aside to avoid Sky's blast and begins to shoot lightning Sky is grasping on to the side of a rock seemingly terrified just when the lightning is about to strike him he quickly swings his arm around to create another tornado shield he jumps up and flies to the top of a rock where Valtor attempts to shoot a lightning bolt at him but misses after the failed attempt he continues shooting blasts at Sky to which he lifts the top of a rock and dodges in order to evade he suddenly rolls forward just as Valtor sends another blast of lightning toward him Sky begins to redirect the lightning pointing it toward the terrified Valtor Sky hesitates to strike him and so he sends the bolt into the orange sky instead he falls to the ground exhausted from the straining to hold the energy from the lightning Valtor smiles sensing he has the upper-hand and performs a spin-kick of fire toward Sky who raises the ground to protect himself from the fire blast he is thrown off the rock from the impact and is falling toward the water below him the screen zooms in on his eye as he opens it and realizes he is falling he tilts himself up frantically waving his arms and trying to aircurve to break his fall seeing that does not work due to the speed he is falling as he nears the water he creates a funnel shape from it to land softly and gets washed up onto shore he quickly stands up to see Valtor rocketing toward him Switch to a view of Valtor the scene switches back to Cairo and Anala Switch to an overhead view of the plaza orange and blue flames blasting toward each other one building is shown to be on fire and as a bright blue flame shoots past the screen another one burns in the flames Switch to a view of Cairo as he punches a powerful blast of fire toward his sister his stream of orange blends with a blast of blue fire Switch to a view of the side of Cairo he continues shooting fire while being pushed back by the blue flames colliding with his the screen zooms in on Cairo's foot as he continues to be pushed back he turns his foot around in order to steady himself Switch to a frontal view of Cairo a powerful fire blast streaming from his fist suddenly Cairo and Anala stop their attacks the scared and confused Anala turns to find that Cairo's strong attack has caused the plaza behind her to be smothered in flames she leaps forward with a blast of fire that she swings at Cairo just as he is about to be hit Cairo thrusts his palms outward to create a wall of fire that slices the blue flame the scene switches to an overhead view of the flames as they slowly die down Switch to a view of Anala who is crouching on the ground a profile view of her shows that she is heavily panting and she grits her teeth and narrows her eyes in determination a determined look flushes over Anala the scene quickly switches to a view of Cairo's left fist he opens it and with the other fist punches two large fireballs toward Anala and the fire merges to create one massive blast Switch to a view of Anala's fear-filled eyes reflecting the orange from the oncoming attack the screen zooms out as Anala dodges using a jet of blue fire she flies forward into the air using jets of fire from her feet and hands Switch to a side-view of her as she thrusts her fists forward creating two blue fire blasts Cairo is shown crouching with his arms outward blue and orange flames swirling around him Anala is flying toward him as she swerves to the right to dodge Cairo's last blast the scene switches to an overhead view of Anala as she shoots fire at Cairo and circles him a trail of blue fire coming from her feet Cairo quickly defends himself by creating a shield of fire for protection he tries to attack Anala who is still circling him but she is too fast the scene switches to a close view of Cairo he stops firing at Anala crouches and begins spinning and kicking immense and powerful flames from his feet Anala is flying forward when she sees the attack she tries to stop but it is too late Anala falls and rolls forward onto the ground in pain she picks herself up a close-up of her shows that she is hunched over her hair is undone and she is extremely angry "No lightning today? What's the matter?" Cairo asks as he is quickly assuming his lightning direction stance "Afraid I'll redirect it?" Cairo asks mockingly before Anala glares at him "Oh, I'll SHOW you lightning!" Anala shouts as at that moment Anala waves and moves her fingertips in order to generate lightning but her stance is irregular and off the scene switches to a frontal view of Cairo inhaling and exhaling deeply he assumes his stance and prepares to redirect whatever lightning may come his way as he is doing so the screen moves left to show Kalani standing by as backup suddenly light begins flickering as Anala begins charging her lightning she finishes charging and a close-up of her eyes shows she is not glancing at Cairo but to the left side of him the scene switches to Cairo with Kalani to the left and zooms in on Kalani Switch back to Anala still in her stance and ready to strike lightning at her fingertips she smiles and extends her arm to shoot the blast directly at Kalani the scene becomes some-what slow motion as lightning is coming from Anala Switch to a view of Cairo's shocked face as he turns to the left Cairo runs trying to get in between Kalani and the lightning the scene zooms out in on Kalani's dumbfounded face and switches to a close-up of her eyes reflecting the impending lightning suddenly Cairo jumps up in between Kalani and the lightning "Nooooo!!" Cairo shouts in slow motion as he comes in front of Kalani Cairo extends his finger out in order to redirect it but fails in doing so therefore absorbing it light flashes and the screen switches to a view from behind Kalani showing Cairo in mid-air before switching to Kalani's shocked horrified face the slow motion ends and Cairo hits the ground the lightning leaving his body through the other arm Switch to a view above the capital the redirected lightning blasting into the air Switch back to Cairo laying on the ground twitching from the electricity seeping through his body he rolls onto his back groaning and holding his wounded chest Switch to a scared Kalani as she runs in Cairo's direction "Cairo!" Kalani shouts before Cairo is shown laying on the ground in pain his shirt around his chest burnt away revealing a large scar Kalani is running toward him but is stopped in her tracks by a blast of lightning in between her and Cairo the scene switches to a crazed Anala hunched over and swaying from side to side she suddenly starts laughing maniacally and runs forward into the screen just as the scene switches to Valtor rocketing forward the view switches to the side of Valtor as he flies over the water below the terrified Sky begins to swing his arms using watercurving to launch he reaches the shore stumbling forward with Valtor not too far behind Valtor reaches him and Sky earthcurves a circle of rocks around himself for protection Valtor is right over him laughing the scene switches to Sky trapped inside his sphere bracing himself with his arms "You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world. in my world! Prepare to join them...Prepare TO die!" Valtor shouts as the screen tilts up to show him thrusting both fists into Sky's rock shield releasing a powerful fire blast while doing so Switch to Sky still trapped inside the rock still shielding himself with his eyes closed as pebbles fall around him and orange light can be seen seeping in through the cracks between the rocks Switch back to Valtor as he throws another fire blast against Sky's shield Valtor jumps back lands and rises back up to the screen's level as the scene zooms in on him it quickly zooms out as he sends two powerful fire blasts at the screen the scene switches to Valtor throwing a left-curved fire blast followed with a right-curved blast he fires a straight blast Switches to inside Sky's earth sphere as he endures the blasts "Come on out, Avatar! You can't hide in there forever!" Valtor shouts to Sky tauntingly while using a flamethrower blast with his hair swaying in the wind the scene changes to Sky and Valtor's battle Valtor is still throwing fire blasts at Sky he blasts Sky a few more times and rises up to fly toward the shell to shoot an enormous continuous blast of fire at Sky Valtor steps back to charge another intense attack causing Sky's rock shield to be crushed and Sky protects himself with an aircurving shield but is pushed back by the force of the attack crashing into a rock pillar the scar on his back is hit with a point of the rock causing him to flashback to when he was shot by lightning Switch to him during the Elemental State as Adam explains how the transformation works Switch to Aiden as the screen moves across revealing more Masters all with their eyes lit up Switch briefly to Adam before switching back to the Master line Switch again briefly to Sky entering the Elemental State in the catacombs and back to the Master line Switch briefly to Sky opening his eyes in the Elemental State and to the large Elemental State version of himself he saw while meditating Switch back to Valtor approaching Sky who is covered by a pile of rubble "Come on out, little boy. You're about to be..." Valtor says before Sky jumps out now in the Elemental State and grabs Valtor by his goatee opening his pupil less eyes glowing Bluish White he earthcurves the rocks off himself using his mind while leaping Valtor tries to firecurve at the Mystical Master but Sky merely knocks his hand away he creates a blast of air sending Valtor flying backward Switch briefly to an over the shoulder of Sky view of Valtor being forced away crashing into a pillar of rock he falls down to the ground and as the dust clears he looks up at Sky in the sky with a sphere of air around him Sky proceeds to roar and creates fire out of his mouth fists and feet Sky creates a massive gust of air causing Valtor to cover himself as he groans in struggle pillars of earth disintegrate and move toward Sky as other pieces of rock rise up from the ground to surround Sky Water also rises toward Sky as he creates a ring of fire around himself the earth begins to create a ring inside the air sphere as the water continues to rise up and form another ring inside the rock sphere Switch to Valtor who watches covering his head with his arms Switch back to Sky as the screen zooms out to show him surrounded by a ring of water a ring of rocks a sphere of wind and a ring of fire the scene changes to the liberation of Ra Ving Re as Rocky rises out of the ground with earthcurving he turns around as Fire Tribe tanks appear and fire on him but he blocks it with earthcurving he lowers the barrier smiling he shoots rocks at the holes where they shoot fire he subsequently uses earhtcurving to shoot them into the air and they land piled on top of one another while the soldiers come out the tank groaning in pain Switch to Firoh as he burns the Fire Tribe flag on Ra Ving Re Royal Palace to reveal the Earth Nation insignia the scene changes to Sky and Valtor Sky charges at Valtor ramming him and blows him off his Elemental Sphere Valtor flies away from Sky Sky uses earthcurving to shoot machine gun-like rock bullets at him Sky chases a fleeing Valtor the scene changes to the Comet-Enhanced Ragni Vai a few small flames can be seen and in the middle of them is a badly injured Cairo he tries to get up but he is too hurt from the lightning strike and falls down Kalani rushes to try and help him but Anala launches a fire blast in front of her before she can reach him she laughs maniacally and shoots lightning where Kalani dodges Cairo attempts to get back up but is too weak and can do nothing but watch as Anala shoots another lightning bolt at Kalani which she dodges Kalani turns to watch as Anala lands on a roof nearby she begins charging another lightning attack "I'd really rather our family physician look after Little Ruru if you don't mind." Anala sarcastically explains as she shoots lightning and fire at her from the roof of a building Kalani manages to dodge them all and hides behind a column nearby "Ruru, you don't look so good!" Anala shouts in a taunting manner before she shoots at Kalani again Kalani manages to dodge her and moves behind another column she spots water nearby and curves it onto the roof but Anala has moved Anala comes from behind her on fire jets and Kalani is forced to flee she uses the nearby water channel to make ice to slide on as Anala chases after her and fires another blast of fire which vaporizes it completely Anala unleashes a large burst of fire but Kalani manages to get away Kalani gets off her ice path but trips on a grate and sees some water below she looks up and grabs some chains hanging from the wall Switch to a wide-view of the area as Anala approaches the grates "There you are, filthy peasant!" Anala shouts as after a brief stare down Kalani uses multiple water whips to force Anala onto the grate Anala is about to shoot lightning at her when Kalani freezes them both with the water under the grate Kalani melts the water around her and chains Anala's hands together tied to the grate Kalani curves the water back into the grate after catching her breath he tightens the chains to make sure Anala cannot get free and rushes to heal Cairo Switch to Kalani as she rolls Cairo on to his back and begins healing him Cairo opens his eyes feeling the pain lessen and smiles weakly at Kalani who smiles back as she sheds a tear "Thank you, Kalnai..." Cairo says before Kalani closes her eyes "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Kalani explains as she helps him up Anala pants in anger screams in madness and breathes fire writhing in an attempt to break free finally she stops and begins to cry uncontrollably Kalani and Cairo watch in horror and pity the scene changes to Master Sky and Phoenix King Valtor Sky still chases Valtor and uses earthcurving to move two pillars in front of Valtor closing his path who recoils and flies away Sky sends a wave of water at Valtor causing him to crash to the ground as Valtor recovers and looks up Sky bursts through the pillar he landed near Valtor retreats backward and shoots a stream of fire at Sky in slow motion Sky drops to the ground narrowly missing Valtor who propels himself away with fire from his feet Sky rises and begins following the fleeing Valtor again Valtor lands on a pillar and launches a wide fire blast at Sky who uses earthcurving to move two large pillars to protect himself Sky breaks and lets the pillars fall as Valtor flies away again Sky unleashes multiple blasts of fire toward Valtor who manages to dodge them Valtor lands on the side of a pillar and launches three similar fire blast at an approaching Sky who uses air and water to disperse them Sky fires a strong blast of air at Valtor disintegrating the pillar he stood on but he manages to get away Sky continues to chase him as Valtor looks back realizing Sky is catching up Sky moves his arm in a circular motion causing water to wrap itself around Valtor's leg and up to his outstretched arm whipping him around before slamming him on top of a pillar Sky flies forward and earthcurves Valtor's hands and feet to the ground trapping him helpless Valtor watches fearfully as Sky hovers over him his voice echoing with the fury of his predecessors "Fire King Valtor, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world. and now you shall pay the ultimate price!" The Past Masters shouts before Sky under control of his past lives combines all four elements together for his final attacks at the last second however he manages to regain control he comes out of the Elemental State lets his attack die out and floats to the ground freeing Valtor in the process "No, I'm not gonna end it like this..." Sky says as Valtor clenches the ground behind him "Even with all the power in the world, you ARE still weak!" Valtor shouts before he moves to attack Sky who senses it with the seismic sense he learned from Cephras he stamps down and lifts a foot up dragging a pillar of earth along with him deflecting Valtor's attack and binding him inside the rock he circles Valtor and proceeds to bind his other hand as Valtor attempts to attack again he pulls the rocks down into the earth slightly causing Valtor to kneel Valtor attempts one final breath attack but Sky uses aircurving to stop and approach him and puts one hand on Valtor's forehead and one on his chest while he watches in horror Sky closes his eyes and it flashes back to Sky's meeting with the lion turtle "In the era before the Master, we curved not the elements but the energy within ourselves." Lion turtle explains as he places his paw in a similar position to Sky's hand on Valtor using its claws the claws begin to glow green light as the screen switches to a close-up of the lion turtle's eye before fading to Sky Sky's head arches back and blue energy shines out his eyes and mouth into the sky Switch to a side-view of the event before switching to a close-up of Valtor's terrified face as his eyes and mouth begin to shine out orange energy Sky's followed by Valtor's bodies become consumed by the blue and orange energies Switch to a wide-view of the area showing half blue and half orange in the sky "To curve another's energy, your own spirit must be uncurvable or you will be corrupted and destroyed..." Lion turtle declares in Sky's mind remembering before as he speaks Valtor's energy begins to make its way to Sky's body consuming the blue and replacing it with orange energy Switch to a view above Sky looking down at his face as the energy reaches his face and continues to cover the beams shining out his mouth and eyes Switch to a side-view as the red light begins to take control and the blue light diminishes Switch to close-up of Sky as the orange energy has taken over almost completely with just one eye left the blue energy begins to disappear but at the last second it blasts out of Sky's eyes overwhelming the orange energy in the process and proceeding to take over Valtor's body Switch to a wide view of the area as Sky completely takes over Valtor's energy and an intense beam of blue energy erupts into the sky the beam disappears and Valtor falls to the ground as Sky releases him transfer noises with the evaporating energy Valtor attempts to rise and attack but falls back exhausted and unable to curve "What? What did you do to me?" Valtor asks out of breath as Sky looks at him heroically "I took away your firecurving. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again..." Sky says before he steps forward and looks toward the sea as fire spreads on the land below Valtor watches in anger teeth clenched Sky breathes deeply and enters the Elemental State briefly showing his control over the transformation by Waving his arms to the left and to the right back turned raising them in bent hands similar to a Crane Pose Sky begins to curve the water from the ocean below to extinguish the flames Switch to many views of the water rising to extinguish the fires Switch back to Sky as he lowers the water back to its normal level Switch to a side-view of Sky as the screen zooms out as Komo returns to Sky's shoulder Switch to the comet flying away as Rokka Ceph are seen leaving the airship they were on Rokka is being carried by Cephras due to his broken leg "You did it! You should've seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like." Rokka explains as he pretends to be Sky fighting Valtor while adding sound effects "and the Fire King was all like..." Rokka declares before he pretends to be Valtor struggling and groaning Ceph is pointing to the exhausted Valtor while approaching him "So did you, you know. finish the job?" Cephras asks as Valtor glares at him "I'm still alive..." Valtor says defiantly and slowly before he backs away from him "I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his curving away..." Sky explains as Ceph becomes surprised "Wow! Who taught you that?" Cephras asks before Sky smiles and shrugs "A giant lion turtle." Sky says as Ceph shakes his head "You have the craziest adventures when you disappear..." Cephras explains smiling before Rokka walks toward Valtor "Well, look at you. buster...Now that your firecurving's gone I guess we should call you the Loser lord." Rokka mocks as Valtor lifts up his finger "I am the Phoenix King!" Valtor declares weakly before he flops on the ground while semi-conscious and drooling "Oh, sorry...Didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whooped." Ceph says mockingly as Switch to a view of the comet leaving returning the sky to the darkness of night time Switches to inside the Fire Tribe Royal Palace where Sky now wearing the robes and necklace of an aircurving master opens his eyes from his meditation as Cairo approaches still wearing the Fire King attire "I can't believe months ago my purpose in life was hunting you down...and now." Cairo explains before Sky smiles at him "And now we're friends..." Sky declares as Cairo turns away smiling "Yeah, we are friends." Cairo says before Sky gets up "I can't believe months ago I was still frozen in a block of ice...The world's so different now." Sky explains as Cairo walks toward him and puts a hand on Sky's shoulder "And it's gonna be even more different...we'll rebuild it together." Cairo declares before they hug warmly and go outside Switch to outside the palace with people from the Fire Tribe the Water Kingdom and the Earth Nation all outside Switch to a side-view as Cairo walks past while a gong is struck Switch to a overhead view of the crowd with Cairo approaching the crowd cheers front view of Cairo as he raises his hand "Please...The real hero is the Avatar." Cairo says as Sky walks next to him crowd cheers again Sky embarrassingly turns his head slightly Switch to side-view the screen rotates as she smiles at Sky proudly Switch to overhead view of Sky and Cairo their backs to the screen looking out at the crowd "Today this war is finally over!" Cairo declares before Switch briefly to Rokka Cephras and Firoh as the crowd cheers Switch to front of Cairo "I promised my uncle that I would restore the honour of the Fire Tribe...And I will." Cairo says as moving front view of him and Sky as seen from the crowd's perspective "The road ahead of us is challenging...fifteen days of fighting has left the world scarred and divided." Cairo explains before Switch to side view of Sky rotating around as he turns to see Cairo smile at him before turning back to the crowd "But with the Mystical Master's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace..." Cairo declares as he kneels down preparing to be crowned Fire King Switch to a Flame Sage approaching with the headpiece Flame Sage puts the Fire King headpiece onto Cairo's top knot "All hail Fire King Cairo!" Flame Sage shouts before everyone cheers again Cairo rises Switch to Cairo walking toward the cheering crowd gesturing Sky to follow him Sky approaches and they look briefly at each other before looking out at the crowd Switch to a scene where Sky who walks past Vahpa petting him briefly before he moves to watch the sun set Kalani approaches from behind with a smile on her face and turns to Sky Sky turns to look at her and he smiles back Switch to a close-up of Kalani smiling and blushing she places a hand on his shoulder and they hug Switch to close-up view of Sky before switching to Kalani as they smile and opens their eyes "So, What are you going to do when you go home? Real home." Kalani says as Sky smiles at her "Well...I'd have to go back tomorrow, Although. You could come with me?" Sky asks before Kalani looks at him shocked "No! I don't think we would stay long..." Kalani says as Sky smiles "It's alright, We'll figure this out tomorrow and I'm sure you'll like Bloom as well." Sky explains before they walk back inside off screen the sun on the horizon and Ra Ving Re in the background as the screen moves up to the sky the words 'The End' appear fade out fades to credits

_Credits  
Story based Avatar: The Last Airbender by Iginio Straffi  
Characters based on Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
_ _Action Violence Language Effects Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Dialogue Animations Scripting Designs by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Soundboard and Sound Effects by Benjamin Wynn  
_ _Western American Arstyle created by Iginio Straffi and Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Drawings by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Finale produced by Bryan Konietzko Iginio Straffi and Michael Dante DiMartino  
Alessandro Quarta as Fully Realized Master Sky  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Jack De Sena as Rokka  
Jessie Flower as Cephras Veirong  
Dante Basco as Cairo  
Mark Hamill as Phoenix King Valtor  
Grey Delisle as Princess Anala  
Greg Baldwin as Uncle Firoh_

_As the Credits Evaporate a 3rd Dimensional Map fades into a White Sky between looping mountains a Silhouette with White Pupil less Glowing Eyes appears a Blue Shine of Light reveals it as Sky in the Elemental State curving all 14 Elements and destroying the Mountains then fading away a Silhouette with wavy hair a Flash of Blue Light reveals it as Kalani curving Water streams and freezing it fading out then a Silhouette throwing a Boomerang flashes Rokka is slashing his sword and catching his Boomerang then fading out and a Silhouette with Messy Spiky Hair Shines of Blue Light Cairo curving Fire Streams and Flame Waves out his knuckles punches and kicks then looping mountains rotates navigating through the 3rd Dimensional territories Water Kingdoms frozen Earth Nation filled with Rock Pillars Cephras jumps on then Fire Tribe where King Cairo is being informed by his servants while he sits on his throne and the 3rd Dimensional rotates where Team Mystical stand in front of it Ceph Kalani Rokka Cairo and Sky fists bumped together with a determined look on his face are curving their native elements then fading away Sky still in the Elemental State explodes the background behind him fading away into the Black Background an W is set on Fire an I is encased in Ice an N is constructed out of Rocks and an X is created from gusts of Wind then Blue Arrow Markings and Glowing Pupil less Eyes appear behind the title the Four Elements form The Master of Elements and disappearing into nothing with Fairy Wings sparkling 'Sky's Return to Magix unleashes Great Threats from the Past' and fading out_

_Finally, The First time I have ever got to the final chapter...Man I am so grateful for my success! Yes Sky is finally going to see his Girlfriend again Next Week Bloom and that Fairy Wing Animation foreshadows the Next Season. It was very great joining Sky and his Friends on this incredible Journey to learn the Elements and fulfil his destiny but It doesn't end there...Don't have information for you fans yet but I will inform you on Monday when I create the beginning of Season 9: Son and Daughter of Sky What a Great Adventure to see the Day Sky finally became the Mystical Master his Destiny always knew he could be I can't believe how Surprised and impressed Bloom will be if she found out that Sky finally awakened his True Nature as the Godlike Elemental Figure since Bloom's so used to seeing his ordinary mask of himself that was concealing his True Identity But They get to reunite and fix their relationship! Woo! Anyways I will begin on Monday not Sunday which would be Jan 10 and not 11 where I will create the Ninth Season of Winx in that one will be Sky remaining the Protagonist while his Team obtain powers of their own the Fairy Girls will be the Supporting Love Interest characters as their roles because They just have to be close to the OP himself and yeah See you Next Week for the Next Season!!_

**Author's Note:**

> If only that Psychic Crystal was in the Actual Cartoon Show...then Any Specialist can be transferred with the Crystal's Psychic Powers...I mean like I said Sky's Hair Rainbow SpA makes him look like he would possess Psycho Powers but then he doesn't...yeah Sorry...but Bloom is not the strongest Fairy in the show in the first place...She was manipulated to think that so she can at least have a purpose..All she's good for Is that She's very smart despite having Strong Fire Magic...Sky in this Fanfic is the Strongest Physical and Psychic...compare this Sky to other Psychic characters....like Shigeo Kageyama the Strongest Psychic of Mob Psycho...and Daniel Diaz the Strongest Psychic of Life is Strange 2...and now in this Universe There will be two versions of the Psychic Sky...which means Two Timelines...Not going to spoil it but Present Psychic Sky is the Strongest Specialist because of the Psychic Powers...Also Even Crazier this Fanfic suddenly become more focused on Sky than Bloom...
> 
> Upon regaining his Connection with Past Mystical Masters Sky has become more like Aang from Avatar where He has to Master and learn all Four Elements in order for him to return to Magix then Protect the Specialists and Defeat the Most Powerful villains that his Power will rival If he returns...and Watched the Winx Cartoon there is only one timeline so I think It should be ancient so I came up with the Avatar idea but to avoid Copyright I changed Avatar to Mystical Master there is a Joke about Mystical Masters being Avatar like Brandon calling Sky the Avatar.


End file.
